Saga BerryLopez e Fabray - A original
by SeteEntediados
Summary: A história que originou a trilogia Saga. Enredo fragmentado, mas preservado a pedidos.
1. Parte 1  Algumas apresentações

**PARTE 1 - RACHEL BERRY-LOPEZ SEM CORCORAN**

**ALGUMAS APRESENTAÇÕES**

Toda vez que assinava o meu nome, colocava uma estrela dourada em seguida. Trata-se de uma metáfora. E metáforas são importantes. No caso da estrela, ela simbolizava o meu destino em ser uma grande atriz da Broadway. Para tal, já tinha planos muito bem definidos desde os onze meses: eu me destacaria no colégio com notas estonteantes, faria atividades extracurriculares, teria treinamento qualificado em dança, coreografia, dramaturgia e canto. Só precisaria ter um coral decente para poder ser descoberta pelos grandes diretores.

Acreditava que corais de escolas têm alcance maior do que o teatro comunitário de Lima, que só se apresenta para a vizinhança do bairro. Por isso me dedicava tanto a ele. Posso dizer que sou uma pessoa benevolente, pois a única exigência que fazia para a maioria dos meus respeitáveis companheiros de clube é que cada um desempenhe bem os respectivos papéis e, mais importante, não me atrapalhassem.

O coral era também um meio de sair de Lima e viajar para outras cidades e até estados. Era a minha chance de mostrar aos diretores da Julliard o quanto o meu talento é ofuscante. Imaginava que um show bem realizado e, mais tarde, um convite para uma audiência regional deveriam bastar para poder carimbar a minha entrada na maior escola de artes do mundo. Claro que tinha um plano "B" caso Julliard, de algum modo bizarro, me deixasse escapar entre os dedos: iria ingressar na escola de artes de New York University. Minhas altíssimas qualificações não podem exigir nada menos do que isso.

No meu caminho ao estrelato iriam surgir diversas pessoas que gostariam conhecer a minha biografia. São tantos programas na TV e especiais na internet que precisaria realizar que, desde já, acho responsável e ponderado deixar tudo organizado a fim de facilitar a vida dos dedicados pesquisadores que terão a gloriosa missão de investigar a minha carreira desde os primeiros passos. Eu sou Rachel Berry-Lopez. E esta é a história da minha juventude.

...

Sou filha de dois pais que tiveram uma relação amorosa bonita e inspiradora. Papai, Hiram Berry-Lopez, tinha origem judaica, era um botânico e se dedicava a ensinar cursos na universidade comunitária local. Ele era muito agradável, sensível e dividia comigo a paixão por musicais. Nossa única divergência é que acho que Barbra Streinsand um ser divinal, e ele é fã da Judy Garland. Quando nos desentendemos, papai coloca o dueto Barbra-Judy, "Happy Days Are Here Again", e fazíamos as pazes.

Papai casou-se com um jovem médico que na época fazia residência para ser cirurgião no Hospital Metropolitano de Lima: doutor Juan Lopez. Meu pai era quase o oposto de papai. Ele é alto, moreno, atlético, bem-sucedido e confiante. É o tipo da pessoa que faz as mulheres suspirarem. Ele teve muitas namoradas, mas quis a ironia do destino que fizesse um casamento duradouro com um homem gay. Meu pai adora ver esportes na televisão, ele próprio é um ex-atleta de futebol americano: foi o wide-receiver de Carmel e depois jogou três temporadas como halfback nos Buckeyes em OSU. Tirando o fanatismo esportivo, meu pai é extremamente culto e sofisticado. Foi ele que me ensinou apreciar a fina arte da música clássica. E também a ler os melhores autores do teatro universal.

Meus pais decidiram que queriam ter uma família grande, mas não pensavam em adotar. O plano era ter os próprios herdeiros. Por isso pesquisaram uma mãe biológica com base em sua beleza e inteligência. Foram três anos até encontrarem a mulher perfeita. Eles misturaram o sêmen porque não queriam saber quem seria o pai biológico. E pronto! Aqui estou! Hoje, somos tão bem integrados que não tenho idéia de quem seja o meu pai biológico.

Mas a operação _in-vitro_ teve suas complicações. Infelizmente, outro óvulo fertilizado acabou gerando a minha irmã gêmea má: Santana Berry-Lopez. Ela fazia parte do esquadrão de líderes de torcida da escola e era a imediata da capitã e abelha rainha, Quinn Fabray. Mas ela assumiu o topo da pirâmide (como ela mesma diz) depois que Quinn engravidou e foi expulsa. Todo o esquadrão me odiava por alguma razão. Atirava slushies no meu rosto quase todos os dias, me chamava por apelidos. Quinn era a pior de todas e Santana não fazia nada para impedi-la. Minha irmã nunca jogou um slushie sequer em mim, por outro lado, não se furtava em contribuir com a farta lista de apelidos além de me ignorar sumariamente. A única exigência que fazia para me defender era que ninguém na escola encostasse o dedo em mim porque dizia ser a única que podia me bater.

E ela me batia! Ou tentava. Estapeava as minhas costas e meus braços toda vez que me atrevia a entrar no quarto dela sem uma árdua negociação prévia. Eu não deixava barato e tentava me defender, contra-atacar. Mas Santana era mais forte fisicamente... e mais alta. Ela sempre vencia e me obrigava a pedir desculpas. Isso valia até mesmo quando ela entrava no meu quarto para pegar sem pedir meu ipod, computador, câmera ou qualquer coisa em que precisasse no momento e estava com preguiça em pensar onde poderia ter deixado os dela. Na lógica de "Satan", por ser a mais velha (por 29 minutos), ela tinha esse direito. Só não pegava minhas roupas e sapatos porque considerava horríveis.

Santana nunca se olhou no espelho. Verdade seja dita: o uniforme de cheerio a salvava de constrangimentos da moda. Em casa, ela usa roupas e pijamas velhos. Quando saia, vestia roupas decotadas para se exibir, principalmente para Noah. Ou Brittany. Santana achava que não, mas todo mundo na escola sabia que as duas eram meio namoradas, só que ninguém tinha coragem de comentar muito alto porque ela estava no topo social. Eu sei que Brittany e Santana faziam sexo lá em casa, principalmente quando meu pai estava trabalhando, porque papai não implicava... tanto. Vez ou outra, eu as flagrava no maior amasso na piscina.

Santana leva uma vida sexual tão ativa que os meus pais desistiram de repreendê-la e passaram a se preocupar em garantir que ela não engravide até se formar na escola e nem pegasse DSTs. Meu pai exigia que ela fizesse teste de AIDS a cada seis meses. Era isso e a quantidade de preservativos que eles compravam todos os meses. Como se isso não bastasse, Santana ainda tinha um diafragma caso fosse necessário. Existiam também algumas regras. Uma delas é que garotos não dormiam lá em casa nem sobre súplicas (embora isso não se aplique a Brittany). Eu achava que era por isso que Santana só levava Noah lá em casa quando meus pais não estavam. Nunca a vi levando alguém diferente de Noah e Brittany. Achava que ela fazia sexo com outros garotos em casas alheias ou em motéis. Repugnante.

Meus pais não tinham esse problema comigo e se dependesse da minha disciplina em seguir o roteiro planejado, nunca teriam o desgosto. Claro que precaução nunca era demais e eu também tinha preservativos. Ganhava um por mês "porque nunca se sabe e é preciso estar preparada". Meu plano era perder a virgindade apenas para o meu primeiro grande affair na universidade. Deve ser um estonteante e charmoso estudante de artes cênicas que vou cruzar pelos corredores de Julliard. Isso estava decidido, embora não sacramentado. Pensei uma vez em reconsidera o plano com Jesse, mas o meu bom-senso falou mais alto.

A casa Berry-Lopez fica num setor de famílias abastardas financeiramente. Não chega a ser uma mansão, mas é uma casa grande suficiente para abrigar três carros na garagem, uma enorme biblioteca e sala confortável de televisão, a suíte dos meus pais, o meu quarto e de Santana, mais um quarto de hóspede, banheiros, cozinha espaçosa, piscina aquecida e uma espécie de salão de festas que fica no quintal. As festas dos Berry-Lopez são feitas todas ali, o que é bom, pois preserva a casa principal livre de estranhos e da bagunça. E preciso mencionar também a pequena estufa e o jardim maravilhoso que papai cuidava pessoalmente. Santana gostava de ajudá-lo nessa tarefa, mas se eu contasse pra alguém a respeito, estaria morta.

Apesar de vir de uma família católica, meu pai não tem religião, mas respeitava as tradições de papai e não se importava em participar as festividades judaicas mais importantes. Santana e eu somos judias e falamos um pouco de hebreu, o suficiente para deixar nossos avós felizes. Santana fala espanhol perfeito. Ela e meu pai costumam conversar neste idioma. É uma coisa deles. Eu também falo espanhol com fluência, ou pelo menos, bem o bastante para acompanhar uma discussão e conseguir me expressar. Papai ficava perdido quando minha abuela e os outros Lopez se reuniam, principalmente no aniversário de abuela, um dia depois do natal. O inglês é esquecido nessas ocasiões.

Em McKinley High, tirando os xingamentos e slushies quase que diários, minha rotina era bem comum. Meus amigos se resumiam aos meus companheiros do coral: Novas Direções. É um nome ruim, eu sei, e constantemente éramos chamados de "novas ereções" pelos garotos do time de futebol, de hóquei, de basquete por várias líderes de torcida e até pelo time feminino de vôlei. Eu, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Finn e Tina éramos os membros originais. Depois entraram Quinn, Santana e Brittany. Por último, vieram Mike, Puck e Matt. Bem depois, veio Jesse.

Quinn entrou porque na época queria ficar de olho em Finn, o então namorado dela, e arrastou junto Santana e Brittany. É que Finn e eu fazíamos um dueto espetacular. Não que ele seja um cantor excepcional. Tem um timbre bonito, é verdade, mas revela muitas fraquezas quando faz solos. Comigo, Finn melhora substancialmente e a voz dele é um ótimo suporte para a minha. Nossa boa sintonia começou a ganhar força romântica, o que foi um impacto. Quinn não aguentou a idéia do namorado ter encontrado uma parceira mais interessante do que a líder de torcida clichê que ela era. Por isso entrou para o coral e arrastou minha irmã (que dizia preferir morrer a entrar no coral) e Brittany.

Não é que Santana fosse tão amiga assim de Quinn. As duas andavam juntas por conveniência, porque eram as garotas mais desejadas da escola: ambas top cheerios e estavam acima dos demais na hierarquia da popularidade. Só por isso. A verdadeira amiga de Santana sempre foi Brittany. Desde crianças! Brit passava as tardes lá em casa e a gente brincava de casinha: Santana era o marido, Brit a esposa e eu era a filha. Sempre! Quando a puberdade chegou, Santana passou a gostar de ficar a sós com a amiga e aí de mim se ficasse por perto. Logo me mandava ir para o meu quarto fazer a tarefa de casa ou qualquer outra coisa. Não entendia porque dessa ruptura. Passei um tempo odiando Brittany por roubar Santana de mim. Mas a loira não tão esperta, academicamente falando, é uma criatura amável demais para se detestar. Missão impossível. Passei a odiar Santana na maior parte do tempo.

Naquela altura dos acontecimentos, só me lembrava ter visto Quinn na minha casa por duas ocasiões: uma por causa de um trabalho da escola que ela fez com Santana e a outra numa reunião de cheerios. Reunião vírgula. Era mais uma festinha ao redor da piscina. Uma que eu não participei e nem me atrevi a observar da janela do meu quarto ou, no outro dia na escola, poderia ser acusada de pervertida e sabe-se lá que mais. Quinn morava em Dudley Road, um bairro de classe média alta vizinho ao nosso, dominado pela comunidade presbiteriana. A sociedade que estava inserida não aceitava que ela pudesse freqüentar a casa de homossexuais (mesmo um deles sendo o chefe do centro cirúrgico do hospital), com duas filhas de proveta e judias... era melhor a "amizade" ficar na escola.

Quando Quinn engravidou de Noah, minha irmã furiosa no primeiro momento. Depois Santana simplesmente deixou de se importar. Irada mesmo ela ficou quando Noah e eu namoramos por uma semana. Não disse uma palavra diretamente para mim, mas eu conheço aquele olhar muito bem para saber que estaria morta caso me aproximasse.

Ao contrário de Santana, nunca levei amigos para casa antes de integrar o Nova Direções. Às vezes penso que a grande quantidade de atividades extra-curriculares visando a minha carreira ocuparam minha vida a tal ponto que não tive tanto tempo assim para fazer amigos. Talvez tenha sido isso mesmo.


	2. Entra Shelby Corcoran

**ENTRA SHELBY CORCORAN**

Minha vida seguia um equilíbrio delicado. Professor Schuester passou a me dar mais solos depois do meu brilhante desempenho na competição local de corais. Estava mais que certa que meu destino tinha entrado nos trilhos apesar dos pequenos dramas ocasionais. Eu tinha uma boa família, Jesse apareceu na minha vida de repente e se revelou um bom namorado, minha posição de solista no coral era sólida. Quando achava que as coisas seguiriam certa normalidade, um dia Jesse começou a falar de desejos e sonhos. Revelei o meu maior e mais secreto: conhecer a minha mãe biológica. E como num passe de mágica apareceu uma fita K7 no meio das minhas coisas endereçada a mim. Era minha mãe querendo me deixar uma mensagem, mas em vez disso, ela cantou "I Dreamed a Dream", da peça "Os Miseráveis". Num estalo de dedos, minha fantasia tomou conta e logo imaginei um dueto com ela.

"Ei Hobbit!" – Santana entrou no meu quarto sem ser chamada, como sempre – "acabei de cruzar com o seu namorado espião..." – ela finalmente reparou em mim – "... por que você está chorando? Aquele bastardo fez alguma coisa contigo?" – Santana correu em minha direção. Estava sentada em minha poltrona ainda emocionada por escutar pela primeira vez a voz da minha, nossa mãe.

"Não foi ele! Jesse não fez nada de errado."

"Então?"

"Você pensa na nossa mãe?" – limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

Santana suspirou, deu dois passos para trás e sentou-se na beira da minha cama. Entre os vários assuntos que nunca discutíamos, talvez este fosse nosso maior tabu. Quando era pequena e perguntava sobre minha mãe, meus pais repetiam a história da inseminação, de que procuraram pela mulher perfeita, do nascimento de Santana e o meu. Isso aparentemente satisfazia minha irmã, mas eu, de tempos em tempos, voltava ao assunto. Não entenda mal, meus pais fizeram e fazem um trabalho extraordinário. Nunca deixaram faltar nada para nós. Eu e Santana sempre tivemos quase tudo que queríamos – eles só recusavam nos dar aquilo que não fosse apropriado ou que não fosse nos trazer algum bem. Temos família grande (da parte Lopez, pelo menos), amigos, amor, tudo. Mas confesso que esse buraco nunca foi tapado. Mesmo com a melhor família do mundo, eu precisava também da minha mãe. Era pedir demais?

"Às vezes" – Santana confessou – "Pensava mais quando era pequena. Em certos acontecimentos da minha vida. Hoje em dia, nem tanto."

"Se você soubesse onde ela está agora, neste momento, você iria encontrá-la?"

"Ray" – apenas Santana me chamava de "Ray" e, mesmo assim, isso só acontecia quando tínhamos conversas civilizadas em casa. Socialmente, quando não era um apelido grosseiro, ela me chamava de Rachel mesmo. Esse, definitivamente, era um momento civilizado caseiro – "seja como for, já se passaram 16 anos e isso é tempo demais na vida de uma pessoa, sobretudo de um adulto. Penso que nossa mãe já deva ter marido, outros filhos e nós ficamos no passado. Papi..." – ela só chamava meu pai de "papi" – "... e papai são mais que suficientes para mim. E quando preciso de uma ajuda feminina, sempre dá para recorrer a abuela e a tia Rosa, e bubbee também... mas só em última necessidade" – abriu um sorriso discreto – "Mas nunca a tia Maria, porque carola do jeito que é, a gente correria o risco de ficarmos presas em um convento" – soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, dessas que só ela sabia fazer e que tinha a capacidade de deixar qualquer ambiente mais leve.

Abuela era uma senhora dessas especiais que conseguia enxergar no fundo da alma da gente. Ela sempre dava os conselhos mais sábios para qualquer situação. Tia Rosa foi a presença feminina mais freqüente que tivemos em nossa infância. Ela é a irmã mais nova de meu pai e ajudou quando Santana e eu éramos bebês. Quando tínhamos oito anos, ela se casou e se mudou para uma cidade a 100 km de Lima, onde mora com o marido e os três filhos. Mesmo assim, Tia Rosa correu para ficar conosco em alguns momentos cruciais, como na nossa primeira menstruação. Ou quando Santana perdeu a virgindade aos 15 anos e chorou uma semana. Já a tia Maria é uma ultra-religiosa católica, irmã quase 10 anos mais velha que meu pai. Ela até hoje não aceita muito bem o casamento dos meus pais e acha uma aberração a forma que Santana e eu fomos concebidas. Não é a presença mais agradável.

Bubbee é uma mulher cercada de preconceitos e mistérios. Demorou que ela aceitasse meu pai como membro da família e ela costuma ser muito rígida conosco. Mas o coração duro derrete quando mais precisamos de carinho.

"Ray!" – Santana chamou a minha atenção depois de eu ter fugido para a lua por alguns instantes – "Por que você desenterrou esse assunto? Descobriu alguma coisa?"

"Não..." – menti – "Acho que é só mais uma daquelas crises que de vez em quando acontecem."

"Rachel..." – ela falou num tom grave, baixo, que ela costumava fazer quando sentia que estava escondendo alguma coisa ou mentindo.

"É sério Santy" – outro apelido só dito entre nós – "É só mais uma das minhas crises."

Santana levantou-se da minha cama e deu um selinho nos meus lábios, como de vez em quando fazíamos. Era um hábito que tínhamos desde pequenas. Com o passar dos anos foi ficando mais raro, motivado apenas por situações singulares. Falar de nossa mãe definitivamente era uma dessas ocasiões. Não dávamos selinhos na frente de estranhos ou dos amigos. Era algo bem nosso.

"Vou tomar um banho. Achei que a minha vida fosse ficar melhor sendo a capitã das cheerios. Ledo engano! Qualquer coisa..." – se virou antes de sair de uma vez do meu quarto – "não me chame."

...

O dia começou como qualquer outro: a primeira coisa que fiz após levantar ás seis da manhã foi fazer os meus exercícios, tomei um banho rápido, Santana e eu disputamos a pia para escovar os dentes e me arrumei para ir à escola. Enfim: rotina. Fomos tomar meu café da manhã. Santana já estava em seu uniforme de cheerio (sério, ela tinha sete desses: um para cada dia da semana e dois extras para os dias de jogos). Papai resmungava porque meu pai estava fazendo ovos com bacon naquela manhã. Pai e Santana comiam carne – minha irmã só não comia carne de porco por causa de nossa religião, mas consumia todo o resto. Papai era vegetariano e eu era vegan. A guerra em relação ao cardápio costumava ser dividida, mas quando meu pai decidia fritar bacon, aí era reclamação por todos os lados.

"Droga papi, eu queria comer ovos, mas você estragou tudo colocando esse bacon nojento."

"Toda carne é nojenta e inapropriada para uma alimentação verdadeiramente saudável. Isso sem mencionar que os animais são maltratados e abatidos com requintes de crueldade."

"Cala a boca, tampinha. A conversa não chegou à cozinha."

"Nós estamos na cozinha, Satan!"

"Meninas!" – papai falou alto – "Sim, o pai de vocês foi extremamente rude em fritar esse pedaço de carne de porco e gordura sabendo dos nossos princípios. Mas isso não é motivo para gritaria."

"Eu não acredito em vocês!" – pai falou como se estivesse profundamente ofendido – "Eu sou o médico da casa e vocês deveriam confiar que os meus hábitos alimentares são exemplares para todos nós. Bacon é gostoso, eu estou com vontade de comê-lo e assim vou fazê-lo, com ou sem o consentimento de vocês três."

O silêncio voltou a reinar. Eu comi pão integral com geléia de morango e suco de laranja. Papai me acompanhou. Santana engoliu um prato de cereais com leite e pai ficou com seus ovos fedidos com bacon. Logo cada um foi para o seu destino: nós para a escola, papai para a universidade comunitária e meu pai para o hospital. Santana praticamente me jogou dentro do carro porque estava atrasada para pegar Brit. Era a nossa rotina, exceto quando Brit avisava que outra pessoa a levaria, como a mãe dela ou um garoto qualquer que ela tivesse feito sexo na noite anterior. Mas o normal era chegarmos as três juntas. Sempre que o carro parava na frente da casa de esquina azul claro no Green Oak (bairro de classe média onde morava a maioria dos integrantes do coral), Santana buzinava três vezes para Brittany sair e eu pulava para o banco de trás, ligava o ipod e me desligava da conversa inútil e vulgar que as duas teriam logo pela manhã.

"Se não for pedir demais" – disse ainda no estacionamento da escola – "será que daria para eu não levar um slushie na cara hoje? Esqueci de trazer uma roupa reserva."

"Vou pensar no seu caso, loser. Agora dá o fora." – ela me expulsava assim para aproveitar um pouco do tempo e beijar Brittany.

"Te vejo na aula de geografia!" – disse só por dizer. Santana iria me ignorar de qualquer forma. Era como se não fizéssemos cinco classes juntas.

Não levei slushie na cara. Passei o período da manhã inteiro sozinha porque Jesse não foi a escola depois de nosso pequeno drama ocasionado por causa do vídeo de "Run Joey Run". Não tínhamos terminado formalmente, mas ficou no ar que sim. No final do quinto período, pouco antes do almoço, recebi o telefonema da minha espiã em Carmel (pago 15 dólares por semana). Ela me informou que Jesse havia voltado para a antiga escola e, por conseqüência, ao Vocal Adrenalina. Pior, a compra que a escola dele mandou fazer denunciava um número de Lady Gaga. Eu me apavorei! Todos os meus dramas pessoais tinham importância reduzida pela idéia de não conseguir ganhar as regionais. E se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava era de ganhar. Minha carreira dependia disso.

Dediquei o resto do meu tempo apurando a notícia, como uma perfeita jornalista investigativa. Descobri a loja que fizeram as encomendas, a quantidade, tudo. Corri até a sala de ensaios e encontrei o clube discutindo um assunto bobo referente aos trajes novos da Tina... não estava preocupada. Tina só me chamava atenção quando professor dava a ela um solo que era do meu total interesse. Como não era o caso, apenas ignorei o debate e disparei as novidades e o pessoal reagiu exatamente como imaginei: nosso título estava em risco e precisávamos descobrir mais sobre o nosso inimigo o quanto antes.

No dia seguinte, Brittany estava lá em casa planejando com Santana o visual Gaga que elas usariam para uma apresentação interna do coral. Óbvio que elas me deixaram de fora. Não liguei. Estava habituada em ficar de fora e outra razão era porque descobrir sobre o meu inimigo me interessava mais. Informação é sempre a arma mais valiosa em meio de uma guerra. Meus atos eram mais que justificados: era a capitã do coral e isso delegava certas responsabilidades: inclusive o trabalho sujo. Mercedes e Quinn passaram lá em casa para me apanhar. A gente tinha combinado de espionar os ensaios do Vocal Adrenalina naquele fim de tarde. Mercedes foi pela diversão, mas Quinn tinha semelhante motivação em vencer.

A escola de Carmel era mais elitizada do que McKinley High e, para falar a verdade, a maioria dos garotos da minha vizinhança estudavam lá. Jesse era um deles. Ele morava apenas duas ruas à frente da minha. Pela lógica, Santana e eu deveríamos ter ido para lá no Ensino Médio, mas Brittany estudaria na McKinley e Santana tinha de ir para lá também "porque precisava ajudar a amiga a se formar a qualquer custo". Eu não queria ir para McKinley. Ao menos em Carmel eu veria rostos mais conhecidos. Mas a minha briga foi em vão. Meus pais tinham esse ideal de que irmãs não deveriam ser separadas, especialmente gêmeas e yada, yada, yada.

Quando chegamos ao auditório, Shelby estava bronqueada pela forma robótica com que os integrantes do Vocal Adrenalina estavam executando a coreografia Gaga. Então ela parou tudo, mandou os alunos dela sentarem no auditório e começou a lição de como se deveria comportar em cima de um palco: com emoção e organicidade. Ela olhou imponente para os alunos na platéia e passou a cantar uma música de "Funny Girl", o meu musical favorito. Meu coração disparou, minhas pernas perderam completamente a força por alguns segundos e acho que comecei a suar frio. Todos esses anos estudando canto deixaram meu ouvido apuradíssimo. Não só era capaz de identificar qualquer tom, como também tinha talento raro para gravar e reconhecer todo tipo de timbre. Conhecia dezenas de cantores apenas pelo murmurar. Aquela voz era a mesma gravada na fita K7. Era a voz da minha mãe. Shelby Corcoran era a minha mãe e eu tinha certeza absoluta. Levantei-me, apesar dos protestos de Mercedes e Quinn, e fui em direção ao palco. Estava hipnotizada. emocionada e totalmente fora de mim por causa daquela linda voz. No final, assim que Shelby terminou a última nota, eu me aproximei de vez.

"Senhora Corcoran... eu sou Rachel Berry-Lopez... eu sou sua filha."

Shelby, minha mãe, imediatamente dispensou os músicos e o coral. Eu pedi para que Quinn e Mercedes fossem embora, mas que antes avisassem Santana no celular para me buscar no auditório da Carmel o quanto antes. E tinha de ressaltar a situação de emergência. Conhecendo minha irmã, ela demoraria no mínimo meia hora para vir me buscar caso eu ligasse. Isso porque a Carmel ficava a cinco minutos de carro da nossa casa. E quando disse meia hora de espera era numa situação em que Santana estivesse bem-humorada. Do contrário, ela gritaria comigo e falaria para eu voltar a pé. Se as meninas ligassem, por outro lado, ela ficaria preocupada e reagiria mais rápido. Talvez em 15 minutos? De qualquer forma, teria algum tempo para uma primeira conversa com minha mãe. Ao ver que o meu pensamento virou realidade, um pânico bateu sobre mim. Mal conseguia olhar para o rosto de Shelby e, por isso, sentei-me em uma poltrona distante da que ela estava, uma fileira à frente.

"Você se arrepende" – perguntei hesitante. Tinha muito medo da resposta.

"Sim. Não. E muito!"

"Quando decidiu que era a hora de me procurar?"

"Eu te vi cantar na competição local. Você foi extraordinária! Você era eu!"

Conversar com a minha mãe pela primeira vez na vida era emocionante. Mais ainda quando percebia que suas pequenas impressões eram iguais as minhas. Era como se a genética finalmente tivesse feito sentido. Então minha mãe perguntou:

"Como se sente?"

"Com sede!" – virei-me e encarei o rosto dela pela primeira vez desde o início de nossa conversa. Vi que estava intrigada, esperando por uma explicação – "Quando era pequena e ficava triste, meus pais sempre me traziam um copo com água. Com o tempo eu não sabia mais se estava triste ou simplesmente com sede."

Foi quando ela surtou ou algo assim. Mesmo eu propondo um jantar, ela disse em pânico que simplesmente ligaria depois e começou a descer do auditório, me abandonando pela segunda vez. Mas antes que ela tivesse a chance de sair, Santana chegou com a cara fechada, de braços cruzados, e com a sutileza característica.

"Rachel!" – ela gritou – "Que merda aconteceu? Quinn me ligou de jeito que me fez parecer que você estava sendo torturada ou algo assim. E agora você está aí... inteira! Saiba que quando chegarmos em casa, juro que vou te bater até você aprender a não interromper meus negócios por nada" – neste momento, Shelby parou e olhou para cima do auditório onde Santana estava.

"Santana..." – eu já disse com lágrimas nos olhos – "essa é Shelby Corcoran, nossa mãe."

Minha irmã sempre foi um poço de imprevisibilidade quando o assunto era emoções. Ou ela reagia com exagero passional, ou se transformava numa pedra de gelo. A segunda opção aconteceu ali.

"Senhora Corcoran!" – ela cumprimentou cruzando os braços.

"Santana!" – Shelby disse à distância – "É um prazer conhecê-la." – minha irmã não respondeu – "Vocês duas vão me desculpar, mas eu realmente preciso ir."

Assim que Shelby se retirou, Santana correu ao meu encontro e me abraçou. Ficamos alguns minutos ali até que eu conseguisse me recompor e ir para o carro. Ironicamente, Santana viu um jarro de água em cima da mesa do diretor. Ela pegou o copo, encheu de água e trouxe para mim. Chorei ainda mais.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Subi direto para o meu quarto enquanto Santana ficou lá em baixo explicando o que tinha acontecido para os nossos pais. Era o óbvio presumir isso porque logo eles chegaram com mais um copo de água, me fazendo carinho e dizendo no meu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. Engraçado é que essa era a mesma reação que eu sonhava que minha mãe faria comigo assim que me encontrasse. As fantasias que temos por vezes são bonitas demais para a dura realidade. Pouco depois, Santana chegou com uma bandeja com um sanduíche de alface, cenoura ralada e tomate e um copo de suco de laranja.

"Você não desceu para o jantar! Precisa comer, Ray."

"Como você pode estar assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Você acabou de descobrir quem é a nossa mãe e fica assim: como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"É que eu não procurava por ela" – colocou a bandeja com o lanche ao meu lado e sentou-se na cama, com as costas encostadas na cabeceira – "como eu te disse antes: ela nunca me fez tanta falta assim. Agora tudo que sei é que a mulher que doou o óvulo e alugou a barriga para que a gente pudesse nascer trabalha na escola do nosso bairro e dirige o nosso principal adversário. Mas o que isso muda em minha vida na prática?" – ela me encarou – "Pelo jeito que Corcoran saiu correndo, provavelmente nada!"

"Ela decidiu me procurar quando me viu na competição local. Classificou a minha apresentação como extraordinária... e mandou que Jesse plantasse arquivos nas minhas coisas para que pudesse ir até ela. Aparentemente os nossos pais colocaram uma cláusula no contrato."

"Como assim?"

"Que ela não poderia nos procurar até que a gente fizesse 18 anos. Se a gente se encontrasse antes desta idade, deveria ser por iniciativa minha ou sua."

"Oh, então Corcoran não queria esperar os 18 anos e armou a situação... para depois rejeitar de novo?" – a voz de Santana crescia em raiva – "Rachel, você não sabe como eu gostaria de bater em você por ter caído feito uma patinha nessa história."

"Achei que não se importasse."

"É claro que eu me importo!" – franziu a testa – "Ela não tem o direito de bagunçar a sua vida num dia para no outro agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quem ela pensa que é para fuder com a cabeça dos outros?"

"Você não acha que ela está tão confusa e emocional como nós?"

"Coma o seu sanduíche, ok?" – Santana se levantou da minha cama e já foi saindo do quarto sem responder a minha pergunta.


	3. Primeira despedida

**PRIMEIRA DESPEDIDA**

Não fui à escola naquela amanhã. Meu pai estaria entraria no plantão do hospital no final da tarde e papai cancelou uma das classes na universidade comunitária só para ficar comigo. Meu pai entrou em contato com o psicólogo para que eu pudesse ser atendida ainda naquela tarde. Como médico, ele pensava que essa era a forma mais eficaz de resolver certos problemas: dentro de uma clínica ou num consultório. Normalmente eu discutiria até aceitar a sugestão, mas não desta vez. Desabafar com estranhos às vezes era mais eficaz do que com alguém próximo.

"E quanto ao coral?" – papai perguntou – "Vai faltar também à atividade que você mais gosta na escola?"

"Não sei... não fiz uma roupa Gaga!"

"Como?"

"É a nossa tarefa da semana: apresentar uma música da Lady Gaga com trajes inspirados nela e tudo mais. Por causa de todas essas coisas que aconteceram... acabei não fazendo e não sei se valeria a pena aparecer com as minhas roupas normais."

"Lady Gaga não é a cantora das roupas esquisitas que você e Santana clamam ser a diva da atualidade?" – e meu pai disse mais baixo, pra si mesmo – "Sempre acho extraordinário quando vocês duas concordam em alguma coisa."

"A própria! Mas... não consigo pensar em uma roupa inspirada em Gaga que possa ser feita em uma manhã e que represente o meu estado de espírito."

"Eu adoro a roupa de sapos! Tenho uma aluna que disse que seria a roupa dela para o Dia das Bruxas deste ano. Daí ela me mostrou uma foto e achei sensacional" – papai sorriu e uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça.

Corri até o porão e procurei pela caixa de animais de pelúcia velhos meus e de Santana. Papai e eu costuramos os bichos em um dos meus pijamas e trabalhamos duro nisso enquanto meu pai cuidava do nosso almoço. Sinal de que hoje teríamos comida mais apimentada à mesa: arroz, feijão (sem carne moída), guacamole e a salada doce mexicana que meu pai era mestre em preparar. Estava uma delícia.

Papai me deixou na escola antes de seguir para uma das classes na universidade comunitária. Passei no vestiário e deixei o casaco cinza que cobria o meu traje Gaga. Ainda do corredor, pude ouvir que a turma discutia as novidades.

"Estão prontos?" – era Mercedes – "Shelby Corcoran, a técnica deles, é a mãe de Rachel e Santana."

"Obrigada por informar!" – Santana disse em tom irônico – "E por espalhar!"

"Estamos ferrados" – Noah esbravejou – "Rachel vai nos abandonar e se juntar ao Vocal Adrenalina."

"Nunca!" – fiz a minha entrada triunfal – "Não quero falar sobre o assunto e ainda estou processando as novidades. Meus pais já marcaram um analista para hoje à tarde e eu estou vestindo um traje Gaga que representa as privações da minha infância."

Não queria drama, não queria mostrar ainda mais fragilidade para eles. Eu era a capitã do time! Fui logo puxando a turma das garotas e Kurt para o palco, que era onde me realizava, onde me sentia uma rainha, onde eu podia brilhar. Nossa apresentação foi matadora e confesso que fiquei orgulhosa quando minha irmã fez o solo final. A voz de Santana é abrasiva, sensual, diferente. Aos poucos ela estava ganhando confiança e tinha certeza que logo ia fazer solos tal como a irmãzinha aqui. Ou melhor... deixa pra lá. Eu ainda sou a estrela da Broadway da família, certo?

O fato é que depois da nossa apresentação, a depressão voltou. Santana usava um traje super sensual, mostrando que nada abala sua estima apesar do nosso drama familiar. Quanto as outras garotas? Todas tão bem... Brittany estava incrível, sexy, e Quinn era a coisa mais adorável do mundo com a roupa de estrela. Chegava a ser injusto ter ao seu lado uma menina tão linda e atraente mesmo quando grávida. E eu? Tinha bichos de pelúcia pendurados no pijama. Minha estima estava péssima

"Santana" – a puxei no intervalo para a apresentação dos meninos – "me dá a chave do carro?"

"Aonde vai?"

"Será que você pode apenas confiar em mim e não fazer tantas perguntas?"

"Confiar em você? Está vendo um hospício aqui por perto?"

"O carro também é meu, sabia? E se não me der as chaves, vou contar pros nossos pais que você foi para a detenção ontem por ter sido pega sexting Puck em pleno teste de física" – Santana é um gêniozinho nas matérias exatas. Ela terminou a prova antes de todos, ficou entediada e começou a passar mensagens sacanas pelo celular só pra se distrair – "e ainda conto que foi você a responsável por invadir a casa do vizinho e colocar vodca na água daquele cachorro irritante só porque o dono ainda mais irritante reclamou que você ficava se esfregando com o Puck na árvore em frente a casa dele."

"O quê? Você foi junto comigo, tampinha! Você também odeia aquele velho escroto."

"É... mas foi você que teve a idéia, executou o plano que quase matou o cachorro! Eu só vigiei as suas costas."

Com relutância e depois de fazer mil recomendações terroristas do tipo "se você arranhar ou bater vai pagar cada centavo do mecânico" e yada, yada, yada, Santana me deu as chaves. Eu corri até o estacionamento em direção ao nosso Renault preto. Dirigi rumo a Carmel, onde sabia que minha mãe estaria comandando os ensaios do coral de lá naquele horário. Cheguei exatamente no momento que ela estava dispensando a turma com comentários ácidos e cruéis. Posso ter herdado a aparência e o talento da minha mãe, mas Santana, com certeza, puxou a personalidade.

"Mãe?"

"Uau" – admirou-se assim que me viu – "Seus trajes estão ficando piores."

"É importante" – e mostrei a roupa por baixo do casaco.

"Oh meu bom deus!" – ficou genuinamente chocada.

"Meus pais não podem resolver isso. Eu preciso de uma mãe agora."

O que eu queria dizer é que havia coisas que só uma mãe poderia me ajudar. Principalmente alguém como eu que não teve uma figura feminina forte ao lado para explicar as coisas da vida, e tão pouco soube correr atrás para aprender aos trancos e barrancos, como foi o caso de Santana. Eu precisava da minha mãe e precisava agora. Shelby me levou até uma espécie de sala de figurino da escola. Não sei descrever muito bem o momento, mas enquanto ela discursava sobre vestidos, adereços e Lady Gaga, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto aquilo era bom. De ter realmente alguém que me amparasse e trabalhasse de modo que eu pudesse elevar a minha auto-estima pela primeira vez na vida. Deus sabe o quanto rezei por uma mãe. Abuela ajudava, tia Rosa também. Mas elas não estavam presentes o tempo todo para me abraçar, me dar colo e me ensinar.

Minha mãe parecia se divertir me fazendo experimentar os assessórios mais inusitados. Ela morou em Nova York, conheceu os bastidores dos grandes musicais, fez pequenos papéis na off, off Broadway. Certamente essa frustrada, porém importante experiência na cidade a fez crescer muito. Bom ou mal, Shelby teve a oportunidade de conhecer muitas pessoas das áreas técnicas, como os figurinistas. Enquanto ela adaptava adereços num vestido preto e cinza, contou uma história que dividiu um apartamento de um quarto só com um amigo gay que estava na cidade para ser estilista. Foi esse amigo que a ensinou a se vestir bem, a combinar peças e assessórios. Achei fabuloso conhecer um pouquinho da vida e da experiência da minha mãe. O vestido ficou perfeito e depois ela arrumou o meu cabelo e me emprestou óculos e sapatos.

"Uau!" – sorriu pra mim orgulhosa depois de meia hora de trabalho – "você vai arrasar."

"Obrigada mãe!" – senti vontade de abraçá-la, mas não estava bem certa de como ela reagiria. Essa relação de amigas parecia deixá-la mais confortável. Achei melhor manter a distância.

"Dê um alô em Santana por mim?" – acenei positivo.

Olhei para o relógio e precisava correr. A apresentação dos meninos já deveria estar começando àquela altura.

"Desculpe, me atrasei" – entrei no auditório, atraindo todos os olhares das garotas, Kurt e do professor Schuester.

"Você está linda, Rachel!" – mal acreditei que Santana estava me elogiando na frente de todo mundo com um sorriso orgulhoso no canto do rosto.

"Obrigada. Minha mãe que fez."

Então vi que o sorriso no canto do rosto dela ficou aberto genuíno. Não me contive e gargalhei.

No caminho para casa, contei a Santana como foi o encontro e de como Shelby havia sido bem mais amena e solícita desta vez. Minha irmã ficou feliz por mim. Sempre soube que o assunto "mãe" era mais importante para mim do que para ela. Chegamos no início da noite. Meu pai já havia saído para o plantão no hospital e papai estava na cozinha preparando o nosso jantar. Santana e eu corremos para o banho, que era o tempo da comida ficar pronta. Papai havia preparado um delicioso jantar vegetariano (com o filé de peixe grelhado à parte para a minha irmã). E assim comemos em paz, felizes, enquanto falávamos sobre as coisas que fizemos ao longo do dia. O psicólogo acabou sendo esquecido. Papai e Santana venceram a guerra do controle remoto comigo e ficaram assistindo um programa sobre florestas tropicais no Discovery Channel. Não era o meu favorito e tão pouco entendia como aquilo podia ser tão fascinante. Preferia a reprise do seriado de médicos.

Os comentários sobre mogno, reflorestamento e resinas logo me entediaram. Sério! Quem em sã consciência imagina Santana conversando sobre qualidade da terra para plantio? Subi para meu quarto com o propósito de assistir algum filme no meu computador. Quando encarei o celular em cima da minha penteadeira, não resisti e disquei o número de Shelby Corcoran.

"Alô? Mãe?"

"Rachel!" – ela me disse do outro lado da linha – "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Santana está bem?"

"Não! Eu só liguei... talvez a gente possa conversar um pouco... gostaria de dizer que o vestido foi um sucesso..." – um silêncio desconfortável seguido de um suspiro alto quase me ensurdeceu ao telefone.

"Rachel... não acho que isso vai funcionar."

"Por que? O que é tão complicado?" – mais silêncio e suspiros – "Por que você armou uma situação para que eu te encontrasse? Por que você me ajudou hoje à tarde se não quer nada mais comigo?"

"Eu cometi um erro. Sonhei com uma situação e me deparei com uma realidade muito diferente que não sei como lidar. Não espero que você entenda, não é algo que se fale por telefone e espera que o outro possa absorva toda a mensagem. Não é simples Rachel."

"Então explique para mim, em pessoa! Amanhã no auditório da Carmel."

"Ok. Eu te encontrarei lá às 14h depois das aulas e antes dos ensaios do coral."

Assim que desliguei o telefone, chorei baixinho, sozinha, no escuro.

...

"Eu te odeio" – Santana cruzou os braços.

Estávamos no auditório da Carmel. Eu, com o meu vestido vermelho, e minha irmã ao meu lado com o velho uniforme cheerio. Não foi tão complicado assim arrastá-la para o colégio do nosso bairro. Bastou um pouco de chantagem emocional misturada com um pouco de lógica. No caso, que se algo desse muito errado e eu me matasse após o encontro com a nossa mãe, a culpa seria inteiramente dela. Acho que Santana não via tantos problemas em me ver morta, mas odiaria levar a culpa.

"É sua mãe também" – ignorei a carranca dela e analisei as partituras da música que tinha pesquisado na internet.

"Mas é o seu drama."

"Você deveria me agradecer porque eu te conheço muito bem e sei que se arrependeria depois por ter desperdiçado a chance."

"É, eu deveria te agradecer por ter perdido a chance de estar a meio caminho de um maravilhoso orgasmo na casa do Puck a essa hora."

"Eu não preciso ouvir sobre sua vida sexual!"

"Por deus, nem eu!" – minha mãe nos interrompeu – "Isso foi mais perturbador do que poderia imaginar."

Shelby se aproximou de nós, deu a volta no piano e ficou à nossa frente. O instrumento musical entre nós passou a funcionar como um escudo. Só não tinha certeza se era nosso ou dela. Shelby estava elegante, vestida em uma jaqueta de couro fino, bijuteria discreta combinando com o traje urbano chique. Fiquei imaginando se um dia poderia ser tão sofisticada quanto.

"Como os pais de vocês chegaram a esses nomes? Rachel e Santana?"

"Santana e Rachel" – minha irmã resmungou – "Eu sou a mais velha."

"Eles eram grandes fãs de Friends" – desconversei – "e meu pai é fanático pelo Carlos Santana. Tem até uma guitarra autografada que ninguém pode encostar."

Ela riu discretamente. Em seguida a seriedade tomou conta dos nossos rostos e um breve silêncio contaminou o ambiente. A tensão era tão grande que se fosse possível condensá-la, nos sufocaria.

"Sei que você me chamou aqui para dizer adeus" – me esforcei para não começar a chorar.

"Eu realmente queria que isso tivesse dado certo" – inclinou-se sobre o piano – "Com vocês duas. Queria poder compensar de alguma forma todo esse tempo de ausência. Mas sabe quando foi que mudei de idéia? Quando você contou sobre os seus pais te trazerem água quando fica triste. Percebi que nós nunca teríamos algo assim. É tarde demais para nós e penso que tudo que poderíamos compartilhar agora seria extremamente confuso para você."

"Confuso para quem, senhora Corcoran?" – Santana falou tão calma que tive arrepios. Então ela cruzou os braços e colocou aquele olhar de superioridade que era tão característico – "Essa é a justificativa mais babaca e covarde que já ouvi na minha vida."

"Você é minha mãe. Eu me sinto tão mal por querer correr para os seus braços e você me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Mas..." – as palavras me faltaram.

"Fique tranqüila, senhora Corcoran" – Santana fechou a cara e encarou minha mãe enquanto passava as mãos nas minhas costas, como se quisesse me confortar e me proteger ao mesmo tempo – "da minha parte não há sentimento parecido."

"É que, pra você, eu sou apenas sua progenitora biológica. Não a sua mãe. Mas você tem razão: eu tenho medo. Eu tenho desejos e necessidades que fazem não me encaixar na vida de vocês e vice-versa. Ainda assim, eu sou mãe e a última coisa que faria seria prejudicá-las de alguma forma. Por isso sei que o melhor é não levarmos isso adiante."

"Isso quer dizer que não poderemos nos ver mais? Que devemos fingir que a gente não se conhece?" – senti meu coração bater mais forte, quase desesperado.

"Seria uma tolice. Vamos encarar da seguinte forma: que essa distância será saudável, por enquanto. Mas no futuro, nada impede que nós três possamos ficar mais próximas, nos conhecer melhor" – então Shelby me encarou – "e não pense que eu vou facilitar as coisas nas regionais só porque vocês estão no time adversário."

"Manda ver" – sorri rapidamente para, em seguida, fazer outro grande esforço para segurar minhas lágrimas.

"Posso dar um abraço de despedida?" – fiquei surpresa por ter sido Shelby a pedir.

Santana foi a primeira a dar a volta no piano e deu um abraço rápido. A impressão que tive é que o gesto seria ainda mais breve se Shelby não a tivesse segurado um pouco mais. Eu não. Na minha vez eu procurei prolongar o momento o máximo que pude. Respirei fundo para sentir o perfume que ela usava, o xampu. Pequenas coisas que poderia memorizar e guardar.

"Você poderia fazer um favor?" – acenei positivo e ela abriu a pasta – "Quando estiver com sede, você pode tomar água neste copo?" – abriu a embalagem e me mostrou uma taça de vidro enfeitada com uma estrela dourada desenhada – "Tenho mania de estrelas" – aceitei o presente, apreciando ainda mais o leve carinho nos meus cabelos – "Eu não sabia bem o que poderia te dar, Santana" – tirou um envelope e o entregou a minha irmã – "Breadstixs é o meu restaurante favorito nesta cidade e achei que você poderia ter um belo jantar acompanhada por alguém que realmente goste."

A doce ironia da genética. Assim como estrelas era uma mania minha, Breadstixs era a obsessão de Santana. Quando não era o macarrão a bolonhesa, era o filé enorme com cebolas que ela pedia. Isso sem falar na obsessão dela pelos pãezinhos.

"Recomendo o filé acebolado" – Shelby continuou – "é o meu favorito. E os pãezinhos!"

Santana arregalou os olhos e eu sempre achava gozado o jeito que ela ficava quando era surpreendida e depois fazia aquela cara de "eu não confio em você nem por um segundo".

"Antes de você ir embora, você cantaria comigo?" – Shelby parecia interessada – "Sempre tive essa fantasia de fazer um dueto contigo. Isso significaria muito pra mim."

"Claro! Seria uma honra."

"Brad!" – gritei e ele saiu da coxia. Shelby me encarou desconfiada. Bom, eu já tinha planejado essa parte, por isso pedi um grande favor ao músico do nosso coral – "Ele sempre está por perto!"

O pianista sentou-se ao instrumento e Santana arrumou um espaço no banco ao seu lado. Comecei a cantar e Shelby pegou num instante o espírito da canção. Foi incrível! Ela é uma cantora fabulosa. Com certeza foi o melhor dueto que fiz na vida. Ao final, ela apenas me fez um elogio, um carinho rápido e se retirou do auditório. Não segurei mais as lágrimas. Senti braços me envolvendo, me consolando, braços estes que eram de Santana. Ela também os olhos úmidos. Choramos juntas por algum tempo até que tivéssemos condições de recolher nossas coisas e irmos embora.


	4. Segunda despedida

**SEGUNDA DESPEDIDA**

No outro dia, na escola, estava como um trapo ambulante, remoendo tudo que tinha dado errado na minha vida. Tive vários solos negados pelo professor Schue, fui rejeitada por diretores de teatro de bairro, montagens amadoras, por todos os namorados que tive (Jesse, Finn e Noah), pela minha própria mãe. Tinha ânsias de vômito em pensar que a única pessoa que me desejava era Jewfro... ou melhor... Jacob Ben Israel. Era uma maldição?

Sei que para os outros integrantes do coral, inclusive para o professor Schue, o problema da minha depressão era apenas um coração quebrado. Não os culpo. Apenas os bons observadores conseguem enxergar o quadro todo e, para ser honesta, quem naquela escola tinha essa capacidade? Apenas Santana estava consciente de tudo e ela se recusava a dizer qualquer palavra que fosse a respeito. Era o jeito dela. No intervalo entre o terceiro e o quarto período recebi o telefone de Jesse para encontrá-lo do estacionamento da escola. Corri esperançosa para encontrá-lo, afinal, uma coisa de bom deveria acontecer na minha vida em uma semana que tinha sido uma montanha russa emocional. Como fui ingênua ao pensar que Jesse faria as coisas melhorarem. Tudo que ele fez foi me atrair a uma tocaia em que o time A do Vocal Adrenalina fez de mim alvo de uma avalanche de ovos. Meu ex-namorado ainda aplicou o golpe de misericórdia bem no meio da minha testa.

Depois que todos foram embora, não tinha mais o que fazer. Não voltaria para a escola só para passar por mais humilhação. Seria um regozijo para aquelas pessoas, na realidade. Olhei o horário. Papai estava em classe agora e meu pai tinha passado a noite anterior de plantão. Eu não daria esse trabalho. Não teria coragem de ver ninguém do coral... não naquele momento. Então mandei a mensagem para a única pessoa que restou:

"_Jesse me machucou. Estou no estacionamento_".

Nunca vi Santana atender um pedido meu tão rápido. Quando ela me viu cobertas de ovos, chorando, não disse uma palavra. Não precisava. Ela abriu o porta-malas e pegou alguns plásticos e sacolas. Num trabalho rápido, forrou o banco do passageiro.

"Quem foi?" – perguntou séria.

"Jesse e os garotos do Vocal Adrenalina."

"Só vou te deixar em casa, ok? Tenho que voltar logo" – ela falou naquele tom de voz sério de quando estava planejando fazer alguma coisa, mas não queria ser descoberta.

"Santy, você não vá fazer besteira! Não vale à pena."

"Slushies são uma coisa. Uma equipe inteira se reunir para jogar ovos tem outra conotação".

"Eles retaliaram em cima de mim porque Noah e Finn furaram os pneus dos carros deles. Eu sou a capitã do coral, principal solista e ex-namorada de Jesse. Natural que eles tenham escolhido a mim para se vingarem".

"Esse papo não me convence".

"Olha aqui, Santana! Você não vai fazer nada!"

"Embora eu quisesse muito, Ray, não poderia! Não hoje. A competição nacional das cheerios é neste fim de semana. A treinadora Sue está tirando a nossa pele. Em especial a minha. Infelizmente eu não tenho como fazer nada, mas acho que você deveria contar o que aconteceu para os meninos do coral. Isso não dá para ficar impune".

"Não vou contar para ninguém! Passar por mais uma humilhação?"

"Se você não contar, eu conto e aumento a história. Isso está passando dos limites. Primeiro aquele afronte no auditório, depois o estrago na nossa sala e agora os ovos?"

"Ok, mas vai ser do meu jeito".

"Jesse precisa aprender. Nunca fui com a cara daquele arrogante prepotente".

Ela parou o carro em frente a nossa casa e eu saltei. Acreditei que ela não faria nada para revidar e secretamente agradeci por Sue Silvester estar arrancando a pele das cherrios. Pelo menos isso servia para manter Santana fora de confusão. Entrei em casa o mais quieta que podia para não chamar atenção do meu pai, que estava no quintal nadando na piscina. Tomei o meu banho, fiz o meu máximo para tirar o cheiro de ovo do meu cabelo, sequei-o, deitei na minha cama para curti toda a minha miséria.

"Rachel? Hija?" – Meu pai entrou no quarto – "Por que está aqui a essa hora?"

"Santana me trajo" – respondi em espanhol.

"Está enferma?" – sentou-se ao lado da minha cama e passou a mão no meu rosto para ver se estava com febre.

"Estoy bien... sólo um poco triste."

Ele se levantou e dois minutos reapareceu no meu quarto com um copo d'água e o colocou em cima do meu criado mudo.

"Gustaria hablar?"

"Ahora no."

"Me gustaría pedir una pizza... pero se puede preparar un delicioso almuerzo para ti. ¿Qué tal una ensalada verde con tomates, zanahoria y la piña picada y sazonada con salsa de mostaza y miel? Como toque final, de postre, bananas caramelizadas pueden hacer aquellos que usted ama."

"Seria muy bueno! Gracias!" – açúcar era tudo que eu precisava naquele instante. Sorte ter um pai médico e metido a gourmet.

O almoço beirou a perfeição. Ficamos os dois na bancada da cozinha saboreando nossa refeição e conversando sobre pequenas trivialidades. Ele contou que tiraria duas semanas de folga do hospital para que a nossa família pudesse viajar nessas férias de verão. Meus pais andaram cogitando a Europa, talvez Londres. Ir para algum lugar da América Latina também nunca estava descartado em nossa família. Meu pai é chileno e alguns dos Lopez ainda moram em Santiago, basicamente tios e primos do meu pai. América do Sul era sempre uma opção barata de se passar as férias.

A lembrança mais forte que tenho da nossa última viajem foi quando estávamos no sítio do primo de meu pai, numa vinícola a beira dos Andes onde a gente tomava caldos e vinhos enquanto ouvíamos Mercedes Sosa cantar "Gracias a La Vida" na varanda da casa. Clima perfeito para o meu estado emocional. Olhei com mais atenção para o meu pai. Ele parecia cansado também.

"Desculpe por ter ido procurar Shelby."

"Não a culpo por nada, mi estrella. Entendo que há coisas que eu e seu pai não conseguimos suprir, por mais que a gente tente."

"Não é verdade. Vocês fazem um trabalho maravilhoso. Eu não poderia pedir por pais melhores."

"Obrigado" – ele disse piscando para mim num perfeito charme latino.

Papai chegou e nós três conversamos um pouco mais para depois assistirmos televisão juntos. Santana entrou em casa ainda molhada de suor e com o humor insuportável. Parece que os treinos foram tensos. Era o primeiro ano que ela competiria como capitã do esquadrão e havia mesmo muita responsabilidade nos ombros dela. Quanto a mim? Simplesmente fui dormir ainda me sentindo miserável, ouvindo o irritante latir do cachorro do vizinho por causa de alguma bobagem. Peguei-me pensando que minha irmã deveria ter sido bem-sucedida na operação "vodca no cachorro" e tive pesadelos com frangos zumbis.

No outro dia eu contei o que aconteceu para o coral e professor Schue teve a melhor idéia de vingança da face da Terra: cantamos um funk e mostramos que não éramos autobots. Portanto, éramos superiores.

...

Santana, Brittany, Kurt e as cheerios venceram o campeonato nacional. Se isso não serviu como alívio no coral, ao menos o ambiente na minha casa ficou muito melhor. Agora Santana só estava irritada por Sue Silvester ter declarado que acabaria conosco nas regionais. Todos nós estávamos. Nem mesmo a nossa incrível apresentação particular para a Carmel nos animou por muito tempo. Para a maioria dos colegas de coral, o que doía era a perda de um momento prazeroso, o fim de amizades e camaradagens inusitadas feitas ao longo do ano. Eu perderia uma chance a mais de fazer carreira, um meio de mostrar o meu talento para grandes platéias. Então uma constatação ainda pior me abateu: perderia os únicos amigos que fiz em anos.

Minha irmã disse uma vez que eu namorava porque são sabia conquistar amigos de outra forma. Foi mais um comentário ácido que fez pouco depois que ela soube que pensei seriamente em perder a minha virgindade com Jesse. Não era verdade. É que temos perspectivas diferentes sobre o assunto. Para Santana, namorar é se jogar na cama em bases regulares. Para mim, namorar é a amizade e o companheirismo mais profundo, para só então vir a parte sexual. A amizade sempre vem em primeiro lugar, certo? Senão, Finn não seria mais aquele a me dar o maior incentivo mesmo que nós não estivéssemos mais juntos.

O coral me trouxe outras coisas importantes além de expor o meu enorme talento. É verdade que Kurt e eu éramos rivais (o que é uma competição saudável), que Mercedes nunca falou propriamente comigo. Tina e Artie também não falavam comigo a não ser quando estávamos em grupo. Não tinha certeza se Matt e Mike sabiam sequer falar, embora seja grande admiradora das habilidades que os meninos têm para a dança. As cheerios não contam. Santana é minha irmã, eu conheço Brittany a minha vida toda e Quinn... pelo menos ela deixou de me torturar, o que foi um grande avanço no meu caderno. Noah deixou de me enxergar apenas como um alvo para arremessos de slushies ou a criatura incômoda que ele esbarrava sempre que chegava na minha casa, sem os meus pais presentes, para fazer sexo com a minha irmã.

De todos os meus "amigos", Finn é aquele que está presente nos momentos cruciais. Foi ele quem me abriu os olhos e acreditar no potencial do nosso coral. Éramos poderosos juntos e poderíamos passar por cima de Sue Silvester e do Vocal Adrenalina se realmente acreditássemos e nosso potencial. O professor Schue entrou em sintonia depois, mas quem levantou o meu ânimo foi Finn. No ensaio na escola, reconfiguramos "Don't Stop Belivin", o nosso clássico particular. Eu iniciaria o dueto com Finn, Santana e Noah passaram a fazer a segunda entrada, Artie reforçava o os vocais de Finn e Mercedes fazia as linhas finais. Foi um orgulho ver minha irmã pegar suas primeiras linhas de solo em uma competição importante como as regionais. Torcia para que isso fosse uma constante... desde que eu continue a ser a estrela.

Finn e eu ainda precisávamos ajustar "Faithfully" e por isso eu o convidei para fazermos alguns ensaios extras lá em casa, no salão da casa da piscina para não incomodar ninguém e por meu quarto, apesar do isolamento acústico, não é espaçoso o suficiente para praticarmos a dança. E deus sabe o quanto Finn precisava de vários ensaios extras nessa parte de coordenação com as pernas.

"Uau!" – ele disse assim que entrou lá em casa e se deparou com papai lendo o jornal na sala – "tinha me esquecido do quanto a sua casa é legal."

"Boa noite meu jovem" – papai tirou os óculos de leitura – "faz algum tempo que não o vejo. Seja bem-vindo."

"Obrigado senhor... Berry-Lopez."

"Hiram" – papai sorriu no canto do rosto, não ligando muito com o embaraço do meu amigo, ou seria namorado? – "Vão ensaiar na casa da piscina?"

"Sim" – respondi depressa – "As regionais são amanhã e não temos tempo a perder."

"Uau!" – Finn distraiu-se mais um pouco no ambiente – "não me lembrava daquela televisão gigante daquela sala. Aposto que é animal jogar Halo ali."

"Halo?" – papai ficou intrigado.

"O jogo Halo, senhor Berry... Hiram."

"Oh, não entendo muito de jogos eletrônicos. Mas as meninas brincam de wii fit às vezes."

"E Mario Kart" – Santana saiu da cozinha ainda mastigando pão com geléia e sentou-se ao lado de papai. Na certa eles iriam começar a ver mais um documentário sem-sal. Já o Mário Kart era má influência de Noah... apesar de achar este jogo em específico um tanto quanto divertido – "Então Finn... voltou as boas com a minha irmãzinha?"

"Eu... hum..."

"Finn e eu estamos nos acertando e isso definitivamente não é da sua conta."

"Meninas!" – papai suspirou um pouco mais alto – "Já não está muito tarde para as duas se confrontarem? Rachel, porque você e Finn não vão ensaiar logo? Já são seis horas e acredito que duas horas será tempo suficiente para os dois praticarem até a perfeição. E Santana, a senhorita não tinha feito um acordo comigo?"

Eu não sei de que acordo papai estava falando, mas pela expressão da minha irmã era algo sério. Claro que ia fazer de tudo para descobrir o que era. Puxei Finn em direção ao quintal porque não iria perder o meu tempo precioso com minha curiosidade.

"Finn e eu estaremos na casa da piscina, caso precisem."

O ensaio foi perfeito, como sempre. Havia um tempo que não fazia duetos com Finn, mas não perdemos a sintonia. Primeiro ensaiamos com o playback. Depois aprimoramos no piano, para atingir as notas com perfeição. Eu tinha um pouco de técnica como instrumentista o que era útil em ensaios sem profissionais. Dentro de casa, papai era o verdadeiro pianista da família. Ou, pelo menos, é quem melhor dominava o instrumento. Bubbee era professora de piano clássico. Ela ensinava crianças de famílias ricas enquanto zaide trabalhava como operário numa grande fábrica de tecido em Nova York até montar a própria em Ohio. Foi assim que eles construíram uma pequena fortuna. Papai contava que bubbee o obrigava a praticar no mínimo três horas todos os dias até quando ele fez 13 anos. É a idade que a pessoa torna-se responsável por suas próprias ações na cultura judaica.

Papai largou o piano por muitos anos, para desgosto da bubbee. Ele disse que só voltou a "fazer as pazes" com o instrumento quando eu nasci. Por coincidência, foi nessa época que ele também voltou a falar com o pai dele depois de cinco anos. Acho que o meu nascimento e de Santana ajudou o lado Berry da família em muitas coisas. Eles moram no subúrbio de Cleveland, numa casa bem maior do que a nossa. A gente costumava celebrar o hanukkah todos os anos com meus avós Berry e também os visitávamos esporadicamente. Eu não tinha a proximidade com eles da mesma forma que tenho com abuela, que mora aqui mesmo em Lima. Apesar da maior distância, gostava da casa dos meus avós Berry. Zaide tinha a missão sobre a Terra de me estragar e de convencer Santana a seguir os passos dele. Bubbee era mais durona, porém nunca nos negou ajuda quando precisamos.

"Rachel?" – Finn interrompeu meus pensamentos – "Você ficou longe. Está tudo bem?"

"Está sim. É que a minha vida familiar não anda fácil e a gente ainda tem todos os problemas do coral, você sabe, com Sue Silvester no comitê julgador. Às vezes a minha mente divaga nas horas de concentração."

"Não se preocupe muito com essas coisas. Vai ficar tudo bem e eu estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar no que for necessário."

Finn sorriu de um jeito sincero. Ele tinha esse charme inocente, casto, que sempre me encantava. Houve um silêncio confortável antes de ele se aproximar e me beijar. Nossos lábios se tocaram e fomos nos envolvendo na sensação prazerosa. Senti a língua dele passando pelos meus lábios, gentilmente pedindo permissão para entrar.

"Rachel!" – nos separamos ao ouvir a voz de Santana – "Papai pediu para avisar que está na hora do nem-tão-Finnocence-assim se despedir. Temos todos de acordar cedo amanhã, não é mesmo? Além disso, papi chegou!"

Meu pai era ciumento e ele não gostava de ver namorados nossos em casa sem um aviso prévio. Quando nós três chegamos à sala, meu pai estava tomando o caminho das escadas. Deu meia volta para dar boa noite ao Finn e discretamente me ordenou para que eu o levasse até a porta e me despedisse. Foi o que fiz.

Fiquei com insônia naquela noite. Tudo passava em minha mente ao mesmo tempo: as regionais, competir contra Vocal Adrenalina, contra Jesse e contra minha mãe, Sue Silvester, o fim do coral caso a gente não avançasse às estaduais. Dormi apenas três horas e acordei como um trapo. Não falei com ninguém no café da manhã, como se estivesse em piloto automático. Pouco depois, Santana e eu saímos para pegar os vestidos, e em seguida Brittany, antes de encararmos o percurso de uma hora até Columbus. Como capitã da equipe, tinha me comprometido pegar as roupas das meninas e levar tudo para o local de competição, onde nos arrumaríamos. Finn e os outros integrantes do coral iriam de ônibus escolar junto com professor Schue e os garotos da banda que sempre nos acompanhava. Combinamos de nos encontrarmos todos na porta do auditório da Ohio State University. Era um lugar fácil de encontrar e eu tinha já memorizado percursos principal e alternativos no Google Maps caso o nosso GPS se danificasse por alguma terrível razão. A gente nunca poderia estar preparado demais.

Pegamos os vestidos e Brittany. Acho que Santana também estava nervosa porque foi a primeira vez que ela beijou Brittany na minha frente, assim, ciente da minha presença, e não disse uma palavra depois. As duas foram no banco da frente trocando carinhos ocasionais ao longo do trajeto. Eu teria achado a coisa mais adorável do mundo se não estivesse tão perdida em meus pensamentos enquanto observava os grandes prédios da cidade se aproximando no horizonte. Chegamos ao local primeiro que o resto do pessoal. Santana logo contatou Puck pelo celular. O nosso coral só deveria chegar dentro de meia hora. Como a capitã registrada, eu tinha poder de reservar nossa sala de espera e camarins junto a organização do evento. Foi o que fiz para ir adiantando as coisas.

Novas Direções seria o segundo a se apresentar, por isso nos foi autorizado ocupar dois dos camarins: um feminino e um masculino. Teríamos mais duas escolas entre a nossa apresentação e a do Vocal Adrenalina. A última era a high school que estava representando a cidade de Columbus. Pelo que estudei dos nossos concorrentes, nossa única ameaça era mesmo a Vocal Adrenalina. Estávamos falando da atual campeã nacional. O resto não representava ameaça. A competição era feita em duas partes. A primeira, no início da tarde, era mais rápida e servia para eliminar três das seis escolas concorrentes. A regra era apresentar um número mais tradicional, econômico em coreografias para um júri técnico. Escolhemos "Somebody to Love" para a primeira parte. A segunda parte, com as três escolas restantes, teria de ter números mais elaborados. O público pagante costumava chegar só para a última parte. Geralmente, apenas os pais e professores dos alunos é que compareciam nas eliminatórias.

"Os vestidos ficaram lindos! Por que a gente não pode usá-los para a competição da tarde?"

"Eles devem ser mostrados apenas para o grande momento, Brit" – Santana explicou com doçura e paciência que ela própria não tinha comigo.

"Isso estragaria a nossa surpresa" – disse arrumando as camisas azuis e as gravatas que usaríamos. Nós três já viemos de calça jeans e o All Star preto.

"Meninas!" – Mercedes e Tina entraram no camarim, seguidas de Quinn, que parecia exausta por causa da gravidez avançada. Até onde sabia, ela poderia entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento e isso me deixava sim preocupada com o estado de saúde dela. Por isso, a primeira providência que tomei foi de fazê-la sentar – "Ainda bem que vocês já ocuparam o camarim! Hey, os vestidos chegaram inteiros" – Mercedes procurou na caixa o dela – "Uau! Isso ficou uma beleza."

"Trouxeram as blusas e as gravatas?"

"Estão nas mochilas."

Tina abriu a dela e também Mercedes para tirar as roupas e pendurar dos cabides. A exceção seria Quinn, que se apresentaria de vestido azul marinho, do mesmo tom de nossas camisas, mas com a gravata e o all star. As coisas dela estavam juntas com as de Mercedes. Logo, fomos arrumando o camarim, pendurando o restante das camisas, experimentando os vestidos para fazer pequenos ajustes. Mercedes e Kurt eram os mais habilidosos em pequenas costuras, mas não foi preciso fazer nada significativo. Um ponto aqui, um reforço acolá, e em meia hora tínhamos arrumado tudo. Encontramos Finn, Noah e o restante do coral e da banda na sala verde, onde os corais ficam antes das apresentações para se concentrarem. Um grupo também estava lá passando o tempo, mas não tínhamos tempo para muitas socializações.

"Muito bem, pessoal" – professor Schue nos agrupou no canto da sala – "temos uma hora de almoço. Vamos ao restaurante aqui na vizinhança, mas nada de comer demais, ok? Priorizem salada" – e os meninos resmungaram. Claro que eles não iam seguir a recomendação – "Depois temos mais meia de descanso e podem fazer o que quiserem neste tempo, menos explorar a cidade. Aconselho um pequeno cochilo, se possível. Às 14h30 voltaremos todos para os camarins para a eliminatória da tarde. Somos os segundos a se apresentar. Como o intervalo entre um grupo e outro é de apenas cinco minutos, então vamos ser acompanhados apenas por Brad. Estamos entendidos?" – ninguém se manifestou – "A segunda parte começa às 19h em ponto com 15 minutos de intervalo entre cada apresentação."

"E se a gente não se classificar, professor Schue?" – Artie, sempre ele, levantou a mão.

"Nem penso nessa possibilidade."

Na saída do auditório, cruzamos com o Vocal Adrenalina pela primeira vez. Eles haviam acabado de estacionar. Todos vieram em seus carros particulares e três vans traziam os equipamentos. Minha mãe passou por mim e Santana e nos cumprimentou educadamente, assim como também o professor Schue e todo o resto. Meu coração disparou, mas mantive a minha postura. Naquele momento, minha mãe era apenas a senhora Corcoran, diretora do nosso principal adversário. Ergui a cabeça e apenas um pensamento veio à mente: eu iria vencer.

Nossa apresentação de "Somebody to Love" foi perfeita. Brad deu um show particular ao piano. Os outros grupos foram medíocres, até mesmo Vocal Adrenalina, que fez uma apresentação burocrática, embora tecnicamente perfeita, de "All We Need Is Love". Não demorou muito até sabermos do resultado positivo: fomos classificados em segundo lugar atrás, justo, dos nossos rivais. Logo, os meninos da nossa banda começaram uma correria particular para instalar os instrumentos e fazer a passagem de som. Enquanto isso, nós ficamos reclusos nos camarins fazendo cabelo, maquiagem e nos concentrado para o grande final.

"Nossos pais chegaram" – Santana me mostrou a mensagem de texto pelo celular. Eles sempre estavam presentes nas competições importantes. Nem que fosse pelo menos um deles.

Minhas mãos estavam geladas e suadas ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro grupo fez medley com hit da Olivia Newton-John, que era uma das juradas. Pura jogada para levar vantagem, eu diria. Passaram os 15 minutos de intervalo, tempo em que um comediante entretém a platéia enquanto há uma correria danada no backstage para deixar tudo pronto. No caso, era a nossa banda que corria para deixar os instrumentos prontos, se posicionarem, enquanto professor Schue corria com o técnico de iluminação que contratamos para ajustar as luzes.

O tempo passou depressa demais e quando dei por mim, estava no hall de entrada do auditório com Finn ouvindo o apresentador anunciar nosso grupo. Eu olhei para o meu namorado e sorri nervosa. A hora tinha chegado e tínhamos uma apresentação de cinco a dez minutos para cumprir. Era a nossa jornada. Na medida em que a música avançava, fui me soltando, ganhando confiança. Eu era Rachel Berry-Lopez, futura estrela da Broadway, e fui brilhante, assim como todo o resto do coral. Finn fez uma das melhores performances dele. Professor Schue foi muito feliz quando determinou que Noah fizesse algumas linhas, assim como ter Santana em "Don't Stop Belivin". Isso deu equilíbrio ao nosso time, pois mostrou que tínhamos várias peças valiosas.

Então veio a parte caótica. Logo após nossa apresentação, Judy Fabray, a mãe de Quinn, entrou na sala de espera. Eu não presenciei a conversa, só sei que logo em seguida, Quinn estava começando a entrar em trabalho de parto. Foi uma loucura. A Judy a levou até o carro junto com Mercedes e Noah. Santana levou mais gente no nosso carro e eu não tenho certeza como o resto do coral foi ao hospital. Eu decidi ficar. No mínimo, ou o diretor ou o capitão de cada equipe deveriam estar presentes no anúncio do resultado ou o coral seria desclassificado por atitude anti-esportiva. Gostaria de dar o meu apoio a Quinn, por outro lado, nos esforçamos muito para chegarmos aqui e perder de graça. Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Santana e pedi para que ela me deixasse informada de tudo. No mais, fiquei lá no fundo do auditório esperando nossos adversários entrarem.

Logo nos primeiros movimentos de "Bohemian Rhapsody", eu suspirei. Era possível sentir que eles seriam épicos. E assim foram. Jesse não era Fred Mercury, mas tecnicamente ele fez um solo impecável. Também era a melhor coreografia que vi o Vocal Adrenalina desenvolver. Um trabalho brilhante feito por... minha mãe. "Goodbye everybody, i've got to go/ Gotta leave you all behind/ And face the truth/ Mama, oh, i don't want to die/ i sometimes wish i'd never been Born at all".

Cruzei os braços, no final da apresentação, quando senti que Jesse havia me localizado no fundo do auditório e saí. Entrei na porta de acesso aos camarins e me tranquei naquele que estava reservado ao Novas Direções. Andei de um lado ao outro sem saber direito o que fazer, até que tive um impulso depois que os gritos de comemoração dos integrantes do Vocal Adrenalina tinha passado pelo corredor e agora estavam longe. De onde estava, vi o coral da Carmel comemorando na sala verde. Foi quando, sorrateira, consegui entrar no camarim deles, onde sabia que minha mãe estava. Encontrei-a preparando chá verde numa caneca com água quente.

"Parabéns. Vocês foram muito bem."

"Obrigada, Rachel" – disse sem olhar diretamente para mim, como se o sache ensopado fosse mais interessante.

"Acontece que Jesse por mais tecnicamente perfeito que seja, nós duas sabemos que ele não tem muito coração" – disparei num fôlego só – "os melhores dias do Vocal Adrenalina ficaram para trás e é por isso que tenho uma proposta a fazer: venha para a McKinley. Você e o professor Schuester podem ser co-diretores e há tanto que você pode nos ensinar... há coisas que só você pode me ensinar."

"Oh Rachel!" – ela suspirou profundo – "eu não quero mais essa vida. Eu estou cansada de dirigir corais. Eu quero uma vida! Foi preciso que você chegasse para eu me dar conta de todas as coisas que perdi. Preciso de uma casa, um jardim e um cachorro" – então ela me encarou nos olhos – "preciso de uma família! Eu perdi a minha chance contigo e Santana e não vou deixar que isso aconteça novamente."

Antes que ela continuasse a dizer qualquer outra frase que tivesse o poder de cortar a minha carne com a rejeição, em me virei para ir embora.

"Onde está o resto da sua equipe?"

"Estão no hospital" – abri a porta – "Quinn teve o bebê."

"Ela está bem?"

"Sim, está. Ela teve uma linda garotinha" – não tinha notícias do nascimento ainda, mas todos sabiam há meses qual era o sexo da criança e eu precisava dar uma resposta para não sair tão por baixo. Pelo menos, precisava manter as aparências até sair daquele maldito camarim.

Não era porque as pessoas me chamavam de rainha do drama, mas eu estava me sentindo morta por dentro. Era duro demais ter uma mãe rejeitar pela segunda vez. Corri para o nosso camarim e lá fiquei lutando para não chorar. Foi quando recebi a mensagem de texto de Santana: "Quinn teve o bebê. Estamos voltando". Tive de lutar ainda mais para segurar minhas emoções.

Quando Sue anunciou Vocal Adrenalina como o grande vencedor das regionais, eu já estava conformada. Tinha imaginado que eles levariam o título por causa da apresentação épica. Recolhemos nossas coisas num instante e nos arrumamos para ir embora o mais rápido possível. Era quase meia-noite, mas eu não ligava em pegar a estrada depois de um dia intenso apesar dos apelos dos nossos pais.

"Estou bem para dirigir papai!" – Santana estava com uma lata de Red Bull na mão – "Rachel vai com vocês e eu deixo Brit na casa dela."

"Nem pensar, senhorita! Olha o estado de vocês duas. Mal conseguem manter os olhos abertos. Você e Rachel vão com Juan e eu vou dirigindo o carro de vocês com a Brittany."

"Posso pegar uma carona, senhor Berry-Lopez?" – Mercedes se ofereceu – "Não estou animada para encarar o ônibus junto com o resto."

"E eu posso também?" – foi a vez de Tina.

"Claro! Tem vaga para as duas."

"Para três?" – Kurt também se ofereceu.

"Claro. Contigo temos carro cheio!"

E assim fomos, deixando o ônibus gelado para os homens do coral e da banda. Quinn e Noah deveriam dormir no hospital, e ela estava acompanhada da mãe. Quinn tinha uma mãe que esteve presente em um dos momentos mais importantes da vida dela e por isso eu sentirei inveja eterna.

Meus pais estavam certos numa coisa: no momento que Santana e eu entramos no confortável Audi, nós apagamos pelo cansaço. Acordei nos braços do meu pai, já subindo as escadas para me deixar no meu quarto. Com muito reluto, tomei um banho morno rápido, coloquei o pijama e apaguei novamente. Tudo que eu queria na vida era dormir por cem anos e esquecer tudo que tinha vivido naquele sábado.

...

Acordei com o barulho suave de Santana nadando na piscina. Sempre era assim: quando ela queria parar de pensar em alguma coisa ou esquecer certas preocupações, ela ia nadar cedo. Dizia que não existe lugar mais tranqüilo do mundo do que debaixo da água. Eu? Minha cabeça não se esvazia nem na água e nem em lugar algum. É impossível eu seguir qualquer filosofia ou religiosidade de origem oriental. Mas admiro quem mantém a mente quieta e o coração tranqüilo por um tempo admirável. Vesti um top e um short, dei bom dia para os meus pais e fui direto para a piscina. Sentei na borda e coloquei os meus pés na água. Vi a sombra de Santana debaixo d'água se aproximar e emergir ao meu lado.

"Milagre você se aproximar da piscina a ponto de molhar os pés" – aquele não era o meu lugar favorito da casa.

"Isso não dá certo pra você? Por que não para mim?"

"Porque eu sou um peixe e você é um gato que foge da água."

"Cuidado! Gatos comem peixes."

"Não os tubarões... ou os golfinhos" – Santana caiu na gargalhada com a analogia que eu não entendi.

"Eu sei que você é quase um gênio da matemática e das ciências exatas, mas claramente anda faltando muito às aulas de biologia que não tratam de botânica ou de sexualidade humana. Sinto-me, pois, na obrigação de explicar que, embora ambos tubarão e golfinho certamente se encontram no topo da cadeia alimentar marinha, estes são animais completamente diferentes entre si..."

Santana riu ainda mais forte, me fazendo perder a linha do meu pensamento, o que me deixou confusa. Num movimento rápido e preciso, ela segurou os meus braços e me puxou para dentro d'água. Embora nossa piscina tenha sistema de aquecimento, eu odeio aquela água com cloro. Odeio! Sobretudo porque é Noah quem limpa aquele tanque uma vez por semana e eu não confio na eficiência dos serviços dele. Depois, aquela parte em específico da piscina quase que me encobria por completo. E eu não sabia nadar.

"Que droga, Santana!" – lutei para alcançar a borda, mas a minha irmã me segurava.

"Relaxe, Ray. Não brigue com a água, ou comigo. Eu não vou deixar você se afogar."

"Você diz isso toda vez" – me agarrei a Santana como se minha vida dependesse disso. Na minha cabeça, era uma verdade. Quando dei por mim, meu corpo estava colado ao dela, com minhas pernas em volta da cintura – "Isso é esquisito!" – me referi à sensação de conforto e segurança que senti depois que me acalmei mais. A água morna ajudava nessa súbita calmaria.

"Eu só costumo ficar assim com Brit ou Puck, sabia?" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e deu um beijo no meu pescoço, me trazendo de volta para a realidade.

"Ew... ew... ew" – tentei me libertar, mas Santana me segurava.

"Deixe de besteira, Ray" – ela estava se divertindo comigo, isso era certo – "até parece que a gente nunca se beijou".

"A gente só dá selinhos fraternais e inocentes. Não chupões no pescoço."

"Que exagero. Só foi uma bitoca" – ela revirou os olhos – "Agora tampe o nariz que a gente vai mergulhar."

"Nã..." – sempre achava a sensação de ficar embaixo d'água estranha. Piscina não era o mesmo de uma confortável banheira. Havia o som mais intenso, a luz mais brilhante, toda a ondulação, a transparência... e a sensação de falta de ar. Foi um alívio quando emergimos – "eu juro que vou te matar!" – me agarrei ainda mais forte a ela.

"Por deus, Rachel, você está tremendo!" – ela andou até a escada da piscina, onde me deixou. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade e saí. Sentei encolhida na espreguiçadeira, deixando que o sol me esquentasse e me secasse um pouco. Santana também saiu da piscina. Pegou a toalha que estava largada no chão e foi em minha direção – "Pronto!" – ela colocou a toalha em volta das minhas costas e sentou-se ao meu lado na espreguiçadeira – "Como se sente?"

"Molhada e com frio!"

"Estava me referindo às coisas que aconteceram ontem."

"Triste! O coral vai acabar porque perdemos... a vida na escola vai voltar ao mesmo inferno de antes com todos jogando slushies na minha cara, falando ainda mais coisas sobre mim, me dando apelidos e você não fazendo nada para me defender... fora a minha chance de alcançar a Broadway estar cada vez mais distante."

"Quanto drama!"

"É porque não é contigo. Você é popular, a poderosa capitã das cheerios. As pessoas têm medo de você. Eu tenho medo de você."

"Verdade!" – ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que Santana o rompeu – "Corcoran veio falar comigo ontem depois que anunciaram o resultado. Ela primeiro deu parabéns a equipe e pelas minhas primeiras linhas de solo em competições."

"E daí?"

"Ela perguntou se você estava bem e depois disse que eu deveria olhar mais por ti."

"Enquanto vocês estavam no hospital com Quinn, eu a procurei. Sem entrar muito em detalhes, Shelby disse que não coordenaria mais corais porque precisava de um lar e de uma família. Uma que naturalmente não incluía eu e você porque era tarde demais para nós."

"Ela disse isso pra você?" – a voz crescendo em revolta.

"A última parte, que a gente não estava incluída, ficou subentendida."

"Oh! Rachel..."

"Eu tinha de fazer uma última tentativa. Ela é a nossa mãe e eu não poderia deixá-la sair de nossas vidas sem aproveitar até a última oportunidade. Infelizmente ela continuou sem nos querer... sem me querer."

"É ela quem perde" – Santana passou o braço no meu ombro e me puxou para ficar mais próxima a ela – "não querer a companhia das incríveis irmãs Berry-Lopez? Sinal de que ela não nos merece e só pode ser maluca. Então a gente tem mais é deixar esse episódio lastimável para trás" – silenciou-se por um minuto – "Mas ela estava certa em um ponto: sendo a mais velha, eu tenho mesmo de cuidar mais de você."

"Como se 29 minutos fizessem diferença!" – revirei os olhos.

"Fazem toda!"

"Santana, eu não sei se é um segredo, mas que tipo de acordo você fez com papai?"

"Nada demais, Ray. Ele quer a mesma coisa que Shelby sugeriu".

Naquele momento o cachorro do vizinho passou por um buraco que exista debaixo da cerca de madeira que dividia o nosso quintal e o do vizinho. Sem a menor cerimônia, aquele beagle demoníaco fez cocô no jardim de papai e depois pegou um par do chinelo de Santana. Minha irmã saiu correndo atrás do bicho, que latiu muito antes de correr e passar debaixo o mesmo buraco cavado, talvez por ele mesmo, na cerca.

"Ok Ray, desta vez nós vamos colocar mais vodca na água desse cachorro miserável."

"Nós?"

"Alguém tem que olhar as minhas costas!"


	5. Parte 2 Algo diferente aconteceu

**PARTE 2 - RACHEL BERRY-LOPEZ SEM UMA METADE**

**ALGO DIFERENTE ACONTECEU**

Foi a nossa primeira vez na Inglaterra, onde não apenas aproveitamos para fazer turismo regular, como também para experimentar um pouco do modo de vida local. Tudo com a ajuda inestimável de Lars Nicoln. Ele fez faculdade com papai na OSU e os dois permaneceram muito amigos mesmo depois que o aventureiro e biólogo (hoje professor em Cambridge) voltou à terra natal. Se Lars não fosse tão bem casado e totalmente heterossexual, juro que meu pai, o doutor Juan Lopez, explodiria de ciúmes em certos momentos.

O casal Lars e Susan Nicoln tem três filhos: Eddie era o mais velho e estava de férias em Oxford; Joss, o do meio, tinha a minha idade; e Carol, a caçula, era só uma garotinha pré-adolescente. Foi na companhia dos dois mais velhos que Santana e eu tivemos a graça de ir ao nosso primeiro grande festival de rock: o Reading. Antes, eu só tinha ido a dois musicais da Broadway em viagens de presente de aniversário a Nova York. De rock, só mesmo os festivais colegiais que acontecia em Lima, que a gente ia para prestigiar os garotos que nos acompanhava no coral. Reading era outro mundo. Uma experiência marcante na minha vida e de minha irmã.

Toda a família Nicoln convenceu nossos pais a permitir que fôssemos a um dia do festival inglês anual mais respeitado. Meus pais estavam relutantes em nos deixar ir. Sabíamos que papai freqüentou alguns grandes festivais americanos na época da faculdade teve experiências com álcool e sexo nessas ocasiões. Meu pai, mesmo sendo um baita burguês, também teve seus momentos em festivais de rock. Ele tocava guitarra e formou uma banda de covers no colégio só para pegar as meninas. Como se ele precisasse do artifício. Em resumo: meus pais ficaram preocupados muito mais até com que Santana poderia aprontar do que comigo em si. Mas os Nicoln garantiram que os meninos tomariam conta da gente e nada de mau nos aconteceria. Dois dias de debates depois, Santana e eu estávamos viajamos de carro com Eddie, Joss e Laura (amiga dos meninos).

Quando chegamos à arena, meu primeiro momento foi de ficar aterrorizada com aquela multidão de tipos estranhos. Mas Laura logo veio ao meu resgate e me fez ver o lado bom. Terminei por achar beleza na diversidade, na energia das bandas em cima do palco, da empolgação do público, das pequenas coreografias com os braços levantados que eram feitas. Tudo tão bonito. Fiquei encantada em particular com o show de Regina Spektor. Definitivamente havia encontrado mais uma diva para apreciar. Ainda no primeiro dia, Santana experimentou o primeiro cigarro de maconha, além de ter ficado com Joss. Os dois sumiram por alguns instantes na arena e eu tive a certeza que fizeram sexo em algum buraco. Quase entrei em pânico quando Santana sumiu, mas Laura me acalmou. Disse para relaxar e me deu uma cerveja. Não foi a primeira vez que bebi, no entanto.

No segundo dia de festival, tudo era familiar: o público, o resto do que um dia foi gramado, os shows, os intervalos, as filas para tudo. Mas uma coisa foi diferente: a minha proximidade com Laura. Ela era uma figura estranha com uma pele mais branca do que de Quinn, olhos azuis e cabelos escuros quase crespos. No seu jeito exótico, era linda, fascinante. Fui ficando fascinada com o jeito dela, a espontaneidade, a inteligência. Até que aconteceu: Laura foi a terceira mulher a encostar os lábios nos meus (a primeira foi abuela e a segunda foi Santana). Todavia, ela foi a primeira mulher a ter a língua dentro da minha boca. Só não fez mais porque as minhas convicções falaram mais alto.

Nosso namorico durou quatro incríveis dias. Quando voltamos a Londres, Laura resolveu ser uma anfitriã acima da média e me levou para locais que os próprios londrinos gostavam de freqüentar. Com ela, fui conhecer Camden Town, onde encontrei tipos tão exóticos quanto ela e comprei discos e CDs feito uma lunática embriagada com tantas novidades. A gente andava de mãos dadas pelas ruas, tomávamos sorvete, falávamos alto, nos beijávamos em público. Coisas que mal pensaria em fazer em Lima com Finn. Essa liberdade de grande cidade só me fez ficar mais determinada em sair daquela mediocridade e ganhar Nova York.

Depois que nos despedimos na tarde da véspera da minha família pegar o avião de volta aos Estados Unidos, a minha ficha caiu e pensei que fosse pirar de confusão e de culpa por causa do Finn. Ele, afinal, era o meu namorado. Santana agarrou a gola da minha camiseta e me encostou contra a parede de uma forma nada gentil.

"Escute bem, Rupaul. O que fizemos em Londres, o que vivenciamos em Londres, vai ficar em Londres. Você teve um grande momento aqui e por milagre não se comportou como uma chata recalcada. Então faça um favor a si mesma: guarde isso lá no fundo da sua memória e não sinta culpa. Você se permitiu viver o momento pelo menos uma vez, por dios".

"Mas o que significa eu ter ficado com Laura? Eu nunca tive atração por ninguém de mesmo sexo e... será que eu sou gay?"

"Esse seu lance com a Laura significa que você não está disposta a se limitar e pegou com uma grande gostosa. Pontos pra você, hobbit. Não quer dizer que você seja isso ou aquilo. Não quer dizer nada. As pessoas não precisam colocar rótulos em tudo. Nem nos outros e nem em si mesmas."

"Acho... acho que você tem razão".

"Claro que tenho! Agora vamos terminar de arrumar o raio dessa mala porque amanhã cedo estaremos no caminho de volta a loser town".

Foi um dos melhores conselhos que minha irmã me deu. Compensou até a folga na gola da minha camiseta do musical Anne.

Levou uma semana até que nos habituássemos de novo à rotina da nossa pequena Lima, Ohio. Santana logo voltou a se alternar entre as camas de Brittany e Noah enquanto eu e Finn continuamos nosso confortável e rotineiro namoro. No fim de semana que antecedeu nosso retorno à escola, Finn passou a tarde na minha casa e nós apreciamos um bom filme na enorme TV da sala, com meu pai fazendo o jantar, papai cuidando da estufa. Santana estava fora de casa numa festa de alguma cheerio. Eu estava cheia de vida, de novas experiências e ainda podia gozar do conforto de algumas certezas. Naquele momento, juro que pensei que a minha vida fosse perfeita.

...

Imaginei que depois da nossa derrota nas regionais, a imagem do coral fosse ficar pior. Podia lidar com alguns slushies, xingamentos, ironias e Sue Silvester. Mas as coisas começaram a sair do controle. Na primeira semana da escola, a rotina entre ensaios, desentendimentos e aulas aumentou consideravelmente. Começo por Santana. Ela quis chamar ainda mais atenção na escola, como se ela já não fosse vista e reconhecida onde quer que passe. Para isso, usou um método engenhoso.

Minha irmã começou um boato de que teria colocado silicone nos seios e apareceu na escola com um bojo embaixo do sutiã. Foi o suficiente para criar efeito psicológico em massa. Ela só não contava que Quinn fosse jogar sujo e usar a informação para recuperar o lugar de capitã das cheerios. As duas se atracaram no corredor e eu não consigo entender como não foram suspensas. Alguns alunos gravaram tudo no celular e postaram no YouTube. Virou hit em McKinley. É possível ver a briga por uns três ângulos diferentes. Não fosse pelo professor Schue, Quinn teria levado uma surra. Acredite, eu sei muito bem o quanto a mão da minha irmã é pesada. Incrível é que nada disso afetou de forma negativa a popularidade dela. Foi bem o contrário, para dizer a verdade.

A maior vulnerabilidade social da minha irmã continuava a ser o coral. Santana não estava brincando quando disse nas competições locais que os ensaios eram a melhor parte do dia. Sentia que o envolvimento pessoal dela era cada vez maior. Ela participava mais, dedicava-se mais, cantava mais. Noutro dia, eu a flagrei na biblioteca da nossa casa pesquisando a discografia da Tina Turner, o que se concretizou num dueto explosivo com Mercedes no clássico "River Deep Mountain High". Se o professor Schue não fosse tão ingênuo em achar que as duplas concorrentes votariam na "melhor" em vez de si mesmas, e se eu e Finn não tivéssemos competido para perder em favor de Barbie e Ken (Quinn e Sam), Santana e Mercedes teriam levado o prêmio. Elas mereciam.

E Quinn? Acho que ela me tolerava mais. Não é que tivéssemos feito alguma amizade, embora não me importaria se acontecesse. Pela interação dela com Mercedes, acredito que seja uma boa companhia. Mas é difícil dizer qualquer coisa a respeito da eterna capitã das cheerios. Depois que Quinn deu a luz a Beth nas regionais, ela ficou mais quieta na escola, mais discreta e até mais isolada. Não era possível adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dela ou mesmo de ler as expressões faciais. Era como se Quinn estivesse sempre pensando duas vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa, até mesmo nas ofensas contra mim: mais sutis e elaboradas. Ela começou a namorar o heróico Sam com um certo empurrão meu e de Finn. Não demorou muito até eles se tornarem o casal mais diabético da escola – palavras de Santana. Eu só acho que fazia todo o sentido.

Os outros garotos do coral não são como Quinn. Sabia exatamente o que esperar de Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Noah, Kurt, Mike. Até mesmo de Sam. Ele tinha personalidade pervisível, desmistificada com poucas semanas de convivência. Todos entenderam que era um sujeito bem intencionado, mas constantemente em busca de aceitação. Era mais ou menos como Finn. Às vezes ficava incomodada por meu namorado ser tão preocupado com popularidade, em ser líder do grupo. Meu pai dizia que o grau de Q.I de Finn reduzia as chances dele em ser aceito em uma boa faculdade. Ou ele entrava por uma bolsa pelo futebol americano – o que era complicado porque era apenas um jogador medíocre –, ou esquecia isso e se concentrava no ramo da construção civil. Se meu pai era um admirador de Finn? Não mesmo. Não o destratava, mas também não fazia questão em manter uma conversa com ele. Papai era mais flexível e até considerava meu namorado um bom menino... sem sacarmos. Estava ciente de que as chances de Finn sair de Lima pelo estudo não era das melhores. Mas o que meu pai e todos os outros que criticam não sabiam era que Finn carregava um coração imenso dentro de si.

Certo dia, Brittany começou a namorar Artie a sério. Quando soube, vi que as coisas iriam desandar. Lembro que Santana me deu as chaves do carro para que eu voltasse para casa sozinha (isso nunca era um bom sinal) e só apareceu no outro dia na escola e com uma tremenda ressaca. Aparentemente, ela tentou curar suas dores na usual companhia de Noah. Apesar de não ter mudado a relação de amizade com Brittany e continuado a agir quase do mesmo modo na escola, Santana descontava a frustração em mim. As ofensas ficaram mais pesadas e a gente mal conseguia conviver dentro de casa. Quando comandei o coral na ausência do professor Schue, achei que ela fosse me matar na frente de todo mundo só porque fui democrática e estava disposta a aceitar sugestões para o meu solo nas competições setoriais. Ainda me chamou de doida em espanhol.

Eu não sou de ferro, não tenho sangue de barata e já tinha os meus problemas. Minha irmã podia me atacar o quanto quisesse, ótimo, mas eu não iria deixar as agressões impunes. Fiz a minha parte para evitar atritos: procurei não estar à presença dela, até mesmo quando tive a idéia de reunir as meninas para pensássemos em algo de modo a evitar que Kurt fosse agredido e ameaçado por Karofsky. Não deu certo.

"Que história é essa de só convidar as garotas com namorados para defender Kurt?" – Santana gritou na minha cara assim que entramos no carro para ir para casa – "Você perdeu a noção do ridículo? Não sabe que Mercedes é a melhor amiga dele? E você a deixou de fora só por causa dessa regra idiota!"

"Eu me recuso a dialogar enquanto você estiver gritando feito uma descontrolada. Loca!"

"¿Loca? Cuando llegamos a casa y me pongo mis manos sobre su cuello, entonces usted sabrá que eres loca" – de alguma forma, Santana ficava ainda mais assustadora quando gritava em espanhol.

"¿Sabes qué? Buena suerte con eso" – cruzei os braços e olhei para a paisagem da janela ao meu lado.

A verdade é que eu fui para casa tremendo de medo. Considerei, inclusive, pular com o carro em movimento quando Santana desacelerou numa faixa de pedestre. Ao chegamos, saí do carro e praticamente corri até Prudence e Clara, as moças que faziam a limpeza lá de casa duas vezes por semana desde quando a gente era criança. Elas sempre me defendiam de Santana. Foi com o que contei, porque minha irmã tinha todo o jeito que cumpriria a promessa. Quando viu que não seria possível me assassinar, roubou uma cerveja na geladeira, subiu as escadas bufando e se trancou no quarto. Nem quis ir experimentar os vestidos que usaríamos no casamento do senhor Hummel com a minha sogra.

Peguei o carro e fui sozinha ao ateliê. Tina e Brittany já tinham passado por lá. Quinn estava ajudando a costureira a resolver um problema no vestido de Mercedes enquanto a minha sogra apenas palpitava. Ela já tinha experimentando a roupa dela, pelo visto.

"Rachel!" – minha sogra disse forçando certo entusiasmo – "Pensei que viria mais cedo."

"Tive alguns problemas."

"Problemas com Satan?" – Mercedes disse, provocando risadas discretas de Quinn.

"Não é da sua conta."

"Claro! Por que seria? Logo você que acha que reuniões para defender meu melhor amigo não são coisas que me dizem respeito!"

"Meninas?" – minha sogra parecia confusa. Eu não a culpava.

"Coisas da escola, Carole" – desconversei – "Por que Kurt não veio?"

"Ele disse que precisava ajudar o pai dele e Finn com uma coisa. Não quis dizer o que era" – então minha sogra desconversou e voltou a atenção para a costureira que agora arrumava a barra do vestido de Mercedes.

O meu vestido estava quase perfeito. Precisava apenas de um ajuste na alça, nada que um ponto não resolvesse. Aproveitei e experimentei o de Santana. Se ficasse ajustado na minha cintura, então serviria no corpo dela. Apesar da diferença do tamanho dos seios e de ela ser mais alta, o número do nosso manequim era o mesmo. A costureira fez o seu melhor e saímos todas juntas do ateliê satisfeitas com o resultado. Aquela era a melhor roupa de dama de honra que tinha visto. Escolha de Kurt e Mercedes. O casamento seria no final da manhã do dia seguinte e eu precisava chegar em casa logo para colocar a minha máscara facial e os pepinos nos olhos. Minha pele teria de estar em perfeitas condições.

"Rachel, hija!" – meu pai me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça – "Onde esteve?"

"Estava experimentando o vestido para o casamento amanhã. Peguei o meu e de Santana."

"O que deu na sua irmã hoje, falando nisso? Ela recusou jantar no Breadstixs e agora está no quarto ouvindo Fiona Apple."

"Dor de cotovelo por causa da Brittany" – simplifiquei o caso.

"Ainda?"

"Essa vai demorar a passar."

Pendurei o vestido dela na maçaneta da porta e depois avisei que a roupa estava lá. Não fiquei esperando nenhum movimento amigável e fui logo cuidar dos meus negócios: banho, secar cabelo, cuidar da minha beleza. Mais do que o casamento da minha sogra com o pai do Kurt onde todo o coral estaria presente, aquele era o primeiro evento social familiar que eu teria oficialmente como namorada de Finn. Não podia negar que estava ansiosa para um dia de alegria. Seria um grande alívio ao stress que passava nas últimas semanas.


	6. Lógica de Santana

**LÓGICA DE SANTANA**

Santana tirou a virgindade de Finn. Santana transou com Finn. Santana fez sexo com Finn num quarto de um hotel vagabundo uma semana depois de ele ter terminado comigo pela primeira vez. Santana e Finn. Por mais que eu tentasse enxergar argumentos lógicos do tipo: eu estava com Jess quando a tragédia aconteceu, o fato da minha própria irmã ter transado com o meu namorado sempre voltava à mente. Era revoltante! Era repugnante!

A bomba estourou da pior maneira possível. Tive a sensação do caos que seria instaurado no coral pelo sonho confuso e agitado na noite anterior. Primeiro Kurt nos abandonou por causa das ameaças de Karofsky. Depois o professor Schue anunciou que Barbie e Ken fariam o dueto da balada. Uma blasfêmia, uma burrice. Quinn tem uma voz doce e bonita, mas está longe de ser boa suficiente para ser solista principal em uma competição. E Sam? Um colírio para os olhos, mas era apenas a minha quarta opção de dueto atrás de Finn, Artie e Noah. Eu levava as competições muito à sério e tinha pouca paciência com a visão amadorística que o professor Schue frequentemente apresentava.

Lógico que briguei com o professor na frente do coral. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, sobretudo por se tratar de uma etapa vital para irmos às nacionais. Finn estava o meu lado. Mesmo ele, que é lento, entendia perfeitamente que era o momento de se usar as melhores armas do grupo. Eu até aceitaria o casal de gêmeos univitelinos na apresentação oficial do coral para um membro do corpo de jurados e para a escola. É o que chamamos de "convite": o que nos habilita a competir com outros corais no campeonato. Não era o caso.

Quando Santana chamou Finn de hipócrita. Foi a gota d'água de todas as pesadas agressões verbais que eu suportava nas últimas semanas. Então a chamei de burra nas entrelinhas, coisa que ela está longe de ser, mas eu tinha perfeita noção do quanto Santana era particularmente sensível a esse tipo de xingamento. Tudo por causa da Brittany. Minha irmã passou a vida escolar quase inteira defendendo a amiga dela por causa do aprendizado lento. Brittany tem Q.I um pouco abaixo da média de um estudante comum, mas coitado daquele que se lembrasse deste detalhe. Acho que Santana não pensou quando disparou o "segredo". Mas quando o fez, a voz dela era tão calma, que tremi na base da espinha.

O professor Schue interferiu e nos mandou parar com o assunto. Dois minutos depois, parecia que todos tinham esquecido a discussão e já estavam planejando a apresentação, o repertório. E eu ali, paralisada na cadeira. Nem consegui assimilar direto quando professor Schue anunciou Santana, logo ela, como solista de "Valerie", da Amy Winehouse e Mark Ronson. Era o tipo do número planejado para ser vencedor. O mundo tinha virado e eu não sabia. Nem mesmo a consulta a senhora Pillbury foi de grande ajuda.

"Então hobbit" – Santana usou o retro visor do carro para arrumar o batom – "animada para o primeiro solo da sua irmã mais velha?"

"Você poderia ter a dignidade de não falar comigo?" – lutei contra as lagrimas.

"Como desejar" – deu a ignição e fomos para casa em silêncio.

Meu relacionamento com Finn entrou em crise. O que mais me revoltava era ver no outro dia que Finn sorria e dava corda a cada pequena insinuação de Santana, que fazia questão de reforçar as provocações quando passava por mim no corredor. Eu me perguntava o que tinha feito para merecer o demônio dormindo no quarto ao lado? Minha vida estava um lixo. Até Noah rejeitou a oportunidade de tirar a minha virgindade. Aquele mundo era real?

A competição setorial aconteceu no auditório público de Lima, próximo a prefeitura. Era um local de destaque onde aconteciam os maiores espetáculos que chegavam à nossa pequena cidade. Não estava particularmente entusiasmada com as setoriais: seria coadjuvante pela primeira vez e logo para pessoas que não tinha muito apresso naquele momento. A melhor coisa que aconteceu naquele dia foi ter encontrado Kurt, conversado com ele e ter percebido que sim, eu tinha um amigo.

A amizade com Kurt era quase o oposto da minha relação com o coral. O fato de todos saberem o que tinha se passado entre Finn e Santana foi como ter recebido facadas nas costas de todos. Sabe aquela história da mulher traída ser a última a saber? Exemplo perfeito aqui. Finn disse apenas o óbvio. Lógico que estava me lixando se ele era virgem ou deixava de ser. Meu problema era o fato de ele ter dormido com a minha irmã. Será que só eu enxergava isso? Será que Finn, apesar de toda a sua lentidão, não sacou que a pior coisa que ele poderia fazer para me magoar era se envolver com ela? Logo com ela?

Ainda assim eu entrei naquele palco. Não por causa do discurso demagogo classe "c" do professor Schuester, mas por ser uma profissional. Era certo que ter uma carreira da Broadway me faria deparar com brigas mais intensas cinco minutos antes de entrar no palco e cantar como se não houvesse amanhã. Fui coadjuvante de uma Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans que não conseguiam sequer fazer sombra à minha dupla com Finn. Sorri atrás de tanta gente e fiz a coreografia com perfeição, mesmo sendo um número medíocre que provocou hiperglicemia em metade do auditório.

Ajudei Santana a arrumar o chapéu estilo Winehouse, entrei no personagem da história, sorrindo e a acariciando de forma incestuosa. Fiz a minha parte. "Valerie" foi a salvação da lavoura, porque sem a performance vigorosa da minha irmã e a coreografia de Brittany e Mike, teríamos perdido. E mesmo com a felicidade da vitória, não me permiti comemorar com o coral. Santana, Brittany e Mike estavam sendo tratados como heróis, inclusive por Finn, e eu não agüentei ver aquilo. Não tinha lugar para mim naquele instante. Por isso corri até Kurt e praticamente implorei que me tirasse dali. Sabia que meus pais estavam na platéia, como sempre, mas não quis vê-los. Só queria fugir por poucas horas que fosse. O Novas Direções, Santana e Finn só me fariam mal.

"Será que a gente poderia ir a outro lugar primeiro... qualquer um?" – praticamente implorei a Kurt.

"Pizza para comemorar o empate?" – ele forçou um sorriso. Vi que ele teve a sensibilidade de ver o quanto eu estava mal e precisando de um amigo – "Vou falar com Blaine e Mercedes que vou sair contigo".

"Eu conheço um lugar ótimo que serve massas vegan e normais." – agradeci com o olhar, em especial por ele não ter cogitado ficar com Blaine e Mercedes. Nada contra o amigo dele, mas Mercedes ainda fazia parte do coral que estava me esforçando para ficar longe.

Diferente do Breadstixs, o Azurri era um restaurante menor e mais escondido. O acesso era uma portinhola onde descíamos as escadas e éramos servidos no porão do prédio. Ficava em downtown, na rua boêmia muito freqüentada pelos alunos que estudam no prédio do curso de Negócios que a OSU mantém na cidade, além dos garotos da Community College e jovens adultos. Estudantes de high school, como eu e Kurt, eram presenças estranhas naquele ambiente. Mas a comida do restaurante valia enfrentar os olhares atravessados.

"Como descobriu esse restaurante? É incrível!" – Kurt estava admirado pela decoração ousada, inspirada nos times italianos de futebol.

"Meu primo Júlio trouxe eu e Santana aqui uma vez."

"Bonito?"

"Lindo... e totalmente hétero, se é o que está perguntando. Meu pai é o único gay conhecido da família Lopez."

"E da outra parte? Algum primo interessante e gay?"

"Os Berry? Não faço ideia! Papai é filho único e os demais parentes estão perdidos em algum lugar da Cecília."

"Berry não é um sobrenome italiano."

"É que os meus bisavós mudaram de nome quando vieram para a América porque achavam que assim seriam melhor aceitos. O sobrenome original era Haenel."

Não conversamos sobre problemas. Falamos do cabelo engomado de Blaine, de como a nova escola dele realmente parecia ser uma Hogwarts gay (e que nós seriamos definitivamente da Grifinória), dos musicais da Broadway e as melhores divas, das viagens que fiz ao exterior. Kurt, que nunca saiu dos Estados Unidos, me confidenciou que o primeiro lugar que gostaria de conhecer era Milão por causa da moda e porque os italianos são mais atraentes que os franceses. Fiquei com vontade de falar sobre Laura, mas sabia que Kurt não era muito bom em segurar a língua e, cedo ou tarde, acabaria contando tudo a Mercedes, que se encarregaria em espalhar para todos os outros.

Não é que tivesse vergonha desta minha experiência com uma garota. Não mesmo. Apenas achava que meus amigos e colegas não teriam como entender e interpretar tudo da forma correta: de que Laura foi uma pessoa importante para me mostrar de que não deveria me limitar. Também queria evitar dar munição a Finn. Ele fez sexo com Santana quando terminamos e mentiu sobre ainda ser virgem. Eu fiquei com Laura enquanto ainda estávamos namorando e omiti a informação. As férias, o festival de rock e o outro país não eram bons atenuantes.

Kurt me deixou em casa quase onze horas da noite. Encontrei meus pais me esperando na sala com rostos nada amigáveis. Pareciam estar a ponto de chamar a polícia.

"Onde a senhorita estava?" – era evidente que meu pai estava se esforçando muito para não estourar.

"Estava com Kurt Hummel comendo uma pizza em downtown para comemorar a classificação das nossas equipes."

"Rachel... não é que a gente não confie" – papai tentou ser mais moderado – "mas você não é de sair sem avisar e ainda por cima não conseguimos te achar pelo celular."

Rapidamente verifiquei a minha mochila. O meu celular estava desligado e seria uma perda de tempo verificar a quantidade de chamadas não atendidas. Já podia presumir que eram muitas.

"Desculpe" – mostrei o celular – "a bateria deve ter acabado" – menti um pouco.

"Vá para o seu quarto e descanse porque amanhã você tem escola..." – meu pai falou com calma, pausado – "e quando você e sua irmã voltarem, nós vamos ter uma conversa séria. O clima insuportável dentro desta casa vai acabar aqui e agora."

Apenas acenei e subi ao meu quarto, preocupada com o amanhã. A última vez que tivemos uma conversa séria com o meu pai, o dr. Juan Lopez, eu e Santana ficamos duas semanas de castigo sem internet, com celulares confiscados (liberados apenas na hora de ir para a escola) e ainda tendo de fazer todo o serviço doméstico da casa sob supervisão de Clara e Prudence. Foi um pesadelo. Mas o que temia de verdade não era o castigo: era o estrago psicológico que a conversa iria causar. Meu pai era bom em fazer os outros se sentirem culpados mesmo sem estar com a razão.

Levantei mais tarde no outro dia. Pulei a minha meia hora diária de exercício e fui direto para o chuveiro. Cruzei com Santana em diversos momentos, mas a gente não trocou uma palavra que fosse. Nem em casa e nem na escola. Aliás, o coral estava um alvoroço. Professor Schue ainda estava em clima de comemoração e até ofereceu uma canção "pacificadora" para nós. Quinn e Sam andavam pela escada como o moral elevado. Eles eram o casal do momento. Finn continuava a flertar com Santana na minha cara. O resto do grupo continuava com a rotina medíocre e feliz. Ninguém levou slushie e por um dia éramos bons vencedores.

Chegamos em casa às três e meia da tarde. Ou quase isso. O meu coração bateu mais forte quando vi apenas o Audi preto estacionado na garagem. Iríamos levar uma bronca homérica crua e seca do dr. Juan Lopez e elas sempre era piores quando papai não estava lá para fazer as vezes de advogado de defesa. Desci do carro tremendo, juro. Santana não estava muito melhor. Entramos em casa com cautela, com a inocente idéia de que se a gente ficasse quieta, sem respirar, talvez meu pai não percebesse a nossa presença.

"Buenas tardes, hijas" – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo esperando o berro – "sígueme." – meu pai disse com uma voz tão calma e pousada que fez o meu medo ficar ainda maior.

Cruzamos o jardim e entramos na casa da piscina. Meu pai fez sinal para que entrássemos no banheiro, que era o menor que existia na casa. Não entendi e Santana também não.

"¿Pai, por qué estamos aquí en el cuarto de baño?" – perguntei.

"Tengo que irme. Tengo un problema importante a resolver en el hospital. Vuelvo en un par de horas, pero hasta entonces, ustedes dos se hablar y resolver sus problemas aquí, encerrada en el baño."

"Pai! Não! Por favor. Santana vai me matar!"

"Hable! Cuando regrese, voy a abrir la puerta."

Meu coração disparou quando ouvi o clique da chave nos trancando numa área pequena de dois por três metros quadrados ocupados por uma privada verde, uma pia da mesma cor e um boxe minúsculo com chuveiro. Pior, estava trancada junto com a última pessoa da face da Terra que gostaria de ficar naquela situação.

"Não tem como pular a janela" – Santana analisava maneiras de escape. Ela era a mestra em pular janelas: a dela e alheias – "A gente vai se machucar muito para sair e vai ser impossível entrar de volta pelo mesmo caminho. Se papi descobrir, vai ficar ainda mais puto."

"E a fechadura da porta? Você sabe abrir cadeados com arame."

"Tampinha, pensa um pouco: eu levo uma meia hora, mas abro o raio da porta, a gente sai, cada uma cuida da sua vida e no menor sinal, a gente corre para cá e se tranca de novo, certo?" – acenei positivo – "Só que você se esqueceu que hoje Clara e Prudence estão em casa. No mínimo, papi avisou elas. Depois, eu levaria mais meia hora para trancar a porta com um grampo de cabelo. Então relaxa, senta aí no chão e espere o tempo passar!"

Santana abriu a porta do boxe de vidro temperado e fechou. Eu sentei no chão, contra a porta do banheiro. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo: eu olhando para a privada e ela para o chuveiro.

"Faltam 15 dias para o nosso aniversário" – eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem falar e conversas casuais eram melhores do que o silêncio incômodo num clima pesado.

"Eu sei!"

"Amanhã vamos acender a primeira vela do menorah."

"Eu sei!"

"Vamos estar em Cleveland no próximo fim de semana para celebrar o Hanukkah."

"Rachel! Dá para você calar a boca?"

Calei. Não por muito tempo. Meu pai tinha um ponto em nos colocar nessa situação ridícula: a gente não tem como evitar a outra se presas no menor banheiro da casa. Santana passou semanas pisando em mim, falando barbaridades, e até se insinuando pro meu namorado na minha cara. Isso não era normal e eu merecia satisfações. Criei coragem e soltei a pergunta que estava entalada na minha garganta.

"Por que você transou com Finn?"

Santana não demonstrou surpresa. Ela me encarou e balançou os ombros em sinal de que aquilo não fosse nada de mais.

"Todos estavam naquela onda maluca de ser Madonna e a treinadora Sue tinha dito alguma coisa a respeito de manter o domínio sobre os homens... uma bobagem assim."

"Por deus! O que a treinadora Sue entende de homens? Ou relacionamentos?"

"Boa pergunta!" – ela riu um pouco e depois voltou a olhar para o chuveiro – "Brittany deu a idéia, na verdade. Naquela cabeça maluca que ela tem, sugeriu que eu tirasse a virgindade de Finn porque era assim que as mulheres dominavam os homens. E eu fui ainda mais maluca em aceitar o desafio."

"Você sequer pensou em mim ou nos meus sentimentos quando simplesmente jogou Finn na cama de um hotel barato só porque Brit falou. E o que Brit fala é quase sempre uma ordem."

"Você não está enxergando o grande quadro aqui" – Santana levantou o tom de voz um pouco e finalmente olhou para mim – "Não pensei nos seus sentimentos na hora, ok? Fiz por impulso! Agora o que você ainda não entendeu é que eu não estava sozinha naquela cama e não fiz nada que ele não quisesse. Dou ainda uma informação extra, manhands: não precisei nem de dois minutos para fazê-lo topar."

"Mas você já tinha dado em cima dele antes. Umas duas horas depois que ele terminou comigo, para ser mais exata."

"A primeira vez que eu dei em cima dele foi um favor a treinadora Sue para aquela missão idiota dela em destruir o coral. Eu só queria deixá-la feliz para sacramentar o meu lugar de capitã das cheerios. E outra, eu não o fiz terminar contigo. Ele achou que você estava atrapalhando a popularidade dele, por isso te deu um pé na bunda. Agora eu posso te garantir uma coisa: minhas últimas ações foram bem mais altruístas."

"Altruístas? Você passou essa última semana dando em cima do meu namorado na minha cara! Você foi baixa! Usted actuó como una puta!"

Santana abriu a porta de vidro do boxe num segundo, e no outro estava me prensando contra a porta do banheiro com as mãos dela segurando os meus ombros.

"Retire o que disse" – Santana estava quase rosnando, mas eu não tive medo. Não mais. Não sobre isso.

"Não!"

"Retire o que disse Rachel, ou eu não vou responder por mim."

"Não!" – falei mais firme, mais alto – "Pode me bater o quanto quiser, mas eu não vou retirar o que disse. Você já me machucou muito mais do que poderia fazer fisicamente."

Santana me largou e deu dois passos para trás. Arrumou o rabo de cavalo. Baixou a tampa do acento do vaso sanitário e sentou-se ali. Eu permaneci contra a porta, arrumei o meu vestido e voltei a sentar no chão.

"Seu ex-namorado é um hipócrita" – Santana voltou a falar depois que um silêncio quase mortal envolveu o minúsculo banheiro – "Estou feliz por aquele idiota ter te deixado."

"Claro! Daí você pode pular na cama dele sem culpa."

"Rachel, você namorou Finn por quanto tempo? Cinco meses?"

"Seis meses e nove dias meses, se quer saber."

"Tanto faz. Falo aqui do que vi, e o que sei é que o senhor perfeito nunca teve a dignidade de te defender em nenhuma ofensa que eu ou o resto do coral dirigiu a você. Ele nunca chegou pra mim e disse para que parasse de flertar com ele. Não teve a coragem de te dizer que não era mais virgem, fazendo você imaginar cenários ideais feito uma idiota. Ele nunca apoiou uma idéia sua, nem mesmo as interessantes. Quando você se sentiu superior uma vez na vida, ele ficou inseguro e te puxou para baixo. Isso só são os fatos relacionados diretamente a você. Há várias outras coisas que sei sobre Finn."

"Por favor!" – meu tom era irônico – "continue."

"Kurt."

"O que Kurt tem a ver?"

"Eu sei das histórias. Mercedes não é exatamente boa em guardar segredos, mas eles costumam ficar só entre nós do coral, por mais incrível que possa parecer. A gente só se esforça para que eles não cheguem aí" – apontou para mim – "porque você é incapaz de manter esses assuntos só entre o grupo. Você surta e em dois segundos a escola inteira sabe a respeito."

"Eu sei guardar segredos!"

"Quinn que o diga! Você armou para que ela confessasse que Puck era o pai de Beth na frente de todo mundo. E tudo porque você queria o namorado dela."

"Finn tinha todo o direito de saber."

"Mas cabia a Quinn, e só a ela, contar. Por deus, Rachel, eu que tenho um relacionamento de quase dois anos com Puck me dignifiquei a ficar quieta."

"Relacionamento? Você fica é pelada regularmente com Noah e Brit há quase dois anos. E sabe-se lá com quem mais. Ah sim, vez e outra você também gosta de se deitar com o namorado dos outros só para mudar um pouco de rotina."

"Por favor, não me faça bater em você" – Santana respirou fundo e deu uma breve pausa antes de continuar – "Finn foi todo heróico, vestido de Lady Gaga para defender Kurt de Karofsky, lembra disso? Lembra de quando aquele troglodita ameaçou bater neles e nós chegamos na hora? Isso só aconteceu depois de Finn tomar uma dura homérica do senhor Hummel. Mercedes disse que Finn chamou Kurt de bicha. Só então ele se tocou. E no casamento entre os pais deles? A serenata de Finn para Kurt foi linda. O que você convenientemente se esqueceu é que o olho roxo era de Sam, Puck estava com as costelas machucadas, Mike tinha um galo na cabeça e, meu deus, até o chauvinista do Artie numa cadeira de rodas foi para a porrada para defender o amigo. Ah sim... eu me lembro muito bem da ausência de Finn quando o senhor Hummel adoeceu e ficou em coma. E essas histórias são só as que dizem respeito a Kurt porque eu te garanto que existem várias outras do seu ex-namorado com os outros do coral. Você quer que eu continue? Já falei sobre Tina? Já falei em como Finn a ignora até no coral? Ou Mercedes? Ou como Finn desconsidera a existência de Mike, que é companheiro de time? Posso contar todas essas histórias. Temos um bom tempo antes de papi aparecer e destrancar a porta."

"Você fala como se os outros fossem perfeitos e Finn, o vilão" – limpei as lágrimas de raiva do meu rosto.

"Não são. A diferença é que ninguém está interessado em bancar o herói da escola. Talvez Sam... eu já saquei que ele é apenas uma versão mais bem acabada de Finn... mas eu não culpo o seu queridinho. Cada um sabe de si, não é verdade? Cada um sobrevive como dá. Agora o que me deixa bestificada é te ver cega e engolindo todas as agressões e idiotices desse cretino."

"Quem vê assim, até pensa que você nunca engoliu essas coisas de Noah. Aliás, com certeza você engoliu muita coisa de Noah."

"Sim, já engoli esperma dele uma vez ou outra, mas desaforo, irmãzinha, nunca! Eu não namoro Puck e muito menos penso em ter uma vida ao lado dele. Nós somos bons parceiros de cama que partilha de algum ciúme e só."

"Então você foi uma sacana todo esse tempo só para que eu visse a realidade?" – ergui a cabeça e encarei Santana deixando claro de que ela precisaria fazer melhor para me convencer de que ela era a boa moça.

"Sim e não... por um lado, eu sinto prazer em te irritar e isso nunca vai mudar. Por outro, você é minha irmã, você é uma Berry-Lopez, é durona, sabe o que quer desde os dois anos de idade e, verdade seja dita, você é a estrela da família. Você nunca baixou a cabeça e deixou-se abater com slushies ou com as provocações pesadas de Quinn só porque ela é uma frustrada reprimida. Por isso me embrulha o estômago te ver se rastejando por alguém que não merece" – a voz de Santana estava mais engasgada, mais emotiva e eu podia ver os olhos dela ficando úmidos – "Eu te amo, Ray. Você está acima de todas essas merdas, sabia?"

"Desculpe Santana, mas está muito difícil dizer o mesmo agora, ou acreditar em tudo que disse" – cruzei os braços e desviei o olhar para a pintura texturizada do banheiro. Se fosse encarar Santana, meu coração derreteria e eu a perdoaria em três segundos. Não podia deixar as coisas tão fáceis. Não quando ela me magoou tanto.

"Vou deixar Finn em paz, ok? Juro que não vou me meter mais. A vida é sua."

"Muito obrigada por finalmente entender!"

"Só quero que escute bem uma coisa, Ray: pense bastante antes de correr para os braços de Finn e implorar um perdão que você é quem deveria dar."

Santana pegou um punhado de papel higiênico e começou a picotar perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Eu estava fazendo um grande esforço para absorver tudo que ela tinha dito. Era difícil aceitar a lógica vinda de alguém que te feriu. Em especial se esse alguém era minha própria irmã. Internamente, estava lutando contra um monte de coisas, de pessoas, de fatos. Era duro!

"E Brittany?" – mais uma vez rompi o longo silêncio, este nem tão desconfortável – "Você diz com propriedade o que eu deveria fazer, mas não te vejo com essa mesma força para lutar por ela."

"Mais uma vez: casos diferentes. Isso da Brit começar a namorar Artie foi minha total culpa. Não tive a coragem de dar o que ela precisava, de assumir nosso relacionamento por... coisas muito pequenas. E Artie estava ali disponível, desesperado por uma namorada, por um pouco de romance. Eu odeio a ideia, mas Artie está fazendo bem a Brit. Então eu espero, fico na minha e vou ser a amiga que ela merece e precisa. Por enquanto eu aceito. Por enquanto..."

"Eu sempre achei que vocês fossem terminar juntas" – sorri.

"Quem sabe? Como diz o papai: o rio só pára de correr quando o leito seca por completo. Mas..."

"... até lá, muita água passa por debaixo da ponte" – terminei a frase.

"É isso aí, hermana."

"Falando em água, dá para você sair do vaso sanitário? Preciso usar."

Santana voltou sentar-se dentro do boxe e virou o rosto para outro lado a fim de me dar o mínimo de privacidade. Não que aquilo fosse uma situação incomum. Eu achava extremamente desagradável ver alguém fazendo necessidades fisiológicas e vice-versa. Pouco depois, escutamos o barulho da chave e o clique da porta sendo destrancada. Era papai.

"Juan avisou que surgiu uma cirurgia de emergência. Um caso raro que serve para a base de estudos dele. Acho que vocês estão livres do sermão final, por hora" – papai sorriu com jovialidade – "espero que vocês tenham se entendido."

"É" – Santana passou o braço pela cintura de papai e deu um abraço de lado – "a gente conversou."

"Ótimo! O jantar está na mesa."

A melhor notícia do dia, com certeza. Meu estômago já estava reclamando do jejum prolongado. Mas antes, peguei na mão de Santana e a fiz esperar um pouco ali na casa da piscina. Esperei que papai saísse.

"O que foi Ray?"

"Eu retiro o que disse. Não estou dizendo que você está perdoada... mas sim, retiro o que disse."

Santana deu um meio sorriso.

"Obrigada!"


	7. Foi a metade

**FOI-SE A METADE**

A cada vela que acendíamos do menorah, eu pedia fervorosamente que Finn Hudson pudesse voltar a namorar comigo. Mas confesso que a força da minha prece era menos intensa a cada dia. Santana cumpriu o que prometeu no banheiro e não mexeu mais com ele. Foi muito difícil admitir que Finn continuou a flertar mesmo assim. Sempre que ela passava o ignorando, ele se virava, checava o traseiro e ficava com aquele sorriso de lado que era característico. Depois dizia que se importava comigo apesar de tudo. Aquilo estava me matando. Eu mal conseguia encarar a minha irmã na volta para casa com o olhar de "eu te avisei" escancarado. Será que era tão errado assim ter um pouco de esperança em retomar tudo que tínhamos de bom?

"_Rachel, querida" –_ Kurt disse ao telefone _– "o que você pensaria se Jewfro te deixasse em paz?"_

"Acho que primeiro eu nem repararia, depois acho eu ia estranhar... ei! Entendi!" – traduzindo: se começasse a ignorar Finn, ele olharia para mim como Rachel. Não como a garota desesperada que grudou no pé dele.

"_Esse é o mesmo conselho que Blaine me deu com uma freqüência considerável quando cheguei aqui: se esforce menos. Santana está na dela e que não quer nada com Finn, certo? Significa que você tem tempo para desenvolver a estratégia. Não atropele as coisas, querida!"_

Kurt não sabia lidar muito bem com os próprios problemas. Ele era apaixonado por Blaine, estudava com ele, mas não sabia como se iniciar esse tipo de conversa. Mas na hora de aconselhar outras pessoas, era incrível, por mais contraditório que fosse. Senti mais confiante depois que falei com Kurt. Uma pena que a gente só tenha se tornado mais próximos, a ponto de trocar algumas confidências, quando ele saiu na nossa escola. Seria bom tê-lo por perto, mesmo sendo o meu maior adversário em potencial vocal nas Novas Direções. Era bom ter algum amigo que não fosse meu namorado para variar.

Estava a caminho do último ensaio do coral da semana. Por hora, estávamos testando algumas canções para que a gente pudesse chegar mais fortes e organizados até as regionais. Aprendemos a lição no ano passado: talento e coração não eram suficientes. Para vencer as regionais, e mais ainda se a gente quisesse chegar bem às nacionais, teríamos de estudar os corais adversários, identificar fraquezas e virtudes e tentar montar uma apresentação onde nossas maiores qualidades pudessem ser ressaltadas e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrar uma melhor solução para as falhas dos outros.

Ensaiamos essa estratégia em "Valerie" com a dança de Brittany e Mike. Não vou analisar a balada de Quinn e Sam porque a desconsidero. Prefiro estudar "Valerie", que em minha opinião, e também na de Santana, foi a que contou. Santana não tem técnica de canto, mas ela teve personalidade, agressividade (não que ela tivesse qualquer problema com a parte da agressividade), e foi instintiva. Minha irmã tem voz potente e um timbre diferenciado, mas precisa domar alguns engasgos e vibratos. Uma pena que seja tão difícil convencê-la a ir à uma aula de canto que tenho todos os sábados de manhã logo após o balé. Ela também precisa deixar de ser preguiçosa e fazer melhor os exercícios técnicos que o professor Schue nos passa. Não são ideais, mas ajudam.

A coreografia de Brittany e Mike foi espetacular, mas tirou um pouco da unidade, um quesito que vale pontos na avaliação técnica. Nossos passos não ficaram bem sincronizados e eu esbarrei duas vezes em Laurie. Ninguém poderia exigir coisa alguma dela naquela ocasião porque ela caiu de pára-quedas no coral para salvar a nossa pele. Mas agora, se ela quiser ficar, vai ter de suar a camisa. Os vocais de apoio estavam ótimos, no entanto. Harmonizaram muito bem com o timbre "Winehouse" de Santana.

"Acho que você está exagerando, Rachel" – professor Schue me repreendeu novamente. Por alguma razão, esse tipo de coisa está perdendo o efeito – "Novas Direções não foi montado para ser uma máquina como o Vocal Adrenalina. O nosso grupo é sinônimo de coração, de alma. Nós estamos aqui, sobretudo, para nos divertirmos, para colocar os nossos corações na arte da música. Dar vazão aos inúmeros talentos que temos aqui."

"Manter corais competitivos é caro para as escolas, professor Schue. Auditório, banda, profissionais de iluminação, engenharia de som, figurino... uma coisa a treinadora Sue tem razão: se a gente não joga para vencer, então qual o ponto? Seria melhor transformar o coral numa mera atividade de recreação. Mudar de mentalidade não significa perder o coração, ou nossa alma."

"Estou com a smurfete" – Santana disse enquanto lixava as unhas. Típico!

"Agora o mundo vai cair!" – Mercedes disparou e recebeu um "high five" de Quinn.

"Fica parecendo aquela vez que a gente passou dias ensaiando "The Rocky Horror Show" para, nos final, apresentarmos o espetáculo para nós mesmos e a senhora Pillsburry" – Mike também deu opinião, o que era incrível – "Vão me taxar de maluco, mas estou com Rachel e Santana: um pouco mais de produção e cuidado não vai tirar o que temos de melhor".

"Eu não entrei aqui para enfrentar a mesma pressão do time de futebol" – Sam retrucou.

"Professor Schue" – era Tina – "o senhor mesmo vive promovendo competições entre nós. De duetos, meninos contra as meninas... o senhor sempre joga para ganhar."

"Competições servem para manter o time motivado" – Finn falou em tom de liderança – "E nós sempre nos viramos bem com o improviso."

"Sim, sempre nos demos bem diante de jurados estranhos e pouco qualificados" – rebati – "No momento em que uma cantora profissional, atriz de musicais, esteve no júri, nós perdermos. E Verdade seja dita, vocês não estavam lá para saber, mas o Vocal Adrenalina foi épico".

"Nós vamos chegar a algum lugar?" – Artie ergueu os ombros.

"Eu nem sabia que a gente estava andando!" – eu ameacei rir de Brittany, mas Santana, que estava logo atrás de mim, chutou a minha cadeira. Não foi nada discreta.

Por fim, o grupo ficou dividido e o professor Schue decidiu (que surpresa!) promover uma nova competição como forma nos fazer enxergar as vantagens e defeitos tanto de um ponto quanto de outro para termos uma melhor avaliação. Eu, Santana, Mike, Tina e Puck teríamos de planejar um número onde o foco principal seria técnica e produção. Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany e Artie fariam outro com foco no improviso. Laurie, senhora Pillsburry e um "convidado especial" iriam julgar e o grupo vencedor seria diretamente responsável pelos números das regionais.

"Temos de ser épicos e para isso temos de escolher uma música igualmente épica" – disse enquanto ajudava meus pais a colocar as malas no carro. Eles estavam nos esperando chegar da escola para que pudéssemos pegar a estrada para Cleveland passar o último dia do hanukkah com meus avós.

"No que você pensou?" – papai era quem mais gostava de escutar as minhas idéias para o coral.

""Champagne Supernova", do Oasis. Todos vão esperar que façamos algo mais Broadway... mas se ao contrário a gente provar que consegue fazer uma apresentação visceral e, ao mesmo tempo, tecnicamente perfeita, as regionais vão ficar em nossas mãos."

"Eu gosto de Oasis" – Santana vestiu o casaco de frio e ficou de pé diante porta da esquerda do banco de trás do carro. Era sempre assim quando viajávamos juntos: ela se sentava no lado esquerdo e eu no direito do banco de trás – "a música é ótima, mas se você pensa em algo assim, não acha mais legal fazer Radiohead?"

"Só porque você gosta mais deles do que do Oasis."

"O olho caolho do Thom Yorke é sexy."

"Eu NÃO ouvi isso!" – meus pais reclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Acho que a gente deveria considerar também "It's Oh So Quiet", da Bjork. Ficaria bem na sua voz. É jazz, indie e épico ao mesmo tempo. E não é Broadway."

"Desde quando você pesquisa música indie?"

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe ao meu respeito, Rachel."

"Vocês nunca pensam em Carlos Santana ou algo em espanhol?" – meu pai reclamou fechando o porta-malas.

...

O Hanukkah na casa dos Berry não costumava mudar ao longo dos anos. Zaide aproveitava a presença do meu pai para garantir consultas médicas gratuitas. Há algum tempo que ele sofria de diabetes, que era um foco de interesse nas pesquisas do meu pai. Operar diabéticos era mais delicado e arriscado do que uma pessoa sem a doença. Ele, como cirurgião geral, queria descobrir uma forma de promover a cicatrização mais rápida em um diabético. Zaide tinha plena consciência do trabalho do meu pai e por isso mesmo se aproveitava: mostrava todos os exames que tinha feito recentemente, pedia para medir a pressão e falar de prognósticos. Zaide achava que ia morrer a qualquer instante de algum mal súbito. Meu pai não reclamava dessa parte. Os dois se bicavam quando zaide insinuava que Santana deveria assumir os negócios, virar uma empresária. Papai também não gostava da pressão. Ele sofreu a mesma coisa quando jovem e não desejava o mesmo para a filha dele.

Acho que Santana não se importava tanto assim. Ela tinha muita paciência para lidar com zaide, mais até do que com Brittany. Os dois falavam a linguagem dos números, algo que nem eu e nem meus pais conseguíamos acompanhar. Santana era capaz de resolver uma equação matemática de cabeça ao passo que eu ainda tinha de contar os dedos. E eu era boa aluna. Acho que por isso mesmo que minha irmã permitia que zaide a azucrinasse com o assunto das fábricas, em ela ir para uma escola preparatória e tentasse entrar em Harvard. Aliás, esse era o sonho maior de zaide: Harvard. Ele não pôde freqüentar uma universidade por ser pobre e ficou frustrado por papai entrar na OSU para fazer Biologia (com especialização em Botânica). Zaide sabia muito bem que eu não tinha a menor vontade ou talento pra ser empresária. Sobrou para Santana: o gênio da família quando falávamos de Matemática. Ele dizia abertamente que pagaria todos os estudos da minha irmã caso ela passasse em Harvard para fazer a Faculdade de Negócios. Meu pai ficava irritado sempre que isso era insinuado e papai... bom, ele ignorava.

Bubbee não participava desta ou qualquer outra discussão que envolvesse o futuro de Santana ou o meu. Ficava sempre quieta, meio desinteressada. Uma imagem forte que tinha de bubbee era da quase general nos cuidados da casa. Ela comandava o trabalho das empregadas de perto e costumava estressar com a cozinheira. Mas havia o lado da música que nos aproximava. Bubbee era dona de uma coleção impressionante de músicas clássicas, de partituras e a biblioteca de autores judeus. No meio da biblioteca da casa ficava o imponente piano steinway de calda preto que ela tocava à perfeição.

Mesmo com esses poréns, celebrar o último dia do hanukkah com meus avós era sagrado. Papai, zaide e Santana colocavam os kipá. As mulheres judias não precisam do pequeno chapéu redondo que era um lembrete de que deus estava acima de nós, mas Santana passou a usar porque foi uma determinação do próprio rabi Amnon. Numa das traquinagens dela foi flagrada por papai e rabi antes de conseguir concluir a arte. Rabi tinha a repreendido e ela prometeu vingança e estava planejando subtrair as cuecas dele durante uma recepção e ia fazer uma fogueira. Papai ficou furioso e mortificado de vergonha. Rabi disse que Santana deveria usar o kipá pelo resto da vida, como os homens, porque o pecado do orgulho era forte nela, então precisava se lembrar que a humildade era mais importante.

Rezávamos à mesa, bubbee pedia para que eu a acompanhasse nas canções e nossas vozes harmonizavam bem. Acendíamos a última vela do menorah e então ceávamos: um banquete e tanto para nós seis. Depois trocávamos presentes, em geral pequenas jóias ou lembranças com motivos judaicos.

Aproveitávamos para passar o fim de semana em Cleveland, curtindo o que a cidade oferecia de melhor. Era a minha oportunidade de assistir a uma peça de teatro decente, já que Lima era fraca nesse sentido. Meus pais, zaide e Santana iam ao estádio para ver algum jogo do Cleveland Browns e voltavam com aquelas camisetas pretas e laranjadas com a estampa de um bulldog ou de um capacete com uma listra no meio. Às vezes eu ia ao estádio, mas preferia fazer companhia a bubbee. Ela tocava o piano e eu cantava clássicos da Broadway. Era um momento que ela se abria para mim e a gente se divertia dessa maneira. Nada foi diferente em nosso hanukkah: celebramos a data, curtimos nossos avós e a cidade e fomos embora no domingo no início da noite.

...

Cheguei animada para reunir o meu grupo do coral para apresentar minhas propostas. Tinha pesquisado algumas coisas na internet como alguns dos novos musicais inspirados em bandas de rock, clipes do Oasis, figurinos, possíveis arranjos para aproveitar as cinco vozes. Mostraria ao professor Schue que poderíamos ser épicos e tecnicamente perfeitos sem perder o coração. Mas primeiro, teria de esperar a aula de cálculo.

"Santana e Rachel" – a senhora Pillsbury interrompeu a aula – "vocês poderiam pegar as suas coisas e me acompanhar?"

Meu coração disparou. Olhei para Santana duas cadeiras atrás e ela tinha perdido a cor. Olhei para os outros estudantes da nossa turma. Quinn e Mercedes estavam com a testa franzida, pareciam preocupadas. Segurei na mão da minha irmã e ela estava gelada.

"Sabe o que aconteceu?" – sussurrei para Santana, mas ela me fez sinal negativo.

A senhora Pillsbury nos acompanhou até os armários e pediu para que guardássemos tudo. A essa altura, estava prestes a vomitar no meio do corredor de ansiedade causada por aquela atitude. O rosto da nossa orientadora não era dos melhores.

"Senhora Pillsbury, você poderia dizer o que está acontecendo?" – minha voz foi quase um sussurro.

"Ligaram do hospital para a escola e pediram para que levássemos as duas até lá" – me apoiei em Santana porque as minhas pernas estavam bambas.

"Pelo amor de deus, o que aconteceu?" – lágrimas já corriam nos nossos rostos.

"Será que a gente poderia..."

"Não!" – Santana segurou o braço dela com força – "Só diga o que sabe ou eu não sei se vou conseguir dar dois passos além."

"Houve um acidente... com o pai de vocês, Hiram. Eu não sei de mais detalhes, meninas, juro. O que sei é que o seu outro pai, o dr. Lopez, está neste momento na sala de cirurgia..."

Não ouvi mais nada. Tudo ficou escuro.

**...**

Hiram Joel Berry-Lopez nasceu em 14 de agosto de 1962 em Nova York. Era filho de Sarah e Joel Berry: um casal de judeus pobres que venceu na vida a base de muito suor. Fez high school em Cleveland, Ohio, época em que se descobriu homossexual e teve o primeiro namorado. Mas precisou esconder sua sexualidade dentro de casa porque Joel Berry era um conhecido homofóbico. Contrariando a vontade do rigoroso pai, dono de pequenas fábricas de tecido, cursou Biologia em Ohio State University. Papai contava que o dia que saiu de casa para ir morar num dormitório da OSU foi um dos dias mais felizes da juventude dele. Foi como se os pulmões dele se enchessem de liberdade.

Foi em OSU que conheceu o estudante de medicina Juan Lopez durante uma festa de uma amiga em comum. Juan era ex-jogador de futebol americano que por três temporadas defendeu as cores dos Buckeyes para depois abandonar a carreira esportiva em favor da Medicina. Os dois disseram que foi à segunda vista. A primeira não foi agradável. Hiram, meio bêbado, tentou beijar Juan, que retribuiu com um soco no nariz. Eventualmente eles ficaram amigos. Um ano depois, na festa da mesma amiga que antecedia a formatura de Hiram, os dois se beijaram e, dessa vez, sem necessidade de correr para o hospital.

Ao contrário da expectativa geral, não houve dramas por parte da família Lopez quando Juan apresentou o namorado. Houve sim, um grande choque porque o ex-atleta e futuro médico cirurgião só tinha tido relacionamentos com mulheres até Hiram. Apenas tia Maria foi publicamente contra e demorou a aceitar a nova realidade do irmão mais moço. Quanto aos demais, o drama foi minimizado tão logo o amável biólogo judeu foi conquistando espaço.

O drama de verdade aconteceu entre os Berry. Joel rejeitou o filho único por anos. Hiram ainda tinha contato com a mãe, mas com certas ressalvas. Sarah não queria perder o filho ao mesmo tempo em que rejeitava o companheiro dele. Mãe e filho também ficaram muito tempo sem se verem, mas ainda mantinham contato por telefone.

Hiram e Juan realizaram um casamento simbólico em Lima testemunhado por poucos amigos e os Lopez. Na época, Juan era residente no hospital e Hiram passava por alguns apuros para manter o emprego de professor na Community College. Mas eles superaram os obstáculos e passaram a ter uma boa vida juntos. Um dia chegou a necessidade de formar uma família só deles, com filhos. Procuraram por uma doadora enquanto economizavam dinheiro para pagar a barriga de aluguel e todo o tratamento de fecundação. Encontraram a jovem Shelby Corcoran num catálogo de uma clínica e entraram em contato. Shelby aceitou doar dos óvulos e gerar o filho do casal por um dinheiro que seria suficiente para ela tentar a sorte na Broadway com segurança por três bons anos, no mínimo. Acabou gerando dois, ou melhor, duas garotinhas: eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez, e minha irmã, Santana Berry-Lopez.

Nosso nascimento foi muito comemorado entre os Lopez e ainda promoveu a reaproximação de Hiram com os pais. Desde então, formamos uma família não-convencional muito feliz. A estabilidade do relacionamento dos meus pais sempre foi um porto seguro para todas as crises que eu e minha irmã passamos típicas ou não da nossa idade. Mas a magia foi quebrada às vésperas do nosso 17° aniversário.

Aquele dia começou como qualquer outro: exercícios, banho, arrumar apara ir à escola. No café da manhã, meu pai comeu ovos mexidos, eu e papai fomos de salada de frutas, e Santana comeu cereal favorito dela com leite e bananas. Comíamos enquanto conversávamos sobre a agenda do dia. Eu e Santana tínhamos escola e fomos as primeiras a sair de casa. Meu pai só deveria voltar ao hospital no início da noite. Papai tinha mencionado uma chácara que ele visitaria como parte de um trabalho de consultoria que ele estava desenvolvendo em paralelo às aulas na Community College. Era um belo dinheiro extra, ele dizia. Santana e eu nos despedimos dos nossos pais com a rotineira bitoca nos lábios.

Hiram Berry-Lopez, papai, se despediu do marido com um carinhoso beijo na boca prometendo chegar pouco depois do almoço. Saiu do perímetro urbano de Lima e pegou a rodovia estadual. Dizem testemunhas que um dos pneus estourou. O carro descontrolou e capotou várias vezes depois de cair em uma pequena ribanceira.

Enquanto os paramédicos comunicavam o hospital mais próximo (o de Lima), meu pai, dr. Juan Lopez, foi avisado sobre o acidente. Ele decidiu correr para lá e fazer alguma coisa. Preferiu trabalhar para salvá-lo a simplesmente esperar desesperado no corredor. Os dois chegaram ao local praticamente juntos. Papai tinha múltiplas fraturas e sangramento interno e meu pai foi o homem a tentar concertá-lo. Ele ficou mais de cinco horas lutando pela vida do marido em cima da mesa cirúrgica. Enquanto isso, uma enfermeira ligou do hospital para a escola para avisar.

Desmaiei quando soube do acidente. Foi rápido, mas a senhora Pillsbury e a treinadora Sue, que observava a cena e correu para ajudar, consideraram me fazer ficar na enfermaria da escola e, por tabela, forçar Santana a também permanecer.

"Ela vai" – Santana disse firme, desafiadora, sendo que por dentro poderia ter um colapso nervoso a qualquer segundo – "É o nosso pai, treinadora! Vai ser muito pior se você nos obrigar a ficar aqui."

As cenas ficaram confusas em minha mente. Lembro de Santana gritando no corredor com as duas professoras e me sustentando em pé ao mesmo tempo. Lembro de alguns alunos no corredor que saíram da sala e passaram a assistir o drama. Lembro de Santana ganhar a briga e começarmos a andar em direção ao estacionamento. Em vez do nosso carro, a senhora Pillsbury nos levou até o hospital no dela porque sabiamente não confiaria em Santana no trânsito naquele estado emocional.

Assim que a recepcionista nos viu, pediu para que entrássemos na sala de espera privativa do centro cirúrgico. Não era um procedimento encaminhar parentes ao espaço em questão, mas tivemos esse privilégio por sermos filhas do chefe cirurgião e, àquela altura, todos os funcionários mais bem articulados já estavam cientes do que acontecera.

Eu estava tonta, com náuseas. Permaneci não sei por quanto tempo sentada no sofá aparada no corpo da minha irmã. Santana tinha os braços sobre meus ombros, me protegendo e consolando ao mesmo tempo. Na poltrona ao lado, a senhora Pillsbury parecia uma secretária e se levantava de tempos em tempos para falar baixinho com alguém em um dos três celulares: o meu, o de Santana e o dela. Um médico residente, aluno de meu pai, chegou para nos dar alguma notícia e aproveitar para conferir nosso estado de saúde. Eu mal conseguia respirar.

"O pai de vocês conseguiu deter o sangramento interno e estabilizá-lo" – eu estava meio zonza, ainda assim capturei o tom de admiração, como se meu pai tivesse operado um milagre. Enquanto isso, ele verificava a minha pressão e ouvia meus batimentos cardíacos – "ele está lá na sala iniciando os procedimentos finais da cirurgia..." – e olhou para a Pillsbury – "o outro pai das meninas, o paciente, precisa de doadores de sangue. Uma vergonha que o estoque do hospital esteja baixo. Se for possível convocar a família e amigos..."

"Eu vou doar!" – Santana logo se prontificou.

"Você não deve por causa do peso" – o médico advertiu – "e mesmo assim não adiantaria porque fui informado que o tipo sanguíneo de vocês duas é do tipo B+. O pai de vocês é do tipo O+."

"O meu sangue é O+" – senhora Pillsbury se prontificou – "eu posso doar e aviso outras pessoas para fazerem o mesmo."

"Obrigada!" – minha voz saiu um sussurro.

"E quanto a você, Rachel" – o médico colocou a mão no meu rosto – "vou te colocar na enfermaria. Você precisa tomar um soro com um medicamento para aliviar esse mal-estar.

"Não!" – respondi firme – "você traz o soro e o remédio que eu tomo... mas vou ficar aqui."

"Bobagem. Nós vamos mantê-las informadas aqui ou na enfermaria da mesma maneira. Você não vai naquelas lá de baixo, se é o que está pensando. É uma aqui deste andar."

"Ray..."

"Ok. Pode ser" – as minhas pernas já não me respondiam mesmo!

Senhora Pillsbury informou que havia algumas pessoas aguardando notícias no hall do hospital, a três andares abaixo do nosso, e que nossos amigos do coral já estavam cientes e a caminho. Santana mandou dizer para ninguém ir até o hospital. Ela conversou com o professor Schue pelo telefone e agradeceu, mas que preferia só a família. Eu concordei. Soubemos depois que algumas pessoas do coral, alunos de papai e colegas de trabalho vieram doar sangue e esperar por notícias, mesmo que a gente não estivesse disposta a vê-los. Achei comovente.

"Você acha que ele vai conseguir?" – perguntei a Santana.

"Papai que não se atreva a nos deixar" – ela brincou e apertou a minha mão – "Eu ficaria em desvantagem na disputa pela televisão".

Meu pai apareceu na enfermaria ainda com a touca cirúrgica. Ele estava exausto e arrasado. Cumprimentou a senhora Pillsbury e agradeceu por ela estar conosco todo esse tempo. Abraçou Santana primeiro, me abraçou com certo cuidado por causa do soro para em seguida sentar-se pesadamente na cadeira.

"Hiram chegou..." – deu uma pausa como se tivesse de se lembrar das palavras. Santana e eu começamos a chorar mais forte – "em péssimo estado. Eu consegui estabilizá-lo, e as máquinas agora estão fazendo o trabalho delas para sustentar a vida dele, mas vai ser uma luta muito difícil!"

Meu pai quebrou bem na nossa frente. Foi comovente e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Ele era o tipo do homem que não se permitia extravasar emoções na nossa frente. Sim, eu já o tinha visto chorar, mas lágrimas discretas e olhos marejados. Nunca o choro aberto e desesperado. Santana o abraçou e chorou junto. Eu não conseguia chegar até eles por causa do maldito soro. Tirei a agulha do meu braço e me uni aos dois.

...

Senhora Pillsbury teve a gentileza de nos levar até em casa no meio da tarde, quando a gente pôde tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa. Meu pai tinha dito que deveríamos ficar em casa, mas nós iríamos dar ouvidos. Santana trocou o uniforme por uma calça jeans, tênis e camiseta, além do casaco de frio. Eu também troquei o meu vestido por uma roupa semelhante.

"Meninas?"

A voz feminina que nos chamou no andar de baixo definitivamente não era da senhora Pillsbury. Das escadas vi a mulher mais alta, cabelos negros, segurando no colo um bebê loirinho de meses de vida. Shelby e Beth.

"O quê..." – estava confusa. Santana veio logo atrás.

"Juan me ligou e pediu para que eu viesse para cá. Tenho ordens expressas de segurar as duas aqui e vou cumpri-las custe o que custar. Juan disse que não há necessidade de vocês voltarem para o hospital porque Hiram não pode receber visitas na UTI de qualquer maneira" – e voltou-se para a senhora Pillsbury – "Emma, não tenho como agradecer por toda a assistência e apoio. As meninas estão em boas mãos agora e se você não se importa..."

"Tudo bem. Rachel..." – ela me abraçou e me beijou no topo da minha cabeça – "estarei disponível para o que precisar" – e abraçou Santana com igual carinho antes de ir embora. Para em seguida voltar de repente – "quase ia me esquecendo..." – tirou da bolsa nossos celulares e os colocou em cima da mesa da sala. Agradecemos mais uma vez.

Beth estava linda. A semelhança que ela tinha de Quinn era notável. Estava em roupas quentes por causa do inverno que já se fazia presente e olhava para todas as direções, curiosa com o novo ambiente. Logo ficou inquieta e Shelby a colocou no carpete para que engatinhasse um pouco. Aproveitou o momento para romper o silêncio estranho.

"Depois que Juan me telefonou, vim para cá o mais rápido que pude. Mas sempre que vou sair com Beth, preciso arrumar uma mala antes" – de fato, havia uma sacola de bebê enorme em cima do sofá – "senti a falta de vocês."

"Obrigada Corcoran, mas eu acho que eu preferia ir para o hospital dar apoio ao meu pai"

"Estou com Santana!"

"Ok, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas aqui. Em primeiro lugar, nada de 'Corcoran'. É 'mãe' para vocês. No máximo 'Shelby'" – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e continuou – "Vocês têm que ser um pouco racionais aqui: Juan está neste momento cuidando do pai de vocês. Ele está concentrado toda a energia e o coração dele nisso. Daí vocês aparecem no hospital e aí? Ele vai ficar preocupado com as duas e também com Hiram. Isso não vai ajudar em nada, muito pelo contrário. O melhor que podem fazer é ficarem aqui, comer alguma coisa e rezar pelo pai de vocês."

"Mas..." – Santana tentou contra-argumentar, apenas para ver Shelby com o dedo estendido e uma expressão repressora.

"Não apenas eu sou a adulta aqui, como também sou a sua mãe. Independente da nossa história prévia, você vai me obedecer agora".

Santana suspirou e se resignou. Shelby também relaxou um pouco mais. Eu aproveitei para abraçá-la brevemente. Apesar de tudo, estava grata por Shelby ter aparecido no momento em que mais precisávamos. Santana preferiu sentar-se no carpete para brincar com Beth, nos ignorando.

"Está com fome?" – ela me perguntou.

"Não... eu... nem sei o que fazer."

"Manter a mente ocupada faz bem. Vamos deixar Santana com a irmãzinha dela. Pelo visto, as duas se deram muito bem. Enquanto isso, você me ajuda a preparar alguma coisa na cozinha. Soube que foi preciso você tomar soro e medicamentos na veia. Sinal de que precisa comer, ficar firme para ajudar seu pai, ok?"

Shelby tinha razão. Fiz pouca coisa além de indicar onde ela poderia encontrar panelas, talheres, comida na cozinha. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em papai, mas dar atenção a ela ajudou a me distrair, a me sentir menos fraca. E Shelby mostrou que estava ali por querer, para nos ajudar com o que precisássemos. Foi reconfortante, de certa maneira, saber que mesmo a mãe que tinha me rejeitado duas vezes quis estar presente num dos piores momentos da minha vida apenas para me apoiar. A comida estava ótima, mas a gente mal conseguiu tocá-la. Não tínhamos estômago.

A casa encheu no final da tarde. Todos do coral e o professor Schue apareceram, além de abuela, alguns primos e tia Maria. Parece que houve alguma tensão com o reencontro de Noah e Quinn com Shelby e Beth. Não consegui prestar muita atenção no drama. Aquela casa cheia estava me deixando claustrofóbica e acabei me isolando no meu quarto. Não sei precisar quanto tempo depois, Santana juntou-se a mim com Beth no colo.

"Shelby, Quinn e Puck estão conversando lá em baixo na biblioteca e acho que Sam está surtando" – ela deitou-se na minha cama e colocou o bebê entre nós. Comecei a brincar um pouco com Beth – "Brittany me beijou na boca na frente de todo mundo, e deus sabe o quanto eu estava precisando, só que agora a tia Maria está surtada por causa disso e Artie está com uma tromba de elefante. Mike e Tina foram buscar o nosso carro lá na escola e já devem estar chegando. Finn só passou. Queria te ver, mas eu não deixei. Então ele disse alguma coisa estúpida que não lembro e foi embora. Tia Rosa ligou e disse que estará aqui amanhã de manhã. Júlio está dando em cima da Mercedes" – nosso primo mais velho tinha um fraco por gordinhas e acho que ele seria ótimo para Mercedes. O problema é que Júlio tinha 24 anos e Mercedes completou 17 não fazia muito tempo. Por enquanto um romance entre os dois seria crime – "professor Schue pensa que é relações públicas. Abuela está a um passo de mandá-lo à merda" – nosso avô Antônio Mendes Lopez (que já morreu) era um escritor menor e refugiado político do Chile. Era um intelectual e abuela, Miranda Lopez, apesar do jeitão expansivo e simples, era militante do partido comunista. Ela dá aula de marxismo se for preciso e odeia "esses americanos metidos a sabichões". Por isso abuela tem pouca paciência com pessoas como o professor Schuester.

"Não perdi muita coisa, então."

"Não mesmo!" – Santana virou-se para o meu lado – "segurando bem?"

"Eu só queria que meu pai chegasse logo com notícias."

"Duas."

O quarto ficou quieto, silencioso. Apenas Beth fazia sons adoráveis de bebê no alto dos sete meses de idade. Ao menos ela me fazia rir.

"Santy..." – olhei para a minha irmã, que cochilava. Devia estar exausta físico e mentalmente. Eu também estava.

Voltei a minha atenção para a minha outra irmãzinha, que babava em cima dos meus bichos de pelúcia. E eu achando aquilo a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Foi quando alguém bateu em minha porta e em seguida a abriu devagar, hesitante. Era Quinn.

"Oi" – ela estava colada à porta, sem tirar os olhos do bebê – "eu conversei com sua mãe e... ela..."

"Quer segurar Beth?"

Quinn mordeu os lábios, limpou as lágrimas e então se aproximou com cautela. Primeiro sentou-se no fim da cama e assistiu a filha rolando de lado e batendo a mãozinha no rosto de Santana, que imediatamente resmungou o nome da pequena. Mesmo eu vivendo toda a crise, só de observar a cena, me emocionava e era positivo. Quinn inclinou-se na cama e acariciou de leve primeiro as perninhas e depois todo o corpinho do bebê. Ela ria e chorava.

"Quinn" – Santana resmungou – "pegue sua filha no colo de vez, criatura!"

"Santana, porque mesmo dormindo você consegue ser irritante?" – rebati.

Quinn não comentou, parecia estar num transe enquanto continuava a acariciar Beth, perdida no próprio mundo. Depois levantou-se e voltou a posição inicial, sentada.

"Aos poucos" – murmurou mais para si mesma e depois nos olhou como se finalmente tivesse notado nossa presença pela primeira vez – "Shelby disse que permitiria que eu a visite de vez em quando... em datas especiais, como aniversário ou em alguns feriados."

"Bom pra você, Quinn" – Santana foi sincera.

"Você não deveria cometer com sua filha o mesmo erro que Shelby."

"É" – limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas no rosto e riu quando Beth rolou mais uma vez para cima de Santana, que pegou o bebê e a ergueu. Beth abriu um largo sorriso e mexeu as perninhas e os bracinhos. Santana a colocou com cuidado de volta a cama e então se sentou.

"Tem certeza que..."

"Não... se eu a pegar no colo agora..."

"Entendo!" – Santana e Quinn trocaram olhares cúmplices.

"Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu ao pai de vocês. Rezo para que ele possa se recuperar."

"Obrigada" – Santana e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vou deixar vocês descansando" – levantou-se da minha cama e foi em direção à porta – "eu... se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa... eu não tenho muito que oferecer, e sei que a nossa relação nunca foi das melhores... com nenhuma das duas... mas quero que saibam que podem contar comigo. De verdade. Eu realmente me importo com vocês. Mais do que imaginam."

Acenamos positivo e Quinn deixou o meu quarto.

"Isso foi intenso!" – comentei, mas Santana me ignorou, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

Não muito depois de Quinn, Shelby entrou no nosso quarto e foi menos formal e hesitante do que a nossa colega de escola e coral. Ela nos avisou que a maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora, só ficando na casa tia Maria e abuela. Ela própria já estava de saída, mas não antes de mostrar que deixou o telefone e o endereço dela gravados em nossos celulares. Exigiu que mantivéssemos algum contato regular, o que considerei uma mudança e tanto para a mulher que praticamente correu de nós na primeira vez. Talvez Beth tenha operado alguns milagres em nossa família.

Santana e eu descemos para ficar com abuela. Eu não sei o que de especial aquela velha senhora chilena tinha, mas só de ficar próxima, eu me acalmava. Era quase o mesmo efeito que papai transmitia quando me abraçava na sala de TV e me ninava dizendo palavras doces e reconfortantes.

"De cualquier manera, Dios sólo se reserva lo mejor. La confianza en Dios, mi niña."

Eu e Santana ficamos encostadas em abuela, nos beneficiando do amor de nossa avó. Santana acabou dormindo no colo de nossa velha até o momento em que meu pai chegou ainda com o jaleco no corpo. Ele passou direto para a biblioteca, onde se sentou na poltrona favorita dele. Nós o seguimos ansiosas por qualquer informação.

"Hiram... eu sinto minhas filhas" – começamos a chorar novamente, dessa vez mais forte – "eu fiz de tudo... juro que fiz. Mas ele teve morte cerebral. Ele não vai voltar mais para nós."

Hiram Joel Berry-Lopez morreu jovem, aos 48 anos, em 16 de dezembro de 2010. Ele deixou duas filhas e um marido. Eu vou sentir tanta falta do meu pai...


	8. Vida que segue

**VIDA QUE SEGUE**

Não gosto muito de cenários clichês. Como uma boa conhecedora de peças teatrais e musicais, observo com atenção não apenas ao desempenho performático dos atores envolvidos, como também nos detalhes estéticos. E há certas coisas que acho desnecessárias. Não entendo a razão de todo enterro ser encenado com meia luz e fumaça de gelo seco para parecer poético. É assim no teatro, na televisão e muitas vezes no cinema. Ironicamente, o enterro do meu pai teve um cenário clichê. Foi realizado no final da tarde da véspera do meu 17º aniversário. Havia um leve nevoeiro no cemitério, estava frio e as pessoas usavam pesados casacos pretos de inverno.

Os homens da minha família e mais dois amigos próximos conduziram o caixão simples, sem ornamentos, como é a tradição judaica. Papai foi enterrado com uma roupa branca sem detalhes e o xale de orações. Não usamos flores nem cantamos nos enterros. Fiquei aliviada por Noah ter explicado tal detalhe para o coral, mas estou quase certa de que eles vão fazer um número especial tão logo Santana e eu voltarmos à escola. É sempre assim. George, o cantor sacro da nossa sinagoga, recitou os versos "o Senhor dá e o Senhor tira – bendito seja o nome do Senhor", enquanto jogava as três pás de terra em cima do caixão.

Rabino Amnon fez um sermão emocionado. Ele e papai eram bons amigos. As palavras doces de rabi me fizeram chorar pela primeira vez no enterro. Segurei na mão do meu pai ao meu lado. Ele estava se segurando, querendo permanecer forte para mim e Santana. Não precisava fazer isso. Não me importava se nós três estivéssemos quebrados e carentes. Estaríamos em nosso direito. Santana usava o kipá e segurava o de papai em suas mãos. Shelby era a mais próxima de nós. Beth ficou sob cuidados de alguém em casa, eu não perguntei com quem. Cemitérios não são mesmo locais para bebês. Os Lopez estavam quase todos presentes, assim como o coral mais Kurt, Blaine, treinadora Sue, senhora Pillsbury e o marido dela, Carl Howell. A família de Brittany também se fez presente. Eles não eram próximos a nós como um todo, mas estavam ali em respeito a Santana. Prudence e Clara com seus respectivos maridos também fizeram questão de prestar respeito a papai e solidariedade conosco. Havia muitos alunos, colegas de trabalho e amigos dos meus pais. Eu não sabia se era um alento ou não saber o quanto papai era querido e considerado. Que o jeito amigo e tranqüilo dele conseguiu ser maior do que o preconceito que nossa família foi vítima inúmeras vezes.

Zaide começou a recitar o Kadish e nesse momento as lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Santana. Meu avô estava arrasado com a morte do filho único e nem posso imaginar o que se passava na mente dele. O que podia afirmar era que ele recitava a oração com fervor sem-igual ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para manter a postura firme de homem forte. Bubbee teve uma crise nervosa e não suportou ir ao enterro. Ela estava medicada em minha casa. Era provável que zaide e bubbee passassem o luto conosco, que consiste em três dias de confinamento dentro do lar. Na verdade era uma semana, mas apenas os três dias eram essenciais em nossa tradição. Mas qual outro lugar, que não a minha casa, eu gostaria de estar numa ocasiões dessas? Tudo que queria era me fechar no meu quarto e dormir para só acordar quando todo esse pesadelo tivesse chegado ao fim. O único problema é que esse sonho ruim era um desses definitivos porque papai não voltaria mais.

As pessoas nos cumprimentaram antes de ir embora após o sepultamento. Não fazíamos recepções como era tradição entre os cristãos americanos e eu sinceramente não sabia qual era o ponto nisso: enterrar vários dias depois da morte e ainda fazer recepção. Não. Eu preferia o isolamento judeu. Brittany voltou conosco, no entanto. Era natural que ela fosse fazer companhia a Santana. Acima de tudo, eram melhores amigas. Quando chegamos em casa, dei uma olhada no quarto de hóspedes onde estava bubbee. Ela parecia calma em seu sono induzido pelo sedativo que meu pai passara mais cedo. Zaide entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e lá ficou. Santana e Brittany fizeram o mesmo. Minha amiga teria algum trabalho em confortar a minha irmã. Não haveria sexo capaz de fazer as coisas melhorarem. Só o tempo! Papai se isolou desolado na biblioteca. Eu me vi naquela casa com Shelby. Minha mãe então fez a melhor coisa que alguém poderia ter feito por mim em um momento como aquele: me deu colo.

Ninguém jantou naquele dia. Os ocupantes da casa só começaram a se movimentar pela casa no dia seguinte: no meu aniversário. Levantei tarde naquela manhã. Pela janela do meu quarto vi zaide e meu pai caminhando até a estufa de papai e ali conversaram por um bom tempo. Talvez estivessem resolvendo rusgas pendentes, quem sabe. Apesar da boa convivência, a posição que tinham em relação a muitas questões, em especial quando o assunto era eu e Santana, não podiam ser mais distintas. Mas eu não estava preocupada com isso. Desci as escadas e vi a comida que tia Rosa havia preparado para nós. Não estava com fome. Estava me sentindo vazia. Como uma zumbi, liguei a televisão. Estava passando uma reprise de Smallville. Nada melhor do que um programa velho, que você já sabe quase de cor, para te ajudar a não pensar em nada.

"Rachel?" – Santana entrou na sala de mãos dadas com Brittany.

"É o episódio que você detesta de Smallville" – apontei para a tela.

"Eu detesto Smallville como um todo."

"Sei disso... você prefere ver chuva em floresta tropical."

Santana franziu a testa e seus olhos se encheram de água. Os meus também. Era o nosso aniversário e também era um dos dias mais tristes de nossas vidas. Nos abraçamos e permanecemos assim por algum tempo. Imediatamente sentimos falta de papai e das nossas brigas pela televisão. Eu querendo ver seriados sobre dramas médicos ou uma comédia romântica enquanto papai e Santana ficavam insistindo em documentários tediosos sobre uma planta rara da Nova Guiné. Meu pai só concordava comigo quando falávamos de musicais. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir saudade disso tão cedo. Santana se aconchegou no sofá ao lado da Brittany e cruzou as pernas em estilo indiano.

"O que vocês vão querer fazer hoje?" – Brittany perguntou para nós – "É o aniversário de vocês".

"Ver televisão é um bom programa" – Santana se aconchegou ainda mais contra o corpo de Brittany – "Vamos assistir Smallville."

...

Meu aniversário não teve comemoração. Não havia espírito para tal. Não quando papai havia sido enterrado na véspera. Recebi telefonemas de Kurt, da senhora Pillsbury e do professor Schuester. Sem contar as lembranças dos meus familiares. Reparei que o telefone de Santana tocava numa freqüência bem maior do que o meu. Não que isso fosse incomum. Todos os anos era a mesma coisa. Senti falta de Finn. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, mesmo com nosso rompimento feito aos gritos no corredor da escola, confesso que esperava grandiosidade. Mas tudo que recebi foram pêsames no dia do enterro de papai.

A família se reuniu na mesa de jantar que raramente usamos para um banquete especial em "comemoração" ao meu e de Santana 17° aniversário. Não havia muita gente. Só algumas pessoas da família, além de Shelby e Beth. Fizemos um jantar porque papai iria querer. Ele não era o tipo do homem que gostasse que as pessoas lamentassem por ele. Ao contrário, sempre teve horror a esse tipo de coisa. Zaide sentou-se em uma cabeceira da mesa e um pai na outra. Ele andava tão deprimido que a gente mal conversou ao longo do dia. Tia Rosa e abuela prepararam os favoritos meu e da minha irmã: babaganouch com azeite, bolinhos de quinua e soja, cordeiro ao forno, uma baita salada verde com cogumelos e morangos, além de uma bela torta de banana para a sobremesa. Os pratos não combinavam entre si, mas foi um detalhe que ninguém deu importância.

Dispensamos presentes. Os únicos que recebemos foi aqueles que papai já havia comprado e isso já tinha sido dado por meu pai logo pela tarde. Ele me deu uma caixa de musicais clássicos com todos aqueles extras sempre saborosos de se assistir. Santana ganhou um "grande laboratório de química", como uma piada interna deles, além de uma jóia com um pingente em forma de estrela de Davi. Ela logo substituiu o colar que ela usava com o pingente de cheerio pelo novo.

"E agora o presente das meninas" – zaide anunciou enquanto comíamos a sobremesa.

"Nós tínhamos combinado de não dar presentes" – meu pai falou irritado.

"Acabei de perder um filho, Juan. Acho que posso e mereço ter essa satisfação de dar alguma coisa às minhas netas."

Ninguém argumentou, mas me preocupei com meu pai que não gostou de ter sido peitado mais uma vez por zaide. Pude até ouvir ele resmungando "judeu teimoso". Mesmo assim, com o ambiente constrangedor que se instalou na mesa, zaide se levantou e entregou um envelope para mim e Santana.

"Passagens para Nova York?" – mostrei o conteúdo do meu ingresso – "E ingressos para o musical "Chicago"?"

"Estão marcadas para janeiro. A hospedagem no Hilton também já está reservada. Acredito que essa viagem vá fazer bem a você e sua bubbee."

"Obrigada zaide."

Era um presente perfeito e seria celebrado caso as circunstâncias fossem outras. Olhei para Santana que franzia a testa para o envelope dela.

"Zaide, por que passagens a Massachussetts?"

"Eu conheço algumas pessoas em Harvard" – zaide levantou-se, rodou a mesa e bateu nos ombros de Santana – "Precisa estar bem preparada para tocar nossos negócios, minha neta."

"Joel" – meu pai se levantou da mesa ainda mais irritado – "será que a gente poderia conversar em particular na biblioteca, agora?"

Eu tracei o meu destino aos dois anos de idade. Desde cedo sabia que o meu destino estava em Nova York no papel de uma grande estrela da Broadway. Tudo que fiz foi para que pudesse me preparar para um futuro que eu mesma estou a construir. Sabia o quanto era afortunada por traçar a minha própria estrada e ter uma família que me proporcionava tudo para que eu alcance meu sonho. Bem mais afortunada que Santana. Percebi e entendi a pressão que ela sofria para seguir o sonho dos outros. Talvez essa fosse essa a razão par Santana gostar tanto de jardinagem: plantas não falam, não exigem muito e nem requerem matemática.

...

Santana e eu não voltamos à escola até janeiro. A rigor, perdemos apenas uma semana de aula porque logo veio a pausa para as festas de fim de ano. Optamos por não passar o natal na casa de abuela, como costumávamos fazer. A virada do ano novo também foi igualmente reclusa. Meu pai, Santana e eu resolvemos ir a Cleveland ficar com zaide e bubbee. Passamos a noite jogando banco imobiliário.

Na volta à escola, logo antes do primeiro período, tive uma surpresa quando abri o armário: havia uma rosa e um bilhete de Finn pedindo para encontrar com ele na sala do coral. Por algum motivo estranho, meu coração não disparou. Embora quisesse muito conversar com ele para resolvermos nossos problemas, minha ansiedade era bem menor. Quase zero. Depois da morte de papai, todo esse drama adolescente me pareceu sem-fundamento. O primeiro período era História, classe que fazia junto com Tina, Mike e Noah. O casal asiático me cumprimentou, perguntou se estava bem e se precisava de alguma coisa. Achei amável por parte deles, mas agradeceria se as pessoas pudessem simplesmente voltar à normalidade. Incomodou também os olhares dos demais, como se eu fosse uma coitada. Odiava a sensação. Quando a aula terminou, fui até a sala do coral com o coração aberto para falar com o meu ex-namorado. Talvez esse possível acerto com Finn fosse benéfico.

"Oi Rach!" – ele se aproximou para me abraçar brevemente – "Feliz aniversário atrasado, feliz natal e feliz ano novo. Tudo está atrasado, não é?"

"Acontece!"

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Gostaria que as pessoas parassem de perguntar isso."

"Desculpe."

"Não é culpa sua" – nos sentamos nas cadeiras e ficamos em silêncio. O chão me pareceu mais interessante que Finn.

"Estive pensando em tudo que aconteceu e por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar em outras coisas, você sempre voltava aos pensamentos. Sinto sua falta, Rachel. Sei que não sou perfeito, mas você me completa Rach, você me apóia e me faz sentir bem. Eu realmente te amo e gostaria muito mesmo que a gente pudesse passar por cima de tudo... de Santana, de Puck... e nos dar mais uma chance."

Curioso é que imaginei Finn fazer inúmeras vezes um discurso semelhante desde que ele rompeu comigo. Mas depois que foi dito, não soou correto. Do jeito que as palavras foram colocadas, pareciam até que Noah e minha irmã eram vilões nessa história. Estavam tão longe disso. Noah foi decente e Santana... toda a raiva que senti por ela ter feito sexo com Finn havia passado há muito tempo. Achei vazio e infantil trazer isso à tona. Noah e Santana nunca foram problemas se pensar bem. A nossa relação é que tinha muitos defeitos e pontos fracos. Porque exatamente eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar. Finn era um bom amigo. Talvez o primeiro bom amigo que tive em todos esses anos. Mas Santana tinha razão: ele foi um namorado aquém.

"Você já pensou em só ser o meu amigo, sem qualquer outro interesse por trás?" – perguntei ainda pensando alto.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Amigo. Como Kurt é amigo de Mercedes. Um amigo sem interesses românticos?"

"Kurt é gay. Por isso ele consegue ser amigo de uma garota sem se interessar por ela."

"Logo, a resposta é não!"

"Não estou entendendo..."

Olhei fixamente para Finn. Segurei um dos ombros dele a fim de fazer com que ele se inclinasse. Então o beijei suavemente, devagar, aprofundando a carícia aos poucos. Por mais que a sensação fosse boa, as borboletas em meu estômago estavam mais quietas. Precisava pensar melhor a respeito. O que eu desejava mais: O namorado ou o amigo?

"Isso quer dizer que nós voltamos?" – Finn disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Não" – me afastei – "isso é um 'talvez'. Santana tinha razão em algumas coisas e eu preciso refletir melhor a respeito."

"Santana?" – a expressão dele se fechou – "Você vai dar ouvidos logo a especialista em estragar a vida das pessoas?"

"Ela é minha irmã, Finn. Você sabe disso?"

"Ela pode ser a sua irmã, Rachel. Não quer dizer que Santana se importe contigo ou com seus sentimentos. Tudo que ela sabe fazer é nos criticar e nos colocar para baixo."

"Minha irmã é uma bitch boa parte do tempo. Mas ela tem uma característica muito interessante de ser extremamente honesta com as pessoas. Enfim... Santana costuma dizer que eu preciso mais de amigos do que de um namorado. Que as pessoas fingem ligar para mim muito mais por causa do meu talento e porque precisam dele do que por mim, Rachel Berry-Lopez."

"Ela está errada."

"Será? Você, por exemplo. Por que ficou comigo se eu não sou sexy como Santana ou bonita, como Quinn?"

"Porque eu te amo, Rach... Talvez seja uma das poucas pessoas que ama alguns dos seus defeitos. Sem mencionar que você tem tanto talento e..." – ele fechou os olhos assim que percebeu que disse exatamente o que eu não queria ouvir.

"Também te amo Finn. Mas não quero namorar neste momento."

"Rach..."

"Seja meu amigo. Meu cúmplice... então veremos."

Virei as costas e fui para a aula de cálculo, a mesma que Santana e eu fomos retiradas quando comunicaram o acidente de papai. A conversa com Finn me fez chegar atrasada, mas a professora fez vistas grossas. Tinha a impressão que ela amoleceria comigo e minha irmã pelo menos nessas duas primeiras semanas de retorno às aulas. Pedi desculpas e sentei na cadeira vaga ao lado de Quinn, que gentilmente me mostrou algumas anotações no caderno. Havia algumas coisas que havia perdido na semana de ausência na escola, mas acho que conseguiria pegar tudo em pouco tempo, especialmente pelas revisões da professora. Não adiantava perguntar a Santana porque ela me mandava me virar. Agradeci o gesto de Quinn. No meio de uma explicação os olhos da classe se voltaram a Santana. Com a sutileza de um hipopótamo, minha irmã corrigiu um erro da professora. O pior de tudo foi a arrogância que ela demonstrou: praticamente chamou nossa professora de burra amadora.

"Eu juro que a professora ia colocar Santana em detenção depois que foi corrigida na terceira vez. Às vezes eu não sei qual a Berry-Lopez é a mais maluca" – Quinn disse bem humorada na saída da classe, o que me surpreendeu. Passamos a andar lado a lado no corredor uma vez que faríamos a classe seguinte, de Literatura Inglesa, juntas.

"Pelo menos eu não enfrento meus professores" – disse quando cheguei ao meu armário para trocar os livros.

"Você? Rachel Berry-Lopez?" – gargalhou – "Metade do corpo docente está aí para discordar" – estava abismada com Quinn. Não conhecia esse lado sarcástico e bem-humorado dela. Até que era agradável. Quinn levantou uma das sobrancelhas, um movimento que era típico dela, quando percebeu a minha admiração – "O que foi?"

"Você, Quinn Fabray, está conversando comigo no meio dos corredores da escola? O pior: você está sorrindo?"

"E daí?"

"É algo que não acontece todos os dias..."

"Você é uma anã que rouba as roupas da sua avó para ir à escola e é irritante na maior parte do tempo. Mas até que eu gosto de você. O que eu disse naquele dia... no seu quarto... foi sincero. Eu me importo contigo."

"Obrigada?"

"Desencana Rachel... ainda vou encontrar muitas formas de infernizar a sua vida. Mas por hora... só não estou afim."

"Não sei se isso é um motivo de agradecimento" – sorri quando pegamos caminho definitivo à próxima classe.

"Pode apostar que é, Lopez 2" – ela bateu o caderno de leve nas minhas costas – "Sem mais, temos mais uma classe para agüentar. E isso vai ser muito mais fácil se você permanecer em silêncio. Então se você puder fazer o favor, não passe a metade da aula discutindo com o professor se Otelo foi ou não uma vítima do ciúme."

"O que há de errado em aprofundar a discussão?"

"Estamos estacionados em 'Otelo' há um mês. Meu ensaio sobre o livro já até criou mofo! Depois, quero chegar logo em Tennessee Williams."

Balancei a cabeça e sorri. A vida segue. Às vezes ela nos dá rasteiras, pressiona nossos ombros, tira nossas ilusões para colocar diante dos olhos uma realidade áspera. Perder um pai foi uma dor indescritível e nem me arrisco dizer como as coisas vão acontecer daqui para frente. É simplesmente impossível. Mas a vida segue, o tempo caminha e a gente vai levando.


	9. Parte 3 Em Nova York

**PARTE 3 - RACHEL BERRY-LOPEZ SEM OHIO**

**EM NOVA YORK**

As competições nacionais eram feitas em três dias, aonde 15 equipes de todo país iriam se combaterem. A primeira etapa, realizada numa quinta-feira, era a competição técnica. Os jurados iriam olhar unidade, postura, harmonia de vozes. Não era bom negócio fazer uma música inteira solo, porque o conjunto conta mais pontos nesta parte do que a individualidade. Dali, cinco grupos voltam para casa. Na sexta-feira as coisas se complicam porque entra o valor artístico, mas com ainda grande enfoque na técnica. Imagine fazer um espetáculo como os das regionais sabendo que o caráter dele é apenas eliminatório? São dez grupos nessa fase, para sobrar apenas cinco.

Sábado é o grande espetáculo. A casa tem todos os acentos ocupados, o público está sedento por diversão. O grande talento também precisa se comunicar bem, emocionar, ganhar a platéia que influencia diretamente a opinião dos jurados-celebridades. Esse é ponto aqui, porque tecnicamente todas as cinco equipes restantes se equiparam: já são as melhores do país. Há mais coisas em jogo. Diretores e produtores da Broadway assistem à competição. Eles buscam os melhores solistas, as pessoas mais interessantes, os melhores intérpretes para estar em espetáculos off-off-Broadway que servem para testar um determinado conceito de um espetáculo maior. Há atores que dão mais sorte ao começarem no elenco de espetáculos pequenos e, ao mesmo tempo, integram o elenco de suplentes de peças maiores.

Em resumo: era a minha primeira grande chance.

Era também a última grande apresentação do atual grupo do Novas Direções. Noah, Mike e Lauren iriam se graduar naquele verão. Mike foi aceito na OSU e deve cursar engenharia civil, ou algo assim, Lauren iria para a Community College e Noah ia sobreviver de alguma forma. E havia Brittany! Os pais dela iriam se mudar para a Califórnia por causa de uma oferta de trabalho irrecusável. O senhor Pierce era jornalista e cartunista. Como jornalista ele era o editor-chefe do jornal da cidade Lima Post. Como cartunista, fazia trabalhos para a The New Yorker e até publicou uma ghaphic novel independente muito legal que era uma crônica sobre a guerra no Afeganistão. O Los Angeles Times o chamou para coordenar as editorias de exterior e de projetos especiais. Era a primeira oportunidade do senhor Pierce num jornal grande e recebendo um salário respeitável. Não tinha mesmo como deixar passar.

A triste notícia é que a mudança de Brittany influenciou diretamente a decisão de Santana em deixar o zaide vencer a briga com meu pai no que diz respeito à educação e futuro. Ela disse que não ia querer ficar em Lima sem o grande amor da vida dela. Então aceitou viajar para Nova York a fim de fazer o teste e a entrevista para Stuyvesant High School, uma das melhores escolas preparatórias dos Estados Unidos em matemática e ciências. Seria um passo importante para ela conseguir a faculdade de negócios de Harvard ou de MIT (ela me confidenciou que também considerava Columbia). Não seria fácil, pois se trata de uma escola extremamente concorrida. Para isso contou com toda a ajuda que pôde, inclusive de um amigo próximo de zaide, o senhor Weiz, que era dono de uma grande empresa em Nova York. Santana e zaide ficaram hospedados na casa deste empresário. Duas semanas antes de embarcarmos para as competições nacionais, recebemos a notícia de que ela fora aceita. Minha irmã chegaria a Nova York primeiro que eu.

Considerava este um final melancólico para o coral. No próximo ano letivo, teríamos de recomeçar a trabalhar duro para reconstituir o grupo com o mínimo de 12. Até para isso as nacionais eram fundamentais para o futuro do Novas Direções. A revelia do professor Schuester, o coral fechou as músicas para as três etapas dentro de um grande tema: drogas, sexo e rock'n'roll. Não era incomum para os profissionais do meio, mas tinha ousadia se vinda dentro de um grupo de adolescentes de high school. Um fator favorável foi que o Vocal Adrenalina ganhou um campeonato nacional com "Rehab" e "Mercy". Planejamos três atos: drogas, sexo e rock'n'roll. Claro que tínhamos um plano "B" na manga caso a gente não possa colocar o primeiro em prática, é uma precaução que tomamos depois de termos aprendido a lição na nossa primeira competição.

"Será que essa sua idéia maluca vai dar certo?"

"É um risco, Quinn. Mas a gente precisa se diferenciar dos outros corais de alguma forma. Este é um meio muito competitivo, e considero a possibilidade de posições mais rigorosas no que diz respeito à criatividade por se tratar da terra da Broadway e um dos lugares com os melhores profissionais..."

"Ok, ok... já entendi!" – Quinn revirou os olhos e depois sorriu.

Eu estava cada vez mais secretamente enfeitiçada por aquele sorriso, e os olhos. Depois que papai morreu, Quinn e eu nos tornamos amigas. Não como Mercedes e Kurt, mas poderia dizer que a nossa relação social era muito mais agradável e próxima. Quinn já não se recusava a ir à minha casa para fazer trabalhos, algum ensaio extra para o coral e até compareceu às sessões de vídeos e a uma baita festa alcoólica que Santana e eu organizamos. A gente se beijou em duas ocasiões. A primeira foi no calor da emoção quando vencemos as regionais. Foi rápido e por iniciativa dela, mas fez as borboletas se agitarem como loucas dentro do meu estômago.

Sempre admirei a beleza de Quinn, a forma como ela andava majestosa pelos corredores de McKinley High. Nesses momentos, ela parecia que flutuava. Mas achava que jamais poderíamos ter uma convivência civilizada por causa das nossas brigas e por causa da disputa por Finn. Além disso, Quinn sempre fazia questão de deixar claro que não me suportava. As coisas foram mudando de figura quando papai morreu. A caminhada da aula de calculo até a aula de literatura foi um desses momentos emblemáticos que só nos damos conta de sua importância algum tempo depois. Ficaram ainda melhores quando Quinn, Santana e Brittany largaram as cheerios em favor o coral. A partir dali, começamos a conversar mais. Quando tive a idéia de apresentar uma música original para a as regionais, Santana me ridicularizou, mas não Quinn. Não apenas me apoiou como me ajudou a escrever a canção "Get It Right".

O professor Schuester e o resto do coral escreveram coletivamente a música "Loser Like Me" e assim nos apresentamos comigo como a voz principal em ambos os números. Nossas músicas não vão tocar nas rádios FMs ou serão sucessos de vendas no iTunes, mas cumpriram o papel e tiveram grande significado para nós. Era o que importava. Ficamos todos muito emocionados com o título. Eu cheguei a achar que seria o momento em que voltaria em definitivo com Finn uma vez que dediquei cada palavra da canção a ele. Mas na solidão do camarim, momentos depois do resultado, não foi Finn quem teve os lábios nos meus. Foi Quinn. Foi um beijo rápido, de surpresa, e ela rapidamente virou as costas antes que tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa. Naquele momento, soube que eu tinha uma queda por Quinn.

A escola continuou. Quinn não disse uma palavra sobre o beijo, mas nossa discreta amizade teve seguimento. Finn e eu começamos a ter mais recaídas sem necessariamente reatar o namoro. Quinn e Sam seguiam com o romance sem-sal que me incomodava mais e mais. Apesar de ainda estar atrás de Finn, o ciúmes que sentia de Quinn com aquele dork apenas crescia. E tudo era muito confuso. Quando Brittany falou a respeito da mudança, Santana pirou e decidiu aceitar os planos que zaide traçava para ela. Por conseqüência, minha irmã e meu pai começaram a brigar em casa por qualquer coisa e minha vida doméstica só piorou.

Duas semanas antes de embarcarmos, estava almoçando com Mercedes, Tina e Mike quando Santana me chamou para conversar em particular. Eu intuí que era algo sobre Stuyvesant e, nervosa, me recusei a ouvir a droga da notícia em um lugar mais privado. Santana me mostrou a mensagem de texto que dizia que ela tinha sido aceita e, portanto, estaria de mudança para Nova York. O que era possibilidade tornou-se realidade e eu surtei em pleno refeitório. Falamos coisas horríveis em espanhol uma para outra e, na raiva, eu a empurrei. Virei as costas e saí pisando duro, empurrando quem estivesse na minha frente. Entrei numa sala vazia qualquer com a respiração ofegante e lutei muito para não chorar. Missão impossível.

Quinn entrou na sala e ofereceu o ombro para que eu chorasse a minha raiva. Ela dizia palavras suaves ao pé do meu ouvido e fui me acalmando com o calor e o conforto do corpo dela. Então aconteceu. O segundo beijo aconteceu. Quinn se tornou a segunda mulher a colocar a língua dentro da minha boca depois de Laura. E não foi um momento breve. Foi um longo beijo que, ao final, Quinn não saiu correndo. Ela permaneceu comigo até ficar segura de que eu estava bem e pronta para encarar a escola e Santana mais uma vez. Assim como no primeiro, não conversamos sobre o segundo beijo.

No ônibus, olhei para a minha irmã um banco à frente do outro corredor. Desde que anunciou a saída de McKinley que ela tem ficado mais arredia com o resto do coral. Andava com um humor insuportável, para dizer a verdade, e fez com que todos, inclusive Brittany, se afastassem. Não era à toa que passou a viagem inteira sentada sozinha, sem conversar com ninguém.

"Meu pai está vendo um apartamento quarto-sala em Little Italy" – disse a Quinn. Mesmo com os dois brigados, ele não deixava de querer ajudá-la.

"O quê?"

"Santana. É possível que ela more num quarto e sala sozinha. Já pensou? O apartamento não fica longe de Stuyvesant e ela pode ir para a escola de bicicleta. A Broadway está próxima dali, sabia?"

"Vai ser estranho não ver Santana no próximo semestre."

"Santana vai morar em Nova York primeiro do que eu. Isso é estranho!"

"Às vezes tenho a sensação de que você vai acabar em NYC mais cedo do que pensa" – Quinn virou o rosto para a janela e franziu a testa.

"Sentiria saudades?" – provoquei.

"De você?" – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Sinceramente, consideraria uma grande ofensa por você sentir falta de Santana e não da minha. Logo eu que fui sua grande adversária na escola."

"Você? Minha grande adversária? Vai sonhando Lopez 2. Você foi o meu alvo favorito de slushies. Lopez 1 foi a minha grande adversária... ainda é."

"Quinn, você vai negar que eu fui a sua principal modelo enquanto você desenvolvia suas habilidades artísticas?"

"O quê?"

"Ora, as pornografias que você 'publicava' no banheiro e a coleção de caricaturas minhas que você tem num certo caderno. Além disso, eu roubei quase todos os namorados que você teve na escola... Finn, Noah. E não se esqueça que eu dei um empurrão discreto para você ficar com Sam. Seja verdadeira, eu fui a pessoa mais marcante da sua vida escolar."

"Não fale assim!" – ela fechou a expressão, bronqueada.

"Assim como?"

"Como se estivesse se despedindo."

Quinn olhou de novo para a janela e dessa vez me ignorou por um longo tempo. O ônibus estava quieto naquele instante e atribuo ao cansaço pela longa viagem. Sam estava na janela da poltrona ao lado e às vezes olhava para cá, para Quinn. Os dois terminaram o namoro às vésperas das nacionais. Não foi comum acordo. Quinn o dispensou e eu confesse que não achei ruim. Verdade seja dita: a sacarose já tinha queimado e virado carvão há muito tempo. Quinn nunca comentou uma vírgula sobre a relação dela com Sam. Ela sempre foi muito reservada nesse sentido. Mas um bom observador percebia (e eu era uma) que as coisas mudaram entre eles a partir do momento em que Quinn largou as cheerios e eles deixaram de ser o principal casal da escola. A máquina fotográfica passou a ser uma companhia mais freqüente de Quinn do que o próprio Sam. Fiquei impressionada quando vi as primeiras fotos dela no facebook. Todas artísticas, com controle interessante da luz. Ela também escreve bem, habilidade que também desconhecia até compormos juntas. Antes, não me surpreenderia se visse Quinn vestida em um terninho bem cortado e matador trabalhando numa grande empresa de advocacia. Minha visão mudou. A imagem passou a ser de uma linda mulher viajando pelo mundo vestida num colete escrito "imprensa", denunciando injustiças sociais através das lentes de uma máquina fotográfica.

Acredito que Sam não teve a mesma percepção. Ele estava confortável com o casal sensação do "jogador de futebol que encontra a cheerio perfeita". Talvez a perfeição tenha cansado Quinn, e Sam não entendeu da mesma forma. Não sei dizer. Quando ela, Santana e Brittany saíram das cheerios, foi um impacto na escola. Causou a derrota de Sue Silvester pela primeira vez em sete anos. As pessoas se perguntaram se ela tinha engravidado de novo e a história de especulações correu solta por mais de um mês.

"Vou pegar água. Quer alguma coisa do cooler?" – Sam ofereceu, já pulando as pernas de Noah.

"Não, obrigada!" – Quinn sequer tirou os olhos da janela e confesso que gestos assim eram capazes de fazer o sangue congelar. Ela é o tipo da pessoa que naturalmente intimida.

Sam se dirigiu até a frente do ônibus, onde estavam o professor Schuester, Brad, Lauren, Mercedes e Kurt (que retornou ao Novas Direções), Mike, Tina e Finn. O meu quase-namorado tinha de se sentar no banco da frente por ter mais espaço. Ele era alto demais e sempre viajava com os joelhos pressionados no banco da frente quando no meio do ônibus. Era melhor ficar sozinho na frente do que desconfortável e acompanhado atrás. Artie ocupava um espaço nas cadeiras de trás. Espalhados por ali estavam Brittany, os meninos da banda, Jacob Israel (para fazer o registro para o blog dele), além de Josh e Lionel, também alunos na escola que resolveram nos ajudar na parte técnica de iluminação de palco e cenário. E a gente quisesse ter algo diferenciado, ensaiado, então era necessário levar pessoal técnico próprio. Por sorte, assim com o pessoal da banda, Josh e Lionel não nos cobraram nada. Queriam mesmo era construir currículo.

"NYC à vista" – professor Schuester gritou e o ônibus todo comemorou, menos Quinn que parecia estar alheia.

"Não está animada?" – franzi a testa e Quinn finalmente virou o rosto em minha direção.

"Por que estaria?"

"Eu já estaria só por ser Nova York e olha que eu já estive uma vez na cidade neste ano. Ainda temos as nacionais para competir. Isso não é razão para se animar, ou pelo menos para se ficar ansioso?"

"Talvez" – e me ignorou quase por completo.

Quase. Embora o seu rosto tenha voltado para a janela, senti o braço dela se mexendo contra o meu até que ela finalmente pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Senti mais arrepios na espinha e borboletas se batendo dentro do estômago. Ainda lutava contra a idéia de estar me apaixonando por Quinn Fabray.

...

O albergue estudantil era um prédio de quatro andares que ficava no Harlem. Era um local agradável que cobrava diária de 15 dólares e permitia que os hóspedes ficassem até 15 dias por lá. No térreo havia a recepção, a cozinha/refeitório, e o salão comum com televisão e mesas de jogos. Funcionava um pub no subsolo, mas não era permitida a entrada de pessoas com menos de 18 anos. Os quartos mais baratos ficavam no segundo andar. Todos tinham o próprio banheiro. Os quartos mais caros e maiores, de 30 dólares a diária, com camas em vez de beliches, ficavam no terceiro andar. O quarto andar era onde moravam os donos do albergue. Imaginei que o apartamento deveria ser enorme. Havia também o terraço com algumas mesinhas com guarda sol, espreguiçadeiras. Era onde os hóspedes costumavam fazer pequenas festinhas e outras coisas mais.

Coisa boa termos já saído de Lima com tudo reservado porque o albergue estava lotado. Além das habituais pessoas de outros países que aproveitam as cidades do mundo inteiro viajando de forma econômica, um coral adversário da Carolina do Norte também estava hospedado no local. Procuramos ser simpáticos ao cruzarmos com eles pelos corredores do segundo andar. A recepção não foi a mesma, então não tínhamos o que fazer. Pegamos nossas coisas e nos acomodamos onde nos era direito. Fiquei feliz em ver que os quartos eram amplos e limpos com três beliches e armários individuais com cadeados, onde poderíamos guardar nossas coisas. As regras da casa não permitiam quartos mistos no segundo andar. Um casal, por exemplo, deveria pagar obrigatoriamente por um quarto do terceiro andar, os mais caros. No nosso quarto, no primeiro beliche à esquerda, mais próximo à janela, ficaram Quinn e Tina. Santana e eu dividimos o beliche à direita imediatamente ao lado. Mercedes e Brittany ficaram com o beliche à esquerda mais próximo a porta do banheiro.

"Que estranho esse outro coral" – Tina sorriu enquanto arrumava o lençol na cama de cima.

"Eu tive a impressão que a cabeça daquele ruivo ia explodir quando souberam que éramos adversários" – Mercedes comentou.

"Talvez eles planejassem fazer ensaios extras e nós estragamos os planos" – pelo menos foi assim que interpretei a reação do outro coral.

"Podemos tentar espionar" – Mercedes cogitou.

"Como vocês são infantis" – Santana resmungou enquanto deitava na cama de cima.

"Acordou do lado errado da cama, Lopez 1?" – Quinn provocou.

"Interessada em saber o lado da cama que eu durmo, Fabray?"

"É o esquerdo" – Brittany respondeu.

"Ei, Quinn e Santana" – Mercedes se meteu – "Dá um tempo, ok? É como o professor Schue disse: Essa é a hora da equipe. Nada de brigas!"

"Tem uma cafeteria muito boa aqui perto" – Tina mudou de assunto – "vi no Google. Alguém está afim?"

"Descafeinado para a Santana!"

"Quinn!" – agora foi a minha vez de brigar.

"Como se você não fosse ter um igual, Lopez 2" – Quinn sorriu.

"Concordo" – Mercedes bateu nos ombros de Quinn – "Dê cafeína para as Lopez e como resultado teríamos uma Taz-Rachel-Mania falando pelos cotovelos e uma dr. Santana House. Ninguém sobreviveria para as nacionais."

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Mercedes, mas saiba que eu tenho hábitos muitos saudáveis de vida, além das minhas próprias vitaminas regulares que previnem malefícios. Em outras palavras, eu não preciso e nem aprecio fazer uso de certas bebidas estimulantes... humf..." – Quinn me agarrou por trás para tapar a minha boca usando energia excessiva, eu diria.

"Tira as patas de cima dela, tubbers" – Santana levantou-se da cama e pulou do beliche em dois segundos. No outro, era a Brittany que a segurava pela cintura.

"Isso aqui está saindo do controle" – Tina chegou para conter Santana.

"Era só uma brincadeira" – Quinn me soltou – "eu não machucaria Rachel. Por deus, qual o seu problema?"

"Las chicas están con razón. Usted está sobrepasando los limites" – segurei Santana pelos ombros e tive o cuidado de falar em espanhol porque sei que as outras meninas tinham dificuldades em entender.

"Pode me largar, ok?" – ela disse para Brittany. Aproveitei e segurei a mão de Santana e a puxei para fora do quarto. No caminho, Santana ainda teve o despeito de empurrar Quinn.

"Tenemos que hablar ahora."

Éramos recém chegadas no albergue e o salão comum estava cheio àquela hora. Puxei Santana em direção ao terraço que a gente tinha acesso por escadas internas (haviam também a externas de incêndio). Pensei corretamente. O terraço estava vazio. Não era grande coisa e as espreguiçadeiras eram bem mais velhas e sujas do que aparentavam nas fotos. Senti nojo delas porque logo veio à minha mente todos aqueles filmes com casais que fazem sexo nos terraços de prédios como aquele. Na dúvida, preferi ficar em pé de braços cruzados. Santana estava de costas para mim, olhando uma paisagem que nem era grande coisa. Ela dava para uma quadra de cimento em uma pequena praça com alguns garotos jogando basquete de rua.

"A sua bronca passou do limite" – ela continuou parada, olhando para o horizonte com o pensamento que parecia longe – "Estou ciente que a mudança de Brittany e a sua própria vinda para Nova York te deixou estressada, mas as nossas amigas não tem nada a ver com isso. Muito menos Brittany é culpada por sua escolha miserável."

"Ray, me faz um favor? Me deixa respirar por dois segundos? Em cinco minutos eu prometo que vou descer e conversar contigo. Respondo o que quiser, ok? Mas só me deixa ficar aqui um pouco" – e sentou-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras nojentas. Eu quis a impedir de fazer isso, mas... bom, ela já tinha se sentado mesmo.

"Cinco minutos!"

Desci as escadas que davam acesso ao telhado e estava com o intuito de ir para o quarto, quando Brittany me abordou no meio do caminho. A expressão era de tristeza.

"A culpa é minha" – ela falou olhando entre os dedos, como se tivesse quebrado o vaso da casa e escondido os cacos no fundo de uma gaveta para ninguém ver.

"Do que você está falando?"

"S está zangada e a culpa é minha. Eu vou me mudar para a Califórnia com meus pais e é por isso que ela ficou zangada. Agora ela vai ter que se mudar também para esta cidade, quando o que ela queria mesmo era ficar com você, com o seu pai e comigo. Se eu ficasse em Lima, S também ficaria, mas eu não posso. Minha mãe me matriculou numa escola da Califórnia onde eu vou poder dançar melhor. É o que eu gosto de fazer, Rach. E dói muito saber que isso machuca Santana".

Brittany tinha razão em parte. Ela era um dos motivos pelo aborrecimento de Santana, mas nunca a culpada. Deus que me perdoe, mas comecei a sentir muita raiva de zaide por toda a pressão que ele colocou nos ombros da minha irmã para assumir o comando das fábricas e todos os outros negócios que ele construiu. Se não fosse por isso, talvez Santana nunca saísse de Lima. Pelo menos, não dessa forma.

"Ela está lá em cima, no telhado" – disse a Brittany – "faz o seguinte: porque você não vai lá e conversa com ela? Santana sempre se sente melhor quando você fala com ela e vocês fazem as pazes. Não acha que é o momento de passar por cima de tudo isso?" – por fazer as pazes entre as duas entendo por "fazer uma rapidinha". Meu pensamento se voltou novamente para espreguiçadeira e meu estômago revirou um pouco.

"Você acha que ela vai me perdoar e ficar de bem com todo mundo?"

"Tenho certeza! Santana não resiste aos seus doces beijos."

"Nem eu resisto aos dela. Obrigada Rach." – nos abraçamos brevimente e Brittany tomou o caminho das escadas.

Pelos corredores, a tensão entre o Novas Direções e o coral da Carolina do Norte era física. Se assim não fosse, o professor Schuester não estaria no meio dando qualquer lição de moral para os meninos. Não estava interessada nas discussões e agradeci por a porta do quarto das meninas ficar antes do aglomerado de gente.

"Sua conversa com Santana foi rápida" – Quinn era a única no quarto. Estava deitada de costas na cama dela ouvindo música no ipod.

"Onde estão as meninas?"

"Saíram para ir ao tal café. Disseram que trariam para nós e garantiram que para você e sua irmã seria descafeinado."

"Tanto faz" – sentei na minha cama – "Desculpe pela atitude de Santana. A briga, o empurrão, tudo. Ela... a gente não está numa fase muito boa e tem toda a história da mudança que deixa todo mundo nervoso".

"Aceito suas desculpas com uma condição"

"Qual?"

"Me dá um beijo!" – meu coração saltou uma batida.

"O quê?" – eu estava surpresa e excitada ao mesmo tempo com a súbita atitude de Quinn.

"Você ouviu. Eu quero um beijo seu de desculpas"

"Você, Quinn Fabray, quer me beijar?"

"Fala como se a gente não tivesse feito isso antes. Mas sim, eu quero!"

Eu me aproximei dela e me inclinei. Dei um beijo de leve nos lábios dela.

"Satisfeita?"

"Foi... interessante. Mas eu sei que você pode fazer melhor" – me olhou nos olhos, me desafiando.

Eu estendi a minha mão ara que ela se levantasse também e a puxei contra o meu corpo. Então ela passou uma das mãos por trás do meu pescoço e nossos lábios se encontraram. Não demorou até que nossas línguas também. Acho que eu entrei em transe.

"Você não faz idéia há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"É?" – ainda estava boba.

"É! Eu quero você Rachel Berry-Lopez. Não vai dizer que você ainda não sabia?"– e veio o sorriso que me matava – "Me disseram os edifícios de Nova York costumam ter telhados interessantes."

"Sim... NÃO!" – a palavra telhado me fez volta a realidade e Quinn franziu a testa – "Quer dizer, não podemos ir ao terraço. Santana e Brit estão lá em cima fazendo as pazes. E deus sabe o quanto isso é fundamental não só para a qualidade da minha vida doméstica como também para a competição amanhã."

"O quê? Oh, sim... lógico."

A porta se abriu de repente e nos afastamos de imediato, num tempo de reação fantástico que merecia ser medido. Kurt entrou no nosso quarto com o rosto bem corado.

"Rachel querida" – ele colocou as mãos no meu ombro – "precisamos acabar com esses trogloditas da Carolina do Norte. É questão de honra!"

"O que era aquele tumulto, mais precisamente?" – perguntei.

"Puck mexeu com a namorada do solista e, surpresa, eles não agüentaram a brincadeira."

"Típico" – Quinn revirou os olhos e voltou a colocar o fone do ipod. Como sempre, ela estava se lixando para esse tipo de confusão.

"Rach!" – Finn apareceu à porta com o rosto vermelho. Definitivamente aquele não era o meu dia – "Tem um momento?"

"O que foi dessa vez?"

"Professor Schuester quer falar conosco. As coisas estão saindo do controle por aqui."

O que faltava mais acontecer? Como se eu já não pudesse marcar no calendário aquele como um dos dias mais estranhos da minha vida. Finn me levou até um quarto do terceiro andar, onde estavam hospedados os diretores do outro coral. Professor Schue já estava a nossa espera junto com uma mulher de descendência asiática e um garoto do coral, o tal ruivo que as meninas falaram antes.

"Senhora Wang" – ouvimos o professor Schue – "concordo que a atitude de um dos meus alunos foi lamentável, mas isso não apaga o fato de termos de acertar certas coisas por aqui"

"Claro! Contudo, não entendo a razão da hostilidade que o seu time tem sobre o meu desde que chegaram aqui? Em nossa escola, a Steinbeck High, não se admite tal tipo de conduta e nossos alunos são devidamente punidos quando apresentam comportamento agressivo."

"Com todo respeito, senhora" – Finn aumentou a voz – "o seu aluno aí deveria reler as regras."

"Finn!" – Professor Schue advertiu e depois recuperou a postura – "Permita apresentar primeiro. Estes são Finn Hudson e Rachel Berry-Lopez, os co-capitães do Novas Direções. Pedi a presença deles aqui e do capitão do seu time para garantir que os quaisquer termos que a gente firme por aqui possam ser cumpridos. Não sei quem começou a briga e sinceramente não me importo, mas quero estabelecer uma convivência cordial uma vez que nossos times podem ter de dividir este espaço por mais três dias."

A discussão começou. Se fossem ao menos relacionada a competição, eu seria a aluna mais atenta, sobretudo se conseguisse informações vitais para que eu pudesse vencer. As atitudes blazé de Quinn tinham algum fundamento: esse tipo de briga e desentendimento sinceramente não me interessava. Não quando a minha própria estava longe de ser um mar de rosas. Então sentei no sofá do quarto, cruzei os braços e as pernas, revirei muitos os olhos e esperei a ladainha terminar. Muito barulho para quase nada. Por fim, foi estabelecido que as equipes evitassem qualquer interação.

"Aquela moça não era fácil" – Finn se referiu a diretora do outro coral assim que saímos do quarto.

"Francamente. Brigar por uma bobagem. Como se Noah fosse deixar de dar em cima de qualquer ser vivo com peitos e uma vagina entre as pernas."

"Há certas coisas que devem ficar fora dos limites."

"Concordo. Só não vejo o ponto neste caso em específico."

"Você anda defendendo muito o Puckerman. Vocês voltaram a ter alguma coisa? Ultimamente eu o vejo muito pouco com Santana" – Finn segurou o meu braço.

"Não seja ridículo" – fiz movimento brusco para me soltar. Finn surtaria se soubesse a verdadeira identidade da pessoa que andou me beijando depois que terminamos.

"Desculpe" – ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos – "Acho que é o stress da competição que está levando o melhor de mim."

"Todos nós estamos estressados e por diversas outras razões. Essa é só mais uma."

"Eu te chamaria para tomar um café, mas..."

"Não é o momento. Temos que cuidar do time."

"Exato!"

Antes que pudesse ir embora, Finn me segurou com delicadeza e me puxou para um beijo rápido nos lábios. Foi quando me dei conta de certas diferenças e do porque Finn e eu sempre acabávamos se relacionando dessa maneira: era familiar e confortável. Pensei em Quinn e o que essa nossa aproximação significava: novidade, excitação e incerteza. Os dois eram atraentes, cada um com suas características. E a competição começaria no dia seguinte. Algo me dizia que a minha vida ficaria ainda mais bagunçada do que já estava. Sobreviveríamos às nacionais?


	10. Dias de competição

**DIAS DE COMPETIÇÃO**

O auditório estava cheio, não lotado. Era um público maior do que esperávamos para o horário das quatro da tarde. Éramos o quarto coral a se apresentar. O terceiro grupo, Strawberry Fields, de Salen High Oregon, estava apresentando uma música da Taylor Swift. Não muito feliz, em minha opinião. A música é adolescente, doce e fraca demais, apesar da artista em questão ser uma das mais bem-sucedidas, comercialmente falando, destes últimos anos. Não faz o meu gênero e pela reação fria da platéia, diria que a escola do Oregon teria problemas em se classificar. Quando a luz apagou pela primeira vez na sala de espera, era o sinal de cinco minutos para entrarmos. Podia sentir a apreensão do nosso time crescendo.

Finn estava com aquele olhar distante, perdido. Logo começaria a andar de um lado para outro e depois ia fazer movimentos como se fosse começar a se aquecer para um jogo de futebol americano. Artie estalava os dedos, Tina olhava para todo mundo como se estivesse zangada, Lauren fazia flexões, Mike se alongava, Kurt tinha aquele olhar de quem iria sair correndo e Quinn ficava encostada em uma cadeira como se estivesse passando mal. Olhei para Finn. Depois olhei para Quinn. Precisava me encostar em alguém antes de entrar no palco e não poderia ser em nenhum dos dois. Sobrou Santana.

"Como está?" – perguntei a minha irmã.

"Eu vou acabar com eles" – a confiança dela era sempre notável nesses momentos.

"Tomara, porque se você vacilar no início, eu te mato. Eu apostei a minha pele em você!"

"Rachel... relaxa."

Santana seria a voz principal. Era uma jogada usar a brincadeira "e se Amy Winehouse cantasse Lou Reed no The Velvet Underground" e quem tinha o timbre de voz mais próximo ao que se pretendia era Santana. Claro que a forcei assistir umas duas aulas de canto comigo e também a fazer os exercícios para melhorar o vibrato e as tremulações.

As luzes piscaram. Sinal de irmos para a coxia o palco. Os meninos da nossa banda já estavam posicionados. A nossa apresentação teria a formação clássica bateria-guitarra-baixo, mas com arranjo um pouco mais pesado e pulsante do que o original. Ato 1: drogas.

Todos correram para as posições iniciais formando a letra "M", com Santana à frente e ao centro do palco. Contagem regressiva, os meninos começam a tocar de uma vez. Forma-se uma parede sonora ensurdecedora que vai baixando o volume à medida que a cortina se abre. A iluminação é escura a princípio, com um spot sobre uma Santana vestida com calça jeans, all star preto e camiseta preta regata.

"I'm wainting for my man/ 26 dollars in my hand/ Up to Lexington, 125/ Feel sick and dirty, more dead than alive/ I'm waiting for my man". Enquanto Santana cantava a primeira estrofe sozinha, começamos a evoluir atrás. As luzes iam bailando, evoluindo. A parede sonora estava firme, mas sem sobressair-se à voz. Finn e Noah unem-se a minha irmã, revezando-se entre versos da segunda estrofe. "Hey, white boy, what you doin'uptown?/ Hey, White boy, you chasin'our women around?/ Oh pardon me sir, it's the furthest from my mind/ I'm Just lookin' for a dear, dear friend of mine". E todos cantam juntos "I'm waiting for my man".

O coral interfere mais na terceira estrofe, as luzes estão mais claras, brilhantes. "Here He comes, he's all dressed in Black RP shoes and a big straw hat/ He's never early, he's always late/ First thing you learn is you always gotta wait/ I'm waiting for my man". Então entra a segunda música, com arranjo alterado para poder se adequar melhor a primeira canção. Todas as vozes formam uma onda poderosa, estimulante. "We passed upon the stairs, we spoke of was and when/ Although i wasn't there, He Said i was his friend/ which came as some surprise i spoke into his eyes/ i thought you died alone, a long long time ago/ oh no, not me/ we never lost control/ you're face to face/ with the man who sold the world"

Finn, Noah e Santana voltam a intercalar-se enquanto o resto do coral fazia a sua parte para sustentar a harmonia. "Up to a brownstone, up three flights of stairs/ everybody's pinned you, but nobody cares. He's got the woks, gives you sweet taste/ ah then you gotta split because you got no time to waste". E todos cantam "i'm waiting for my man". Gradualmente voltamos as nossas posições iniciais, a luz escurece e Santana tem novamente o solo. "baby don't you holler, darlin' don't you bawl and shout/ i'm feeling good, you know i'm gonna work it on out/ i'm felling good, i'm feeling oh so fine/ till tomorrow, but that's Just other time/ i'm waiting for my man". E a nossa apresentação termina conosco em forma de "M" com Santana ao centro e o spot em cima dela.

Ouvimos o auditório explodir em palmas, com os presentes recebendo o final da nossa apresentação de pé. Nós corremos em direção ao centro do palco, onde estava a minha irmã e nos curvamos em agradecimento. Mais do que isso: sentia que estávamos dentro, que retornaríamos na sexta-feira. Quando as luzes se acenderam na coxia e as cortinas se fecharam, a movimentação era intensa para o próximo coral. Os meninos da banda mal desplugavam os instrumentos e outros músicos já estavam ali presentes para ocupar o lugar, menos a bateria, que era a mesma para todos. Mas nós nos permitimos ficar ali um pouco para comemorar e baixar a adrenalina.

Nem parecia que Sam estava com dor de cotovelo por causa de Quinn, que Artie não suportava ficar perto de Santana por muito tempo, que Finn e Noah estavam se estranhando, que Santana e Quinn estavam muito próximas saírem no braço, ou que boa parte dos integrantes do coral apenas me tolerava. Finn me abraçou, me levantou do chão e me girou no ar. Depois me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios na frente de todos.

"Por favor, desocupem a área" – um dos organizadores ordenou e nós obedecemos para evitar problemas como multas e desclassificações.

Saímos comemorando entre os corredores dos camarins até chegar ao nosso (que deveria ser rapidamente desocupado).

"Então Rachel, a sua tortura diária para que eu fizesse os exercícios adiantou?"

"Diria que foi um trabalho acima das expectativas" – sorri e abracei Santana. Deus sabe a dificuldade que foi fazer essa criatura trabalhar e ao mesmo tempo estar preparada a correr ao menor sinal de que ela fosse pular no meu pescoço para me esgoelar.

O professor Schuester entrou no nosso camarim animado, dando "high fives".

"Pessoal, vocês foram soberbos. Eu quis bater em mim mesmo por quase não permitir esse número. Mas a coreografia..."

"Tivemos de fazer algumas alterações" – expliquei.

"A original não tinha a agressividade necessária" – Mike levantou a mão para falar. Achava gozado esse jeitão dele – "e como o senhor precisou se ausentar, eu assumi a direção..."

De acordo com as regras, no mínimo os capitães e o coordenador do coral tinham de estar presentes quando os resultados fossem anunciados, por isso o restante do time foi dispensado para aproveitar o resto da tarde e a noite. Até mesmo eu e Finn poderíamos ir embora e só voltar na hora do anúncio. Mas eu queria e precisava conhecer os outros competidores, e o professor Schue também faria o mesmo. Finn optou por voltar mais tarde. Mas não antes de tentar me convencer em vão em sair de lá. Quinn, para a minha surpresa, tirou a máquina fotográfica da mochila e ficou.

"Vou aproveitar e registrar algumas imagens. Quem sabe eu não pego coisas inusitadas?" – ela disse num tom quase indiferente enquanto comprávamos água mineral. Sempre que ela me beijava, agia como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia seguinte. Mas ontem foi diferente das outras duas vezes. Não estava na hora de sentarmos e conversarmos a respeito? Ou será que ela estava agindo dessa forma por causa de Finn?

Deu vontade de fazer um interrogatório, mas o intervalo de 15 minutos para o segundo bloco de apresentações estava acabando. Enquanto o time ia se dispersando, sentei-me em uma das cadeiras desocupadas logo ao lado do professor Schue e me concentrei nas apresentações. O segundo bloco era mais forte que o nosso, onde nós fomos os melhores. O coral de Steinbeck High, da Carolina do Norte, era mais tradicionalista e menos performático. Porém muito sólido e organizado. Outro concorrente fortíssimo era o coral da casa, de Nova York. Era quase como ver o filme "Mudança de Hábito 2" com a Lauryn Hill e o Jay Z à frente. Precisei tomar um pouco de ar no intervalo.

"Estamos tão mal assim?" – Quinn me encontrou no hall de entrada.

"Esse bloco de cinco foi muito forte, e o Vocal Adrenalina ainda nem se apresentou."

"Ei" – Quinn pôs a mão no meu rosto – "vai dar certo, ok?"

"Será? E se eu briguei tanto com o professor para no final estar errada?"

"O que eu vi é que o público nos ovacionou e por mais que eu odeie admitir, Santana, Puck e Finn foram acima das expectativas. Os meninos da banda fizeram um arranjo excelente. Não há o que temer, Rachel."

"Queria ter a sua confiança."

"Vamos fazer uma aposta. Sem ao menos ver o terceiro bloco, eu te garanto que nós vamos nos classificar entre os cinco primeiros" – eu tentei contra argumentar, mas Quinn levantou o dedo em advertência para que eu esperasse ela terminar – "e se isso se confirmar, você vai ficar me devendo um favor. Digo qual será quando chegar o momento."

"E se a gente não conseguir?"

"Aí quem vai dever um favor sou eu."

Olhei para ela ainda em calça jeans e camiseta preta com estampa do Iron Maiden. Ela era linda, mesmo quando mal-trajada. Essa minha caída estava ficando séria.

"Quinn... sobre ontem..."

"Eu sei. Precisamos conversar. Hoje, no terraço do albergue?" – acenei positivo.

A campainha de alerta para que todos se sentassem tocou. Eu fui para a mesma poltrona onde o professor Schue e eu estávamos anteriormente. Quinn sentou-se na fileira atrás, mas ficou afastada de nós. O primeiro coral, do Texas, era tecnicamente muito bom, mas acredito que erraram na escolha da música: Johnny Cash não se encaixava bem no formato. Neste meio tempo, Finn, Kurt e Mercedes voltaram ao auditório já com outras roupas e banho tomado. Senti inveja do banho tomado. Então veio o Vocal Adrenalina performático e perfeito como sempre, mas com uma diferença fundamental: Corazón Sunshine era uma presença estranha apesar da voz impressionante. De certa maneira, eu preferia as lideranças robóticas e perfeitas de Jesse e Giselle no palco com Shelby na direção. Gostei mesmo foi do Lived Kennedys (referência a banda Dead Kennedys), de Idaho: era um grupo mínimo, como o nosso, porém mais homogêneo. Fizeram um mash-up impressionante do The Black Eyed Peas.

Finn segurou a minha mão na hora do resultado e beijou o meu rosto, pedindo confiança. Não quis olhar para Quinn que estava logo atrás de nós, junto com Kurt e Mercedes. Parecia uma crueldade proposital, mas a organização resolveu anunciar do 10° ao 1°, deixando os eliminados presentes no palco até o último nome. Passaram os cinco primeiros e nada do Novas Direções. O coral de Carolina do Norte classificou-se em sexto. Para a surpresa minha e dos demais do Novas Direções, o Vocal Adrenalina foi anunciado em quinto lugar. O diretor não fez cara de feliz. O grupo de Nova York foi o quarto e meu nervosismo só aumentava.

"Em terceiro lugar, ficou o Novas Direções, de Lima, Ohio."

Finn imediatamente me abraçou e me levantou do chão pela segunda vez naquele dia. Nós estávamos classificados em terceiro lugar entre 15 fortes competidores. Professor Schue recebeu o "medalhão" simbólico, que registrava nossa conquista e tivemos de sair do palco para continuar comemorando na lateral. O Lived Kennedys ficou em segundo lugar. O vencedor da primeira eliminatória foi New Beats, de Riverside, Califórnia. Para mim foi uma surpresa porque eu até considerava o número com música de Bruce Springsteen bom o suficiente para se classificar. Jamais para vencer. Vi como um sinal de que as nacionais trariam resultados surpreendentes de alguma forma. Só não sei se seria para bem ou para o mal.

...

Estava ansiosa para chegar ao albergue e finalmente ter a minha conversa. Precisava entender esse relacionamento, essa atração gigantesca que estava sentindo. Precisava entender se eu realmente ainda queria que Finn tivesse lugar na minha vida como namorado. Por isso optei por voltar ao albergue sozinha em um dos bancos da van porque seria complexo ficar ao lado dela ou de Finn enquanto minha mente estava bagunçada. Finn não tinha a menor noção desse meu recente duplo affair, e Quinn estava com aquele olhar de "eu sou a grande bitch" que fazia melhor do que ninguém: muito difícil de interpretar o que há por trás dele. De toda forma, tão logo Quinn me desse um sinal, nós iríamos para aquele telhado ter a nossa conversa.

"Schuester" – um dos garotos da banda correu até nos no hall – "problemas."

Ele nos levou até um dos quartos, onde estava acontecendo certa algazarra. Vimos Santana, Noah, Sam bêbados e parcialmente pelados jogando strip poker contra outros dois caras e uma garota do coral adversário. E havia uma platéia considerável ao redor.

"TODOS, FORA!" – professor Schuester gritou. Na mesma hora, a técnica deles chegou nada feliz, gritando com os alunos dela. Logo o quarto se esvaziou, deixando apenas os seis jogadores parcialmente pelados – "VISTAM-SE, AGORA!" – e virou-se mais discreto para mim – "é melhor você ir ajudar a sua irmã."

Santana estava mal, só de calcinha e sutiã. Ela colocou a blusa com alguma dificuldade. Então eu e Brittany corremos para ajudá-la a colocar a calça. Vi que algumas garotas ajudavam a outra menina, que estava só de calcinha, enquanto os garotos se viravam. Eles não pareciam estar tão mal assim. Noah aparentava ser o mais sóbrio do grupo de seis. Coloquei o braço de Santana sobre os meus ombros e a ajudei a sair do quarto. Quinn me auxiliou, abrindo passagem.

"Eu disse para você não jogar!" – Brittany broqueou – "Mas você nunca me ouve!"

"Eu ia arrasar eles" – Santana falou com bafo de tequila – "Schuuu é um estraga prazer."

Não dei a minha opinião. Se falasse qualquer coisa direcionada a minha irmã, seria para xingar até a quinta geração dos futuros filhos dela. Era melhor deixar a bronca para depois.

"Brit! Pega roupas limpas da mala dela? Se o armário estiver trancado, pegue roupas da minha mala" – passei um molho de chaves – "é a preta" – e olhei para Quinn – "você me ajuda a colocá-la no chuveiro?" – ela acenou positivo.

"O quê? Eu não quero que essa daí me veja pelada!" – Santana resmungou – "Essa amarelona é uma gay frustrada" – e se virou para mim como se fosse dizer uma confidência, só que para todo mundo ouvir – "cuidado que ela está a fim de te pegar. Eu não quero ver as patas dela em cima de você, Ray... porque senão, vou ter que bater nela..." – Santana estava enrolando todos os "erres" – "ouviu isso, puta? Eu vou te dar porrada se você chegar perto..."

"Quer saber?" – Quinn abriu a porta do banheiro para que eu pudesse entrar com Santana – "Bêbada ou não, ela é problema seu, Rachel. Eu não tenho que ouvir esse tipo de desaforo. Brittany te ajuda a lidar com a bebedeira da sua irmã. Ela já está acostumada a fazer isso mesmo."

Eu só poderia imaginar o quanto Brittany estaria acostumada. Só tinha visto Santana completamente bêbada uma única vez na festinha que fizemos lá em casa. Ainda assim, ela ainda foi capaz de subir as escadas sozinhas e deitar na cama dela. Apesar de nunca freqüentar as festas das cheerios e dos garotos populares, sabia que Santana exagerava com alguma freqüência só pela ressaca que ela chegava em casa ou mesmo na escola no outro dia. Ela nunca ia para casa bêbada e acho que por respeito ou por temor aos meus pais, principalmente pelo meu pai. Sempre ficavam tristes quando ela mostrava estar de ressaca. Mas desde que papai morreu, até por passar a ir menos a festas, não se encontrava mais sinais de bebedeira em Santana. Talvez Nova York e o stress que passamos tenham contribuído.

Estava quase conseguindo tirar a roupa da minha irmã, que estava até colaborativa, quando Brittany chegou com um pijama meu, toalha, listerine, aspirinas e uma garrafa de água.

"A gente precisa fazê-la beber água e tomar os remédios agora" – ela alertou – "vai fazer com passe menos mal amanhã."

Ainda debaixo do chuveiro, Santana foi surpreendentemente cooperativa. Enquanto a corrente fria caía sobre o corpo, ela tomou a água mineral e os remédios sem precisar de insistência. Pensei que Quinn estivesse mesmo com a razão: Brittany estava habituada com a situação por lembra de coisas, como listerine e aspirinas, que eu nunca pensaria no calor do momento. Tão logo Santana saiu do chuveiro, Brittany passou a toalha pelas costas a enxugando com cuidado. O cabelo foi o último. Eu ajudei a vestir as roupas, a escovar os cabelos. Por último, Santana fez uso do listerine. Estava melhor quando saiu do banheiro, ainda assim, fiz questão de apará-la passando o meu braço firme na cintura dela.

"Hoje você dorme em baixo" – sentei-me ao lado.

"Boa noite..." – foi se aninhando sem maiores cerimônias. Eu peguei a manta e a cobri.

Quinn não estava no quarto, mas Kurt, Mercedes e Tina já estavam de prontidão, inclusive com um copo pequeno de café em mãos, mas ajuda extra àquela altura era desnecessária. A verdade é que eu estava exausta e a bebedeira de Santana só foi a cereja do bolo. Pensei em Quinn e imaginei que talvez ela estivesse no telhado. Resolvi conferir e, sorrateira, subi as escadas. Minha intuição não me enganou.

"Resolveu o problema da sua irmã?" – Quinn disse sem ao menos se virar para mim e eu começava a odiar esse hábito. Ela estava sentada logo naquelas espreguiçadeiras nojentas.

"Ela está dormindo. Brit e os outros estão lá no quarto."

"Pelo menos Lopez 1 deixou bem clara a opinião dela ao meu respeito. Hipócrita. Quem vê assim até pensa que ela é a capitã heterossexual."

"Ela estava bêbada."

"Bêbados costumam ser muito sinceros" – Quinn levantou-se e foi em minha direção. Expressão de bitch travada no rosto. Senti-me acuada – "Acho que é válido aproveitarmos para conversar".

"Co... concordo".

"Vou deixar algumas coisas bem claras aqui, Rachel. Eu gosto de você, e quero ficar contigo. Pelo menos fazer uma tentativa para saber se a gente poderia dar certo e queria saber se você também está disposta".

"Talvez sim".

"Correto..." – ela ficou me circulando como uma predadora – "Mas há um problema aqui: Finn Hudson. Sei que vocês ainda se beijam pelos cantos. Acontece que eu não sou boa em dividir, entende?" – olhou de um jeito meio bravo, meio sério, que achei sexy e aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo. Apenas gesticulei positivo – "Não pense que você pode ficar comigo e com Finn ao mesmo tempo mais ou menos da mesma forma que a sua irmãzinha faz com Brittany e Puck. Saiba que eu não sou de sair beijando pessoas à toa. Não sou dessas. Se você quiser tentar ficar comigo, publicamente ou não, então você vai ficar comigo e mais ninguém."

"É justo."

"Ótimo. Então o que me diz?"

"Eu... eu... eu... será que você podia não fazer essa cara de quem vai me jogar um slushie a qualquer momento? Isso me deixa nervosa!" – ela deu dois passos para trás e eu respirei um pouco – "Não vou te enganar, Quinn. O que sinto por Finn ainda é forte e não creio que esse sentimento vá acabar num estalar de dedos. Mas eu também sinto essa atração maluca por você e tenho essa ansiedade dentro de mim de viver algo novo. Um romance novo. Ter novas expectativas. E você está aqui me oferecendo justo isso. Mas eu preciso pensar Quinn".

"Entendo! Eu vou te dar espaço. Mas não demore muito com a resposta, ok?" – acenei positivo – "Acho melhor a gente descer. O dia foi longo."

...

Boa coisa ter ficado em terceiro lugar na primeira eliminatória: a posição fez com que o Novas Direções se apresentasse no segundo bloco, que começaria às sete da noite. Não só por ser na parte nobre da competição, mas porque significava que eu poderia passar a manhã toda dormindo. Santana passou mal de madrugada. Vomitou e precisou tomar um segundo banho por estar encharcada de suor. Eu ajudei a fazer tudo isso mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar as outras meninas. Infelizmente Quinn acordou. Parecia que ela tinha sono leve, mas fiz sinal para que ela continuasse deitada. Se ajudasse, seria capaz de Santana a destratar e eu não tinha ânimo para agüentar essas coisas pela madrugada.

"Rachel, eu não estou doente!" – Santana resmungou. Em poucos minutos o nosso coral sairia do albergue para ir ao auditório. Decidi aproveitar o tempo para tentar tirar um pouco da rouquidão dela com chá e mel.

"Eu não estou cuidando de você, só da sua garganta, ou se esqueceu que você vai cantar uma das músicas e ainda fazer o alto nas linhas finais? Ah, claro que você se esqueceu! Porque foi beber todas ontem."

"Álcool amacia as cordas vocais."

"Se você não beber esse negócio em cinco minutos, juro que te esgoelo e você não vai precisar cantar mais nada."

Queria ter acompanhado o primeiro bloco das eliminatórias. Mas entendo que diante das circunstâncias era melhor descansar e concentrar o melhor possível. Fiquei preocupada por nosso grupo mostrar sinais de abatimento. Noah estava calado. Ele tinha me abordado mais cedo, me explicando que ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse a Santana e que o professor Schuester fez tempestade em copo d'água. Rebati que nada aconteceria a ela na cama dos outros: só na dele. Sam também estava sem-graça por causa da bebedeira. Mike sentiu um pequeno incômodo na panturrilha (e o entupimos com bananas), Finn estava confuso por eu não ter permitido que me beijasse e Artie parecia que ia explodir de nervoso por conta do primeiro solo dele em competições. Vestimos nossas roupas. Figurino preto e branco elegante. Professor Schue deu um sermão motivador 10 minutos antes da nossa entrada, mas o meu maior estímulo já havia sido dado quando vi a mensagem no celular: meu pai estava na platéia.

Nada de entrar por trás desta vez. Nossa apresentação começava com Mike e Brittany evoluindo em uma batida forte vinda de pick-ups com projeções diretas na cortina. Mercedes entra no lado esquerdo do palco e o nosso ato 2: drogas/sexo, tem início. "I remember when, i remember, i remember when i lost my mind/ There was something so pleasant about that phase/ even your emotions had na echo/ In so much space". Artie surgia pela direita do palco. "And when you're out there, without care/ yeah, i was out of touch/ but it wasn't because i didn't know enough/ i Just knew too much".

No refrão, que os dois cantaram juntos, juro que ouvi a platéia já em coro: "Does that make me crazy?/ does that make me crazy?/ does that make me crazy?/ possibly". Atrás da cortina, ouvíamos urros provavelmente causados pela coreografia de Mike e Brit. Mercedes e Artie continuavam a intercalar as vozes nos versos, formando um conjunto harmônico interessante. "And i hope that you are having the time of your life/ but think twice, that's my only advice/ come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?/ Há há há, bless your soul/ you really think you're in control". Agora tive a certeza que a platéia estava cantando junto quando o refrão veio mais forte: "Well, i think you're crazy/ i think you're crazy/ i think you're crazy/ Just like me".

As cortinas se abrem revelando o restante do Novas Direções, Mike, Brit, Mercedes e Artie começam a tomar novos lugares no palco. A iluminação continua propositadamente baixa com as projeções, agora sobre nós. "My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb/ and all i remember is thinking 'i want to be like them'/ ever since i was a little, ever since a was little it looked like fun/ and it's no coincidence i've come/ and i can die when i've done". Do palco, enquanto dançávamos e já cantávamos com toda a força dos pulmões, tive de me segurar e não me deixar levar pela platéia de pé, pulando com a batida forte da pick-up. "Maybe i'm crazy/ maybe you're crazy/ maybe we're crazy/ probably".

Fomos ovacionados, mas não podíamos nos desconcentrar. Ainda faltava a segunda parte da apresentação (que seguia as regras de no mínimo cinco e no máximo 10 minutos). Mantivemos nossas posições – do mesmo lugar que terminamos, seria como começaríamos a seguinte. Começamos a vocalizar "Toxic" com algumas adaptações em relação a nossa primeira apresentação na escola que terminou de forma constrangedora. Em vez do professor Schuester, Noah: ele tinha o apelo necessário para a música, afinal, exalava sexo. O público continuou vindo abaixo enquanto eu, Noah e Brittany fazíamos nossas linhas de solo com Santana funcionando como um permanente backing vocal. Santana fez as linhas de alto finais e nem parecia que passou o dia com alguma rouquidão. Mais uma vez o público explodiu em palmas.

Nós explodimos nos bastidores mais uma vez. De tão animados (e sabendo que não precisaríamos correr para desocupar o camarim), sequer vimos à apresentação do grupo de Nova York, que seria o penúltimo. O time abatido do início da tarde não existia mais. Decidimos permanecer juntos nos bastidores até que a organização chamasse os times para anunciar os cinco grandes finalistas. Por uma ironia, foi justo nesse momento que eu soube qual seria a minha escolha. Finn estava segurando a minha mão, mas quem eu realmente queria estar perto era de Quinn. Procurei-a com os olhos. Fui encontrá-la à minha esquerda ao lado de Tina. Ela olha para mim com a testa franzida. Soltei a minha mão de Finn e a encarei. Disse silenciosamente, só articulando com a boca para leitura labial: "Você".

Os organizadores chamaram os times. Em quinto lugar ficou o Vocal Adrenalina e mais uma vez o time não saiu do palco satisfeito. O Lived Kennedys, de Idaho, também marcou presença na grande final com o quarto lugar nas eliminatórias, e foi bom para nós por ser um grupo com o número mínimo de integrantes. Em terceiro ficou o grupo de Nova York e o time texano que passou em 10° na eliminatória do dia anterior com a apresentação sem-graça de Johnny Cash se recuperou e cravou o segundo lugar. Só havia lugar para mais um e meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Agarrei a mão de alguém e apertei – era de Kurt. Quando o apresentador anunciou o Novas Direções, de Lima, Ohio, aí sim tive certeza que meu coração tinha saído pela boca. O grupo todo se abraçou e pulou no palco, como se tivéssemos recebido o prêmio máximo. Como era bom ser vencedor às vezes.

O nosso grupo comemorou feito louco nos bastidores. No meio dessa confusão, aproveitei para puxar Quinn para um camarim vazio e fechei a porta. Ela me encostou contra a parede e nos beijamos com paixão.

...

Após muitos abraços e lágrimas de alegria, Santana me encontrou no meio de tanta gente e me puxou para fora dos bastidores para que a gente pudesse encontrar nosso pai na saída do auditório. Ele havia feito reservas no Felidia Ristorante, um dos melhores restaurantes de comida italiana de NYC. Quando chegamos até nosso pai, a surpresa: Shelby estava com ele. Olhei para Santana, que olhou de volta para mim. Não é que a gente não gostasse da companhia da nossa mãe. Depois que papai morreu, ela e Beth passaram a nos visitar com freqüência razoável e nós fomos até a casa dela para almoços em duas ocasiões. Mas não esperávamos a presença dela em Nova York, sobretudo na companhia do meu pai. Abraçamos primeiro nosso pai e eu abracei Shelby em seguida. Santana, como sempre, foi mais fria e apenas deu um beijo rápido no rosto, como aqueles cumprimentos de brasileiros que vi uma vez.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê Beth?" – Santana adorava nossa irmãzinha.

"Eu vim torcer por vocês" – Shelby sorriu para mim – "e a noite não é apropriada para um bebezinho, não acha?" – a voz era de advertência para Santana. Sempre era assim – "Beth ficou no hotel com minha mãe."

Não conhecíamos a nossa avó materna e tão pouco ouvimos histórias sobre ela. Só sabíamos que ela estava viva e que morava em Greenville, Ohio, uma cidade menor do que Lima. Olhei para Santana que movimentou os ombros em sinal de "tanto faz". Entramos no taxi em direção a 58th street onde a maior interação era entre meu pai e Shelby como se fossem velhos amigos. Vi quando Santana cruzou os braços e apertou os olhos. Algo me dizia que o jantar ia render.

O restaurante era maravilhoso. Além da tradicional comida italiana, ele ainda oferecia um vasto cardápio para vegetarianos – não vegans. Precisei abrir mão dos meus princípios por uma noite para comer ingredientes feitos com derivados de leite, mas essa era a única exceção que fazia. A lasanha vegetariana estava espetacular e ficava melhor ainda com a conversa agradável entre eu, Shelby e meu pai.

"A sua técnica melhorou muito, Santana" – Shelby tentou trazer minha irmã para a conversa.

"É porque você não a viu ontem. Ela foi a nossa principal jogadora" – meu elogio era sincero – "ficamos em terceiro na eliminatória de 15 times fortes."

"Rachel me azucrinou para fazer exercícios de técnica" – e isso foi a primeira coisa que Santana falou além do pedido.

"Fazer os exercícios é fundamental..."

"Por que você está aqui?" – Santana a cortou e eu parei de comer apreensiva – "Digo, sinceramente?"

"Santana!" – meu pai reagiu – "Isso não é jeito de falar com a sua mãe. Ela está aqui como minha convidada e eu exijo respeito."

"Vocês estão tendo um caso?" – ela disparou e meu pai deu um murro na mesa, chamando atenção de outros fregueses. Parecia que todo mundo parou de respirar.

"Se a gente tiver, isso não é da sua conta. Agora termine de comer."

Ficamos em silêncio e o bater dos talheres no prato ficou ensurdecedor. Acontece que Santana tinha um ponto aqui. A presença de Shelby em si não era grande coisa. Mas a forma como ela interagia com meu pai mostrava um grau de intimidade considerável. Eles se tocavam discretamente, mas eram gestos desnecessários em situações normais. Era como se eles procurassem qualquer desculpa para encostar um no outro.

"Pai" – tomei coragem de falar – "Não entenda como se eu quisesse meter na vida do senhor, ou da minha mãe, mas se por um acaso vocês estiverem... se conhecendo... acredito que Santana e eu merecemos saber. E caso vocês estejam aqui só como amigos, não vejo o porquê do clima de guerra. Era só ter dito que 'não'."

Shelby, que estava ao meu lado, encarou o meu pai e ele respirou fundo com expressão de "eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo". Então ele simplesmente balançou os ombros em sinal de "tanto faz", exatamente como Santana costuma fazer.

"Sei pai e eu estamos nos conhecendo."

Esta aí era uma resposta padrão para: estamos fazendo sexo sem compromisso por enquanto. Foi a minha vez de ficar chateada. Em situações normais, acho que qualquer garoto ficaria feliz em saber que os pais estão se acertando. Nosso caso era muito diferente. Meu pai era viúvo há apenas cinco meses de um homem que nós todos amamos incondicionalmente. E Shelby, por mais que fosse a nossa mãe biológica, era ainda uma quase estranha em nossa vida familiar.

"Por favor, só me diga que a inseminação foi mesmo artificial" – Santana soltou a bomba e eu só fechei os olhos à espera do impacto.

Meu pai jogou o guardanapo na mesa com raiva e saiu para tomar um ar. Estava certa que ele agrediria Santana se ficasse à mesa. Shelby encarou minha irmã, deixando claro que não ia permitir que ela vencesse.

"O que posso dizer, Santana... apenas um óvulo foi fertilizado artificialmente. O outro foi rompido por um espermatozóide após uma longa corrida. Sabe, essas coisas que acontecem depois de uma noite deliciosa" – Santana ficou vermelha... o meu rosto também estava quente de raiva e de vergonha – "Seu pai e eu não estamos fazendo nada de errado!" – Shelby endureceu o rosto. A voz dela era firme – "Ele não está traindo Hiram. Nunca traiu. Hiram iria querer que Juan seguisse em frente. É isso que ele está tentando fazer. Nós somos adultos responsáveis e independentes. Sim, temos duas filhas geradas numa situação especial, num laboratório, há pouco mais de 17 anos. Mas nós descobrimos que temos muitas outras coisas em comum e aprendemos a nos gostar. Vocês não precisam aprovar do nosso envolvimento, mas espero que respeitem."

"Ele é gay, Corcoran..." – depois de um olhar assassino, Santana corrigiu – "Shelby."

"Mais uma vez, Santana, eu sou adulta e sei onde piso."

"Acho que a gente só precisa se acostumar com a idéia" – falei depois de um longo tempo – "a senhora há de concordar que essa situação não foi introduzida da maneira apropriada."

Depois da cena, nossa fome passou e pedimos a conta. Meu pai chamou um taxi para Santana e eu. Pagou adiantado. Garantiu que ele e Shelby estariam presentes na grande final e eu sei que ele cumpriria a palavra.

"Isso é repugnante!" – Santana esbravejou no táxi – "Shelby é perigosa. Será que papi não vê?"

"Ela é a nossa mãe... e talvez essa relação faça bem ao nosso pai."

"Você é ingênua, Rachel. Eu não compro essa história nem em um milhão de anos!"

"Só acho que a gente tem que dar o benefício da dúvida a Shelby. Ela tem se esforçado."

Santana se calou pelo resto do caminho. No albergue, pude ver que o coral da Carolina do Norte agora estava mais à vontade. Talvez os garotos fossem sair por aí, aproveitar um pouco da vida noturna de Nova York agora que não estavam mais na competição. Os integrantes do Novas Direções estavam já recolhidos. Santana pegou roupas limpas e foi direto para o banho, não falou com ninguém. Quinn me encarou como se quisesse ter uma conversa telepática e eu fiz sinal para que conversássemos lá fora.

"O que aconteceu?" – Quinn perguntou logo que chegamos ao telhado. Já estava de pijamas e vestia um casaco grosso de frio.

"Minha mãe e meu pai estão de caso. Santana surtou. Não foi bonito."

"Oh..." – ela me beijou de leve e me abraçou, tentando me envolver com o casaco de frio dela.

Permiti-me apreciar um pouco o calor bom do corpo de Quinn e fechei os olhos.

"Beth está na cidade?" – ela perguntou de supetão.

"Sim, aparentemente no hotel com a avó... minha avó... que eu nem conheço."

Quinn viu Beth em mais uma ocasião após a morte de papai. Ela estava satisfeita com os termos estabelecidos por Shelby para visitas, que sim, eram justos. O próximo encontro da minha irmãzinha com Quinn seria na festa de aniversário de um ano. Quinn não comentou, mas acho que podia arriscar em dizer que ela estava mais ansiosa por este evento do que pela grande final. Nos beijamos mais uma vez, dessa vez com qualidade, profundidade.

"Então... isso tudo quer dizer que nós vamos tentar" – ela sorriu.

"Acho que sim!" – disse abraçada a ela. Sorrimos uma para outra.

"Então está na hora de cobrar o meu favor".

"Qual é?"

"Eu sei que a sua irmã vai surtar ainda mais quando descobrir. O favor que eu peço é para você não permitir, ao máximo que for possível, que ela fique entre nós" – acenei positivo. Quinn tinha suas razões para me pedir tal favor. Sem querer, ás vezes eu deixava Santana se meter demais na minha vida.

"Acho melhor a gente voltar"

Quinn me deu um último beijo rápido, porém suave, antes de descermos de volta aos quartos. Precisava tomar um banho e descansar. A grande final não seria fácil e eu tinha coisas demais na cabeça para absorver.

...

Toda a equipe estava nervosa com as finais. Jacob fez algumas perguntas cretinas para o tal documentário, mas nem isso aliviou a tensão. Ficamos todos no albergue na maior parte do tempo até a saída para o auditório. A exceção foi a hora que Quinn e eu escapamos para almoçarmos em um lugar diferente do restaurante habitual, logo no quarteirão seguinte, onde poderíamos começar a namorar sem que os outros tomassem conhecimento.

O auditório estava lotado. Havia gente em pé nos corredores laterais. E aquele era o maior local que qualquer um de nós já havia se apresentado na vida. Era seguro dizer que estávamos diante do nosso maior público. Quinn começou a reclamar do estômago, eu estava suando frio, Mike se queixou de novo da panturrilha (ele não teria de dançar como no segundo dia mesmo!), Mercedes mostrava tranqüilidade e Santana... ela passou o dia todo distraída, sem falar com ninguém. Ficaria mais preocupada com minha irmã, mas aquele era o momento da grande competição. Tinha de focar em uma coisa ou outra.

Colocamos nossos figurinos. Todos com calças jeans velhas, desbotadas, camisetas que representavam o estilo e personalidade de cada um e all stars. A ordem de apresentação seguiria a classificação do dia anterior, ou seja, o Vocal Adrenalina abriria os shows e nós encerraríamos. Como o auditório estava lotado, não tínhamos cadeiras reservadas, mas poderíamos assistir aos outros grupos de pé em dois dos camarotes que a organização reservou para atender os cinco grupos. O Vocal Adrenalina tentou uma jogada esperta ao fazer um pot-pourri de temas do James Bond (aproveitando que Pierce Brosnan era um dos jurados-celebridade). Mais uma vez, a voz de Corazón Sunshine foi perfeita, principalmente em "Live and Let Die" e "Goldfinger", mas a sua presença era estranha, mesmo com toda a dança, cenário e performance impecáveis. Talvez num show individual, só dela, tivesse mais impacto. Os aplausos foram longos, fortes, mas não entusiasmados.

Lived Kennedys foi o primeiro a entrar na linha do pop-rock popular ao fazer duas canções do Coldplay. A recepção foi praticamente a mesma do Vocal Adrenalina. O grupo de Nova York emocionou com um arranjo belíssimo de "No Woman No Cry" que transitava entre a versão original de Bob Marley e uma mais recente do Fugees. Tenho de admitir que foram épicos e não à toa receberam os primeiros a serem aplaudidos de pé, ovacionados. O grupo texano também surpreendeu. Abriram a apresentação com uma versão reduzida de "Oye Como Va", do Carlos Santana. Não era difícil para um americano cantar, uma vez que a letra tinha apenas dois versos e era preenchida com longos solos de guitarra. De qualquer maneira, serviu para que eles fizessem um bom número de dança. Tenho certeza que no meio do público, meu pai estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Depois entraram com "Runaway" de Del Shannon. Ficou engraçado, mas foi uma sensação.

A campanhinha soou. Era o sinal para que a gente se recolhesse para a sala de espera. A impressão que tinha era de um rombo no estômago. Depois de Santana, Mercedes e Artie, agora a responsabilidade estava em minhas mãos. O coral se posicionou. Quinn e eu ficamos propositadamente por último. A gente não podia fazer nenhuma demonstração de carinho explícita ou os outros perceberiam. Finn perceberia e eu ainda não tinha conversado com ele. Quinn pegou na minha mão e apertou. Desejou "quebre a perna" com um gesto de carinho discreto antes de se posicionar. Eu sorri. Ato 3: rock'n'roll

O Novas Direções foi apresentado, as cortinas se abriram e o grupo começou a vocalizar. Eu entrei. "She's got a smile that it seems to me/ reminds of childhood memories/ where everything was as fresh/ as the bright blue Sky". Quinn sai da posição do grupo, que continuava a vocalizar com a marcação de um violão, e passou a fazer a segunda voz, evoluindo a coreografia junto comigo. "Now and then when i see her face/she takes me away to that special place/ and if i stere too long/ i'd probably break down and cry". O coral interferia. "ohh! sweet child o'mine/ ohh! Sweet Love of' mine". A bateria e o baixo começavam a acompanhar e eu voltava a fazer o solo. "She's got eyes of the bluest skies/ as if they thought of rain/ i hate to look into those eyes/ and see an ounce of pain". Novamente Quinn era a minha segunda voz. "Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place/ where as a child i'd hide/ and pray for the thurner and the rain/ to quietly pass me by". E o coral encerrava "ohh! Sweet child o'mine/ ohh! Sweet Love of' mine".

Nossa versão foi bem produzida, os jogos de luzes foram perfeitos e eu costumava ganhar confiança após cantar a primeira estrofe. A coreografia também era ótima, dinâmica. Ganhamos muitos aplausos, tão intensos quando o do Vocal Adrenalina, porém, com o público em pé. Mas ainda não havia acabado. As luzes explodiram, nós começamos a pular no palco como malucos numa música pesada. Ouvimos urros vindos da platéia assim que reconheceram os riffs iniciais de guitarra. Fui para frente do palco quando a guitarrista dedilhou. E cantei com toda a agressividade que tinha. "Load up on guns and bring your friends/ it's fun to lose and to pretend/ she's over bored and self assured/ oh, no, i know a dirty Word". Artie, Sam, Tina e Quinn vocalizaram "hello, hello, hello, how low...".

A banda aumentava a agressividade na batida e a gente cantava com toda a energia que tínhamos com a minha voz liderando o coral. "With the lights out it's less dangerous/ here we are now entertain us/ i feel stupid and contagious/ here we are now entertain us/ a mulato, an albino, a mosquito, my libido/ yeah! Yay!". A melodia acalmava e u voltava com o solo. "I'm worse at what i do Best/ and for this gift i feel blessed/ our little group has always been/ and always Will until the end". Agora era Finn, Mike, Santana e Brittany quem vocalizavam "hello, hello, hello, how low...". Voltávamos para o refrão comigo mais gritando do que cantando.

Continuei a interpretar o melhor que podia na última sequência. "And i forget Just why i teste/ oh yeah, i guess it makes me smile/ i found it hard, it's hard to find/ oh well, whatever, nevermind". Artie, Noah, Mercedes, Kurt e Lauren quem vocalizavam "hello, hello, hello, how low...". Antes de explodir para o refrão pela última vez, no final esgoelando "a denial". O público explodiu em aplausos e tenho certeza que se o teto fosse mais baixo, teria um ou dois malucos pendurados nele. Uma delícia ser ovacionados pelo terceiro dia seguido. Fomos perfeitos tecnicamente na primeira música e épicos no caos durante a segunda. Quem iria imaginar que Nirvana poderia ser usado num coral?

Os jurados se recolheram e teriam 15 minutos para a decisão e nos recolhemos para o camarim. Não queríamos ver ninguém, não queríamos nos espalhar. Professor Schuester disse algumas palavras elogiosas, de que independente do resultado ele estava orgulhoso do trabalho e etc. Sentei-me no sofá ao lado de Kurt e Mike. Segurei a mão do meu amigo e assim permaneci até que sermos avisados para ir ao palco ouvir o resultado final.

Seria Pierce Brosnan quem anunciaria os vencedores e entregaria os troféus (quando o coral aproveitava para tirar fotos com o ex-007). Em quinto lugar ficou o Lived Kennedys. Era mais ou menos o que previa, mas eles saíram felizes. Então o primeiro resultado levemente contestado pelo público: o grupo texano conquistou apenas a quarta colocação. Vaias constrangedoras para os jurados. Em terceiro ficou o Vocal Adrenalina e ali eles encerraram a pior campanha dos últimos cinco anos do grupo. Não deixava de ser impressionante.

Sobraram nós e o grupo de Nova York. Deveria ficar feliz em já ter o vice-campeonato garantido, o que seria histórico. Fizemos uma campanha vencedora, com conceito, coerência. Chegamos sempre entre os três primeiros em todas as etapas. Seria a nossa justiça. Brosnan fez suspense, o público também parecia apreensivo. A apresentação caótica, visceral, ou a cheia de sentimentos de consolação? Revolta ou esperança?

"Novas Direções!" – gritou Brosnan.

Aplausos, reconhecimento... os perdedores venceram. Chorei. Todos choraram.

...

Uns vinte minutos depois do pronunciamento do resultado, já mais calmos, alguns homens começaram a circular entre os camarins, distribuindo cartões. Um homem de aproximadamente 30 e poucos anos deu cartões para mim, Santana, Quinn, Mike e Brittany.

"Vamos fazer a seleção de elenco na próxima semana, na quarta. É uma peça de curtíssima temporada que vamos testar neste verão e estamos procurando jovens como vocês. Rostos desconhecidos, entende? Gostaria que vocês fizessem o teste neste endereço. Quando chegarem, digam que vieram do concurso de corais. Daremos prioridade."

Quando o homem foi embora, olhei bem para o cartão.

"Esse cara é muito esquisito. Não acha que é uma fraude?" – Quinn me perguntou.

"Dificilmente... esses nomes aqui no cartão... são dos produtores do musical American Idiot."


	11. Antes de todo o resto

**ANTES DE TODO O RESTO**

Foi uma comemoração sem álcool no sábado. O coral foi a um restaurante de massas e grelhados e lá nós celebramos junto com professor Schuester. Procurei ficar afastada tanto de Finn quanto de Quinn. Não só estava me preparando psicologicamente para romper com Finn, mesmo sem nunca termos voltado formalmente, como também tinha o cartão que estava queimando no bolso de trás da calça. Um teste. Um teste em Nova York para uma peça. Olhava para os meus colegas de coral. Os meninos estavam felizes. Finn me encarava com um sorriso de esperança de que mais tarde a gente iria namorar no albergue ou algo parecido. Quinn tinha a expressão de indiferença e arrogância e sorria discretamente das piadas de Kurt. As vezes jogava um olhar desses fulminantes em minha direção como se quisesse dizer: "te pego na saída". Só que isso passou a ter outra conotação entre nós. Reparei em Mike. Ele tinha a festa franzida e era menos discreto do que os outros ao olhar acintosamente para o cartão, o mesmo que recebi, além de Santana, Quinn e Brittany.

De volta ao albergue, segurei o braço de Mike e pedi licença a Tina para conversar um pouco com o namorado dela. Sentamos no sofá da sala do térreo e Mike parecia nervoso em conversar comigo. Pudera, a gente nunca tinha se aproximado antes para esse tipo de coisa. Ele sempre fora muito mais amigo de Santana e Brittany. Não meu.

"Você quer ficar, não é?" – ele olhou esquisito para mim – "Digo, para fazer o teste".

"Eu não quero é ser engenheiro" – sorriu sem jeito – "Ou talvez eu não queira ficar em Ohio".

"Então... você vai tentar?"

"Eu já tenho 18 anos e não preciso de autorização dos meus pais ou da escola. Sim, talvez eu fique... Por outro lado, não gostaria de fazer isso sozinho".

"E se eu ficar?"

"Então pode ser possível que a gente fique aqui" – ele levantou-se quando viu Tina se aproximando – "Boa noite, Rachel. A gente se fala depois".

Não preguei o olho naquela noite. Pensei no maldito cartão que estava queimando em minhas mãos. Sem ter o que fazer, coloquei o meu roupão e fui até a sala coletiva mais uma vez. Era o único lugar que tinha uma televisão. Um grupo de estudantes internacionais ocupava uma das mesas de jogos e se divertia com poker. Havia um casal de namorados mais ao canto conversando e trocando beijos ocasionais. Liguei a televisão por ligar. Meus pensamentos estavam na audição na quarta-feira. Precisava, ao menos, tentar uma vez algo fora dos espetáculos mancos de Lima produzidos por aquele traficante do Sandy.

"Ei, minha linda" – olhei para Quinn, que me beijou na cabeça antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

"Minha linda?" – franzi a testa.

"Não posso te chamar assim?"

"Pode... seria uma boa mudança. Mas ainda soa estranho vindo de alguém que passou anos me chamando de RuPaul, Man-hands, Treasure Trail..."

"Outra fase. Ficou no passado. Podemos ir em frente?"

"Sem pedir desculpas? Sem mostrar arrependimentos por todos os slushies que atirou na minha cara?"

"Você quer que eu peça desculpas?" – Quinn ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e eu sempre ficava um pouco intimidada com esse simples gesto.

"Não seria você..." – disse depois de pensar bem. Conhecia Quinn e era provável que a resposta dela me desagradaria. Também não iria procurar briga no início de namoro – "Te acordei?"

"Mais ou menos. Difícil dormir depois do que aconteceu hoje."

Quinn passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me puxou para que ficássemos mais juntas. O canal da televisão exibia um filme antigo, desses que passam semana sim, semana não. Não estava interessada nele. Vinha listando nos últimos dias os efeitos bons e ruins que Quinn tinha sobre mim. Descobri um novo: calmante. Aninhei-me contra o corpo dela e me senti mais relaxada.

"Rachel?" – Quinn me cutucou – "Lembra do que eu disse no ônibus?"

"Sobre Nova York?"

"Sobre ter a impressão de que você viria para esta cidade mais cedo do que esperava? Acho que o seu sexto-sentido passou um pouco para mim".

"Você também recebeu o cartão".

"Sim!"

"O que vai fazer?"

"Não tenho um centavo furado e só ficaria até quarta-feira se fosse dormir na rua, comendo sobras e tudo mais. Então o que acha? Eu só posso voltar para Lima! Você é que tem um futuro brilhante aqui. Não eu" – o tom de voz era duro, mas era possível identificar um traço de emoção, de que ela estava se segurando.

"E se você ficar comigo?"

"Viver às suas custas?" – agora era a Quinn orgulhosa que apareceu – "Negativo!"

"E se a gente fizer uma parceria? Não vale a tentativa?"

"Vamos dormir, Rach. Amanhã a gente pensa melhor!"

"Amanhã a gente volta à Lima."

"Teremos tempo" – me deu um beijo de leve nos lábios e me puxou para que saísse do sofá. Era alta madrugada e a gente precisava mesmo dormir um pouco.

...

Enquanto todas as meninas arrumavam as malas para voltar a Lima, eu relutava em recolher as minhas roupas e objetos. Quinn, por vezes, olhava para mim sentada na cama de baixo do beliche que dividia com Santana e franzia a testa em dúvida. Sentia que ela queria me perguntar alguma coisa, mas estava insegura, talvez com receio das palavras não soarem do jeito certo ou com dúvidas de tivesse de fazer isso no velho estilo Quinn Fabray: a bitch rainha da escola.

"Ok, tampinha" – Santana quebrou o gelo – "o que raios está acontecendo?"

"Você não considera ir à audição na quarta-feira?" – tentei falar o mais baixo possível para não chamar a atenção de Mercedes e Tina – "Nem ao menos tentar? Quer dizer... você também foi chamada... e Quinn... e Brittany... para uma bela oportunidade... em Nova York!"

"Eu sabia!" – disse mais para si então me encarou – "Já vou mudar para esta cidade em agosto! Por mim tanto faz. E isso é uma carreira que você quer seguir, não eu."

"Nunca fiz uma audição fora de Lima. E são os mesmos produtores de um espetáculo grande, de sucesso. Não creio que essa gente tivesse uma rede de prostituição suja e fosse recrutar novas garotas num concurso de corais, como nas histórias que se ouve."

Santana suspirou e olhou para o chão como se estivesse elaborando argumentos irrefutáveis.

"Eu iria!" – Mercedes disparou – "Se tivesse sido chamada, não perderia a chance."

"Meus pais não vão deixar" – Brittany respondeu – "E eu já tenho a escola de dança em Los Angeles."

"Hobbit, não temos grana para ficar na cidade até quarta-feira e você sabe as regras."

"Regras?" – Quinn perguntou.

"Não é da..." – Santana começou a falar, mas tratei logo de cortá-la ao responder mais rápido.

"Meus pais sempre deram todo o apoio e nunca pouparam recursos para ajudar na minha carreira artística, isso não é segredo, mas se eu quiser sair pelo mundo em busca da fama antes da faculdade, não posso contar com o patrocínio deles... dele. Papai seria mais flexível com um caso assim, mas meu pai... nem pensar."

"Já ouviu falar em cartão de crédito?" – Tina questionou – "Você pode pagar por mais três dias no albergue e comprar a passagem de volta ainda na quarta-feira. Não será grande coisa."

"Nosso limite é uma piada. Culpa da Santana que por duas vezes fez uma fortuna em dívidas no cartão" – minha irmã revirou os olhos – "a gente só tem dinheiro para a gasolina do carro, pequenas emergências e para o cinema no fim de semana, em resumo."

"Então é por isso que Santana é obcecada em saber o limite do cartão dos caras da escola e em receber refeições grátis?" – Quinn provocou e eu sinceramente quis brigar com ela. Para quê cutucar a onça?

"É melhor do que ser uma sem-teto que sobrevive de favores junto com a mamãe alcoólatra que foi largada pelo marido para ficar com uma vadia com tatuagens!"

O que se passou nos minutos seguintes foi uma gritaria no quarto. Quinn foi para cima de Santana, que bateu as costas na escada do beliche. Mas tão logo minha irmã se recuperou do choque do ataque inicial, empurrou Quinn e deu um tapa, desses de mão cheia, bem certeiro no rosto da minha namorada. Era quase uma voadora de esquerda (Santana é canhota). Quinn perdeu o balanço e Santana aproveitou a chance para jogá-la no chão. Iria esmurrá-la por ali mesmo caso Tina e Brittany não a vivesse agarrado por trás e tirado do quarto. Quinn tentou correr para revidar, mas daí foi a vez de Mercedes a segurar enquanto eu fiquei parada na frente dela implorando por calma.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – professor Schue apareceu no nosso quarto.

"Situação controlada" – Mercedes disse praticamente o expulsando.

Neste meio tempo, Kurt chegou apressado, querendo saber se Quinn estava bem depois de saber que "satanás" deu as caras novamente. Os dois amigos ficaram sentados ao lado, a consolando com palavras reconfortantes. Eu fiquei sentada na cama em frente sem saber o que fazer. De certo, queria abraçar a minha namorada que estava com o rosto vermelho e lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Queria me desculpar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

"Kurt. Mercedes. Vocês poderiam me dar licença?"

"Sem essa, garota. Você não precisa ficar sozinha aqui."

"Preciso conversar com Rachel à sós" – Quinn reforçou.

"Ok" – Kurt se resignou – "Qualquer coisa, grite".

Sem a presença dos dois, tomei coragem, ajoelhei à frente e peguei a mão dela. Quinn segurou forte logo no primeiro contato. Para a minha surpresa, ela acariciou meus cabelos antes de se inclinar para me dar um beijo de leve nos lábios.

"Quinn... eu queria..."

"Se você se desculpar por Santana, eu vou ficar muito brava contigo. Você não precisa justificar os atos dela".

Levantei-me e Quinn, ainda segurando uma das minhas mãos, me puxou novamente, desta vez para que eu sentasse no colo dela. Passou o braço na minha cintura enquanto me puxava para me beijar. Nos perdemos de tal forma na sensação de prazer que só voltamos à realidade quando vimos a porta do quarto bater com força. Era Santana e por um segundo, eu quis morrer. Só por um segundo. Depois não. Lembrei do pedido que Quinn me fez quando ganhou a aposta. Eu não poderia deixar a minha irmã ficar entre nós.

"Bem que eu reparei que vocês estavam sempre juntas nesses últimos dias" – ela disse com calma assustadora – "Dá para você sair do colo dela?"

"Não vai dar" – também disse calma, mas com certa petulância em minha voz, do jeito que eu sabia muito bem que irritava Santana – "estou confortável aqui com a minha namorada" – senti o braço de Quinn mais firme em minha cintura – "Se isso for um problema para você, sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada. E se você quiser discutir o meu relacionamento com Quinn, então vai perder o seu tempo porque não há nada para ser dito. Especialmente para alguém que a ofendeu e agrediu 20 minutos atrás." – olhei para Quinn e ela parecia orgulhosa. Nos beijamos de leve, rápido, mesmo sob o risco de ver a cabeça da minha irmã explodir.

"Desde quando vocês estão juntas?" – falou sem amolecer.

"Não te interessa, Satan" – Quinn também não era fácil e foi ríspida.

"Sério Rachel. Sai do colo dela. Eu não consigo me concentrar com essa cena horrível" – respeitei. Já tinha provocado tudo que precisava e dado o meu recado. Quinn permaneceu sentada – "Eu sei como posso fazer você ir àquela audição" – Santana cruzou os braços e olhou para a janela. Ela olharia para qualquer lugar, menos para mim e Quinn.

"Como?"

"Zaide." – pegou o celular dela e me entregou – "Liga pra ele. Do jeito que ele quer encrenca com nosso pai, vai nos dar o dinheiro em dez segundos. Só vamos precisar sacar no banco ou pegar com algum conhecido dele. É isso, ou é Lima."

"Dar o dinheiro para nós? Você também vai para audição?"

"Posso te odiar neste exato momento, Rachel, mas eu jamais te deixaria sozinha nessa cidade."

"Isso vai nos meter numa baita encrenca!"

"Não vai ser a minha primeira."

Peguei o celular e liguei. Passei meia hora explicando duas, três vezes a minha situação até que zaide concordou em nos dar algum dinheiro. A quantia daria para eu e Santana passarmos os dias com folga. Mas tinha Quinn e eu queria que ela também ficasse de qualquer jeito. Ainda assim o dinheiro seria suficiente com algumas restrições e privações. Cálculos de Santana e eles eram os mais confiáveis. Não me importava. Tinha de mostrar a Quinn que ela também podia ter um destino melhor do que ser uma Lima loser cujo futuro reservava ser professora de escola pública murando numa casa razoável de classe média, casada e cheia de filhos. Minha namorada topou e acho que os protestos de Santana de que ela deveria voltar para Lima ajudaram na decisão.

O próximo passo foi comunicar os nossos pais. Meu pai pirou, disse que acertaria algumas coisas com zaide, mas, por fim, se resignou. Continuou, no entanto, firme em sua promessa de que não nos ajudaria com um centavo furado que fosse. Judy Fabray não viu problema algum em deixar Quinn ficar em Nova York. Só ressaltou que não tinha condições financeiras de ajudar a filha. A pensão que ela recebia de Russell Fabray era ridícula e mal dava para pagar as despesas regulares e o supermercado. E por nós termos decidido ficar, Mike ficou animado e nos acompanhou. Brittany, com ela mesma já previa, não teve a permissão dos pais e Santana teve de aceitar. Finn não aceitou.

"Você não pode ficar aqui sozinha, Rachel".

"Vou estar com Mike, Quinn e Santana. Muito longe de estar só!"

"Com Santana? Santana é uma irresponsável!"

"Quem é você para falar assim da minha irmã?" – cruzei os braços e subi o tom.

"Desculpe... é que ela me tira do sério"

"Eu sei que sim... quando ela não está te ridicularizando, está te tentando só por diversão".

"Não sei como você ainda a defende".

"Em parte por causa do sangue... em parte porque ela tem os seus momentos, mas está longe de ser a vilã que vocês taxam. Mas sério, você quer falar da minha irmã?"

"Não..." – ele se aproximou – "Rachel, eu sempre ressaltei o seu talento e a sua estrela. Mas você não acha que está se precipitando? Ficar numa cidade como essa só para fazer um teste em um teatro mixuruca? Isso não está a sua altura. Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem."

"É só um teste. É só uma experiência! Sexta-feira estarei de volta a Lima e aí conversaremos melhor, com mais calma. No mais, a minha decisão já foi tomada" – bati nos ombros de Finn – é melhor você ir".

Soube depois que Tina foi outra a não gostar da idéia, mas não podia fazer nada. Mike queria tentar outra sorte e aquela seria a primeira tentativa. A gente se despediu dos nossos colegas sob muitos desejos de boa sorte. O plano era ficarmos no albergue até quarta-feira e pegar o primeiro ônibus para Lima no mesmo dia, no máximo na quinta pela manhã. Mataríamos a semana de aula quase toda, mas não seria de todo ruim uma vez que já tínhamos feito nossos exames finais. Ainda iríamos às aulas na sexta-feira e estaríamos dispostos para a festa do primeiro aniversário de Beth no sábado.

O dinheiro que Mike tinha no bolso daria para os dias extras de hospedagem e para a volta, mas ele passaria fome. Logo, nosso orçamento teve de ser reajustado mais uma vez para a comida de quatro pessoas. Mais restrições. Comeríamos em lugares baratos no almoço, comida chinesa no jantar (era barata e dois pratos "individuais" davam para quatro adultos com folga). Beberíamos somente água e só pegaríamos táxis para ir ao The Flea, onde aconteceriam as audições, e voltar. Para ir embora pegaríamos o metrô (e rezaríamos para não ter nossa bagagem roubada no caminho). A calculadora de Santana funcionou como nunca e se a gente cumprisse nossas metas, talvez sobrasse alguma coisa para diversão.

Antes seria preciso pegar o dinheiro em Martin Field Queens, onde morava Caleb Weiz, o empresário judeu amigo de zaide que nos daria o dinheiro. Quem o conhecia melhor era Santana. Eu só o vi em uma ocasião, numa festa na casa dos meus avós em Cleveland. O que eu sabia de Caleb Weiz é se tratava de uma pessoa muito rica, embora preservasse hábitos simples. Ele morava num bairro de classe média alta no Queen's só por causa da proximidade do campo de golfe, mas tinha vários apartamentos desocupados em Manhattan. Sabia que era viúvo, não tinha filhos e morava sozinho. Pegamos um táxi e fomos rumo ao Queens. A casa não tinha nada de especial de comparada as demais da vizinhança. Era uma casa de três andares, com garagem para dois carros, sendo um deles uma BMW, cerca branca na frente, muitas câmeras de segurança, bem pintada, gramado e jardim bem cuidado. Em outras palavras, era o tipo da casa que toda família sonha em ter em Nova York. Foi o próprio senhor Weiz quem nos atendeu.

"Se não é a futura presidente das empresas Joel Berry!" – cumprimentou Santana com um aperto de mão e um largo sorriso – "E não é que a pequena Rachel cresceu?" – olhou para os demais – "Não esperava que estivessem acompanhadas de amigos."

"Estes são Quinn Fabray e Mike Chang, amigos nossos da escola" – Santana introduziu para finalmente sermos convidados a entrar.

"Joel mencionou que a pequena Rachel vai fazer um teste para uma peça" – disse enquanto nos convidou a sentar na sala.

"Sim, Quinn e Mike também vão" – achei estranho o senhor Weiz só conversar com Santana.

"E como vai ficar Stuyvesant? Não vai dizer que desistiu da escola preparatória!" – Santana acenou negativo.

"Stuyvesant continua de pé, assim como os planos para Harvard. Essa peça de teatro vai ser uma coisa de verão. Pelo menos para mim."

"Sábia decisão. Lembro que eu viajei para a Austrália antes de entrar em Harvard. Trabalhei seis meses como ajudante de uma fazenda. Foi uma ótima experiência. Vale à pena fazer coisas do tipo antes de abraçarmos nossos destinos para valer. Se bem que Harvard fez parte dos melhores anos da minha vida. Faço parte do corpo de conselheiros e também sou um dos investidores da Universidade."

"Harvard é um dos melhores lugares do mundo."

"Exatamente!"

Assistimos o senhor Weiz conversar sobre negócios com Santana ao longo da nossa estadia, inclusive na hora em que nos foi oferecido o jantar (delicioso) feito pela cozinheira. Entendi porque minha irmã passou a ter o hábito de ler jornais de economia pela internet depois da morte de papai. Da minha parte, sabendo que não teríamos uma refeição tão boa nos próximos três dias, aproveitei. Mike também comia como se não houvesse amanhã. Quinn estava mais quieta. Reparei que ela observava a coleção de fotografias que decorava a sala.

"O senhor tem uma bela coleção" – Quinn apontou para os quadros.

"Sim. Algumas pessoas investem em quadros de arte. Bom eu tenho alguns investimentos em arte também, mas o que gosto mesmo é de bons fotógrafos. Esses quadros são ampliações dos filmes originais" – apontou para uma das telas, uma fotografia preto e branco de um homem que não se sabia se estava pulando ou em queda, mas tinha corpo musculoso, braços abertos, joelhos dobrados – "Aaron Siskind. Fotógrafo famoso de Nova York. É o meu trabalho favorito. Ele sempre me passa a sensação que o homem torna-se mais poderoso e soberano quando livre. Você conhece o trabalho dele?" – Quinn fez sinal negativo.

"Apenas gosto de fotografar."

"Tem talento?"

"Não sou eu quem cabe julgar. Digo que gosto das coisas que faço."

"Boa resposta" – senhor Weiz levantou-se e foi até outro cômodo da casa. Voltou com um livro em mãos e o entregou a Quinn – "Tenho alguns exemplares deste livro, mostra o trabalho de alguns dos fotógrafos mais importantes de Nova York. É seu."

"Obrigada!"

"Se tiver uma daquelas páginas da internet com trabalhos seus, deixe o endereço anotado."

Senhor Weiz só entregou o dinheiro na saída fazendo mil recomendações e cobranças a Santana. Falava como se fosse o chefe dela ou algo parecido. Desejou boa sorte para nós e fez o favor de pagar o taxi. A primeira coisa que fizemos ao retornar foi pagar as nossas diárias até quarta-feira para só então tomar um banho e descansar. O quarto sem as meninas pareceu vazio, por outro lado seria bom não escutar mais a sinfonia de roncos de Mercedes e Tina. Liguei para o meu pai. Ele tinha acabado de chegar do aeroporto e ainda não mostrava sinais de conformismo com a nossa decisão. Estava se sentindo traído mais uma vez.

"Está entretida com o livro" – sentei-me na cama de Quinn.

"Vem cá!" – afastou-se para a direita na cama para abrir espaço para mim. Então me abraçou – "Dorme comigo hoje?"

"Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais?" – brinquei.

"Não há riscos com a sua irmã dormindo logo no beliche ao lado! Sobretudo hoje que tive o desprazer de experimentar a mão pesada dela... de novo."

"Por mais que seja tentador, senhorita Fabray, vou recusar. Não sou tão fácil assim."

"Mas enquanto não chega hora de dormir e Santana não sai do banho..."

...

Viver uma vida de solteiro em Nova York com pouco dinheiro no bolso não é uma experiência tão excitante quanto imaginei. E estávamos falando, por enquanto, de apenas quatro dias. Lavar a roupa, por exemplo. Em casa, as máquinas exigem apenas a energia elétrica e água para trabalhar. Lá tem toda uma infra-estrutura montada, como sabão em pó, amaciante, cestas plásticas, todo o espaço do porão para separar as roupas e o tempo a favor. Você coloca as roupas, liga a máquina e esquece. Lavanderias públicas são diferentes. As pessoas carregam copos de moedas porque aquelas coisas só funcionam por um determinado tempo se forem alimentadas por níquel. Se você não traz os próprios produtos de limpeza, pode comprar um absurdo de caro no mercado ao lado que sobrevive justamente dos esquecidos e desesperados.

Mas olhe o nosso caso: só lavaríamos as roupas uma única vez e seria um desperdício comprar a embalagem grande. Foi quando descobri que não pode contar com a boa vontade do freqüentador da lavanderia em uma metrópole, a não ser que se disponha das moedas que estão dentro do copo descartável e alimente a máquina que a pessoa for usar. Só aí é possível ter um pouco de sabão em pó (mas não do amaciante de roupas). Claro, pessoas como nós, não pensam em levar cestas plásticas à Nova York. Como não tínhamos recursos, usamos nossas próprias malas. No caso, duas foram entupidas até o zíper quase estourar para lavar roupas de quatro pessoas. Uma máquina não dá conta da demanda, é preciso enche a pança de níquel de três delas e se dá conta que só foram metade das roupas e suas moedas, que alimentaram também a máquina dos outros a troco de um pouco de sabão em pó, não são mais suficientes.

Não é possível se ter o luxo de ocupar o espaço para separar as roupas. Isso deveria ter sido feito no quarto do albergue, mas quem foi parar para pensar nisso até chegar à lavanderia? Quando me vi praticamente só, misturei roupas escuras com as claras, com calcinhas cuecas e sutiãs e apenas rezei para que as roupas não ficassem tão manchadas no fim do processo. Sabe outra coisa que só aprendi na prática? Não pode largar as roupas e esquecê-las como se faz em casa. É preciso permanecer e esperar. Enquanto isso tem de aturar um indivíduo de cabelo ensebado que cheira a maconha e ainda coloca as roupas de aparência terrível nas máquinas imediatamente ao lado das suas. Meu estômago embrulhou quando imaginei que as minhas roupas tão bem cuidadas estão agora no mesmo lugar que as dele um dia estiveram.

"Nova na cidade?" – o que cheira a maconha sentou ao meu lado e revelou dentes amarelados.

O que se vai dizer quando se tem duas malas debaixo dos seus pés? Olhei ao meu redor para ver se podia gritar em caso de uma emergência, como por exemplo, o maconheiro se revelar ser um tarado psicopata louco para tomar a minha virgindade e depois me esquartejar e me enterrar no porão. Quinn estava distraída tirando fotos em frente à lavanderia e Mike estava igual um maluco dançando com o ipod no ouvido do outro lado da lavanderia. Tinha certeza que a moça que me vendeu o sabão em pó colocaria algumas moedas no chapéu por causa do show e isso possibilitaria pagar a lavagem em mais uma máquina.

"Só estou de passagem!" – respondi tentando me afastar discretamente.

"Johnny" – o seboso estendeu a mão.

"Rachel" – dispensei o cumprimento.

"Então Rachel" – eu jurava que ele estava me farejando – "está sozinha?"

"Não... aquele dançando ali é o meu amigo, e a loira tirando fotos do outro lado da rua é a minha namorada" – claro que eu tinha de dar todas as referências para o cretino.

"Oh..." – e colocou um sorriso sujo no rosto. O cara não tinha nem se incomodava em esconder que fantasias sujas vieram à mente. Era repugnante.

Se não fosse suficiente negociar sabão em pó, tolerar maconheiros de mente suja e esperar, você percebe que do jeito que as malas estavam as roupas sujas iriam se misturar com as limpas. Foi preciso jogar todas as sujas para uma mala, deixar a outra vazia e ainda não surtar porque o maconheiro inclinou o corpo para ver debaixo da minha saia! E pensar que ainda tinha a parte da secadora... sem amaciante.

"Ei, Rachel" – Santana chegou segurando um papel todo rabiscando com anotações – "encontrei três restaurantes próximos que atentem ao nosso orçamento..."

"Outra namorada?" – Johnny mostrou os dentes amarelos, apesar de certinhos, outra vez. Santana apertou os olhos para ele.

"Não, ela é a minha irmã. E você é?"

"Johnny" – estendeu a mão que Santana apenas olhou e ignorou. Johnny pareceu mais intimidado. Santana tinha o dom de provocar esse efeito nas pessoas.

"Enfim..." – mostrou os rabiscos – "aquele restaurante que comíamos ficou caro. Encontrei uma lanchonete no quarteirão seguinte cujo chão é um nojo, mas eles servem saladas. Tem outro a três quarteirões que tem um cardápio um pouco melhor, mas a garçonete é uma cretina e eu tenho certeza que ela e o cozinheiro cospem na comida. Talvez a cozinha tenha baratas. O terceiro fica descendo a rua e está em reformas. Claro que a gente sempre pode passar no mercadinho e comprar macarrões instantâneos!"

"Chão sujo, comida cuspida, salada com cimento ou macarrão instantâneo! Quantas opções!"

"A gente pode tentar salada com cimento hoje, o chão sujo amanhã e o macarrão instantâneo depois que a dor de barriga passar."

"Por que descartou a comida cuspida?"

"Porque estou certa de que iria sair no tapa com a garçonete."

"Legal!" – Johnny definitivamente estava se divertindo conosco – "Tem um diner a uns três quarteirões daqui. A comida é boa e barata. Vocês deveriam dar uma olhada por lá. Com certeza é melhor do que comer cimento".

"Obrigada" – e não é que comecei não pensar tão mal desse tal de Johnny.

A lavagem foi concluída. Agora só faltava secar e passar mais meia hora naquela lavanderia. Comecei a trabalhar e dessa vez tinha Santana para ajudar. Àquela altura, Mike estava distraído na banca de revistas que ficava próxima dali.

"Não conseguiu o amaciante? Nossas roupas vão ficar duras e fedidas."

"Eu tenho folhas de amaciante aqui!" – Johnny mostrou o pacote.

"De graça?" – desconfiei.

"Dou seis se você beijar a sua namorada de língua na minha frente por três minutos."

"QUINN!" – Santana gritou da porta da lavanderia – "Venha aqui ser útil pelo menos uma vez!"

Sempre desconfiei que a minha irmã tinha vocação para ser cafetina. Nunca imaginei, no entanto, que ela fosse começar a carreira por causa de um amaciante... e me explorando.

...

Nossa primeira experiência como jovens sem dinheiro numa metrópole nos ensinou a importância saber construir um roteiro cultural interessante que custasse o mínimo. Não íamos agüentar ficar confinados no albergue, vendo televisão e jogando baralho. Tenho certeza que a gente se mataria. Santana acessou a internet do celular e visitou páginas de teatro, shows indies, roteiros culturais diversos. Os shows em casas noturnas que tinham idade mínima de 16 anos ou para todas as idades eram sempre os mais caros. Com um pouco de paciência a gente foi fazendo uma lista das pouquíssimas opções interessantes que a gente poderia usufruir pela idade e pelo pouco dinheiro que tínhamos.

Os teatros da Broadway eram fora de alcance, os da off-Broadway também, mas haviam algumas sessões baratas nos off-off-Broadway. Alguns deles estavam promovendo ensaios abertos, desses que o público vai para avaliar o espetáculo antes da estréia. Colocamos as opções que encontramos em nossa lista. E tinha algumas opções baratas em locais turísticos, como os museus, o central park, e as ruas famosas. Eu e Santana já tínhamos feito o roteiro turístico convencional em ocasiões anteriores, mas para Quinn e Mike tudo era novo. Colocamos na lista os que achamos mais interessantes. O curioso é que mesmo com nossas opções reduzidas, não daríamos de conta de cumprir o que estava de acordo com nosso orçamento em uma semana, quando mais em dois dias.

Conheço muitos lugares e alguns países. Meus pais tinham a preocupação de mostrar o mundo a mim e Santana, mas de uma maneira confortável: tínhamos boas acomodações, dinheiro para comer em bons restaurantes, para poder entrar nos lugares. Descobri que o outro lado também tinha a sua graça e magia, principalmente na companhia de quem mais amava. O melhor dessa história é que a minha mente ficou dois dias muito ocupada e isso ajudou que eu não ficasse maluca de ansiedade para os testes.

...

Acordei naquela quarta-feira sentindo muitas coisas: ansiedade, medo, angústia e também uma dor no corpo impressionante. Na noite anterior conseguimos ir a um show de rock em um pub que Johnny (que revelou não ser tão nojento assim e era até um sujeito bacana), era amigo próximo do dono do local. Ele facilitou a nossa entrada e as bebidas (Mike já tinha 18 anos e podia entrar no pub pela porta da frente, mas seguiu conosco). Santana e Mike beberam com alguma moderação e parecia que o nosso amigo asiático, sempre tão sério e tímido no coral, estava se soltando. Mike ficou com uma mulher mais velha de cabelo verde. Santana bebeu alguns copos de cerveja e curtiu o show. Eu bebi um copo de cerveja (não serviam bebidas em latas e garrafas dentro do pub em dias de show com bandas) e Quinn arregalou os olhos quando me viu colocar o líquido gelado garganta abaixo. Sei que Noah a engravidou quando ela estava bêbada e de desde então nunca mais colocou álcool na boca, que eu saiba.

"Eu não sabia que você bebia com frequência" – ela gritou no meu ouvido na ocasião por causa do som alto da banda, muito boa por sinal, que pulava em cima do palco.

"Não bebo muito" – gritei de volta – "Esse é o meu máximo, normalmente" – Quinn já tinha me visto beber além da conta durante a festinha que Santana e eu demos lá em casa. De fato, aquela foi a primeira vez que fiquei bêbada na vida. Acho que ela pensou que aquele fosse um fato isolado.

"Quem te introduziu nisso?" – simplesmente apontei para a minha irmã que estava ao lado de Johnny com o abraço erguido e o copo de cerveja em punho, gritando em direção à banda – "Claro! Só podia!"

Eu era uma pessoa careta: não fumava, bebia pouco (só experimentava na maioria das vezes) e não fazia uso de drogas. Mas Quinn conseguia ser ainda mais careta. Cheguei a pensar que ela ia exorcizar uma mulher que tinha acabado de tomar algumas pílulas com alguma bebida destilada e começou a dançar como uma louca logo à nossa frente, agarrando e beijando homens aleatórios. Aquilo não era novidade para mim, eu tinha visto coisas muito piores no festival de Reading. A diferença estava no espaço e na quantidade de pessoas. Quinn tinha familiaridade com as cenas de adolescentes bêbados ou fumando maconha nas festinhas dos garotos populares e das cheerios. Acho que as loucuras de estudantes de high school não se comparavam. Vi que Santana e Mike se divertiram. Eu procurei viver a experiência. Quinn não ficou à vontade. Não relaxou nem quando nos beijamos com mais entusiasmo. Acho que ela achava tudo perigoso (e de fato era) e não conseguiu lidar com o momento.

Voltamos de madrugada e despencamos na cama, menos Quinn que ainda teve a capacidade e ânimo de tomar um banho antes de vestir pijamas. Santana e eu simplesmente tiramos os sapatos, desabotoamos a calça jeans e dormimos. Boa coisa que os testes aconteceriam no final da manhã. Então acordei com o corpo dolorido com o despertador do celular. A minha panturrilha, em especial, queimava e atribuo o fato ao dia de longas caminhadas também. Estava um prego. Quinn não estava no quarto e Santana parecia que ia acordar logo. Peguei roupas limpas e fui ao banheiro. Na minha mala não tinha sabão em pó ou amaciante, mas xampu e condicionador eram coisas que jamais faltariam. Tomei banho, lavei o meu cabelo, escovei meus dentes. Quando voltei ao quarto, Santana estava esperando a vez para fazer a higienização dela. Desci ao hall comunitário do albergue, onde encontrei Quinn tomando café da manhã em uma das mesas. Aparentemente ela tinha comprado uma caixa de um litro de suco de laranja e um pacote de torradas.

"Muito melhor" – ela sorriu quando dei um beijo de bom dia.

"O quê?" – peguei um copo descartável e me servi com o suco. Comi uma torrada.

"Seu hálito. Muito melhor agora do que aquele gosto horrível de cerveja" – não respondi.

Então algo me recorreu. A noite em que Beth foi concebida não era a única razão para que Quinn detestasse tanto assim bebidas alcoólicas: os pais dela bebiam muito, principalmente a mãe que recorria ao conhaque para ignorar e ficar omissa à criação excessivamente rígida de Russell Fabray em relação às filhas. Santana não tinha o direito, mas ela expôs uma ferida profunda em Quinn quando a ofendeu dias atrás. Reservei esses pensamentos para eu mesma. Não iria instigar questões dolorosas sem necessidade aparente.

"Saiu cedo para comprar esse banquete?"

"Estou acorda faz um tempo. Tentei te esperar, mas você estava morta para o mundo... e ainda com as roupas que cheiravam a cigarro."

"Desculpa. A gente não deveria ter ido ao pub. Eu vi que você não estava gostando de ficar lá e sequer sugeri para que fossemos embora."

"Vocês estavam se divertindo! Não ia ser estraga-prazeres. Depois, achei respeitoso da parte de Santana e de Mike em não voltarem bêbados" – então me encarou – "Você me surpreendeu, no entanto. Nunca imaginei que, entre todas as pessoas, pudesse gostar de pubs barulhentos."

"Embora seja uma grande apreciadora das manifestações artísticas superiores, como teatro, música clássica, balé e ópera. Além, é claro, de ser uma grande fã dos grandes musicais da Broadway. Sem mencionar o jazz. Isso não quer dizer que não me permita vivenciar ambientes diferentes às vezes, ainda mais quando vivencio o auge da minha adolescência. É saudável estar aberta para coisas novas, Quinn. Desde que essas experiências não te façam mal ou às pessoas ao seu redor."

"Interessante..." – ela aproximou o rosto e falou perto do meu ouvido – "Isso quer dizer que você está aberta para vivenciar coisas novas, agora que está no auge da sua adolescência, como por exemplo... fazer amor comigo?" – senti o meu rosto queimar.

"Certamente eu gostaria... um dia... bem..." – meu embaraço provocou uma gargalhada gostosa de Quinn, dessas que eu não a via fazer mais há muito tempo. Ou, talvez, nunca – "Você quer... fazer amor comigo?" – perguntei baixinho, sem-jeito.

"Sim!" – olhou-me diretamente nos olhos. O tom de voz de Quinn ficou mais pesado, quase rouco – "Mas estou ciente de suas convicções e prometo que vou ser paciente e esperar até que esteja pronta. E quando isso acontecer, Rachel Berry-Lopez, você será minha e não terá mais volta."

"Quinn... você pode ficar à vontade para não responder... é que você nunca me disse..." – olhei para as minhas unhas – "há quanto tempo você gosta de mim... desse jeito?"

"O dia que me dei conta que gostava de você desse jeito foi o mesmo que eu atirei um slushie na sua cara e te chamei de RuPaul pela primeira vez."

"Isso faz..."

"Três anos e cinco meses!" – eu não queria esboçar emoções tão visíveis, mas sim, engoli seco e arregalei os olhos.

"Imagino que o fato de você ser filha de Russell Fabray, ex-presidente do clube de celibato, ex-capitã das cheerios e ainda hoje cristã fervorosa tenha a ver com as torturas que sofri nesse tempo."

"Tudo isso, a popularidade, e por você não sentir atração pelo mesmo sexo. Passei muito tempo com raiva e frustrada por estar perdidamente apaixonada por uma garota hétero, linda, com pernas incríveis e que tem uma voz perfeita. Mesmo que você transitasse no mais baixo escalão de popularidade da escola, fosse judia, e ter dois pais gays... sem falar que é a irmã da minha principal adversária na escola."

"O que te motivou a me beijar nas regionais se você sabia que eu era hétero?"

"Teve a ver com o tempo que passamos juntas compondo 'Get it Right'. Eu sabia que você estava pensando em Finn, mas eu pensava em você. Naquela semana em que trabalhamos na música, eu tinha ouvido uma conversa entre Santana e Brittany sobre você ter ficado com uma menina em Londres. A princípio fiquei com muita raiva, o ciúme tomou o melhor de mim. Foi por isso que a gente teve aquela briga" – agora entendi porque, do nada, Quinn me disse coisas mesquinhas no auditório. Já tínhamos trabalhado em boa parte da canção, mas no nosso último encontro, ela falou barbaridades. Eu peguei a letra e terminei a música sozinha – "mas isso me mostrou que você não era tão hétero quanto pensava e que eu tinha chances."

"Não sentia mesmo atração por meninas... até Laura... mas não pensei que isso fosse relevante... até você. Laura foi importante para mim. Ela abriu a minha mente. Mesmo com pais gays e Santana, eu me considerava totalmente heterossexual."

Nossa conversa foi interrompida com a chegada de Mike com uma sacola de papel de mercado nos braços. Ele tinha um sorriso acanhado no rosto. Desejou com dia e coloco na mesa potes individuais de geléia, pão de forma, outra caixa de suco de laranja, macarrões instantâneos, três donuts e um pequeno pacote de chocolates. Quinn estampou um sorriso e pegou um dos donuts.

"Chega de miséria!"

"Adoro quando tentam me subornar" – Quinn deu uma dentada no donut e murmurou satisfeita.

"Não sei do que está falando."

"Chocolate orgânico? Mike, isso é quase implorar para que a história do pub não chegue aos ouvidos de Tina."

"Aquilo vai ficar entre nós, certo?" – por deus, Mike parecia estar mesmo desesperado por nosso silêncio.

"Como uma pessoa me disse uma vez: 'o que aconteceu em Nova York, fica em Nova York'."

"Roubando minhas falas agora, smurfete?" – Santana nos surpreendeu e sentou-se ao lado de Mike à mesa – "Quanto custou tudo isso?"

"Não se preocupe, Santana" – Mike disse baixinho – "eu paguei com o meu cartão de crédito."

"Neste caso..." – sorriu e pegou o segundo donut.


	12. Adeus Ohio

**ADEUS OHIO**

O táxi parou em frente ao The Flea, um teatro off-off-Bradway muito charmoso. Não tinha ouvido falar dele até os testes e fiquei temerosa por encontrar um buraco com cadeiras, como existem tantos por aí. Shelby mesma contou algumas histórias em Nova York nos almoços que tivemos na casa dela. Eram relatos para desfazer qualquer ilusão romântica sobre o meio. Mas numa pesquisa pela internet, descobrimos que o The Flea era um local muito arrumado, concorrido até. Logo na porta havia uma fila razoável de jovens, alguns deles eu lembrava ser de corais que concorreram com o Nova Direções nas competições nacionais. Entramos e falamos com a moça sentada à mesinha logo na entrada, ao lado do piano preto de calda. Logo demos nossos nomes e dissemos que estávamos na competição de corais. A moça não pareceu impressionada e simplesmente nos mandou esperar na fila. Estávamos preparados. Tínhamos barras de cereal, um pacote de amendoim e garrafas de água dentro da mochila de Mike. A gente não morreria nem de fome e nem de sede.

Não chegaram muitas pessoas e percebi que os testes não tiveram larga divulgação, o que era bom num certo ponto. Sinal de que poderia ter chegado o meu grande dia. Percebi que se formaram duas situações ao passo que os testes avançavam. Algumas pessoas permaneciam dentro do hall decorando uma cena, talvez, enquanto a maioria ia embora. Mike foi o primeiro chamado entre nós. Ele permaneceu cinco minutos lá dentro e quando saiu, carregava uma cópia da tal cena que deveria encenar na segunda fase.

"São dois caras avaliando" – Mike nos contou – "o de cavanhaque dá medo. Eles fazem duas ou três perguntas e depois te mandam cantar qualquer coisa à capela. No final, te fazem uma crítica e depois me entregaram esse papel. Disse que eu deveria estudar essa cena e que me chamariam novamente em breve. Não cantei bem, vocês sabem que não é a minha especialidade, mas impressionei aqueles dois com alguns passos. Fiquei."

Quinn foi a próxima. Ela passou um pouco mais de tempo lá dentro até que o próximo nome fosse chamado. Foram 15 talvez 20 minutos? Não sei precisar, mas estava começando a ficar nervosa por mim e por ela. Ela saiu do teatro com cara de interrogação. Meu estômago revirou ao vê-la sem papel algum para decorar.

"Então?" – estava explodindo de ansiedade.

"Eu basicamente falei uma coisa e outra ao meu respeito, eles me deram um papel com uma cena. Eu li e fiz mais críticas... depois abri o jogo e disse que não era atriz coisa nenhuma, mas que estava a procura de um emprego e que era uma mão de obra muito barata. Acho que eles gostaram de mim porque me ofereceram um estágio para trabalhar nesta peça. Assistente de produção ganhando a miséria de 70 dólares a semana" – arregalei os olhos e comecei a pular.

"Quinn! Isso é ótimo! Você vai aceitar?"

"Só se você estiver nela" – sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido. Do canto do olho vi Santana cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos.

Minha irmã foi a próxima a ser chamada do nosso grupo. Em seguida, gritaram o meu nome. Cruzei com Santana no hall do teatro indo em direção a outra sala com o papel da cena em mãos. Não parecia muito feliz. Teria de perguntar depois. Entrei na sala Norte do Flea. Como Mike havia descrito, havia dois homens no piso no palco, sentados atrás de uma mesa cheia de papeis e água. Reconheci um deles como sendo o que distribuiu os cartões no fim das competições nacionais. O outro estava com a testa franzida e parecia nervoso. Sim, era mesmo intimidador.

"Nome, idade, endereço."

"Rachel Berry-Lopez, 17 anos, Lima, Ohio" – o embrulho no meu estômago não passava.

"Oh" – o de rosto limpo comentou – "tivemos outros candidatos desta mesma cidade. Sua irmã era um deles, certo?" – acenei positivo – "lembro de te ver berrando Nirvana na competição de corais. Foi impressionante."

"Quais são as suas qualificações?" – o de cavanhaque perguntou.

"Nenhuma profissional. Mas faço classes de balé, interpretação e voz desde que me entendo por gente. Já venci diversas competições amadoras de canto e dança na minha cidade natal. Atualmente sou a capitã do coral, o Nova Direções, que venceu o concurso nacional deste ano."

"Presumo então que você sabe fazer mais alguma coisa além de berrar Nirvana?" – o tom de voz do homem de cavanhaque era petulante, zombador. Oras, eu o faria engolir aquela carranca.

Ergui a cabeça, arrumei os ombros e coloquei as mãos na minha cintura. "Don't tell me not to live/ Just sit and putter/ life's candy/ and the sun's a Ball of butter/ don't bring around a cloud/ to rain on my parede". Respirei e fui me aproximando dos avaliadores como se estivesse com raiva. "Don't tell me not to fly/ i simply got to/ if someone takes a spill/ it's me and not you/ Who told you/ you're allowed to rain on my parade". Rodei como se estivesse em campo Berto, sorrindo com o sol no rosto. "I'll march my band out/ i'll beat my drum/ and if i'm fanned out/ your turn at that sir/ at least i didn't fake it hat, sir/ i guess i didn't make it". "But whether i'm the rose/ of sheer perfection/ a freckle on the nose/ of life's complexion/ the cinder or the shiny Apple of its eye". Depois de andar pelo palco, voltei a andar decidida até a mesa. "i gotta fly once/ i gotta try once/ only can die once, right, sir/ oh, life is juicy, juicy and you see/ i gotta have my bite, sir".

Reparei que algumas pessoas, inclusive Santana e Quinn entraram na sala. Minha namorada sorriu para mim e eu fui em direção a modesta platéia espontânea. "get ready for me Love/ cause i'm a comer/ o simply gotta march/ my heart's a drummer/ don't bring around a cloud/ to rain on my parade". Peguei na mão de Quinn. "I'm gonna live and live now/ get what i want, i know how", soltei a mão dela e voltei a atacar meus avaliadores, "one roll for the whole shebang/ one throw that Bell Will go clang/ eye on the target and wham!/ one shot, one gun shot and bam", bati as duas mãos na mesa para dar dois passos para trás. "Hey mister Arnstein, here i am!". Parei na frente da mesa e ali partir para o final da minha audição. "I'll march my band out/ i'll beat my drum/ and if i'm fanned out/ your turn at that, sir/ at least i didn't fake it hat, sit/ i guess i didn't make it/ get ready for me Love/ cause i'm a comer/ i simply gotta march/ my heart's a drummer/ nobody, no nobody/ is gonna rain on my parade".

A última nova saiu perfeita em extensão, afinação e altura. Quando puxei o ar de volta aos pulmões, a minha pequena platéia espontânea aplaudia entusiasmada. Alguns soltavam urros. E não se tratava de Santana, Quinn e Mike. Eram os meus concorrentes. Olhei para os avaliadores e coloquei minhas mãos de volta na cintura. O carrancudo estava boquiaberto e o de cara limpa tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Esse berro ficou bom para você?"

"Saiam, por favor" – o de cavanhaque gritou aos demais e logo a minha platéia espontânea havia desaparecido. Então ele voltou a me encarar – "muito bem, Lopez, e se você estiver na peça, qual a sua disponibilidade em permanecer em Nova York no verão?"

"Toda" – nem eu mesma tinha certeza, mas era algo que sentia que não poderia desperdiçar.

"Você vai fazer o teste de interpretação junto com os demais classificados. Em duas semanas, início de junho, começam as reuniões de leitura e os primeiros ensaios. Um mês de trabalho duro. Pagamos 120 dólares por semana aos atores titulares num contrato de dois meses. Serão dois meses de trabalho no total com a possibilidade da temporada se estender por mais um mês caso seja bem-sucedida. Está de acordo com nossos termos?"

"Sim senhor."

"Ótimo... ah, caso você esteja dentro, preciso da autorização dos seus pais com firma reconhecida para atuar na peça. Isso tem de estar e minhas mãos em até uma semana antes da estréia. Agora tome essa cena" – me entregou o papel – "dê o fora daqui."

Mal podia conter o meu entusiasmo. Fiquei imaginando eu, Quinn, Santana e Mike em Nova York, vivendo o sonho da Broadway. Os testes foram noite adentro e perdemos os ônibus de volta a Lima. Mas valeu à pena. É uma peça musical de formato enxutíssimo inspirada no livro "Songbook", de Nick Hornby. São seis personagens jovens, três homens e três mulheres, que vão viver uma história em cinco atos. Cada um terá a principal canção, interpretada pelos atores. Os produtores escolheram seis atores titulares e dois substitutos. Eu estava no elenco principal e Mike conseguiu ser o lugar na reserva. Ele ficou radiante como nunca vi antes. Santana me surpreendeu. Ela também foi escolhida para estar no elenco principal depois de um teste surpreendente. Mas recusou, deixando todos atônitos.

"Por que você recusou?" – perguntei no metrô a caminho para o albergue – "Você ficou maluca?"

"Rachel, eu sei que é complicado no caso desta sua cabeça deslumbrada, mas pensa" – Santana suspirou – "para ficar numa cidade como esta, dispendiosa do jeito que é, por no mínimo dois meses, significa que teremos de arrumar qualquer lugar para alugar nesse tempo. Algo que tenha pelo menos dois quartos e que seja habitável. Com o salário dos atores e o estágio de Quinn... teríamos muita sorte se conseguíssemos pagar aluguel numa área da cidade que você não precise andar com um colete à prova de balas ou que não seja num prostíbulo. E ainda tem transporte, alimentação, mantimentos, lavanderia... Alguém vai precisar ganhar mais, e essa pessoa sou eu."

"Como?"

"Zaide acertou um estágio remunerado para mim nas empresas do senhor Weiz. Já ia começar em agosto mesmo! Eu só vou antecipar. E tem outras coisas..."

"Que coisas?"

"Se essa peça der certo e a temporada for estendida, ou sei lá, surgirem oportunidades melhores... você não vai largar tudo para voltar a Lima. Eu te conheço Rachel. Já estou emancipada mesmo... mas se tudo isso acontecer, vou ter que convencer nosso pai a me deixar ser sua guardiã e arrumar uma escola para você. Porque, nem sob o meu cadáver você vai deixar de estudar."

Pensei em tudo que Santana disse e sim, fazia todo sentido. Eu jamais voltaria a Lima se engatilhasse uma carreira em Nova York. Olhei para a minha irmã sentada naquele vagão sujo do metrô: parecia estar esgotada. Nunca a admirei tanto quanto naquele momento. Barbra Streisand que me perdoe, mas Santana Berry-Lopez era a minha heroína.

...

Meu pai nos buscou na rodoviária da cidade no outro dia. O conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele não estava feliz com nosso pequeno ato de rebeldia e independência. Ele fez o favor de deixar Quinn e Mike na casa deles antes de seguir para a nossa. Foi um presente dos deuses pular em cima da minha cama e usar o meu banheiro depois de tantos dias. Comer a comida da minha casa, preparada por Prudence, também foi magnífico. Tudo ali era melhor do que a assustadora Nova York. Quem em sã consciência iria querer trocar uma casa grande, um quarto enorme, um carro, tudo do bom e do melhor para uma vida de provações numa metrópole assustadora só para viver o sonho da Broadway? Eu! Mas e Santana. Ela já teria de ir embora de qualquer forma. Seria justo antecipar? Logo Santana que amava aquela casa, a piscina.

"Só teremos mais uma semana em casa. Tem certeza?"

"Tenho" – sequer olhou para mim e continuou concentrada em devorar o filé de peixe.

"Mas..."

"Mas o quê, Rachel?" – ela olhou para mim com agressividade – "Você vai estar naquela porcaria de peça, a sua carreira vai decolar, eu vou estudar feito uma condenada e ir para Harvard. Nossos destinos estão traçados. Então já que é para ser assim, então vamos logo enfrentar o dragão. Agora me deixa comer!"

"Você não quer ir!"

"Isso não importa... não quero é estar aqui para ver Brittany partir... prefiro ir primeiro" – a voz dela foi diminuindo de intensidade. Eu corri e a abracei. Desde a morte de papai que não via Santana chorar e as coisas estavam acumuladas.

"Você não precisa... eu posso me virar sozinha" – disse depois que ela estava mais calma.

"Não Ray. Essa é a coisa certa a se fazer. História encerrada".

No dia seguinte, McKinley High permanecia a mesma, mas tudo estava diferente se é que isso tinha algum sentindo. Finn tentou me pegar para um interrogatório, mas eu apenas o evitei. Tinha coisas mais importantes a pensar do que ele, e até mesmo isso me espantou. E pensar que há alguns meses, ele era o protagonista em meus pensamentos. Mas diante de tudo que aconteceu, depois de Quinn – e a cada hora eu ficava mais apaixonada –, simplesmente não tinha mais paciência para os apelos de Finn. Encontrei Quinn na escola e a câmera fotográfica a trajava melhor do que o vestido florido, o casaquinho sem-graça vermelho e o cabelo ondulado. Mike sorria, mas ele e Tina já não pareciam mais ser o casal que eu considerava perfeito.

O coral estava ensaiando uma apresentação especial de despedida do ano para mostrar o troféu a escola, que nós finalmente éramos vencedores: um arranjo para várias vozes que eu deveria liderar. Fiz questão de ensaiar com carinho e comprometimento: poderia ser a minha despedida.

"Professor Schue" – fiquei até o final no ensaio. Quinn me acompanhou – "Não é segredo a essa altura para ninguém do coral, mas eu quero te dizer do jeito certo."

"O que foi Rachel?"

"Santana, Brit, Mike e Noah podem não ser os únicos que estão se despendido do Novas Direções. Eu consegui um papel para uma peça off-off-Broadway, naquele teste que te falamos ainda em Nova York. São os mesmos produtores de American Idiot, devo ressaltar. Existe a possibilidade de o trabalho ir além do verão. Se isso acontecer, eu vou mudar em definitivo... vou aproveitar o ano que Santana vai estar na escola preparatória e não teremos problemas com moradia ou alimentação. E Quinn..."

"O mesmo aqui, professor Schuester" – Quinn falou com voz firme – "Vou trabalhar nesta mesma peça como assistente de produção e o senhor Weiz, um empresário amigo do avô de Rachel e Santana, mandou uma mensagem dizendo que gostou muito das minhas fotos. Ele é um investidor e pode ser que me ajude."

"Mas e os seus pais? Vocês são apenas adolescentes. Não deveriam ficar em uma metrópole como Nova York com incertezas sendo que aqui tem todo o suporte."

"Professor Schue" – Quinn continuou – "eu faço 18 anos em julho, já sou mãe. Sou responsável pelos meus atos. Não vou deixar de estudar, que é o que pensa. Não vou simplesmente largar tudo, desistir de fazer uma faculdade. Pelo contrário."

"Só acho que vocês não deveriam amadurecer antes da hora."

"Acontece às vezes! Principalmente quando a oportunidade aparece e é preciso agarrá-la. Não quer dizer que seja algo ruim" – abracei professor Schuester, Quinn fez o mesmo em seguida.

"Boa sorte, meninas" – forçou um sorriso – "Estarei aqui torcendo pelo sucessos das duas. Mas lembre-se: qualquer necessidade, grite!"

Finn estava me esperando na saída da sala de ensaios. Não podia mais adiar a minha conversa come ele. Olhei para Quinn e acenei que estava tudo bem. Depois eu falaria com ela, mas eu tinha mesmo de encerrar meu caso com Finn. Caminhamos em silêncio até o auditório e sentamos na fileira da frente para conversar.

"Eu não acredito que você esteja indo embora".

"Era inevitável!"

"E nós?"

"Não haverá mais nós".

"O quê?"

"A nossa história em comum termina por aqui".

"Não... Rachel... a gente pode dar um jeito. Uma história como a nossa não pode simplesmente terminar assim".

"Histórias como a nossa acontecem o tempo todo" – meus olhos estavam úmidos – "Você foi o meu primeiro amor, Finn. Nunca será esquecido. Mas chegou o momento de seguir adiante. É uma nova etapa na minha vida, uma que você não se encaixa mais".

"Como não? Como num dia a gente pode estar bem e no outro acabar? Coisas do tipo não acontecem simplesmente, Rachel. A gente ainda pode dar um jeito".

"Não pode. Não mais. Já existe outra pessoa".

"Quem?" – ele perguntou alto, me assustando um pouco – "Mike?" – acenei negativo – "Eu tenho o direito de saber!"

"Quinn".

"Cê ta de brincadeira comigo?" – mais uma vez acenei negativo – "Quer saber... eu não preciso dessa merda" – ele dirigiu a mim com desgosto e repulsa antes de sair do auditório. Eu não tinha condições ainda de sair dali. Fechei os olhos e fiquei quieta.

...

Meu pai estava disposto a continuar gelado conosco no sábado, dia da festa do primeiro aniversário de Beth. O impacto da notícia que demos de mudança da cidade e que aquela poderia ser a nossa última morando em Lima foi devastador. Cheguei a pensar mais de uma vez em desistir só para não deixá-lo sozinho. Da boca pra fora dizia que estava muito segura da minha decisão apesar de todas as dificuldades que passaria. No fundo eu morria de medo. Então lembrava de algumas palavras de abuela quando contava as histórias sobre a ditadura chilena que forçou os Lopez a se exilarem nos Estados Unidos na década de 1970: "Uno tiene que respetar El miedo. Nunca hay que subestimar. Pero cuando usted se deje llevar por El miedo, entonces renuncias a sus sueños y ideales. Tu dejas de vivir La vida y tu alma muere."

Santana continuava afrontosa, mas eu não queria sair de Lima brigada com meu pai. Entretanto, entendia que por hora era melhor manter distância e respeitar o espaço. Tínhamos nos comprometido de ir à casa de Shelby, almoçar por lá, e ajudá-la com os últimos preparativos para a festinha de Beth. Ela morava num bairro próximo a Community College. A casa era pequena, simples, porém muito bem cuidada e confortável. Tinha um quintal desses ótimos para se passar a infância com gramado bem tratado, árvore, cachorro e mesa de madeira para reunir a família num jantar ao ar livre. Tinha também o balanço antiquado na varanda, desses que imaginava Shelby sentada no fim de tarde tomando chá com mel enquanto pensava na vida. Estacionamos o carro na área logo atrás do carro de Shelby e caminhamos direto para o quintal, onde encontramos Beth brincando com uma boneca.

"Beth!" – Santana gritou para a menina com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os braços abertos.

A pequena "correu" em passos inseguros em nossa direção até ser agarrada por Santana e ganhar o colo da irmã. Não sei de onde saiu essa afinidade entre as duas, talvez a gente deva viver mesmo várias vidas. Não sei. Dei um beijo carinhoso nas bochechas rosadas de Beth e ela se curvou no colo de Santana por causa das cosquinhas.

"Meninas!" – Shelby veio em nossa direção. Pelo jeito, ainda estava incerta de como agir conosco depois do fiasco em Nova York.

Resolvi quebrar o gelo primeiro e a abracei. Santana se permitiu ganhar um beijo na cabeça.

"Meu irmão e minha mãe estão lá dentro ansiosos para conhecê-las."

Foi um encontro estranho. Linda Corcoran não é exatamente uma avó dessas fofas que tem como filosofia estragar os netos, como abuela. Disse que éramos bonitas, comentou que eu "era a cara da minha mãe e que Santana era a cara do meu pai" – como se a gente não vivesse espelho em casa. "Olha só, Rachel tem a pele tão branquinha" – como se não tivesse capacidade de ficar tão morena quanto Santana se tomasse banho de sol. E era verdade: eu me bronzeava com muita facilidade. Thomas Corcoran era o típico caminhoneiro red neck que sinceramente me dava arrepios, principalmente quando deixava escapar aqui e ali que tinha idéias anti-migratórias e alguns comentários ásperos sobre certo mexicano que tinha o passado para trás. Em um determinado momento, Shelby saiu para comprar algumas coisas de última hora e nos deixou com o "resto da família". Santana permanecia muda à mesa enquanto Linda servia a refeição.

"Não comem porco?" – Thomas perguntou quando nos viu recusando a fatia da carne.

"Somos judias" – respondi e vi o balanço negativo que ele fez com a cabeça – "e eu sou vegan."

"O que isso significa?"

"Eu me alimento exclusivamente de frutas e vegetais".

"Mas que frescura" – ele reclamou baixinho e depois voltou a nos encarar – "Lopez... de onde é? Mexico? Costa Rica?"

"Os Lopez vieram exilados do Chile. Meu avô Antônio era um intelectual, escritor e professor universitário. Minha avó Miranda é uma intelectual da esquerda e foi militante do partido comunista. Ela não tem estudo universitário, mas deixa qualquer analista político no chinelo" – respondi de forma completa para deixar claro que de um jeito ou de outro, éramos latinos e longe de sermos coitadinhos estúpidos.

"Se ele era comunista, então por que não foi para Cuba? Não é o lugar desse tipo de gente"

"Questão de oportunidade. Meu avô precisava deixar o país ou seria preso e morto. Um amigo dele, professor da OSU, o ajudou a entrar no país como exilado político. O fato de ele ser comunista foi apagado dos registros, claro. Então a família veio para cá. O plano era voltar depois da ditadura, mas meu avô prosperou, conseguiu lecionar na OSU, e a família acabou se naturalizando americana depois de alguns anos".

"Mais um que se aproveitou da terra das oportunidades. No fim, essa história de comunista é só papo furado. Bando de gente que só tem papo e tem preguiça de trabalhar".

"No creo que tengo que suport La ignorancia deste hombre" – Santana falou baixinho para mim.

"Mejor no hacer frente. Esta situación solo puede obtener más vergonzoso de lo que ya es."

"Vocês respeitem o sangue que tem. Apesar de tudo, vocês são Corcoran também" – Thomas bateu a mão na mesa e ergueu a voz – "Respeitem o país que nasceram. A essa mesa só é permitido falar em inglês."

Depois daquele almoço, entendi porque Shelby demorou em nos apresentar o resto da família. Mais do que isso: de falar sobre eles.

A festa começou às três da tarde. Havia vizinhos, muitas professoras da Elementary School que Shelby começou a trabalhar depois que adotou Beth. Várias delas também com filhos pequenos que corriam soltos no quintal da casa. Quando Quinn chegou junto com Mercedes (que tinha dado carona) carregando um grande pacote, eu a recepcionei, mas evitamos trocar carícias. Ela aproveitou todo o tempo que teve para brincar com Beth e já parecia mais confortável com a situação. Meu pai apareceu na metade da festa, sendo apresentado oficialmente como "namorado" de Shelby. Foi estranho. Ele ficou pouco, no entanto. Tinha um compromisso com alguns investidores e se tudo ocorresse bem, o hospital poderia ganhar verba extra para melhorias e na pesquisa que ele fazia para operação em diabéticos.

"Quer dizer que a mãe e o pai de vocês estão namorando?" – uma das colegas de trabalho de Shelby comentou excitada – "Vocês devem estar felizes, não é meninas?"

Apenas acenamos a cabeça e colocamos um sorriso forçado no rosto.

"O nosso carro está desbloqueado?" – Santana me perguntou.

"Tem um Ford velho atrás."

"Droga! Acha que alguém vai notar se eu sair correndo daqui?"

"Não há nada próximo... nossa casa é do outro lado da cidade... e não vi nenhuma bicicleta para ser roubada."

"Você devia agarrar Quinn bem no meio do quintal e colocar a língua na garganta dela. Aposto que a metade das pessoas ia sair correndo. Inclusive o titio e a vovó Corcoran."

"Você só apóia o meu namoro com Quinn quando vê que pode ter algum benefício?"

"Basicamente!"

O aniversário chegou ao seu ritual final com o tradicional "parabéns para você" e a abertura dos presentes com os agradecimentos enquanto os convidados comem. Às cinco da tarde, a festa estava encerrada e começamos a ajudar a limpar a sujeira. Quinn e Mercedes também ficaram para ajudar e finalmente pude ter um pouco mais de liberdade junto a minha namorada, embora ainda evitássemos a troca de carinhos em público. Quinn e eu nos despedimos no inicio da noite. Pude ver o quanto ela estava alegre e grata pela oportunidade de festejar o primeiro aniversário de Beth. Para nosso alívio, titio e vovó Corcoran também foram embora. Confesso que passei a admirar mais Shelby depois de ver que ela precisou sobreviver à própria família para poder ir atrás do que acreditava. Fracassou, é verdade, mas não deixou de tentar.

"Que dia" – estava cansada. Sentei-me ao lado de Shelby no antiquado balanço da varanda em frente à casa. Santana e eu aceitamos tomar uma caneca de chá antes de irmos para casa. Minha irmã estava sentada no chão, com as pernas esticadas e cruzadas.

"Que dia!" – a voz de Santana era carregada de ironia – "Eu achava que era um sofrimento sobreviver a Rachel, mas a família da senhora, Shelby, me fez rever alguns conceitos."

"Por deus, Santana, será que você consegue deixar o sarcasmo por dois minutos?" – ela deu um longo gole no chá – "Devia ter puxado menos isso de mim" – foi a vez de Santana tomar um gole de chá e eu flagrei o sorrisinho no canto do rosto dela – "Mas você tem razão... eles são terríveis!"

"Eles ficam sempre por perto?" – perguntei meio preocupada com a resposta.

"Raramente. Tom só vem quando fareja dinheiro. Mas não culpem sua avó. Ela foi criada para ser submissa, entende? Meu pai era pastor mórmon. Que deus o tenha, mas ele era um cretino com ela. Tom é só uma cópia mal-feita do meu pai."

"Imagino que ele deve ter te deserdado quando você engravidou das filhas de um casal gay."

"Quase isso. Eu fui embora de casa depois de completar a high school. Eu não tinha grana para ir a Nova York, então me arrumei em Cleveland. Depois de bons meses fazendo inúmeros bicos, ouvi uma colega comentar que uma prima dela tinha se registrado numa clínica para ser incubadora de filhos alheios. E que ganharia muito dinheiro por cada gravidez. Isso me fez ir visitar uma dessas clínicas de fertilidade e fiz o registro para doar óvulos e servir como barriga de aluguel. Quatro meses depois recebi um telefonema sobre um casal de homens gays que ficou interessado em mim. Foi quando conheci Hiram e Juan. Eles foram a minha salvação. Essa parte da história, vocês já conhecem... Meu pai me chamou de prostituta e outras coisas horríveis quando soube que eu engravidei por dinheiro. Ele morreu enquanto ainda estava tentando a sorte por lá. Não fui ao enterro, não fiz questão" – então passou os braços pelos meus ombros e me abraçou – "Agora é a sua vez! Tenho certeza que você vai ter mais sucesso do que eu."

"Você se arrepende de não ter ido se despedir?" – perguntei.

"Não! Anos depois eu tive a oportunidade de visitar a lápide dele no cemitério. Não consegui sentir nada."

"Como não?"

"Bom Santana. Você, melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso. Ser pai não é uma condição biológica. Meu pai me criou, me deu comida, mas o que importava: o amor, a convivência, a participação... isso eu nunca recebi. No final, entendo que ele foi um espermatozóide que engravidou a minha mãe. Não um pai. Vocês não imaginam o quanto são afortunadas por terem Juan em suas vidas."

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Rachel, o seu pai está muito ferido. Mas Juan é o tipo do homem que passa por cima de tudo e sai correndo ao seu resgate onde quer que você esteja. Nunca vi um homem que ama tanto as filhas quanto ele. E se vocês não fossem minhas filhas, eu certamente estaria morrendo de ciúmes. Vocês são a vida dele."

"Ainda assim você incentiva a nossa ida?" – Santana perguntou.

"Claro! Vocês têm mais é que começar a andar com as próprias pernas. Correr atrás do destino. E vocês têm o luxo de poder arriscar com segurança, porque se algo der errado, existe sempre a possibilidade de voltar para uma família sólida e amorosa. Coisa que nunca tive."

"Mas ao contrário de você, nós vamos sem um centavo no bolso e com um trabalho que vai nos pagar uma miséria" – Santana argumentou – "Nosso carro? Já era. Vamos vendê-lo amanhã".

"Mas vocês vão para Nova York com um trabalho garantido, algo que nunca tive. E a falta de dinheiro é até saudável no caso de vocês que sempre tiveram tudo em mãos. Sinal de que vão batalhar mais, vão se unir mais. E se as coisas derem errado... se a peça for um fracasso ou se Santana odiar a escola preparatória e deixar essa idéia maluca de tomar conta de todos os negócios da família... só estarão a um telefonema de casa."

"Não é uma idéia maluca!" – Santana cruzou os braços – "É também a minha vontade. Sempre achei que seria ótimo chutar alguns traseiros no mundo dos negócios. Sem falar que se mexe com dinheiro e pode ter certeza que é uma coisa que eu adoro."

"Do dinheiro ou dos números? Você sabia que ela é um gênio com números? É uma baita nerd! Diz que odeia geeks, mas sabe te explicar todas as funções do iPhone4."

"Não provoca, Rachel!" – eu e Shelby rimos.

"Você só virou cheerio para disfarçar que é uma baita nerd, Santana. E nem fez isso direito porque deixou os genes de nossa mãe falarem alto e se enterrou junto com losers do coral."

"Ok é definitivo. Eu te fazer pagar por cada palavra tão logo a gente chegar em casa."

A conversa entrou a noite. Foi a primeira vez que ficamos realmente à vontade com Shelby. Ou melhor, nossa mãe.

...

Nossa semana em Lima foi tão intensa que levei um susto quando chegou sexta-feira, dia da nossa última apresentação junto ao Novas Direções. Ainda no dia seguinte à festa de Beth, Santana vendeu nosso carro. É um saco andar de carro em Nova York mesmo e não faria sentido deixá-lo parado na garagem em Lima. Com o dinheiro, nós pudemos arcar um apartamento simples, de dois quartos como queríamos, e que não ficasse num bairro perigoso ou num prostíbulo. Assinaríamos contrato de seis meses de locação assim que chegássemos e pagaríamos dois meses adiantados. Com o resto do dinheiro da venda, a gente poderia pagar o condomínio e comprar coisas para casa. Nossos salários regrados também deveriam ser economizados para as despesas de rotina: comida, limpeza, lavanderia. Além de guardar um pouco para os prováveis futuros aluguéis.

Os pais de Mike também deram algum dinheiro, o que seria aplicado em parte também em aluguéis futuros e condomínios. Quinn não seria capaz de contribuir com muito. Ela não tinha um trabalho e a mãe não tinha como ajudar. Em resumo: tudo que Judy pôde fazer para ajudar Quinn foi pagar a passagem de ônibus e dar mais 300 dólares.

O apartamento que alugamos já tinha armários na cozinha, geladeira e fogão. Teríamos de comprar o resto. Santana sugeriu que a gente só comprasse colchões e conseguisse algum imobiliário barato e até mesmo de preço simbólico em garages sales, em bazares promovidos em igrejas católicas. Os móveis jogados fora seriam a última opção. Na mala, além de roupas, levaríamos lençóis, cobertores e toalhas. Mas não chegaríamos direto no apartamento. Passaríamos a primeira noite e provavelmente a segunda no albergue, o mesmo que hospedou o Novas Direções durante as competições nacionais.

No mais, foi uma semana de despedidas. Santana mesmo se despediu de Noah na segunda-feira. O resto da semana ela se dedicou a Brittany: quatro dias que só consegui dormir com o ipod no ouvido devido às atividades intensas no quarto ao lado. Não era assim. Nunca tive problemas com as atividades sexuais de Santana e Brittany. Acho que por ser uma despedida, minha irmã deixou de ligar se estaria incomodando ou não. Às vezes eu ficava perplexa com o pragmatismo dela. Alguns integrantes do coral prometeram visitas, em especial na estréia de "Songbook". Tina era uma delas, por causa de Mike. Mercedes e Kurt (acompanhado de Blaine) também prometeram visitas.

Então chegou a hora da apresentação de despedida no auditório da Mckinley. Minha família estava lá para prestigiar, assim como amigos e desafetos. Era um momento especial. Seria a última vez que entraria pela platéia como integrante de um coral. Olhei ao meu lado.

"Segundo a tradição, é um casal que abre as apresentações por aqui."

"Tradições estão aí para serem quebradas. Elas engessam pessoas. Não gosto delas."

"Sempre rebelde!" – sorri para Santana – "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Ray. Agora vamos chutar alguns traseiros."

Santana entrou primeiro assim que as primeiras notas foram dedilhadas no violão. "Volver a los 17 después de vivir um siglo/ es como descifrar signos sin ser sábio competente/ volver a ser de repente tan frágil como um segundo/ volver a sentir profundo como um niño frente a dios/ eso es lo que siento yo em este instante fecundo". E o violão compassa: "Se va enredando, enredando/ como em El muro La hiedra/ y va brontando, brotando/ como El musguito em La piedra/ como El musguito em La piedra, ay si, si, si."

Minha vez de entrar. "Mi paso retrocedido cuando El de usted es avance/ El arca de lãs alianzas há penetrado em mi nido/ com todo su colorido se há paseado por mis venas/ y hasta La dura cadena com que nos ata El destino/ es como um diamante fino que alumbra mi alma serena/ Se va enredando, enredando/ como em El muro La hiedra/ y va brontando, brotando/ como El musguito em La piedra/ como El musguito em La piedra, ay si, si, si."

A minha voz começa a harmonizar com a de Santana. "Lo que puede El sentimento no lo há podido El saber/ ni El más claro procedes, ni El más ancho pensamiento/ todo lo cambia AL momento cual mago condescendiente nos aleja dulcemente de rencores y violências/ solo El amor com su ciencia nos vulve tan inocentes/ Se va enredando, enredando/ como em El muro La hiedra/ y va brontando, brotando/ como El musguito em La piedra/ como El musguito em La piedra, ay si, si, si."

Subimos as escadas juntas enquanto o solo da estrofe voltava para mim. "El amor es torbellino de pureza original/ hasta El feroz animal susurra su dolce trino/ detiene a los peregrinos, libera a los prisioneiros/ El amor com SUS esmeros AL viejo lo vuelve niño/ y AL malo solo El cariño lo vuelve puro y sincero". Modificamos um pouco a sequência original e Santana entra na estrofe seguinte enquanto evoluíamos nossa coreografia ao redor do violinista sentado no meio do palco. "De par em par La ventana se abrió como por encanto/ entro El amor com su manto como uma tíbia mañana/ AL son de su bella Diana hizo brotar El jazmín/ volando cual serafín AL cielo le puso aretes/ mis años em 17 los convirtió El querubín".

A cortina se abriu revelando o restante do coral que vocalizavam enquanto cantávamos o refrão pela última vez. "Se va enredando, enredando/ como em El muro La hiedra/ y va brontando, brotando/ como El musguito em La piedra/ como El musguito em La piedra, ay si, si, si.". A platéia explodiu em aplausos. Do alto do palco, com os olhos marejados e um sorriso largo no rosto, procurei os Lopez. "Volver a Los 17" era uma música que tinha significado especial para abuela e, antes de mais nada, queríamos fazendo essa homenagem a ela, a meu pai. Mas as músicas especiais e fortes como esta de Violeta Parra transcende.

Santana me abraçou brevemente antes de se posicionar junco com o coral. O nosso violinista saiu do palco e eu simplesmente virei as costas para o público para me virar novamente após a breve introdução no teclado. "The heart is a Bloom/ shoots up though the stony ground/ there's no room/ no space to rent in this town/ you're out of luck/ and the reason that you had to care/ the traffic is stuck/ and you're not moving anywhere/ you thought you'd found a friend/ to take you out of this place/ someone you could lend a hand/ in return for Grace." Era uma música que dizia muito sobre a minha atual situação. Eu deixei de lado técnica e usei toda a potência da minha voz, levada por completo pela emoção. "It's a beautiful Day/ Sky falls, you feel like/ it's a beautiful Day/ don't let it get away".

Ao final da nossa apresentação apoteótica, todos se abraçaram e se emocionaram. O Nova Direções continuaria no ano letivo seguinte com a metade dos integrantes, mas que certamente novos bons talentos seriam encontrados. O fato é que a minha contribuição chegara ao fim. E eu seria eternamente grata a esse grupo, a essas pessoas por tudo que conquistei: todas elas, especialmente ao professor Schuester. Se na metade do tempo eu achava que ele estava errado, na outra metade ele só obteve vitórias. Ele me ajudou a crescer: a todos nós. As emoções começaram a me sufocar e, por necessidade, sai para a nossa sala de ensaios. Sentei em uma das cadeiras e chorei de felicidade, de medo, de tristeza, de tudo.

"Rachel?"

"Finn?" – olhei para o lado oposto para limpar minhas lágrimas. Finn tinha me ignorado a semana inteira depois do nosso rompimento – "não o vi chegar."

"Eu não te vi no auditório" – sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha – "imaginei que estivesse aqui."

"É... já estou me despedindo de tudo. Viajo amanhã."

"Você não vai voltar mesmo, não é? Digo, ao Mckinley."

"Não! Independente do que aconteça, estou disposta a ficar com Santana em Nova York. Já estamos vendo algumas escolas por lá. Meu pai deve acertar a transferência no final de agosto. E depois" – sorri – "este pode ser um ano cheio em que eu tenha de conciliar minha formação escolar com o trabalho na Broadway... off-off por enquanto."

"De todas as pessoas que vão embora, pode estar certa que você será a que mais sentirei falta. A gente passou por muita coisa neste ano... você passou por muita coisa e nem sempre eu te dei o suporte merecido. Mas eu posso dizer uma coisa, Rachel Berry-Lopez, eu ainda te amo e creio que uma parte de mim sempre será sua independe de qualquer coisa."

Olhei para Finn, que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto dele e o puxei para um longo e suave beijo na boca. Não era como se estivesse traindo Quinn. É que não havia despedida mais apropriada entre eu e Finn depois que tudo que a gente viveu juntos.

"É bom Quinn cuidar muito bem de você" – Finn sorriu – "ou eu te pego de volta pra mim."

"Ela cuidará."

Saímos da sala de ensaios rememorando bons momentos de nossos duetos até encontrarmos Quinn no corredor da escola. Despedi de Finn pela segunda vez: agora com um abraço amigável. Então fui até a minha namorada. Dei um beijo no rosto dela e deixamos a escola de mãos dadas. Percebi que a cena estava carregada de simbolismo. Deixava a minha adolescência primeira para trás, a minha fase inocente das primeiras descobertas e decepções. Coisas que podem ser personificadas em Finn. E abracei o meu futuro: Quinn. Tudo que vivi foi perfeito dentro da imperfeição. Foi romântico. Mas era o momento de me permitir seguir adiante para uma nova etapa mais complexa e igualmente emocionante.


	13. Outro Mundo

**OUTRO MUNDO**

A primeira diferença entre Nova York e Lima é o gigantismo. Óbvio! Uma coisa é visitar a cidade como turista. Outra é morar nela. O impacto é outro em ver a metrópole quando se sabe que você vai ter de conviver com benefícios e problemas de uma das capitais do mundo. É mais assustador. A impressão que tive era de que Nova York estava mais barulhenta e agitada do que nunca. Procuramos passar o primeiro fim de semana como simples turistas. Sugestão de Mike, que usou o bom argumento como forma de relaxarmos um pouco mais diante da novidade. Passamos o fim de semana fazendo programas bobos, como andar no Central Park e visitando museus. Quinn aproveitou o domingo e foi à igreja. Isso fez bem e ela.

Os nossos ensaios começariam na segunda-feira pela tarde. Eu estava tensa, ansiosa para começar. Logo pela manhã, Santana foi assinar a locação do apartamento que ficava alguns quarteirões do The Flea. Nosso novo lar ficava em SoHo, na rua Mercer, entre o Flea e a NYU. Era uma rua estreita com chão de paralelepípedos a um quarteirão paralelo a avenida Broadway. Eu acompanhei Santana enquanto Mike e Quinn ficaram no albergue organizando nossas quatro enormes malas para colocá-las num táxi. Encontramos com Johnny na ocasião e ele se ofereceu para ajudar. Ele podia ser um maconheiro meio pervertido, mas admito que era uma boa pessoa. Ironia um tipo como ele ser o primeiro bom amigo que fazíamos naquela cidade. Santana e eu descemos da estação do metrô e andamos até chegar a um edifício antigo e feio. Encontramos com nossa senhoria já no apartamento do terceiro andar (sem elevador). Era uma mulher que já deveria ter seus 50 anos, não muito bem vestida e com cara de poucos amigos.

"Esta é minha irmã, Rachel" – me apresentou – "ela vai estrear uma peça no Flea em breve"

"Oh, adoro teatros pequenos, são mais aconchegantes. Se puder, arrume ingressos!" – a senhoria sorriu, revelando caninos salientes. Deu arrepios.

"Claro!"

Enquanto Santana lidava com os termos contratuais – seis meses de aluguel, no mínimo, renováveis por mais seis meses – explorei o imóvel. O banheiro tinha sido reformado há pouco tempo, assim como os armários da cozinha. Segundo a senhoria, era a segunda locação após as melhorias, sendo que o antigo morador ficou dois meses. Isso me deixou aliviada, de certa forma. A cozinha era pequena e ficava em frente a um dos quartos. A geladeira e o fogão estavam em boas condições de uso, mas precisaríamos comprar um forno microondas.

A sala era boa e poderíamos criar dois ambientes com o passar do tempo. Os quartos tinham o mesmo tamanho com um pequeno closet embutido. Tinha espaço para duas camas de solteiro comuns com um metro de distância entre elas (cálculos meus). Fiquei de sugerir a Santana a compra um beliche, já ciente que dividiria o quarto com ela. Ganharíamos mais espaço. O outro cômodo era basicamente o mesmo, e me incomodou um pouco saber que Quinn e Mike o ocupariam. Minha namorada dividindo quarto com um homem? Era estranho, mesmo sabendo que eu estaria na porta ao lado.

Voltei à sala e testemunhei Santana apertando a mão da senhoria. A mulher se despediu satisfeita, contando o dinheiro de dois meses de aluguel adiantados. Santana balançou as chaves e nos abraçamos, dei um selinho nos lábios dela e choramos. Nossa mudança tornou-se realidade.

"Precisamos fazer mais três cópias da chave" – Santana me disse enquanto brindamos sentadas no chão da sala, tomando água da torneira em copos descartáveis. Ao nosso lado, a pasta com os contratos e recibos. Imaginei que andar com esse tipo de documento seria uma constante para nós

"Como eu só devo começar a trabalhar em uma semana ou duas, posso adiantar algumas coisas enquanto vocês estão no teatro ensaiando."

"O senhor Weiz te disse alguma coisa?"

"Que devo passar no escritório no fim desta semana e falar com uma tal de Kate."

"Austen?"

"Por favor, nem me lembre!" – Santana era fanática por Lost e até hoje era inconformada com o final da série. Não pelo fim, mas porque ela continuou sem entender nada do que se passou.

Quinn me mandou uma mensagem de texto. Ela e Mike estavam chegando com as malas. Descemos da nossa nova casa – e como era estranho dizer isso – para ajudá-los com as malas gigantes. Enquanto aguardava os taxis, Santana aproveitou para ir a um chaveiro na esquina do quarteirão vizinho. Nesse meio tempo, Mike e Quinn chegaram. Eu e Quinn subimos com as duas primeiras malas enquanto Mike ficou para pagar o taxista. Ele ia esperar Santana para subir com as outras duas malas. Foi um sofrimento subir três andares com aqueles trambolhos. Quando chegamos com meio palco de língua para fora e o suor escorrendo pelos nossos rostos, Quinn deixou a mala no meio da sala e começou a circular pelo apartamento com uma expressão curiosa: um misto de estranheza e encantamento. Não sei dizer se consegui ler as feições dela da forma adequada.

"Algo errado?"

"Ao contrário, na verdade. Isso é muito mais do que imaginei" – me encarou e pegou a minha mão – "Para você é uma oportunidade, mas para mim isso daqui representa um recomeço. Eu estava condenada a ficar em Lima... e de repente... é como se eu tivesse uma nova chance. Tudo graças a você! E Santana... mas não deixa ela saber que eu disse isso."

"Então, qual quarto vai querer?" – perguntei após nos beijar.

"O mesmo que o seu?"

"Não é que eu não queira, mas... missão impossível!"

Quinn ia comentar alguma coisa, quando Mike entrou com o resto das malas acompanhado de Santana. Não começamos a arrumar as coisas, no entanto. Até por não ter muito que fazer. Santana distribuiu as chaves do apartamento antes de descermos a um restaurante barato ali perto e brindarmos nosso primeiro almoço como residentes de Nova York. Quinn, com sua agora inseparável máquina, registrou o momento.

...

Achava que ensaios de teatro eram tranqüilos. Que engano. Quinn, Mike e eu encontramos com o elenco na sala Norte do Flea, onde a nossa peça seria montada. O diretor James Golvi (o mau-humorado do cavanhaque) não comentou absolutamente nada por termos chegado 10 minutos mais cedo, mas deu um esporro assustador em Mary Stein, uma das atrizes, por chegar cinco minutos além do horário. Na reunião estavam também o roteirista, Linus Collins, e o produtor, Roger Benz – o homem que Quinn trabalharia como assistente.

"Vamos trabalhar com um calendário enxuto e apertado" – Roger explicava com James em pé ao lado – "Eu sei que é preciso no mínimo três meses para se fazer os ensaios, mas estamos vivenciando uma situação diferenciada. Nosso calendário está apertado por isso nosso ensaio de cenas vai ser no período integral" – o pessoal mais experiente reclamou – "Nós vamos aumentar o salário para compensar: 200 dólares por semana" – aí houve comemoração.

"Vai ser um inferno, aviso logo" – James continuou – "mesmo com o calendário apertado, eu exijo perfeição. Ensaio de mesa hoje até a hora que for necessário e vamos sair daqui com o cronograma de ensaios de cenas para a semana. Portanto, hoje a noite vocês já tem que começar a decorar falas. Na terceira semana vamos dividir um período de ensaios de cenas e um período com ensaios de marcação. A última semana vamos trabalhar intensamente nos ensaios gerais. Alguma dúvida?" – ninguém se manifestou – "Ótimo! O inferno é aqui, mas garanto que haverá compensações."

Eles não estavam brincando. A primeira leitura de mesa foi tranqüila, mas na medida em que elas eram sucedidas, mais o ritmo aumentava, as discussões ficavam frenéticas. Linus modificava detalhes na hora e tínhamos de acompanhar todas as mudanças, James discutia as divisões de cenas como um lunático e os atores eram envolvidos por toda a intensidade dos eventos. Por fim, as cenas do primeiro ato foram divididas e nós deveríamos estar com elas decoradas para começarmos o trabalho às nove da manhã. Quando olhei no relógio, me assustei: era uma da madrugada.

"Santana deve estar louca da vida" – comentei com Quinn e Mike assim que saímos do Flea.

"Eu avisei. Mandei mensagem de texto" – Quinn me tranqüilizou – "Caso contrário não acha que ela já não teria ido ao Flea há muito tempo?

Quinn, Mike e eu andamos os quarteirões tão exaustos que não reparamos se era perigoso ou não. Tínhamos fome, mas o mercado estava fechado àquela hora e não tínhamos ânimo de procurar outro lugar. O saco de torradas teria de servir. Chegamos em casa e encontramos o lugar já modificado. Havia uma cadeira, dessas de praia, no meio da sala. O balcão da cozinha tinha um saco de pão, caixa de cereal e bananas acomodadas em uma cesta de frutas pequena. Na geladeira, galão de leite, suco e água mineral, além de frutas, algumas verduras, geléia, manteiga, bandeja de isopor com queijo branco e presunto. No freezer, alguns pacotes de comida congelada. Em cima da pia havia uma lixeirinha e, ainda dentro de sacos plásticos, biscoitos, macarrão (instantâneo e espaguete), latas de atum, milho, sopas, saches de chá, uma frigideira nova, uma leiteira e uma panelinha, algumas vasilhas de plástico, uma embalagem com seis pratos de vidro, além de copos e talheres com a mesma quantidade. No chão da cozinha, sacos com produtos de limpeza e de higiene pessoal, além de uma sesta de roupas para os dias de lavanderia. Acho que Santana ficou tão cansada que não guardou esses produtos no armário no final do corredor. Suspirei.

Enquanto Mike e Quinn atacaram a comida, entrei no segundo quarto, o que ficava em frente ao banheiro. Era o que deveria dividir com Santana. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar dois colchões de solteiro no chão já com lençóis, travesseiro e cobertas arrumadas. Um deles estava ocupado por minha irmã adormecida, virada para a tela do computador já enegrecida pelo modo de economia de energia e de costas para a porta.

"Ray?" – ela virou-se para mim com a voz rouca de sono – "Que horas são?"

"É tarde. Cheguei bem. Volte a dormir."

"Ok." – virou-se novamente para a parede do quarto.

Eu arrumei as cobertas dela, fechei o computador e dei um beijo de boa noite na cabeça de minha irmã por amor a ela e por agradecimento por tudo que ela estava fazendo. Meu estômago roncou alto. Que bela forma de interromper uma cena adorável.

...

Estava morta no sábado. Só queria passar a manhã dormindo, mas o barulho do jackhammer trabalhando no outro lado da rua estava tirando o meu sossego e não havia travesseiros suficientes para deter o tátátátá contínuo. O edifício mais próximo à esquina estava em reformas, mas o barulho ecoava pela rua toda. Tem sido assim ao longo da semana, a diferença é que não estava em casa para me incomodar. Meu olfato foi invadido por cheiro de panquecas que vinham da cozinha. Forcei-me a me levantar do colchão. Uma semana em Nova York e pouco lembrava a Rachel Berry-Lopez que acordava às seis da manhã para se exercitar. Primeiro porque não tinha mais o eu aparelho de ginástica. Mas só a caminhada diária compensava, sem falar nos ensaios da peça.

"Bom dia" – disse rapidamente aos outros moradores antes de entrar no banheiro como um zumbi.

Mike era quem estava preparando as panquecas (nada vegan) e a minha boca salivou. Outra surpresa que nosso amigo reservou: era um excelente cozinheiro. Quinn e Santana murmuravam ao mastigar o quitute, sentadas à nossa nova-velha mesa redonda de quatro lugares de terceira mão recém adquirida. Resmungando, tirei o galão de suco de laranja, minha geléia para comer com pão integral.

"Não vai largar essa comida de coelho nem para provar essa delícia?" – Quinn, a devoradora de bacon, disse de boca cheia.

"Sabe Rachel, se você fosse apenas vegetariana, como as pessoas normais que não comem carne, poderia provar essa delícia sem culpa" – Santana garfou a sua panqueca com mel.

"Estou ótima!"

Ao longo da semana algumas coisas foram discutidas entre divisão de tarefas e supermercado. Santana apresentou o Bobby, um pote de plástico com tampa em forma de hipopótamo que fica em cima do balcão da cozinha. De tudo que a gente ganhasse, teria de contribuir de 5 a 10% com Bobby. O dinheiro coletivo iria servir para despesas urgentes como pagar um táxi, metrô, pedir comida, fazer uma pequena compra no mercado, lavar roupa (a lavanderia do nosso prédio era sinistra e eu jurava que havia gente enterrada por ali, mas havia outra no mesmo quarteirão que era o triplo do preço, mas valia à pena).

"Imagine se a gente começasse a gastar o nosso tempo em cafés, como em 'Friends'?" – sorri ao lembrar de papai, que era fã número um do seriado.

"Não... eu me mataria se visse você e Quinn fazendo as vezes de Ross e Rachel. E eu jamais daria uma de Mônica e faria um casamento chato com Mike motivado pela carência!" – Mike olhou extremamente ofendido para Santana, que nem ligou – "Depois, prefiro gastar meu tempo livre com meus amigos num bar, como em 'How I Met Your Mother'. Barney Stinson é o meu ídolo... oh não!" – todo mundo olhou curioso para a parada dramática da minha irmã – "Acabei de me dar conta que Quinn e Rachel podem ser a mais perfeita personificação de Marshall e Lily. Que pé no saco!"

"Contando que eu não entre em pânico e raspe o meu cabelo no dia do nosso casamento!" – Quinn sorriu e ficou com a mente longe dali.

"Contando que a primeira vez de vocês não seja no beliche do nosso quarto comigo na cama de cima no melhor estilo Teddy Mosby..." – cuspi o meu suco, que ainda saiu pelo nariz – "E o nosso quarto terá um beliche... mas é claro... eu não sou como o panaca do Ted Mosby e certamente mataria Quinn antes que ela estivesse chance de te deflorar diante dos meus olhos ou ouvidos!"

"Será que dá para a gente parar com essa conversa, especialmente porque envolve a minha vida sexual?" – reclamei. Santana às vezes exagerava nessas divagações.

"Rachel, você não tem vida sexual!"

"Você que pensa..." – Quinn disse baixinho, virando de lado, mas eu ainda fui capaz de ouvir.

Não era que já tivéssemos feito algo extraordinário. Mas Quinn foi a pessoa que mais rápido chegou à "segunda base" comigo. E com mais paixão, devo acrescentar. Aparentemente, me ver ensaiando as cenas a deixa excitada e na primeira oportunidade ela me arrasta até a sala de controle do porão do Flea. É o lugar mais sossegado que temos, por enquanto. Ainda estamos trabalhando num jeito de namorar com mais tranqüilidade e liberdade. O Flea nunca será o lugar ideal e, em casa, Santana não facilita. Não é que ela se importe tanto assim com a minha castidade. Isso tem a ver com a forma que ela perdeu a dela.

Santana fez sexo pela primeira vez quando mal havia completado 15 anos e não muito depois que entrou para as cheerios. O parceiro em questão foi Andy Mastrantonio, que era um jogador de futebol veterano em McKinley. Foi consensual, mas a forma que aconteceu, como Santana contou algum tempo depois, foi muito doloroso, quase um estupro porque ela sequer estava preparada o suficiente. Daí o fato de ela ter chorado por uma semana. Entendo que minha irmã não quer que o mesmo aconteça comigo e deseja ser com alguém que eu realmente ame. Mas às vezes ela exagera. Eu sabia que Quinn era a pessoa certa – acho que Santana também, ou estaria tentando boicotar o meu namoro pra valer, como fez com Finn. O que minha irmã não queria saber, ou não confiava, era que as minhas convicções ainda estavam de pé. São coisas que conversava com Quinn, e ela sempre reafirmava que ia esperar o tempo necessário. Eu só não gostaria de perder a minha virgindade durante uma agarração no porão Flea ou apressada em casa com medo da minha irmã me flagrar.

Quinn, pessoalmente, teve uma semana de pequenas realizações e não falo só em ter chegado a "segunda base". Na sexta-feira, enquanto estava ajudando a colocar fitas crepes no palco para nossas marcações de cena, Roger, o nosso produtor, inspecionou a máquina fotográfica dela e ficou impressionado com o que viu. Ele precisava fechar a arte de divulgação e folders o mais rápido e ainda não havia contratado um fotógrafo profissional. Julgou que as fotos de Quinn estavam perfeitas e as comprou: 20 dólares por cada uma individual do elenco e 50 dólares por uma em que Mike e eu estamos dançando pelas ruas de Nova York. Foi tirada no nosso primeiro fim de semana na cidade, próximo ao albergue. Ela faturou 250 dólares com a venda das fotos e um aumento (ridículo) no salário de 70 para 100 dólares. Não vou esquecer o rosto orgulhoso de Quinn neste dia. A foto mais cara, minha e de Mike dançando, transformou-se no cartaz oficial.

Mike era outro que estava cada vez mais confiante e reparamos que ele participava mais e mais dos ensaios de cena. James dizia que ele era uma droga de cantor, mas era um dançarino fabuloso e ator promissor. Meu sexto sentido dizia que no final, Mike seria promovido de ator substituto a principal. Ele conversava com Tina todos os dias por mensagens de texto ou normalmente pelo celular. Disse que ela planejava vir à cidade nas próximas semanas, mas isso seria má idéia. Todos estaríamos muito ocupados, trabalhando – o estágio de Santana começaria na segunda-feira – e havia algumas cenas mais fortes envolvendo os demais atores (por causa da minha idade, eu não poderia fazê-las, ainda assim, tinha uma cena de beijo prevista, mas ainda não ensaiada. Já estava preparando Quinn psicologicamente para tal). Não sei como Tina reagiria vendo o namorado beijando uma atriz, cinco, seis vezes seguidas... quantas vezes fossem necessárias. E Mike estava mais e mais "amigo" de Ângela Sobbs, a atriz substituta.

"Hoje tem bazar em uma igreja católica no Brooklyn" – Mike conferiu os panfletos de bazares e garages Sales que recolhíamos pela cidade – "Oh, e tem uma garage sale lá perto".

Nós quatro fizemos uma lista de prioridades mobiliárias. Santana já tinha comprado nossos beliches e a mesa na rede GoodWill, mas as camas estavam ainda desmontadas em nossa sala. Era um trabalho que deveria ser feito ainda no sábado. Antes, tínhamos de comprar (com um orçamento apertadíssimo): um sofá, uma estante, e se sobrar algum dinheiro, uma televisão: a mais eficiente forma de controle de natalidade.

Quanto ao sofá, tivemos muita sorte. Alguém que morava próximo a estação do metrô havia recém jogado fora um (não era raro alguém colocar móveis nas calçadas para que outras pessoas o levassem).

"Até que é confortável" – Mike testou.

"É horrível! Parece que foi feito com o mesmo tecido das saias da Rachel!" – Santana protestou com sua habitual indelicadeza.

"Mas é confortável!" – Mike insistiu – "Dá para deitar nele."

"Rachel poderia se camuflar nessa coisa! Imagine a gente sentar para ver televisão e, do nada, ser mordido por um hobbit? Pelos podem crescer em nossos pés!"

"Cala a boca, Satan!" – Quinn me defendeu – "Essas suas colocações contra Rachel já chegaram ao limite do tolerável. Transbordaram a cota diária. Agora chega!"

Essa discussão foi longa. Quinn e Santana se empurraram no meio da rua por minha causa, eu fiquei desesperada no meio das duas, Mike se deitou no sofá para assistir e uma platéia se formou para torcer. Por fim, depois dos nervos acalmados, decidimos ficar com um trambolho xadrez, de três lugares, mas que era confortável suficiente para se tirar um cochilo. Mike e eu seguramos a ponta na frente, Quinn e Santana seguraram a outra e fomos os quatro carregando aquele sofá pelas ruas de Nova York. Não foi uma cena bonita. Eu não conseguia ver o que estava na minha frente e enfiei meu pé por duas vezes em poças d'água, tropecei uma pá de vezes e ainda tinha de agüentar assobios e chacotas que as pessoas gritavam o caminho. A pior parte foi subir os três andares com aquele trambolho pelas escadas. Demoramos meia hora!

"Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso na vida" – desabei no chão assim que finalmente colocamos o sofá para dentro do apartamento.

"Nem na minha época de cheerio precisei fazer tanta força" – Quinn desabou ao meu lado.

"Eu só quero morrer!" – Mike despencou no sofá.

"Alguém ainda quer ir ao bazar da igreja?" – Santana queria parecer animada, mas estava era se arrastando.

Ficamos em casa. A telinha ridícula do computador estava ótima. Televisão e estante pra quê?

...

De manhã era uma correria. Primeiro disputava-se o banheiro. Não era raro ter duas pessoas disputando a pia para escovar os dentes, ou o espelho para pentear os cabelos. As batidas na porta, os xingamentos eram rotineiros. Santana sempre clamava prioridade porque era quem precisava sair mais cedo para pegar o metrô em direção ao setor financeiro da cidade, basicamente o mesmo percurso que faria para ir à nova escola, porém com uma estação a menos. Eu imaginava que o senhor Weiz ofereceria um escritório com o nome de "estagiária de ouro" ou algo assim escrito na porta. Mas o "estágio" oferecido era basicamente um emprego formal de seis horas diárias na recepção da empresa. Ela tinha de se trocar nos vestiários e até vestir uniforme. Não que tivesse problemas com isso: passou os últimos anos vestindo o uniforme vermelho de cheerio.

Trabalhava das 9h às 16h com direito a uma hora de almoço. Ficava na empresa até às 18h porque aproveitava o tempo para fazer alguns serviços pequenos de auxiliar de escritório não-remunerado. Era quando aprendia algumas coisas do mundo dos negócios na prática usando calça jeans, camiseta básica e tênis all star. Ela dizia que o tailleur e o salto alto teriam de esperar alguns anos, quando fosse trabalhar para valer no ramo. Quando começasse a se vestir como uma executiva, seria como um rito de passagem. Eu não entendia muito bem certas ideias de Santana, mas respeitava. O que sei é que a rotina dela não era menos puxada que a nossa, mas o salário que ganhava era praticamente o aluguel da nossa casa. E Santana, do jeito que era, já economizava o dinheiro para os próximos meses de aluguel e condomínio. Ela tinha razão quando desistiu de atuar na peça: sem o emprego, estaríamos mesmo vivendo num desses apartamentos assustadores entre prostíbulos, tocas de viciados em crack e traficantes vagabundos.

Mike e eu costumávamos sair correndo para o Flea. James não tinha o menor problema em dar um esporro em quem chegasse atrasado. Na verdade, acredito que ele tinha um prazer quase carnal quando berrava. Nem sempre o destino de Quinn era o teatro. Como assistente de produção – ou escrava faz quase tudo – por vezes ela tinha de ir a gráfica pegar pacotes de lotes de ingressos, de folders, e o que mais fosse requisitado. Quase todos os dias, tinha de chegar com o café do Starbucks para James e Roger. Às vezes para Linus. Comprava água mineral para os atores, pintava cenário, colocava fita crepe para marcar o palco, usava o próprio celular para convocar os técnicos de luz e de som, servia de secretária, tirava fotos (e disso ela gostava porque rendia alguns extras). E nos momentos de folga, me agarrava na sala de controle do subsolo do Flea até que o celular tocasse.

Mike e eu aprendemos a arte de esperar sentados nas cadeiras do próprio Flea, ou em pé no palco. Repetíamos uma fala um milhão de vezes, um movimento um milhão de vezes, uma expressão, uma entonação, um passo de dança... tudo zilhões de vezes. Havia momentos que a gente ria porque alguém vacilava de alguma forma e ninguém conseguia controlar a gargalhada, nem James. Nesses casos, tudo acabava bem. Outras vezes, discutíamos tão forte que às vezes andava para a coxia pisando duro. Sim, começaram a me chamar de "projeto de diva". Mas só precisava tomar um pouco de água ou respirar fundo, ou receber um beijo consolador de Quinn. Sim, começaram a chamá-la de "Valium da Lopez".

Chegávamos em casa geralmente entre nove e dez da noite. Encontrávamos Santana já de banho tomado e estômago forrado. Às vezes ela estava deitada no sofá xadrez lendo um livro qualquer. Às vezes estava sentada à mesa mexendo no computador. Não tínhamos mais tempo de navegar na internet como antes, por isso Santana funcionava como uma repórter de Lima: "Beth tem mais um dente"; "Nosso pai oficialmente entrou na crise da meia idade quando trocou o Audi por um Porsche"; "Shelby recebeu nova proposta para voltar à direção do Vocal Adrenalina, eles estão desesperados"; "Puck além de limpar piscinas e ser remunerado para comer mamães, agora trabalha numa loja"; "Finn e Kurt vão viajar com os pais para a Disney"; "Mercedes está em Nova Orleans para uma viagem que ela diz ser espiritual e deve passar em Nova York no começo do mês que vem para o aniversário de Quinn"; "Sam está namorando Cherry, aquela cheerio que dava um braço para ficar comigo e, por causa disso mesmo, era má com Brit"; "Professor Schue está namorando a senhora Holiday"; "Artie está namorando a Corazón Sunshine. Parece que ela vai se transferir para o McKinley"; "Brit se mudou para Los Angeles".

Sábado de manhã era dia de mercado, de lavanderia e de outras atividades domésticas, como lavar banheiro e limpar a casa. A gente se revezava nessas tarefas. Mas Santana costumava ficar responsável pelo mercado (ela era quem melhor conseguia resistir aos biscoitos e outras bobagens), eu e Mike cuidávamos da lavanderia enquanto Quinn lavava o banheiro e limpava a casa. Mike cozinhava, fazíamos rodízio para lavar os pratos. No domingo de manhã, Quinn assistia a missa na igreja em frente a Washington Square. Santana e eu íamos à sinagoga que havia dentro do colégio judaico na mesma rua, dois quarteirões à direita. Mike passou a se declarar agnóstico teísta.

É... o mundo seguia.

Tina foi a primeira a nos visitar, por causa de Mike. Tudo ficou esquisito. Mike e Ângela eram amigos muito entusiasmados àquela altura. Num sábado pela tarde, os dois se trancaram no quarto que ele dividia com Quinn, pareciam discutir. Santana e eu achamos melhor dar uma volta pela cidade e aproveitar a tarde de sol (Quinn estava fora fazendo um freeler de fotografia para o senhor Weiz).

"Acha que eles vão ficar bem?" – perguntei a Santana enquanto tomávamos root beer andando despreocupadas pela Broadway.

"Não vão, não mais. A distância entre eles aumentou muito e não falo da geográfica. Mike se encontrou aqui e Tina é ainda uma garota de Lima."

"Mas nós também somos de Lima."

"Sim, e sempre seremos. Mas não pertencemos mais àquela cidade, entende? Você sinceramente se adaptaria a viver lá depois do que experimentou aqui? Acha que conseguiria voltar a ser o que era depois de passar quase um mês se virando em Nova York, sem ninguém para te controlar... a não ser eu, claro?"

"Tem razão! Não seria mais a mesma."

Olhamos vitrines, entramos em algumas lojas, comemos em barraquinhas nas calçadas.

"Você anda solitária" – disse já na volta para casa – "é estranho não vê-la mais com ninguém."

"Tudo tem o seu tempo. E confesso que estou gostando desta fase solitária e tranqüila... por enquanto."

"Não pensa mesmo em ninguém? Do trabalho talvez?"

"Eww, não!" – ela me abraçou enquanto continuamos andando – "Fique despreocupada, Ray: na hora que eu bater o olho em um, não vai ter para mais ninguém." – depois de um tempo em silêncio, Santana perguntou – "E você e Quinn? Você está certa de que é ela?"

"É uma das poucas coisas certas da minha vida."

"Fico feliz... eu nunca pensei que pudesse admitir, mas acho que ela é boa para você" – e levantou o dedo em advertência – "Mas que fique só entre nós. Eu odiaria ver aquela cara de cínica para cima de mim que tenho certeza que ela vai fazer se souber" – gargalhei – "e não pense que eu vou deixar de ser uma bitch com ela" – gargalhei ainda mais alto.

Encontramos Tina na portaria do nosso edifício. Ela estava esperando o taxi com os olhos vermelhos vivos e inchados. Nós a abraçamos e ficamos com ela até o transporte chegar. Não foi fácil se despedir. Mike estava no quarto com a porta fechada quando subimos. Respeitamos o espaço e o tempo dele. E quando ele permitiu, demos todo apoio que nosso amigo merecia.


	14. Primeira Vez

**PRIMEIRA VEZ**

"Songbook", de Nick Hornby não é um livro teatral. Era um conjunto de crônicas e críticas do autor inglês a respeito de canções que ele gostava ou que serviam de trilha sonora de algum momento. Em resumo, era uma relação direta da música com memórias específicas. Linus Collins pegou esse livro de crônicas, quase jornalístico, e o converteu numa narrativa sobre a trilha sonora da vida preservando considerações e observações de Hornby. São cinco atos de cinco personagens: Rob, Sally, Charlie, Jamis e Christina, sendo o sexto, Nick (interpretado por Mike, que ganhou o papel no suor dos ensaios), o ponto de ligação entre eles.

Christina era a minha personagem. Era uma jovem estrangeira (falava três linhas em espanhol na peça), filha de um norte-americano, que se apaixonou pelos Estados Unidos não pelas memórias do progenitor e sim pelos relatos de Danny, filho de um amigo do pai. Ela se apaixona pela música, pela dança e pela televisão. A versão de "First I Look at The Purse", de J. Geils Band, que foi a mais perfeita personificação desses desejos. Era a imagem da excitação. Então ela tem a chance de ir aos Estados Unidos, a Nova York, e começa a ter problemas de relacionamento com o pai por causa do desejo que tinha em experimentar o modo de vida americano, era uma obsessão. Eventualmente, ela fica na cidade. Com o passar do tempo, Nova York perde as cores mágicas e torna-se apenas uma grande cidade. É quando "First I Look at The Purse" muda o sentido: torna-se realidade.

"Some fellas look at the eyes/ Some fellas look at the nose/ Some fellas look at the size/ Some fellas look at the clothes", eu quase berrava. Tinha de colocar fúria e excitação na minha voz. "I don't care if her eyes are red/ I don't care if her nose is long/ I don't care if she's underfed/ I don't care if her clothes are worn/ First I look at the purse!/ Some fellas like the smiles they wear/ some fellas like the legs that's all/ some fellas like the style of their hair/ want their waist to be small/ I don't care if their legs are thin/ I don't care if their teeth are big/ I don't care if their hair's a wig/ Why waste time lookin' at the waistline?/ First a look at the purse."

Sim, Christina torna-se uma garota de programa em Nova York. O diretor James Golvi entendeu que eu era perfeita para o papel por não exalar sexualidade e todas as profissionais da cama que ele conhecia – as caras e discretas (James conseguia listar pelo menos 20 tipos diferentes de garotas de programas, era impressionante) –, eram assim: só se tornavam-se sexuais durante o ofício. O resto do dia eram mulheres reservadas. E Christina estava contando sua história, não trabalhando. Foi um desafio e tanto interpretá-la.

Eu interpretava outras personagens secundárias nos outros quatro atos e fazia mais dois solos: "You Had Time", de Ani DiFranco, no ato de Jamis (uma estudante universitária em crise com a sexualidade); e "Your Love is The Place Where I Come From", do Teenage Fanclub, que não era de ato algum, mas que era a música de Nick e também servia como resumo de "Songbook". Era encenada no final da peça comigo cantando a Nick. "Your sadness don't lie/ your feelings can't hide/ you always know why/ but your reasons are sly/ you neves deny/ what you fell inside/ i desappear when you're not here/ in my life". Os outros cinco harmonizavam comigo. "I can't slip away when i see your face/ i lose my confusion/ your Love is the place where i come from/ when i'm on my own i'm lost in space/ my freedoms a delusion/ your Love is the place i come from".

A estreia na sexta-feira foi um marco para mim. Foi aterrorizante e lindo ao mesmo tempo. Estava nervosa como nunca: é diferente você encarar um auditório fazer uma coreografia, uma dança e ir embora. Teatro, em especial naquele formato econômico de musical onde o peso da interpretação dramática vale muito mais do que a potência da sua voz, era muito mais difícil. E tinha as trocas, as marcações, as falas. Esqueci três ou quatro linhas ao longo da hora e dez minutos de apresentação, precisei improvisar e numa delas, Mary Stein perdeu a deixa. Os outros também cometeram erros. Fora que fui terrível durante todo o primeiro ato. Sean Lewis quis me esgoelar na coxia e Quinn (que estava como assistente de palco) o segurou. Comecei a me recuperar no segundo, quando fazia meu primeiro solo. O ato em que era protagonista era apenas o quarto. Até lá, consegui me recuperar. O final foi apoteótico para os seis sobreviventes.

A platéia aplaudiu de pé. Nós nos curvamos, agradecemos a presença do público e saímos excitados para a coxia, combinando sair para comemorar o sucesso.

"Podem vadiar como bem entender, contanto que cheguem exatamente às oito da manhã aqui amanhã" – esbravejou James – "É por isso que eu reservei essa estreia para parentes de vocês, convidados, amigos. Eles não criticam. E quando fazem, atenuam. Não vão comentar o desastre que foi. É por isso que não chamei nenhum crítico nessa semana. Estaríamos arruinados! Saiam daqui, todos vocês. Amanhã vamos trabalhar em cima dos seus defeitos. Vamos trabalhar duro em cima disso durante a semana. Entendido?" – nenhuma palavra foi mencionada – "No mais, obrigado..." – o tom de voz amaciou – "Eu sei que vocês estão cansados. Tem sido difícil... mas haverá recompensas."

Fui até o hall de mãos dadas com Quinn. Ela me consolava. Mike e Ângela vieram logo atrás. Gostava de Ângela: ela era calma e gentil. Santana veio ao nosso encontro primeiro sorrindo, depois ponderou.

"James?" – há muito Santana estava ciente do temperamento do nosso diretor. Foi fácil para ela ligar os pontos. Então apenas acenamos – "O que vai ser? Pizza ou comida chinesa?"

...

Meu pai, Shelby e Beth chegaram à cidade pela manhã, mas só visitaram nosso apartamento no final da tarde. Santana seria babá da nossa pequena irmãzinha enquanto estivéssemos fora, no Flea. Como sempre, Santana pulou em cima de Beth para brincar e fazer cosquinhas antes mesmo de dizer "oi" para nossos pais. Quinn se manteve ao meu lado. Não devia ser fácil para ela manter-se mais fria e controlada diante da pequena. Abracei meu pai e depois Shelby. Santana fez o mesmo com Beth no colo. Quinn e Mike cumprimentaram respeitando a distância. Eu apresentei "oficialmente" a minha namorada. Não é que eles não soubessem. Foi apenas uma questão de formalidade e meu pai ainda fazia questão de algumas delas. Também era algo importante para Quinn que, mal ou bem, foi criada num meio ultraconservador e se sentia à vontade com tradições. Depois da peça, eu e Quinn iríamos sair para jantar com Shelby e meu pai. Com toda certeza ele ia perguntar algo do tipo: "quais são suas verdadeiras intenções?", como aconteceu quando apresentei Finn. Acreditei que fosse uma brincadeira por parte de papai, mas para meu pai, a "descontração" tinha o seu fundo sério.

"Então esse é o tal apartamento?" – meu pai deu uma inspecionada rápida – "Não é mal."

"Não seja despeitado, Juan" – Shelby ainda estava abraçada a mim – "isso daqui é quase um palácio se você considerar o pouco dinheiro das meninas" – Santana soltou Beth no chão e Quinn sentiu-se mais confiante para sentar no chão e chamar a filha para brincar. Mike acompanhou.

"Todos os nossos móveis são de terceira... muitas mãos" – Santana apontou para o nosso sofá – "aquele ali a gente catou na rua mesmo."

"Eu lembro a época da faculdade" – meu pai sorriu discreto – "Volta e meia tinha de ajudar alguns amigos a carregar sofás, camas, tapetes... Mas para mim mesmo, nunca precisei."

"Claro, o senhor era membro de uma fraternidade!" – Santana desdenhou.

"Sério?" – Shelby ficou interessada – "Como um garoto babaca da fraternidade foi ter um magnífico e apaixonado casamento gay?"

"Primeiro, isso é preconceito! Nem todo membro de fraternidade é idiota. Eu confesso que o meu primeiro encontro com Hiram não foi dos mais felizes... e você não podia me culpar... eu era um cara que só tinha namorado mulheres até então e ainda tinha sido jogador de futebol a vida inteira. Mas sou grato por ter dado uma chance a Hiram. Ele me tornou uma pessoa melhor."

"Papi quebrou o nariz do papai com um soco" – Santana explicou melhor a Shelby e tinha um carregado tom cínico. Os dois não tinham se entendido ainda desde que deixamos Ohio.

Mike e eu fomos mais cedo para o Flea. Tinha até medo de deixar meu pai e Santana sozinhos com a pequena Beth no fogo cruzado. Os atores tinham de chegar pelo menos uma hora antes da peça para se prepararem da melhor forma. Quanto mais cedo, melhor, no entanto. Mike e eu entramos em nossos camarins (um feminino e um masculino). A maquiagem era o momento em que procurávamos esquecer o mundo lá fora e pensar só na peça, em nossos personagens. Era um exercício para senti-lo entrando em nós. Tiro minha saia, colocou o vestido e eu era Christina. Naquele sábado, posso garantir, todos conseguimos ser bem melhores do que a "sexta-feira trágica", como James havia pontuado. Ainda cometemos erros, mas não tão graves quando os da estréia. A platéia aplaudiu mais, pudemos sentir isso. James disse que "melhorou". Vindo dele era um tremendo elogio.

Saí do Flea mais animada ao lado de Quinn e dos meus pais. Meu pai nos levou a um elegante restaurante japonês que servia um delicioso tanuki udon e outras sopas fantásticas. Eu comi sushis vegetarianos e uma sopa de algas com macarrão de soja espetacular. Não tive receio de pedir dois pratos: não sabia quando poderia voltar a comer ali. Conversamos generalidades, evitamos assuntos amargos. Foi como se estivéssemos medo de brigar como da última vez, e tinha Quinn, que não merecia presenciar mais uma briga de família.

"Está faltando alguma coisa para vocês?" – essa foi a primeira pergunta séria da noite – "Seja sincera, Rachel."

"As coisas não são mais como era viver com o senhor e papai naquele casarão. Eu sinto falta da nossa biblioteca, do meu quarto, de ter uma televisão... às vezes, até da piscina." – sorrimos e meu pai segurou minha mão, como se me encorajasse contar algo ruim. Era assim que ele fazia para me fazer abrir sobre um assunto desagradável – "Não temos luxo, Santana quase surtou quando eu comprei com o meu salário uma dessas pequenas cômodas de plástico montáveis que são vendidas em lojas de departamentos. Mas a gente precisava de um lugar urgente para abrigar melhor nossas... roupas de baixo... enfim" – encarei meus pais – "Nosso dinheiro é contado e trabalhamos duro para ganhar pouco, por outro lado, nada nos falta. Não podemos arcar uma refeição num restaurante como esse, mas temos nossas alternativas. Não passamos fome, estamos bem de saúde, e estamos felizes porque a gente tem essa oportunidade para sair da sombra do senhor, de sua asa, e construir a nossa história" – olhei para Shelby, que parecia orgulhosa.

"Por mim, Rachel, nem você e nem Santana sairiam da minha asa. Nunca! Eu tenho sim orgulho em saber que minhas filhas estão batalhando, crescendo..." – apontou para Quinn – "encontrando o amor" – voltou a segurar a minha mão – "mas ficaria mais feliz se vocês fizessem tudo isso na faculdade." – meu pai pegou a carteira dele e começou a preencher um cheque. Shelby me encarou encorajadora e fiquei com a impressão que os dois combinaram isso antes.

"Pai!" – protestei – "Qual a parte do 'nada nos falta' o senhor não entendeu?"

"Eu sei que disse que jamais te ajudaria financeiramente se fosse procurar fama antes da faculdade. E sim, ainda não consegui perdoar Santana pela apunhalada nas minhas costas" – terminou de preencher, destacou o papel e me entregou o gordo cheque de cinco mil dólares.

"Pai, eu não posso aceitar!" – devolvi. Meu orgulho falou alto.

"Pode e vai! Pense nesse dinheiro como fundo de garantia. Vai chegar um ponto que você vai precisar comprar um sapato e Quinn merece ter uma cômoda de roupa íntima, não é verdade?" – suspirei derrotada. A gente tinha dinheiro para o básico, mas não para o vestuário, devo admitir. E Quinn precisava mesmo de uma cômoda – "Quero que você desconte esse cheque já na semana que entra e guarde o dinheiro para essas necessidades e emergências. Compre uma televisão se quiser e diga a Santana que foi presente meu... ou não diga nada. Pronto!"

"O senhor já parou para pensar no tamanho da confusão que vai me meter com a minha irmã?"

"O bem-estar de vocês duas está em primeiro lugar. Está acima do orgulho de Santana ou do meu. Por isso vamos estabelecer um acordo aqui: vou mandar esse valor a cada dois ou três meses diretamente a você. Isso é independente da metade do aluguel que eu me comprometi a pagar assim que começarem as aulas."

"Qual a contrapartida?"

"Que vocês nunca se esqueçam que tem pai e que tem mãe, principalmente nos grandes feriados" – Shelby respondeu.

"Pai... tem duas escolas públicas que eu gostaria que o senhor considerasse para a minha transferência. E de Quinn, se o senhor puder ajudar."

"Verei isso no tempo apropriado. E claro que também posso ajudar Quinn com as questões burocráticas. Será um prazer, na verdade."

"Obrigada doutor Lopez! Eu confesso que estou perdida com a papelada."

Diferente do que aconteceu na última vez, o jantar com meus pais terminou bem. Meu pai e Shelby se permitiram, inclusive, trocar pequenas carícias na minha frente e de Quinn. Eles formavam um casal bonito. Na ausência de papai, Shelby seria mesmo a minha primeira opção para ficar ao lado do meu pai. Nós quatro voltamos ao apartamento, que estava escuro e quieto. Reparei que havia um prato sujo de chocolate e banana em cima da mesa e Shelby fez cara de desaprovação. Não era difícil ligar os pontos e concluir que Santana deu doces para Beth. As duas em questão foram encontradas adormecidas em cima da minha cama. Santana estava curvada, quase caindo da cama, para dar mais espaço à pequena e servir de proteção ao mesmo tempo para que Beth não caísse. Era uma cena fofa. Shelby agachou e deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Santana para acordá-la antes de ter a chance de pegar Beth.

"Mãe?" – disse baixinho, quase caindo da cama – "Que horas são?"

"É tarde... preciso levar a sua irmãzinha para casa."

"Ok!" – levantou-se meio grogue de sono, com o cabeço bagunçado e a camisa suja... de chocolate. Das duas estavam. Sujas na minha cama! Típico!

...

O primeiro fim de semana da peça foi de casa cheia. Os nomes de James Golvie e de Roger Benz sobressaiam até em um teatro mínimo com atores estreantes e um roteirista desconhecido. Mas não tivemos folga e ensaiamos a exaustão até a quinta-feira para encararmos os críticos na sexta e sessões duplas no fim de semana. Estávamos todos nervosos e ansiosos para a avaliação da crítica. Era também uma platéia sem rostos conhecidos (não tivemos direitos a convites naquela semana) e o cara de barba sentado logo à frente com camiseta listrada podia tanto ser um espectador comum quanto um jornalista. O crítico não tinha rosto e não sei dizer até que ponto isso afetou a minha atuação e do grupo, mas gozamos de palmas entusiasmadas no final. James não comentou e sequer fomos apresentados aos jornalistas. No sábado, tudo foi melhor.

Segunda-feira foi um dia de folga, o primeiro que tínhamos em duas semanas árduas de trabalho. Acordei tarde naquela manhã com Quinn sentada na minha cama com o jornal aberto nas páginas da editorial cultural.

"Você quer que eu leia agora ou depois do café?" – analisei o rosto da minha namorada, mas ela era muito difícil de presumir o que ela estava pensando quando levantava apenas uma sobrancelha e ficava séria. Era frustrante.

"Depois do café?" – acho que estava entrando em pânico.

Ela simplesmente fechou o jornal e saiu do meu quarto. Suspirei um pouco aliviada. Juro que Quinn podia ser a pessoa mais complicada e imprevisível do mundo quando queria e fazia isso sem o menor traço de culpa ou compaixão com quem estivesse próximo. Sem mais o que fazer, levantei-me e fiz a minha higienização antes de comer bananas com mel e granola enquanto observava o movimento da rua através de nossa janela. Tinha muito que fazer naquele dia: finalmente descontar o cheque do meu pai, comprar o presente de aniversário de Quinn – ela faria 18 na quarta-feira –, e fazer algumas compras emergenciais no mercado.

"Mike?"

"Saiu logo de manhã."

Enquanto comia e listava mentalmente as minhas tarefas do dia, Quinn ficou sentada no sofá lendo um livro. Só fui conhecer esse lado dela quando passamos a morar juntas. Eu costumava cumprir a minha responsabilidade mensal com a literatura. Santana e Mike não eram diferentes de mim. Quinn, por outro lado, devorava um livro por semana em média. Depois da missa dominical, ela costumava passar num sebo e se perdia por lá por algumas horas. Eu tentei acompanhá-la uma vez, mas não tive paciência e Quinn acabou se irritando comigo. São coisas que nunca vou entender. Quando vou a uma livraria, eu sei exatamente o que quero e sou objetiva. Quinn? Não! Primeiro ela precisa estabelecer uma "relação" com o livro candidato, compará-lo com outros, tocá-lo, ler a orelha, folhear e às vezes até cheirar. Uma hora e meia depois é que ela decide qual levar. Na semana seguinte é o mesmíssimo ritual.

"Você pode ler a crítica agora... se quiser." – disse enquanto preparava para lavar a louça e organizar a cozinha ainda bagunçada do café.

"É a metade de uma coluna, aviso logo" – Quinn colocou o marcador no livro e com calma abriu o jornal. Prendi a respiração.

_**Improvável Hornby**_

_Entre tantos romances melhor adaptáveis para outras artes do autor de 'Alta Fidelidade', o sempre audacioso diretor James Golvi resolveu adaptar logo 'Songbook', um livro de crônicas e críticas musicais ao teatro. O agradável resultado do pseudo-musical de mesmo nome da obra inspirada pode apreciado em sessões de fim de semana no off-off-Broadaway The Flea. As crônicas do inglês Nick Hornby foram inusitadamente transformadas em histórias de cinco personagens que em comum tinham a amizade com Nick (Mike Chang) e uma vida repleta de angústias de quem está sendo chutado da adolescência para encarar a vida adulta. Golvi arriscou em convocar um elenco de amadores selecionados às pressas, boa parte pré-selecionado diretamente de um concurso nacional de corais realizado no final da primavera no Bronx. A forma de seleção foi encarada com ceticismo no meio, mas os instintos do diretor estavam certos: os inexperientes levaram ao palco do Flea o frescor necessário para o desenvolvimento dos personagens. Golvi teve todo o mérito no descobrimento de Mike Chang e Josh Solano, que desempenham respectivamente na peça o alterego asiático de Hornby e o selvagem ciclista Rob. Os jovens são os melhores do elenco e devem tornar-se rostos recorrentes na comunidade teatral de NYC. Rachel Berry-Lopez é outra jovem promissora que embora precise aprimorar a movimentação no palco, tem uma voz capaz de derreter o coração gelado de qualquer crítico. A interpretação da jovem na pele da prostituta Christina em First I Look at The Purse é surpreendente, além de ser potencial hit maior de 'Songbook'. O repertório da peça foi outro grande acerto do diretor Golvi: em vez de se deixar levar pelo próprio gosto musical, como muitos outros que adaptaram Hornby, sabiamente preservou as canções comentadas pelo escritor inglês..._

Interrompi a leitura de Quinn com pulos e gritos. Já seria bom demais ter uma crítica positiva no New York Times. Mas uma crítica positiva e um elogio individual (mesmo com uma pequena crítica no meio) era mais do que poderia sonhar. Estava decidido que a meia coluna seria emoldurada. E ainda tinha de comprar mais cópias porque precisava distribuir parta a família. Tinha abuela, zaide, Shelby, meu pai, tia Rosa... e uma para o professor Schuester.

"Você vai ter um ataque do coração!" – Quinn me segurou.

Não me fiz de rogada e a beijei, desses beijos de tirar o fôlego. Deixei-a vermelha quando nos separamos.

"E você fazendo mistério!" – reclamei sorrindo – "Pensava que era uma crítica destruidora."

"Um pequeno mistério não faz mal a ninguém" – então Quinn passou um dos braços na minha cintura e me aproximou do corpo dela de um jeito que deixava as minhas pernas bambas, fora a respiração quente perto do meu pescoço que fazia todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiar. Quinn tinha esse poder sobre mim e conseguia exercê-lo em poucos gestos – "Que tal um cinema hoje à noite?" – sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de beijar o ponto próximo a minha orelha que me fazia meu coração descompassar e a minha respiração ficar ofegante.

"C-c-claro!" – ela continuou a doce tortura que me deixava úmida em lugares impróprios.

"Sete horas? Você e eu? Cinema e jantar?" – a outra mão boba chegou até o meu seio. E a mão não tinha timidez alguma.

"Hummm"

"Vou entender isso como um sim" – me largou de repente e ainda bem que a pia estava ali perto para eu poder me apoiar e não cair.

"Você é má" – pontuei cada palavra.

Estava tonta e frustrada. Há dias que Quinn vinha fazendo esse tipo de jogo: de me seduzir de um jeito todo erótico e me largar logo em seguida. Aquilo era diferente dos agarramentos desesperados no porão: era mais denso. Estava começando a ficar frustrada sexualmente com as súbitas interrupções. Muito frustrada!

"Vou sair. Preciso terminar aquele freeler do senhor Weiz e Roger mandou que eu passasse no Flea pela tarde para ajudá-lo em algo novo. Volto lá pelas seis" – pegou as coisas dela e me deu um beijo rápido antes de sair. E eu ali, esquecida do que tinha de fazer.

...

"Uau" – Santana entrou no nosso quarto jogando as coisas dela pelo chão e eu respirei fundo para não me irritar. Ela era uma bagunceira neste sentido enquanto eu gostava das nossas coisas todos no lugar apropriado. Mas ignorei que Santana já estivesse sentada na minha cama para tirar os tênis e jogá-los em qualquer lugar do quarto – "Quinn está toda arrumada lá na sala. Vocês vão sair?"

"Vamos ao cinema" – estava terminando de pentear o meu cabelo. "É um encontro".

"Vem aqui!" – Santana pegou o estojo de maquiagem – "Nem parece que está usando batom. Se aquela loira gelada está uma deusa, você não pode parecer menos."

"Você achando Quinn bonita?" – ajoelhei-me na frente dela e fechei os olhos para ela passar a sombra.

"Nunca disse o contrário. Só a acho uma baita bitch que nem sempre joga limpo." – Santana trabalhou rapidamente no meu rosto. Era boa nessas coisas. – "Pronto!" – disse uns cinco minutos depois – "Está linda!"

"E a roupa?" – estava insegura.

"Bem Rachel Berry-Lopez." – ela abriu o closet – "Vista essa blusa daqui. Vai ficar melhor com essa calça jeans e..." – tirou outra peça de roupa do armário – "com esse casaquinho."

Saí do meu quarto confiante, mas os meus olhos se iluminaram quando vi a minha namorada de salto alto e jaqueta preta. Não conhecia este lado de Quinn: o da garota matadora, sexy. Estava habituada em vê-la em vestidos florais, de cores suaves, ou como uma adolescente comum que calçava all star. Encontrá-la de jeans justo, uma blusa que revelava suas curvas e, uau... agradeci por Santana ter me ajudado ou me sentiria uma virgem caipira ao lado dela.

"Você está linda!" – ela me deu um beijo de leve e pegou a minha mão – "Podemos ir?" – ainda estava sem palavras.

"Traga-a de volta às onze" – ouvimos Santana gritar do quarto. Revirei os olhos.

Quinn me levou para assistir "Cyrus", um filme independente que estava em cartaz num pequeno cinema e charmoso em Upper West Side, área nobre de NYC próxima ao Central Park. Foi uma surpresa. Imaginava que ela me levaria para ver "Rede Social", no cinema que ficava perto da nossa casa. Confesso que o filme e o local que nós assistimos tinham muito mais a cara da minha namorada. Era a história de um homem pouco atraente que se apaixonava por uma mulher linda, mas quando ele achava que estava tudo muito bem, conhece Cyrus, o filho dela. Eu podia ter um largo vocabulário, mas Quinn era a verdadeira intelectual. Podia-se notar essas coisas nos pequenos e espertos comentários, na atenção com que ela acompanhava a história ou das piadas que ela ria enquanto eu sequer entendia o porquê da graça. Nos momentos mais lentos da história, Quinn beijava a minha mão, puxava gentilmente meu braço para fazer pequenas carícias e eu deitava a minha cabeça nos ombros dela. Estava numa noite excepcionalmente romântica, podia-se dizer.

Depois do filme, fomos até o Calcutta Café, um restaurante indiano de preço justo e ambiente formidável. Diferente dos restaurantes badalados daquela região, lá se podia sentar à mesa e conversar sem precisar falar alto ou gritar. Sem falar que tinha cardápio vegetariano com boas opções. Experimentei o exótico Aloo Gobi Muttar, que era feito com peras, couve-flor e tomates cozidos em molho curry. Estava perfeito. Quinn, por outro lado, e carnívora do jeito que era, não teve o menor pudor em comer um tremendo de um pedaço de filé grelhado com cogumelos e especiarias. O amor dela por mim terminava num prato de bacon, eu podia apostar. Para a sobremesa, um firni (espécie de arroz doce) para mim e um baklava (pão de mel) para Quinn. Bebemos refrigerante, mas compramos chá gelado para levar. Por alguma razão, Quinn disse que seria útil depois.

"Estou no céu" – andamos despreocupadas de mãos dadas pelas ruas e mascando chicletes. Mesmo àquela avançada hora da noite, estava cheia – "Essa noite está perfeita".

"Fico feliz" – ela foi me conduzindo ao quarteirão ao lado sem eu sentir.

"Eu te amo Quinn Fabray"

"É o seu estômago saciado que está dizendo isso" – ela riu discretamente, mas eu a parei.

"Não digo isso por causa do encontro." – e a encarei nos olhos para que tivesse certeza da minha seriedade. Era a primeira vez que dizia isso para ela no sentido real, pleno – "Eu te amo Quinn Fabray."

Quinn sorriu ainda mais e me beijou no meio da calçada com paixão.

"Estamos quase lá!" – pegou mais uma vez na minha mão e recomeçamos a caminhar.

Paramos em frente a um edifício de fachada elegante, desses com apartamentos de pessoas ricas. Quinn me mostrou um cartão, digitou um código e abriu a portaria.

"Como?" – estava surpresa.

"O senhor Weiz ficou muito satisfeito com o meu trabalho e decidiu me conceder um favor."

Subimos até o sétimo andar e andamos até o fim do corredor de poucas portas. Quinn passou novamente o cartão e digitou o código. Entramos num apartamento de decoração econômica sofisticada. A sala elegante tinha quadros de fotos, móveis de madeira escura, tapete claro, um jarro enorme no canto da parede. Quinn deixou que eu explorasse um pouco o ambiente enquanto guardava o chá gelado na pequena geladeira da cozinha (apesar daquele flat não ser exatamente um lugar que as pessoas iam para fazer um almoço).

Andou em minha direção, como uma encantadora predadora, me pegou do jeito que me deixava com as pernas fracas e me beijou com calma, com suavidade. Ela estava me preparando, me encorajando. Eu podia sentir. Toda a sedução, o jantar, o passeio... tudo era uma preparação para que aquele fosse o dia.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando" – disse pausado, com cautela – "O encontro, esse apartamento, nada disso significa que a gente deva fazer algo além de nos beijar. Eu só queria te proporcionar uma noite especial e depois dormir abraçada ao seu lado em um bom lugar, sem ninguém para nos criticar ou interromper."

Olhei para Quinn e só havia sinceridade naqueles olhos esverdeados. Era verdade que desejava dormir abraçada comigo, de um jeito todo inocente. Por outro lado, o olhar dela era de pudo desejo. Eu também a desejava, a amava e sabia que era a pessoa certa. Que aquele era o momento certo, mesmo sem eu ter planejado com antecipação, como teria feito se ainda fosse a velha Rachel de Lima. Peguei na mão de Quinn e a puxei para o quarto. Meu nervosismo era evidente, mas disse a mim mesma que levaria adiante. Àquela altura, não reparei em decoração, tamanho do cômodo, nada. Eu só tinha foco em Quinn, nos seus olhos sábios e no seu sorriso lindo, perfeito. Nunca me senti tão amada quanto nos braços dela.

Ela fez com que eu me sentasse na cama. Tirou os meus sapatos e os dela. Então me conduziu até o centro da cama e deitou-se sobre mim. As roupas foram sendo perdidas aos poucos e Quinn fez um bom trabalho para que eu pudesse me sentir um pouco mais à vontade com a minha nudez e a dela. Não era tão fácil assim se expor para alguém pela primeira vez. Nós trocamos carícias e ela explorou as partes virgens do meu corpo com calma e paciência. Quando eu me senti preparada e confiante o suficiente, os dedos de Quinn penetraram e tomaram a minha virgindade. Lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto. Quinn me fez sentir completa.

Acordei com a pele suave do peito e do ombro nu de Quinn contra o meu rosto. Os braços dela me envolviam protetores. Podia sentir pequenos beijos contra a minha testa. Amanheci diferente, não sabia como explicar, mas estava me sentindo amadurecida. Eu não podia desejar uma primeira vez melhor. Tudo foi perfeito: as minhas mãos atrapalhadas e inexperientes que provocaram risadas em Quinn, as reações estranhas e prazerosas que experimentei pela primeira vez, até mesmo a dor e o incômodo da penetração teve o seu valor. Foi perfeito porque foi Quinn, porque foi feito por alguém que eu amava e confiava. Foi uma das manhãs mais felizes da minha vida.

"Bom dia, minha lady" – Quinn se ajeitou para que pudéssemos conversar frente a frente. Fiquei ainda mais admirada de como ela era linda. Parecia um anjo. De tirar o fôlego com os loiros finos espalhados pelo travesseiro e uma feição leve, tranqüila – "Amanheceu bem?"

"Melhor impossível" – nos beijamos.

"Tudo bem mesmo?" – apertou os olhos, como se quisesse analisar todas as minhas feições – "Sem dores, nada?" – entendi a razão da pergunta porque ela comentou certo dia, durante uma de nossas conversas sobre sexo, que se sentiu péssima e dolorida no dia seguinte e que não gostaria que o mesmo acontecesse comigo. Santana tinha um depoimento semelhante e acho que no caso da minha irmã foi pior. Quinn poderia ficar tranqüila. Eu estava bem e feliz.

"Lá, está um pouco dolorido. Mas não de um jeito ruim."

"Hum" – a mão dela desceu pelo meu torso até descansar pelo meu quadril – "Quer uma massagem?" – assim que acenei positivo, Quinn me beijou, me fazendo deitar de costas no processo. Os lábios dela desceram pelo meu corpo e logo eu estava a gritar o nome dela enquanto recebia a minha massagem.

...

Mercedes chegaria ainda naquela terça-feira histórica, no início da noite. Depois de deixar o apartamento do senhor Weiz pouco depois da hora do almoço, Quinn e eu voltamos para casa, trocamos de roupa e saímos para uma tarde nem tão romântica assim. Precisávamos fazer algumas compras para o apartamento e para nós, como a cômoda de plástico de Quinn, roupas básicas, pois as nossas da labuta diária estavam surradas demais. Tinha a televisão também. Todo mundo sentia falta de assistir um noticiário ou um programa bobo só para esfriar a cabeça e a telinha do computador não era confortável. O dinheiro do meu pai não era para essas coisas? Não estávamos fazendo tudo certo com o nosso próprio? Então iria fazer um bom uso.

Gastamos pouco mais de mil dólares nessa brincadeira e tivemos certo trabalho para colocar tudo no táxi. Achei ótimo quando entrei no apartamento e encontrei Mike e Ângela trocando saliva no sofá de casa. Não era pelo namoro, mas pelo par de braços e pernas extras para ajudar a carregar as coisas. Nosso amigo e nossa colega ajudaram a trazer as compras. Mike carregou a caixa da televisão e o pequeno raque (um meia boca de encaixe que parecia mais um caixote com uma prateleira no meio que estava a venda no setor de usados da loja). Enquanto Quinn e eu arrumamos as coisas de quarto, Mike e Ângela fizeram a instalação da nossa modesta televisão de 29 polegadas.

"De onde você tirou dinheiro para isso" – Mike ainda estava perplexo com as compras.

"Presente do meu pai" – menos informações eram sempre mais. Depois, não estava mentindo.

Comprei três camisetas básicas para casa um de nós, calcinhas novas (e um pacote de três cuecas para Mike), meias novas. Comprei uma blusa para mim (escolhida por Quinn), por que não? Tinha feito o mercado no dia anterior e nossa geladeira estava abastecida. No relógio, seis horas. Tivemos de correr para o aeroporto para receber Mercedes. Nossa amiga chegou com o seu velho jeito expansivo, com seu colar exagerado com o próprio nome escrito, camiseta de estampa chamativa, tênis estiloso, atitude e, principalmente, o gigantesco sorriso.

"Garota, Nova York está fazendo bem a você" – olhou Quinn de cima abaixo antes de dar um abraço demorado na minha namorada – "Você parece mais leve, mais feliz."

"Nova York opera milagres" – sorriu – "não sabia?" – piscou para mim.

Em seguida, Mercedes me cumprimentou com outro abraço, um bem menos entusiasmado. Essa era a Mercedes, o que poderia dizer? Minha eterna rival no coral, melhor amiga de Quinn, e parceira de Santana em duetos explosivos. Nós sempre tivemos pessoas em comum, não necessariamente coisas em comum, a não ser a atitude de diva. Senti-me deslocada e deixada de lado com Quinn e Mercedes falando como loucas no caminho de volta. Ela ficaria hospedada em nosso apartamento até sábado, dormindo no quarto com Quinn. Mike ia encarar quatro dias no saco de dormir da nossa sala. Ele dizia que preferia o chão duro do que dormir todo esse tempo no apartamento que Ângela dividia com amigas. Ele dizia que as garotas não eram exemplo de higiene e organização.

Quando chegamos, Santana estava de pé encarando a televisão como se nunca tivesse visto uma na vida. Eu pude sentir que teríamos uma conversa logo mais. Ela saiu do transe quando viu Mercedes e a abraçou. Mike fez o mesmo em seguida. Sentamos ao redor da nossa pequena mesa para lancharmos todos juntos. Mercedes, claro, dominou a conversa com histórias de Lima e dos lugares que passou durante as férias com a família Jones. Ganhamos pequenas lembranças de Nova Orleans, coisas simples como canecas, copos de tequila, caixa de bombom e colares de boa sorte que são distribuídos principalmente durante o carnaval na cidade.

Apesar das muitas risadas e descontração, Santana não estava no clima de festa e reencontro. Ela se desculpou dizendo que estava com uma forte dor de cabeça e foi a primeira a se recolher. Demorei propositadamente a entrar no quarto porque eu sabia que a dor de cabeça era desculpa e que a gente teria de conversar. Ainda assim, a flagrei sentada no chão fazendo contas.

"Presente no meu pai?" – disse sem ao menos olhar para mim.

"Sim. Ele me deu um cheque quando saímos para jantar."

"Isso foi no fim de semana passado. E só agora que você me conta?" – disse ríspida, mas sem levantar o tom de voz para não chamar a atenção dos demais, especialmente de Mercedes. Ela era visita e não tinha de presenciar discussões – "essa semana mal começou e você já atirou uma montanha de coisas para eu absorver, Rachel. Você acha isso justo comigo?"

"Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água!"

"Será? Primeiro você passa a noite fora com Quinn, e Mike era quem estava avisado" – ela se aproximou agressiva e o volume do tom de voz aumentou consideravelmente – "quando volto do trabalho vejo uma televisão nova em minha sala, móveis novos, roupas em cima da minha cama. Novamente vem Mike me dizer que tudo foi presente do meu pai. E você ainda acha que estou fazendo tempestade em copo d'água? Sinceramente, Rachel, não me importo se você passou a noite toda trepando feito uma égua com a Quinn ou se nosso pai enfiou um cheque no seu cú..."

Não sei o que deu em mim. Eu até que entendia a bronca, mas não podia aceitar aquelas ofensas. Não quando ela fazia pouco caso de uma das noites mais importantes e bonitas da minha vida. Meu sangue ferveu, o meu braço tomou impulso e a minha mão espalmada colidiu com força contra o rosto de Santana. Ela me virou o rosto rapidamente com o impacto e me olhou assustada. De todas as nossas brigas de irmãs, dos tapas, dos murros, aquela foi a primeira vez que uma bateu no rosto da outra.

"Você não tem o direito de se referir a mim dessa maneira" – praticamente rosnei

Santana não se mexeu ou falou. Nesse meio tempo, Quinn entrou em nosso quarto como uma leoa pronta a atacar, indo direto para cima da minha irmã. Eu a segurei. Se não o fizesse, as duas se atracariam... de novo.

"Quinn, por favor, deixe a gente a sós?" – estava séria, determinada.

"Nem a pau vou te deixar sozinha com ela!"

"Quinn, depois falo contigo... tenho que resolver algumas coisas com a minha irmã, ok?"

"Eu vou estar atenta" – e saiu com relutância.

"Vocês nunca tem um momento de tédio?" – ouvi Mercedes dizer.

Fechei a porta enquanto Santana sentou-se na minha cama, enxugando algumas lágrimas. Sabia que feri os sentimentos dela, e feio. Muito mais do que ela feriu os meus. Sentei-me ao lado dela e ficamos assim, em silêncio, até uma ter condições de falar com alguma racionalidade.

"Nunca disse que você me deve satisfações, Ray, mas eu mereço consideração."

"Eu sei e eu errei. Não falo da minha noite com Quinn, até porque isso não foi algo que planejei e muito menos é da sua conta. Mas errei por não falar do dinheiro e quanto a isso eu me desculpo."

"Confesso que entrei em pânico quando vi Mike e Ângela terminando de instalar a televisão" – ensaiou um sorriso – "comecei a fazer contas para saber se a gente ia conseguir pagar o condomínio."

"Não está chateada então pelo nosso pai ter dado dinheiro?"

"Não sou tão orgulhosa assim..." – e me encarou séria – "Estou chateada porque você não me contou. Independe de Mike e Quinn, você é a única coisa que eu tenho nesta cidade. Estou falando de família, Rachel, de sangue. Se a gente não puder confiar uma na outra em qualquer circunstância, isso não vai dar certo".

"Ele nos deu cinco mil dólares" – disse com calma – "Gastei mil hoje e ontem no mercado. Nosso pai disse que vai mandar essa quantia a cada dois ou três meses independente da metade do aluguel que ele se comprometeu a pagar a partir de setembro. Quer que eu te dê o resto? Você é melhor administradora..."

"Prefiro que esse dinheiro fique contigo. Eu administro o nosso regular. E caso a gente tenha problemas com as contas, eu grito."

"Combinado!" – agora foi a minha vez de ensaiar um sorriso.

"Obrigada pelas roupas... estava mesmo precisando."

"De nada!" – passei a mão nas costas dela em conforto – "Me perdoa... pelo tapa?"

"Então você e Quinn..." – Santana mudou drasticamente de assunto. Isso me surpreendeu, mas entrei no jogo.

"É"

"Ela... ela... você..."

"Foi uma noite linda, ela não me forçou a fazer o que não quisesse. Não me senti desconfortável. Tudo aconteceu do jeito certo e na hora certa."

"Fico... aliviada! Isso não quer dizer que você vá se mudar para o quarto dela e as regras para o sexo continuam!"

"Imaginei..."

Antes mesmo de mudarmos para o apartamento, ainda no albergue, nós quatro estabelecemos algumas regras "básicas" para certas situações, como as relações sexuais. Ficou combinado que sexo no apartamento só deveria acontecer preferencialmente em horários que os outros moradores não estivessem em casa. Era fundamental que acontecesse no próprio quarto e cama do indivíduo, com a porta fechada e seria preciso pendurar o aviso na porta para que ninguém entre no quarto desprevinido (arrumamos um numa loja de "tudo que você não precisa" com a frase "Sandy e Danny estão conversando"). Nada de sexo à noite, quando todos os outros moradores estão tentando descansar. Neste caso, é melhor dormir com o namorado ou namorada em outro lugar. Considerava os termos razoáveis e justos. Também não passou por minha cabeça trocar de quarto. Era cedo demais.

"Quer alguma coisa? Água? Suco?"

"Não... eu vou ficar por aqui. Amanhã peço desculpas a Mercedes" – antes de sair, a beijei no rosto.

Encontrei Quinn concentrada na pia, lavando as louças. Ela odiava, mas entendi que fosse melhor se concentrar numa atividade simples do que ficar com a mente ligada onde não cabia a ela interferir, no caso, no meu quarto e de Santana. Abracei-a por trás e descansei minha cabeça no ombro dela – pelo menos o melhor que pude, levando em consideração a nossa diferença de tamanho. Quinn lavou e enxugou as mãos antes de virar-se para nos beijarmos.

"Então? Devo ir lá dentro e defender sua honra contra a gêmea má?"

"Neste caso, e só neste" – ressaltei – "a honra de Santana era que merecia ser defendida. Eu bati nela, Quinn. Bati no rosto da minha irmã e ela não reagiu... estou me sentindo péssima."

"Mas vocês conversaram? Por que todo esse tempo que vocês ficaram lá dentro..."

"Sim, a gente se entendeu do nosso jeito."

Mercedes e Mike estavam ainda na sala em frente a TV fazendo comentários ocasionais. Era uma forma de se protegerem pelo clima estranho que ficou. Olhei no relógio. Passava da meia noite. Segurei a mão de Quinn e a beijei com suavidade.

"Feliz aniversário!"

...

No fim do verão, depois de uma pequena temporada de casa cheia com cinco sessões semanais, James e Roger reuniram o elenco no Flea no dia seguinte da nossa teórica última apresentação. Tive de correr da escola para o teatro como uma louca, com algumas estações do metrô no meio do caminho. Todos já estavam por lá e eu com o rosto vermelho, ombros doloridos por causa da mochila e morrendo de vontade de usar o banheiro. Era o meu primeiro dia de aula em Nova York e a minha nova escola parecia um universo distinto do McKinley. Para começar, eu era a garota nova, só conhecia Quinn, os garotos pareciam ser mais intimidadores e os professores eram um pesadelo. Pelo menos eles não tinham o hábito de jogar slushies. James olhou bravo a princípio, mas o meu estado ofegante e digno de piedade o fez deixar a bronca de lado. Não tive culpa. Quinn só chegou antes porque o último horário dela era vago.

"Sente-se em qualquer lugar, Lopez, e não atrapalhe" – se a minha bexiga cheia permitisse... levantei a mão antes mesmo de me sentar ao lado de Mike – "o que foi?"

"Eu vou fazer xixi nas calças!"

James fez sinal para que eu fosse ao banheiro. Corri. Na minha volta, James e Roger pareciam estar no meio do anúncio.

"...a programação vai ser mais tranqüila. Os ensaios vão acontecer em um período apenas por dois meses, mais que suficiente para vocês se adaptarem às novas dimensões e às alterações da peça. Nossa reestréia está prevista para janeiro. Alguma dúvida?"

"Nossos salários vão permanecer os mesmos?" – Andy levantou a mão – "eu não acharia justo em caso positivo."

"Vocês terão aumento. Contrato por seis meses a 250 dólares por semana válido a partir de 1º de novembro. Esse valor não é negociável. É pegar ou largar. Lembrando que o contrato pode ser rompido a qualquer momento entre produção e atores. Mas caso a temporada continue além deste período, aí sim será possível renegociar valores."

"Então vamos passar outubro sem emprego?" – Mary levantou o braço.

"Eu não sou babá de vocês. Não sou o pai de vocês. Não é problema meu. Vocês, se quiserem, vão assinar os novos contratos no fim deste mês. Caso contrário, não terei o menor problema em substituí-los. Será que alguém mais tem alguma dúvida, uma que não envolva dinheiro?"

"O senhor poderia repetir a primeira parte da informação?" – levantei a mão.

"Estão dispensados! Vejo os senhores na quinta-feira."

Mike me abraçou feliz, enquanto Quinn foi chamada para conversar em particular com Roger. Ele me explicou que a temporada de "Songbook" no Flea foi renovada por mais um mês. Depois a peça estaria de mudança para um teatro off-Broadway com maior da capacidade de público que o nosso modesto palco. Não que isso fosse uma quantidade extraordinária, mas mudar de 50 cadeiras para um lugar que tinha 200 poltronas era um baita avanço. Mais tarde, Quinn contou que Roger queria que ela assinasse um contrato de meio expediente com a R&J como assistente de produção. Mas aí trabalharia em qualquer peça, filme, programa de TV ou comercial que eles tivessem fazendo. Ia depender de onde tivesse maior necessidade da presença dela e, para ser sincero, já não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer em "Songbook". Quinn aceitou e receberia um valor bem mais justo do que o do contrato temporário para a nossa peça.

Mike desistiu em definitivo da carreira de engenheiro na OSU para se dedicar ao teatro. Os Chang tinham esperança que ele voltasse em setembro para Ohio e ficaram decepcionados com a decisão do filho e disseram que cortariam a pequena ajuda financeira. Ao menos não romperam relações por completo. Os Chang só ficariam estremecidos por algum tempo. No fim daquele setembro, Mike e eu assinamos os novos contratos. Santana se encaixou como uma luva em Stuyvesant High School. Como se não bastasse tirar de letra as aulas, em pouco tempo ela conquistou terreno e tornou-se popular. Ela tinha o dom! Começou a namorar Paul McNeil na escola, um sujeito bonito de origem irlandesa e que tinha boa conversa. O namoro ainda estava no início e duvido que tenha sido por causa de Paul, mas Santana deixou de "galinhar" por aí. Estava passando por uma fase sexual mais comedida e tranqüila. Bom pra ela.

Santana continuou trabalhando na Weiz Co. como estagiária. Fazia serviços de auxiliar de escritório por meio período. O salário foi cortado pela metade, mas as nossas finanças continuavam sob controle dentro de casa. Continuávamos com restrições de pequenos luxos, mas estava tudo bem. O senhor Weiz às vezes nos dava alguns trabalhos para que a gente pudesse ganhar alguns trocados extras. Às vezes ele nos convidava para jantar na casa do Queen's. Era um senhor solitário, apesar de ser rodeado de gente no trabalho, talvez, por isso mesmo, apreciasse tanto a nossa companhia.

No final de novembro, nós quatro fomos a Lima: Mike para a casa dos pais, Quinn foi passar a ação de graças com a mãe dela e nós fomos direto para a casa Berry-Lopez. Era o feriado de ação de graças e tal como prometi ao meu pai, estaríamos presentes. A casa estava diferente. A decoração mudou algum detalhe aqui e acolá, havia um carro apenas na garagem, meu pai mandou desfazer a estufa porque lhe trazia lembranças demais de papai e com elas, saudades e algum sofrimento. Apesar dos bons argumentos de Santana, que também sujou muito as mãos de terra naquele lugar, entendi a opção e o apoiei. O meu quarto e de Santana estavam praticamente os mesmos, com todas as coisas que deixamos para trás. Pareceram enormes. O quarto de hóspede estava cheio de brinquedinhos esquecidos de Beth. Meu pai revelou que se Shelby aceitar se mudar para lá, fariam daquele o quarto da nossa irmãzinha.

"Papi, me presta el auto?" – Santana gritou.

"Mi porshe? Nunca!"

Shelby foi mais generosa e emprestou o dela para que a gente pudesse sair pela cidade. Kurt daria uma festa para o novo coral e nós seríamos os convidados especiais. Foi agradável reencontrar todos os integrantes, em especial Finn. Percebi que o amor que sentia por ele ainda estava lá, porém modificado. Era amor que um amigo tinha pelo outro. Foi a primeira vez que Quinn e eu aparecemos em Ohio como namoradas e isso não deixou de ter impacto entre nossos velhos colegas, apesar de todos já saberem. Era como aquela história do santo que só acreditava se visse o milagre com os próprios olhos. Tina e Mike se entenderam na festa. Não no sentido romântico. Tina mais que perdoar Mike, entendeu que não era para ser: os dois eram pessoas com pouco em comum. Não pude deixar de sentir pena de Sam. Bastou Santana aparecer que a namorada dele, Cherry, passou a ter olhos só para ela. E minha irmã sequer estava interessada. Ela nem deu bola para Noah: o superou com classe.

Mercedes, que completou 18 anos em outubro, começou a namorar legalmente meu primo Júlio (o que tinha queda por gordinhas). Kurt estava firme com Blaine e ele comentou que às vezes recebia telefonemas de Karofsky para os dois se encontrarem escondidos. Ganhou até uma caixa de bombom dele uma vez. Artie, bom... ele não parecia se firmar com as garotas. Santana deu algumas notícias de Brittany. Ela estava indo muito bem como dançarina e estava ensaiando para sair em turnê como uma das bailarinas que acompanhavam um desses garotos da Disney. Não me enganei e vi os olhos de Santana brilharem quando falou a respeito da antiga namorada nem tão secreta assim. Se o tempo e destino sorrirem, podia apostar que eles arrumariam uma forma de colocar essas duas no caminho uma da outra novamente. Quanto aos outros integrantes do coral: eles pouco me interessaram e é só o que tinha a dizer a respeito. A única coisa que me incomodou no encontro foi a impressão de não me encaixar mais àquele grupo. Eu não pertencia mais àquele lugar, àqueles pequenos hábitos, ao tipo de pensamento e idéia de mundo. Éramos turistas em Lima. Que estranha sensação!

O dia seguinte era Ação de Graças. Desde cedo meu pai e Shelby ficaram empenhados em fazer a melhor ceia do mundo. Tinha esperanças de que Quinn ira conseguir convencer Judy a participar dos festejos, mas a minha sogra ainda tinha algumas restrições quanto Quinn ser gay. Era algo que as duas precisavam trabalhar aos poucos. Procurei entender. De qualquer forma, eu deveria comparecer para jantar na casa das Fabray.

"Vamos fazer as graças de modo ecumênico ou na tradição judaica?" – meu pai perguntou com a ceia já posta à mesa. Ele sentava numa das cabeceiras com Shelby, Beth de um lado da mesa e eu, Santana do outro.

Estávamos empatados na questão religiosa. Santana colocou o kipá e rezou em hebreu enquanto eu traduzia as frases para o inglês, fazendo nossas honras. Shelby fez a oração pelo lado cristão antes de todos aproveitarmos a comilança. Era uma judiação matar um peru naquela data, uma tradição idiota matar o pobre do bicho, mas ninguém ouvia meus protestos.

Há tempos que não passava um feriado tão bom e naquele, em especial, tínhamos muito que agradecer: pela dádiva do amor, pela oportunidade do crescimento pessoal e profissional, pela cura de feridas profundas, pelo crescimento da família.

Domingo foi dia de despedidas e promessas para nos encontrarmos novamente nas festas de fim de ano. Quando embarcamos no avião, Santana imediatamente sentou na poltrona da janela (como sempre fazia) seguida de eu e Quinn. Minha namorada segurou minha mão e me beijou.

"Vamos para casa!"


	15. Parte 4 Santana tem a palavra

**PARTE 4**

**SANTANA TEM A PALAVRA**

Eram tempos desesperados... para mim. Desespero número 1: ter de dormir com o iPod no ouvido porque no quarto ao lado Rachel estava fazendo uma festa particular com a namorada: Quinn Fabray, aquela bitch sedutora de atrizes ingênuas (no caso, a minha própria irmã). Elas estavam comemorando algumas coisas. A primeira delas era o fato de Quinn não apenas ter ingressado na Faculdade de Artes e Ciências da NYU, como também ganhou bolsa de estudos integral. Não sabia o que ia cursar. Talvez cinema ou algum tipo de estudo literário. Não me interessava. Rachel também conseguiu cartas de admissões para algumas boas universidades. Ia tentar conciliar até quando fosse possível a emergente carreira off-Broadway com a NYU. A segunda parte da comemoração era que elas, pela primeira vez na vida, estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto e cama sem precisarem gastar com motel ou pedir favor para os outros. Eu não facilitava a vida delas dentro de casa. Bom, estava fazendo o meu papel de irmã mais velha e não ia admitir o promiscuidade de Quinn sob meu teto e em cima da minha irmãzinha.

Desespero número 2: estavam praticamente preenchendo a minha matrícula em Harvard sem ao menos considerar as outras ótimas universidades para as quais também fui aceita: Stanford e Columbia. Quando o nome Harvard entra em cena, a maior universidade do mundo, ninguém liga para mais nada. Papi estava nas nuvens e contava vantagem para os colegas do hospital, zaide comprou casacos grenás com o logo, Shelby disse que ia ligar para amigos que moravam em Cambridge para me ajudar com apartamentos caso eu não queira os dormitórios, até mesmo o senhor Weiz promoveu uma pequena reunião e me apresentou para um dos meus futuros professores que estavam de passagem em Nova York com altas recomendações. Eu, por outro lado, estava odiando a idéia de ir para Massachusetts. Queria mesmo era ficar em Nova York estudando na Columbia, que também é uma das melhores universidades do mundo e ainda tinha programas de prós-graduação integrados com Harvard. Eu ficaria bem servida e não precisaria sair de casa... de novo. Tinha secretamente comprado uma camiseta com o leão que simboliza a universidade.

Enquanto o Radiohead tocava no ipod, levantei-me da cama e vi a paisagem da minha janela. A piscina no quintal da minha casa em Lima, Ohio. A água devia estar quentinha após o dia inteiro de sol, boa para um mergulho noturno. Estávamos todos reunidos em casa: eu, papi, Rachel, Shelby, Beth e Quinn. Viemos logo após a minha formatura em Stuyvesant High School para passamos alguns dias em Lima antes de viajarmos à Espanha. Mike não pôde vir conosco por causa do dinheiro e porque "Songbook" continuava em cartaz no verão. Rachel seria substituída durante duas semanas por Ângela. Do jeito que minha irmã é paranóica, em uma semana ela estaria preocupada por a ex do Mike tomar o lugar dela. Improvável. Aquela anã podia lá ter os atritos com o assistente do diretor, já que o próprio não acompanhava mais os ensaios de aprimoramento, por outro lado, era a queridinha do público. Ela e Mike. Era quase insuportável de se ver.

A viagem de Quinn estava sendo quase que inteiramente paga por papi. Ela fez questão de pagar em suaves prestações as passagens ou não iria. Só sei que a primeira parcela estava quitada. Shelby não gostou da idéia. Ela fazia cara de durona, de inatingível, de mulher madura no controle da situação, mas vamos falar a verdade aqui, minha velha ficava apreensiva quando Quinn estava por perto... principalmente perto da pequena. Minha irmãzinha chamava Shelby de mãe, eu de Santy, Rachel de Rach, papi e papai (isso era estranho) e Quinn de Kim. Não era mãe e nem tia, era "Kim". Não entendia o drama. A menina só ia começar a questionar porque se parecia mais com a namorada da Rach do que com a mamãe quando tivesse uns cinco ou seis anos! Até lá, dava tempo de elaborar centenas de explicações. E não vou fazer mau julgamento aqui: aquela loira gelada sempre teve atitudes dignas e contidas diante da filha biológica.

A piscina acabou ficando para a manhã depois de uma noite mal dormida. Fazia meses que não colocava biquíni. Que delícia. Verão era a melhor estação do ano. Logo cedinho, só com um suco no estômago, fui até o saudoso quintal. Agora tinha uma rede de proteção na piscina por causa de Beth. Precisava tirar os pinos em volta antes de remover a lona térmica. Era só um detalhe a mais de algo que tinha feito milhares de vezes. Um alongamento rápido e água. Delícia sentir depois de tanto tempo a água me envolvendo por completo. Mergulhar era como voar em um meio denso, entende? Sensação boa poder se locomover sem colocar os pés no chão. Tem o barulhinho da água, você pára de pensar em bobagens para se concentrar em controlar a respiração. Delícia dois, a missão. Fora que não existe exercício melhor.

Perdi um pouco de massa muscular depois que mudei para Nova York, mesmo integrando o programa esportivo da escola: além das aulas de educação física ainda fiz natação no verão (onde eu chutei alguns traseiros nerds), atletismo no inverno (regular: tinha resistência, mas pouca velocidade) e fui um fiasco na esgrima na primavera (o que não me impediu de ir até o fim só para fazer raiva naquelas bitches da escola). Uma guria que gostava do Paul, meu namorado ou ex, não sei... ela tentou se aproveitar do meu fiasco, mas cuidei dela: introduzi o banho de slushies em Stuyvesant. Disparo duplo. Fui suspensa por dois dias – um para cada copo de 500ml –, mas valeu à pena. Ninguém mexe com uma Berry-Lopez. Aliás, mexe, quando a Berry-Lopez em questão é Rachel, e não eu, Santana.

Paul estava com a família em Maryland. Ele conseguiu entrar para a MIT e como teoricamente eu iria para Harvard, moraríamos na mesma cidade, quem sabe juntos. Não estava animada. Gostava de Paul, era um cara gentil e muito ambicioso. Não era grande coisa na cama. Melhorou depois que ensinei dois ou três truques. Nunca chegou perto de Puck. Muito menos da Brit. Saudades dela. Muitas. Nossas vidas tomaram rumos tão estranhos que o nosso contato se reduziu a raros telefonemas. E não peça a Brit para usar internet. Ela se confunde com tantas redes sociais, endereços de e-mail e senhas. Eu mesma a ajudei a abrir pelo menos cinco contas de e-mail, até que resolvi virar administradora de uma delas. Só que ela não repassava o endereço novo para ninguém, então a conta ficava praticamente inativa. Era complexo. Não é que Brit não fosse esperta. A maioria dos professores e aquele bando de alunos perdedores não sabiam que só bastava explicar de outra forma para que ela pudesse absorver a informação. Era só relacionar a lição com uma determinada imagem, ela aprendia. Brit tinha memória fotográfica impressionante. Conseguia reproduzir qualquer passo de dança que visse. Na cama então... putz, que saudades...

Ela dança. Em Los Angeles. Estava ganhando o próprio dinheiro colocando alguns garotos da Disney no chinelo com seus passos geniais. Acho que ela estava no lugar certo. Certo?

Do fundo da piscina, vi pés rompendo a superfície. Rachel. Usei a parede para me impulsionar até o outro lado e subir ao lado dela. Era uma tentação puxá-la de roupa e tudo.

"O que está te afligindo dessa vez?" – Rachel estava séria, com aquela postura mais relaxada de corpo que fazia sempre que se mostrava disposta a ouvir meus problemas. Até que seria bom conversar com ela sem ter Quinn por perto.

"Você e Quinn gritando igual hienas no quarto ao lado?"

"Hienas? Por mais que se seja natural perder o controle vocal durante o sexo, tenho certeza que eu jamais soaria como uma hiena. Quinn, com certeza, não." – Por deus, e ela ainda respondia! – "Tenho certeza que não é isso que está te aborrecendo, garota Harvard." – Era isso. – "É isso?" – como raios ela fazia isso?

"O quê?"

"Harvard?"

"Não! Por que eu teria algum problema com a maior universidade do mundo?"

"Me diz você."

"Só não estou certa de algumas coisas, ok? E como raios você sabia?"

"Você ainda não acredita que tenho sexto sentido? Principalmente em relação a alguém com quem dividi um espaço escuro, apertado e cheio de água por oito meses e meio? Depois, toda vez que você nada de manhãzinha é porque alguma coisa está incomodando."

"Entendi o seu ponto" – jurava que Rachel era meio bruxa às vezes. Não havia que pudesse enganá-la quando estava prestando atenção. Ficou me encarando, aguardando a resposta. Do jeito que era, obsessiva como era, se eu adiasse, com certeza me lembraria na hora mais inoportuna – "Eu não estou certa se quero ir para Harvard."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu gosto de Nova York, estou confortável lá, não estou a fim de mudar de estado pelo segundo ano seguido, porque Columbia também é uma das melhores universidades do mundo, bem melhor conceituada que a NYU, me desculpe mencionar, porque a Columbia tem programas integrados com Harvard, e porque os três patetas podem trocar os pés pelas mãos sem alguém racional por perto."

"E Paul?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Você não estavam planejando morar juntos em Cambridge?"

"Paul é legal."

"Oh!" – me afastei da borda para dar mais algumas braçadas. Passou a vontade de puxar Rachel para dentro da piscina e eu só queria esquecer meus problemas. Meu reino por uma garrafa de vodca. "Zaide comprou camisetas..." – acenei positivo assim que cheguei novamente a borda que Rachel estava sentada – "nossos pais não estão exatamente cautelosos nos comentários" – acenei novamente – "E tem..."

"Ray, você poderia me dizer alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"

"Não quero que você vá... para Harvard." – meu coração pulou uma batida – "Não entenda como inveja ou descaso, talvez seja mais egoísmo, mas é que a gente passou um ano complicado que, ainda assim foi um dos melhores da minha vida. E agora você está toda pressionada para ir a Harvard, enquanto tudo que eu queria era que você ficasse comigo e Quinn e Mike em nossa casa em Nova York... no nosso apartamento. E por mais que eu ame Quinn e saiba que Mike é muito protetor, não sei se estaria preparada para ficar longe da minha única família na cidade... você sabe... de sangue." – sorri e saí da piscina para ficar sentada na borda ao lado da minha irmã. Ela nem reclamou do aguaceiro que escorria do meu corpo e molhava um pouco a roupa dela.

"Isso vai ser pior do que a briga que comprei com nosso pai para ir a Stuyvesant" – foi a vez dela acenar – "Vai ser melhor esperar a gente chegar da Espanha para das as boas notícias." – Rachel acenou novamente – "Vamos ter que cruzar os dedos para que zaide não fique tão nervoso a ponto de cortar a grana da mensalidade ou eu vou ter que encontrar um super-emprego de meio período para poder pagar as contas."

"Santy, diz uma coisa que eu não saiba?"

"Estou grávida do Paul."

Rachel ficou tão pálida que eu precisei segurá-la caso desmaia-se. Acredito que quase aconteceu mesmo. Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou abrindo e fechando a boca como peixe fora d'água e acho que ela ia ter um AVC. Não agüentei. Era a coisa mais engraçada do mundo! Caí na gargalhada dessas de perder o fôlego.

"Você é um monstro!" – Rachel protestou feio, mas eu não estava nem aí.

"E você sempre cai que nem uma patinha."

...

Papi tinha alguns propósitos não declarados com essa viagem à Espanha. Ele clamava que deveríamos manter a tradição de nossas viagens de verão com a família, mesmo quando Rachel e eu já morávamos fora de casa. Até aí, eu concordava. Acontece que a família agora incluía Shelby, Beth e Quinn. Era justo e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Rachel e eu tínhamos uma dinâmica própria com nossos pais. Não sabia o que esperar de uma viagem sem papai e com mais três elementos extras.

Tentei encontrar razões para a tradicional viagem perdesse o ponto. A família agora era nova? Certamente. Shelby é minha mãe e namorava meu pai. Beth é a minha irmãzinha. Mas tinha a sensação de que havia algo mais nessa história. Minha aposta: ele ia anunciar o noivado em algum programa clichê com todos nós, talvez num desses restaurantes com vista para uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego. Rachel, como sempre, ficou tão animada com a viagem e as férias que convenceu papi de que Quinn deveria vir conosco já fazendo planos particulares cheios de terceiras intenções. Quando é que ela teria a chance de ter uma lua de mel com Quinn num lugar paradisíaco com o patrocínio de papi? Pensar em minha irmã fazendo sexo com aquela Barbie sempre me revirava o estômago.

Papi queria que ficássemos o tempo todo juntos, mas Rachel mudou os planos. Ela e Quinn seguiram de trem para Barcelona no dia seguinte que desembarcamos na Espanha. Fiquei com papi, Shelby e Beth em Madrid e nós nos encontraríamos com o casal de coelhos desesperados apenas na semana seguinte. Por outro lado, foi melhor assim. Eu não consegui resolver todas as pendências que tinha com papi e Shelby, mas foi uma semana de paz onde pude esquecer um pouco mais os problemas. Fui assistir a um jogo de futebol com papi no estádio do Real Madrid, Shelby Beth e eu fizemos muitas compras. Vi uma peça de dança flamenca e fiz turismo regular sozinha ou junto aos meus pais. Enfim, aproveitei bem a cidade.

Na véspera de viajar a Barcelona para encontrar Rachel e Quinn, não estava com espírito bom para sai e passei o dia na piscina do hotel.

"Usted no debe beber, hija" – estava com uma caixinha tetra pak de vinho em mãos, igual aquelas de suco industrializado. Eles vendiam essas coisas boas em Madrid.

"Aquí se puede beber. Se permite desde hace 14 años." – ofereci uma bicada no meu vinho, mas meu pai se recusou.

"Es un país de locos."

"O de sábios." – rimos um pouco.

"Santana, qué pasa com usted?" – ele me encarou sério, de um jeito que derrubava qualquer muro que tentava construir para me esconder.

"No sé lo que estás hablando, papi."

"Tú no ir a divertirse, no busca hacer amigos, estar en mi compañía y su madre y Beth todo el tiempo. Esto no le es."

O vinho acabou mais depressa do que queria e precisava e meu pai ainda estava me encarando com rosto sério, mas com aqueles olhos que asseguravam que ele me amava incondicionalmente. Como era difícil manter as coisas pra eu mesma em situações como aquela. E as quatro latinhas de vinho que tomei ao todo pouco ajudavam.

"No estoy segura se quiero ir a Harvard."

"Por qué no?" – o tom de voz dele foi mais ríspido, surpreso.

"Tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que quiero para mi vida."

"Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, ahora me dise que tiene dudas?" – devia ter ficado com a minha boca fechada. Eu sabia que era melhor deixar o assunto para depois da viagem – "Por casualidad crees que las cosas son dáciles? Que basta chasquear los dedos y hacer su voluntad?"

"Papi…"

"Sabes qué? No voy a dejar que tú arruine mis vacaciones" – papi se levantou obviamente nada feliz – "Sólo habla conmigo otra vez cuando algo de sentido entrar en la cabeza."

Era oficial: estava com um problemão em mãos. Do jeito que papi saiu pisando duro para dentro do hotel, garanto que se zaide aparecesse naquele momento, os dois apertariam as mãos e se uniriam para aplicar qualquer castigo ou punição sem se importarem se eu já era uma garota crescida, maior de idade, apta a tomar minhas próprias decisões. Fui ao bar e voltei com mais caixinhas de vinho. Depois da conversa com papi, decidi que beberia todas. Sairia daquele pátio de recreação do hotel miando, confundindo macaco com cachorro. Mas não tive a chance de ultrapassar o meu médio estado de embriaguez. Shelby foi ao meu encontro ficando a minha frente de braços cruzados, rosto fechado e um olhar de águia.

"O que raios aconteceu? E por que o seu pai está lá em cima xingando você e todos os seus descendentes até a sexta geração?"

"Filhas nascem para dar desgosto. Li essa frase num livro. Legal, não é mesmo?"

"Não. Esse é o tipo da frase que o meu pai diria. Não é legal, Santana. Sem conversinhas, diga o que houve?"

"Eu só disse que não tinha certeza de que queria ir para Harvard. Não foi grande coisa."

"Ok! Isso explica porque você está agindo estranho na viagem. O que não entendo neste momento é por que não quer ir estudar em Harvard? Por um acaso se descobriu atriz, quer largar tudo e viver o sonho da Broadway igual a sua irmã?"

"Por Deus, não! Eu só queria ir para a Columbia em vez de Harvard. Mas tudo mundo pirou com a minha admissão na maior universidade do mundo que eu fiquei sem saída" – o vinho estava começando a trabalhar o meu favor – "Eu não quero ir para Mass, para Cambridge, nem morar junto com o Paul. Aliás, eu nem o acho mais tão interessante assim... Em Nova York, pelo menos eu tenho a minha casa e os três patetas."

"Então você não quer largar os estudos, mudar para um circo de charlatães e se casar com um bêbado viciado em pôquer?"

"Não!" – Meu deus, o que esses dois andaram conversando?

Shelby pegou a minha caixinha e jogou no lixo. Depois me pegou pelo braço e me puxou para dentro do hotel sem se comover com os meus protestos. Levou-me para o meu quarto e me jogou uma toalha limpa do hotel. Mandou que eu tomasse um banho e que fosse dormir. Não sairia de lá enquanto eu estivesse no meu primeiro sono. Eu não entendi se ela estava muito brava comigo ou se só estava me ajudando. De qualquer forma, o filtro solar estava me deixando agoniada e precisava de um banho. Quando voltei ao quarto, Shelby estava arrumando as minhas coisas. Partiríamos no final da manhã e eu não tinha mesmo arrumado a minha mala. Ela se deitou comigo. Foi uma sensação estranha. Pela primeira vez na vida tive a minha mãe ao meu lado, me abraçando até que eu dormisse. Foi... diferente e bom.

Acordei com uma leve dor de cabeça. Não deveria ter bebido tanto vinho sem água fundamental para prevenir a ressaca. Encontrei o resto da família no quarto ao lado se preparando para pegar o trem para Barcelona. Papi me deu bom dia, Shelby me deu um beijo na cabeça enquanto Beth, já arrumada com um vestidinho azul de verão e cabeço amarrando num rabo de cavalo, tentava me escalar. Peguei aquele chumbinho no colo.

"Se você quer ir para Columbia em vez de Harvard... não faço objeção" – Papi colocou a mão no meu ombro, me assegurando de suas palavras – "É uma boa universidade e você ainda poderá ficar junto da sua irmã. Isso será bom!"

"Mas não sei se zaide vai aceitar. Para ele, ou era MIT ou Harvard e não havia uma terceira opção. E o senhor não vai conseguir pagar Columbia e NYU ao mesmo tempo sem a ajuda dele. O seu salário de chefe do centro cirúrgico não é tão bom assim..."

"Eu mesmo vou conversar com o seu avô, ok? E eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso. Garanto que quando voltarmos, você vai a Columbia e vai fazer a sua matrícula. O resto é comigo..." – fiquei sem palavras. Coloquei Beth no chão antes de correr e abraçar papi em agradecimento. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de salvar a minha vida – "Agora será que você pode finalmente pode começar a aproveitar as férias junto com a sua família?"

...

Numa comparação grosseira, Madrid é como Nova York e Barcelona é Los Angeles. A primeira tem ótima vida noturna, muitas opções de lazer, vida cultural riquíssima. Barcelona tem tudo isso também, mas com menos gente, praias e uma arquitetura espetacular. E fala aqui alguém que não dá a mínima para esse detalhe. Se em Madrid os serviços são bons, em Barcelona são perfeitos. Se comparado a Nova York, bom, digo que a cidade onde moro perderia de goleada. Mas existem dois defeitos fundamentais em Barcelona. Um é o catalão. Que coisa mais difícil de entender mesmo para mim, que falo espanhol (ou melhor castelhano, como se diz aqui) fluentemente e com sotaque americano quase nulo. Rachel tem mais sotaque. Ela entrega que ela é americana. Enfim, não há problema para se comunicar numa cidade cosmopolita como Barcelona. Fale um espanhol... castelhano bem dito e tudo está certo. Ainda assim, há aqueles que te responde, vira as costas, fala catalão – essa língua caipira e metida a querer ser francês –, para fazer alguns comentários seja lá de que natureza for que, com certeza, o indivíduo não está interessado que você entenda. A segunda coisa ruim em Barcelona (na Espanha como um todo) é o Euro: tudo é mais caro.

Chegamos a Barcelona ainda pela tarde. Quinn e Rachel já esperavam na estação. Quinn tentou fazer uma média com o sogro, balbuciou algumas parcas frases em espanhol com um sotaque ridículo. Pior foi ver aquele sorrisão de bobona apaixonada da Rachel. Aquilo era nauseante. Seguimos para o apartamento que papi alugou de um amigo por um preço camarada, abaixo do preço de mercado. E que apartamento! Um luxo de três quartos muito bem mobiliado e decorado. Beth e eu dividimos um quarto, Quinn e Rachel já estavam se aproveitando do apartamento inteiro há alguns dias. Papi e Shelby finalmente iam poder ter um momento a sós. Eu é que havia perdido o meu agora com a pequena. Não que estivesse afim! Pela manhã, Quinn e Rachel foram comigo alugar a bicicleta. Era a melhor forma de aproveitar as praias da cidade.

Mas eu queria saber menos das bicicletas e mais do sol naquela areia fina e dourada. Que saudades de uma boa praia. A última vez que estive numa praia decente foi no Rio de Janeiro, quando tinha 14 anos. Precisava correr atrás do prejuízo. Rachel estava bronzeada (ela ficava com uma cor maravilhosa, que inveja), Quinn vermelha e eu ainda com ainda com a palidez de Nova York. Saco!

"Quais os bons lugares que vocês descobriram por aqui?" – perguntei a Quinn enquanto ela reforçava o protetor solar fator mil.

"Tem uma casa noturna próxima à praia do centro. É muito boa e bem mais limpa e civilizada do que aquelas de Nova York".

"Quem indicou?"

"Manolo" – falou o nome com um sotaque engraçadíssimo. Bem gringo – "Ele mora lá no prédio. Deu em cima de Rachel, mas mostrei qual era o lugar dele" – imagino a cena da bitch em ação para defender o território.

Os anos em Lima me ensinaram a não subestimar Quinn e nunca relaxar por completo ao lado dela. É uma líder natural extremamente manipulativa. É também alguém muito perigoso quando quer passar por cima de alguns corpos e o faz com maestria. Quinn raramente conseguia me atingir de forma direta porque eu me policiava e dava pouca munição. Mas quando queria me ferrar de alguma forma, ela procurava meios de fazê-lo por terceiros. Circulando as pessoas próximas, fazendo acordos ou manipulando meus desafetos. Foi assim que ela me manteve abaixo dela na cheerios mesmo não sendo a melhor dançarina ou a de melhor forma física.

Quinn não hesita em jogar sujo. Foi dessa forma que ela conseguiu de volta a posição de capitã depois de Beth. Nem sempre jogo limpo, confesso. Mas a minha sinceridade e meu sangue quente diminuem meu poder de fogo nesse jogo em que Quinn é uma professora. Se gosto de Quinn? A resposta é "respeito mais do que gosto". Éramos colegas e aliadas pela necessidade e circunstâncias, jamais fomos amigas. Ainda é assim, só que em vez de "colega", ela virou minha cunhada. O pior é que ela ama de verdade a minha irmã. Até um cego vê. Rachel a tornou mais maleável e sensível. Bom, a vida e Beth fizeram parte no processo. Quinn não me prejudicaria, pelo menos não como nos tempos de Lima, por causa da Rachel. E eu digo o mesmo de minha parte. Mesmo assim, a providência manda que se tenha sempre um pé atrás com ela. Confiava em Quinn desconfiando. Sempre!

"Esse Manolo é bonito? Rachel não está disponível, mas a irmãzinha dela aqui está."

"Paul já sabe disso?"

"Saberá assim que voltarmos."

Manolo tinha charme. Não era nenhum Gael Garcia Bernal, mas ei, não era de se desperdiçar. Ficamos naquele mesmo dia, depois de nos conhecer e ir a tal casa noturna. Era um lugar mais limpo porque era freqüentado pelos burguesinhos de Barcelona. Quinn era burguesa, mesmo que naquele momento fosse pobre. Eu preferia os pubs barulhentos de Nova York e de Londres. De qualquer forma, a música era agradável, a bebida não era má e tinha vários ambientes de dança, para beber e conversar ou para se agarrar com alguém. Manolo também era um burguês e não poderia pensar diferente de um morador de um edifício de classe média alta com vista para o mar. Estudava arquitetura e era bom em contar vantagem. Só resolvi ficar com ele porque não tinha nada melhor em vista e sempre se podia explorar tipinhos como Manolo na maior facilidade.

Numa tarde, dois dias antes de nossa volta, quando os outros tinham ido fazer turismo na cidade decidi transar com Manolo. Não tinha preservativos em minha mala. Também nunca confio nos homens e prefiro sempre ter um ao alcance das minhas mãos. Antes de descer para comprar, fui checar na mala de papi para ver se achava algum e, assim, poder economizar um dinheiro. Não tinha certeza se ele tinha. Sabia que Shelby tomava anticoncepcional, ainda assim, a prudência mandava ter alternativas ao alcance. E papi era um sujeito sensato. Passei a mão dentro dos pequenos compartimentos da mala dele e encontrei uma caixa... com um anel... de noivado. O tesão passou. Manolo passou. Então eu saquei tudo. Papi ia pedir a mão de Shelby. Não tinha certeza se já o tinha feito. Iria investigar.

"Papi?" – puxei conversa numa das raras oportunidades em que eu e Rachel estávamos a sós com ele. Naquele caso, na manhã da véspera do nosso retorno, nós três estávamos na cozinha preparando um café da manhã, aproveitando que Quinn, Shelby e Beth já tinham descido para a praia em frente ao apartamento. "Esta pensando em casarse? Con Shelby?"

Ele me olhou assustado. Rachel estava ainda mais. Cuspiu o suco, daqueles jeitos que o líquido sai pelo nariz.

"Qué está diciendo?" – Rachel mal se limpou – "Pai?"

"Vi El anillo de compromiso em su bolsa." – expliquei melhor.

"Santana! Usted no tenía derecho a tocar mis cosas." – papi estava ficando nervoso.

"Fue um accidente! Buscava condones!" – procurei logo me defender.

"Pai, esto es cierto?" – Rachel falou com mais cuidado, em tom mais cauteloso – "Te quieres casar?"

"Shelby dijo que no" – por trás do rosto fechado e da voz firme, vi que meu velho estava ferido. E muito – "Sus madre dijo que era demasiado pronto." – virou as costas para nós e fingiu estar concentrado em lavar as louças.

Aquilo teve um impacto de uma bomba na minha cabeça. Ver meus pais casados seria estranho. Vê-los separados seria pior. Rachel abraçou papi para confortá-lo enquanto eu não pude reagir, chocada demais. Interessante é que papi ficou dizendo palavras de conforto, como se fôssemos nós quem precisasse disso. Eu não consegui mais olhar nos olhos de Shelby pelo resto do dia. Rachel... bom, ela tomou uma atitude mais dramática.

Voltamos para casa em clima de velório e nos despedimos ainda no aeroporto de Nova York. Papi, Shelby e Beth pegaram conexão para Ohio enquanto eu, Rachel e Quinn pegamos um táxi. Nos dias seguintes, enquanto eu estaria fazendo minha matrícula em Columbia e Quinn e Rachel em NYU, Shelby estava pegando as coisas dela e de Beth de nossa casa em Lima. Meu pai apareceu de olhos inchados quando falou conosco por skype pela primeira vez desde que retornamos da Espanha. Ia ser difícil perdoar a minha mãe.


	16. Inversão de hierarquia

**INVERSÃO DA HIERARQUIA**

"Vocês o quê?"

"Quinn e eu vamos dormir juntas, no mesmo quarto, e você vai ficar agora com o Mike" – Rachel repetiu pausando palavra por palavra com a cara mais lavada do mundo enquanto Quinn tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto – "Ou é isso ou é fazer todos os serviços domésticos da casa."

"Inclusive desentupir a pia, lavar o banheiro, aspirar o carpete e limpar todos os armários... sozinha" – Quinn complementou. Era oficial, eu a odiava.

Não acredito que cheguei a esse ponto de humilhação. Logo na primeira semana de aula, percebi que seria humanamente improvável fazer a minha grade de horários e créditos de forma satisfatória e ainda estagiar na Weiz Co. A faculdade de negócios da Columbia estava muito longe de ser mais um desses cursinhos de Administração meia-boca que as pessoas fazem nas Community Colleges só para obter um certificado. Ou eu trabalhava ou eu estudava. Até poderia fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo se não houvesse tantas cobranças por um aproveitamento acadêmico perfeito nas minhas costas.

Depois que papi conversou com zaide e eu expliquei minha situação ao senhor Weiz, tive sinal verde para continuar com meus planos, mas com algumas condições relacionadas aos estudos na Columbia, que basicamente implicavam em mais estudo. Zaide pagava integralmente a minha mensalidade. Papi pagava a mensalidade da Rachel para ela ser artista na NYU. Senhor Weiz se ofereceu para ajudar com metade do aluguel em troca de trabalho futuro. A gente teria de pagar a outra metade do aluguel, mais condomínio, mais despesas diárias, mais despesas relacionadas à universidade.

Nossos salários somados dariam conta do recado e até com alguma folga, como foi ao longo do ano anterior. E sim, com nossas contas sempre em dia, não tivemos o menor problema em renovar o contrato em mais um ano de locação com reajuste mínimo. Mas a partir do momento em que eu não pude mais contribuir as coisas mudaram de figura. Mike e Quinn continuariam a pagar a outra metade do aluguel. Rachel fazia o grosso do supermercado e o meu dinheiro deveria pagar o condomínio e despesas complementares. Como precisei deixar o esquema, alguns ajustes deveriam ser feitos. Foi por isso que reuni os três patetas para refazer os cálculos. Coloquei nossa planilha orçamentária na mesa, de uma forma bem simplificada porque estava lidando com artistas, em outras palavras, gente sem noção da realidade.

Rachel deixou o elenco de "Songbook" após um ano por uma oportunidade melhor. A R&J começou a produção de outra peça e o produtor Roger Benz a chamou para fazer testes para outra peça com a diretora Emilly Colen. Rachel conseguiu o papel de Sadie na adaptação off-Broadway de "Across The Universe" por um salário mensal de 3 mil dólares. Foi um golaço, sobretudo porque esse espetáculo tinha todas as chances de ser não apenas duradouro, como também teria temporadas na Broadway. Com isso, Rachel tornou-se o maior salário da casa e eu tinha minhas dúvidas se a carreira universitária dela iria durar. Quinn continuou no seu emprego de meio período como assistente de produção com o salário de 700 dólares com direito a reembolso de eventuais despesas de transporte, alimentação (dos chefes) e etc, mais os extras dos trabalhos freelers cada vez mais frequentes. Em meses muito produtivos, Quinn conseguia fazer quase 2 mil dólares, mas a renda cairia com o início das aulas dela na NYU.

Chegamos às somas e divisões. Nosso aluguel era de 1,4 mil dólares mais 500 da taxa de condomínio. Quinn e Mike pagavam cada 350 dólares do aluguel mais 50 dólares que iam obrigatoriamente para Bobby, o nosso caixa coletivo em forma de pote com cabeça de hipopótamo. O resto do dinheiro era deles e eu não tinha nada com isso. Não que se conseguisse fazer muita coisa com 350 dólares numa cidade como Nova York. Comigo fora do jogo, Rachel teria de pagar os 500 dólares de condomínio e fazer o grosso do mercado, uma média de 500 dólares também (atividade que Mike e Quinn também deveriam ajudar um pouco porque não seria justo), mais os 100 de Bobby (meu e dela). Ainda sobraria uma boa grana. Então coloquei nosso orçamento à mesa, falei abertamente sobre o meu problema e contei não com a aceitação dos outros, mas de Rachel. Ela era quem me sustentaria na prática. Os outros só investiam dinheiro pra ter o direito ao teto.

Para ser sincera, eu esperava a "contrapartida" e a requisição de mudança de quartos. Mas não aceitaria sem algumas negociações.

"Vocês não me consultaram sobre a troca" – Mike reclamou – "Eu não topo! Ela já me deixa maluco só em convivermos sob o mesmo teto. Eu não sobreviveria se a gente dividisse o quarto também. Que Santana faça todos os serviços domésticos."

"Todos um caramba, eu ainda sou aquela que controla as contas por aqui e que vai ao banco pagar nossas dívidas. E tem os meus serviços prestados como agente dos dois, dos quais não fui paga. Uns 10% do valor do contrato. Eu quero fazer meus direitos valer. Eu faço o mercado e lavo as roupas... e saboto menos a vida amorosa do casal 20."

"Compras, roupas e a cozinha. Mais dormir no quarto meu quarto e de Mike nos fins de semana" – Quinn propôs.

"Continua alto. Compras, roupas, as louças apenas e dormir no outro quarto aos domingos" – rebati.

"Compras, roupas, louças, dormir no outro quarto duas vezes por semana em dias não determinados e..." – Rachel tinha um sorriso maléfico no rosto – "inversão de hierarquia."

Quinn e Mike não entenderam. Era uma coisa de quando éramos pequenas. Dizia que por ser 29 minutos mais velha, estava numa posição acima e, por isso mesmo, estaria no comando. Rachel levou essa brincadeira à sério e muitas vezes se comportava como se fosse uma irmã menor. Digo, como se fosse anos mais nova que eu. A minha autoridade foi imposta de várias outras formas, até fisicamente. Não é que Rachel aceitasse como uma cordeirinha. Longe disso. Não foram poucas vezes que discutimos em público e que nos pegamos em casa em murros, arranhões e empurrões. Eu era cabeça dura. Ela era cabeça dura. Mas sempre soube ter vantagem sobre minha irmã.

Dessa vez, não tinha muita saída. Eu não tinha mais emprego, não poderia fazer cobranças a papi e nem pedir um centavo a mais que fosse para zaide, que já não gostou muito de pagar Columbia. Estava de mãos atadas e sabia que estava seriamente encrencada quando vi aquele brilho nos olhos de Rachel. Aceitar inversão de hierarquia significava permitir que Rachel tivesse um poder que ela nunca teve sobre mim.

"De jeito nenhum. Meus 29 minutos de vantagem são sagrados. Eu não tenho culpa que deus me fez nascer primeiro."

"Inversão de hierarquia!" – repetiu com mais ênfase. Ela não mudaria de ideia.

"Você venceu!" – eu iria me arrepender.

Rachel bateu palmas, fez "high five" com Quinn e Mike e me deu um beijo carinhoso na cabeça.

"Depois das louças, não se esqueça de tomar um banho e fazer o dever de casa, ok? Eu vi que você chegou reclamando da quantidade de coisas e que precisava estudar, então maninha, nariz nos livros porque eu vou querer conferir suas notas no final do semestre" – eu não sabia se eu queria morrer, matar Rachel ou esganar Quinn e Mike e riam da minha cara. Acho que tudo isso ao mesmo tempo – "E se não se importa, hoje você vai dormir no quarto do Mike."

Era oficial: eu estava ferrada.

...

Faculdade era uma jornada que poderia se tornar solitária se você não soubesse lidar com as adversidades. O volume de tarefas era terrível e eu achava que os professores não tinham noção de que as pessoas tinham uma vida fora da sala de aula. Isso não ajudava a fazer muitas amizades. Alguns colegas de classe olhavam muito para cifras antes de estabelecer o ciclo de relacionamentos. Na faculdade de negócios da Columbia, assim como em qualquer universidade grande, o mundo era dividido entre os alunos pobres, os ricos e os que flutuavam entre dois mundos sem conseguir fazer parte de nenhum deles. Eu estava no terceiro caso. Na classe sobre sistema financeiro eu olhava para a minha direita da sala de aula em forma de auditório e via o grupo elitista.

Brandon Stoles, loiro, pele perfeita, alto (mas não ridiculamente alto como Finn), super charmoso e achava que podia comer todas as meninas do campus quando bem entendesse. Bens familiares eram avaliados em pouco mais de 700 milhões, fora o dinheiro que circulava em caixa nas empresas de cosmético. O sabão líquido que eu gostava de usar vinha das fábricas do pai dele. Josh Faour, pele branca, cabelos negros. Nem as espinhas e o aparelho nos dentes faziam as meninas se afastarem dele e dos 530 milhões em bens. Anita Laurence, morena sem sal e herdeira única de uma fortuna avaliada em 590 milhões de uma rede de haras e produtos especiais pra cavalos. O pai dela era campeão olímpico de hipismo. Ela dava para todos os caras daquele ciclo de "amizades". Falei de Fatin Muntasir? O pai dele era um magnata do petróleo nos Emirados Árabes. Havia alguns outros bastardos que andavam com eles, filhos e filhas de advogados, banqueiros e políticos.

E tinha o outro lado. Dos garotos que entraram em Columbia por causa de bolsas de estudos. Andrew Mascarenhas, filho de brasileiro, pensava que seria o próximo Mark Zuckerberg. Por hora, ele precisava trabalhar no refeitório e fazer bicos como ser garçom nas festas dos otários da direita do auditório para conseguir pagar o dormitório e comer alguma coisa. Eu desconfiava que o bico que Izabella Richards fazia era de stripper. Era uma menina linda, de tirar o fôlego, e muito inteligente. Lucy Watson era um ser assexuado, tinha certeza, que saiu de Iwoa. Mike Goth era jogador de futebol americano da Columbia e esse era o único caso em que um indivíduo da ala pobre conseguia ser convidado para algumas festinhas dos milionários. Era quase a mesma coisa de ser exibido como um cavalo garanhão depois de um páreo a um grupo de ricos em black tie. Por último, tinha Matt Porter, um gêniozinho charmoso metido, idealista político, mas sem um centavo no bolso. Eu fiquei com ele uma vez numa festinha de dormitório e definitivamente dormiria com ele, mas a julgar nossas personalidades e ideais, nosso provável relacionamento seria algo semelhante ao que tive com Puck na época de escola.

Santana Berry-Lopez? O único bem concreto que papi tinha era uma casa confortável avaliada em 1,2 milhão na área nobre da inexpressiva Lima, Ohio. E o porsche! A empresa de zaide estava avaliada em 52 milhões (e operava no verde), a casa em Cleveland valia 1,5 milhão, mais uns 3 milhões em outros imóveis menores (nenhum na cidade de Nova York) e ele tinha um pouco mais em ações e outros investimentos. Tudo chegava a 70 milhões mais ou menos. Era uma bela fortuna que um dia seria deixada para mim e Rachel, mas que eu tinha a ingrata missão e desafio de pelo menos dobrar. Eu era uma milionária em teoria, mas não tinha um centavo no bolso na prática e ainda era sustentada pela minha irmã atriz da off-Broadway. As cifras da minha família não impressionavam a primeira turma. Acredite, eles eram capazes de falar o histórico financeiro de zaide antes de pronunciar o meu nome, para em seguida virarem as costas. Bando de idiotas. A turma comum era muito pouco interessante, então passei a andar mais com a ala bolsista de jogadores, strippers, nerds, assexuados e espertinhos que querem vencer na vida a qualquer custo sem deixar que eles entrassem na minha vida. Queria saber por que razão sempre terminava na companhia dos perdedores.

"Lopez!" – quando olhei para o lado para ver quem estava sussurrando meu nome enquanto o professor palestrava, um papel voou na minha cabeça. Recado de Matt perguntando se eu iria para o pub à noite. Peguei meu celular, digitei o número dele e mandei o texto com a resposta negativa. Estava atolada de coisas para fazer em casa. Era dia de pagar contas, separar a roupa para lavar e tinha dois ensaios para entregar na segunda-feira. Depois balancei o aparelho para Matt. Que tipo de gente ainda passava papelzinho com recado?

"Qual é Lopez? Vamos tomar uma cerveja! O que custa?" – o sorriso de Matt era perfeito, mas não me comovia.

"Três dólares e cinqüenta centavos a lata!" – o banco fecharia em meia hora. Precisava correr.

"Aonde vai com tanta pressa?"

"Pagar contas!" – por deus, Matt deveria tomar um simancol de vez em quando.

"E depois?"

"Matt. Faz o seguinte: eu saio contigo... amanhã. Manda um texto dizendo onde que eu te encontro."

Ele se deu por satisfeito. Cheguei quase no limite do tempo. Paguei o aluguel, o condomínio, contas ridículas de cartões com limites igualmente ridículos meu e da minha irmã e de Quinn. Mike não tinha cartão e acho que ele estava certíssimo. Peguei o metrô, fui para casa e, surpresa, não tinha minhas chaves. Fiz um esforço para lembrar onde poderia ter esquecido. Pela manhã, naquela confusão de sempre, Rachel me pressionou porque estava atrasada (ela e Quinn iam para a NYU de bicicleta). A Columbia ficava longe de onde morávamos, depois do Central Park.

Lembrei que, na correria, esqueci o meu molho de chaves em cima da mesa de refeições da nossa sala. Era frustrante! Eu nunca sabia onde Quinn poderia estar com o trabalho maluco que ela tinha. Naquela tarde, ela estava fazendo pesquisas em Nova Jersey. Não adiantaria. Mike estava fora da cidade com o elenco de "Songbook". Só me restava Rachel. E eu estava morrendo de fome, querendo ir ao banheiro e com parcos centavos no bolso. Isso descartava Mike. Andei até o teatro. Na entrada, telefonei a Rachel. Desligado. Se o segurança me barrasse, teria um treco.

"Não pode entrar, moça!" – eu tinha jogado pedra na cruz do dito rei dos judeus.

"Sou irmã de Rachel Berry-Lopez, ela está ensaiando 'Across The Universe' na sala..." – qual era mesmo... – "Richard Kiley!"

Era a segunda vez que ia àquele teatro. Não seria onde a peça seria encenada, mas o aluguel da sala era mais barata para ensaios. Havia um grupo mais famoso se preparando no mesmo complexo. Se não me enganava, era uma peça com Meg Ryan, daí a razão do pessoal da segurança estar mais xarope. Fiquei esperando uns cinco minutos, com mochila pesada nas costas (computador, um tijolo de livro e caderno de anotações), morrendo de fome e com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Que drama! O segurança me liberou e a primeira coisa que fiz foi correr para resolver meu problema fisiológico. Depois, aliviada, entrei na sala correta. Encontrei Rachel e colegas de elenco recebendo instruções do assistente de direção. Calculei meia hora para ter a chance de pegar as chaves de casa. Esperei mais de uma hora. E o pior era a fome que não permitia que me concentrasse para adiantar uma linha que fosse do meu ensaio. Também não tinha mais forças para andar. Sem mais, me encolhi numa das poltronas e cochilei.

"Santana?" – Rachel me sacudiu. Dois colegas de elenco estavam próximos, assistindo a cena da vida real – "O que houve?"

"Esqueci as chaves de casa..." – respondi mal-humorada – "Tô tonta de fome e tenho uma pá de coisas a fazer."

"Você não pagou as contas hoje?" – acenei positivo – "Não sobrou troco?"

"Centavos".

"Espera uns 10 minutos para a gente ir embora?"

Que escolha eu tinha? Rachel conversou com o diretor assistente e pegou alguns papéis. Não sabia o que era. Passamos numa lanchonete no mesmo quarteirão e Rachel me pagou um cheese burguer e um suco de laranja. Ela se limitou a um pedaço de torta de maçã. Não era uma situação fácil para mim e fazia um grande mal ao meu orgulho. No meu modo de ver as coisas, eu deveria cuidar Rachel, pagar os almoços e ajudar na escola, assim como fiz – e bem –, no ano anterior. Não mais. Enquanto abocanhava o meu lanche, a ficha caiu: a inversão da hierarquia foi pra valer. Na saída da lanchonete, Rachel colocou as coisas dela na cesta da bicicleta e apontou para a garupa.

"Ah, isso não!" – era eu quem sempre levava Rachel na garupa da bicicleta.

"Deixa de ser boba, Santy. Assim a gente chega mais rápido em casa... e já está escuro".

"Então eu pedalo e você vai na garupa".

"A gente reveza, ok?" – concordei.

Eu fiz um pouco mais da metade do caminho. Minhas pernas estavam me matando. Para a minha surpresa, Rachel pedalou muito mais rápido do que eu. Ela estava em grande forma. Eu subi as escadas enquanto Rachel trancava a bicicleta na lavanderia do prédio. Era onde elas eram deixadas por nós e pelos nossos vizinhos. Entrei em casa e vi minhas chaves e uma pinha de livros meus em cima da mesa redonda. Estavam ali só para me lembrar da quantidade de trabalhos que deveria fazer. Havia uma pilha de louça soja na cozinha. Aparentemente Quinn almoçou em casa. Fiquei com medo de ir ao banheiro e encarar o cesto de roupas que já transbordavam. Deu vontade de chorar.

"A louça hoje é minha!" – Rachel massageou ligeiramente meus ombros – "Não gaste a água quente toda, ok?"

Tomei banho, deitei na minha cama e apaguei.

Encontrei com Matt num sábado à noite. Com ele e o resto da gangue de perdedores que eu andava em Columbia. Dei uma tragada da erva para relaxar e bebi algumas cervejas. Izabella estava hilária em suas narrativas sobre desamores (ou talvez fossem histórias trágicas e só ríamos por causa do efeito da maconha). Descobrimos que Lucy sabia fazer malabarismo e que Andrew já fez algumas boas falcatruas para proveito próprio como hacker. Era uma turma divertida, isso não podia negar. No final da noite, Matt e eu saímos abraçados em direção ao dormitório dele. Dormimos juntos. Ele era bom.

Não fui à sinagoga naquele domingo de manhã. Seria uma falta de respeito aparecer com roupas fedendo a maconha e cerveja. Sem me despedir de Matt, catei minhas coisas e fui direto para casa. Ainda tinha que terminar um ensaio para entregar na segunda. No caminho, já perto do meu prédio, reparei num cartaz recém grudado. Show de Miley Cyrus em Nova York no mês seguinte. Meu coração pulou uma batida. Eu odiava a Miley Cyrus, mas Brittany fazia parte do grupo de dançarinos do show. Eu não poderia perder essa chance de vê-la.


	17. Brittany Salva

**BRITTANY SALVA**

Brittany não atendia meus telefonemas. E se tratando dela, tenho certeza que ela trocou de número porque fez alguma bobagem com o aparelho mais antigo ou perdeu o chip. Se não era isso, não tinha a menor explicação para seu desaparecimento. Brittany figurou no último vídeo clipe da Miley Cyrus dançando de forma sensual. Enquanto aquela Hannah Putana cantava mal e balançava os quadris contra a pélvis de um musculoso sem cérebro qualquer, Brittany estava no fundo da cena escorregando pelo corpo da outra guria como se estivesse se abaixando para fazer sexo oral. Eu só agüentei ver o clipe uma única vez. A música era um lixo mesmo! Eu não tinha o telefone da casa da Britt em Los Angeles e nem a escola de dança dela fornecia contatos. Diz que eu deveria entrar em contato com o agente do grupo para pedir permissão. Agente? Sério?

É bem verdade que às vezes atendia alguns telefonemas de pessoas procurando por Mike e Rachel. Na semana anterior intermediei para o meu amigo a participação em um comercial de uma pizzaria famosa de Long Island, daqueles que mostram os entregadores fazendo o impossível para entregar a pizza ainda quentinha onde quer que fosse. Era uma boa grana e mais uma vez eu consegui um pouco mais do que o oferecido. Bom, Mike era um ator iniciante, certo? Por que diabos uma dançarina precisaria o mesmo? Eu não estava sendo racional. Liguei para o tal agente, ele não acreditou em mim e me ignorou. Pedi para que Quinn ligasse fingindo ser uma jornalista da NYU solicitando uma entrevista. O sujeitinho até concordou, mas indicou outras pessoas para falar na "matéria". Quinn acabou entrevistando de verdade e foi esperta, tentou sondar sobre Brittany com os companheiros de grupo. A resposta mais comum foi de que a minha melhor amiga era a melhor das pessoas, mas que não estava por perto para poder falar e nem eles estavam autorizados a dar o contato. Quinn escreveu e publicou a reportagem no jornal da NYU. Acabou sendo convidada a trabalhar por lá e talvez aceitasse a oferta nos próximos semestres.

O pior é que ninguém da velha gangue tinha notícias. Mercedes estava em Chicago estudando design enquanto tentava gravar um disco. Era recusada pelas gravadoras porque sua voz era considerada comum. A indústria procurava alguém que fizesse frente à Janelle Monae entre as novas divas negras. Kurt, que estava em Los Angeles estudando moda, também não tinha notícias. Ninguém mais do antigo coral conseguiu sair de Ohio para fazer faculdade. Sam, Artie e Tina foram para a OSU e Finn ingressou na Community College. Ele era uma anta mesmo. Só me restava esperar o show e tentar fazer uma abordagem mais direta.

Matt e eu estávamos a caminho do teatro Public. Era onde "Across The Universe" seria encenado e o elenco passou a se encontrar por lá para os ensaios das cenas. Rachel estava animada porque o Public era um dos teatros off-Broadway mais tradicionais. A publicidade e expectativa em torno da peça cresciam e a estréia só seria no fim do próximo mês após quase quatro meses de ensaios. Mais próximo da estréia aconteceriam as festas de apresentação, coletivas de imprensa, enfim, coisas que acontecem no meio para a divulgação. O sucesso seria ótimo para Rachel, que teria o contrato renegociado após seis meses da peça em cartaz.

Matt passou dias insistindo para visitar o meu apartamento e conhecer a minha irmã. Achava que era meu namorado só porque a gente transou algumas vezes, incluindo as duas rapidinhas que tivemos pelos corredores do campus entre uma classe e outra. Então insistiu que deveria conhecer a família. Eu não queria levá-lo para casa naquela hora porque sabia que ficaríamos sozinhos e Matt iria querer transar. Eu não estava a fim.

"Sério? Você vai ao show da Miley Cyrus?" – Matt ficou me zoando.

"Não é por aquela sem-talento. Minha irmã é mil vezes melhor do que ela... por deus, eu sou mil vezes melhor!"

"Então?"

"Minha melhor amiga faz parte do grupo de dançarinos." – Matt pareceu que ficou satisfeito com a resposta.

Encontramos Quinn na porta do teatro falando ao celular. Pela cara, não estava feliz. Esperei ela resolver os problemas antes de me aproximar.

"Oi Quinn!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que odiasse acompanhar os ensaios de Rachel" – olhou para o relógio – "Inferno! Vai me desculpar, San, mas eu preciso correr para a um pedido insano do Roger. Houve uma emergência com o cenário da peça lá no Cherry Lane. Fala para a Rach que eu ligo se a gente tiver de cancelar o cinema. Mas os nossos planos ainda estão de pé por enquanto."

Acenou rapidamente para Matt e correu para rua desesperada por um táxi. Sempre achei que a gente andasse mais rápido de bicicleta nessa cidade.

"Uau! Que gata!"

"Minha cunhada!" – disse simplesmente.

"Desculpe se eu for indiscreto, mas não sabia que você tinha um irmão."

"Você não está sendo indiscreto, um pouco idiota, talvez. Quinn é a namorada da minha irmã."

"Você não disse que a sua irmã era..."

"Lésbica? Gay? Tem medo de dizer o nome?" – Matt olhou para o chão envergonhado provavelmente dele mesmo. Pelo menos eu esperava que fosse – "Não creio que Rachel esteja interessada em rótulos. Quinn é lésbica, no entanto."

Entramos no teatro. Eu gostava mais desse do que o anterior usado para os primeiros ensaios. Era mais pomposo, tinha mais jeito de teatro, com cheiro de umidade e ar denso típico dos edifícios antigos da cidade, apesar da excelente conservação. Nos dirigimos para o palco Newman, onde já foram encenados diversos musicais premiados por Tonys. E sim, todas essas histórias vieram de Rachel. Minha irmã estava sentada nas últimas fileiras, com as pernas esticadas apreciando um pão com salada e geléia de morango. Pão com geléia era ótimo. Pão com geléia e salada não tinha jeito de ser tão bom assim. Rachel tinha um paladar mais excêntrico do que o meu e fazia algumas combinações que eu julgava ser malucas. Em especial nos lanches que ela preparava de casa para economizar algum dinheiro.

"Santana!" – ela acenou de forma exagerada, como se eu a não tivesse a visto. Considerando que ela era uma anã dramática, não era de se surpreender – "Quem é o seu amigo?" – ela limpou a ponta dos dedos no guardanapo para cumprimentá-lo.

"Matt!" – abriu um sorriso ao corresponder o aperto de mãos – "O namorado!"

Rachel me olhou esquisito por um instante. Eu me olharia esquisito. Ela sabia da existência dos meus amigos da faculdade pelo pouco que contava. Também tinha uma vaga noção de que eu poderia estar transando com Matt. Mas daí se auto-proclamar namorado era outra história. Sinceramente, não entendia porque ele estava forçando um relacionamento estabelecido comigo. Olha para ele: tinha a maior pinta de Mark Ronson, era comunista wannabe (abuela arrasaria Matt com apenas cinco minutos de conversa), era esperto. Sempre tinha uma mulher afim. Então por quê? A remota possibilidade de ele, por um acaso, gostar de mim de verdade, não me convencia.

"Prazer, Matt!" – abriu um sorrisão. Ela sempre fazia isso – "Rachel Berry-Lopez."

"Santana disse que vocês eram gêmeas!"

"E somos... bivitelinas!" – Rachel respondeu a pergunta que era recorrente – "Quer dizer que fomos geradas por dois óvulos distintos..."

"Rachel!" – a interrompi – "Matt não precisa da aula de biologia" – também não queria dar explicações sobre a situação peculiar que envolveu nosso nascimento. Para falar a verdade, por alguma razão, sentia que quanto menos informações Matt tivesse, melhor.

"Qual a peça você vai encenar?" – Matt continuou a conversa ligeira enquanto olhava o espaço.

"Across The Universe" – pegou no fraco de Rachel. Era melhor sentar – "É a adaptação de um filme dirigido por Julie Taymor, que por sua vez foi inspirado na obra dos Beatles. Eu não sei se você teve a oportunidade de assistir, mas é uma história espetacular sobre luta pela liberdade e pelos ideais como pano de fundo, apesar de haver o romance entre os personagens Jude e Lucy como linha de frente."

"E você é Lucy?"

"Oh não! Eu serei Sadie, que é uma cantora aspirante de Nova York com quem Jude vai morar. Ela tem um relacionamento com o guitarrista Jojo, mas tem que lidar também com Prudence, que é uma menina apaixonada por ela" – eu não conseguia evitar o riso. Isso era quase a vida da minha irmã quando ela namorava Finn e tinha de lidar com as agressões gratuitas por ciúmes de Quinn. Na vida real, a menina ganhou. Na peça, o guitarrista era quem faturava.

Prudence era interpretada por Sarah Kleist, que era uma loira bem interessante. Bom, eu tinha alguma queda pelas loiras, mas prometi a mim mesma que seria fiel à Brittany no que diz respeito a ter qualquer envolvimento com outras mulheres. Oportunidades não faltaram. Conheci Sarah ali mesmo, no teatro. Ao contrário do que a minha cunhada pensava, não identifiquei a menor vibração gay na outra atriz. Pra mim, o ciúme dela que estava falando mais alto. Quinn pouco ligava para as cenas românticas entre Rachel e Lucas Hibbs, o belíssimo jovem ator negro que interpretava Jojo. Mas ela se contorcia toda vez que Sarah e a tal cena do beijo eram mencionadas na mesma frase. Eu nunca tinha visto até então. Teria a oportunidade de conferir durante ensaio geral aberto feito duas ou três semanas antes da estréia.

"Falando em Prudence, Quinn avisou que o programa que vocês duas combinaram está de pé até segunda ordem" – Rachel me olhou com cara de interrogação – "Quinn precisou sair correndo para resolver um problema em outra peça, acho, e pediu para dar o recado."

"Oh!"

"Se o programa furar, você pode sair para comer uma pizza comigo e Santana" – Matt ofereceu enquanto eu e Rachel trocamos olhares mais uma vez. Era coisa de irmãs. Às vezes a gente não precisava de palavras para saber o que a outra estava pensando. E Rachel me dizia telepaticamente que ela não foi com a cara de Matt.

"Seria adorável, tenho certeza" – disse com educação. O assistente de direção gritou por Rachel. O intervalo tinha acabado e ela precisava voltar a ensaiar.

Sentei na poltrona e vi a outra metade do sanduíche que Rachel havia deixado no ziploc. Experimentei e o gosto não era ruim. Estava com um pouco de fome mesmo. Acomodei-me na poltrona e assisti aos ensaios, que eram bem tediosos para quem os via de fora. Quem sabe Matt não sentia vontade de ir embora sem eu ter de escorraçá-lo. Estava com muita vontade de fazê-lo.

"Vamos para a sua casa? Você disse que morava aqui perto" – Matt disse sugestivamente próximo ao meu ouvido – "Tenho erva para que a gente possa ficar relaxados..."

"Não hoje!" – olhei sério para Matt – "Não gosto que os outros mudem o meu status de relacionamento do meu Facebook sem o meu conhecimento. E, por favor, não me confunda com uma junkie. Posso até fumar um pouco numa festinha ou outra. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja amiga da maconha, ok?"

Superestimei Matt. Ele não era tão esperto quanto pensei. Foi embora do teatro sem se despedir. Para mim foi um alívio. Peguei o meu computador e comecei a trabalhar em alguns ensaios pendentes. Minha casa não era tão perto assim e eu sempre poderia pegar uma carona na bicicleta da minha irmã. Rachel começou a cantar. "Your day breaks, your mind aches/ you find that all her words of kindness linger on/ when she no longer needs you". Parei de escrever e prestei atenção em Rachel soltando a voz acapela. "She wakes up, she makes up/ she takes her time and doesn't feel sha has to hurry/ she no longer needs you". Essa música não estava no filme, mas Rachel havia mencionado que havia algumas diferenças significantes na peça. Ela tinha um solo a mais do que a Sadie do filme, e presumi que fosse esta canção. "And in her eyes you see nothing/ no sign of love behind the tears/ cried for no one/ a love that should have lasted years". Não pude evitar, mas pensei em Brittany. Parecia até que Rachel estava cantando para mim. "You want her, you need her/ and yet you don't believe her/ when she says her Love is dead/ you think she needs you".

Tinha medo da razão por ter ficado comovida pela interpretação da minha irmã era da música ser uma realidade. Fazia quase um ano e meio que eu não a via pessoalmente. Era quase novembro, o outono já se fazia presente em Nova York. Brittany aparentava estar vivendo muito bem sem mim.

...

Aquele maconheiro do Johnny era o cara mais bem relacionado de Nova York. O amigo de um amigo dele seria chefe da segurança no show da Miley Cyrus. O local era uma casa de prestígio com capacidade para cinco mil cabeças. Mike me deu de presente um ingresso e comprou outro para ele. A propaganda da pizzaria foi um sucesso instantâneo sobre os entregadores que faziam até o impossível para entregar as pizzas ainda quentinhas. O truque, na verdade eram várias pequenas cozinhas espalhadas pela cidade acionadas somente com os pedidos dos bairros que deveriam atender. A matriz, para se comer na mesa, não atendia delivery algum. Mike assinou contrato de cinco mil dólares por três propagandas. Eu, é claro, como agente dele ganhei um ingresso do show como agradecimento e um livro de 300 dólares sobre sistemas de capital financeiro que estava precisando.

Johnny contou a novidade num desses dias que ele aparecia lá em casa para tomar uma cerveja e fazer uma boca livre. Quando soube que iríamos, disse que nos acompanharia porque estava louco para comer alguma das dançarinas. Não indo para cima da Brittany, estávamos conversados. Rachel se recusou a chegar até mesmo próxima ao local. Disse que se ouvisse a voz de Miley Cyrus, poderia ter uma crise labirintite. Ela passou a semana reclamando de uma dor fininha acima do quadril, mas culpou os ensaios da peça, que se tornaram mais físicos. Quinn ficou porque Rachel ficou e porque elas teriam o apartamento só para elas. Obviamente aquele seria um dia que eu teria de dormir no quarto com Mike, rezando para chegar e encontrar roupas limpas minhas em cima da cama de Quinn. Mão me arriscaria de novo em entrar no quarto aparentemente quieto.

Na primeira vez que eu entrei para pegar roupas limpas, vi Quinn dormindo abraçada a Rachel mal coberta por um lençol. Só virei o rosto e peguei minhas coisas o mais rápido possível. Da segunda vez, quando imaginava que seria a mesma coisa, eu flagrei Quinn fazendo coisas com a minha irmã e fiquei traumatizada. Não que Quinn estivesse fazendo algo fora do comum – basicamente ela estava comendo Rachel –, mas o efeito psicológico foi o mesmo de se flagrar os pais no ato. E como diabos Rachel conseguia ficar tão quieta? Na hora eu soltei um grito e corri para a sala envergonhada e agoniada para tirar aquela imagem atroz da minha mente. Rachel apareceu logo em seguida enrolada num hobby. Foi para brigar, mas desistiu da idéia quando viu que estava mortificada. Depois disso, pedi que sempre que Quinn fosse dormir com minha irmã, que elas separassem pelo menos um pijama no caso de eu estar fora de casa por alguma razão.

Fomos os três para o show. Mike e eu pela porta da frente e Johnny pelos fundos graças ao seu meio mundo de amizades. Era estranho estar naquele ambiente. Havia alguns fãs da época do seriado (os mais jovens), um monte de gente da comunidade gay e outras pessoas que não tinham nada a ver comigo. Mas eu não estava ali pela mulher que usaria o microfone e, ainda assim, seria capaz de usar playback. Mike e eu nos unimos a Johnny na arena e fomos o mais próximo possível do palco. Pelo menos até uma distância segura para não sermos esmagados pelo bando de fanáticos que ficavam no gargarejo. Esperamos o início do show. Começou com todos os clichês possíveis: som aumentando, banda aparecendo, a silhueta dos dançarinos através da fumaça, Cyrus saúda o público numa entrada de efeito, pirotecnia aqui e acolá e o sofrimento da música começa. Ainda não conseguia ver quem me interessava e as pessoas latas na minha frente não estavam colaborando.

"Olha a Brit!" – Mike apontou e se agitou.

Não tive dúvidas. Peguei Johnny, que era fisicamente mais forte que o magrelão do Mike, e pedi para ficar um tempo nos ombros dele. Procurar por Brit "por cima" era bem melhor. O feito de luzes no final da música atrapalhava, mas quando todas se acenderam para que o projeto de cantora pudesse conversar com o público, eu a vi vestida em trajes sexys ao lado de uns caras sem camisa. Estava linda. Brittany brilhava. Ela me viu. Foi mais à frente do palco e me encarou como se quisesse confirmar que eu era eu mesmo. Então abriu um sorrisão e acenou para mim para depois voltar às coreografias.

"BRIT!" – era a única coisa que eu gritava ao longo do show que, em si, não me interessava. As pessoas ao lado começaram a olhar curiosas. Pudera: 4.997 pessoas gritavam o nome e músicas de Miley Cyrus; três só gritavam por Brittany: até Johnny entrou na nossa farra.

Brittany, por sua vez, ficou mais no lado do palco que estávamos. Era como se quisesse fazer um show particular para nós... para mim.

"Que gostosa!" – Johnny gritou no meu ouvido – "Namorada sua?"

"Já foi!" – ele fez sinal do gueto que significava respeito.

No final do show, Johnny nos conduziu até o backstage onde o amigo do amigo estava nos esperando para facilitar a nossa entrada. Havia muita movimentação de bailarinos, do pessoal da produção e dos convidados usuais desses shows. Tinha também algumas pessoas credenciadas que pagavam uma fortuna só para poder ter acesso ao backstage para tirar fotos e pegar autógrafos com a Cyrus. E nós ali de penetra.

"Brit!" – Mike gritou.

Ela nos viu e correu em nossa direção. Abraçou Mike e depois me abraçou. Foi como se nada mais existisse.

"Não acredito que você está aqui" – o sorriso no rosto dela era enorme.

Ela então puxou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo bem dado. Brit tinha mesmo dessas coisas, não que estivesse reclamando. Deus sabe o quanto eu sonhava com esse momento desde que vi a porcaria daquele cartaz na parede. Nem liguei que o depravado do Johnny estivesse tirando fotos do momento. Uma delas, com certeza, apareceu com o meu dedo médio erguido bem à frente.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta!" – ela finalmente me disse com lágrimas nos olhos – "E você não tem idéia do quanto você me fez feliz agora!"

"A recíproca é verdadeira!" – nos beijamos mais uma vez – "Esse é Johnny" – finalmente apresentei depois de alguns minutos – "Ele é o cara que você deseja ter sempre por perto."

Folgado, ele a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. Mas eu estava tão feliz que pouco ligava.

"A gente tem tanto que conversar..." – ela segurou a minha mão.

Antes de dizer mais alguma coisa, um homem a chamou. Ela pediu para esperar exatamente ali. Nesse meio tempo, o meu celular tocou. Era Quinn. Estranhei.

"_Santana?_"

"O que foi Quinn?"

"_É Rachel... ela está na mesa de cirurgia. Estamos no hospital St. Vincents. Aquele que fica próximo a nossa casa._"

Meu coração parou.

"Eu estou correndo para aí" – olhei para Mike e Johnny – "É Rachel! Ela está numa cirurgia agora."

Olhei na direção em que Brittany tinha ido e agora desaparecido. Não ia poder esperá-la.

"Johnny, você poderia ficar e, sei lá, dá o meu celular para ela... avisar que precisei ir embora!"

"Vai! Pode confiar!"

Eu confiei.

...

"Rachel Berry-Lopez!" – disse meio sem fôlego para a mulher do balcão de informações logo na entrada do hospital – "Ela deu entrada no centro cirúrgico."

"E você é?"

"Irmã dela!" – no nervoso, tive dificuldades em achar a minha carteira de motorista. Mike, mais calmo, pegou meus documentos e entregou os certos para a moça do hospital. Nesse meio tempo, Quinn veio ao nosso encontro. Ela não pôde passar da recepção por não ser parente.

"Ok, senhorita Berry-Lopez" – me entregou uma espécie de credencial – "Vá ao corredor a sua esquerda e depois dobre a segunda direita para chegar ao centro cirúrgico da emergência. Lá você vai encontrar um hall com atendente e uma sala de espera. É aonde o médico vai te dar notícias."

Finalmente pude dar atenção a Quinn, que estava muito apreensiva também.

"Rach começou a passar mal e vomitar. Disse que a dor tinha aumentado muito. Estava com febre, inclusive. Então eu peguei um táxi e a trouxe para cá. Só me informaram que ela tinha entrado no centro cirúrgico porque eu ameacei fazer um escândalo" – ela disparou a falar com os olhos marejados.

"Calma, Q!" – Mike segurou as mãos dela – "San, vá logo saber de notícias. Eu fico aqui com ela."

Obedeci. Estava com as mãos trêmulas, o coração disparado, mas o melhor que poderia fazer no momento era entrar na sala de espera do centro cirúrgico e mandar notícias. Não muito depois de me identificar a segunda recepcionista, sou bombardeada com papeis relacionados à burocracia do plano de saúde. Coisas sobre a emergência, a cirurgia e internação. As letras miúdas e espaços pequenos embaralhavam. Parecia que o hospital se vingava das pessoas que pagavam plano de saúde dessa forma: complicando nos momentos mais impróprios. Pedi licença para tomar um pouco de água no bebedouro e molhar um pouco a testa na pia do micro-banheiro mais próximo. Aquilo era surreal. Não tinha caneta. Não tinha nada. Um homem também na sala de espera me emprestou uma esferográfica. Preenchi o melhor que pude e ainda precisei ter paciência para ditar dados meus e de Rachel para a droga da recepcionista. Notícias que é bom, nada. Mandei uma mensagem para o celular da Quinn, mesmo sabendo que ela estava a um corredor e uma porta de distância. "_Só burocracia. Sem notícias_". No minuto seguinte recebi a resposta. "_B e Jny estão aqui_". Sorri aliviada. Sempre se podia confiar naquele maluco bastardo.

Um médico recém saído do centro cirúrgico veio, mas não era por Rachel. Ficou diante a uma senhora abraçada a um adolescente. Talvez fosse o filho. As notícias eram as piores possíveis e os dois começaram a chorar copiosamente diante daquelas frases automáticas do tipo. "Fizemos todo o possível", "Os danos eram muito grandes", etc. Meus olhos marejaram. Impossível não se lembrar de papai e do pior dia da minha vida. Eu odiava hospitais! A mulher não agüentou e desmaiou. Precisou ser atendida ali mesmo pela crise nervosa. Aquilo era demais para mim. Meus nervos não eram de aço. Saí daquela sala. Precisava respirar. Quinn foi imediatamente ao meu encontro assim que coloquei meus pés na recepção. Segurou-me pelos ombros.

"Rachel?"

"Não sei de nada. Preciso de ar."

"Você precisa é voltar para aquela droga de lugar e arrancar alguma notícia" – eu entendia a urgência, a raiva e preocupação de Quinn. Eu também queria o mesmo, mas o meu corpo estava mole.

"Sai daqui, Q!" – Brittany a empurrou de leve, não por maldade. Ela queria tirar Quinn de cima. Minha cunhada não entendeu bem. Não estava racional. Eu entendia a preocupação dela, mas não tinha forças.

Quinn ameaçou brigar com Brittany. Mike não deixou. Pegou-a pelo braço e a levou para fora do hospital para ver se ela esfriava a cabeça no ar gelado do início de novembro.

"Vem aqui, San" – Brit também me levou para fora do hospital – "coloque as mãos no joelho, abaixe a cabeça e respire".

Era exatamente como ela fazia comigo quando a treinadora Sue exigia demais da gente. Brit sempre foi a mais resistente e ajudava as outras meninas. O coração dela sempre foi enorme assim. Ela afastou o meu cabelo e senti um líquido frio correr pela minha nuca. Era a água da garrafa dela. Aquilo me fez bem.

"Melhor?" – acenei positivo. Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo de leve – "Então agora vai lá saber notícias da Rach."

"Obrigada por estar aqui!"

Senti-me mais fortalecida. Era o efeito-Brittany. Entrei de novo na sala de espera e me sentei próxima ao moço da caneta. A mulher e o filho adolescente já haviam se retirado, talvez para a enfermaria receber soro ou sei lá. Um médico, outro recém saído do centro cirúrgico, perguntou algo para a recepcionista, que apontou em minha direção. Respirei fundo.

"Você é a irmã de Rachel Berry-Lopez?"

"Sim senhor! O que houve? Como foi? Ela está bem?"

"Sua irmã deu entrada no hospital com dores fortes provocadas por uma apendicite aguda. Nós a encaminhamos imediatamente para o centro cirúrgico para a extração do apêndice. Essas cirurgias costumam ser simples e rápidas, mas no caso de sua irmã houve uma pequena complicação devido ao vazamento de pus e a localização exótica do apêndice. O problema foi contornado com sucesso, mas houve a necessidade de se colocar um dreno. Sua irmã está na sala de recuperação neste momento" – conferiu o relógio – "Por causa da hora avançada, ela só deve ir ao quarto pela manhã" – e colocou a mão no meu ombro – "Vai para casa, tome um banho, durma um pouco e volte pela manhã para ficar com ela, ok? Não há mais nada que você possa fazer aqui, agora." – acenei positivo.

"Obrigada doutor..."

"Sanches."

"Sanches!" – repeti.

"Por curiosidade e se não for invasão da minha parte, mas você e Rachel por um acaso são as gêmeas do doutor Juan Lopez, de Ohio?"

"Sim!"

"Fui aluno do seu pai. Ele é uma referência em cirurgia geral. Dê lembranças minhas quando puder."

Isso me lembrou que eu tinha de avisar papi sobre Rachel. De qualquer forma, um gigante saiu das minhas costas. Aquela hobbit estava bem e era só o que importava. Fui dar notícias aos outros quatro barrados na recepção do hospital.

"Por deus, isso é mal de família?" – Quinn se permitiu um pouco de humor e cinismo agora que estava tudo bem.

Ela se referia a apendicite que tive aos 15 anos. Eu senti pequenos enjôos e falta de apetite na semana que antecedeu, mas eram coisas que não queria contar a papi e papai, até porque morria de medo de ser gravidez por causa da minha desastrosa primeira vez. Acabei tendo uma crise durante um treinamento das cheerios e fui levada às pressas ao hospital. O meu próprio pai me operou. E depois ele quis me esgoelar por ter escondido os sintomas. Rachel reclamou de coisas semelhantes. Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção. A cirurgia seria inevitável, mas podia ter passado sem o susto e a aflição.

Brittany pegou na minha mão na saída do hospital e a gente foi andando em direção à minha casa, com Mike, Quinn e Johnny próximos.

"Rach vai ficar boa logo. Ela é forte!" – tinha certeza disso, mas ouvir Brit dizendo era muito mais reconfortante.

"Aposto que ela vai reclamar horrores assim que nos vir" – sorri – "Obrigada por ter vindo. Você foi fundamental. Aliás, como conseguiu chegar?"

"O seu amigo me deu o recado, mas não sabia que hospital. Daí ele disse pro moço do taxi ir aos hospitais que ficavam perto da sua casa. Acho que ele não sabia andar na cidade direito porque não se lembrava dos nomes. Mas acabamos encontramos vocês na terceira tentativa" – olhei para trás, para ver Johnny conversando animadamente com Mike. Quinn estava ainda séria ao lado. Devia mesmo um bocado para aquele bastardo – "Não se esqueça de dar um beijo nela por mim."

"Já vai embora?" – era cedo demais e a gente nem teve a chance de colocar nossa conversa em dia. Brittany não podia fazer isso comigo.

"O voo é amanhã cedo. Tenho mais uns cinco shows com a Miley... acho que é isso. Depois vou começar a ensaiar junto com a Beyoncé. Ela paga melhor e eu gosto mais da música. Vou viajar o mundo com ela. Não é demais?" – Carl era o tal agente asqueroso que não quis me dar o contato da Brittany, mas pelo visto, era um bom administrador de carreiras. Eu estava pronta a implorar que ela largasse tudo para ficar comigo em Nova York, que eu poderia arrumar algum trabalho. Mas isso seria egoísta da minha parte. Brittany estava se saindo bem sozinha e eu não tinha o direito de atrapalhar.

"Isso é ótimo!" – disse feliz pelas conquistas da Brit e triste porque o nosso tempo foi curto demais – "Brit... por que você não atendeu mais os meus telefonemas?"

"Eu perdi o meu celular. Tive de comprar outro e não conseguia mais me lembrar do seu número. Toda vez que eu tentava ligar, caia no celular de outra pessoa!"

"Está com o seu celular novo aí?" – ela acenou e pegou o aparelho da bolsa. Eu salvei o meu telefone e fiz algumas recomendações – "Você ainda tem o seu caderno da memória?" – o caderno da memória era um artifício que criei para que ela anotasse todas as informações importantes num caderno comum que tinha de ficar guardado no quarto dela. Coisas como telefones, datas importantes, ou qualquer informação relevante que ela precisaria consultar de forma fácil e rápida.

"Sim! Foi uma das poucas coisas que eu não perdi na mudança."

"Ótimo! Então quando você chegar à sua casa tem que me prometer que vai anotar o meu número no caderno da memória. Assim, você vai perder quantos celulares quiser, mas nunca como falar comigo" – rapidamente liguei do celular dela para o meu para gravar o novo número.

"Você liga para me lembrar?"

"Sempre!"

Chegamos a um posto de taxistas em plantão. Era o nosso momento de despedida. Procurei mostrar a Brittany todo amor que tinha por ela em nosso beijo. Quando nos separamos, era como se eu estivesse nas nuvens. Não importava com quantos caras ficasse: Brittany era a pessoa que me fazia feliz.

"Acho que o seu amigo tirou mais fotos" – enquanto Brittany sorria largo, lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

"Ele vai fazer umas cópias para mim depois!" – ouvi a risada escandalosa de Johnny – "Fique bem, ok?"

"Eu te amo San!"

"Te amo mais, Brit."

Mais um beijo e meu anjo da guarda entrou no táxi. Leu o endereço que havia escrito num papel e o motorista seguiu o caminho determinado. Mãos consoladoras passaram pelas minhas costas. Quinn. Olhei o relógio do meu celular. Eram quatro e meia da manhã. Dormir estava fora de cogitação. O negócio era tomar banho, arrumar algumas coisas para Rachel, como roupas frescas e escova de dente, e ir para o hospital. Quinn faria questão de estar no quarto assim que minha irmã chegasse. Ela passou as mãos pelo meu ombro. Tínhamos trabalho a fazer.

...

Rachel chegou ao quarto com um mau-humor deplorável. Reclamava da dor, do dreno (nem queria ver quando a enfermeira fosse retirá-lo mais tarde sem direito a anestesia), do medicamento na veia, da camisola do hospital, da iluminação do quarto (era ruim mesmo), de que estava morrendo de sede. Eu servi um copo da água mineral a ela. Quinn sentou-se na poltrona e olhou o teto. Era assim que ela evitava brigar com a minha irmã... algumas vezes. Noutras, as duas entravam no quarto e quebravam o pau. Não gostavam de discutir na frente de Mike e muito menos na minha, porque eu não conseguia segurar minhas observações e colocava ainda mais fogo.

"Essa água está gelada demais. Isso arruína a minha garganta." – respirei fundo. Estava esgotada pelas emoções do dia anterior e pelo fato de não ter pregado o olho ainda. Então, simplesmente beijei a testa da minha irmã de forma carinhosa e depois dei um selinho nos lábios.

"O primeiro beijo foi eu dizendo 'oi Rachel, estou feliz que você esteja viva apesar de tudo'. O segundo beijo foi pela Brit."

"Brittany? Ela esteve aqui?" – o doce atiçar da curiosidade: a melhor forma de domar o estado bitch insuportável de Rachel.

"Esteve no hospital. Mas saiu da cidade hoje cedo."

"Vocês Ficaram bem? Pegou o telefone dela? Por que ela não te ligou mais?"

"Ray... avisei nossos pais. Mais tranqüilizei que avisei, na verdade..." – era melhor cortar o assunto – "Papi disse que não deixaria Lima por uma apendicite, mas mandou eu roubar o relatório médico para ler para ele. Shelby te mandou um beijo e perguntou se você falaria com ela depois."

"Que ela não prenda a respiração por isso."

Desde que voltamos da Espanha que Rachel se recusava a ter uma conversa civilizada com Shelby. Ela encarou as coisas dessa forma: o não de Shelby a papi foi como se minha mãe tivesse dito o mesmo a mim e Rachel. Isso me magoou também, não nego. Só não achava que era caso para romper relações. Shelby não era a pessoa que mais gostava de conversar no mundo, mas era a minha mãe.

"Ela é a sua mãe, Rach!" – Quinn se meteu no assunto – "Pela enésima vez, Shelby não fez nada de errado contigo e merece a sua consideração."

"Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço."

"Vocês brigaram antes da Rachel passar mal?" – perguntei.

O clima entre as duas não estava bom e o silêncio significava resposta positiva.

"Sua irmã é uma cabeça dura, só isso!" – Quinn respondeu como se não fosse grande coisa. Não o fato de Rachel ser cabeça dura, mas a razão da briga.

"Se importam se eu souber o que houve?"

"SIM!" – as duas responderam juntas. Pelo menos elas estavam concordando em alguma coisa.

"O-k. Já que eu perdi um dia de aula mesmo, acho que vou pra casa dormir. Quinn, eu venho para o hospital depois do almoço para você descansar."

"Vai tranqüila. Qualquer coisa eu amordaço a Rachel" – minha irmã resmungou alto. Bobagem. Seja lá o que fosse essas duas iam estar de beijando no final da manhã.

"É uma boa tática."

Izabella e Matt ligaram. Falaram que para uma "caxias" como eu ter matado às aulas, só poderia ter acontecido algo. Falei de Rachel e a cirurgia de emergência. Ainda estava fria com Matt por causa daquele dia no teatro. Não deixei de falar com ele, mas a gente não transou mais. Nem ele me ofereceu maconha, o que era um alívio. A carne não é tão forte assim e eu sinceramente estava determinada a não me deixar levar por esses vícios e exageros comuns de início de faculdade. A galera encontra a liberdade longe dos pais pela primeira vez e pira. Segunda-feira era o dia que mais se via gente com cara de arrependido, o que era até engraçado. Andrew e eu passávamos os intervalos adivinhando a merda que cada um tinha feito. Criávamos histórias fantásticas. Era bom não entrar nessa. Não é que tivesse virado santa e não fosse mais aproveitar das boas coisas. Já tinha ido a festas, feito amigos, bebido, dançado, fumado, transado. Podia até ter cheirado se quisesse, ou experimentado outras coisas, mas fui racional e forte o suficiente para entender que era melhor nem começar, ou eu me perderia. Não era uma otária e tão pouco uma perdedora, apesar dos riquinhos que me esnobavam e torravam minha paciência quererem me taxar dessa forma.

Agradeci os desejos de melhora a Rachel. Apesar do encontro breve, Matt disse boas coisas sobre minha irmã à turma. Ela virou a gêmea educada, atenciosa e de gosto refinado. Sobre este último tópico, o safado estava se referindo à Quinn. Avisei também ao diretor assistente da peça sobre a ausência de Rachel nos ensaios e de antemão disse que ela voltaria a programação normal até a próxima semana. Não era uma data oficial, mas conhecendo Rachel e sabendo que a recuperação de uma apendicite era rápida, a coisa era por aí mesmo. Arrumei minhas coisas para passar a tarde com Rachel no hospital e dar um descanso para Quinn. Computador, livros e a esperança de ter ânimo para estudar um pouco. Entrei no quarto sem bater. Eu deveria aprender com erros do passado, como era estúpida. Flagrei Quinn praticamente em cima da minha irmã fazendo contorcionismo para driblar o soro, o dreno e o local da cirurgia. Cômico se não fosse perturbador.

"Que bom que vocês se entenderam" – entrei falando alto. Quinn levou um susto, se desequilibrou e esborrachou no chão. Bem feito! Rachel tentou erguer o tronco subitamente para ver Quinn no chão, mas a dor a fez deitar de novo na cama reclinada – "Que coisa linda!" – direcionei o meu melhor sorriso cínico a minha cunhada antes de oferecer a minha mão para que ela pudesse se levantar.

"As enfermeiras, pelo menos, tem a educação de bater à porta" – Rachel reclamou entre uma careta e outra de dor.

"Eu devia te processar por se aproveitar de uma inválida num hospital!" – Quinn me deu um tapa fraco nas costas e Rachel bufou – "No que vocês estavam pensando, suas malucas?"

"A gente só estava fazendo as pazes!" – Quinn disse em tom petulante, bem próximo ao melhor HBIC dela, enquanto arrumava roupas e o cabelo.

"Que coisa mais fofa" – ironizei e ignorei em seguida mudei de assunto – "doutor Sanches já fez a visita?"

"Sim" – Quinn serviu-se de um copo de água – "Disse que a recuperação estava ótima, que o dreno seria tirado hoje à tarde e que, se tudo continuasse neste ritmo, Rachel teria alta amanhã até o meio dia."

"Isso foi até você provocar novos danos físicos na minha irmã!"

"Santana!" – Rachel reclamou – "Vira a página."

Quinn foi embora duas horas depois. Ela ficou conversando amenidades com Rachel enquanto eu estudava. Era admirável a cumplicidade que existia entre as duas. Era algo que eu tinha com Brittany e isso me fez sentir saudades imediatas dela. Quinn só se despediu para valer quando precisou resolver um problema de produção em "Across The Universe". Aparentemente o baterista da banda deixou o espetáculo por razões pessoais e ela teve de se virar para ir atrás de um novo músico até o final do dia. A estréia estava marcada para início de janeiro e o tempo corria.

Mike e Johnny passaram para visitar. Mike levou flores e Johnny... bom, ele não levou nada, mas disse que assim que Rachel ficasse boa iria levar todos nós para conhecer o "lugar mais sensacional de Nova York". Ainda comentou que Quinn estava atrás de um baterista e que indicou uns dois colegas dele. No desespero, procure Johnny: esse era o caminho das pedras.

Johnny era uma figura ainda misteriosa. Foi o primeiro e único amigo verdadeiro que fizemos em Nova York numa situação absurda na lavanderia: ele nos deu folhas de amaciante em troca de assistir Quinn e Rachel se beijando por três minutos. Gostava de ir a nossa casa, geralmente para ver jogos de futebol americano aos domingos e tomar cerveja com Mike. Os dois eram bons amigos. Tinha lá suas taras e comentários maliciosos, mas nunca faltou com respeito a mim, Rachel ou Quinn. A gente sabia que ele conhecia meio mundo das pessoas que lidavam com produção de shows e era próximo ao cenário da música alternativa da cidade. Era um maconheiro incorrigível, mas ele nunca nos procurava quando estava chapado. Sabíamos que ele tinha 25 anos, largou a NYU, desconfiávamos que era natural de Boston. Sabíamos que ele sobrevivia de inúmeros trampos. Ele morava num pequeno apartamento vizinho ao albergue em que ficamos quando chegamos à cidade junto com o velho coral. O lugar era relativamente descente, quase limpo (era possível usar o banheiro sem sentir nojo de alguma coisa). Johnny não falava sobre família, se tinha pais vivos ou irmãos. Respeitávamos.

No fim da tarde, doutor Sanches fez nova visita e aproveitou para retirar o dreno. Foi a melhor cena do dia. Deveria ter gravado e disponibilizado no Youtube. Depois de dez minutos chorando em antecipação sem deixar que o médico fizesse o serviço (e eu lamentando pela falta de um saco de pipoca), Rachel se resignou.

"Respire fundo e prenda a respiração! Um..." – e puxou o dreno.

"Madre de dios. Esto duele como El infierno!" – gritou com todo o ar que segurou nos pulmões.

"Uau! Jamais pensei que ela fosse gritar em espanhol" – doutor Sanches ficou admirado.

"Solta mais o ar do que gritar em inglês" – abri um sorriso enquanto Rachel estava lá estirada na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos, mentalmente amaldiçoando o médico. Ela sobreviveria!

"Certo... a evolução do quadro dela está muito boa, não há sinais de infecção, ela está reagindo à medicação como o previsto e o dreno já está descartado. Quero que ela passe mais essa noite no hospital como garantia. Se tudo continuar nesse ritmo, amanhã eu faço minhas recomendações finais e a libero."

"Obrigada!"

Quinn voltou quase dez horas da noite. Estava de banho tomado e trouxe um cobertor. A poltrona que dava uma dor danada nas costas a esperava. Rachel dormia sob efeito da medicação e nem se deu conta quando trocamos nossos "turnos". Foi liberada no final da manhã. Era sábado. Doutor Sanches deu uma semana de licença médica, em outras palavras, ela só voltaria aos estudos e aos ensaios na segunda-feira da outra semana. Mas conhecendo Rachel, ela nos atormentaria de tal forma que nos convenceria a deixá-la voltar antes. Naquele molde: "faça o que você quiser, só não me torre mais a paciência". Mike e eu aproveitamos aquela manhã para limpar o apartamento. Foi bom recebê-la com tudo limpo, no lugar. Na última vez que alguém da minha família freqüentou a emergência de um hospital, não voltou. Receber bem Rachel era a minha forma de agradecer a deus pela bênção. Minha irmã estava viva e saudável.


	18. Tracy, a vigarista

**TRACY, A VIGARISTA**

Às vezes me perguntava se Rachel realmente ia às aulas na NYU. Tirando um livro ou outro que a via ler, para mim ela não estudava. Pelo menos julgava que fazer curso de artes cênicas tinha alguma coisa tinha teoria, coisas como história do teatro, algo some paradigmas, semiótica, estudo do mito. Essas coisas que povoam os cursos de humanas. As únicas coisas que a vi fazendo foram dois ensaios sobre as adaptações para teatro da obra de Jane Austen e sobre cultura pop. Ela pediu para que eu formatasse e colocasse no padrão acadêmico. Estavam muito bem escritos, devo admitir. Muitos dos professores começaram a passar os trabalhos finais de semestre em meados de novembro, além de provas. Foi uma época que eu enfiei o nariz nos livros e no computador. Ficava até o final da tarde na biblioteca, ia para casa, comia alguma coisa e estudava mais até o início da madrugada. Quinn me acompanhou algumas noites fazendo os próprios trabalhos. Ela ainda não havia se decidido entre fazer Cinema ou Jornalismo (primeiro ano de faculdade era mesmo de definição). Tinha impressão que ela optaria pelo primeiro.

Para ajudar a enfrentar as madrugadas de cara no livro, Mike preparava lanches e os deixavam prontos na geladeira. A gente pouco se encontrava naquela segunda metade de novembro. "Songbook" ia rodar pela costa leste e Mike estava fazendo muitos eventos promocionais para a peça e também para a pizzaria que ele era garoto propaganda. Pela manhã, quando ele ficava em casa, eu, Quinn e Rachel (acho) estávamos na faculdade. Eu continuava na faculdade pela tarde e as meninas trabalhavam. De noite, sempre a partir de quinta-feira, ele tinha a peça.

Rachel fazia chás. Ela passava uns 10 minutos no mercado escolhendo os sabores e que levaria na semana. Tinham alguns muito bons. Gostava de um de pêssego que ela raramente comprava. E quando fazia essa caridade, resmungava. Não é que ela não gostasse. O problema era que eu gostava daquele sabor do chá e muitas vezes Rachel estava brigada comigo. Então ela não comprava só para implicar. O detalhe é que minha irmã sempre fazia chazinho para Quinn nas madrugadas... eu só recebia o que sobrava. Não adiantava nem protestar porque as minhas reclamações passavam direto pelos ouvidos dela.

Só descansei um pouco dessa loucura de fim de semestre quando deixei a maioria dos trabalhos pronto antes do feriado de ação de graças. Quinn, Rachel e eu fomos para Lima. Quando chegamos à cidade ainda na terça-feira, tivemos de lidar com algumas novidades e uma agenda cheia. Papi começou a namorar Tracy, uma massagista (!), e comprou um cachorro: uma filhote de labrador de cor chocolate chamada Sherry. Simplesmente linda. A cachorra animal, embora a cachorra humana não fosse de se jogar fora.

"Papi? Sherry? Sério?" – ele fez cara de inocente.

"No sé lo que quieres decir!" – abraçou-se com Tracy.

"No te parece que Sherry se asemeja a Shelby?"

"Creo que lo nombre es perfecto!" – Rachel disse enquanto brincava com a filhote.

Quinn entendeu do que estávamos falando. Ela não conseguia falar bem o espanhol, mas na convivência comigo e Rachel, ela começou a entender melhor o idioma. Pelo jeito, parecia que também não aprovava, mas não cabia a ela opinar sem ser chamada. Então ficou na dela.

"Do que vocês estão falando? Da cadela?" – Tracy sorriu como se estivesse confusa. Por alguma razão, eu não conseguia engolir aquela inocência.

"Não é da sua conta!"

"Santana!" – papi gritou comigo – "Peça desculpas!"

"Nem sonhando!" – saí de perto deles.

Tracy era uma aproveitadora, sentia o cheiro dessa gente de longe. A história de vida dela era clichê demais para não pensar o contrário. Uma mocinha de 23 anos que veio de carona de algum lugar remoto de Kentucky e era recém-chegada na cidade sem muito dinheiro no bolso e vivendo de aluguel num quartinho. Ela trabalhava no único spa de Lima, onde conheceu o papi, e depois largou o emprego para "tentar algo melhor". Conversa fiada. A história era típica da cinderela que encontrava o chefe do hospital – um homem bem-sucedido e absurdamente carente –, vivendo sozinho num casarão com um filhote de cachorro. Agora vem dizer que é amor? É pilantragem! Tracy seduziu um homem fragilizado com sexo do bom. Eu ia lutar para dar um fim nessa história antes que fosse tarde demais.

No dia seguinte, Quinn e Rachel foram almoçar na casa de Judy Fabray. Frannie, a irmã mais velha de Quinn, também estava na cidade para uma visita. Nunca gostei de Frannie: ela era mais filha de Russell Fabray do que Quinn jamais poderia se esforçar em ser. Lembro que era muito mesquinha conosco na escola, principalmente comigo. Era Frannie quem ensinava Quinn sobre modos de torturar Rachel. Eu me recusaria a me sentar na mesma mesa que aquela loira gelada estranha, mas como não tinha nada com isso (era problema de Rachel agora), fiquei na minha. Só pedi uma carona para ir até a casa de Shelby. Tinha combinado com ela em almoçar na véspera do dia de ação de graças. Com Tracy em cena, meu encontro com a minha mãe foi providencial. Ela era a única que poderia ganhar papi de volta e livrá-lo do golpe.

"Mãe, olhe bem nos meus olhos e diga que você não ama mais o meu pai!"

"Você está me chamando de 'mãe' só para ter mais apelo".

"Não muda de assunto! Ama ou não ama o meu pai?"

"Sim, eu amo Juan. Mas ele não fala comigo a mais de um mês. É frustrante!"

"Então! Você tem que voltar com o meu pai. Vocês namoraram por um ano, vocês se amam, a senhora mesma acabou de admitir isso para mim. Não acredito que um 'não' a um pedido de casamento possa mudar isso!"

"Eu achava a mesma coisa até que ele terminou tudo."

"Ele só estava ferido... todos nós ficamos! Rachel, principalmente. Mas isso tem que terminar aqui, antes que ele se evolva de vez com aquela pistoleira."

"Juan é um adulto. Sabe o que faz."

"Não é verdade. Papi está frágil emocionalmente. Será que a senhora não vê isso? Ele arrumou uma namorada por se sentir terrivelmente só naquela casa. Eu conheço meu pai. Ele pode ser durão e rigoroso, mas não suporta a solidão."

"Ele tem uma cadela chamada Sherry! Não acha que isso é deixar muito claro o que pensa de mim?"

"Que droga, mãe! Pensei que você fosse mais racional do que ele. Não acredito que uma história como a de vocês possa terminar de uma forma tão boba. Não pode deixar aquela golpista ficar com ele, mesmo que ela seja bem mais gostosa e bitch do que você. E ela é massagista! Você não pode sair dessa batalha só porque aquela vaca é uma especialista em massagens penianas."

"O quê?" – uma coisa que eu e Rachel puxamos de Shelby foi o gosto pela competição – "Está sugerindo que aquela pilantra possa satisfazer o seu pai melhor do que eu? Você não me conhece direito, Santana Berry-Lopez" – eu odiava essa conversa de sexo entre meus pais. Era um sacrifício que deveria ser feito.

"Vá ao jantar de ação de graças e ganhe essa briga! Você merece ser feliz ao lado do meu pai!"

"Reserve duas cadeiras!" – essa era a Shelby Corcoran que eu admirava.

Fiquei brincando com Beth até o final da tarde, quando Rachel e Quinn chegaram com expressões nada felizes. Minha irmã não queria descer a principio, mas Quinn insistiu que ela queria ver Beth nem que fosse um pouco. Rachel é tão cabeça dura que ficou o tempo todo na sala com Quinn e Beth sem dirigir uma frase direta a Shelby. Por que raios a minha mãe tinha mais paciência com a péssima atitude de Rachel do que com a minha? Quando voltamos para a casa, Tracy ainda estava por perto. Disse que papi a convidou para dormir lá. Aquilo começou a me incomodar como nunca. Rachel e Quinn se recolheram mais cedo para o quarto. O almoço parece que foi mais animado do que imaginei. No mínimo, Frannie soltou várias pérolas.

Tracy e papi também se recolheram cedo e eu, sozinha, não consegui dormir. Peguei meu computador e fiquei navegando na internet, conversando em redes sociais com meus amigos. Mike disse que estava tudo calmo. O único imprevisto o alerta de incêndio que disparou depois da apresentação por causa de um curto no sistema de alarmes. Andrew também estava conectado. Ele e Matt permaneceram na cidade. Disseram que o campus estava menos movimentado. Só não se esvaziou porque ali era Nova York. Andrew era um sujeito divertido. A obsessão que ele tinha pela Jean Grey, dos X-Men, me entretinha, além da imaginação fértil. Achava que ele estava no ramo errado. Ele deveria estar trabalhando com a equipe criativa da Marvel, não querendo desenvolver o próximo Facebook.

"Sem sono?" – Tracy desceu as escadas com o roupão aberto, revelando o minúsculo e praticamente baby doll.

"Estou acostumada a dormir tarde" – disse em tom seco.

"Posso te fazer companhia?"

"Tanto faz".

"Seu pai disse que você está estudando em Columbia. É uma grande universidade!"

"Não é grande coisa!"

"Não seja modesta, Santana. Eu sei que você é muito inteligente... e linda. Só me parece solitária" – não estava acreditando que ela ia fazer esse tipo de joguinho comigo. Mas resolvi dar bola para ver até onde ela iria.

"A faculdade sufoca a minha vida social".

"Não tem ninguém especial para te fazer um carinho? Como a sua irmã tem a Quinn?"

"Faz muito tempo que não sei o que é isso!" – não estava mentindo totalmente. Matt e eu demos um tempo e a última pessoa que me deu um beijo na boca de verdade foi Brittany.

"Você parece que está tão tensa... não quer uma massagem?"

"Muito obrigada, mas não!"

"Eu sou boa nisso" – não tinha dúvidas quanto a esse detalhe. Aparentemente Tracy tinha dificuldades em entender que não significava não e enfiou as mãos dela nos meus ombros e... ela era realmente boa! Não foi à toa que a biscate dobrou meu velho – "você está muito tensa, Santana. Quantos nós em seus ombros!"

"Isso se chama Columbia" – eu estava me esforçando para não babar em cima do computador. Tracy massageou minhas costas por sei lá quanto tempo até que parou com beijo em minha cabeça, daquele jeito que a pessoa se reclina demais.

"Melhor?"

"Hum hum" – confesso, estava em alfa, mentalmente exausta e não tive forças para reagir ao ataque.

"Você é uma garota muito bonita, Santana. Devia seguir o exemplo de sua irmã e arrumar um namorado... ou namorada" – disse próximo ao meu ouvido.

Eu a agarrei pela cintura e a coloquei no meu colo. Forcei um beijo, que ela respondeu cinco segundos depois. Sim, ela beijava muito bem. Então eu a soltei e a empurrei de leve.

"Desculpe... eu não sei o que deu em mim..." – me fiz de arrependida – "É melhor você voltar para o quarto".

Antes, Tracy entrou na cozinha, bebeu um copo de água por um ângulo que me era privilegiado e subiu as escadas em seguida com um "sorriso meigo" no rosto. Eu tinha que me livrar da massagista o mais rápido possível. Se Shelby falhasse, papi iria ter um desagradável flagrante no fim de semana. Eu nunca tinha ficado com nenhuma mulher além de Brittany. Nunca me senti atraída por nenhuma outra a ponto de querer investir. Tracy não era exceção. Mas eu faria o que fosse preciso para ter Tracy fora da minha casa. Precisava pensar. Talvez Rachel pudesse ajudar, apesar de ter reagido de forma indiferente a nova "namoradinha" do papai. Peguei o meu casaco grosso e fui à casa de máquinas da piscina. Liguei o aquecedor e o filtro.

No outro dia, logo de manhazinha, pulei na água apesar daquela época amanhecer já abaixo dos 10ºC. A piscina estava morninha, ótima. Nadei e planejei. Sherry (a gente tinha que mudar o nome dessa cadela) me fez companhia enquanto isso.

"Você ficou doida?" – Rachel foi à beira da piscina de pijama grosso, casacão e pantufa. Sherry pulou em cima de Rachel para ser acariciada, mas a minha irmã a ignorou.

"A água está uma delícia."

"Está uns 4°C!"

"Aqui dentro está 18°C. Olha o termômetro!" – joguei o objeto em forma de baleia em cima dela. Rachel se encolheu toda como se aquilo fosse nojento e deixou cair no chão. Típico. Sherry não desprezou o brinquedo e saiu correndo com ele na boca. Adeus termômetro – "Bom que está aqui. Preciso conversar contigo."

"Sobre... Tracy tem que sair?" – ela pegou a espreguiçadeira e puxou para beira da piscina.

"Ah, que bom que você percebeu! Você agiu tão indiferente ontem que fiquei até preocupada"

"Está brincando? A mulher é uma pistoleira! No que nosso pai está pensando?"

"Isso se chama dor de cotovelo, Ray... e solidão".

"Quinn pensa que e estou exagerando" – disse sussurrando – "Eu a vi checando o seu corpo duas vezes."

"Ela deu em cima de mim ontem à noite e eu entrei no jogo dela."

"O quê? O que aconteceu... você não..."

"Não... a gente só se beijou. Queria ver até onde ela iria."

"Mas que vadia!"

Ouvimos movimentação da cozinha. Era o próprio diabo com Quinn logo atrás. Estava ainda mais embrulhada do que Rachel e com o rosto. Então sentou-se ao lado da minha irmã.

"Buenos dias, señorita!" – Rachel forçou um sorriso e eu podia sentir a atriz emergindo – "Usted debe estar muy disponible para salir de la cama de mi padre para venir aqui y unirse a La conversación de los demás. Creo que debe ser um proceso a tener relaciones sexuales com mi hermana par venir aqui y cara a cara com este clima helado" – Rachel falou depressa, com muita fluência, de forma que só entenderia quem falasse bem o idioma. Eu mergulhei para rir debaixo d'água.

"Vocês sempre falam em espanhol?"

"Só quando elas estão brigando" – Quinn respondeu ainda com jeito de quem estava morrendo de tédio – "Ou quando estou por perto e elas não querem que eu entenda".

"No es verdad" – Rachel era mesmo uma boa atriz. E das mais diabólicas. Uma perfeita Berry-Lopez, eu diria. Dessa vez eu tive de dar algumas braçadas para não explodir em gargalhadas na frente da Tracy.

"Nossa, que coragem a sua nadar a essa hora do dia".

"Y ni siquiera pasar La oportunidad de verla em bikini" – Rachel era louca, mas pelo sorriso forçado de Tracy, parecia que ela não estava entendendo uma vírgula – "Apuesto que es una bella paisaje".

"O seu espanhol é ótimo!" – ou Tracy não tinha mesmo entendido uma vírgula, ou ela era uma atriz bem melhor do que Rachel.

"Una lástima que usted es un cabeza hueca y no puede entender" – Rachel ofendia em espanhol com rosto angelical. Eu estava me segurando para não ovacioná-la. É sério, fiquei emocionada.

"Acho que a gente deveria discutir as finanças lá de casa, não é mesmo?" – Quinn inventou um assunto qualquer – "Precisamos resolver esse assunto uma vez por todas".

"Bom... acho que a reunião é séria" – finalmente Tracy desconfiou – "Fiquem à vontade".

Rachel e eu trocamos olhares. Era algo muito estranho para se dizer. Verdade que não morávamos mais lá, ainda assim, aquela nunca deixaria de ser a nossa casa. Saí da piscina e corri para pegar o meu roupão quando Tracy já estava no caminho de volta para casa. Dei alguns pulinhos para me manter mais aquecida.

"Casa da piscina. Agora!" – Rachel disse.

Entramos e Quinn fechou a porta de vidro temperado. Lá dentro estava bem mais quente. Rachel se sentou no sofá e eu continuei de pé, me movimentando. Quinn ficou ao meu lado de braços cruzados.

"O meu espanhol é um lixo, mas 'cabeza hueca'? Rachel, você ficou maluca?" – Quinn arregalou os olhos.

"Ela não entendeu uma vírgula!" – Rachel se defendeu – "E o elogio foi bem direcionado" – disparei a rir de novo, a cara de santa da minha irmã era a melhor.

"Vocês duas tomem muito cuidado com o que vão aprontar com essa Tracy" – Quinn estava mesmo séria – "Rachel ontem estava confabulando planos nada elegantes para se livrar da moça" – essa era a minha irmã!

"Shelby é o nosso melhor tiro. Ela disse que voltaria a lutar pelo nosso pai. Mas se as coisas não forem bem hoje no nosso almoço, a gente vai ter que armar um flagrante nada agradável. Um que vai fazer meu pai deixar de falar comigo por um bom tempo" – olhei sério para Rachel – "E faça o favor de ser ao menos diplomática com Shelby. Entendido?" – Rachel concordou.

Combinamos que só iríamos armar o flagrante se o almoço desse errado. Quinn discordou. Disse que se a gente quisesse realmente ter garantias, então tinha de se preparar. Então procuramos direcionar nossos pensamentos para coisas mais amenas. Eu ajudei papai com o peru, Rachel cuidou da salada e do purê. Quinn arrumou a mesa, as frutas, e contou boas histórias. Tracy já parecia estar sem lugar, de lado, brincando com a cadela. Ela mal conseguia interagir como papi o que confirmava a minha teoria que os dois só estavam juntos, ele por causa do bom sexo, e ela por causa do bolso. Porque não havia nada mais que os aproximasse.

Quando Shelby chegou vestida em roupas simples e elegantes, procurei observar muito bem as reações papi. Por deus, não estava errada. Eu só tinha visto brilho semelhante nos olhos dele com outra pessoa: papai. Beth fazia a parte dela ao preencher a casa com a boa energia que carregava dentro de si. Dava gargalhadas em vê-la atormentando Sherry. Até mesmo Rachel amoleceu um pouco mais com Shelby. Minha mãe cumprimentou Tracy com educação e depois a ignorou por completo, mas com classe. Não demorou a voltarmos a interagir como a família que éramos. Pontos para nós e para minha mãe que soube como neutralizar a golpista usando simplesmente a educação e a classe.

"Precisamos mudar mesmo o nome dessa cachorra" – papi comentou quando estávamos na cozinha lavando os pratos e conversando como uma família normal.

"Em vez de Sherry, por que não Lessie?" – Shelby sugeriu – "É clássico e não muda tanto assim a palavra" – ergueu a taça de vinho como se estivesse pontuando algumas coisas para papi. Era uma forma dos dois conversarem em códigos. Mais uma prova do quanto eles formavam um casal bem entrosado.

"Lessie está ótimo!" – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Papi e Shelby passaram a tarde conversando em privado na casa da piscina. Tracy ameaçou fazer um pequeno protesto, mas Rachel e eu a convencemos a baixar a bola. Quinn desceu as escadas e sussurrou no meu ouvido. Acenei positivo e arrastei Tracy para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta.

"Eu sou a namorada do seu pai, não ela. Eu mereço respeito!"

"Não é que você não mereça consideração, mas aqueles são os meus pais. Pai e mãe! Dois indivíduos que tiveram duas filhas! E eles precisam conversar. Então fica na sua e espere ou pegue as coisas e vá embora. É mais digno".

"Tem certeza que você quer que eu vá embora?" – ela falou num misto ameaçador e insinuante ao mesmo tempo.

"Não aconteceu nada!"

"Você me beijou".

"E você me beijou de volta. Mas esse não é o ponto. A questão é que você, Tracy, não se encaixa nesta casa".

"Não brinque comigo, Santana. Você não sabe do que sou capaz" – eu não sabia, mas podia sentir que Tracy poderia ser capaz de muita coisa para segurar o dinheiro. Esse tipo de gente arruma até gravidez. Até essa conversa, eu não havia percebido que ela poderia ser tão perigosa assim.

"Ok, vamos com calma. O que você quer?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"É só uma pergunta retórica. O que você quer da vida, desta família, do meu pai, de mim... qualquer coisa?"

"Eu quero uma boa vida. Isso é pedir demais?"

"Isso não tão difícil de conseguir para alguém como você".

"Homens decentes são raros!"

"E para se ter um homem decente que possa te dar uma boa vida vale fazer qualquer coisa?"

"Você não sabe de nada da vida, Santana. Não sabe o que eu já passei" – e agora era o papo da coitada.

"Não tenho a menor idéia do que você viveu. Deve ter sido realmente uma barra. Mas isso não é da nossa conta e eu não vou deixar você detone a minha família".

"Essa é a parte que você me oferece dinheiro?" – eu dei uma gargalhada.

"Eu? Logo eu que sou uma estudante que depende da irmã até pra comer? Desculpe Tracy."

Sentei na minha cama e coloquei e levei as minhas mãos na cabeça num gesto de cansaço, frustração e derrota. Tracy sentou-se ao meu lado e passou as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Você faz de esperta, mas é ainda muito ingênua, Santana" – começou a beijar o meu pescoço – "Se você fazer valer à pena... e algo me diz que você vale" – virei o meu rosto e ela me beijou na boca – "Você é mesmo sexy e bonita. Não consegui tirar os olhos desde que você chegou".

Tracy era tudo menos tímida. E do jeito que ela me fez deitar na cama e ficou em cima de mim e segurou os meus pulsos, deu para entender que ela tinha vasta experiência.

"Deixe a sua porta destrancada hoje à noite."

Tracy enfiou a língua na minha garganta uma última vez antes de sair de cima de mim. Eu caminhei até a minha cômoda onde Quinn disse que tinha deixado a câmera ligada, meio que camuflada entre os vidros de perfume e da maquiagem. Estava apontada para a minha cama. Excelente! Pegou a melhor cena e ainda gravou todo o áudio da conversa.

"Ei, Tracy!" – mostrei a câmera – "Gravou tudo!" – ela ameaçou partir para cima. Então eu coloquei a câmera dentro da gaveta – "Vai querer mesmo brigar? Você vai lucrar mais se sair na boa! E depois..." – peguei o meu celular e liguei para Rachel – "Vai ser três contra uma".

Tracy parecia que estava considerando as possibilidades. Essa mulher era perigosa. Mas Rachel e Quinn apareceram menos de um minuto depois.

"Algum problema, Santana?" – Rachel já foi se posicionando entre mim e a vigarista.

"Nenhum problema... estou de saída".

"Ah, Tracy, só um aviso sobre um possível golpe da barriga: a justiça determina exames de DNA antes do nascimento da criança, ok? Nem invente!"

"Nem tão ingênua quanto imaginei..." – foi um elogio que partiu dela.

"Obrigada!"

Tracy saiu do nosso quarto. Peguei da câmera e dei a Quinn para que ela operasse. O equipamento era dela.

"Uau! Parece soft pornô!" – Quinn estava checando a gravação – "Essa mulher parece mesmo ser profissional!"

"Nem me fale! Minha calcinha está molhada." – infelizmente era verdade.

"Santana!" – Rachel protestou – "Eu não preciso ouvir isso!"

Tracy se despediu no mesmo dia, numa conversa privada com meu pai num momento em que Shelby já tinha ido para casa. Papi não ficou tão triste assim. Acho que ele até ficou aliviado e feliz pelo "gesto amadurecido" de Tracy. Por isso Rachel e eu ficamos quietas em relação aos eventos do dia. A vigarista não faria nada sabendo do nosso mecanismo de defesa.

No dia seguinte, Shelby chegou para o almoço com Beth. Ela e papi não voltaram as boas de imediato, mas o caminho estava aberto e tinha certeza que isso não demoraria a acontecer. Quem sabe na próxima ocasião ela deixasse de bobeira e aceitasse o anel? Quinn foi passar o dia com a mãe e a irmã dela à sós enquanto Rachel e eu aproveitamos o dia para falar com nossos velhos amigos. A exceção de Brittany, todos estavam em Lima para o feriado. Mike, claro, estava na casa dos pais e a gente só voltaria a se encontrar na hora de embarcar de voltar para casa.

Puck estava namorando firme uma mulher mais velha, mas que tinha o feito sossegar. Estava montando uma loja especializada em piscinas: desde a instalação até a venda de brinquedinhos. Fiquei feliz por ele e até um pouco orgulhosa. Professor Schue estava novamente solteiro, treinadora Sue ainda tinha dificuldades em encontrar cheerios com a minha qualidade e de Quinn e Brit. Kurt não estava sendo bem sucedido no curso de Moda e o relacionamento dele com Blaine havia entrado em crise. Dizia que estava pensando passar as festas de fim de ano com Mercedes. Os dois iriam para a Flórida junto com o meu primo Júlio, namorado de Mercedes.

Finn ajudava o padrasto na oficina num período e fazia aulas na Community College no outro. Estava no curso de Negócios, "exatamente como eu e nem precisava de Columbia", como ele disse. Coitado do panaca. Mal sabe que enquanto ele está tentando administrar finanças de uma oficina, eu aprendo a lidar com Wall Street e outros grandes centros internacionais de mercado. Eu quis explicar essa pequena diferença, mas Rachel não deixou. Não foi nada sutil em pular em cima de mim para tapar a minha boca. Sam vai virar biólogo. Coitado. Artie... aparentemente o futuro engenheiro de Rede só se dava bem com mulheres submissas. Não estava interessada nele. Tina estava deixando aos poucos o visual Robert Smith. Bom para ela. Disse que estava inclinada a ser assistente social. Ruim para ela. Mercedes estava firme com meu primo, Júlio e tinha impressão que eles acabariam se casando. Kurt terminou com Blaine e parecia que estava bem inclinado a ficar com Karofsky. Era a prova que o mundo dava mesmo muitas voltas.


	19. Problemas acadêmicos

**PROBLEMAS ACADÊMICOS**

Apesar de toda a confusão, o feriado de ação de graças foi dos mais interessantes. Quantas vezes na vida, e em menos de uma semana, se tem a oportunidade de rever velhos amigos, resolver problemas de família e ainda expulsar estranhos aproveitadores num movimento de puro oportunismo? Estava animada para voltar à Nova York. No fim daquela semana aconteceria o primeiro ensaio aberto de "Across The Universe" para a estréia em janeiro. Rachel estava apreensiva, mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas se assistiria aos testes ou se deixaria para ver a peça toda montada na estréia. Era uma produção relativamente cara que já gerava expectativas no público e na imprensa. Rachel estava preocupada em enfrentar, pela primeira vez, os eventos promocionais e entrevistas que o elenco seria submetido. Bom, esse era o trabalho dela.

Os dias próximos também significavam o fim do meu trabalho no semestre. Depois: férias! De poucas semanas, mas o suficiente para descansar a mente. Não sei quais eram os planos de Rachel, mas eu iria comemorar o meu aniversário de 19 anos.

"Olha quem voltou com um sorrisinho no rosto!" – Matt foi caminhando ao meu lado e colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Permiti. Estava de bom-humor.

"Um dia eu tenho de ir a Lima" – Izabella sorriu – "Para tirar a carranca do rosto da Lopez, deve ser um lugar muito bom!"

"É só a minha cidade natal, onde meus pais moram... nada demais."

Fui pra a última aula do dia: Economia 1 na companhia de Lucy. Ela era esquisitona, mas até que eu a achava legal. Tivemos o luxo de ficar trocando mensagens de textos durante a aula. Era final de semestre e tudo que o professor Guy Harris era enrolar. No final da aula veio a surpresa. O professor pediu para que eu fosse ao escritório dele. Não era exatamente estranho ou raro um professor convocar um aluno. Algumas vezes já fui chamada aos escritórios para receber alguma instrução sobre trabalhos, colocações mais sérias sobre projetos e até mesmo para quebrar o pau com o professor John Thompson porque ele me deu um 'C-'. Nunca ganhei um 'A' na Columbia, mas as minhas notas eram consideradas muito boas, sempre variavam entre 'B-' e 'A-'. Aquele 'C-' foi uma ofensa, uma mancha difícil de ser engolida. Acabei ganhando a chance de refazer alguns pontos e acabei com um 'B-'. Fiquei feliz.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopez" – professor Harris não parecia que daria boas notícias – "queira se sentar, por favor."

"Algum problema, professor?"

Ele me mostrou dois trabalhos. Um era meu. O outro era de Josh Faour.

"Tenho dois trabalhos aqui: o seu, entregue no último dia do prazo estabelecido, e do senhor Faour, entregue logo no segundo dia. Ambos apresentam semelhanças assombrosas, trechos inteiros idênticos."

"O senhor está insinuando que eu trapaceei? Que eu peguei o trabalho daquele idiota e te entreguei?"

"Eu não insinuo Lopez e ainda não fiz uma pergunta".

"E precisa?"

"Berry-Lopez, você copiou o trabalho do seu colega?"

"De forma alguma! Isso é um absurdo! Eu Jamais copiaria um trabalho, sobretudo de um estúpido como o Faour que só está aqui por influência do pai."

"Esta é a sua chance de esclarecer esse mistério. De falar o seu lado da história. Como sabe, vou ter que punir um de vocês com a reprovação no curso, sem mencionar que casos dessa natureza são levados ao Conselho, onde o aluno pode enfrentar até uma suspensão. Então, o que me diz?"

"O que eu digo? Que eu fui roubada! Que entraram o meu computador de alguma forma e pegaram o meu trabalho. Isso é óbvio!"

"Como explica o fato de você ter entregue por último?"

"Havia erros de conceituação que eu só fui perceber quando fiz a minha última leitura e revi algumas anotações. Isso me fez atrasar alguns dias... porque tive de refazer partes."

"Pode citar exemplos?" – peguei o trabalho que entreguei e comecei a folhear até chegar aos pontos que queria provar. Se Faour me roubou e entregou primeiro, então a versão dele estava equivocada.

"Na página 19, as minhas observações iniciais sobre as relações de déficit no setor externo e no setor privado estavam frouxas porque eu não tinha considerado o valor de poupança. Na página 28, os valores hipotéticos iniciais das taxas de juros jamais bateriam com o cenário resultante e eu precisei mudá-los e, finalmente na página 35 a minha conclusão tinha um erro simples, mas bem grosseiro, de referência bibliográfica."

"A senhorita tem mais alguma prova de que esteja falando a verdade?"

"Meu moleco!"

Vasculhei na minha mochila e peguei um pequeno caderno de anotações sem pauta chamado moleskine. Era um mecanismo de segurança que aprendi a usar em Stuyvesant: sempre que estivesse desenvolvendo um projeto, tinha de anotar meus pensamentos, idéias e observações num moleco, como chamávamos por lá. Assim teríamos um histórico fiel do processo de construção. Levei o hábito a Columbia. Tinha um moleco para cada uma das minhas seis disciplinas e sempre os levava comigo. Peguei o de Economia 1 e o entreguei para o professor Harris. Ele tomaria nota que eu o achava um chato velho e teorizava que ele pudesse ter coleções de sungas estampadas e relacionamento secreto com uma garota de programa, mas esse era o menor dos meus problemas.

"Eu também tenho o histórico de datas do arquivo deste trabalho, caso o senhor queira verificar" – peguei o meu computador e o meu HD externo. Mostrei a data do arquivo em questão – "O senhor verá que a data bate com a do meu moleco."

"Mais alguma coisa que queria me mostrar?"

"Não que eu lembre neste momento."

"Muito bem, senhorita Berry-Lopez" – encostou-se na cadeira já passando o olho em minhas observações – "Volto a falar contigo amanhã com uma posição oficial."

Saí da sala dele com as pernas trêmulas. Eu preferia um 'C-' a acusação de ter roubado um trabalho de um colega. Matt, Izabella, Lucy e Andrew estavam me esperando perto do restaurante. Tínhamos combinado tomar uma cerveja. Quando encontrei os quatro, abracei Matt com força.

"Vocês precisam me ajudar caso eu esteja encrencada."

...

Não exagerei quando montei uma verdadeira operação de guerra contra Josh Faour e seus comparsas fraternos e de sociedade. Poderia admitir ser acusada de muitas coisas, mas eu não era uma trapaceira. Estudava duro, de verdade, madrugada adentro. Poderia provar fácil a minha inocência. Precisava estar armada era para o depois. Faour e os outros não deixariam barato. Andrew conhecia toda a sociedade geek da Columbia e nós convocamos essas pessoas para hackear todos os absurdamente milionários que andavam próximos. Izabella (ela era mesmo uma stripper de fim de semana) sabia que alguns hábitos sujos daquela turma, mas eu deixaria essa munição para último caso. Não exporia a minha amiga sem necessidade. Matt comprava a erva com o mesmo traficante que fornecia cocaína e bolinhas para as festas da fraternidade daquela turma.

Rachel insistiu em ir até Columbia comigo porque disse que explodiria em NYU se não fosse atualizada a cada dez minutos. Como sabia muito bem que não era exagero, permiti que ela me acompanhasse nas classes e na minha quase rotina. Rachel me fez passar apenas por dois ou três constrangimentos e teria sido o assunto do dia se não fosse o meu pequeno problema a ser resolvido. No final, até agradeci a presença da minha irmã porque me distraiu. Reuni com todos os integrantes da minha força-tarefa no dormitório de Lucy, que era o maior apartamento, mais próximo e o mais decente. Meu time era composto por meus colegas habituais, mais dois geeks.

"Juro que tinha outra visão dos alunos de Columbia" – Rachel comentou quando viu que o time não era exatamente composto por pessoas bem vestidas e endinheiradas.

"É que você só teve contato com os fraternos naquele dia que você me acompanhou" – o pessoal da NYU era menos elitizado do que o da Columbia. Isso era fato. Mas toda boa universidade sempre vai ter seus maus elementos. Olhei para a turma de aliados – "O que temos?"

"O histórico escolar que prova que Josh Faour não é exatamente brilhante. E a data do arquivo é de quatro dias antes da entrega do material" – Andrew mostrou alguns pedaços do material – "isso garante a sua inocência, caso precise de mais munição" – em seguida, tirou a planilha da ela e acessou um vídeo pornô caseiro – "Encontramos também duas sex tapes com pequenas orgias nas fraternidades e..." – colocou em um ponto, mais ou menos na metade da barra de tempo. Apareceu a imagem de Brandon Stoles e Anita Laurence consumindo cocaína em cima do corpo de uma outra garota – "Esses caras são uns idiotas amadores. Nem se preocuparam com mecanismos de segurança. Isso foi simples de hackear."

"Acho que isso é o suficiente para mantê-los longe de você" – Rachel fez cara de enojada com os vídeos caseiros.

"Que pau ridículo, não é mesmo?" – Izabella comentou com Rachel. Mal sabia que a minha irmã nunca experimentou um desses dentro dela: Rachel só teve a Quinn. Mas como não queria se fazer de rogada, afirmou como se fosse uma entendida.

"O único problema é que roubar informações é crime" – Lucy alertou. Ela era a futura advogada do grupo – "Por mais que esse material seja nojento, tecnicamente são informações. Se esses caras te abordarem, você avisa que tem provas. Se eles insistirem, a gente vai ter que arrumar uma forma de espalhar esses vídeos sem sermos pegos."

"Isso é relativamente simples" – um dos amigos nerds de Andrew falou – "Deixa comigo."

"Eu não quero encrenca com eles" – afirmei. Não queria mesmo. Podia odiá-los na faculdade, mas era provável que no futuro tivesse de fazer negócios em comuns com essas pessoas. O mundo que entraria era sujo assim – "Só quero que eles entendam que se eles não fuderem com a gente, a gente não fode com eles."

Olhei para o relógio. Faltavam 20 minutos para o encontro com o professor Harris. Peguei os dados com Andrew e me despedi dos demais. Rachel foi comigo. Insistiu que ficaria ao meu lado para receber a melhor ou a pior notícia. Entramos no escritório do professor, que tinha cheiro de cachimbo e madeira velha. Até que eu gostava, mas estava tensa demais para apreciar. Ele estava fazendo anotações e mal ergueu os olhos quando me sentei. Rachel pegou a cadeira ao lado da minha e esticou o pescoço para saber o que o velho professor tanto anotava.

"Quem é essa?" – ele perguntou ainda fazendo anotações.

"Minha irmã..."

"Outra Berry-Lopez?" – o tom de voz dele era de puro despeito – "Mas que ótimo!" – parou de fazer as anotações e abriu a gaveta. Reconheci o meu trabalho. Com um pincel vermelho enorme na capa.

"O quê? Eu não merecia um 'B'. Desculpe professor, mas esse era um trabalho para um 'A'!" – de repente esqueci todo o caso do roubo de arquivos. O professor ignorou o um bravado.

"Agora a senhorita acha que é professora e está em posição de saber qual nota dar cada produção acadêmica?" – pegou também dentro da gaveta o meu moleco e jogou com certo desprezo em cima da mesa – "Eu não sou um homem de vestir sungas, senhorita Berry-Lopez. Muito menos estampadas" – o professor Harris parecia que tinha levado as minhas queixas no moleco mais a sério do que o caso da cola – "Espero que tenha considerações melhores a fazer no próximo semestre do que especular que eu saio com prostitutas" – Rachel me olhou boquiaberta. Fiz gesto para que ela ignorasse.

"Próximo semestre? O senhor está me reprovando?"

"Infelizmente eu não tenho esse poder... não com o seu desempenho acadêmico e sua inocência neste caso."

"Mas... eu não vou pegar Macroeconomia do próximo semestre. Nem teria como: é um curso de um ano e tem pré-requisito".

"Estou me referindo ao trabalho de monitoria em Economia 1".

"O quê?" – trabalhos de monitoria valiam créditos e currículo, mas não eram exatamente agradáveis. Em especial se fosse supervisionado por professores carrancudos como o senhor Harris. O estranho na história não era a monitoria em si, mas porque os alunos de semestres mais adiantados tinham a preferência, não calouros – "Isso tudo é uma vingança sórdida por que eu chamei o senhor de chato?"

"Infelizmente, senhorita Berry-Lopez, o seu desempenho acadêmico é irritantemente satisfatório. Um dos melhores que vi de um calouro em cinco anos. O 'B' que você tanto se queixou foi a maior nota da classe. Como o meu antigo monitor formou-se no semestre passado, a vaga ficou em aberto e eu realmente quero punir a senhorita pelas péssimas atitudes em sala de aula... e por essa dor de cabeça."

"Eu não roubei o trabalho!"

"Não roubou, mas deixou-se ser roubada" – o professor Harris pegou o documento de compromisso de monitoria. Colocou o papel na minha frente e a caneta. Li rapidamente os termos e, sem muitas alternativas, assinei.

"Professor..." – Rachel se manifestou pela primeira vez – "Se a minha irmã conseguiu provar a inocência dela, o que vai acontecer com o outro aluno?"

"Ele perdeu os créditos desta matéria. O resto é com o Conselho." – encerrou o assunto.

Saímos do escritório e começamos a caminhar pela praça entre o Uris Hall, onde fica a maioria das minhas classes, e a Low Library.

"Então ele te puniu com uma monitoria... o que quer dizer créditos extras" – Rachel disse olhando a paisagem de início de inverno do campus – "Apesar de toda a ironia e o tom de pouco caso do seu professor, ele te fez um grande elogio. Estou orgulhosa!"

"Essa monitoria pode atrapalhar que eu faça uma atividade que não é pré-requisito para nada, e nem faz parte da grade curricular, mas que estava muito a fim."

"Qual?"

"Coral comunitário da Columbia" – Rachel ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Péssimo hábito que ela tinha pegado de Quinn. Só que no caso da minha cunhada, significava ceticismo e advertência. Rachel fazia o gesto quando surpreendida e, ao mesmo tempo, exigia respostas – "Sinto falta... de cantar... o coral comunitário é a coisa mais próxima do que tínhamos em Lima e é mais descompromissado. É só uma horinha, duas vezes por semana... duas turmas: uma à tarde com presença maior dos alunos de Columbia, e outra à noite que tem maior adesão da comunidade. Não teria saco para fazer nada à noite, mas as aulas à tarde seriam uma ótima."

"Você pegou muito pesado nesse semestre" – o tom de Rachel era de reprovação. Bom, não tenho culpa que ela pegou o mínimo de créditos na NYU e deve se formar em uns oito anos nesse ritmo. Isso se não desistir antes. Não posso ser condenada se desejo me graduar dentro dos quatro anos regulares. "Talvez devesse pegar menos matérias no próximo e se permitir ter um pouco mais de lazer saudável, um que não seja as festinhas nos dormitórios dos seus amigos com cerveja e maconha, para depois você terminar o dia na cama com o Matt."

"O quê?"

"Você pensa que engana quem? O cheiro fica impregnado em suas roupas."

"Eu não faço isso sempre, ok!"

"Sei que não, mas isso não quer dizer que eu fique menos preocupada" – ela cruzou os braços e paramos no meio da praça – "Antes de você enfiar a cara nos livros por causa dos trabalhos finais, por pouco não se transformou isso num hábito semanal... e aquele vídeo de colegas seus..."

"Aqueles não são meus amigos!"

"Mas são seus colegas de classe... gente que freqüenta os mesmo lugares que você dentro de uma universidade e que roubou o seu trabalho. E eu tenho a impressão de que esse é o menor dos problemas que eles podem causar. Santy, essas são pessoas que você vai ter que lidar daqui adiante. E essa sua turma que eu conheci hoje não parece ser tão melhor. O Matt... eu já não gostava dele! Menos ainda quando soube que é ele quem compra a maconha. Izabella é uma stripper, Lucy me dá arrepios e Andrew, eu não sei o que ele faz, mas é um hacker e isso para mim já é o suficiente."

"Ok, Isabella trabalha como stripper para pagar o dormitório e pra comer. A bolsa dela não cobre essas coisas. Lucy... ela é um ser estranho e eu não tenho justificativas. Matt é quem mais fuma, mas o Johnny também e nem por isso a gente deixa de contar com ele. Andrew é um doce, sem falar que é um nerd dos mais divertidos.

"Ao menos Johnny é responsável e confiável. Ele fuma longe da gente. Não se pode dizer o mesmo de Matt".

"O vídeo te assustou mesmo, não foi?" – maneirei a minha voz. Não podia condenar Rachel por se preocupar comigo.

"O meio teatral não é menos venenoso, eu estou começando a me inteirar e aprendendo a me defender. Mas Santy..."

"Ray, eu nunca cheirei ou experimentei outra coisa que não a maconha" – segurei o ombro de Rachel e olhei bem nos olhos dela – "Isso eu te garanto. Não vou entrar nessa. E muito menos vou protagonizar sex tape de orgia. Você sabe que eu sou mais esperta que isso."

"E se por um acaso você não for tão forte quanto pensa?"

"Se eu sair do meu foco, você vai usar a hierarquia em mim e vai me ajudar" – voltamos a caminhar.

"Vou poder de colocar de castigo? Você me colocava de castigo quando a gente era criança!"

"Nem em seus mais selvagens sonhos, hobbit!"

...

Como o previsto, a turma de fraternos e milionários reclamou e recebeu resposta imediata. Entenderam que aquela era a turma errada para se meter. Acabamos por fazer um acordo de cavalheiro onde cada um ficaria na sua. Faour não foi suspenso, a família dele pesou, mas teve os créditos retirados. Não me incomodei. Não estava aí para eles. Queria saber do meu. Fiz um semestre limpo, com boas notas e uma monitoria empurrada a seco goela abaixo. Zaide estava satisfeito, meus pais estavam orgulhosos e o senhor Weiz, em viagem à China, mandou uma mensagem dizendo que "acompanhou com satisfação e interesse o meu progresso ao longo do semestre." Às vezes eu tinha a impressão que havia algo mais nesse entusiasmo do senhor Weiz em meu desempenho acadêmico. Era ajuda demais vindo de um desconhecido.

Decidimos aproveitar as festas de fim de ano. Papi e Shelby estavam aos poucos voltando às boas e decidiram viajar para a Flórida para consolidar a reconciliação e que passariam o ano novo em Nova York conosco. Como eu e Rachel não conseguimos comemorar o Hanukkah com nossos avós – Rachel e eu fizemos nossa própria celebração em casa com a participação de Quinn e Mike –, e nossos planos de aniversário minguaram, Johnny nos convenceu a ir para as montanhas Catskill, aonde ele dizia conhecer um lugar maneiro e que era de graça. Desconfiamos um bocado, mas fomos. Catskill é uma cadeia de montanhas no centro do estado de Nova York onde existe um grande parque e áreas preservadas amplamente usadas para esporte e lazer. A paisagem é linda.

Alugamos um carro com pneus próprios para estradas escorregadias e com neve. Gostava de viagens de carro porque sempre se descobria pequenas coisas de outras pessoas. Jamais imaginei que Johnny poderia ter receio de direção, por exemplo. Mike enjoava fácil. Pior do que mulher grávida. Eu não me incomodei. Fiquei na maior parte do tempo na direção e Quinn pegou alguns trechos. O que me interessava até aquele ponto era a estrada era linda. A gente passou o tempo conversando, escutando músicas, fazendo joguinhos típicos de estradas até chegar ao desvio para uma estrada de terra. Ela levava até um conjunto de grandes chalés localizados em local de paisagem privilegiada.

"É a terceira casa à esquerda" – Johhny indicou para Quinn.

O chalé era fantástico. Bem conservado, mobiliado, com televisão, blue Ray, três bons quartos e uma suíte, cômodos grandes. Parecia que recebia limpeza e manutenção frequentemente.

"A gente só não pode usar a suíte. O resto... à vontade."

"Johnny, quem te arrumou esse chalé?" – Rachel tentou pressionar.

"Pequena, relaxa e curte, ok? Tem comida na despensa e tem um comércio pequeno, que atende essa redondeza a uns três quilômetros daqui."

Mike e Johnny dividiram um quarto, Rachel e Quinn ficaram em outro e eu me acomodei no menor (porém nem tanto assim). Rachel era mais conservadora, mas eu não tinha o menor problema em celebrar o natal. Quando éramos crianças, os Lopez se reuniam na casa de abuela e faziam uma grande festa. Trocávamos presentes em amigos secretos e a mesa ficava o tempo inteiro servida de assados, frutas, castanhas, arroz e um pão frito doce que abuela aprendeu a fazer no Brasil no ano que ela passou lá em exílio antes de chegar aos Estados Unidos. Era fantástico. Um dia inteiro de celebração. Abuela ainda mantinha a tradição, mas nem toda a família comparecia como antes.

"Tomei a liberdade de encomendar uma ceia no restaurante" – Johnny parecia muito animado com a nossa presença naquela casa – "assim a gente pode passar o natal com um belo almoço."

Nem todos os vizinhos estavam presentes. Na pequena vila de chalés, apenas três famílias ocupavam suas respectivas casas e todas elas pareciam conhecer Johnny muito bem. Nos quatro bons dias que passamos por lá, nos divertimos esquiando, explorando o lugar, andando, ou em casa no dia da nevasca na véspera de natal, quando jogamos jogos de tabuleiro enquanto secávamos garrafas de vinho. No dia seguinte, Johnny e Mike foi ao tal restaurante buscar a ceia de natal: peru assado, bolo de frutas e purê de batatas. Mike e Johnny usaram suéteres ridículos. Não era época para tal? Quinn, cristã como era, pediu para fazer uma prece antes de atacarmos a comida. Respeitamos o momento, onde ela agradeceu pela família que encontrou e o ano bom. Trocamos presentes simples até porque ninguém tinha dinheiro sobrando. Eu mesma tinha nenhum. Naquele ponto do ano, ainda me via sendo sustentada por Rachel, com a ajuda de Quinn e Mike.

Pouco antes de voltarmos, enquanto Quinn, Rachel e Mike colocavam as coisas no carro, vi Johnny caminhando pela floresta até o ponto onde havia uma paisagem linda de um vale. Eu resolvi e o seguir e passei um tempo apenas o observando.

"Obrigado por tudo" – ele disse depois de algum tempo contemplando.

"Acho que somos nós que devemos agradecimentos" – me permitir ficar ao lado do meu amigo.

"Você é que se engana" – ele olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos – "Eu costumava passar algum tempo aqui... esse chalé era dos meus pais, sabe?"

"Onde eles estão?" – perguntei com cautela, Johnny não se era do tipo que se abria com freqüência.

"Mortos."

"E você não tem mais ninguém?"

"Tenho vocês!" – passei o meu braço pelas costas de Johnny até o ombro – "Tenho um irmão mais velho também... mas a gente não se fala muito, sabe?" – presumi que por causa desse tal irmão mais velho que o chalé esteja tão conservado e com comida nova na despensa – "Não comenta com os outros não, beleza? Fica só entre nós."

Eu não trairia a confiança dele. Naquele ponto, já o considerava como um irmão maluco mais velho e passei a entender porque tinha tanta consideração conosco: éramos a nova família dele.

Papi, Shelby e Beth foram para Nova York passar o ano novo. Rachel aproveitou o bolso generoso dos nossos pais para ver "Wiked", que ela não havia conseguido assistir desde que nos mudamos. Que saco ouvi-la comentando cada detalhe do show umas dez vezes o dia inteiro. No dia 31 de janeiro, em plena Times Square, estávamos todos no meio da multidão para acompanhar a contagem regressiva. Lá mesmo, encontrei Andrew, Izabella e Matt. Bateu meia-noite, as pessoas se abraçaram, vi Quinn e Rachel se beijando com entusiasmo. Matt parou na minha frente. O abracei e demos um selinho. Ele queria mais, eu não. Abracei meus pais, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Johnny e Izabella. Abracei Andrew e não sei o que deu em mim, o beijei na boca com vontade. Matt sumiu na multidão. Vi Andrew três dias depois. Estava com o olho roxo.


	20. Santana encontra Santana

**SANTANA ENCONTRA SANTANA**

O teatro estava lotado. Venderam até ingressos extras, desses que a pessoa sabe que vai ficar de pé ao longo do espetáculo a menos que alguém não compareça e a cadeira possa ser ocupada. São coisas da Broadway que eu nunca entendi, mas era uma prática comum e extremamente controlada. Rachel comentou, entre um respiro e outro, que os ingressos da semana de estréia e a seguinte estavam esgotados para "Across The Universe" e a peça já tinha garantido casa cheia até a primeira semana de fevereiro. Foram feitos dois ensaios gerais abertos, mas fui a nenhum. Disse que preferia guardar a minha surpresa para a ocasião. Os comentários iniciais foram muito elogiosos e já estavam projetando, inclusive, dois ou três anos de peça em cartaz.

Conversei com alguns agentes e disseram que o elenco ia terminar esta mesma temporada ganhando 10 mil dólares/mês no mínimo e que eu deveria ficar atenta com a janela de revisão de valores contratuais. Acabei me interando de algumas coisas sobre o mercado, mas o certo mesmo é que Rachel e Mike deveriam começar a pensar na contratação de profissionais da área porque eu não tinha como mais brincar de administrar. O que podia fazer era acompanhar o processo, como uma vigilante, para evitar que fossem roubados.

As luzes piscaram anunciando que a peça começaria em cinco minutos e as pessoas deveriam se acomodar. Eu estava na quarta fila no centro do palco ao lado de Johnny (Mike estava encenando a própria peça) e uma cadeira vazia ao meu lado que deveria ser ocupada por Quinn. As pessoas tinham uma coisa com a primeira fila, uma questão que era pura tolice. Dependendo do teatro, a primeira fila dava torcicolo e você ainda saía cuspido. No caso da maior sala do Public, a quarta fila era a melhor.

Quinn chegou vinda dos bastidores com o rosto vermelho e as roupas meio torcidas. Sentou-se ao meu lado com um sorriso cretino no rosto. Sem mesmo que pedisse, ofereci um chiclete. Seria desagradável ficar uma hora e meia ao lado dela sentindo cheiro de Rachel.

"Ela está mais calma agora" – pegou o chiclete – "tenho certeza de que vai arrasar."

"Não duvido!"

As luzes de apagaram, as cortinas se abriram e a peça começou com um monólogo de Steve Zappa, o Jude da peça. O que se seguiu depois foi um espetáculo emocionante de cores, dança, música e interpretações. Além dos sete atores principais, havia o grupo de 10 bailarinos/atores que estavam ali exclusivamente para fazer as composições de cena e eventuais corais. Rachel? Não é que estivesse sendo irmã orgulhosa, mas ela foi a melhor atriz. Definitivamente era a melhor cantora. Acho que ela só não pegou o papel de Lucy porque a identificação com Sadie era muito maior ela poderia atuar muito melhor desta forma, uma vez que Rachel era sim uma atriz ainda inexperiente... e a personagem cantava mais na adaptação teatral. Algo que foi feito justo para aproveitar melhor as qualidades dela. "Across The Universe" me fez ver como uma produção bem-feita podia valorizar ou, pelo menos, não estragar os clássicos dos Beatles. Lembrei envergonhada de nossas tentativas de cantar Beatles em Lima. Ainda bem que nunca nos atrevemos a levar isso adiante numa competição.

Rachel arrancou lágrimas minhas no solo de "For No One". A primeira vez que a ouvi cantar no teatro acapela, já tinha achado lindo. Mas com o envolvimento da história, as luzes, a banda, o cenário... a dramaticidade ficou dez vezes maior. Foi um momento que Quinn agarrou a minha mão com força. Ela olhava fixamente para Rachel com o rosto em orgulho e lágrimas. Foi quando vi na mão direita um desses anéis de ouro de compromisso. O que eu havia perdido? Rachel também foi excelente em "Wky Don't We Do It In The Road", soberba na interpretação de "A Day in The Life" junto com Steve. O dueto com Lucas Hibbs (Jojo) em "Oh! Darling" ficou bacana, mas "Don't Let Me Down" ganhou ares épicos. Só achei que o desempenho da minha irmã em "Helter Skelter" foi abaixo. Ela não conseguiu dar a fúria necessária à música, algo como Janis Joplin poderia fazer, ou mesmo a atriz original do filme. Era uma música complicada mesmo que não se encaixava bem na voz doce, mesmo que muito potente, de Rachel. Bono Vox foi um fiasco quando tentou gravar "Helter Skelter", se servia de consolo. No resto das canções, ou Rachel participava da cena, ou fazia o coral ou algumas linhas de solo.

Não achei nada demais a cena de beijo de Rachel com Sarah Kleist, a Prudence. Minha irmã fazia uma cena bem mais quente com Lucas que rolava até mão no seio e uma pegada nada sutil na bunda durante uma insinuação de cena de sexo. Nem acho que a ciumeira de Quinn, que resmungou no beijo, foi pelo fato de Sarah ser uma mulher. Rachel comentava muitas coisas dos bastidores da peça, mas não falava muita coisa sobre Sarah especificamente. Não acreditava que ela tivesse entrado no personagem mais que deveria. Pra mim era Quinn que estava vendo demais. "Across The Universe" tinha algumas ousadias nesse sentido. A cena de Rachel e Lucas era cheia de paixão, quase explosiva, mas não havia nudez. Isso acontecia parcialmente entre Steve e Heather numa cena de amor entre Jude e Lucy. Era um momento sensual, mas de bom gosto que fazia todo sentido a história. "Across The Universe", a peça teatral, terminava épica com "All You Need Is Love" com Steve, Rachel, Sarah e Lucas, emendando em seguida por "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds".

Foi uma explosão de aplausos. Eu estava emocionada por Rachel, pela peça bem-feita, pela reação muito positiva da platéia ao longo de toda a história. Feliz por Quinn, que fez parte da equipe de produção de "Across The Universe", apesar de ter que fazer outros trabalhos durante o processo. Dez minutos depois de encerrada a estréia bem-sucedida, Quinn, Johnny e eu fomos até os camarins. Encontramos o elenco, equipe e outras pessoas abrindo garrafas de espumante numa celebração entusiasmada. Rachel, ainda em trajes de Sadie, era abraçada por todos enquanto tentava equilibrar o líquido em sua taça. Johnny e eu ficamos mais no canto, só a observar. Chegaria a nossa vez. Quinn recebeu um senhor beijo de Rachel, desses que mereceu até torcida de quem estava por perto. Era um dia de glória para todos ali. Quando as coisas se acalmaram, Johnny e eu nos aproximamos. Meu amigo recebeu um abraço muito carinhoso e um sorriso grato, sincero.

"Você não esteve tão ruim. Deu pro gasto, hobbit."

"Fico feliz por não ter te entediado" – nos abraçamos e eu aproveitei a oportunidade de sussurrar no ouvido dela.

"Você é a pessoa mais incrível do mundo, Ray. Obrigada por estar em minha vida."

"Eu te amo tanto..." – ela também disse em meu ouvido e nos afastamos com nossos olhos marejados.

As críticas da peça foram positivas. Os jornais não deram notas máximas e apontaram defeitos que, sinceramente, passaram batidos para mim e, acho eu, para o público comum. Jornalistas são assim mesmo: falam mais para o nicho que eles estão inseridos do que para o público comum. Rachel recebeu destaque honroso e algumas resenhas arriscaram falar em indicações ao Tony de atriz coadjuvante. Não acho que tal insinuação a fez bem... minha irmã saiu gritando quando leu a frase, me atrapalhando no meu wii fit que papi havia despachado lá em casa depois de um ano em Nova York. Falando nos meus pais, eles assistiram "Across The Universe" semanas depois da estréia. Shelby estava particularmente feliz: ela se viu realizada com o sucesso de Rachel: algo que ela nunca conseguiu alcançar na experiência dela na cidade.

...

O semestre e as aulas recomeçaram em meados de janeiro depois do bom recesso que tivemos entre as festas de fim de ano e as duas semanas de férias de inverno. Nova York estava branca. Era bom ter novas aulas e a minha rotina quase toda restabelecida. Resolvi dar ouvidos a Rachel e pisei mais no freio durante o semestre. Peguei quatro matérias, a monitoria e tinha um respiro para fazer atividades mais saudáveis, como ir a uma academia e ao coral comunitário. Matt, Lucy e eu só tínhamos uma classe em comum neste semestre. Tinha duas com Andrew e Izabella. De qualquer forma, só não fazia uma aula com alguns dos meus amigos mais próximos da faculdade, além da monitoria de Economia 1.

No final da primeira semana, finalmente tive coragem de ficar a sós com Matt para uma conversa franca. Ele estava no dormitório dele lendo uma revista e fumando enquanto o companheiro de quarto estava bem envolvido em atividades divertidas com uma garota. Verdade que não era incomum sexo acontecer nos dormitórios com um terceiro elemento de espectador. Sexo grupal não fazia o meu estilo e esse tipo de fetiche não faziam meu estilo.

"A gente pode conversar lá fora?"

"Claro! Terraço?" – todo prédio mais antigo de Nova York, inclusive dos de Columbia.

A vista do terraço ali não era grande coisa. Raramente era, a não ser que você estivesse em um lugar bem mais alto. Mas havia ali cadeiras e um guarda sol que os estudantes do bloco trocavam a cada ano. O dia estava frio pra caramba. Eu estava embrulhada em luvas, gorro e casacos pesados, mas isso não parecia afetar Matt, vestido apenas num casaco razoável e calça jeans. Sentei numa das cadeiras, mas ele permaneceu em pé, ao meu lado, terminando o cigarro.

"Está a fim de dar um tapa? Tenho mais erva."

"Não acha que é muito cedo para se ficar chapado?"

"Hoje é sexta-feira... a gente deveria ficar chapado desde as primeiras horas do dia."

"Você precisa se controlar, Matt. Uma vez ou outra é bacana, mas você está usando com muita freqüência. Daqui a pouco você está se detonando."

"Falou a minha mãe!" – me ironizou jogando o toco do cigarro no chão do canto do terraço – "Você não me chamou para conversar sobre essa merda, não foi?"

"Não... Eu só queria te dar uma consideração... talvez compartilhar uma historinha. Você sabia que já estive em uma relação aberta com duas outras pessoas ao mesmo tempo: Brittany e Puck?"

"Qual é? Você teve algo assim com o quê? 15 anos? Isso é ridículo!"

"Na verdade, foi. Nessa idade eu tive minha primeira relação sexual. Foi um desastre! Quem me ajudou a superar o trauma foi a minha melhor amiga, Brittany. A gente começou a transar durante esse meu processo de cura. Quando achei que estava mais confiante, quis experimentar com um homem de novo e Puck era um cara da escola que estava sempre disponível. Ele foi mais gentil do que poderia imaginar. Me fez redescobrir que eu gostava de homens".

"Eu posso até te visualizar fazendo sexo a três, mas trepar com mulher? Não pensava que você e sua irmã jogavam no mesmo time! Você sempre me pareceu tão... hetero".

"Eu também sinto atração por mulheres, apesar de Brittany ser a minha única até hoje. Ela ainda é a única mulher que me faz ser gay, pra dizer a verdade. Hoje eu não tenho tantos grilos quanto a minha sexualidade, mas aquela era uma época estranha. Era uma líder de torcida popular que precisava lidar com pressões que hoje parecem estúpidas. Enfim, o que aconteceu é que para manter uma reputação que me beneficiava, passei a ter uma relação com os dois ao mesmo tempo: Puck em público, Brittany nos bastidores. Foi a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer. Tirando uma experiência em Londres e um equívoco na escola, fui fiel aos dois. Bem mais do que eles foram a mim. Como te disse: relação aberta. Funcionou com nós três por pouco mais de dois anos. Depois, em Stuyvesant, namorei firme um cara chamado Paul ao longo do ano e isso me fez pensar como foi cansativo investir numa relação naqueles moldes. Eu não quero isso para mim nessa etapa da vida. Não quero estar em uma relação e me sentir presa. Até pensei que poderíamos ter algo assim, mas o olho roxo Andrew deixou claro de que não vai acontecer."

"Você quer ficar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? É isso mesmo? Desculpe, Santana, mas não aceito. Não sou homem de dividir. Não ligo para formalidades, mas ou você está comigo ou não está."

"Exatamente! Eu não teria problemas em ficar contigo, mas não quero estar contigo. Você tem dificuldade em entender a diferença. Também tem outros pontos?"

"Quais?" – falou irritado, quase agressivo.

"A gente se dá muito bem na cama e somos amigos. Mas você tem grande potencial para me fazer mal e, pior, de me amarrar a você de um jeito ruim. Eu não preciso disso. É por isso que estou rompendo esse... seja lá o que tivemos."

"Ah, você deveria se lascar... como se eu tivesse perdendo grande coisa" – só faltou cuspir no chão. Eu não estava nem aí mais para Matt. Apenas virei as costas e o deixei sozinho esbravejando.

Saí do prédio me sentido leve. Rachel tinha razão sobre Matt e sobre me envolver emocionalmente e até sexualmente com viciados. Ele estava se afundando em algo ruim e era mais sério do que se podia dimensionar. Não estava abandonando um amigo, mas sim protegendo a minha sanidade. E quando ele desse uma abertura, eu o ajudaria.

Vi Andrew em direção à biblioteca. Nos cumprimentamos e eu fiquei parada o observando entrar no prédio. Quem sabe num futuro próximo algo poderia rolar entre nós dois? Eu não faria a menor objeção. Olhei para o relógio. Estava atrasada para o primeiro compromisso daquilo que dizia ser minha aula anti-stress. Precisei correr e fiz uma nota mental sobre a necessidade de recuperar minha forma de atleta o mais rápido possível na academia. Entrei na sala com isolamento acústico dentro do instituto de música da universidade. Havia 23 pessoas nela, contando com o professor Tomine.

"Desculpe!" – fui me sentando numa cadeira.

"Você é?" – o professor checou a lista.

"Santana Berry-Lopez."

"Certo..." – anotou alguma coisa, acho que presença – "muito bem pessoal, os mais antigos sabem que este coral aqui adota linha mais performática e pop. Então quem estiver interessado em algo erudito, procure o professor Holland aqui mesmo às quintas-feiras" – todos permaneceram nos lugares – "Ótimo. Fico feliz que todos da turma saibam interpretar uma informação simples. Vamos falar neste mês das novas divas que podem ser consideradas herdeiras da Motown. Alguém aí sabe falar de algo interessante sobre a Amy Winehouse que não seja os escândalos?"

Meu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de texto de Brittany.

"_**S, vou a NY com a B-on-c mês que vem. Não é legal**__?_"

Não pude evitar o sorriso. Olhei para o professor Tomine e para meus colegas. Eu iria arrebentar com esses nerds!


	21. Parte 5 Quinn tem a palavra

**PARTE 4 – QUINN FABRAY**

**ALIANÇA DE OURO**

Senhora e senhora Berry-Lopez Fabray. É muito sobrenome junto, mas não soa tão mal. Acho que perdi a noção do tempo diante da vitrine olhando aquele anel de brilhantes lindo. Seria maravilhoso se eu pudesse comprá-lo para o meu noivado com Rachel. Com um pouco mais de planejamento, conseguiria pagar em suaves prestações no cartão de crédito. Como era torturante passar em frente da loja, olhar a vitrine e imaginar a minha vida de casada com Rachel. Uma de verdade, sem a mala da Santana Berry-Lopez morando sob o mesmo teto.

"Procura alguma coisa, minha jovem?" – o vendedor, um senhor de meia idade, falou comigo na calçada.

"Na verdade..." – uma idéia se passou pela minha cabeça – "estou a procura de duas alianças simples de ouro"

"Temos de vários tipos" – disse me convidando a entrar.

Escolhi um par de alianças de ouro bem discretas e voltei para casa confabulando uma forma de entregar uma delas a Rachel. Eu iria propor usar o anel como um simbolismo de uma nova etapa em nossas vidas.

Continuava firme na faculdade, ganhei um aumento na produtora porque, sim, eu sou muito profissional e competente. E eu não sou modesta quanto a essas coisas. Rachel trancou a NYU depois de um ano de curso para se dedicar inteiramente à Broadway. "Across The Universe" era um hit entre as peças off-Broadway com ingressos esgotados até novembro (estávamos em setembro). Santana foi competente dessa vez e conseguiu um belo engordo salarial a Rachel. Contratamos um agente para Rachel e Mike: um com bom nome no mercado. Empresário? Santana teria de quebrar o galho por um bom tempo nas questões contratuais. Ela tinha de contribuir de alguma forma, algo além de lavar as roupas e as louças. Então, com mais dinheiro em casa, e com o senhor Weiz ainda colaborando (ele disse que continuaria pagando metade do aluguel do novo apartamento até Santana se formar na Columbia), não havia mais sentido a gente permanecer naquele minúsculo espaço com móveis achados na rua. Foi um lugar que sempre lembrarei com muito carinho pelas boas coisas que aconteceram dentro dele. Mas é para frente que a gente anda e era o momento de darmos um salto.

Rachel e eu procuramos por um mês e achamos um adorável apartamento não-mobiliado em Murray Hill na 32nd street com a 2ª avenida que seria perfeito para nós. Era ofecido apenas os eletrodomésticos da cozinha (fogão e geladeira), armários, e as máquinas de lavar e secar roupas. A rua era agradável, arborizada, havia um bom restaurante italiano do outro lado da rua e um Starbucks no primeiro andar. O aluguel custava o dobro do antigo apartamento, mas era algo que poderíamos arcar. No hall de entrada já se visualizava a nossa sala, a porta da cozinha logo em frente e a porta da minha (nossa) suíte na lateral. A nossa cozinha ficava entre a suíte e os outros dois quartos. O do meio (menor) seria usado como um escritório/biblioteca e sala reservada. O quarto em frente ao escritório, que ficava no outro extremo do apartamento, era o de Santana. É verdade que havia o inconveniente para minha cunhada de ter de atravessar a sala para usar o banheiro dela, mas seríamos nós três a maior parte do tempo.

Mike permaneceria no velho apartamento. Ele dividiria o aluguel com Johnny. A carreira de Mike estava indo bem. "Songbook" saiu de cartaz e ele logo conseguiu uma off-Broadway onde teria um dos papéis principais e gozaria de um salário bem melhor. Mike também tinha acumulado uma boa renda fazendo comerciais.

Do velho apartamento, estava levando só os meus pertences pessoais. Rachel e eu compramos camas novas – a nossa de casal e uma solteirão para Santana (uma pequena vingança minha por uma humilhação que ela me fez passar em Columbia quando fomos ver a apresentação do coral que ela faz parte) –, e fizemos prestações para mobiliar o aparamento numa loja de móveis usados, uma boa, que restaurava tudo antes de vender. Não deu para comprar tudo que queríamos, mas tínhamos um jogo de sala com peças que faziam parte de um mesmo conjunto, uma mesa de refeições com todas as cadeiras iguais e uma estante no escritório/biblioteca onde meus livros poderiam finalmente ter um lugar e assim eu não seria mais obrigada a vendê-los. Rachel encontrou algumas soluções baratas para tornar nosso escritório um ambiente agradável, e comprou almofadões para serem colocados no carpete em vez de um sofá.

Para as paredes não ficarem nuas, fiz pôsteres de algumas fotos minhas e mandei emoldurar. Rachel e eu passamos duas semanas pintando as paredes (Santana, Mike e Johnny ajudaram), arrumando o mobiliário em nossa nova casa – e fazendo nossas inaugurações privadas no processo, que incluiu a cama solteirão de Santana –, antes de nos mudarmos de vez. Depois de dois dias embalando caixas, iríamos finalmente nos mudar para o novo apartamento. Um em que eu, Quinn Fabray, dormiria numa cama de casal com Rachel Berry-Lopez ao meu lado todos os dias. Finalmente!

Mas quando subi até o velho apartamento, o que encontrei foi Rachel nas costas de Johnny tentando estrangulá-lo enquanto Santana estava deitada no chão rindo feito uma louca e Mike... ele estava espatifado em cima de uma das nossas caixas com expressão de dor no rosto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – corri para ajudar Mike a sair de cima, que ótimo, de uma das minhas caixas.

"Esse demônio!" – Rachel respondeu gritando ainda tentando estrangular Johnny.

Num movimento rápido, ele se curvou e Rachel, leve como é, literalmente voou fazendo uma cambalhota no ar e caindo exatamente em cima de Santana. A irmã dela ainda fez um esforço para sair do trajeto, mas não adiantou. Estava lidando com um bando de loucos, só podia. Johnny começou a rir daquele jeito que a pessoa perde o fôlego. Enquanto eu larguei Mike e fui ajudar as duas irmãs que já se batiam no chão e se xingavam em espanhol. Desisti no meio do caminho. Suspirei. Era melhor conferir o estrago da minha caixa de... fotografias, apostilas da faculdade e enfeites. Não era por menos que Mike estava sentindo dor. Imaginei a minha coleção de copos espatifada. Nem quis abrir para evitar o desgosto.

A mudança foi relativamente rápida. Mike arrumou uma van para transportarmos nossas caixas. A distância entre SoHo e Murray Hill era considerável. Rachel não tinha teatro naquele dia e eu tirei uma folga do trabalho além de matar aula na NYU justamente por essa razão: ter tempo para nos mudar. Chegamos todos (mudanças e táxi) ao mesmo tempo. Estava excitada. Olhei para Rachel e sorri antes de destrancar a porta agora em definitivo. Nem deu tempo de fazer uma comemoração porque os meninos e Santana invadiram a minha nova sala como tratores. Descarregamos a van relativamente rápido e deixamos as caixas em nosso escritório. Era o lugar da casa onde as bagunças poderiam acontecer e, acomodadas ali, poderíamos arrumar tudo aos poucos. Ofereci cerveja aos meninos. Eu mesma não bebi. Odiava o gosto, mas era sagrado ter garrafas na geladeira por causa dos meninos e Santana. Rachel também bebia às vezes. Quando eu consumia bebida alcoólica, preferia vinho ou espumante. Uma taça e pronto. Brindamos o novo lar, eu com uma garrafa de suco de laranja. Logo Johnny e Mike se despediram. Santana sentou no sofá e ficou olhando o novo ambiente. Parecia deslocada. Eu podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dela: sair de um ambiente que ela arrumou com praticamente nada no bolso para outro conquistado a partir, principalmente, do sucesso da irmã. E do meu dinheiro. Rachel sentou-se ao lado dela e passou a mão nas costas de Santana.

"Com medo de dormir sozinha?" – Rachel provocou.

"Vai ser esquisito depois de dois anos dividindo o quarto."

"Vamos trabalhar que temos um monte de coisas para arrumar" – cortei o início de sentimentalismo.

Ficamos até tarde da noite arrumando nossas roupas. Rachel e eu chegamos a um acordo de como acomodar nossas roupas. Nosso armário era o dobro do que tínhamos no antigo apartamento e mais um extra no escritório, logo isso não foi exatamente um problema. No fim da noite, nós três devoramos uma pizza metade vegetariana e metade de atum e essa foi a nossa primeira refeição na nova casa. Nada romântico. O pior é que eu estava louca por uma fatia de calabresa, mas às vezes era um saco conviver com duas judias e toda a história de não comer carnes provenientes do porco. Pelo menos Rachel aliviou a história de ser vegan e virou uma vegetariana normal. Isso facilitava um monte.

"Vou ter que acordar mais cedo!" – Santana divagou.

"Por quê?" – perguntei enquanto apreciava o atum com azeitonas.

"Para ir daqui até a Columbia, vou ter que andar um bocado para pegar a linha direta do metrô, pra não fazer tantas conexões."

"O irônico é que você está mais próxima a sua Universidade agora do que antes" – observei.

"Não dá para ir de ônibus?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Confesso que não verifiquei as linhas. Mas depender de ônibus aqui é fogo!"

"Logo você se acostuma!"

"Vocês continuam com sorte!" – Santana falou com aquele tom petulante irritante – "A linha do metrô desaba direto na NYU e no Public!"

"Por que você acha que esse apartamento era perfeito... para nós?" – desdenhei.

"Você é um nojo, Fabray!"

"As duas querem parar?" – Rachel levantou a voz.

"Eu to quebrada" – Santana alongou os braços – "Vou tomar um banho e estrear a minha cama" – eu quase engasguei segurando o riso e eu vi Rachel desviando o olhar para a janela.

O banheiro social não era grande coisa. Ainda assim era melhor do que do antigo apartamento. E Santana teria uso exclusivo, salvo os dias com visitas ou se por um acaso organizássemos pequenas recepções aqui. Com a minha carreira e de Rachel, às vezes isso seria necessário. O que era certo é que a briga matinal pelo banheiro não existiria mais. Enquanto Rachel cuidava das poucas louças sujas, preparei algumas coisas no nosso banheiro. Enchi a banheira, coloquei alguns sais de banho para perfumar a água e esperei a minha lady chegar.

"Três copos sujos te prenderam tanto assim?" – fiz charme já vestida somente em meu roupão.

"Fui dar boa noite a Santana. Ela ainda estava colocando os lençóis na cama e as fronhas nos travesseiros..."

"E você, como uma boa irmã, foi ajudar" – me aproximei sedutora – "Você sabia que não estreamos a banheira?" – falei sussurrando no ouvido dela. Adorava o jeito que os pelos do pescoço dela se arrepiavam.

Fui a conduzindo ao banheiro e a despi entre beijos e carícias. Quando finalmente entramos na água morna e perfumada, peguei a caixinha das alianças e mostrei para ela. Rachel arregalou os olhos. Ficou muda. Tirei um dos anéis de ouro e segurei diante dela.

"Ainda não é um pedido oficial de casamento" – fiz questão de assegurar o propósito primeiro – "Eu comprei esses anéis como símbolo dessa nova etapa de nossas vidas. Você é a pessoa que me faz feliz, que me completa. Você é a razão por eu levantar e lutar dia a dia para vencer. Porque eu sei que essa batalha vale à pena quando você está ao meu lado. Eu te amo com todo meu ser, Rachel Berry-Lopez. Espero que você aceite usar esse anel e sentir-se um pouco mais casada comigo. Porque é assim como me sinto e isso só me dá razões para me alegrar."

Rachel sorriu e me beijou antes de estender a mão direta para que eu pudesse recolocar o anel. Beijei a mão dela.

"Se isso fosse um casamento, seria o mais erótico da história" – ela soltou aquela gargalhada gostosa, alta, capaz de fazer qualquer mau humor ir para longe – "Quinn Fabray, você não tem idéia do que faz comigo. Você é tanto o meu chão, a minha base, como aquela que faz a minha mente vagar pelo espaço, me que faz querer flutuar por aí de tanta felicidade que sinto aqui" – colocou a minha mão no coração dela – "Quando eu faço aqueles exercícios de me imaginar aqui a dez anos, antes de me visualizar sendo uma atriz famosa, a primeira coisa que penso é você. Em estar ao seu lado, porque, Quinn Fabray, toda fama e riqueza do mundo fica pálido diante do amor. E você é quem eu amo de verdade, com todo meu coração."

Não pude evitar as lágrimas de felicidade quando Rachel colocou o anel no dedo da minha mão esquerda e o beijou em seguida. Nos beijamos e ali começamos a celebrar o início de um casamento sem sacerdócio, sem formalidades, sem papeis de cartório, sem testemunhas. Um casamento só nosso, entre nossas almas e corações.

...

**AUSÊNCIA**

Rachel e o restante do elenco de "Across The Universe" saiu de Nova York para fazer uma mini-turnê da peça na Califórnia: quarta-feira teriam uma apresentação única em San Francisco e um fim de semana completo, sexta, sábado e domingo, em Los Angeles. Eu não pude ir porque fiquei presa com coisas da faculdade e com detalhes do filme independente que Roger Benz iria produzir ao lado de Aaron Smith, diretor conceituado que recebeu indicações ao Globo de Ouro. Lógico que seria uma honra participar do primeiro projeto de assistente de produção de um filme. O primeiro passo era levantar orçamento para pagamento dos atores, custeio de viagens, materiais e demais aspectos técnicos. O que foi conversado até então era que as filmagens aconteceriam em Fulton, Nova York, porque o senhor Smith (e dizer isso sempre me provocava algumas risadas) tinha um rancho naquela área, o que economizaria alguns milhares de dólares com hospedagem da equipe.

Enquanto isso, na NYU, na aula de Fotografia em Cinema, o professor Richard McFeller estava contando histórias deliciosas sobre as técnicas de Gordon Willis para a iluminação revolucionária de "O Poderoso Chefão", da importância que foi domar Marlon Brandon para que ele não saísse da marcação que deveria ser perfeita para aquele tipo de técnica, além das brigas homéricas com Francis Ford Copolla. Tinha lido alguma coisa a respeito em "Easy Riders, Raging Bulls: How The Sex-Drug-And-Rock'n'Roll Generation Saved Hollywood", de Peter Biskind. Mas vez as técnicas realizadas de perto eram bem melhores do que apenas ler no livro. Isso sem mencionar o esforço que professor McFeller fazia em convidar pessoas da equipe daquela produção ou que trabalharam com o senhor Willis para nos dar uma palestra. Algo que eu apreciaria imensamente.

Só assim para esquecer a raiva que Josh Steinford, o agente de Rachel, me fez passar. De acordo com a imensa experiência e sapiência de Steinford, Rachel deveria esconder o nosso relacionamento da imprensa caso ela quisesse levar em consideração uma carreira também no cinema. Disse de forma ríspida que jovens atores gays não tinham a menor chance de desenvolver uma carreira cinematográfica por que o público era homofóbico e não poderia se apaixonar por alguém com tal sexualidade, que os únicos assumidos são atores quarentões que só conseguem papéis secundários nas produções e que precisam procurar a televisão para poder brilhar. Não aceitei isso de imediato e nem mesmo Rachel, mas diante dos argumentos, nós conversamos e combinamos que nosso relacionamento seria omitido para a mídia. Por esse motivo ela não poderia usar a aliança dela, então combinamos que, em público, substituiria o anel por um colar com um pingente em forma de coroa: Queen = Quinn. Achei os termos razoáveis e, depois, não gostaria de ser acusada por arruinar a carreira de Rachel.

Com Rachel na Califórnia, a minha semana foi solitária, apesar da grande carga de trabalho. Mike, a única pessoa que eu tenho em Nova York que posso desabafar sobre coisas que não falaria com Rachel, não estava exatamente disponível. Johnny e eu éramos amigos por causa dos outros, não porque tínhamos alguma conexão afetiva. Santana e eu conversamos pouco em casa. Ela estava sempre ocupada com os estudos ou com os amigos da faculdade. Aparentemente estava de namoro com Andrew, um colega que lembro ter visto uma ou duas vezes, mas nunca fomos apresentados formalmente. Santana nunca levava os amigos dela em casa. Eu também não tinha tantas pessoas assim que valessem à pena trazer para o convívio social dos meus. Era mais fácil com gente do trabalho, até porque Rachel e eu tínhamos vários conhecidos em comum. Inclusive estávamos planejando uma, finalmente, primeira recepção com eles em nossa casa. Algo simples para se passar um bom tempo e apresentar a nossa casa.

"Lopez!" – cumprimentei Santana assim que a vi chegando já no meio da noite.

"Fabray! Rachel ligou?"

"Sim. Ela encontrou Brittany em Los Angeles e deu algumas entrevistas para os jornais locais. Disse que está ansiosa para fazer a peça hoje."

"Brittany?"

"E entrevistas e peça."

"Que exploda o resto. O que ela falou da Brit?" – era a primeira vez na semana que Santana se mostrou minimamente interessada em algo que tinha a dizer. Permaneci em silêncio com meio sorriso no rosto. Ela perderia a paciência em cinco segundos – "Quinn! Fala logo!"

"Nada demais!"

"Como assim, nada demais? Lógico ela falou alguma coisa! Desembucha!"

"Você é uma pessoa curiosa, Lopez. Fica com um monte de caras, mas deixaria todos por Brit. E ainda diz que a gay da casa sou eu."

"Vai te catar, Fabray!"

Saiu balbuciando em espanhol para o quarto dela. Ultimamente, ela fazia muito isso. Voltei a estudar as tarefas que tinha para a pré-produção do filme: planejar a convocação de figurantes. Existiam os "profissionais" cadastrados num sistema que eram perfeitos para aqueles personagens de uma fala só ou para executar algum movimento de cena mais específico. Esses eram o dobro mais caro que os amadores: aqueles que a produção catava no local para fazer movimentações simples. Muitos desses amadores topavam trabalhar até de graça só pelo prazer de fazer parte de uma produção ou na esperança de se aproximar de algum ator para tirar fotos ou pegar autógrafos. A minha cópia do roteiro, muito bem escrito por Brian Sanders, trazia algumas observações de quantos "profissionais" teria de procurá-los no sistema (tinha de dar preferência aos residentes de Nova York, melhor ainda se tivesse algum que morasse próximo à locação) e "reservá-los" numa convocação por e-mail para "teste de elenco".

Olhei o relógio. Considerando o fuso horário, Rachel deveria estar se preparando para entrar em cena naquele momento. Mentalizei minha lady e desejei "merda" em prece. Vi Santana atravessando a sala com roupas limpas em mãos. Em menos de meia hora ela me aparece arrumada e perfumada. Correu para o quarto dela. Mais meia hora e ela saiu com os cabelos escovados, maquiada e de salto alto.

"Vou dormir fora de casa hoje."

"Está levando camisinha na bolsa?" – provoquei.

"Para a sua informação, estou!"

"Ótimo. Divirta-se e procure não beber ou ficar muito chapada" – Santana parou ainda à porta e deu aquela meia volta para comprar a minha briga, mas acho que pensou melhor e voltou para o caminho dela.

"Vai pro inferno. Te vejo amanhã."

Rachel era muito tolerante com certos hábitos da irmã dela. Maconha? Ela jurava de pés juntos que Santana era usuária casual e que tinha responsabilidade e juízo suficiente para se controlar. Mas eu era do partido de que droga era droga: ou você estava dentro ou estava limpa. Sei que Rachel nunca experimentou esse tipo de coisa, o que era um alívio. Sinceramente eu não saberia como agir se ela se metesse com esses lixos. Eu a amava demais para fazer vistas grossas a hábitos repugnantes. Por mim, Santana já teria levado uma surra de cinta para aprender a ficar longe dessas coisas.

Olhei o relógio novamente. Ainda não deu tempo de a peça terminar e eu odiaria ir dormir sem ao menos ouvir a voz da minha lady. Procurei me concentrar no trabalho. Quanto mais o adiantasse, mais teria o meu fim de semana livre e eu estava louca para ir a feira de livros de Nova York. Havia alguns títulos que gostaria muito de ler e era possível achar exemplares novinhos a preço de sebo. Era uma questão de procurar. Depois, poderia também ver alguns livrinhos infantis para Beth. Um desses com muitas figuras onde ela poderia folhear, brincar, imaginar. Bem como eu fazia quando era pequena. Pensar em Beth sempre me acalmava. Muitas vezes penso como seria se não a tivesse colocado para adoção ou se, em vez de Shelby, outra pessoa que nunca vi na vida a criasse. Não! As coisas aconteceram como deveriam ser: podia acompanhar o desenvolvimento da minha filha e ainda tinha a chance de lutar e de crescer, de ser alguém. Então, quando Beth crescesse e entendesse as coisas, poderia mostrar que a minha decisão deu chance para que ela desfrutasse de uma infância maravilhosa ao lado de Shelby e de Juan, onde nada lhe faltaria: nem recursos, nem amor. E que também me deu a oportunidade de me tornar alguém que seria motivo de orgulho para minha filha.

Meu celular tocou e me tirou no mundo dos sonhos.

"_Quinn?_" – era Rachel falando de um jeito excitado.

"Oi Rachel. Como foi?"

"_Nós arrasamos. Estou tão feliz que a gente conseguiu fazer um bom espetáculo. Erramos quase nada desta vez e eu não vacilei naquela parte de 'Helter Skelter'_"

"Fico feliz" – gargalhei com a animação da minha namorada.

"_Quinn, houve uma mudança de planos. Você poderia me pegar no aeroporto segunda-feira de manhã? Consegui adiantar o meu voo_."

"Claro! Que horas?"

"_Acho que vou chegar às sete horas... te confirmo amanhã com mais calma._"

"Perfeito!" – na verdade nem tanto porque teria de faltar aulas na NYU – "O que vai fazer agora?"

"_A produção aqui ofereceu comes e bebes para o elenco num restaurante. Estou indo para lá com o pessoal só para marcar presença. Depois vou para o hotel. Estou sentindo que vou gripar nesse clima da Califórnia._"

"Descanse o máximo que puder. Sei que está trabalhando duro nesses últimos dias."

"_Estou mesmo_!" – ouvi ruídos de pessoas gritando por Rachel ao fundo – "_Tenho que ir. Só queria dizer que está tudo bem e para te desejar boa noite_."

"E nada mais?" – provoquei.

"_E para dizer que te amo, Quinn Fabray!_"

"Também te amo Rachel Berry-Lopez. Divirta-se e depois descanse."

"_Volto a ligar amanhã. Te amo._"

Meu coração estava um pouco mais tranqüilo depois de falar com Rachel, mas nem tanto assim. Pelo menos já poderia dormir enquanto as irmãs Berry-Lopez estavam na farra: cada uma em um extremo do país.

...

Passei o dia quase todo fora de casa. Quando voltei com uma sacola pesada de livros, encontrei Santana com a camiseta azul sem-graça da Columbia que tinha o leão símbolo atrás. Eu precisava ter algum despeito com aquilo já que os alunos da universidade dela adoravam tirar onda com os estudantes da NYU. Diziam que era faculdade gay porque nossa cor era o violeta. Babacas.

"Você não vai?" – fiquei com cara de interrogação – "Hoje o meu coral vai se apresentar junto com as líderes de torcida antes e durante o intervalo do jogo de basquete dos Lions."

"É verdade!" – Santana tinha falando dessa bendita apresentação dias atrás, mas acabei me esquecendo – "Só vou guardar essa sacola e usar o banheiro."

E eu que queria tanto um banho demorado e colocar os pés para cima depois, só tive tempo para um xixi e para escovar os dentes. Se não fosse para o jogo e para a apresentação, era capaz de uma tempestade cair na minha cabeça depois. Não estava afim de metrô, então paguei um táxi para nós. Santana era a estrela do coral. Ela só não tinha a mesma fome de Rachel em ser a estrela. Situações diferentes. Ao passo que Santana só participava pelo prazer de cantar, Rachel pensava em toda uma carreira que acabou se concretizando. Encontramos Mike e Johnny esperando por nós na entrada do ginásio. Santana os abraçou antes de distribuir os ingressos e correr para os bastidores. Os Lions estavam péssimos no basquete naquela temporada para a alegria dos Violets. Eram melhores nos jogos de futebol americano e de baseball, no entanto. E eu, aluna da NYU, era obrigada a torcer para os Lions por causa da Santana. Os meninos já tinham escolhido a Columbia mesmo.

As luzes se apagaram e houve gritos e assobios. Um conhecido jogador de futebol americano metido a rapper começou a vocalizar os primeiros versos de "What's My Name?", da Rihanna. Logo em seguida, Santana entrava fazendo a parte da cantora enquanto as líderes de torcida evoluíam numa coreografia que não era lá essas coisas. Sue Sylvester planejava coisas bem mais interessantes conosco. O arranjo que o DJ fez para a música era mais pesado que o original. Não era o meu tipo de som favorito, mas gostei da apresentação. Santana detonava nesse tipo de música, apesar deste não ser o estilo de som que a própria escutava em casa: minha cunhada era fã de rock inglês. Era em momentos assim que me batia saudades do velho coral de Lima. Se bem que, convenhamos, o prazer de cantar por cantar era muito mais interessante para mim do que as apresentações. Rachel foi feita para os palcos, Santana não negava que tinha o gene. Eu? Cantar no chuveiro me satisfazia àquela altura.

Como sempre, os Lions estavam fazendo de tudo para perder dentro de casa e, no intervalo do segundo para o terceiro quarto, as líderes de torcida entraram com o coral todo a fim de cantar um bom clássico de Nova York. Um cara do coral, um loirinho com o cabelo despenteado, começou a cantar com toda a força dos pulmões. "Last night she Said/ oh, baby, i feel so down/ oh, and turned me off/ so i, i turned around/ oh, baby, i don't care no more/ i know this for sure/ i'm walking out that door". O coral inteiro entrava em seguida fazendo arranjos sem necessariamente entrar no solo do loiro. "Well, i've been in town/ for about fifteen whole minutes now/ oh, baby, i feel so down/ and i don't know why/ i keep walking for Miles". Gostei do show. Particularmente gostava daquela música dos Strokes.

Os Lions ganharam por um ridículo ponto, mas era o suficiente para mantê-los vivos no campeonato. Enquanto as pessoas deixavam o ginásio animadas com a vitória, ficamos esperando Santana. Ela apareceu de mãos dadas com um cara com jeito de nerd, mas até que bonitinho.

"Olá pessoal, vocês já conhecem o Andrew, não é?" – então esse é o namoradinho.

Nós o cumprimentamos e saímos para comer alguma coisa. Tom's Restaurant era sempre uma boa pedida, mas costuma ficar lotado em dias de jogos dos Lions. Mesmo assim arriscamos e conseguimos comer um dos hambúrgueres mais famosos, talvez do mundo. O dia foi muito cansativo, mas agradável. Só faltou Rachel. Quanto a Andrew, não o achei nada de mais. A primeira vista, parecia até uma boa influência a Santana.

Quando chegamos em casa, já no início da madrugada. Fui tomar um banho, desses de limpar o corpo, colocar o pijama e dormir. Eu não sei em que ordem eu fiz essas coisas, só sei que apaguei. Acordei no outro dia, pela manhã, com Santana me batendo com o kipá dela.

"O que foi?" – falei irritada.

"Você não vai assistir a sua missa hoje?"

Até nisso Rachel me fazia falta: era o meu despertador mais eficiente e me acordava de um jeito muito mais gentil do que a irmã dela. Não que eu quisesse esse tipo de gentileza de Santana. Levantei num pulo, mal escovei os dentes e fui para a minha missa sem nada no estômago. Vi que a secretária eletrônica tinha seis recados. Alguns deles tinham certeza que eram da Rachel, mas só poderia ouvi-los quando voltasse. Mesmo em Murray Hill, continuei a freqüentar a igreja a área do campus da NYU. Rachel e Santana também continuaram a ir à sinagoga na mesma rua. Só tínhamos de pegar o metrô em vez de ir de bicicleta. Mal consegui me concentrar no sermão do pastor. Tudo que conseguia pensar era no anel de ouro no meu dedo da mão esquerda e nos recados da secretária eletrônica.


	22. Irmãs e irmãs

**IRMÃS E IRMÃS**

Coisas boas sobre Rachel: ela não apenas adora a palavra "precisamente" como também vivenciá-la. O voo chegou dois minutos atrasados, não precisei tomar chá de aeroporto, e ela foi uma das primeiras a sair da sala de desembarque doméstico. Recepcionei-a com um beijo discreto, apesar da minha vontade era fazer uma cena cinematográfica na frente de todo mundo. Rachel estava cansada. Ela terminou de fazer a peça, pegou as coisas no hotel e seguiu direto para o aeroporto. Disse que só conseguiu cochilar um pouco no avião. Uma pena que eu não a deixaria dormir tão cedo. No caminho, enquanto eu fingia prestar atenção nas coisas sobre a turnê, só pensava no que faria a ela assim que colocássemos os pés dentro de casa.

"Quinn..." – Rachel tentou protestar quando eu a ataquei assim que fechamos a porta – "você... não... pode..." – tentou dizer entre os beijos.

"De jeito nenhum!" – fui a guiando em direção ao nosso quarto.

Eu fui uma boa menina a semana inteira: estudei, trabalhei, fiz serviços domésticos e tolerei Santana. Precisava da minha recompensa. Estava pegando fogo e se não tivesse, no mínimo, um orgasmo antes de ir trabalhar, acho que ia enlouquecer. Joguei Rachel na cama. Não perdi tempo em arrancar aquela calça jeans do corpo da minha mulher e levantar o meu vestido. Então me satisfiz. Depois de um rápido banho a dois, corri para trabalhar apenas com uma maçã no estômago. Acabei subindo ao escritório da produtora no Bronx devorando um cachorro quente que comprei numa velha conhecida barraquinha ali perto. Jill, o dono, preparava os melhores da cidade. Juro!

Aaron Smith estava na cidade e eles teriam algumas reuniões com os investidores ao fim da semana para conversar sobre o filme. Teríamos de fazer um projeto orçamentário mais completo possível para tal para o dinheiro poder ser liberado e o filme a andar. Não era a minha especialidade nem função. Atropelei Pâmela Rios em comecei a falar sobre o levantamento com os figurantes. Previsão de 27 mil em gastos com eles, caso as filmagens acontecessem mesmo em Fulton. O preço não variava muito nos arredores, mas poderia baratear em quase 4 mil se a gente conseguisse filmar em locais próximos a Albany, mas, por incrível que pareça, encareciam em NYC. Questão de qualificação do mercado. O preço pularia para 30 mil dólares. Claro, sempre se poderia conseguir voluntários. Roger pareceu satisfeito com as projeções. Passei o domingo levantando esses detalhes. Na medida em que a reunião avançava e assuntos que não me interessava eram colocados em pauta, minha paciência ia diminuindo. Não pude evitar sacudir em começar a sacudir a perna.

"Algum problema, Fabray?" – Roger chamou a minha atenção.

"Nenhum!"

"Qual a razão pra toda essa anciedade?"

"Rachel chegou hoje da Califórnia..."

"Certo..." – ele me deu um sorriso desses safados, mas que entendia perfeitamente a minha situação – "Sai daqui, Fabray. Vá cuidar da sua mulher. Virginia (a secretária), depois telefona ou manda uma mensagem em caso de uma emergência. No mais, a gente se vê amanhã quando você estiver... mais calma."

Eu adorava o meu patrão. Adorava esse meio de produção. Peguei o metrô e fui para casa. Desta vez para passar o resto do dia com Rachel. Encontrei-a logo à porta do nosso quarto com o cabelo preso de mau jeito, short velho e com uma de minhas camisetas. Ela estava sentada no chão separando as roupas sujas das limpas. Chame de cega, de doente, do que for, mas para mim, Rachel estava super sexy.

"Quinn..." – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de eu atacá-la ali mesmo no chão entre a pilha de roupas sujas e as poucas peças limpas retiradas de dentro da mala.

Rachel retribuiu muito bem a minha recepção e me deu um orgasmo desses de explodir o cérebro. Não sei se era uma habilidade recorrente às cantoras, mas Rachel Berry-Lopez tinha uma língua particularmente talentosa. Acho que eu até fiquei ausente por alguns minutos. Um tempo depois ouvi a porta da sala bater. Sem mais o que fazer, estiquei a perna e empurrei a porta do quarto, provocando gargalhadas de Rachel por este meu esforço sobre-humano. Tudo para evitar sermos flagradas no chão do nosso quarto. Sim, eu tinha as minhas formas de ser super-heroína. Ficamos nos curtindo por mais algum tempo até que, preguiçosamente, nos levantamos para tomar o nosso segundo banho rápido. Encontramos Santana na sala, de óculos no rosto (ela começou a usá-los para leitura, principalmente enquanto estivesse no computador), concentrada em seus trabalhos acadêmicos.

"Um 'C'!" – ela resmungou – "Aquele idiota me deu um 'C'! Agora vou ter que varar madrugadas para tentar recuperar essa nota."

"É bom ver você também, Santana!" – Rachel deu um beijo na cabeça da irmã enquanto eu fui a cozinha preparar algum lanche para nós três.

"Como foi em LA?" – ouvi as duas conversando enquanto pegava os pães, geléias e biscoitos.

"Você quer saber como foi em LA ou quem eu encontrei por lá?" – Rachel provocou. Ela caminhou até a cozinha e me ajudou a pegar suco e os copos.

"Você sabe muito bem o que quero!" – Santana gritou.

"Brittany pediu para entregar um recado para você, mas não seria apropriado" – eu não tinha idéia do que Rachel estava falando e nem tão pouco ela disse com cara muito boa. Preferi deixar a conversa rolar enquanto arrumamos a mesa.

"Desliga o computador para a gente poder fazer nossa refeição?" – reclamei e Santana fez careta antes de me atender. Então ela voltou o assunto com a irmã.

"Não seria apropriado? Rachel! É um recado da Brittany para mim. Você tem que me dizer o que é por mais sujo que seja."

"Você não iria apreciar!"

"Apenas me dê a droga do recado!" – disse pausada e imperativa.

Rachel foi até Santana, colocou as mãos no pescoço da irmã e a puxou para um beijo. Não um desses selinhos bestas que as duas trocavam uma vez ou outra. Estava falando de um beijo de verdade, desses que Rachel dava em mim. Se era esse o recado da Brittany, não estava chocada. Perplexa fiquei em ver a coragem da minha namorada em entregá-lo num ato incestuoso. Mas antes que eu reclamasse e desse um corte nessa história, Rachel finalmente desgrudou dos lábios de Santana.

"Gostou do recado?" – Santana estava com os olhos arregalados (não só ela), e sem palavras – "E antes que qualquer uma das duas comecem a falar, digo que essa foi uma versão light, porque se fosse levar o recado ao pé da letra, eu teria enfiado a língua na garganta de Santana igual Brittany fez comigo."

"Você beijou a Brittany?" – esbravejei por hora mais surpresa do que enfurecida. Já não era simples aceitar a minha mulher beijar outras pessoas em cena em quatro sessões três vezes por semana. Imagine vê-la fazendo isso com outras pessoas, mesmo que de forma inocente. Era muito para absorver.

"Foi bem o contrário, na verdade" – Rachel se defendeu – "Brittany não me deu um aviso prévio do tipo de recado que eu deveria entregar" – olhei para Santana, que ainda estava imóvel na cadeira. Acho até que nem respirava, mas eu não estava com cabeça para conferir – "E essa nem foi a parte mais esquisita."

"Não vai me dizer que você a Brittany..."

"NÃO! QUINN!" – ela protestou – "Eu jamais faria isso contigo!" – falou com sinceridade e pude ainda identificar que ela também ficou ferida com a minha insinuação. Mas quem me culparia? Primeiro: Brittany. Segundo: Brittany não tem noção de moralidade. Terceiro: Brittany é sexy e consegue seduzir qualquer um.

"Você não pode me culpar! Acabei de te ver dando um beijo de língua na sua própria irmã!" – Sim, agora eu estava mais furiosa que chocada. E Santana continuava imóvel – "Como você se sentiria se me visse enfiando a língua na garganta de outra pessoa? Sei lá... da Santana?"

"Eu não enfiei a língua na boca da minha irmã!" – protestou, ignorou totalmente a minha pergunta e depois diminuiu a voz e olhou para Santana – "Brittany disse que Santana e eu éramos muito parecidas... nisso. Que eu tinha até o mesmo cacoete que ela gostava, seja lá o que signifique. E que isso a deixou feliz porque ajudou a imaginar melhor eu ser a Santana já que ela não poderia fazer mais isso por um bom tempo."

Agora além de presenciar uma das cenas mais atordoantes da minha existência ainda teria de lidar com a informação de que, aparentemente, as Berry-Lopez tinham mais esse detalhe em comum? Mundo exploda, por favor! Não bastasse elas terem talento especial para insultos (embora Rachel usasse mais palavras), egocêntricas, competitivas e muito emocionais. Fora os pequenos detalhes como a estranha preferência por geléia de uva enquanto o mundo prefere frutas vermelhas. Ou pelas azeitonas pretas em vez das verdes normais.

"Por um bom tempo?" – finalmente Santana se manifestou – "O que ela quis dizer?"

"Eu não sei, Santy. Acho que você deveria ligar para ela."

Santana deixou a mesa sem tocar na comida, o que era compreensível, e foi para o quarto dela. Rachel e eu continuamos a nossa refeição em silêncio enquanto a adrenalina baixava. No final do suco, o ciúme estava sob controle.

"Se eu te visse beijando a Brittany, ficaria com ciúmes" – Rachel disse de repente – "Mas ia perdoar porque ela é assim e você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. A Brit não faz nada por maldade, a não ser quando está sob influência da minha irmã. Se fosse a Santana... eu já passei por isso anos atrás e lembro o quanto foi doloroso saber que Finn fez sexo com a minha irmã. Só que contigo seria muito pior porque o que temos nem se compara. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, eu me sentiria igualmente sem chão e com o coração esmagado."

"Desculpe, ok? Eu deixei o ciúmes tomar o melhor de mim. Santana foi inocente nesta história, vocês são irmãs e Brit... é a Brit."

"Eu errei também. Fui fazer uma brincadeira que já não era de bom gosto e acabei sendo muito infeliz. Não vai acontecer novamente. Mas não doeu menos saber que você não confia em mim."

"Nunca disse isso!"

"Mas você cogitou que eu e Brittany tivéssemos feito algo mais. Quinn, o beijo só aconteceu porque ela forçou uma situação absurda. Ela não me parecia muito sã no nosso último encontro no domingo. Depois, era Brittany: a melhor amiga e o amor da vida da minha irmã; a menina que frequentava a minha casa desde criança e que eu considero como parte minha família."

"Já pedi desculpas!"

"Eu sei, mas quero te dizer... aliás... eu quero te garantir ainda que prefiro acabar tudo que temos antes de te magoar desta forma. Quinn, te peço por tudo que é mais sagrado que não desconfie da minha honestidade muito menos do respeito que tenho por você. Eu te amo e jamais te trairia."

"Rach..."

Santana entrou na cozinha com lágrimas nos olhos e ó a presença dela interrompeu a nossa discussão. Pegou uma cerveja e tomou a metade do conteúdo (não sei como) de uma vez, enquanto Rachel e eu ficamos em silêncio. Ela encostou a pia de forma pesada e suspirou.

"Brit está grávida de um dançarino mequetrefe e os dois vão morar juntos. Preciso tomar um porre."

Silêncio fúnebre. Rachel abriu a porta o armário e tirou de lá uma garrafa de vinho. Sempre tínhamos uma ou duas em casa para qualquer eventualidade.

"Você vai tomar o seu porre, mas não vai sair de casa hoje."

...

Foi uma semana infernal com Santana depressiva por causa da gravidez de Brittany. Mas o que ela queria? Não duvido do amor entre as duas, mas a distância e o tipo de vida que cada uma leva tendia mais a afastar do que uni-las. Não existe conversa de telefone no mundo que evite. A própria Santana está namorando, ou algo próximo disso. Ela pensava, sinceramente, que Brittany estaria em Los Angeles ou viajando pelo mundo a esperando pura e casta? Não tinha essa percepção na época da escola quando as duas ficavam o tempo quase todo juntas. Depois que passei a morar com as Berry-Lopez e pelas histórias que Rachel me contou, entendi que Santana tinha era mais fama e papo, porque a realidade é muito diferente. Brittany sempre teve mais parceiros esporádicos e o mundo em que ela vivia facilita esse tipo de comportamento. Um descuido aconteceu. Agora não tem mais jeito: é esperar nascer enquanto se pensa com muito cuidado sobre o destino desta criança. E vai ser uma decisão da Brittany e do tal dançarino, não de Santana, que pensa que tem culpa e obrigações a cumprir. Rachel? Minha mulher construiu um muro ao redor da irmã e ficou de guarda. Aparentemente, Santana tinha que ser tratada como uma criança grande, com toda paciência e esmero, porque estava sofrendo. Era difícil entender a relação dessas duas. Numa hora elas se matam e na seguinte, se amam.

Não sei se é a diferença de idade ou de criação ou a própria distância, mas eu e minha irmã Frannie temos relações muito diferentes de Rachel e Santana. Frannie é três anos mais velha. Nós fomos criadas dentro de moldes para nos tornamos as perfeitas garotas americanas que se formariam em qualquer coisa na faculdade só para largar tudo para cuidar da família assim que a gente se casasse, de preferência virgens. Mas se não fosse possível, que tudo fosse feito com toda a discrição para atender as necessidades urgentes do eventual namorado integrante de uma família igualmente cristã e que fosse, de preferência, rico. Deveríamos ser garotas populares e desejadas na escola, rainhas do baile, atléticas, entender as regras dos principais esportes americanos, alunas que frequentasse o quadro de honra, presidentes de clubes relevantes para mostrar todo o nosso bom aproveitamento do tempo. Falando em tempo, este era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado com perdedores. E se a gente saísse da linha, Russell Fabray, meu pai, tinha uma palmatória que nos fazia lembrar todos os bons princípios familiares e metas de vida.

Frannie procurou seguir às determinações. Lembro particularmente de uma noite, poucos meses antes da graduação dela. Frannie havia sido aceita na University of Texas de Austin onde faria Direito. Eu deveria herdar o posto de abelha rainha. Entrei no quarto dela e conversamos bem ao modo do nosso relacionamento mestre/aprendiz. Entre os avisos estavam coisas como: "Cuidado com Santana. Ela é sua maior ameaça. Faça o que for preciso para mantê-la sempre abaixo de você"; "Não há bons garotos neste momento em McKinley, o menos pior para a sua idade é o tal Hudson. É um panaca, mas está no time da escola e você poderá usá-lo bem"; "Continue a ignorar não só os perdedores, mas os comuns e alguns da turma de populares também. Quanto mais seletivo, melhor"; "É melhor perder a virgindade logo. Procure os garotos mais galinhas porque eles vão saber fazer melhor"; "Amizades são para depois: na escola é melhor ter aliados"; "Iniba o máximo que puder essa sua paixonite pela Lopez 2, se você continuar a reduzindo a um pedaço de nada, logo vai esquecê-la". Sim, eu comentei com Frannie sob a possibilidade de estar "ligeiramente interessada" em ficar amiga de Rachel porque eu "até que gostava dela". No dia seguinte da minha confissão, Frannie me deu um copo de slushie e disse para que eu atirasse o conteúdo do copo no rosto da minha então futura namorada. Quando vi Rachel espantada, toda suja de vermelho, logo me arrependi e quis confortá-la. Então me dei conta: eu a amava, mas ai de mim se demonstrasse qualquer compaixão. A chamei de RuPaul e fiquei com ódio de mim mesma: sentimento que tive de conviver por anos.

Certo dia, quando me peguei lembrando dessas conversas no quarto de Frannie, perguntei a Rachel se Santana costumava comentar sobre coisas da escola ou dar conselhos. Ela disse que falavam pouco sobre o assunto. Evitavam até. Mas o único conselho que recebia de Santana era: "seja lá o que acontecer, mantenha a cabeça erguida porque você sabe que é melhor do que todos os outros".

Hoje falo pouco com Frannie. Evito até. É muito ruim ter de engolir os comentários sutis de como eu sou a ovelha negra da família. Fiz tudo errado em relação àquilo que me foi ensinado e determinado. Perdi o namorado para a menina que eu torturava e secretamente amava. Perdi a virgindade para o galinha da escola, mas fiquei grávida. Fui expulsa de casa, Frannie não me deu uma palavra de consolo na ocasião, e meu pai vendeu tudo que me pertencia: carro, jóias, mandou doar as roupas que deixei. As jóias de família foram todas para a minha irmã. Meu pai fez de tudo para que eu ficasse sem um centavo no bolso, mas aceitei os termos. E quando pensei que teria a minha vida de volta ao voltar a morar com a minha mãe, já não era mais a mesma, não consegui. Quanto a Frannie? Ela começou a trabalhar para uma boa companhia de advogados em Huston, está noiva de um herdeiro de uma rede de pequenos hotéis, desses de beira de estrada. Santana saberia explicar melhor porque, mas é um negócio lucrativo. Frannie tem boas relações com o meu pai e com a madrasta que nunca conheci. Diferente do que minha mãe desdenha, Antonia Bettes é uma tatuada muito rica. Enquanto Frannie tinha o futuro garantido e bem encaminhado como era o desejo do meu pai, eu estava suando um bocado para ter o meu. Mas era muito feliz morando em Nova York, com o meu casamento não-oficializado, e estava em paz com as minhas escolhas. Só queria que a minha irmã e a minha mãe reconhecessem isso.

"Dois centavos por seus pensamentos" – Rachel me abraçou por trás e me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Frannie mandou um e-mail. Disse que vem a Nova York e quer me ver" – conduzi Rachel para que ela sentasse no meu colo. Então pude enterrar o meu rosto no pescoço da minha lady, aspirando o cheiro bom dela – "Disse que quer conhecer a minha casa, como vivo. Me pareceu tão interessada que tenho até medo."

"Quando ela chega?"

"Amanhã. Disse que vem resolver algumas coisas do trabalho e que depois terá um dia livre."

"Você pode levá-la para ver ATU (Across The Universe) e sair para jantar com ela, eu peço ingressos de cortesia para a primeira sessão, e a gente pode fazer um almoço de domingo. O que acha?"

"Vou conversar com ela. Ver quais são os planos. Mas gosto da idéia."

Frannie topou. No dia seguinte, nos encontramos em frente ao teatro e fiquei impressionada em ver minha irmã toda elegante, num vestido preto discreto de bom corte e salto alto. Ela usava o cabelo platinado num coque elegante. Senti-me mal vestida ao lado dela, mas meus trajes estavam condizentes ao das outras pessoas que foram assistir à peça. Rachel foi ótima, como sempre. Os comentários de uma indicação de um Tony para atriz revelação estavam cada vez mais fortes, o que me deixava cheia de orgulho. Levei a minha irmã até os camarins e ela fez cara de que não estava impressionada apesar de toda a boa-vontade de Rachel em apresentar os colegas de elenco e contar boas curiosidades de bastidores. Por fim, nós seguimos para jantar enquanto Rachel se concentrava para a segunda sessão do dia.

"Sua namoradinha é boa" – comentou quando já estávamos sentadas à mesa no Shun Lee Palace, um restaurante chinês que custava o olho da cara em Midtown, mas que ficava relativamente perto da minha casa.

"Sou praticamente casada com essa 'namoradinha', Fran. Tenha mais respeito, por favor."

"Se não tem papel assinado, maninha, ela é uma mera namorada."

"Como quiser... eu não ligo!"

"Desculpe, Quinnie. É que eu fico me perguntando... se era para você ser gay, porque não pegou a outra Lopez? Pelo menos Santana é sexy. Rachel é irritante... como você agüenta todo aquele papinho de atriz? Piadas com maquiagem? Me poupe" – contei até 10.

"Rachel é super-sexy, Fran. E super inteligente. Mas seria perda de tempo explicar o que seja isso para um cego" – abocanhei uma "palitada" do meu chop suey com carne de porco.

"Uhuu, a pequena Quinnie ainda tem algum brio."

"Você está mesmo querendo desperdiçar nosso tempo me provocando?"

"Não vim aqui para isso!"

"Ótimo! Então vamos aproveitar a refeição, ok?"

"Papai me ligou noutro dia" – e eu pensando que a conversa estava civilizada suficiente para não me provocar uma indigestão. Comemorei cedo demais – "Comentou que gostaria de fazer uma reaproximação. Disse que tem uma proposta a te fazer, mas não perderia o tempo dele se não estivesse interessada."

"Que proposta?"

"Ele te pagaria o curso de Direito na OSU, com direito a uma gorda mesada, caso você largasse essa bobagem de fazer cinema e esquecesse esse relacionamento gay."

"Bom... não estou interessada."

"Imaginei. Você me parece confortável demais com essa vida livre" – dei um soquinho na mesa de impaciência.

"Fran. Eu tenho uma bolsa integral na NYU, que é uma das universidades mais conceituadas do mundo. Estudo algo que eu amo, tenho um emprego onde posso atuar na área. Aliás, eu já estou fazendo isso. Ainda ganho algum dinheiro extra com a minha fotografia. Contribuo com artigos para Washington Square News com alguma regularidade, e isso é um sinal de que posso até seguir carreira no jornalismo, se quiser. Moro num apartamento maravilhoso numa boa área da cidade, junto com a mulher que amo e com a minha cunhada que não amo tanto assim, mas Santana, pelo menos, ajuda mais que atrapalha. Tenho bons amigos, tenho Mike e até mesmo o estabanado do Johnny, tenho contatos e tenho oportunidades. Por que eu largaria tudo isso por uma proposta de praticamente viver em prisão disfarçada oferecida pelo papai?"

"Quem te escuta falar desse jeito, pensa até que a sua vida é perfeita."

"É para mim! Pode não ser para você, mas funciona para mim. Às vezes gostaria muito que você fosse menos Fabray e fosse mais minha irmã" – voltei a me concentrar na minha refeição.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"É que eu sinto tanta inveja do relacionamento de Rachel e Santana. Aquelas duas brigam quase todo dia, mas quando uma mais precisa, a outra sempre está presente. É algo incondicional. Você não acreditaria nas coisas que uma faz pela outra, dos sacrifícios... E o que nós temos Fran? Sangue? Sobrenome? Isso basta?" – estava me controlando para manter o volume da minha voz em um tom razoável.

"E o que você quer de mim?"

"Só que me aceite como sou. Não é tão difícil assim."

"Eu te aceito, Quinnie. Só não concordo."

"Já é um começo."

Frannie disse que daria uma chance a Rachel no almoço, já que no último encontro entre as duas foi um desastre. Frannie desandou a falar pequenas insinuações ofensivas e Rachel não agüentou, respondendo com menos sutileza. Esse tratado de paz importava muito para mim e não medi esforço para fazer o melhor almoço que poderia. Eu deixei de ir à igreja e Rachel à sinagoga para que a gente pudesse deixar a casa brilhando. Nosso apartamento costumava ser limpo e arrumado (menos o quarto da Santana), mas eu queria impressionar. Rachel arrumou aquela zona de guerra que era o quarto da irmã dela, tirou as roupas do banheiro social, deixou tudo cheiroso. Eu aspirei a casa inteira, tirei poeira dos móveis, arrumei todos os outros cômodos, joguei o lixo fora. Depois nos enfiamos na cozinha para preparar uma refeição simples, mas bem-feita e saborosa. Rachel deixou a salada pronta e ainda fez a sobremesa de gelatina com frutas. Eu preparei a "macarronada à moda Fabray", que era uma das poucas coisas que eu e Frannie fazíamos juntas para nos divertir... como irmãs.

Santana chegou da sinagoga. Ela tinha ódio declarado a Frannie, mas prometeu se comportar. Quando minha irmã chegou pontualmente às 13h, tive o orgulho de mostrar a minha casa. Acho que foi uma surpresa agradável para ela. Quando servimos a refeição, Rachel procurou ser educada e contida, passando por cima inclusive das pequenas ironias e críticas que Frannie soltava vez e outra. Santana não abriu a boca, o que para mim já estava ótimo. Por fim, Frannie fez questão de ajudar com as louças. Santana foi estudar no quarto dela e Rachel teria de tomar um banho e se arrumar para ir ao teatro. A sessão de domingo era no mesmo horário que a primeira de sábado.

"E aí? Qual o veredicto?" – instiguei.

"As Berry-Lopez são sempre assim ou só estavam sendo educadas comigo?"

"A segunda opção, confesso. As nossas refeições costumam ser mais barulhentas... fogem do controle quando os meninos aparecem."

Rachel apareceu na cozinha de banho tomado. Ela se despediu de Frannie com um gentil beijo no rosto, e de mim com um satisfatório beijo na boca.

"Merda para você!"

"Obrigada" – Rachel tinha um sorriso sincero – "Como diz a Santana: vou arrasar com todos eles. Tchau Frannie!" – e me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido – "Que tal hoje você usar aquele nosso pequeno amigo?" – meu sorriso escancarou. Eu adorava usar o meu pequeno amigo em Rachel. A gente só o usava em momentos mais... especiais. Talvez aquele fosse um – "Te vejo mais tarde, Tiger" – ela gritou antes de abrir a porta.

Frannie ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, incrédula.

"Tiger?"

"Ela é uma lady" – não quis dar mais explicações ou a conversa se tornaria mais suja e tinha certeza que minha irmã não gostaria de ouvir tais explicações.

Frannie e eu nos despedimos. Ela não deixou claro se estava ok ou não com o que presenciou. Mas estava satisfeita de certa forma. Ainda não era o que Santana e Rachel tinham e era provável que nunca chegaria a tal intimidade e entrosamento com a minha irmã, mas algo de diferente aconteceu: a nossa interação mestre/aprendiz foi quebrada por algo melhor, mesmo que ainda estranho e sem definição. Santana saiu do quarto e foi até a geladeira pegar água.

"Não foi levar a rainha da Inglaterra até o hotel ou até ao aeroporto ou sei lá?"

"Santana, vai te catar."

"Nossa, mudou da água pro vinho, Fabray!"

Eu balancei a cabeça incrédula e comecei a rir. Santana tinha aquele meio sorriso despeitado estampado no rosto. Sabia que, lá no fundo, ela estava feliz por mim. E assim que Rachel chegasse do teatro, eu poderia comemorar propriamente pelo meu bom dia.


	23. Ciúme aflorado

**CIÚME AFLORADO**

O filme vai sair! Foi uma das boas notícias que recebi. A outra é que consegui um freeler de fotografia estimulante: fazer fotos conceituais do book de formatura da turma que se graduaria em dezembro na NYU. Um trabalho de cinco mil dólares para ser feito em locações em algumas ruas interessantes da cidade. Receberia metade antes e a outra metade assim que entregasse o trabalho devidamente aprovado, como ficou acordado no contrato. Tinha em mente o Bronx, a rua do Public, onde ATU estava em cartaz, a própria Murray, e uma rua que era apaixonada em Hell's Kitchen. Então o plano era fazer as fotos num único fim de semana dividindo os 37 alunos em quatro turmas: duas no sábado e duas no domingo. Lógico que eu não ficaria com os cinco mil limpos. Com o dinheiro eu alugaria equipamentos, uma van para transportar os alunos e pagaria um assistente. Para o meu bolso sobrariam mais ou menos uns 1,5 mil dólares. Estava ótimo! Sem falar que um trabalho desses pode render uma clientela universitária considerável.

Enquanto isso, Aaron e Roger começaram a planejar o calendário de trabalhos da produção. A idéia era estrear em Sundance, mas para isso, tudo deveria estar pronto até, no máximo, novembro do próximo ano. As filmagens seriam realizadas em março/abril tanto em Johnstown, cidade de Fulton onde Roger tinha um rancho, quanto em Albany, por ser uma cidade relativamente grande, bonita e por ser bem mais barato filmar lá do que em Manhattan. Os figurantes, que seria de minha responsabilidade, ficariam para mais próximo das filmagens. O que Roger queria de mim mais de imediato era que entrasse em contato com as agências para conseguir teste com atores nos papéis secundários. Os cinco principais seriam trabalho de Aaron, que tinha já em mente nomes amigos, de gente que já trabalhou com o diretor. Estava particularmente ansiosa para ver se Alan Arkin aceitaria o papel de pastor.

"The Saint Woman" era uma comédia ligeira, de humor muito inteligente, sobre uma mulher chamada Grace, uma prostituta que volta à pequena cidade de onde nasceu e revitaliza o grupo de teatro comunitário. O detalhe é que Grace não larga o ofício dela porque precisa comer e as pessoas da cidade não sabem o que ela faz para se manter. O filme é uma crítica a sociedade americana que se preocupa mais com o cartão de visitas do que com o bem que uma pessoa pode realmente fazer. Grace, apesar de levantar a estiva do vilarejo com o teatro comunitário, ainda seria duramente criticada e depois condenada pelo que faz. Os testes para os papéis secundários deveriam acontecer em janeiro, mas Roger já tinha alguns nomes em mente.

"Fabray" – Roger me gritou do escritório.

A produtora não era formal. Roger e James basicamente trabalhavam dentro de uma sala menor e todo o resto ficava espalhado em mesas num grande salão. A maioria estava ali sob contrato temporário. Havia gente que estava ali por causa do filme, alguns outros por causa das peças em cartaz na Broadway. Eram três as produções em andamento, incluindo ATU. A empresa R&J tinha oito funcionários permanentes. Virgínia era a secretária sabe tudo; eu, Brad, John e Susan trabalhávamos nas produções; Alex cuidava do RH; Mark era o assessor de imprensa; Anna era a estagiária faz tudo. A sala dos patrões ficava sempre aberta, a não ser quando algum deles estava com uma mulher lá dentro "fazendo testes".

"Diga!" – entrei nos escritório com meu sagrado copo de café em mãos.

"Sobre o projeto do filme, você já mostrou o roteiro para a tua mulher?"

"Não formalmente, mas tenho certeza que Rachel já leu. Por quê?"

"Tem um papel, da filha do pastor, que acho que seria perfeito pra ela."

"Rachel? Neste filme?" – foi inevitável abrir o sorriso. Ela ia pirar!

A filha do pastor, Leslie, era um dos primeiros personagens do elenco jovem que adere ao teatro comunitário. Pelo roteiro, ela deveria ter entre 16 e 17 anos, tinha personalidade forte, petulante e enfrentava o pai. Havia uma boa cena entre o pastor e Leslie, talvez outra com Grace, mas não conseguia me lembrar quantas linhas de fala ela tinha. Rachel definitivamente se encaixaria.

"Digo que o papel é 50% dela, mas Lopez vai ter que fazer o teste, até porque seria interessante apresentá-la ao Aaron. Fala para a tua mulher fazer o teste e diz para aquela irmã louca dela não se meter no acerto do salário depois... Nosso orçamento é apertado para pagar os atores e precisamos de uma linha de frente forte."

"Tem o agente..."

"Eu não quero lidar com esse tipo de cretino, ok? Fica sob sua responsabilidade..."

"Certo" – fui saindo da sala.

"Ah! Fabray!" – dei meia volta – "Aquele lance que você pediu em ficar na assistência da fotografia durante as filmagens... conversei com o Phill e ele disse que tudo bem."

Phill Michael era um dos bons fotógrafos de cinema que estavam no mercado com uma indicação ao Oscar nas costas. Além do mais, era amigo próximo de Aaron. Trabalhar com ele seria um sonho, sobretudo porque estava seriamente pensando em seguir essa carreira. Jornalismo era legal, mas o meu coração e meu talento era para o cinema. Por isso a notícia não poderia ser melhor.

Em casa, encontrei mais uma pitoresca cena entre Rachel e Santana. Minha cunhada estava gripada, mesmo assim achava que podia continuar o ritmo habitual, que o corpo não precisava descansar para se curar. Mas isso não era um mal só dela. Rachel também não absorvia bem a informação quando estava doente, o que, de fato, ela raramente ficava. Mas quando tinha qualquer gripe, ela fazia um drama sem precedentes. Ficava preocupada com a voz, que não podia ficar com dor de garganta ou estaria arruinada e etc. Eu é que não me fazia de rogada a não tinha o menor problema em passar o dia na cama tomando chás, sopas e recebendo o carinho da minha namorada. Rachel era uma excelente enfermeira. No outro dia sempre amanhecia melhor.

"Yo no necesito este alimento para los enfermos!" – Santana estava sentada à mesa com o computador na cara, uma caixa de lenço de papel bem usada ao alcance da mão e a lixeirinha do banheiro dela ao lado da cadeira cheia de, surpresa, lenços de papel usados – "Aún más una sopa con esa cosa verde."

"Esta cosa se llama berro verde y cuesta el ojo del hombre, pero eso es lo que le ayudará a expectorar. Ahora bien, si usted no toma esta sopa en cinco minutos te juro que me quedo el plato en la boca!"

"Buena suerte con eso, nurse Jack!"

"Boa noite para vocês também!" – passei direto para o meu quarto.

Era pura perda de tempo me meter nas discussões das duas, principalmente quando elas estavam falando em espanhol. Não queria dizer que fosse tarefa simples ficar na minha porque era difícil evitar o ciúme às vezes. Santana e Rachel têm uma conexão que eu jamais poderia alcançar. Biologicamente elas eram meias-irmãs. Até um cego diria chegaria a essa conclusão – mas não se podia dizer isso alto ou a terceira guerra mundial eclodiria porque na cabeça daquelas duas, elas eram 1/3 Juan, 1/3 Hiram e 1/3 Shelby. Nada disso muda o fato de elas terem saído do mesmo útero com apenas 29 minutos de diferença. Por mais que elas brigassem, parassem de se falar e até se magoassem, havia essa cola invisível que as uniria num piscar de olhos. Eu queria ter essa cola invisível com Rachel. Sinceramente, era cada vez mais nítida a sensação de que estávamos destinadas a ficar juntas para todo o sempre. Contudo, algumas vezes quando Santana estava por perto, como nessa briga ridícula, eu me sentia a segunda na lista de prioridades. Procurava fazer o meu melhor para não mostrar meu ciúmes, mas sim, ele estava ali.

"Oi!" – Rachel entrou no quarto e me beijou – "Não vai jantar? Fiz uma sopa deliciosa."

"A 'cosa verde'?"

"É agrião! Faz bem à saúde, sabia? Devoradora de bacon!"

"Se você experimentasse um pedaço de bacon uma vez na sua vida, ia me dar razão."

"Eu já experimentei bacon muitas vezes por culpa sua. Ou você se esquece que come bacon na rua e depois volta para casa para me beijar de uma forma nada carinhosa quando a gente tem nossas brigas?"

"É uma boa vingança, você tem que admitir" – sorri para mim mesma.

"Criativa, no mínimo!"

"Eu sou um gênio."

"Sem a menor modéstia e um tanto quanto arrogante."

"Você me ama!"

"Com certeza!" – sentei na cama e puxei Rachel para o meu colo. Era bom chegar em casa e encontrar a minha lady toda caseira, sempre disposta para fazer mimos e carícias. Eu era egoísta dessa forma. Às vezes eu me sentia como um daqueles machistas dos anos 50. Pior, às vezes me sentia como meu pai.

"Tenho boas notícias" – disse enquanto minhas mãos estavam apreciando imensamente o corpo em forma de minha lady. Rachel tinha um abdômen sexy e feminino. Sem mencionar as pernas – "Roger pediu para te chamar para fazer o teste no filme..."

Como imaginei, Rachel nem esperou eu terminar a frase. Ela começou a pular feito uma maluca pelo quarto e a gritar a ponto de chamar a atenção da irmã dela, que nem bateu à porta antes de entrar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Que merda é essa?" – Santana perguntou para mim.

"Rachel vai fazer um teste para o filme que eu estou trabalhando lá na produtora."

"Ah, legal" – virou as costas e saiu ao melhor estilo Santana. Com certeza estaria revirando os olhos e murmurando qualquer coisa em espanhol. Talvez nos chamando de "otárias", ou algo assim.

"Eu preciso do roteiro... tenho de me preparar o melhor possível. Não quero dar chance à concorrência!" – Rachel estava daquele jeito hiperativo que era adorável e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

"Vai com calma, senhora Fabray" – falei sem sentir enquanto a agarrava pela cintura. Rachel arregalou os olhos e então me dei conta. Meu coração disparou – "Desculpe... eu... eu..." – Rachel me cortou com um beijo tranquilizador.

"Nosso dia vai chegar" – e afastou os meus cabelos do meu rosto para me dar um beijo na ponta do meu nariz – "E nós vamos ter uma séria conversa a respeito dos sobrenomes, dona Fabray. Eu não estou disposta a abrir mão do meu assim tão fácil."

...

O trabalho de fotógrafa dos formandos se assemelha muito com o de babá. O mais impressionante é que lidava com gente mais velha que eu. Não muito, mas era. Eu que achava que lidar com as pessoas do meio artístico não era a tarefa das mais simples. "Intelectuais" são muito piores. Por outro lado, estava satisfeita com os resultados. Guy, o assistente que arrumei, era a filho da Virginia. Tinha 17 anos, ainda estava na high school, e era um garoto esperto que sempre procurava ganhar alguns trocados para poder ter as próprias coisas. Ofereci 300 dólares pelo fim de semana de trabalho. Dinheiro muito bem investido. A molecagem e a ingenuidade de Guy eram uma ótima distração para as peças intelectuais, artimanha que eu aproveitei bem.

"Não canso de dizer que achei genial a ideia das fotografias" – Guy era um menino realmente empolgado – "Nem acredito que nunca pisei os pés em Hell's Kitchen. Cara, nem conhecia a cidade que eu moro desde que nasci. E você está aqui há quanto tempo? Três anos?"

Apenas sorri e voltei a saborear a minha torta de maçã. Guy tinha um hambúrguer do tamanho de um mundo na frente dele e o devorava como um garoto típico da idade. Uma mulher morena, com traços delicados, entrou na lanchonete e sentou-se na mesa ao lado. Era muito atraente. Guy sorriu ao perceber que a moça começou a olhar com insistência em nossa direção. De repente, a mulher levantou-se e perguntou se poderia pegar o tubo de mostarda emprestado. Olhei para a mesa dela discretamente e já havia um, mas acenei afirmativo e "casualmente" brinquei com a minha aliança. Ela franziu a testa, pegou o tubo e se desculpou. Guy projetou o corpo pra frente empolgado, sorrindo, Ele agia como se eu fosse um dos colegas hormonais da escola atrás de uma saia qualquer.

"Que mole, Quinn! Se fosse comigo, eu pegava!"

"Guy, sou uma jovem mulher comprometida."

"Comprometida, mas não está morta, né? O que custa experimentar? Sua namorada nem precisa saber."

"Fico feliz que tenho um cúmplice... mas não!"

Na saída da lanchonete havia uma pilha desses jornais distribuídos gratuitamente pela cidade. Tablóides de jornalismo barato cuja maioria das notícias era sugada da internet. Peguei um porque Rachel gostava de fazer as palavras cruzadas e eu o sudoku.

"Quinn, espera só um instante que eu preciso me aliviar."

"Ok!"

Enquanto Guy foi ao banheiro, folheei o tablóide. Havia uma sessão de fofocas da Broadway cuja coluna havia uma foto e várias notinhas. A imagem daquela edição trazia Rachel e Lucas andando abraçados.

"_O casal do hit off-Broadway 'Across The Universe' pode também estar se entendendo na vida real. Fonte próxima afirma que Rachel Berry-Lopez (19) e Lucas Hibbs (23) não se desgrudam nos bastidores. 'Eles estão sempre se abraçando e trocando beijos. A sintonia entre eles é impressionante', afirmou a fonte. Uma pessoa próxima aos atores afirma, no entanto, que a senhorita Berry-Lopez está envolvida com um integrante da produção do espetáculo, mas não quis revelar a identidade do pretendente._"

Eu não sabia se ficava enfurecida com a notícia ou preocupada pela indústria da fofoca ter descoberto Rachel.

...

Eu não sei como consegui fotografar a última turma depois daquela nota ridícula do tablóide. O meu lado racional dizia que aquilo era uma mentira, que isso só aconteceu porque ATU era um hit, então as pessoas começam a ficar curiosas com a vida pessoal dos atores. Claro que Rachel não era uma atriz conhecida nacionalmente. Estava ainda inserida no mundinho de Manhattan, por pessoas do teatro quase que exclusivamente, e a coluna de fofocas do tablóide tem um nome que vai direto ao assunto: "Broadway Gossip". Nada que chegasse perto de "Hollywood Gossip" com paparazzis à espreita. Não! Foi só uma notinha mentirosa muito mal escrita de um tablóide vagabundo, sem credibilidade. Nada que possa afetar o nosso relacionamento e nossos cotidianos. Certo?

O outro lado, o de homem das cavernas que luta eternamente contra o monstro verde dos ciúmes, estava gritando. Queria chegar em casa tirar toda a satisfação que sei que merecia. Porque, apesar de ridícula, a nota não era tão mentirosa assim. Estava escrito que Rachel estaria envolvida com alguém da produção. Aqui estou eu: o "alguém" da produção de identidade não revelada. A minha parte de produção da peça já havia passado, mas ainda assim... E se essa parte da nota era verdadeira, o que impedia da primeira parte ter algum sentido? Sempre achei que aquela biscate da Sarah "Prudence" Kleist dava em cima da minha mulher na maior cara dura. Mas e se estivesse errada? Afinal, era Lucas Hibbs quem apertava os seios de Rachel, a beijava na boca e no pescoço e ainda prensava contra o cenário com as pernas dela em volta da cintura dele três vezes por semana em quatro sessões.

Estava quase chegando em casa na van alugada que só devolveria no outro dia, então olhei no relógio. A peça estava quase no fim. Desviei o caminho para o Public. Entrei direto nos bastidores do teatro. Tinha livre acesso mesmo. Não quis me aproximar dos atores na coxia do teatro. Pelas canções e figurinos, eles estavam se preparando para o último ato. Dali de trás ouvi "All You Need Is Love", emendada por "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds". Era o fim de mais uma semana de casa cheia. Nem precisava ir à frente para conferir. Os ingressos daquela sessão estavam esgotados há muito tempo. O elenco e mais os bailarinos deixaram o palco sorridentes, mas visivelmente cansados. Lucas veio no primeiro grupo. Parecia que estava sentindo dor.

"Quinn!" – me cumprimentou rapidamente – "Desculpe não poder falar contigo, mas acho que estendi um músculo do ombro..." – e passou direto para o camarim dele.

Steve Zappa também me cumprimentou rapidamente. Estava abraçado de forma íntima a uma das bailarinas. Sarah só passou por mim, me oferecendo um meio sorriso. Depois de uma discussão que tivemos nos bastidores quando a peça ainda estava em fase de produção e ensaios, tinha impressão que ela sempre gelava em minha presença. Heather... ela era a suposta melhor amiga de Sarah e nossa antipatia era mútua. Rachel abriu um sorriso cansado quando me viu e jogou o corpo dela contra o meu. Só tive tempo de passar meus braços em volta da cintura e das costas para ampará-la.

"Ainda bem que você veio! Parece até que adivinhou meus pensamentos."

"Como foi?" – meu coração amanteigou ao vê-la tão esgotada. Rachel parecia sempre tão frágil em momentos como aquele.

"Hoje foi... complicado. Lucas se machucou logo no início da peça, Heather estava meio chapada e tivemos de improvisar mais do que o normal."

"Mas a platéia reagiu bem..."

"É que não deixamos transparecer a seqüência de erros, acho eu" – Rachel rompeu nosso abraço e pegou minha mão, me conduzindo até o camarim que ela dividia com Sarah e Heather.

As outras atrizes odiavam quando eu entrava no camarim. Nunca falaram nada a mim e aparentemente nem a Rachel, mas eu podia ver isso nos olhos delas. Como sempre, fiquei ali quieta observando minha lady retirar a maquiagem e o figurino de Sadie, a personagem dela. Domingo era sempre o pior dia para o elenco, ao que parecia. Sempre quando alguma coisa dava errado, acontecia nesse dia da semana.

"Balinha de menta?" – Sarah me ofereceu.

"Obrigada" – peguei uma e coloquei na boca.

"Vamos pegar o táxi?" – Rachel pegou a bolsa já em suas roupas normais.

"Estou com a van!" – as outras atrizes me olharam esquisito – "É que eu fiz um trabalho fotográfico nesse fim de semana e aluguei uma van para transportar os modelos e os equipamentos."

"Tem como me dar uma carona?" – Sarah perguntou e o pedido até que me deixou surpresa – "Hoje eu vou para a Murray. Meu namorado mora na vizinhança."

"Sem problema!"

Rachel e Sarah vieram conversando ao longo do caminho como boas colegas de elenco. Aparentemente o namorado de Sarah era um advogado da defensoria pública e eles estavam juntos há pouco tempo. Elas ainda fizeram comentários pouco relevantes sobre o cotidiano do elenco como Steve ter mania de dormir com fãs ou de como o último photoshop promocional com o elenco da peça desagradou às atrizes. Eu vi as fotos e não era grande coisa. Por fim, deixamos Sarah onde ela indicou e dois quarteirões depois estávamos em nossa própria casa. Rachel me ajudou a tirar os equipamentos de foto da van, outra coisa que eu também só devolveria no dia seguinte. Santana tinha deixado um bilhete na geladeira dizendo que não dormiria em casa. Acho que era um bom sinal depois do mês de depressão com a gravidez de Brittany. O cotidiano dela foi se matar de estudar em casa e na Columbia e tomar porres. Talvez ela tivesse voltado a ficar às boas com Andrew. Era um namoro estranho, cheio de on/off. Rachel foi tomar um banho, alheia da tempestade da minha cabeça e eu preferi assim. Fiz um macarrão instantâneo e fiquei quieta até Rachel perceber que algo estava errado.

"Desabafa" – ela disse quando eu já estava lavando nossas louças. A princípio me fiz de desentendida – "Você está monossilábica. Daquele jeito que você fica quando tem algum problema. Desabafa."

"Rach..." – fechei a água da pia e busquei o tablóide que havia deixado em cima da mesa de refeições da sala. Mostrei a coluna de fofocas e observei bem as reações dela.

"Isso não é verdade!" – ela franziu a testa e depois agarrou meu braço – "A nota é mentirosa e mal escrita!"

"A segunda parte da fofoca, a da outra fonte, não é mentirosa. Você está mesmo envolvida com alguém da produção."

"Quinn... de novo essa desconfiança? De novo você mostra não confiar em mim?"

"E tem a foto..."

"Lucas é meu amigo! Talvez um dos colegas de elenco mais próximos... o único que já veio aqui em casa e você sabe muito bem disso" – ela parou para analisar a foto com atenção – "Parece que a foto foi tirada no dia que fizemos aquela entrevista para a rádio. E eu saí de lá abraçado com Lucas da mesma maneira que me abraço com Mike ou Johnny."

"Nem Johnny ou Mike insinuam fazer sexo contigo em cima do palco!" – minha racionalidade foi para a China.

"Não estou acreditando nisso! Quinn Fabray, tenho perfeita noção do seu ciúmes, mas dar crédito a uma coluna de fofoca da Broadway escrita por alguém que não tem absolutamente nada para fazer? Que tirou uma história de uma foto banal?" – agarrou o tablóide, amassou e o atirou na cesta de lixo e saiu pisando duro até o quarto.

"Rach... por favor" – ela bateu a porta na minha cara e imediatamente ouvi o clique da chave – "Rach, abra essa droga de porta!"

"Não!" – a voz dela era trêmula de choro – "Você vai dormir no sofá hoje, Quinn Fabray! Agora me deixa em paz!"

"Abre a droga desta porta, Rachel Berry-Lopez!" – bati mais forte – "E venha aqui conversar como uma adulta!"

"Adulta? É você que está berrando!"

"Rachel, eu vou derrubar a merda dessa porta! Você me deve explicações!"

"Não te devo explicações e não vou abrir nada enquanto você estiver agindo como uma descontrolada. Não tem conversa! Boa noite, Quinn Fabray! Aprecie o sofá!"

"Rachel... Rachel!" – mais batidas minhas e nenhuma resposta.

Suspirei. Nota para o futuro: preciso trabalhar melhor na minha abordagem quando for questionar Rachel sobre qualquer coisa, principalmente sobre fofocas de tablóides. Rachel era uma boa atriz e estava começando a chamar atenção no mundo do teatro e possivelmente faria o primeiro filme já no ano que vem – algo que estava fazendo um esforço mental enorme para não sabotar. Muitos seriam os tablóides. Ela precisaria esfriar a cabeça e eu também. Tomei meu banho no banheiro de Santana e me ajeitei para dormir no quarto dela, com as roupas dela. Lá pela madrugada, não sei precisar que horas, fui cutucada de forma nada gentil.

"Rach?" – disse sonolenta.

"Não, é a gêmea má!" – Santana estava com o bafo de tequila e as roupas cheiravam a maconha.

"Você não ia dormir fora de casa?"

"Mudei de idéia. Você não deveria estar dormindo no outro quarto com a minha irmã?" – ela balançou a cabeça – "Eu não estou pensando direito... vou tomar o meu banho e se você puder me preparar um café..."

Espantei o sono dos olhos e fiz exatamente o que Santana pediu. O café expresso saiu rápido e preparei ainda um sanduíche rápido com peito de peru (presunto era proibido de entrar em casa) e queijo. Ela aparentava estar mais chapada do que bêbada e podia apostar que não colocou nada no estômago enquanto estava na farra. Santana chegou a cozinha de cabelo molhado e cara de poucos amigos. Agradeceu o lanche extra.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntei.

"A festa ficou... animada. Ou eu ia embora ou ia... cair em tentação".

"Nesse caso, que bom que você caiu fora" – estava mesmo feliz por ela ter o mínimo de juízo. Eu já era contra fazer vista grossa para essa relação de Santana com a maconha. Provavelmente eu reagiria muito mal se soubesse que ela andou experimentando algo mais. E Rachel também.

"O que você aprontou para ir dormir na minha cama?" – contei a história do tablóide em todos os capítulos enquanto Santana comia o lanche dela em silêncio e balançava a cabeça negativamente vez ou outra – "Fabray, como você é estúpida!"

"Obrigada pelo suporte, Lopez."

"Rachel jamais trairia você, sua idiota, por mais que uma fofoca ridícula de tablóide te diga o contrário. Caso ela tivesse feito qualquer coisa de errado, se sentiria tão culpada que te contaria. Sempre foi assim desde criança. Toda vez que a gente fazia alguma travessura que acabava em merda, Rachel confessava tudo para nossos pais. Eu me ferrava e ela saía como a boa moça da história."

"Ela não é mais criança..."

"Mas continua sendo a Rachel. Eu conheço a minha irmã e sei do que falo! E depois... infelizmente ela te ama. Bem mais do que você dá crédito ou mereça" – Santana colocou o prato e a caneca de café sujos na pia e foi para o quarto. Em seguida voltou com um travesseiro e uma manta debaixo do braço e os atirou no sofá – "providência divina eu ter mudado de idéia e vindo dormir em casa... você realmente merece o sofá! E ainda tem muita sorte de eu não pedir de volta o meu pijama."

Eu não tinha roupa limpa fora do quarto, só por isso peguei um pijama de Santana: um que ficava meio curto nos braços e apertado nas pernas. Santana era tão magricela quanto Rachel. Só era uns cinco centímetros mais alta. Olhei para o sofá. Ele era bonito, mas não era o melhor lugar da casa para se tirar um cochilo rápido, muito menos para algumas horas de sono. Nós o compramos por causa disso mesmo: para que a gente pudesse ter uma sala sempre arrumada. Fui até o nosso escritório, arrumei os almofadões e me virei por ali mesmo. Fiz outra nota mental: jamais procurar aliança com Santana quando o assunto for Rachel.

Amanheci com uma baita dor nas costas. Não sabia como iria conseguir ir às aulas na NYU e a agenda do dia era pouco apetitosa para o meu estado físico e mental. A porta do escritório ficava de frente ao quarto de Santana. Ela tinha o hábito de dormir com a porta aberta, a não ser quando havia estranhos na casa. A porta de vidro fumê de correr que separava a entrada dos quartos da sala já cumpria essa função. Minha cunhada ainda dormia e tinha a sensação que ela chegaria atrasada em Columbia. Arrastei-me até o outro lado do apartamento e encontrei o meu quarto destrancado. Entrei com cautela, dando leves batidas na porta. Rachel já estava de pé, de cara fechada, arrumando a cama, tentando me ignorar ao máximo. Os olhos dela estavam inchados de chorar e eu senti vontade de bater em mim mesma. Sem dizer uma palavra, comecei a ajudá-la a arrumar o quarto.

"Esse pijama está ridículo em você!" – ela falou com a voz vacilante.

"Não tive alternativa a não ser pegar alguma coisa da anã da sua irmã" – Rachel se permitiu rir um pouco – "E se for um consolo, minhas costas estão realmente me matando."

"Bom, objetivo alcançado."

"Eu mereci, reconheço... mas, por favor, não faça mais isso" – me aproximei e tentei pegar a mão dela, mas Rachel me rejeitou – "Rach... você quer que eu me ajoelhe e implore por perdão? Eu o faria mesmo sendo péssimo para o meu orgulho."

"Você sabe o que eu quero, Quinn. Isso passa longe de meras desculpas." – ela cruzou os braços. Sempre mau sinal.

"Ok..." – encostei-me a parede e suspirei – "Eu morro de ciúmes de você, admito. Às vezes eu me controlo bem, às vezes, como ontem à noite, perco a razão com coisas estúpidas. Prometo que vou tentar trabalhar isso dentro de mim da melhor forma possível. A última coisa que quero neste mundo é te ferir por causa desse sentimento horrível."

"Melhorou. Mas ainda não é o que eu quero."

"Eu confio em você, Rachel! Realmente confio no seu bom-caráter, na sua sinceridade, na sua fidelidade. O problema sou eu, reconheço, e juro que procurar melhorar... sobretudo agora que a sua carreira só tende a crescer e as fofocas virão naturalmente... e tem esse negócio de você não poder assumir o nosso relacionamento para a mídia... isso não é pouca coisa, Rach, mas eu vou tentar porque eu te amo mais que tudo e porque eu sei que você jamais me magoaria dessa forma."

Rachel descruzou os braços e caminhou em minha direção. Então me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Um passo de cada vez, ok?" – pegou na minha mão e beijou a minha aliança – "Eu sempre te honrarei, Quinn Fabray, e entendo que há muitas coisas que precisamos trabalhar. Mas vamos dar um passo de cada vez para não perder o controle" – finalmente me beijou na boca.

Acho que entendi o que Rachel quis dizer com "um passo de cada vez". Talvez Rachel não esperasse uma melhora súbita minha, até porque seria falso e eu poderia explodir em um momento inoportuno. O que ela quer é o meu esforço sincero. Jurei para mim mesma que tentaria para o meu próprio bem.


	24. Robert Rodriguez e Beth

**COMO ROBERT RODRIGUEZ**

"Quinn, você quer o quê?"

"Pela enésima vez, quero você estrelando o meu filme!" – Mike às vezes tinha dificuldades de entender uma informação simples.

Em fevereiro acontece um tradicional festival de curtas-metragens com filmes dos alunos da NYU. Era possível inscrever os trabalhos até o início de janeiro, a seleção acontecia ainda naquele mês e os 20 selecionados passariam a concorrer a um total de prêmios de 10 mil dólares. Não sabia como seriam distribuídos os valores, mas receberiam o dinheiro os três melhores colocados pelo júri e o vencedor na votação popular. Havia também o reconhecimento com o "Violets", o troféu estilizado geralmente de acrílico, para as tradicionais categorias: diretor, roteiro, direção de arte, montagem e edição, trilha original (para aqueles que faziam uma), ator e atriz.

Os alunos da NYU que não estivessem fazendo as disciplinas de cinema podiam alugar o equipamento a um preço muito camarada e ainda usar as estruturas para montar e editar os filmes. Como eu era aluna de cinema, podia pegar o equipamento emprestado de graça por três dias (pagaria extra com o mesmo preço camarada se precisasse de mais), fora o uso das estruturas. Eu tinha uma boa idéia para um filme e escrevi um roteiro que só precisaria ser lapidado e tinha algumas facilidades extras. Minha vida só complicaria no trabalho a partir de março com o início das filmagens de "The Saint Woman". Pela minha agenda, só precisaria de dois dias de filmagens e usaria o extra para garantir caso tivesse que re-filmar.

Pensei em fazer uma homenagem a Robert Rodriguez – era fã de "Manchete" e "Drink no Inferno" – com a história de um noivo traído que, junto com o amigo, invade uma festa da ex-namorada e a seqüestra. A cena de ação seria um ganho, um atrativo a mais. O forte do filme são os diálogos de linguajar forte cheios de referências à cultura pop. Estava trabalhando duro nessa parte do roteiro. Tinha lido, inclusive, toneladas de quadrinhos clássicos, em especial dos autores Frank Miller e Alan Moore, como parte fundamental da minha pesquisa. Meu plano era filmar no fim de semana que antecedia a ação de graças com locações no chalé de Johnny em Catskill. Era o lugar perfeito.

Mike seria o noivo traído, o companheiro poderia ser o próprio Johnny, caso ele aceitasse. Caso contrário eu poderia chamar alguém do teatro, como Lucas Hibbs. Ele era bom ator, não era mercenário e seria mais uma forma de mostrar a Rachel que a nossa discussão foi um acidente e que o meu ciúme em relação a Lucas era coisa do passado. Verdade que os dois não fariam cenas românticas. Para a ex-noiva, claro, Rachel. Ai de mim se fizesse um projeto desses e não a chamasse. Santana seria obrigada a topar: ela ainda era sustentada por mim e por Rachel e eu jogaria isso na cara dela caso a resposta fosse negativa. Pensei para ela o papel da amiga bitch da ex-noiva que tem três linhas de fala e morre com um tiro na invasão da festa. Eu também tinha as minhas formas de vingança para todas as mal-criações que ela me aprontava.

"Eu acho a idéia fantástica!" – Johnny estava com os olhos grudados no Playstation e ouvindo a conversa ao mesmo tempo – "Conheço uns brothers que podem fazer a trilha sonora, se você quiser. Eles são foda e se amarram nesse tipo de trabalho."

"Você faria o papel do amigo do noivo?"

"Não é a minha, loira. Mas eu me amarraria em participar de outra forma... sei lá... segurando microfone, como figurante, coisas assim."

"E o chalé?"

"É garantido!"

Olhei para Mike esperando a minha resposta.

"Você venceu, Quinn!" – pulei em cima dele para um abraço apertado.

...

Consegui uma bela equipe de voluntários para trabalhar no meu curta-metragem. Rachel, Mike, Lucas, Mark (um colega de faculdade estudante de artes cênicas na NYU que interpretaria o atual namorado na ex-noiva) e Santana eram os personagens com falas. Para os figurantes da festa pedi para os meus amigos convocarem amigos. Santana chamou os colegas mais próximos da Columbia e o namorado, Andrew. Eu convidei alguns outros, assim como Mike, mas quem fez o grosso mesmo foi Johnny. No total, reunimos 14 figurantes. Para a equipe técnica estava eu acumulando as funções de produção, direção, roteirista e direção de arte. Roger achou interessante o meu projeto e iria montar e editar. Ele tinha algum reconhecimento nessa área técnica, até passar a se dedicar exclusivamente a produção. De qualquer forma, ele era bem mais experiente que eu no ofício e, depois, como produtora e diretora, eu teria o poder de decisão sobre os cortes finais.

Consegui um equipamento da faculdade e uma câmera extra com Roger. Guy seria o cara do microfone enquanto Roger e os outros colegas de faculdade que estavam no projeto – Santiago Mendes, Hugh Matthews e Paris Wagner – cuidariam da parte técnica como maquiagem e efeitos. Minha proposta seria passar o sábado inteiro filmando a cena da festa para dispensar os figurantes o quanto antes. Usaríamos domingo para re-filmar um detalhe aqui e acolá e, depois, na segunda, gravaríamos as cenas iniciais de Mike e Josh, e dos dois com Rachel que encerraria o filme. Claro que eram planos que poderiam ser reajustados conforme visse a realidade do set. Ainda precisei investir mil dólares do meu próprio bolso para comprar mistura que simularia sangue, a maquiagem, e algumas outras coisas que viabilizariam a produção.

Mike já estava dispensado dos ensaios naquele período, Rachel e Lucas encenariam a peça na sexta e depois eles e Santana pegariam a estrada sábado de manhazinha junto com Andrew para o chalé. Rachel e Lucas conseguiram a dispensa sábado e domingo. Lucas adorou a folga, mas Rachel não era muito fã da idéia de usar a substituta. Ela tinha essa neurose de que perderia o lugar se desse muito espaço para a outra atriz substituta. Como se ela própria não tivesse se transformado na estrela da peça, passando por cima (com seu talento, claro) de Heather e Sarah. Eu estava ciente de que a ausência dos dois, logo deles, no mesmo fim de semana alimentaria rumores. Deste caso, pelo menos, eu estava vacinada.

O resto da equipe já estaria no local desde sexta-feira para deixar tudo arrumado. Eu não queria correr riscos, então, promovi, sempre que era possível, ensaios com o meu elenco principal antes do fim de semana de filmagem usando a minha pequena câmera digital.

"Quinn, eu não creio que isso esteja dando certo!" – Rachel resmungou – "Improvisar, tudo bem, mas o que o Mark faz é atrapalhar todo o entendimento do roteiro!"

"Rachel, minha linda..." – ela cruzou os braços e bufou. Odiava quando eu a chamava 'minha linda'. Precisava tomar ainda mais cuidado com meu tom voz e expressões – "as marcações no cinema são diferentes do teatro. Você está treinada para desenvolver uma peça inteira por duas horas sem interrupção. No cinema, as interrupções são constantes. O trabalho é pegar todos esses fragmentos e montar uma história. Entendeu?"

"Se é assim, para quê a gente está ensaiando?" – paciência é uma virtude.

Mas Rachel tinha um ponto. Não havia prestado atenção de estava lidando com três atores profissionais do teatro, um amador e Santana. Por incrível que pareça, ela era quem menos dava trabalho, talvez porque o papel fosse o menor. Ou talvez porque o ego dela não era tão inflamado para esse tipo de coisa. Os ensaios com meu elenco me fez mudar algumas projeções de cortes. Talvez fosse muito mais interessante diminuí-los para deixar o diálogo fluir mais do que criar cortes mínimos de câmera. Experimentei as mudanças no último ensaio antes das gravações e tudo funcionou melhor.

Parecia até uma invasão no chalé do Johnny. Três carros grandes foram necessários para transportar equipe, figurantes e equipamentos até o local. Isso porque ainda chegaria pela manhã outro veículo com Rachel, Santana, Andrew Lucas e Lucy Watson – colega de Santana. A equipe foi logo montando os equipamentos e, aos poucos, a sala do chalé se transformou no set de filmagem. Para adiantar, fiz algumas poucas tomadas da festa e alguns close-ups de Mike. No final da noite, figurantes e equipe estavam com sacos de dormir espalhados pela casa, contando piadas e bebendo vodca e tequila.

"Que festa você promoveu!" – Mike me encontrou na varanda em frente ao chalé. E me ofereceu um copo de suco com vodca, que eu recusei. Alguém tinha de ficar sóbrio e essa pessoa sempre era eu.

"Bem-vindo ao mundo do cinema" – Mike sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Se alguém dissesse que Quinn Fabray, a HBIC de William McKinley, presidente do clube de celibato, iria se transformar em uma cineasta... eu ia dizer que essa pessoa só poderia ter usado alguma droga."

"Seria mais impactante do que se alguém dissesse que eu ia terminar praticamente casada com Rachel Berry-Lopez, a maior loser/diva da escola? Aquele poço de prepotência que roubava as roupas da avó para ir à escola?"

"Olha o sujo falando do mal-lavado!" – disparamos a rir – "Como vocês estão? Você e Rachel?"

"Semanas atrás, tive de dormir no escritório depois de uma briga!" – Mike gargalhou, já afetado com a bebida – "Foi horrível. Até Santana me expulsou do quarto dela."

"Da Santana te expulsar não me surpreende. Aquela ali te jogaria pela janela no seu primeiro vacilo."

"Fora algumas brigas aqui e acolá, é sério Mike, nunca fui tão feliz, tão realizada. Rachel... ela é a mulher, entende? Ela é o fim de jogo, é o felizes para sempre."

"Disso, ninguém nunca duvidou. Até a minha mãe sabe que vocês duas vão terminar juntas" – os pais de Mike são muito conservadores. Ainda assim, eles recebem Rachel e eu melhor do que minha própria mãe – "Fico feliz por vocês, de verdade. Com você fora do mercado, sobram mais mulheres. Você é uma concorrência dura."

"Então sou eu que fico feliz por você!"

"É sério. Se nós dois estivéssemos num bar e a gente falasse para uma garota escolher um de nós, por mais heterossexual que ela fosse, ia te pegar. Isso é frustrante!"

"Não é verdade!"

"Corta essa, Quinn. Vai dizer que nenhuma nunca chegou em você?"

"Sim, algumas já tentaram flertar e teve uma em NYU que literalmente abriu as pernas e me mostrou que estava sem calcinha..." – Mike soltou uma gargalhada enquanto eu senti o meu rosto ficar quente. Aquele dia já estava todo estranho e a cereja do bolo foi essa colega de classe que tentou me seduzir no banheiro. Um momento dos mais embaraçosos, posso afirmar. Não é que me orgulhe disso, mas oportunidades para trair Rachel não faltam – "... mas eu não sou dessas, Mike."

"Sei que não!" – ele me abraçou – "É por isso que eu te admiro tanto. Você tem caráter e fibra, Quinn. Queria ter só um pouco deste seu domínio da Força."

"Força? Se você me chamar de mestre Yoda de novo, está fora do filme!"

"Estraga prazeres."

"Isso é repugnante. Me chamar de um anão orelhudo e verde! Se fosse pelo menos Obi-Wan..."

Não foi a tarefa das mais simples comandar uma equipe de ressaca. Mas acho que por isso mesmo as gravações começaram às mil maravilhas. Rachel, Lucas e Santana chegaram e já tiveram de entrar no ritmo. Por questão de logística, gravamos primeiro as cenas gerais da festa, depois as cenas de Rachel com Mark, os confrontos da ex-noiva com Mike e Lucas e só por último a cena da chacina. Santana não se fez de rogada e fez a melhor cena de morte, digna daqueles filmes de ação mentirosos dos anos 80 estrelados pelo Chuck Norris onde o sujeito se joga para trás num salto espetacular. Foi lindo! Mereceu aplausos no set. Se eu tivesse recursos e equipamento, juro que teria feito a cena em bullet time, mas vai ficar apenas em slow-motion. Terminamos as filmagens às duas horas da manhã com a metade da equipe e dos figurantes bêbados. Eu mesma fui a câmera das últimas cenas, porque o nosso titular já não tinha a menor condição.

"Que noite!" – Rachel estava exausta quando entramos em um dos quartos. O mesmo em que ficamos quando passamos o Natal com Johnny – "Eu nunca vi uma equipe tão 'animada'!"

"A gente pode se 'animar' também..." – puxei Rachel para o meu corpo e fui a conduzindo para cama. Filma de deixava com tesão e eu precisava descarregar essa energia.

"Isso não é anti-profissional?" – ela fingiu protestar enquanto fui tirando a roupa dela sem muita gentileza.

"Não sabe que é tradição no cinema o diretor dormir com a atriz?" – continuei não sendo gentil. Coloquei os braços dela acima da cabeça e amarrei os pulsos na cabeceira com a faixa do roupão. Então cuidei direitinho de Rachel e tive um sono digno dos deuses.

Domingo foi um dia de despedidas. Os figurantes foram embora agradecidos pela "melhor das festas" que eles já entraram. Pela quantidade de garrafas que jogamos fora, acredito. Os amigos do Johnny eram os mais empolgados e um deles, Tony Carrs, iria desenvolver a trilha original toda em batida forte inspirada no funk dos anos 70. Se ele se lembrasse da metade das coisas que me mostrou como exemplo, o "violets" de melhor trilha já seria dele. Aproveitamos a parte da tarde para adiantarmos as cenas entre Mike e Lucas na estrada e para filmar a cena final, quando o noivo traído seqüestra a ex, os dois têm um confronto a sós no meio da floresta que termina com ele a matando e saindo de cena com um sorriso no rosto.

"Quentin Tarantino iria chorar emocionado com esse diálogo, Fabray" – Santiago comentou – "Nunca vi a palavra 'buceta' ficar tão bem colocada dentro de uma cena que não fosse dos filmes dele" – só pude forçar o sorriso para voltar a minha seriedade e concentração em seguida. Estava mesmo era com a minha mente voltada nas atuações e nos cortes que deveria fazer.

Na segunda-feira regravamos algumas cenas da caminhonete e diálogos iniciais para só então arrumar a bagunça que se tornou o chalé e voltar a Manhattan. Devolveria os equipamentos ainda na terça para na quarta-feira voltar a Lima. Era dia de ação de graças e, muito mais importante que isso, era dia de ficar com Beth.

...

**BETH**

Uma das noites mais nítidas que tenho da memória foi a do nascimento de Beth. Logo depois da primeira apresentação do coral nas regionais, minha mãe veio ao meu encontro dizer que meu pai havia a abandonado por uma mulher tatuada. Minha bolsa estourou. Lembro que houve um rebuliço dos meus colegas de coral, acho que me colocaram no carro de Santana e Rachel, ou foi da minha mãe? Não lembro bem. Só sei que no hospital pedi a presença de Mercedes para acompanhar o meu parto. Puck e minha mãe iriam de qualquer forma, mas era Mercedes quem tinha me acolhido de braços abertos. Ao passo que Finn e Puck me acolheram por obrigação, ou pena, os Jones foram quem me deram abrigo porque me queriam lá, de verdade. Foi a minha primeira experiência com uma família normal, com café-da-manhã barulhento, conversas casuais e descontraídas à mesa. Lógico que de todas as pessoas, era Mercedes quem eu gostaria que estivesse ao meu lado.

Beth era o bebê mais lindo. A pele clarinha, como a minha, os olhos curiosos de quem em breve começaria a desbravar o mundo. Eu me apaixonei por ela imediatamente e foi por essa mesma razão que abri mão de criá-la. Não poderia dar àquele ser tão maravilhoso uma vida de incertezas na companhia de um casal de adolescentes que brincariam de casinha por um tempo e se destruiriam em seguida. Sobretudo quando o maior sentimento que dispensava a Puck era de carinho e respeito. Nunca o amei e nem poderia. Não quando, desde aquela época, meu coração pertencia a outra pessoa, por mais que eu negasse o fato para mim mesma. Que tipo de futuro poderia dar a Beth, logo a pessoa que instantaneamente era quem mais amava no mundo? Então, quando Shelby se aproximou do berçário do hospital eu tive certeza que se a entregasse Beth a ela, estaria dando de presente à minha filha a melhor das mães. Sabia que Shelby se arrependia amargamente por ter aberto mão de Santana e Rachel, por isso, ela procuraria compensar todo amor que negou às filhas biológicas. Então entreguei a minha filha. Passei as férias de verão destruída por dentro, mas fiz tudo por ela, por Beth.

E depois as pessoas me criticam tanto por eu manter a minha fé inabalável em Deus apesar de tudo de errado que aconteceu na minha vida. Do porque eu faço sempre o melhor possível para ir à igreja para escutar o sermão do pastor e fazer a minha parte. Não sou nenhuma fanática religiosa, não sou daquelas que empurra a minha fé goela abaixo nas pessoas. Está aí o meu relacionamento com uma judia para provar. Mas acredito na justiça divina, acredito que Deus abençoa e recompensa quem procura fazer a coisa certa. Ele só reserva o que há de melhor para nós. Meu sofrimento me abriu horizontes, me libertou de amarras. Não temia por mais nada em minha vida. Meu rompimento com meu pai e a desaprovação da minha mãe a respeito de algumas novas ideias me deram forças para que clamasse a minha liberdade. Lembro que o dia chave desta minha mudança de postura, quando criei coragem para lutar por tudo que queria: no dia que Hiram Berry-Lopez morreu.

Sei que é horrível, mas foi o que aconteceu. Shelby estava na casa dos Berry-Lopez tentando dar suporte às filhas no momento difícil, quando todo o coral invadiu a casa pela tarde com o mesmo propósito. Puck e eu mal entramos naquele casarão e logo vimos Beth, já com meses de idade, pela primeira vez desde o nascimento dela. Minha filha estava tão crescida e bem cuidada. Não contive minhas lágrimas. Meu primeiro instinto foi de correr, tirá-la do colo de Santana e fugir dali. Rezei para me conter. Shelby também agiu rápido ao pedir uma palavra comigo e Puck. Ela disse, em poucas palavras, que permitiria que eu e ele visitássemos Beth algumas vezes por ano, desde que ficássemos em nossos lugares: não tínhamos nenhum direito legal sobre ela e nem mesmo éramos mais reconhecidos como pai e mãe. Assim como a própria havia feito 17 anos atrás, Puck e eu assinamos um documento abrindo mão de Beth.

Shelby foi dura, mas correta. Puck agradeceu a oportunidade e foi embora. Eu pedi permissão para que pudesse vê-la. Então subi as escadas, até o quarto que sabia ser de Rachel. Encontrei a minha filha na cama entre as irmãs Berry-Lopez: Santana cochilava e Rachel, também deitada, brincava com Beth. Sentei na cama e a observei primeiro. Toquei o corpinho dela: tão linda, tão perfeita. Senti uma emoção enorme, difícil de conter. Santana acordou, disse para eu pegá-la no colo. Não era o momento. Eu precisava lidar com as novas informações com calma. Naquele instante, o que mais me interessava era saber que Beth estava bem, com uma ótima família que a acolheu com amor.

Naquele dia, quando saí do quarto de Rachel, me veio o estalo: eu iria lutar para vencer na vida. Iria lutar pelo meu amor, pelas minhas convicções e não deixaria mais me guiar por convenções superficiais de escola, ou pela voz de censura o meu pai em minha cabeça. Não seria mais tolida pelo medo, pelo preconceito. Beth não ia gostar de saber que tinha uma mãe covarde. Naquele momento, decidi que ia lutar pela minha felicidade e por aquilo que acreditava ser meus ganhos de vida. Minha luta (limpa) tem sido recompensada e recoberta de bênçãos. Isso me fez entender ainda mais clareza que Deus era amor e justiça, não censura e temor.

...

Cada vez que retornava a Lima, mais ela me parecia menor. Chegávamos de ônibus vindo diretamente do aeroporto de Cleveland. Era mais fácil e mais barato pegar voos diretos entre as maiores cidades para depois pagar a passagem do microônibus. Juan veio nos buscar no ponto de parada em frente à prefeitura e nos surpreendemos pelo novo carro: voltou ao Audi, marca que sempre foi fiel, segundo Rachel. Colocamos nossa bagagem no porta-malas. Santana sentou-se à frente enquanto eu e Rachel dividimos o espaço no banco traseiro com a cadeirinha de criança.

"O que aconteceu com o porsche, papi?"

"Está lá em casa. Temos de ter um carro seguro para a família, sabe? Não dá para colocar a cadeira da Beth no porsche" – Rachel pegou na minha mão e me deu uma piscadela, como se quisesse dizer que minha filha estava muito bem. Disso eu nunca duvidei.

"Como ela está, Juan?"

"Impossível, Quinn. Energia que não acaba mais. Ainda bem que já fui calejado e amaciado por Santana e Rachel e levo tudo numa boa. Shelby reclama porque sou um pai-avô. Mas eu passei muitos anos educando e disciplinando Rachel e Santana... ou, pelo menos, impedindo que as duas quebrassem a casa. Então agora eu me dou o direito de estragar Beth. Shelby que se vire na disciplina."

"Pai, mas que ultraje!" – Rachel reclamou – "Quem vê assim até parece que a gente era uma dessas crianças endiabradas e chatas."

"Você até que não... mas Santana... eu fiquei feliz quando ela chegou viva à puberdade."

"Papi!"

Meu coração disparou feliz ao ver que Beth estava enorme no alto dos seus quatro anos de idade. Os cabelos loiros, como os meus quando criança, cortados na altura dos ombros, franjinha, vestida em uma camiseta branca de bichinhos e uma saia-short rosa. Ela correu ao lado de Lessie, a labrador, e deu um pulo no colo de Santana, abraçando e beijando a irmã mais velha. Era admirável como as duas se davam bem.

"Ei coelhinha!" – Santana a abraçou com carinho – "ouvi dizer que você fazendo música no seu pianinho!"

"É uma música incrível que eu fiz, Santy. Todo todos os dias para os meus amigos. Quer ouvir?"

"Mais tarde, coelhinha... olha ali" – a colocou no chão e apontou para mim e Rachel – "Rachel e Quinn estão esperando por seu abraço."

Beth educadamente abraçou Rachel e depois a mim. Eu me ajoelhei para receber mais o carinho e segurei o corpinho dela junto ao meu. Shelby já se fazia presente na sala cumprimentando as filhas. E depois se dirigiu a mim com polidez, como sempre. Depois de arrumar nossas coisas nos quartos que continuavam quase preservados (o de Rachel tinha uma cama de casal queen size agora), almoçamos (comida com bacon, porque sem as meninas, o alimento foi liberado em definitivo naquela casa) e eu dediquei a minha tarde em ficar no quintal brincando com a minha filha. Rachel passou o tempo conversando com a mãe dela (as duas se davam bem) e eu fiquei ali, fazendo comidinha de mentira com Beth e as bonecas. Isso quando Lessie não roubava alguma coisa e eu precisava correr atrás da labrador. Santana chegou de roupão e biquíni no corpo e começou a tirar as proteções da piscina. Começava a acreditar que Rachel não exagerou quando disse que a irmã dela era uma sereia frustrada. Estava frio e eu não teria essa coragem, mesmo sabendo que a piscina era aquecida.

"Kim" – Beth correu em minha direção – "Vamos nadar com a Santy!"

"Eu não tenho uma roupa de banho!"

"Tenho um maiô que eu nunca usei porque ficava meio grande. Está na primeira gaveta da cômoda, mas deve estar com cheiro de guardado" – acenei agradecida para Santana.

O maiô estava com cheiro de guardado! Mas serviu no meu corpo. Ajudei minha filha a colocar o biquíni verde, as bóias de segurança nos braços e pulamos na água. Estava uma delícia. Morninha! Santana e eu ficamos brincando com Beth o resto da tarde, fazendo minha filha pular entre um colo e outro. Estar com ela, brincar com ela era incrível. Logo para mim que não tenho paciência com crianças naquela idade. Ficamos assim até Shelby chamá-la para o banho antes da janta. Rachel se aproximou e eu achei estranho vê-la em suéter de bicho de pelúcia depois de tanto tempo.

"Voltou ao tempo, Ray?" – Santana gargalhou.

"Shelby pediu para a gente dar uma olhada nas roupas que ficaram porque ela quer doar. Eu vi esse suéter e não resisti... eu o adorava!"

"Mas ele vai pro saco de doações, correto?"

"Na verdade..."

"Rachel Berry-Lopez, eu juro que a primeira coisa que vou fazer é dar um sumiço nesse suéter igual eu fiz com o resto de suas roupas de vovó!" – tampei a minha boca. Falei demais. Santana bateu as mãos no meu ombro antes de sair da água.

"Se ferrou, bitch"

Juro que fiz isso visando o bem da minha namorada. Quando começamos a ter condições de comprar novas roupas, fui sumindo com as mais pavorosas de Rachel e, neste meio tempo, a proibia de repor o estoque escolhendo algo mais usável. A cada blusa de frio nova, eu "sumia" com um suéter de bicho de pelúcia e assim foi o longo processo até eliminar todas as atrocidades do guarda-roupa dela. Rachel sempre me questionava dos sumiços, mas eu me fazia de desentendida ou culpava Santana.

"Em minha defesa, eu fiz isso pensando no seu próprio bem."

Rachel colocou a mão na cintura, começou a fazer um discurso que sinceramente entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Desenvolvi esse mecanismo de defesa toda vez que sentia que Rachel ia começar a usar palavras demais. Às vezes eu cantava uma canção mentalmente. Gostava da Joni Mitchel.

"... ficou claro, senhorita Fabray?"

"Claríssimo!" – eu não tinha idéia do que ela falou.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, dei um último mergulho e saí da piscina também. Tomei uma chuveirada e percebi que Rachel ainda estava chateada comigo. Depois eu consertaria. Descemos para o jantar. Uma coisa sobre os Berry-Lopez: eles falavam horrores durante as refeições e discutiam mil assuntos diferentes em cinco minutos. Naquela altura, já estava muito familiarizada com o hábito da família. Lá em casa, em Nova York, era quase a mesma coisa. Sentia-me muito bem. Meu pai sempre foi muito controlador com o diálogo à mesa. Os Jones me mostraram outra forma de relação familiar. Os Berry-Lopez escancararam isso. Santana, Juan e Shelby foram arrumar a cozinha e depois iriam disputar a televisão. Rachel subiu para o quarto e eu a segui.

"Desculpa!" – disse.

"Sério Quinn! Você tinha tanta vergonha de mim?"

"Rach, não é isso. Eu sempre te achei adorável em trajes de vovó... foi assim que eu me apaixonei por você. Só que estávamos em outra cidade, você estava começando uma carreira no teatro e só achei que não ficaria bem mais. E você não estava exatamente disposta a mudar de estilo depois daquelas inúmeras conversas que tivemos..."

"Então você tinha vergonha!"

"Não, Rach. Não mesmo! Estávamos em Nova York... você podia se vestir de Mulher Maravilha que ninguém iria reparar... mas a imagem importa muito na sua profissão e eu só queria te ajudar a se vestir melhor".

Rachel deitou-se na cama e se embrulhou com as mantas.

"Eu sei que você se importa, Quinn, que você só quer o meu bem. Mas às vezes você tem um jeito muito estranho de mostrar isso. Boa noite" – sem mais o que fazer, deitei do outro lado. A madrugada era o melhor momento de fazê-la esquecer a birra da vez e eu tinha em minha mente uma bela reconciliação.

...

Dia de ação de graças. Rachel e eu acordamos precisando de um banho depois do meu pedido de desculpas. O problema é que eu não estava muito disposta a sair daquela cama quentinha e me desgrudar daquele lindo corpo junto ao meu. Rachel era o melhor "bicho de pelúcias" da face da Terra.

"Bom dia" – tirei os cachos do rosto de Rachel para beijá-la preguiçosamente.

"Hummm... dia" – abriu o belo sorriso – "feliz ação de graças"

"Só em pensar naquela comida toda... penso que talvez seja melhor a gente ficar aqui, pular o café da manhã e nos dedicar a fazer mais exercícios..."

"Concordo!"

Mal iniciamos as nossas atividades físicas matutinas, fomos interrompidas com batidas vigorosas à porta. A maçaneta girou... não tínhamos trancado a porta. Perdemos esse hábito quando nos mudamos para o apartamento em Murray Hill, uma vez que Santana jamais entrava no nosso quarto sem bater e sem ter autorização quando a porta estava fechada. Daí a minha expressão de pânico quando Beth entrou de supetão no nosso quarto e só tivemos tempo de cobrir nossos corpos.

"Rach, Kim! Venham ver... venham ver!"

Shelby veio logo atrás pedindo mil desculpas.

"Eu já falei mil vezes para essa baixinha não entrar no quarto das outras pessoas assim" – foi tirando Beth dali e desviando o olhar – "O avô de vocês comprou um presente adiantado de aniversário. Está lá embaixo" – e fechou à porta.

Rachel parecia uma criança quando ouvia a palavra "presente". Ela me deu um último beijo antes de pular da cama com toda energia e vestir o roupão. Juro que a chuveirada que ela tomou foi de dois minutos. Logo estava de volta ao quarto pegando roupas frescas na mala e correndo escada abaixo com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Eu fiz tudo no meu tempo. Tomei um banho de verdade, vesti roupas frescas, me arrumei e só então desci as escadas. Encontrei Juan com a testa franzida, Shelby preocupada, Rachel e Santana discutindo diante de um Honda Civic novo em folha e Beth dentro do carro se divertindo.

"Belas rodas" – abracei Rachel por trás.

"Sem dúvidas. E veio com um bilhete" – me mostrou o cartão.

_Minhas netas queridas. Estou muito feliz com o sucesso de vocês em Nova York: minha doce Rachel em sua tão sonhada carreira na Broadway; minha determinada Santana com o desempenho satisfatório em Columbia. Daí o presente antecipado do 20° aniversário das duas. Espero vê-las no hanukkah._

_Amo muito as duas._

_Do seu zaide_

_P.S.: agora que vocês têm um carro muito seguro de se andar na estrada, não têm mais desculpas para não nos ver._

Santana não estava muito feliz. Podia imaginar pelo "desempenho satisfatório" do bilhete. Logo ela que se matava em cima dos livros e daquele computador. Por Deus, eu não gostaria de sentir o peso que o avô colocava sobre os ombros dela. Entendia porque Santana evitava até falar com avô, apesar de enviar religiosamente o boletim de desempenho do semestre. Daí porque ela ficava tão desesperada quando tirava um "C" em um trabalho qualquer.

"Santy! Rach! Vamos dar uma volta?"

"Pegue a sua cadeira, coelhinha. Eu, você, Rach e Quinn vamos nos divertir enquanto a gente deixa mamãe e papai fazendo o almoço."

"Santana!" – Shelby protestou – "Onde você pensa que vai levar sua irmãzinha?"

"Relaxa mãe, só vou levá-la ao parque, ok? Trago-a de volta antes do sol ficar à pino."

"Posso levar minha bicicleta?"

"Manda ver! Tenho certeza que esse porta-malas cabe as suas quatro rodinhas."

"Não se esqueça do capacete!" – Shelby, como uma boa mãe que era, alertou.

O parque de Lima era um lugar de infância. Eu costumava brincar nos balanços e nos escorregadores junto com Frannie. Não tinha o costume de me misturar com as outras crianças, mas sim, me lembrava de ver Rachel, Santana e Brittany brincando por lá muitas vezes. Eu não podia me aproximar porque meu pai recomendava que nós não chegássemos pertos das filhas dos dois "amaldiçoados". Tolo. Hiram e Juan foram pais muito melhores e mais humanos do que ele jamais poderia ser. Mas lembro que às vezes brincava com Mike e Celine – uma vizinha eu era dois anos mais velha que eu. Mais raramente eu podia brincar com Mercedes. Por que os Jones eram cristãos convictos (e porque o pai de Mercedes era o dentista da família), meu pai permitia "interagir" de vez em quando.

Não era o que acontecia com Beth, pelo visto. Logo ela largou a bicicletinha e saiu correndo com as outras crianças que estavam por lá aproveitando o parco sol. Fiquei contente por ela ter a liberdade para se sociabilizar que eu nunca tive. Rachel e eu ficamos cuidando, próximo aos outros pais atentos. Santana foi dar uma volta sozinha, provavelmente para esfriar a cabeça.

"Você é uma das gêmeas de Shelby?" – uma mulher se aproximou.

"Sim" – Rachel respondeu gentil, mas com dúvida na voz.

"É que eu vi vocês chegando com a pequena Beth, e você é a cara da sua mãe" – estendeu a mão para se apresentar – "Sou Lila White, trabalho com Shelby".

"Rachel! Esta é Quinn."

"Aquela outra moça é a sua irmã? Ela é praticamente a versão feminina do dr. Lopez."

"Sim, aquela é minha irmã Santana."

"É uma bela família! Parabéns".

Não pude deixar de notar que a tal Lila ficava olhando fixamente para mim e depois desviava o olhar para Beth. Sim, a minha filha era a minha cara, mas com olhos castanhos e o sorriso de Puck. Senti que ela queria comentar algo, mas optou por ficar de boca fechada. Às vezes eu realmente adorava a "educação" americana, mesmo sabendo que ela iria fazer comentários com colegas mais tarde. Era a rede regular de fofocas.

"Bom, vou deixar vocês sossegadas. Foi um prazer Rachel... e Quinn. Dê recomendações minhas à sua mãe."

Acenamos com educação e Rachel encostou-se levemente contra o meu corpo. Eu, discretamente, passei o meu braço na cintura dela.

"Quer escandalizar as mães de família?" – Rachel sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Embora eu quisesse muito, não seria legal para Beth se as mães de família começassem a comentar que a irmã dela tem namorada" – estava aí uma das coisas que eu odiava em Lima e não sentir a menor falta depois que me mudei para Nova York.

Assim que Santana retornou da breve caminhada, voltamos para a casa com Beth ainda excitada pela manhã no parque. Ela era mesmo uma criança feliz e isso me alegrava. O jantar de ação de graças aconteceu conforme a melhor tradição dos Berry-Lopez: com as preces judaicas e cristãs, muito riso, bom papo e em paz. No outro dia, Rachel e eu visitamos minha mãe e fiquei feliz por ela estar começando a implicar menos com o meu relacionamento com Rachel. Sei que ela ainda tinha problemas em aceitar a minha homossexualidade, mas estava se esforçando. Na volta, senti vontade de visitar Puck. Eu tinha o número mais recente dele, mas nunca liguei. Não preciso mencionar a surpresa dele quando ouviu a minha voz. Rachel e eu passamos na casa dele, uma pequena num bairro de classe média baixa. Fomos atendidas por uma mulher bonita de cabelos enrolados castanhos e um sorriso sincero do rosto.

"Vocês devem ser Quinn e Rachel. Puck disse que viriam" – e nos cumprimentou – "Eu sou Lucy, esposa de Puck. Entrem, por favor, ele está esperando as duas no quintal."

Puck casado?

Ele estava no quintal assando uns hambúrgueres. Ele nos cumprimentou feliz. Ofereceu a sua "especialidade" do qual só eu desfrutei. Puck estava muito bem casado. A empresa de piscinas estava prosperando aos poucos e ele pensava até mesmo em reverter a vasectomia para poder ter filhos com Lucy. Em certo momento, Rachel se ofereceu para ajudar Lucy.

"Tem visto Beth?" – perguntei.

"Já a vi correndo no parque noutro dia. Cruzei com Shelby e o doutor uma ou duas vezes em downtown. Mas eu prefiro manter distância. Sei que ela está feliz e bem cuidada. Isso para mim é o suficiente."

"Shelby permite que eu a visite sempre que puder já que eu praticamente casei com a filha dela" – Puck soltou uma gargalhada e estendeu a mão para que fizéssemos 'high five' – "Claro que a condição é eu me manter no 'meu lugar', mas entendo e aceito. Minha vida em Nova York é uma loucura com a faculdade e o meu emprego... filmei o meu primeiro filme semana passada... um curta-metragem... mas sempre que posso, venho com Rachel vê-la."

"Você fez a coisa certa, Quinn!"

"Como?"

"Na época eu não entendi, não gostei, mas hoje eu vejo que você tomou a decisão certa. Você fez o que foi melhor para Beth. Sou grato por isso."

Rachel e Lucy se uniram a nossa conversa e trocamos informações sobre nossos antigos colegas de Novas Direções. Dei notícias de Mike, falei da inesperada gravidez de Brittany (e Puck imediatamente ficou preocupado com Santana) e falei de Mercedes ter desistido de ser cantora e que agora estava firme no curso de design. E por Mercedes soube que Kurt firmou um relacionamento com Karofsky. Puck falou que Finn assumiu de vez a oficina do padrasto e estava indo bem. Soube por alto que Tina e Artie continuavam bem na faculdade, mas não tínhamos mais muitos detalhes. Não soubemos mais notícias de Sam, Lauren e demais. Professor Schue continuava na escola e no coral. Parece que ele e a senhora Holiday eram co-diretores. Treinadora Sue foi para Carmel.

Saí da casa de Puck leve. No outro dia, de madrugada, Santana pegou a estrada com o carro novo para Nova York enquanto Rachel e eu não desperdiçamos nossas passagens aéreas. Chegamos na cidade já no final da noite. Quando chegamos em casa, juro que Rachel suspirou aliviada ao ver a irmã dela no quarto já em sono profundo. Ela não comentou o que se passou na cabeça dela, mas podia imaginar: Hiram morreu num acidente de carro quando dirigia em alta velocidade numa rodovia. Rachel entrou no quarto da irmã e arrumou as cobertas que estavam caídas no chão. Depois, de mãos dadas, caminhamos para o nosso próprio quarto.


	25. Noites e Noites

**NOITES E NOITES**

Se pensei em sabotar a carreira de Rachel? Uma única vez eu cogitei seriamente em não ajudá-la quando li a fofoca no tablóide. A vontade passou e a atitude que tomei em relação à carreira da minha mulher foi de não me intrometer gratuitamente. Isso significava que só levantaria a voz caso ela recebesse um convite para fazer pornografia disfarçada de "arte" ou um papel de forte apelo sexual. Aí sim, nós sentaríamos e conversaríamos a respeito dos prós e dos contras. Mas eu não proibiria. Não tinha esse poder ainda, mas chegaria o momento que sim, eu teria meus 50%. Fora isso, e a não ser que alguém me pedisse para entregar um roteiro para teste, Rachel administraria as oportunidades dela como bem entendesse: ela tinha o agente e tinha uma irmã que sabia lidar com contratos sem cobrar porcentagem.

Por isso não admiti a acusação de que pudesse ter atrapalhado de alguma forma a participação de Rachel em "The Saint Woman". O que aconteceu é que o diretor Aaron Smith já tinha um acordo com uma atriz da preferência dele para assumir o papel de Leslie, a filha do pastor, o mesmo que Roger pediu para que eu oferecesse a Rachel e a convocasse para o teste. Não sabia do tal acordo, e nem Roger. Quando chegou no dia marcado, Rachel fez o teste para o papel. Foi muito bem, apesar do nervosismo, mas Aaron – segundo Rachel – fez pouco caso e ofereceu um papel quase de figurante de três ou quatro linhas de falas. Mas se ela quisesse algo melhor, eles poderiam conversar porque "ela era muito bonita". Rachel mandou ele enfiar o papel num lugar nada delicado e saiu pisando duro da sala de testes. Eu não sabia o que tinha se passado lá dentro. Meu único poder na seleção do elenco era palpitar quanto aos figurantes e nada mais. Por isso tratei de correr atrás daquele furacão que saiu atropelando quem estivesse no caminho. Peguei-a já fora do escritório com o rosto já molhado em lágrimas.

"Me deixe em paz, Quinn Fabray!" – ela gritou e eu dei um passo para trás quase que instintivamente.

"O que houve lá dentro?"

"Não sei... talvez só mais uma humilhação na minha vida promovida por você!" – e tentou sair correndo, mas eu a impedi e até exagerei na força quando peguei no braço dela.

"Você, por favor, quer se acalmar e me explicar o que aconteceu?" – Rachel tentou se libertar, mas isso só me fez apertá-la mais forte.

"Está me machucando!" – eu não estava processando a informação. Só queria que ela me explicasse o que tinha acontecido na sala de Roger. Eu sabia o que se passava às vezes naquela sala. Todos nós da produtora – "Me solta!" – só quando ela soltou o grito é que eu a libertei.

Rachel saiu descendo as escadas, quase tropeçando nos degraus e eu fui atrás até para garantir que ela não cometesse alguma loucura. Sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer! Rachel correu até um táxi que estava parado há alguns metros da portaria. Eu ainda a alcancei e bati na janela, mas o veículo arrancou. Tentei o celular e ela não respondeu. Mais algumas chamadas e Rachel desligou o aparelho. Sem mais o que fazer, liguei para Santana.

"_Tomara que seja importante! Eu tô no meio de uma aula_" – disse reclamando em seu sussurro.

"Alguma coisa deu errado no teste e sua irmã saiu correndo daqui. Ela não me atende."

"_Tá... vou fazer o possível e te dou um toque depois._"

"Obrigada, S."

Subi novamente para o escritório bem mais cheio que o normal. A saída dramática de Rachel, claro, já era o assunto comentado. Roger estava fora do escritório, mas eu não agüentaria esperá-lo para saber o que se tinha passado. Com todos os olhares em minha direção, respirei fundo e entrei na sala. Aaron não era um cara ruim.

"Fabray? O que você quer?" – falou meio entediado enquanto tomava uma bebida.

"Eu queria saber o que aconteceu com a atriz que acabou de sair?"

"Por que isso seria da sua conta?"

"Não sei se Roger comentou alguma coisa, mas aquela atriz é minha namorada. Ela saiu daqui chateada e isso é sim da minha conta".

"Oh!" – Aaron tomou um gole da bebida – "Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco mal-criado".

"Ela foi tão ruim assim?"

"Não... pelo contrário. Ela é boa e eu definitivamente a chamaria para fazer outros testes. Mas eu tenho meus planos para este filme. É só isso!"

"Então você foi grosseiro? É isso?"

"É isso! Assunto encerrado?"

"Certo..." – saí do escritório não convencida, mas do jeito que Aaron estava levemente embriagado, não valeria a pena discutir.

Os diretores procuram trabalhar com um elenco de cartas marcadas, mas que, enfim, são as pessoas em que se confiam. E um projeto de um filme por vezes pode ser longo demais para se conviver com um desafeto. Mas quando o estúdio, o verdadeiro produtor executivo, faz questão de certas figuras, ou você concorda ou sai do projeto. No caso de "The Saint Woman", Aaron Smith era produtor executivo com a maior participação do capital. Ele tornou possível reunir o orçamento de 20 milhões de dólares para que o filme pudesse acontecer. Lógico que a palavra dele teria mais peso sob qualquer decisão. Por mais que Rachel fosse boa, Aaron não a queria. Infelizmente ele não avisou Roger que, por sua vez, teria me chamado atenção no sentido de evitar constrangimentos. Rachel era uma atriz descoberta pela R&J em "Songbook" e que atuava sob contrato com a produtora em ATU. Lógico que ele teria essa consideração. Meu telefone ao receber uma mensagem de texto.

"_Rachel ta comigo. S_"

A mensagem me aliviou em parte. Santana e Rachel tinham essa intuição bizarra de uma conseguir saber onde a outra estava nos momentos mais absurdos. Mas eu não estava bem. Não enquanto não pudesse explicar tudo. Entendia o lado da Rachel. Descontando todo o exagero dramático da cena, sim, ela tinha motivos para ficar magoada. Nem terminei as minhas tarefas do dia. Disse a Virgínia que não estava em condições de trabalhar. Cheguei em casa e encontrei o meu quarto trancado com algumas das minhas coisas no chão. Pijama, calcinha, escova de dentes. Santana não estava em casa por algum motivo, o que foi muito ruim porque não tinha ninguém mais racional por perto para esfriar as coisas. Comecei a esmurrar a droga daquela porta. Aquilo era um tremendo desaforo e eu não era mulher de aceitar aquilo de graça. Não quando não tinha a menor culpa.

"Rachel, se você não abrir essa porta. Eu vou derrubar essa merda!"

"Você já gosta de sabotar a carreira alheia mesmo! O que seria uma porta?"

"Sabotar? Você está louca?"

"Você sempre ficou desconfortável com o crescimento da minha carreira!"

Não era verdade. Eu ficava feliz e orgulhosa em vê-la bem bem-sucedida. O que não gostava era de algumas das conseqüências que ela trazia: era um saco essa história de negar relacionamento e me doía toda vez que ouvia ou lia uma entrevista com o elenco do hit ATU onde Rachel Berry-Lopez se esquivava das perguntas sobre relacionamentos ou simplesmente se declarava solteira. Chegou um ponto que preferi não ver mais entrevistas dela. As fofocas também não eram fáceis, por mais bloqueio mental que fizesse. Depois do tablóide, apareceram mais três ou quatro notinhas envolvendo ela e Lucas em outras publicações de fofocas da Broadway. Daqui a pouco haveria até site de fã.

"Rachel, se você abrir essa porta, a gente vai poder conversar como duas pessoas adultas e resolver esse baita mal-entendido!"

"Não!" – mais murros da minha parte.

Santana chegou nesse meio tempo com uma sacola do mercado próximo. Não parecia feliz com a situação. Mas quem faria piada daquilo? Ela me puxou pelas roupas e depois me empurrou para longe da porta. Então me encarou. Eu podia estar de cabeça quente, mas não queria confronto com Santana.

"Sua irmã se trancou lá dentro e eu não vou engolir isso! Eu não tive a menor culpa do que aconteceu".

"Eu sempre dou um desconto nesse drama de Rachel... sei que você não tem culpa".

"Então sai da minha frente!"

"Não... vai ao banheiro e lava o rosto. Então te prometo que aquela porta vai estar aberta em uns 15 minutos. Mas o que não posso fazer é deixar você falar com a minha irmã de cabeça quente".

Santana tinha razão. Ela sempre tinha quando o assunto era Rachel. Obedeci e lavei o rosto. Respirei fundo. Quando voltei à sala, Santana estava trabalhando na tranca da porta com um arame.

"Você promete que vai resolver essa confusão e eu vou poder sair daqui tranqüila para encontrar com Andrew?" – ela disse entanto arrumava o arame. Acenei positivo – "Outra coisa, Fabray... olha lá o que você vai fazer quando eu abrir essa porta."

"Eu vou resolver tudo, oras!" – disse indignada.

"Falo isso como um aviso" – Santana era assustadora quando falava com calma em meio ao caos – "A próxima vez em que eu encontrar uma marca de agressão no corpo da Rachel causado por você, intencionalmente ou não, encontrar suas coisas do lado de fora do quarto será o menor dos seus problemas. Entendido?"

Engoli seco, mas acenei afirmativo. Santana voltou a trabalhar na porta. Foi bom saber que a minha cunhada era uma tremenda trombadinha. Ela começou a entortar aqui e ali até que pouco antes do prazo estipulado a porta estava aberta. Encontramos Rachel encostada à cabeceira da cama abraçando as próprias pernas. O rosto estava inchado. Mesmo assim, o meu primeiro ímpeto foi de ir para cima dela e dar uma surra. Da porta, contei até 20, respirei. Olhei para Santana e acenei, assegurando que ela poderia nos deixar sozinhas. Então fechei a porta do quarto e sentei no meu lado da cama, de costas para Rachel. Com a calma que conseguia sustentar, fiz o meu monólogo, explicando o que acontecera e que nem Roger e nem eu éramos culpados. Dar o papel a outra pessoa sem nem mesmo considerar os testes foi uma decisão unilateral do diretor.

"Ele foi um estúpido!" – Rachel disse com a voz fraca, falha – "A forma com que ele propôs o papel menor foi humilhante. Disse que se quisesse algo melhor, teria de demonstrar o quanto" – meu sangue subiu de novo. Dessa vez eu queria era arrebentar a cara de Aaron.

"Eu sinto muito por ele ter feito isso. Sinto mesmo, Rach" – finalmente me voltei para ela – "Quando Roger pediu para que você fizesse o teste, te juro que foi uma intenção sincera da parte dele. Mas depois que você me contou isso, fico feliz que não esteja envolvida. Ouvi dizer que Aaron tinha essa fama. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse se insinuar pra você... por outro lado, ele disse que não sabia que você era minha namorada."

"Você vai continuar no projeto?"

"Rachel, eu sou contratada pela empresa e não pelo projeto... eu posso pedir sim para sair deste projeto, o que não quer dizer que não vá deixar de conviver com Aaron".

"Não... Eu sei o quanto você ama fotografia e seria injusto fazer você perder essa primeira oportunidade. Apenas seja profissional".

Acenei positivo. Rachel tinha razão. Vi a marca vermelha do meu aperto no braço dela. Mais uma das coisas pelas quais gostaria de me bater, nem precisaria de Santana. Peguei o braço com delicadeza comecei a massagear, como um pedido de desculpas por aquela atrocidade. Senti o corpo dela relaxando e aos poucos encostando contra o meu.

"Perdão... pela força exagerada."

"Você não teve a intenção."

"Mesmo assim, não deveria... eu jamais te levantaria um dedo..."

"Eu sei disso. Você não fez para me agredir. Eu também estava lá, lembra?"

"Acha que a gente pode falar com sua irmã que ela pode ir encontrar com o namorado?" – Rachel acenou positivo.

"Eu vou falar com ela."

Enquanto Rachel foi assegurar Santana que eu não era nenhuma louca psicopata que faria experiências repugnantes com ela, me deitei e fechei os olhos. Queria extrair um pouco das cenas horríveis do dia. Só voltei a abrir quando senti a cama se movimentar com o pequeno peso de Rachel procurando se aninhar ao meu lado. E assim permanecemos por um tempo que não sei nem precisar quanto.

"Na próxima vez que a gente discutir por qualquer razão..." – disse baixinho – "... por favor, não fuja de mim! Você me assustou hoje." – Rachel apenas acenou positivo com a cabeça contra o meu peito.

Logo, ela estava dormindo exausta. Eu também estava. Nem me preocupei em recolher minhas coisas ainda no chão do corredor. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez e abracei Rachel de forma que eu pudesse sentir o perfume leve e bom dos cabelos dela. Era o meu alento para o mau dia.

...

A outra experiência cinematográfica foi mais feliz. Soube que meu curta-metragem, "A Song For Robert Rodriguez", foi um dos 20 selecionados para o festival da NYU. Isso uma semana depois do desastroso teste de Rachel. Uma honraria que valeu uma comemoração num pub com a presença de, posso dizer com segurança, metade das pessoas envolvidas. Idéia de Johnny e Mike, não minha. Nos reunimos em plena quarta-feira para fazer uma festa e organizar a campanha de marketing etílica que merecia um filme com tal título.

"Quinn, seria um absurdo você vir aqui e não provar o néctar dos trabalhadores" – Mike protestou colocando na minha frente um copo de tequila – "primeiro você coloca sal não mão, chupa, toma meio copo em seguida, de uma vez, e chupa uma rodela de limão."

"Porque só meio copo?"

"Para você poder repetir o ritual com o resto depois, oras!" – Mike falava como se aquilo fosse lógico e eu uma retardada.

"Eu não preciso fazer isso!" – não é que eu nunca tivesse bebido um shot de tequila. Eu era muito racional quanto ao consumo de álcool e não gostava de perder o controle.

"Desculpe, babe, mas até eu concordo com Mike! Você não sai desse pub enquanto não beber pelo menos um copo de tequila. Robert Rodriguez ficaria desapontado se você não o fizesse."

"Rachel, tu és Brutus!"

"E você me ama mesmo assim, agora anda logo!"

"É isso aí, Quinn" – Johnny colocou o saleiro na minha frente e as rodelas de limão – "Lambe a mão!"

As pessoas em volta a nossa enorme mesa começaram a torcer. Estavam lá Santana com Andrew, Lucas, Mark, Tony Carrs, meus colegas de NYU, metade dos amigos do Johnny. Ao ritmo das batidas na mesa, combinados aos gritos de meu nome, "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn...", balancei a cabeça e lambi a mão. O líquido desceu rasgando pela minha garganta em meio aos gritos de comemoração. Rachel puxou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo "para arrebatar". Mais comemoração. Exigiram a segunda metade do copo. Essa foi a minha última lembrança nítida daquela noite. Eu não devia ser tão fraca assim para bebidas alcoólicas!

Amanheci nua na cama com um corpo pressionado contra as minhas costas. Mas eu não tive muito tempo de assimilar a informação porque a minha cabeça estava uma roda-gigante e o meu estômago em estado de miséria. Saí correndo para o banheiro. O primeiro que eu vi na minha frente e despejei o conteúdo repugnante no sanitário. Eu nunca mais iria dar ouvido a Mike na minha vida.

"É a segunda vez que você vomita! Está mesmo mal!" – era Rachel, para o meu grande alívio. Na última vez que fiquei bêbada, acordei grávida. Fiquei feliz em reconhecer o meu banheiro, a minha casa e a minha lady ao meu lado – "Vamos tomar um banho e depois eu te pego um copo d'água e duas aspirinas."

Nada de bons negócios no chuveiro. Rachel ajudou a me lavar e só. Eu também não estava com a menor condição de apreciar um delicioso sexo matinal. Tinha um tambor na minha cabeça. Só vesti o mínimo necessário, coloquei o meu roupão e fui até a cozinha. No meio do caminho me surpreendi com Santana se despedido de Andrew. Fiquei chocada, não porque ela estivesse feito alguma coisa de errado, mas é que o único namorado que vi Santana levar para casa foi Paul e no nosso primeiro ano na cidade. Andrew acenou para mim e foi embora. Santana abriu um sorriso ao me ver em péssimo estado.

"Fabray! Grande noite!"

"Eu não lembro de nada..."

"Sério?"

"Não começa, Santana" – Rachel advertiu enquanto passava por nós e logo trouxe a minha água e aspirinas.

"Rachel!" – Santana disse em tom de reclamação – "É crueldade você não dizer para a sua namorada que ela agora tem uma tatuagem nas costas com o seu nome no meio de um coração e com uma flecha de cupido atravessada. Nada mais brega!" – eu arregalei os olhos em desespero.

"É mentira, amor! Embora você tenha feito mesmo uma tatuagem!"

"O quê?" – sequer podia gritar porque a dor na minha cabeça não deixava.

"Uma adorável com dois peixes estilizados enroscados."

Eu corri até o espelho e fiquei desesperada procurando a tal tatuagem. Não é que fosse contra, e até acharia legal fazer uma, mas num momento de sobriedade e que o desenho tivesse um significado importante. Virei-me de um lado a outro, me contorci e não achei porcaria de tatuagem nenhuma. Que raiva! Do quarto, ouvi as risadinhas das irmãs Berry-Lopez. O pior é que nem tinha defesas para esse ataque impiedoso. Voltei à cozinha, onde Rachel e Santana estavam preparando o café da manhã.

"Vocês não parecem de ressaca..." – reclamei.

"Rachel bebeu o regular dela e eu... o meu regular. Você, a toda pura da casa, é que extrapolou."

"Tá... então eu bebi o que não podia e não fiz tatuagem."

"Mas dançou comigo uma boa parte da noite, fizemos sexo no banheiro, Johnny nos levou para um clube de strippers, Mike pagou uma lap dance para você, nós ainda cogitamos trazer a stripper para casa, mas encerramos a noite a dois."

"Rachel... fala a verdade!" – estava desesperada.

"Ok, Mike não pagou a lap dance porque eu não deixei e nós não cogitamos trazer a stripper... mas o resto foi basicamente o que eu disse."

"Mentira que a gente não foi a um clube de strippers!"

"Quinn..." – Santana fez aquele olhar cínico que eu tanto odiava – "Dá uma olhada no bolso da sua calça."

Fiquei até com medo de conferir, mas voltei ao quarto e peguei a minha calça no chão. No bolso traseiro tinha um desses brindes de fósforos de papelão com o logo de um clube de strippers. Oh-Meu-Deus! Robert Rodriguez ficaria orgulhoso...

...

O Festival de Curtas da NYU era realizado ao longo da semana. No primeiro havia uma cerimônia de abertura com um diretor convidado que presidiria o júri. No caso, Pamela Fryman, diretora da série How I Met Your Mother. Ali acontecia uma sessão especial com o vencedor no ano anterior e um filme curta-metragem selecionado pela presidente do júri antes de acontecer um debate entre os presentes sobre cinema e mercado cinematográfico. Era uma noite interessante para os alunos de cinema e para quem estivesse concorrendo. No dia seguinte, à noite, havia a apresentação de 10 curtas, com um pequeno intervalo na metade das exibições. Esses mesmos filmes passavam novamente na tarde do dia seguinte, mas sem a possibilidade de haver voto popular. À noite tinha a exibição dos outros 10, com reprise na tarde seguinte. A premiação aconteceria ainda na mesma noite.

"A Song For Robert Rodriguez" foi exibido na segunda noite. O cine-teatro do campus estava abarrotado de gente, mas consegui colocar para dentro todas as pessoas envolvidas com o meu filme de alguma maneira. Johnny fez camisetas com Mike segurando uma pistola com uma fumaça saindo do cano. Nas costas havia escrito o nome do filme com os dizeres menores: um filme de Quinn Fabray. Ele cobrou 15 dólares por cada uma e não deu para quem quis, até porque a estampa era o máximo. Eu vesti a minha com todo orgulho. Mas quando chegou o momento do meu filme ganhar a tela grande, fiquei nervosa. Segurei firme na mão de Rachel e fiz uma oração. Meu corpo foi relaxando na medida em que percebia que a platéia reagia conforme eu previ. As risadas estavam "no lugar", gritinhos, uivos... e mal acreditei quando vi o cine-teatro aplaudindo o filme. Pessoas começaram a me certar: a maioria parabenizando, outros queriam bater um papo e tinha também o pessoal do jornal na NYU tentando me arrastar para o lado atrás de alguma declaração para a matéria deles. Aos poucos, percebi que os atores também estavam cercados e agradeci pelo pequeno tumulto ter sido causado no intervalo dos blocos de exibição. Era surreal.

"Obrigada por ter pedido licença da peça hoje!" – Rachel estava se arrumando para a noite de premiação com um vestido de inverno. Ainda fazia muito frio naquele início de fevereiro após um inverno prolongado e vigoroso.

"Não perderia essa noite por nada neste mundo!" – passou a mão no meu rosto, removendo o pequeno borrado do meu batom – "Adorei você ter desistido da idéia de vestir a camiseta do Johnny. Esse vestido cai muito melhor em você" – ela me deu o beijo de boa sorte antes de sairmos para a NYU.

O cine-teatro estava lotado. Como era uma noite de premiações, havia excesso de convidados da organização e muita gente ficou do lado de fora. Pelo que me disseram, a edição do festival foi uma das mais bem-sucedidas e com a melhor seleção por anos. E eu vi todos os filmes. Podia dizer que pelo menos cinco, incluindo o meu, estavam no páreo. Eu tinha dois convites e preferi dá-los a Rachel e Mike. Meus colegas de NYU também presentes na produção usaram os deles para colocar pessoas nossas para dentro. Roger, como produtor bem conhecido, não teve problemas em entrar e também conseguiu colocar mais alguns dos nossos para dentro. Isso possibilitou que toda a equipe técnica e atores conseguiram lugares. Houve discursos, blá, blá, blás. Mais de 15 minutos de enrolação antes de começarem a anunciar os vencedores.

Melhor trilha original: Tony Carrs por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez"

Os aplausos animados me chamaram atenção: o meu filme tinha até torcida e não se tratavam das pessoas que participaram. Rachel abriu um sorriso. Tony Carrs fez o discurso de agradecimento mais psicodélico que eu já vi. Ninguém entendeu nada, acho que nem ele mesmo, mas todos aplaudiram no final. O prêmio para ele foi a maior barbada. Não havia mesmo concorrentes à altura.

Melhor edição: Roger Benz por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez"

Mais aplausos para outra barbada. Roger era um baita profissional com vários anos de experiência. Ele podia até estar um pouco enferrujado, mas o talento ainda estava ali. E editar o meu filme não foi fácil. Reparei que Rachel aplaudiu apenas discretamente. Ela ainda não tinha perdoado Roger pelo episódio do teste. Sabia que isso iria passar... algum dia.

Melhor montagem: Carol Barkley por "Not a Good Day"

Era um dos filmes que eu considerava um forte concorrente com o meu. Contava a história de um jovem adulto que passou um dia ouvindo "não" de todos os tipos. Era uma comédia esperta, muito legal. Aplaudi o meu concorrente.

Melhor direção de fotografia: Karl Antrin por "Stay Alive"

Aplausos modestos. Sinceramente eu não gostei do filme e a cotação dele não era das melhores. Uma história melodramática em uma ação que se passava no banheiro com o personagem tendo dilemas existencialistas que aluno de sociologia e intelectuais adoram. Mas a iluminação que Karl fez foi mesmo de tirar o chapéu. Era quase como se estivesse vendo um "O Poderoso Chefão" só que de um cara que pensa se vale ou não se matar.

Melhor roteiro: William Satré por "Not a Good Day"

Outro prêmio que foi para as mãos certas. Considerava que o meu filme tinha um roteiro muito forte, mas a história de "Not a Good Day" tinha a originalidade que faltava a minha.

Melhor atriz: Rachel Berry-Lopez por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez"

Eu e Rachel demos um pulo e nos abraçamos. Não só ela. Toda a platéia reconheceu a justiça do prêmio. Ela estava ótima e arrancou muitas gargalhadas como a ex-noiva bitch. Rachel tinha um ótimo timing para comédia e conduziu o personagem dela sem cair em clichês, o que eu considerava extremamente difícil para um ator dominar. Para mim, fazer drama sempre foi mais fácil do que fazer comédia. Enquanto Rachel subia no palco para fazer o seu discurso, procurei olhar para os outros integrantes. Santana, uma fileira atrás da minha, tinha um sorriso que não cabia no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos. Mike parecia muito feliz também e Roger... ele tinha orgulho estampado no rosto.

"Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom interpretar uma bitch que leva uma merecida bala na cabeça no final" – Rachel arrancou risos discretos da platéia – "agora eu estou esperando ela acordar do coma daqui a quatro anos para se vingar do ex-noivo asiático" – aí sim a platéia de manifestou com forma com a referência de "Kill Bill" – "Queria agradecer a todo elenco e produção, principalmente a Quinn Fabray, essa diretora maravilhosa de puro talento que conduziu bravamente as filmagens com a metade do pessoal em coma alcoólico" – aqui foram risadas misturadas com aplausos – "Te amo, Quinn. Obrigada a todos."

O festival não era nenhum grande evento onde os premiados descem direto para a sala de imprensa para depoimentos rápidos. Rachel desceu as escadas e eu fiquei com muita vontade de beijá-la na frente de todos. Beijei no rosto e segurei a mão dela. Eu teria o meu lugar para comemorar mais tarde.

Melhor ator: Antony Peter por "Not a Good Day"

Fiquei triste por Mike. Ele foi incrível, mas não deu. Por outro lado, não podia deixar de desmerecer Peter: "Not a Good Day" só foi sucesso porque a atuação dele foi algo fantástico. É o tipo da produção que sem um bom ator por trás, a história não anda.

Melhor diretor: William Satré por "Not a Good Day"

Rachel olhou para mim como se quisesse me consolar. Sim, fiquei um pouco triste por não ter levado o prêmio, mas estava feliz pelo "Violet" de melhor diretor ter ido para as mãos de alguém interessante. William era o meu grande "rival" dentro da NYU. Ele escreveu um ótimo roteiro, teve a sorte de contatar uma ator perfeito para o papel e conduziu tudo com maestria.

Em 3° lugar, levando um prêmio de mil dólares: "The Ritual".

Era um filme muito forte sobre trotes na universidade. Era um falso documentário que denunciava alguns abusos horríveis.

Em 2° lugar, levando um prêmio de dois mil dólares: "A Song For Robert Rodriguez".

No cinema, é o produtor que vai receber o prêmio do filme. Sob aplausos, levantei-me para aceitar o meu honroso 2° lugar.

"Foi ótimo conduzir uma equipe em coma alcoólico. Eu podia colocar os corpos no chão e fazer várias tomadas sem medo de erros de continuidade" – aplausos e risadas – "O dono do bar adorou. Disse que deveríamos filmar sempre lá em Catskill... mas sério, gostaria de agradecer a todos que estiveram ao meu lado nessa baita aventura que foi filmar 'A Song For Robert Rodriguez'. São pessoas que amo e estão no meu coração. Não vou citar nomes porque não seria justo, mas todos sabem que foram fundamentais nesse projeto. Obrigada!"

Em 1° lugar, levando um prêmio de quatro mil dólares: "Not a Good Day".

William recebeu o merecido prêmio. Estava feliz por ele e satisfeita com as boas coisas que o festival apresentou. Mas a noite não havia terminado.

E o prêmio do júri popular, levando o prêmio de três mil dólares: "A Song For Robert Rodriguez".

Não acreditei. Sabia que o filme tornou-se popular e foi muito comentado no campus, e teve o lance da disputa pelas camisetas... mas foi uma surpresa. A gente nunca espera que essas coisas possam acontecer. Resolvi quebrar o protocolo e chamei toda a equipe para o palco, como acontece no Globo de Ouro. O mérito era de todos, afinal. Fiz um discurso breve, Mike gritou por Johnny e Santiago também pegou o microfone para falar alguma coisa. Não lembro. Estava ocupada demais abraçando a todos.

Depois da festa de comes e bebes (mais bebes do que comes e do qual eu saí sem colocar uma gota de álcool na boca), Rachel, Santana e eu fomos para casa. Dei boa noite para a minha cunhada e conduzi minha lady até o nosso quarto. Percebi que troféus e Rachel combinavam muito bem: ela estava iluminada, radiante. Fechei a porta e comecei a minha celebração.


	26. Eu me demito

**EU ME DEMITO**

Um mês sem ver Rachel. Ou praticamente isso. As filmagens começaram em março e Aaron decretou que tudo seria feito em ritmo intenso e acelerado devido à agenda de Sandra Bullock. Ela topou interpretar Gracie por um cachê de "irrisórios" 2 milhões de dólares. Para uma atriz do porte dela, oscarizada, foi uma pechincha. Mas a agenda estava apertada porque logo em julho, ela iniciaria as gravações de um filme dos irmãos Cohen, da qual ela já estava em trabalho de preparo. Como se sabe, qualquer produção dos irmãos Cohen é disputada a tapa até entre as grandes estrelas de Hollywood. Muitas delas trabalhariam de graça com esses diretores. Aaron tinha boa reputação, longa carreira e alguns sucessos. Mas não era nem Cult e nem consagrado. O roteiro era muito bom, a equipe de produção que era regular. É claro que Sandra Bullock chama atenção em qualquer filme que faça. É quase um imã de boa bilheteria, até mesmo em produções independentes como "The Saint Woman".

Por Sandra, Aaron foi capaz de sacrificar a vida pessoal e social de todo o resto da produção. Nós praticamente nos mudamos para o rancho por 20 longos dias, e passamos mais 10 gravando as cenas em Albany: todas do personagem Gracie. Não tínhamos fim de semana, folgas, nada. Mas não era apenas Sandra que, verdade seja dita, se dedicou de corpo e alma: Viggo Mortensen seria a versão mais incompetente do professor Shue da história no que se tratava do teatro comunitário e interesse romântico de Gracie e Alan Arkin (amigo pessoal de Aaron) aceitou o papel do pastor. E adivinhe: mais agendas apertadas. Viggo iria começar a promoção do blockbuster que seria lançado no verão e Alan... bom, não havia problemas com tempo. Era mais a reclamação por ficar longe da família.

O resto do elenco era considerado "de segundo escalão" com algumas apostas. O papel de Leslie, por exemplo, ficou para Lily Strong, uma pirralha de 17 anos que era apontada como a nova Natalie Portman. Por mais amor que tenha a Rachel, não posso negar: a megerinha dava espetáculo em cena. Depois que Sandra e Viggo encerrassem a participação. Nós ainda continuaríamos pelo menos mais uns 10 dias em set para gravar as demais cenas com o senhor Arkin e as poucas que não incluíam os três atores principais. Apesar de tudo, foi uma experiência fora de série. Sandra é uma atriz muito concentrada e Viggo é quase um perfeccionista. Arkin foi como ver a naturalidade de um ator que tem o segredo da arte em mãos.

Rachel me visitava no set quase toda semana, mas só podia ficar no máximo por dois dias antes de voltar a Manhattan. Bendita hora que o avô de Rachel e Santana deu de presente o carro. Ficava parado a maior parte do tempo, mas para esse fim, fizemos um bom uso dele. Na primeira semana, Rachel ficou empolgadíssima com a presença dos atores consagrados, mas, que surpresa, bateu de frente com Lily. Não foi por causa de ciumeira do papel. Lily viu ATU quando a peça passou por Los Angeles e adorou. Ela ficou genuinamente feliz por ver Rachel até saber a razão da visita: eu. O meu azar é que Lily teve uma paixonite por mim ao mesmo tempo em que ia para cama com Mike Cage: o outro ator do elenco jovem que tinha mais beleza do que talento.

Lily fazia algumas bobagens como beijar Cage olhando em minha direção ou ria mais alto, falava mais alto. Fazia pequenas insinuações. E quando tentava uma abordagem mais direta, ganhava um não bem dado. No início, as tentativas de Lily eram até engraçadas. Depois cansaram e se tornaram chatas. Quando Rachel vinha me ver, ela a tratava como um lixo, principalmente depois que soube que a minha lady fez teste para o mesmo papel. Por duas vezes eu estive à beira de agredir Lily fisicamente por causa das grosserias com Rachel. Claro que minha lady não se fazia de rogada e a insultava com inteligência, mas nem sempre com elegância.

"Talento sem profissionalismo não se sustenta" – Sandra disse para mim numa das poucas vezes que conversamos no set. Eu estava fazendo meu prato do jantar e ela também fazia o mesmo logo ao meu lado. Quando viu que fiquei confusa, Sandra discretamente olhou para Lily – "Você sabe, a convivência em sets assim é quase um confinamento. Não há muita coisa que passe desapercebido".

"As pessoas estão comentando?" – era ruim construir uma história desse tipo no set de filmagens.

"Não contra você, não se preocupe, querida. Fique na sua, e faça o seu bom trabalho. Quanto ao resto: deixe que o tempo faça a sua justiça" – o conselho de Sandra me deixou mais forte.

A semana que Rachel não veio me visitar foi porque ela foi chamada para fazer um episódio de um seriado de TV de drama criminal. Era só um personagem pequeno de uma filha que é suspeita por matar os pais que nem eram ricos, mas no final os detetives descobrem que o culpado foi o namorado dela que trabalhava no escritório do sogro e cometeu o homicídio para se vingar pelas pequenas humilhações. Mas claro, não antes de tentar deixar que todas as evidências apontassem para a personagem de Rachel. O episódio só ira ao ar no mês seguinte e eu mal esperava para ver o desempenho e a estréia da minha lady nas telinhas. A série não era nenhuma CSI, a produção era de um canal por assinatura, mas ela tinha uma audiência decente e respeito dos críticos.

Na última quinta do mês, quando já estávamos em Albany para filmar as últimas cenas com Sandra, Rachel veio me visitar trazendo más notícias.

"Está confirmado que a turnê de ATU começa semana que vem" – era algo que Rachel vinha me avisando, mas me parecia algo tão distante e eu estava com a cabeça voltada para os filmes que não prestei atenção. Daí o meu susto quanto ela anunciou justo quando estávamos matarmos nossas saudades no quarto de hotel.

"Como assim semana que vem? Não era em julho?" – quase entrei em pânico.

"Quinn! Julho é quando ATU vai fazer a temporada de verão na Broadway. Antes, em abril e em parte de maio, a gente vai fazer a turnê, depois vamos entrar de férias de três semanas e então vamos reestrear a peça".

"Mas... mas... Rachel! Nós vamos ficar mais de um mês sem nos vermos?"

"Por que você acha que eu estou aqui em plena quinta-feira com trabalho a fazer daqui..." – e olhou para o rádio-relógio em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama – "... a 14 horas?"

"E não tem nenhuma janela?"

"Bom, Acho que teremos uma semana depois de fazer a costa oeste. A turnê também vai passar por Boston e em Philadelphia. Acho que também em Cleveland. A gente tem combinar de nos encontrarmos nessas cidades".

"Eu não sei se vou agüentar!" – então Rachel me deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

"A gente vai dar um jeito, ok?" – e mais um beijo – "E depois... sempre haverá Santana para te atormentar. Você não terá o luxo de ter um momento de tédio!"

Comecei oficialmente a odiar essa vida.

...

As filmagens acabaram e eu ganhei uma semana de folga onde aproveitei para tirar o atraso da NYU. Meus professores permitiram que eu fizesse os trabalhos do set, embora não tenha conseguido cumprir nem a metade deles. Teria de recuperar tudo no resto do mês. Não poderia ser reprovada porque minha bolsa de estudos dependia do meu bom desempenho. Santana foi a minha companheira nas madrugadas de estudo. Mas não tinha minha lady para fazer meu chá, biscoitos, me mimar enquanto fazia minhas intermináveis pesquisas sobre coisas que acabara de viver na prática.

"Rachel não ligou até agora..." – olhei o relógio. Rachel estava do outro lado do país, em Seattle depois de passar por Portland e uma curta temporada em Los Angeles e San Francisco.

"Mesmo?" – Santana olhou por cima dos óculos – "Ela ligou para mim pela manhã".

"Posso saber o que ela disse?"

"Assunto nosso, na verdade... mas ela disse que tentaria falar contigo... pode ter esquecido, não sei..."

"Me esquecer? Rach jamais me esqueceria!"

"Tá!" – e voltou à atenção dela para a tela do computador – "Fabray, liga a merda do seu skype. Rachel está online".

Eu não tinha o hábito de lidar com esses instrumentos de comunicação à distância. Meu melhor meio de comunicação sempre foi o celular e o e-mail. Rachel sabia disso, mas ela dizia que as ligações ficariam um absurdo (que era verdade) e teríamos de apelar para o computador. Mal conectei ao skype e Rachel já me chamou. A imagem não estava boa, mas deu para vê-la. Meu coração apertou ao vê-la abatida.

"_Oi!_" – o rosto de Rachel não estava nada bom. Fiquei preocupada.

"Está tudo bem por aí?"

"_Heather teve de ser levada às pressas para o hospital. Ainda estou tremendo_".

"Apendicite?"

"_Overdose. Todo mundo sabia que ela fazia uso de cocaína, mas era ocasional até onde sabíamos. Nessa turnê, ela começou a agir como uma louca e hoje Lucas a encontrou desacordada no quarto do hotel. Foi horrível Quinn. Nunca tive tanta vontade de pegar o avião e voltar para casa_".

"Imagino. Ela está bem?"

"_Emma está com ela. Disse que está estabilizada_" – Emma era a gerente de palco. Não a conhecia muito bem, mas até onde sabia, ela não se importava em espalhar fatos duvidosos sobre o elenco para promover a peça. Ninguém me tirava da cabeça que foi ela a responsável por vender as fofocas para os tablóides da Broadway sobre Rachel e Lucas – "_Quinn, chama a minha irmã?_"

"Tô aqui!" – Santana estava ouvindo nossa conversa o tempo todo e veio para frente da câmera.

"_Quanto você tem fumado?_" – Rachel perguntou séria.

"Não muito. Não tenho saído com o pessoal da faculdade".

"_Santy, você tem que parar. O que eu vi hoje não foi bonito e eu não quero que esse tipo de coisa aconteça com você_" – agora Rachel estava quase em pânico e já começava a chorar. A cena deve ter assustado. Por outro lado, apesar de sentir por Rachel estar apavorada, eu gritava dentro de mim: finalmente! Santana fumava cada vez mais e Rachel fechava os olhos para esse ato repugnante.

"Ray. Primeiro se acalma, ok?" – era difícil ter uma conversa assim à distância – "Você sabe que eu não experimento outras coisas. Eu não perco meu foco".

"_Pára de dizer isso!_"

"Rach... me escuta" – me meti na história, mas era preciso porque quem estava se perdendo pelo medo era a minha mulher – "o que vai acontecer enquanto Heather se recupera?"

"_A substituta vai assumir amanhã. Não sei o que vai acontecer em Las Vegas semana que vem... está tudo muito confuso_".

"E o intervalo da turnê vai acontecer depois de Las Vegas, certo?" – Rachel acenou positivo pelo vídeo – "Foca na peça de amanhã e nas apresentações em Vegas semana que vem. Então você estará em casa por alguns dias. Enquanto isso, eu prometo que vou cuidar da Santana por você".

"_Queria estar aí com vocês agora_" – senti que ela foi ficando mais calma.

"E nós contigo" – abracei Santana de um jeito forçado, mas precisava mostrar a ela que estávamos unidas e prontas para qualquer coisa.

Santana se despediu da irmã e ouvi o barulho da nossa televisão sendo ligada. Eu também deixei a mesa e fui para o meu quarto para continuar minha conversa por lá. Passei a madrugada conversando amenidades com minha lady para poder distraí-la da triste situação do elenco.

...

A semana continuou ainda mais solitária, apesar da volta ao trabalho. Santana viajou a Los Angeles para assistir ao parto de Britany e Rachel estava em Las Vegas. Era muito triste chegar em casa e saber que não iria encontrar Rachel para me dar um carinho ou Santana para, pelo menos, desejar uma boa noite. A lista das músicas que estavam habitando o meu iPod era a mais triste e deprimente possível. Na segunda-feira: "Fool on the Hill", dos Beatles. Na terça-feira: "The Man In Me", de Bob Dylan. Na quarta-feira: "Eternal Flame", das Bangles até o momento que Santana ligou dizendo que o bebê da Brittany tinha nascido. Era um menino e ia se chamar Robert Santana Belford. Então eu fiquei alegre e tomei uma taça de vinho em homenagem. Depois percebi que não havia nada mais deprimente. Na quinta-feira: "More Than Words", do Extreme. Mas quando na sexta-feira me peguei cantando "The Climb", da Miley Cyrus dentro de casa, vi que estava chegando ao fundo do poço com a minha depressão e decidi sair de casa.

Peguei Mike e Johnny saindo para ir numa pequena casa de shows. Os Shins estavam na cidade. O local estava cheio, mas longe de ser de um jeito insuportável. Conhecia apenas uma ou outra música deles. A indie lá de casa sempre foi Santana e era por causa dela, e dos seriados, que conhecia bandas do tipo. Os meninos beberam com moderação e Johnny conseguiu ficar com uma menina. Havia gosto para todos os tipos em Nova York. Gostei do show. Foi tranqüilo e os Shins tinham um estilo que me agradava. Mike e eu ainda aproveitamos a noite para comer num restaurantezinho chamado Soup Burg.

"Quando Rachel volta mesmo?" – Mike perguntou.

"Ela pega o vôo na segunda-feira de manhã. Só vai chegar aqui no final da tarde, graças a rotação da Terra e essa porcaria chamada fuso-horário".

"Com raiva da rotação da Terra? Você está mesmo desesperada!"

"Você não tem idéia. E isso que você está pensando é só uma parte" – a garçonete entregou nossos pedidos e vi que ela caprichou mais no hambúrguer do Mike do que no meu. Mas que safada – "Eu sinto falta de tudo: de simplesmente estar junto dela, de vê-la reclamar que o novo drama médico não chega nem aos pés de Grey's Anatomy, de provar aquela comida de coelho e dizer que está uma delícia, de fazer bagunça na cozinha só para ela reclamar..."

"Meu deus! Sua situação está pior do que pensava!"

"Mike, eu sinto falta até da Santana!" – Mike se levantou de repente – "Ei! Onde você pensa que está indo?" – ele voltou com um sorriso bem maroto nos lábios.

"Saudades até da Santana? Quinn, eu ia chamar o 911" – e demos uma gargalhada alta e gostosa. Estava mesmo precisando disso.

A saída com Mike e Johnny fez o meu humor melhorar e coloquei para tocar "There She Goes", do Lars. No domingo, depois da igreja e de gastar uma boa parte do meu tempo em frente à TV comendo comida chinesa, a porta de casa se abriu e eu corri para a sala. Santana havia chegado e tinha aquela cara de cansada natural de quem enfrentou algumas horas de vôo. Abracei-a com carinho.

"Porque você não pediu para eu te buscar? Temos um carro na garagem é para isso mesmo".

"Bobagem. Não queria dar trabalho".

Depois de Santana tomar um banho, juntou-se a mim nos almofadões do escritório e nem reclamou para que eu colocasse no raio daquela Discovery que ela tanto gostava.

"Como foi lá? Brittany está bem?"

"Está feliz. Então estou feliz" – a cara que ela fez convencia ninguém – "quer ver as fotos?"

Ela buscou o celular para então me mostrar o ilustre Robert Santana. Ele era uma criança linda, sem dúvidas, mas eu não pude deixar de me surpreender por um detalhe.

"O pai dele..."

"É negro! É tão alto quanto Finn, só que bem mais forte fisicamente".

"Engraçado. Sempre tive a impressão ou que você ficaria por lá, ou que traria Brit junto contigo".

"Eu conversei muito com a mãe da Brit. Ela me garantiu que Brit estava vivendo bem ao lado de Belford. Que estava de olho em tudo que acontecia naquela casa e que eu deveria ficar despreocupada".

"Isso é bom, não é?"

"Não sei até que ponto. Depois a mãe da Brit veio com uma conversa que eu deveria me preocupar primeiro em me formar e conseguir um emprego... como se eu já não tivesse alguns a minha espera tão logo eu me graduar... enfim... disse que eu deveria me preocupar em tocar a minha vida. Foi uma forma educada de dizer: 'deixa a minha filha em paz'".

"Eu sinto muito San".

"Não ouvi isso da boca da Brit, então quer dizer que ainda tenho chances não é? Não é a mãe dela quem decide".

"Não é. Brit é mais de 18 anos. Já decide por si".

"Eu vou respeitar, Quinn. Vou ficar na minha. Não quer dizer que eu vá esquecer Brit, que vá romper essa amizade".

"Nem deve. Acima de tudo, ela é a sua melhor amiga".

"Certo... certo!"

Santana estava confusa e triste. Mesmo com todos esses anos morando juntas, a gente nunca foi de ter apego uma pela outra. De trocar abraços. Mas naquele momento, eu passei meu braço pelos ombros de Santana e a trouxe mais para junto do meu corpo. Ela aceitou o aconchego e assim ficamos até o final do programa.

...

Rachel chegou na segunda-feira no final da tarde conforme o planejado. Eu, é claro, fui buscá-la no aeroporto só para trazê-la para casa o mais rápido possível. Meu coração apertou quando a vi com o rosto sério, cansado. Estar em ATU não estava mais fazendo tão bem assim a ela, podia sentir isso. Nos beijamos ainda no saguão do aeroporto e me afastei quando senti o molhado das lágrimas no rosto dela.

"Rachel?"

"Quinn. Vamos pra casa?"

Não hesitei em ajudá-la com as malas. Fomos andando de mãos dadas até o estacionamento e eu dirigi com todo cuidado naquele trânsito maluco de Nova York. Não adiantaria nada correr. Rachel continuava em silêncio, olhando pela janela. Quando chegamos em casa, dei espaço para que ela pudesse tomar um banho enquanto Santana e eu preparamos um lanche rápido. Ela veio até a cozinha com os cabelos molhados, logo Rachel que sempre os secava antes de sair do quarto.

"Depois de Heather, o clima ficou horrível no elenco. Um começou a acusar o outro. A temporada em Las Vegas foi quase um desastre..." – então ela respirou fundo – "Sarah ficou inconformada e abandonou a turnê depois do espetáculo de sábado. Ela acusou todo mundo de ficar indiferente a situação de Heather, o que não era verdade. A gente tinha um show para fazer e contratos a cumprir. Mas a saída dela provocou uma briga homérica. Lucas agrediu Steve, sobrou tapa para todos os lado e até eu levei o meu... Eu não sei conosco, com a peça... Dizem que vai ter uma reunião sobre isso da R&J para discutir, apontar culpados..."

Puxei Rachel para um abraço. Podia imaginar a dor e a frustração que ela estava sentindo. Afinal, foi mais de um ano dedicado ao musical com problemas mínimos. E logo no momento que eles finalmente deixariam a off-Broadway para estrear de fato num teatro de 800 lugares com todo o conforto e luxo, a bomba explode. Podia imaginar o inferno que me esperava no escritório. ATU era uma das maiores fontes de rendas da produtora. Peguei Rachel pela mão e a conduzi até o quarto. A peguei nos braços e fiquei assim até que ela dormisse.

No outro dia, depois de enfrentar a NYU, peguei o metrô até o Bronx. Do lado de fora da porta já era possível ouvir os gritos da discussão. Entrei hesitante. Roger me chamou no escritório, onde eu entrei tremendo pela quantidade de pessoas com os olhos sobre mim.

"Fabray, por um acaso a tua mulher deu algum indicativo de que essa merda iria acontecer?" – já fez a pergunta presumindo que eu estivesse por dentro do assunto. Mas não estava. Não exatamente.

"Rachel ficou chateada pelo que aconteceu com Heather, mas foi só. Eu mal consegui falar com ela na última semana e só fui saber da briga quando Rachel chegou ontem em casa".

"Ok... cai fora daqui!"

"Sim senhor!"

Fechei a porta do escritório individual deles e olhei para os meus colegas que estavam presentes. Todos com cara de enterro. Ali sentamos e esperamos.

"Roger acabou de passar uma mensagem de texto no meu celular. É para eu providenciar cartas de demissão" – Alex disparou e depois ficou olhando para a tela do celular, como se estivesse recebendo mais mensagens. Então olhou para mim – "Quinn, eu sinto muito!"

Rachel foi demitida, acusada de ser uma a causar distúrbios durante a turnê. E ela sequer foi chamada para se defender. Eu sabia que era mentira e não poderia aceitar. Sentei no computador do escritório e rapidamente comecei a digitar um texto objetivo e de poucas linhas. Então entrei no escritório de Roger sem pedir licença e o encarei.

"É verdade que Rachel vai ser demitida?"

"Ela causou distúrbios nessa turnê... os atores não querem trabalhar com ela e a peça precisa continuar".

"O que ela fez de tão grave para os outros atores não a quererem mais por perto?"

Roger ficou sem resposta. Então entreguei o meu pedido de demissão. Sei que Rachel me chamará de anti-profissional e que eu havia prometido para mim mesma que não deixaria a carreira de Rachel interferir na minha e vice-versa. Não era o caso. Não podia continuar na mesma empresa que cometeu uma injustiça contra a pessoa que amava. Ia me sentir um traste se continuasse.

"Obrigada por tudo, Roger".

"Quinn..." – Roger me pegou pelo braço e me conduziu para fora do escritório, onde teríamos mais privacidade – "Você não precisa fazer isso!"

"Você vai reconsiderar o caso de Rachel?"

"Eu gosto de Rachel, ok? Ela foi revelada por mim, é uma atriz de futuro... talvez a que melhor tenha chances de fazer uma carreira fora da Broadway, se quiser. Mas eu não posso pensar nela. Tenho de pensar no que é melhor para a peça que paga o seu salário e as contas por aqui."

"Você está certo, seja lá o que tenha acontecido... só que não me sentiria bem em saber que a demissão da minha mulher fez com que eu continuasse a receber um salário. Isso é pequeno demais. Obrigada mesmo por tudo que você fez por mim e por Rachel. Mas a minha decisão é definitiva."

Entrei de volta no escritório, peguei uma caixa de papelão e reuni as minhas coisas. Devolvi o celular da produtora e deixei com Susan a senha do computador que usava. Despedi-me de Virgínia, que sempre foi muito legal comigo, e sai. Fechei os olhos assim que cheguei à calçada. Nova York parecia mais assustadora quando se está desempregada e com contas a pagar. Mas não me arrependia. Respirei fundo. Uma nova etapa me esperava.


	27. Parte 6 Rachel, Quinn e Santana falam

**PARTE 6 – BERRY-LOPEZ E FABRAY**

**DESEMPREGO**

Fui demitida da peça "Across The Universe". Eu e o Eric Grey, que fazia o Max. Isso é ultrajante para uma profissional como eu. Tive de engolir a humilhação de ser mandada para a rua e ainda agüentar esses jornais vagabundos afirmando coisas que não procedem. A versão mais usada era de que eu era uma diva destemperada que vivia criticando os meus colegas de trabalho. No caso de Eric, o envolvimento dele com as drogas estava comprometendo o andamento das apresentações. Chegou um ponto que o elenco se reuniu e pediu para que os produtores demitissem eu e Eric para que a peça continuasse em cartaz. O texto seguia com a história de que os produtores reconheciam o meu talento e yada, yada, yada, mas que ninguém era insubstituível.

O que aconteceu foi muito diferente. O casal secreto da peça, nunca fui eu e Lucas Hibbs como alguns tablóides insistiam em apontar, mas sim Eric Grey e Heather, que fazia a Lucy. Ele estava comprometido com drogas ilegais. Todos sabiam disso e faziam vistas grossas. Essa proteção não era ao acaso. Diferente do que a imprensa divulgou, Eric não trabalhava drogado e o desempenho dele não estava comprometendo. Ele não era um ator excepcional, como Steve Zappa, o Jude. Como cantor, Eric também era medíocre. Mas ele se ausentava durante a metade da peça, de qualquer forma e, ao lado de Sarah Kleist, a Prudence, era que menos tinha solos. Eric não atrapalhava e estava feliz em gastar todo o salário com cocaína. O elenco começou a ruir quando Heather se envolveu com Eric e começou a acompanhá-lo no vício. Os dois romperam antes da turnê e Heather perdeu o controle de si. A bomba estourou com a overdose que ela teve em Seattle.

Enquanto Heather foi afastada da peça na etapa de Las Vegas – de fato seria uma ruína deixá-la numa cidade como aquela onde se tem mais facilidades do que em qualquer outro lugar – nós tivemos uma reunião que se transformou em uma sessão de acusações. Sarah acusou Eric por ter afundando a melhor amiga. Eu defendi Eric porque ele nunca entrava no palco alterado. E era verdade. Todo mundo sabia que ele se drogava depois de deixar o palco. Talvez eu tenha errado nesse ponto, não sei. Se eu tolerava que minha irmã fumasse maconha, então tinha de fazer o mesmo por um colega de trabalho.

Por isso afirmei sem medo que Eric era muito mais profissional do que Heather e até mesmo do que o próprio Steve que tinha o hábito de tomar conhaque entre os intervalos por causa da voz (como se chá e mel não fizesse o mesmo efeito) e não era raro ele chegar ao final da peça levemente embriagado. Mas Steve era a grande estrela, afinal. Ele não agüentou a verdade, de que era um bêbado, de muito talento e grande voz, ainda assim: um bêbado. Nós brigamos. Sarah ficou ao lado de Steve e Heather. Mas quando pedi o apoio de Lucas, que pensava ser o meu grande amigo, ele me traiu e deu razão ao outro grupo. Eric e eu ficamos sozinhos.

Existem mais alguns detalhes não revelados nessa história. Quando eu perdi o meu papel de forma grosseira e repugnante no filme "The Saint Woman", todos me consolaram. Quando eu ganhei o prêmio de melhor atriz no festival de curtas-metragens da NYU por "A Song For Robert Rodriguez", todos me parabenizaram. E entendo a razão: era um festival amador onde atuei no filme dirigido por minha namorada, Quinn Fabray. Não havia publicidade. Mas quando os meus companheiros de elenco souberam que eu faria um episódio da série "Blue Life", que tinha boa audiência e crítica na TV por assinatura, aí senti que o clima amistoso terminou. Sobretudo quanto tive bons comentários por minha atuação no episódio que marcaria a entrada do ator James Masters no elenco regular. Eu fui a primeira a atuar numa outra mídia e isso não foi bem recebido internamente.

Steve foi reclamar com a produção em Nova York e pediu a minha cabeça. Disse que eu tinha um gênio muito difícil e que não trabalharia mais comigo. Ele tinha o apoio de todos os outros. Os produtores tomaram uma decisão sobre o racha do elenco e optaram por me deixar de fora. Substituir dois atores era mais fácil do que substituir quatro. Além disso, Steve era o rosto da peça. Heather era a mulher bonita e atraía publicidade por causa dos ensaios fotográficos que ela fazia para algumas revistas adultas. Antes de sairmos em turnê, ela havia feito um ensaio fotográfico nu para a Playboy. Quanto a mim? Eu tenho a voz, eu tenho o talento, mas eu não tenho a beleza comercial. Isso me fazia ser mais descartável do que Heather, que não tinha a mesma voz e nem o mesmo talento, mas trazia publicidade em fotografias e trajes sensuais. Ela foi perdoada pela beleza. Eu fui condenada por minha sinceridade. Fui humilhada e caluniada publicamente.

Então me vi desempregada pela primeira vez desde que cheguei a Nova York. Meu agente Josh Steinford disse que eu não deveria me preocupar porque ele estava fechando uma participação minha na sit-com "Bittersweet Apple", que era gravada em Nova York, havia algumas audições a serem feitas na Broadway, inclusive um remake de "Funny Girl", que eu mataria para ter o papel principal. Era o meu sonho interpretar alguma coisa eternizada por Barbra. Acreditava que ficaria bem, apesar da publicidade ruim momentânea. Só não podia deixar de me sentir culpada por Quinn ter largado um emprego estável na produtora por minha causa. Cortou-me o coração quando a vi organizando currículo e agenda para gerenciar o tempo entre os trabalhos fotográficos que ela de vez enquanto pegava para fazer e procurar outro emprego. Justo na época dos trabalhos finais da faculdade.

"Quinn, vem dormir!" – beijei-a na cabeça – "Você não vai resolver nossos problemas em uma só noite".

Santana tinha feito o calculo de nossas finanças. Com a poupança que Quinn e eu fizemos, tínhamos dois meses de certa tranqüilidade antes de o dinheiro tornar-se um problema sério. Mas Quinn era uma workaholic incorrigível. Ela estava a menos de uma semana desempregada, com trabalhos a fazer pela NYU, e ainda assim reclamava que odiava ficar parada. O fantasma do desemprego a deixava ansiosa. Todos nós estávamos.

"Eu só preciso organizar essa agenda para amanhã, ok?"

"Alguma coisa em mente?"

"Existem cinco boas produtoras em Nova York que gostaria de visitar. Vou a uma delas amanhã depois das aulas. Fora os trabalhos esporádicos em filmes ou nas próprias peças. Não há muitas estréias em vista da Broadway, mas a off-Broadway está promissora".

"Ok" – curvei-me para beijá-la de leve na boca – "Só não demore muito. Até Santana já está dormindo".

Fui para o nosso quarto e deitei no meu lado da cama. Mas só dormi quando senti o colchão balançar por causa de Quinn. Ela passou o braço na minha cintura e o meu corpo relaxou quando senti a respiração quente dela na minha nuca e os pés frios tentando se esquentar contra os meus. Era uma mania que nos fazia ter pequenas brigas. Só resmunguei de leve porque era automático, mas não era momento para brigar. Fechei os olhos e dormi.

...

Existiam muitas produtoras em Nova York. A maioria era teatral porque essa era a natureza da cidade: formadora de atores sérios e tudo mais. O cinema da cidade era pauta mais por Wood Allen e as produções independentes que aqui nasciam, mas não necessariamente eram filmadas aqui. O fato é que tudo que fosse possível mandar para o Canadá, especificamente em Vancouver, seria feito. Os incentivos eram muito mais atraentes. Filmar em território americano ficou caro. Enfim, independente de locações, as produtoras ainda estavam aqui e era com isso que eu contava. Primeiro eu deixaria o meu currículo nas produtoras e depois eu apelaria para os classificados. Era um bom plano.

A primeira produtora, a Bad Things, era famosa por causa da atuação com a publicidade. As propagandas de televisão mais engraçadas saiam do departamento publicitário da empresa, muitos dos diretores da Bad Things atuavam no cinema independente e faziam muitos filmes para televisão e minisséries. Corria no meio que a Bad Things era um dos melhores lugares para se trabalhar. Desci em Chelsea e entrei no edifício novo na área. O escritório ficava no sexto andar e era nada parecido com a produtora do Roger: havia portas de vidro, gente trabalhando bem-vestida e andando rápido de lá para cá, compartimentos, o lugar era enorme.

"Pois não?" – a recepcionista me tirou do sonho.

"Gostaria de deixar o meu currículo no departamento pessoal".

"Oh, para cadastro de reserva? Claro! Identidade, por favor" – procurei o documento da minha carteira e o entreguei para a recepcionista.

"Sabe se tem uma vaga de emprego por aqui?" – disse enquanto a moça fazia o meu registro de entrada.

"Sempre há vagas para estagiários universitários. É o jeito mais fácil de entrar aqui para alguém jovem como você. Quer dizer, você pode ser estagiária, certo?" – devolveu o documento e tirou uma foto minha com a webcam.

"Sim. Ainda estou na faculdade. Na NYU".

"Bom pra você" – me entregou a credencial magnética para passar na catraca. Uau. Percebi que a produtora de Roger era amadora se comparada com a Bad Things – "atravesse o salão, pegue o corredor à direita. É a última sala".

Se da porta de vidro a imagem do salão era incrível, estar nele era mais. O barulho lembrava a de uma redação de jornal com pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, algumas gritando, gente passando com material para lá e para cá, papéis, documentos. Podia ver uma sala enorme no corredor com uma grande mesa de reunião e uma escada que mostrava existir um segundo andar. Segui direto para o corredor indicado. O departamento pessoal era um espaço menor, mais fechado em relação ao resto com três funcionários por lá.

"Você deve ser Quinn Fabray" – olhei confusa para o homem meio obeso que me recebeu – "A informação que você deixa na recepção vem direto para o meu computador numa mensagem de alerta".

"Oh! Sim, sou Quinn" – estendi a minha mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Loyd. Você se importaria em sentar naquele computador" – apontou para uma máquina no canto da sala – "e passar seus dados para lá?"

Enquanto fui digitalizando todas as minhas informações, observava o típico comportamento de funcionários corporativistas com suas piadas internas e o gosto pelo café. Em certos aspectos, esse mundo nunca mudava.

"Loyd, gostaria de colocar alguns anexos ao meu currículo, é possível?"

"Que tipo de anexos?"

"A cópia de um filme que eu dirigi".

"Ah, isso a gente arquiva à parte e fica fazendo parte do catálogo do RH".

Por mim, tudo bem. Meu filme podia ser visto por todos pelo Youtube e ele tinha uma boa audiência, com mensagens deixadas, inclusive, pela velha turma de Lima. Deixei o prédio da Bad Things cética de que poderia ser chamada para alguma coisa, mas tinha de ter confiança no meu currículo, que era considerado ótimo para alguém da minha idade: faria 21 anos em poucos meses. No fim de semana eu teria um frila que me renderia três mil dólares menos os descontos com os impostos. Não podia esquecer que além de ajudar no aluguel e no condomínio, ainda tinha a viagem a Lima o aniversário da minha filha.

Aproveitei e fui à pé mesmo até Jackson Square onde ficava outra produtora. Essa era focada mais em filmes independentes e peças off-Broadway, mais ou menos como a R&J. Não estava na minha lista das cinco prioritárias, mas não custaria deixar meus contatos e me apresentar por lá também. Nunca se sabia. Ao longo do caminho, aproveitei para tirar algumas fotos. Gostava daquela passagem da cidade. O escritório da Razorback era logo no segundo andar escadas acima de um prédio mais antigo. Mas as semelhanças terminavam na entrada. Bati à porta de madeira e entrei com cautela.

"Pois não?" – falou um homem de barba a fazer. Havia mais duas pessoas na sala: um homem mais jovem do que o que me atendeu e uma menina da minha idade.

"Meu nome é Quinn Fabray e eu gostaria de deixar meu currículo, se fosse possível".

"Hum... prazer Quinn Fabray. Eu sou Mitchel Sanderson, um dos sócios da Razor".

"Oh, muito prazer senhor Sanderson" – estendi a minha mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Então Fabray. Você pode me falar das suas qualificações no meu escritório".

O escritório em questão não era muito diferente do escritório de Roger e James. Uma mesa, uma estante abarrotada de papéis, um computador e um sofá providencialmente espaçoso. Inúmeras vezes eu vi Roger levar algumas mulheres para "fazer testes". Comecei a me sentir desconfortável quando ele convidou a sentar naquele lugar em vez da cadeira.

"É nova na cidade?" – Sanderson sentou-se numa distância ainda respeitável.

"Longe disso. Sou estudante da NYU. Sophomore. E trabalhei por quase três anos na R&J" – entreguei o meu currículo e ele passou o olho rapidamente, ou fingiu.

"Conheço a produtora. Eles fizeram um excelente trabalho em "American Idiot", mas ouvi dizer que tiveram problemas de elenco em "Across The Universe"" – ele foi se aproximando e eu ficando em alerta.

"Mas a peça era muito lucrativa. Bem mais que "American Idiot", proporcionalmente falando".

"Posso saber por que saiu de lá?"

"Pedi demissão por problemas pessoais".

"Seria rude perguntar que problemas foram esses?"

"Na verdade, seria sim" – me afastei – "Bom, senhor Sanderson. O meu currículo tem essa primeira página resumida, mas traz detalhamentos dos meus trabalhos a partir da segunda. Todos os meus contatos estão aí também caso queira me chamar para trabalhar em alguma produção".

"Certo..."

"Obrigada pela atenção!" – o cumprimentei com um aceno e saí do escritório me sentindo mal.

Por cristo, e pensar que eu fechava os olhos para situações assim no meu antigo emprego. Jamais pensei o quanto era constrangedor passar pelo mesmo o que muitas daquelas mulheres, mesmo quando não acontecia absolutamente nada. Era horrível, repressor. A culpa bateu na minha consciência. Em baixo do prédio, respirei fundo. Olhei para a minha lista do dia. Ainda dava tempo de entregar mais um currículo antes de ir para casa numa produtora que só ficava três quarteirões de distância. Não me importava em gastar a sola do meu sapato.

...

O escritório do senhor Weiz era um lugar que estava bem habituada. Tinha aquele sofá macio da sala de espera junto à secretária, a dona Cho, os quadros de fotos famosas, a bola de chicletes que eu não dispensava e o cubo mágico que ficava em cima da mesa de café que nunca era resolvido.

"San" – dona Cho falou comigo – "quando você vai trazer aquele sanduíche que você disse que era o melhor da cidade?"

"É que eu vim aqui sem planejar. Mas pode deixar que eu vou comprar um exemplar do magnífico Bob Dylan só para você experimentar".

"Só que faz uns seis meses que você fala no danado nesse sanduíche e nunca se lembra..." – atendeu uma chamada – "Senhor Weiz está te esperando"

"Obrigada dona Cho. Até daqui a pouco".

Encontrei o senhor Weiz segurando duas gravatas com a maior cara de dúvida.

"Santana, qual a melhor gravata com esse terno?"

"Gosto da azul. Os detalhes dela são bem legais" – ele olhou para a azul com um pouco mais de atenção e entrou no banheiro privativo para vestir a gravata vermelha diante do espelho. Eu não sei como ele ainda pedia minha opinião. Sempre fazia o contrário – "Diga-me, você aproveitou alguma coisa daquele histórico que eu te mandei sobre a bolsa de valores?"

"Foi de ajuda capital, senhor" – disse mais alto para que ele pudesse me ouvir do banheiro – "Consegui um A- no meu ensaio. O professor Owens até questionou minha bibliografia por causa das informações exclusivas".

"Aquele Owens é um frustrado. Já te falei que ele estudou comigo em Harvard?"

"Sim! Ele ficou chocado quando eu disse que a fonte era o senhor".

"Se eu me recordo bem, o nosso jantar com sua irmã e Quinn é na terça-feira..." – ele veio do banheiro e sentou-se na poltrona.

"Surgiu uma emergência, senhor. Rachel e Quinn ficaram desempregadas e..."

"Como assim? Elas não estavam indo bem?"

"Rachel foi demitida por causa de uma briga de elenco e Quinn pediu demissão por causa de Rachel" – senhor Weiz levantou a sobrancelha. Era um sinal para que eu continuasse – "Embora a gente tenha uma poupança, é brutal ficar sem uma fonte de renda nessa cidade e eu não vou esperar dois meses até o nosso dinheiro secar. Sei que o senhor já presta uma ajuda fundamental pagando metade do aluguel... e a minha meta em pagar cada centavo emprestado continua de pé... mas isso é uma emergência e por isso queria saber se o senhor se eu poderia ter de volta aquele emprego de recepcionista..."

"De forma alguma" – ele disse com tom petulante e eu só pude olhar para o chão – "Santana, quantos jovens como você já vieram até mim querer ser aprendizes?"

"Dezenas?"

"Exato! A maioria não vingou porque não tinha o talento. Os poucos que restaram eram ambiciosos demais para o meu gosto. Mas ainda é preciso ter ambição. E agora você chega até a mim depois de tudo para pedir um trabalho de recepcionista quando ficou muito claro que você só voltaria a estagiar na época apropriada? Estou surpreso e decepcionado".

"Senhor Weiz. Eu não me preocupo com Quinn. Ela sabe se virar. Mas eu não posso deixar a minha irmã na mão. Rachel ainda não tem nome forte no mercado e a carreira de ator é muito instável. E tem outras coisas em jogo..."

"Parece até o seu avô falando. Já contei a você como nos conhecemos, certo?"

"Vocês eram amigos de infância".

"Joel era só o judeu pobre que freqüentava a minha casa enquanto a mãe trabalhava como doméstica. Quando fui para Harvard, não o vi mais até encontrá-lo num bar um ano depois de ter me formado. Ele estava aflito porque estava desempregado e com um casamento próximo com sua avó. Apesar de toda nossa amizade e da capacidade que eu sei que ele tinha, ele se rebaixou e me pediu para ser um mero operador. Veja só... Joel era inteligente e esperto o suficiente para ser gerente. E me pediu para ser operador de máquina".

"Mas o senhor deu o emprego..."

"Meu pai o empregou. Eu não tinha paciência com esses ataques infrutíferos de humildade. Como esses que você está tendo agora".

"Entendo. Jantar na terça, então..." – fui me levantando, mas ele fechou a cara e fez sinal para que eu continuasse sentada. Obedeci.

"Eu vou te dar uma tarefa, Santana, mas não será de recepcionista... você sabe que eu mantive as fábricas de tecido do meu pai por mero respeito à memória dele. Aquilo não me dá lucro e nem prejuízo" – acenei positivo. Era uma das muitas histórias que ele havia me contado – "algumas das funcionárias gostam de fazer panos de prato para levarem para casa. Sei que algumas bordam e vendem nas feirinhas em New Jersey e no Queen's".

"O senhor quer que eu venda panos de prato?"

"Quero que você arranque essa síndrome de vira-lata que pegou de Joel e comece a pensar mais como eu. Quero que você crie uma oportunidade de negócios com panos de prato. Eu financio e todo o dinheiro que conseguir vai ser dividido meio a meio".

"Panos de prato?"

"Gostaria de ouvir as suas idéias. Agora se me dê licença, tenho um compromisso" – e sacudiu a gravata vermelha.

Saí do escritório sem chão. Como eu poderia criar uma oportunidade de negócios com panos de pratos feitos pelas mulheres que trabalhavam nas fábricas? E logo com um produto tão idiota com aqueles desenhos estúpidos? Toda vez que olho a um pano de prato, penso naquelas toalhinhas de cozinhas com desenhos de frutas ou flores que são vendidas nos supermercados ou nessas feirinhas de artesanato que acontecem nas pequenas cidades algumas vezes por mês. Cheguei em casa e encontrei Quinn e Rachel conversando qualquer bobagem na cozinha. Rachel parecia que estava assando os famosos biscoitos. Não estava a fim de conversa e passei direto para o meu quarto. Também estava sem fome. Liguei o computador e comecei a pesquisar sobre panos de prato. Rachel, sem falar nada, colocou os biscoitos em um prato e uma caneca de leite em cima do meu criado mudo.

"Obrigada, Ray".

"Boa noite, Santy".

Peguei o biscoito e fiquei olhando os pingos de chocolate derretido na superfície marrom. Panos de prato também tinham esses desenhos estúpidos. Talvez se eles tivessem pelo menos uma estampa interessante. Sei lá, como esses desenhos malucos da arte pop ou dessas fotos que a Quinn tira pela cidade... opa!


	28. Weiz quebra o silêncio

**WEIZ QUEBRA O SILÊNCIO**

Nenhuma ligação de Josh em dias. Ele também não atendia o celular. Não sei se é só o meu número ou se ele estava realmente com problemas de alguma natureza a resolver. Mas ia tirar essa dúvida tão logo arrumasse um telefone de alguém que, com certeza, ele não tinha o número. Eu não podia evitar a minha ansiedade. Saia de casa para fazer academia. De lá mesmo eu podia fazer yoga para ajudar a manter a minha flexibilidade. Depois tentava ler um pouco, assistia televisão, usava a internet para falar com meus pais, fazia trabalhos domésticos... Santana e Quinn não almoçavam em casa e só chegavam ao final da tarde, por isso comecei a esperá-las com um jantar decente.

Estava preocupada com o futuro da minha carreira e também com a saúde mental das garotas que mais amava no mundo: Quinn estava claramente frustrada porque não conseguia retorno de sua peregrinação com os currículos e Santana ficou balbuciando alguma coisa sobre panos de prato, mas não quis conversar a respeito. Ninguém queria conversar direito naqueles dias. Mike estava ocupado com a promoção da peça que ia estrear e Johnny... bom, a gente não sabia mesmo o que ele fazia ao certo. E nem eu tinha tanto assunto assim para falar com ele.

No sábado, enquanto Quinn fazia um trabalho fotográfico, Santana me arrastou para o restaurante Campus Eatery, que ela era própria era uma freqüentadora regular por causa da comida boa e barata. Enquanto eu degustava a minha salada de seis ingredientes e minha root beer, Santana mal tocava no peito de frango à parmigiana. Ela ficou me olhando esquisito até que tirou duas canecas da sacola e colocou na minha frente.

"O que você vê?"

"Duas canecas!"

"Sério, Capitão Obvious! O que você vê?"

"Duas canecas, que você não comeu nem a metade da sua refeição, nossas root beers, dois copos..." – Santana bufou impaciente, mas o que ela queria que eu dissesse? Eu posso ter sexto-sentido, mas não leio mentes. Sabia que ela queria falar das canecas, mas não via nada de importante nelas.

"Não vê a diferença entre uma caneca e outra?"

"Uma é totalmente branca e a outra é até bonitinha com esse desenho da Audrey Hepburn".

"Não, pateta, a diferença é que a caneca branca custa quatro dólares no Walmart e a caneca da Audrey Hepburn custa 15 dólares na Cc Gift Shop" – Santana tomou um gole da root bear.

"Então essa caneca custa 11 dólares a mais só porque tem a cara da Audrey?"

"Não! Ela custa 11 dólares a mais porque tem valor agregado: arte pop!" – ela sorriu satisfeita e abocanhou um pedaço do frango enquanto eu não entendia aonde a minha irmã queria chegar com aquela conversa. Ela me tira de dentro de casa (se bem que, por essa, eu agradeci), só para me mostrar duas canecas com diferenças absurdas de preço?

"Isso, por um acaso, tem a ver com você balbuciando nesses últimos dias sobre panos de prato?"

"Por um acaso tem sim. Eu fiz uma pesquisa por essas lojas que vendem tudo que você não precisa ter. Algumas pela cidade e outras pela internet. Eu descobri que nenhuma vendia panos de prato" – ela deu mais uma garfada no frango e eu bebi a minha root beer para ver se conseguia entender o que estava se passando.

"Santana, não é por nada, mas dá para você ir direto ao ponto?"

"Fui pedir emprego para o senhor Weiz, e como você já sabe, ele me negou. Mas disse que eu deveria criar um plano de negócio para os panos de prato que as funcionárias fabricavam e vendiam nessas feirinhas. Tenho que apresentar minhas idéias no nosso jantar. Não sei o que ele quer com isso exatamente. Acredito que esteja me testando. Na dúvida, corri atrás e nas pesquisas que fiz descobri que é possível introduzir panos de prato nessas lojas de presentes, desde que se tenham valores agregados para atrair a atenção do cliente".

"Como a Andrey Hepburn".

"Eu pensei em algo mais exclusivo... como as fotografias da Quinn, aqueles desenhos legais que a Mercedes posta no portfólio dela da internet, ou como as tatuagens que o Johnny inventa".

"O Johnny desenha tatuagem?"

"Tá brincando? É um dos vários trampos dele. Vai dizer que você não sabia?" – quanto eu ia responder, Santana estapeou o ar e continuou – "Enfim... existe espaço para se colocar em prática essa idéia. Ainda estou levantando todos os valores de produção e venda, mas não é algo caro porque a estrutura já está lá, operante. E tem a parte publicitária, entende? Aquela que você chama um grupo de potenciais clientes para apresentar um produto... mas de maneira agradável, diferente daquelas reuniões chatas e formais."

"Como um show?" – comecei a ficar interessada.

"Como um evento fechado onde pode ser mostrado um filme publicitário e, depois, um show com umas quatro ou cinco músicas interpretadas por uma cantora interessante se apresentando num pequeno palco com os panos de prato fazendo o cenário..."

"Quanto tempo para armar tudo isso?"

"No mínimo uns dois ou três meses se o senhor Weiz aprovar a idéia".

"Três meses? É muito tempo!"

"Você não vai ficar sem emprego por três meses, Ray".

"Espero que não, mas... eu já estou montando o setlist da minha apresentação" – era verdade. Pensava num repertório que pudesse ser condizente com a coleção e o ambiente. Musicas pop se for um evento mais descontraído, clássicos do jazz e da Broadway se for algo formal.

"Quem disse que você seria a cantora?"

"Você não é louca em armar uma coisa dessas e não me contratar" – Santana soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Confesso que estava com saudade da risada dela, depois de passar dias e dias com a cara amarrada.

Resolvemos ir andando para casa, como há muito tempo não fazíamos. Minha vida ficou tão estranha e agitada nos dois últimos meses que me privei até desses pequenos prazeres, como andar pela cidade no início da primavera, conversando besteira com a minha irmã. Ela me contou histórias engraçadas da Columbia e do coral. Senti-me culpada por só tê-la visto se apresentar uma única vez quando ela fez o solo de "Where Did Our Love Go", das Supremes. Foi brilhante, por sinal. Fiquei mais uma vez orgulhosa dela. Mas toda vez que Santana tinha uma apresentação do coral era justo num horário próximo, senão do mesmo, da peça. Boa parte acontecia nos intervalos dos jogos de basquete. Era simplesmente impossível para mim.

"Você não tem falado de Andrew nessas últimas semanas. Vocês estão bem?"

"Andrew tolera esses meus desligamentos súbitos. Ele é um sujeito legal".

"Também gosto dele. Acho que você fica muito melhor com Andrew do que com aquele outro".

"Matt. O nome dele é Matt".

"Matt é um viciado cretino que liga lá para casa para saber se você está disponível para uma transa".

"Isso só foi uma vez e a gente tinha terminado há pouco tempo. Enfim... ele ainda é meu amigo... ou quase. Mas você estava certa: vendo como ele está disperso hoje, cheirando pó e tomando pílulas, eu poderia me dar mal".

"Uma pena que você não ame o Andrew".

"Bom, eu não tenho uma relação apaixonada como você e Quinn, mas a gente se entende do nosso jeito".

"Mesmo assim, eu acho uma pena, Santy. Você merece ser feliz ao lado de alguém que ame de verdade. Aliás, eu sei muito bem quem é esse indivíduo".

"Brit e eu vai acontecer na hora que tiver de acontecer, Ray. Infelizmente sou obrigada a concordar com a mãe dela: ela tem uma vida estável e eu preciso me concentrar nos meus objetivos. Respeito por agora, o que não quer dizer que não possa lutar por ela depois".

"Está mesmo disposta a lutar por ela?"

"Na primeira abertura que eu detectar"

Passei meu braço pela cintura da minha irmã e assim andamos até quando estávamos próximas de casa. Santana passou a tarde em casa trabalhando em coisas da faculdade e talvez nos panos de prato, não sei bem. No final da tarde ela saiu. Disse que ia se encontrar com Andrew e depois os dois iriam se encontrar com Johnny para ver o show do Nouvelle Vague. Não iria dormir em casa. Eu também adoraria ir, amo a música deles, as versões que fazem para clássicos, mas Quinn tinha esse trabalho a fazer e disse que não teria pique depois para ver o show. Optei por ficar com ela. Minha mente era criativa. Quando ela chegou, viu a casa à meia-luz e eu bem arrumada. Não dei espaço para que ela pensasse. Logo a puxei para um beijo desses que tenho certeza que a perna dela estremeceu.

"Uau..." – ela tinha aquele adorável sorriso bobo no rosto, mas depois entrou em pânico – "Estamos comemorando alguma coisa hoje? Algo que eu tenha esquecido?"

"Não sua boba. Você não esqueceu absolutamente nada. Eu só quero te fazer se sentir muito bem depois de um dia intenso de trabalho" – disse em minha voz sedutora.

"Hummm, nesse caso..." – ela me beijou com paixão – "Por onde vamos começar?"

O meu plano era começar com o jantar, mas pulamos a refeição. Esta teve de ser requentada depois, quando já era madrugada.

...

Estava mais que animada para ver o show da Nouvelle Vague. Fala sério! Aqueles franceses bastardos eram demais. Não era o tipo de show para dançar, mas compensava pelo clima e pelas músicas. Só clássicos. Eu era absolutamente apaixonada pela versão de "Blister In The Sun", do Violent Fammes. E se eles tocassem "Ever Fallen In Love", do Buzzcocks, prometi para mim mesma que não ia ficar introspectiva. Quer dizer, a música era o perfeito retrato do meu não-relacionamento com a Brittany e, ao mesmo tempo, o meu melhor conselho: "Ever fallen in Love with someone/ ever fallen in Love/ in love with someone/ever fallen in Love/ in love with someone/ you shouldn't fallen in Love with".

O show seria em Upper East Side, próximo a Columbia. Por isso passei no dormitório de Andrew antes de irmos nos encontrar com Johnny. Como sempre, encontrei o meu namorado de cara para a tela do computador. Revirei os olhos. Como pode um sujeito tão bacana ser tão nerd? Tudo bem que eu passava boa parte do meu tempo com a cara virada para a tela a ponto até de começar a usar óculos para leitura, mas Andrew era um autêntico viciado em computador. Ele teria uma séria crise de abstinência se passasse um dia sem internet. Tinha até tenho medo de pensar.

"Oi dork!" – segurei o rosto dele para um beijo e depois virei para o lado para cumprimentar o companheiro de quarto – "Tom, espero que você tenha um lugar para dormir hoje".

"Nem vem, Santana! Você tem um apartamento! Leva o seu namorado para lá" – ele jogou uma almofada em mim, que passou propositadamente longe. Tom não era doido em me acertar.

"Tem certeza que você vai querer discutir isso comigo? De novo?" – peguei a almofada e atirei de volta, para acertar.

"Ei Tom, quebra o galho!" – Andrew disse com mais jeito – "O semestre já está acabando..."

Andrew tinha planos de alugar um apartamento com alguns amigos. Cada um teria o seu quarto e esse tipo de drama não existiria mais. Mas Tom tinha um ponto: eu poderia levar o meu namorado para dormir lá em casa. E ele já foi, inclusive, em duas ocasiões. Mas é que eu achava estranho. Para levar alguém para a minha casa, só com muita intimidade. Não era o caso aqui. A questão é que Andrew não era amigo suficiente nem de Rachel e nem de Quinn a ponto de elas não se importarem em vê-lo andando sem camisa pela casa. Ou algo parecido com isso. Lembro bem que na segunda vez que Andrew dormiu lá em casa e ficou para o café da manhã: foi estranhíssimo. Quinn ficava verificando a todo instante se o roupão dela estava no lugar e Rachel estava com aquele sorriso constrangido estampado no rosto. Então eu preferia resolver nossos negócios de cama no dormitório mesmo.

"Então? Como vai o seu projeto com o velho pedófilo?"

"Pela última vez, o senhor Weiz não é um pedófilo! E o meu projeto está ganhando corpo. Aguarde só" – disse enquanto a gente andava pelo campus de mãos dadas em direção ao show.

Andrew achava que o senhor Weiz só podia ter terceiras intenções comigo por causa de toda a ajuda que ele me dava. E por causa de certas cobranças também. Algumas eram mais rigorosas quanto as de zaide e às vezes eu me questionava por quê. Ajudar temporariamente num aluguel não era razão para tanto. Meu próprio pai não me pressionava por causa da faculdade. Papi só me ligava para certificar se eu e Rachel estávamos bem e felizes e desandava a conversar besteiras e contar histórias engraçadas sobre minha mãe, Beth ou do resto da família. Ele não estava totalmente à parte de todos os arranjos com o senhor Weiz. Até porque se soubesse de tudo, as coisas ficariam feias. Mas eu administrava. A ajuda no aluguel era fundamental, sobretudo numa época de desemprego. Então respirava fundo e engolia o sapo.

Johnny estava nos esperando na porta da casa com os ingressos prometidos em mãos. Pagamos os nossos 20 dólares cada, como o combinado. Johnny levou com ele uma garota. Uma asiática com jeito vulgar. Ele fez o certo em levar uma acompanhante para não servir de vela, mas precisava parecer tanto com uma stripper, com todo respeito a minha amiga Izabella? Sacudi a cabeça e procurei esquecer.

O Nouvelle Vague entrou no palco e foi a maior sensação. Lá pelo meio do show, a stripper acompanhante ficou maluca. Parecia que ela tinha tomado alguma coisa e começou a querer invadir o palco para dar um beijo na boca nos músicos. E quando eles tocaram "Too Drunk to Fuck" aí que ela aproveitou o arranjo mais rápido para furar o bloqueio. Devo dizer que em defesa dela, a cantora Camille estava fazendo uma performance para lá de provocante. Só sei que a maluca conseguiu e subiu no palco. Chegou a dar um abraço daqueles forçosos na Camille e quando os seguranças avançaram, ela saltou em cima da platéia num mosh espetacular. Só aquilo valeu o ingresso. Eu olhei para Johnny nessa hora e fiz o sinal de respeito.

Mas o meu momento particular aconteceu quando a banda estava tocando "Teenage Kicks", dos Undertones. Cantei toda força dos pulmões. "Are teenage dreams so hard to beat?/ every time she walks down the street/ another girl in the neighbourhood/ wish she was mine, she looks so good/ i wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight/ get teenage kicks right througt the night/ come on". Quando dei por mim, Johnny estava com os braços nos meus ombros cantando junto. Então reparei na barba sempre por fazer, no cabelo comprido e meio sem corte estilo Julian Casablancas, dos Strokes. Os olhos verdes, o sorriso sempre leve. Oh. Deus. Não! Qualquer um, menos o Johnny.

...

Acordei com um raio de sol bem no meu rosto e reclamei com o dia por ter me tirado de um sonho tão bom. E como sempre acontece, aos poucos fui recobrando os meus sentidos. Olhei para baixo do meu corpo para ver minha lady ainda desacordada fazendo do meu abdômen travesseiro. Oh sim, também tomei ciência do dolorido maravilhoso entre as pernas. Que noite! Só mesmo Rachel para me fazer um bem desses depois de um dia inteiro de chatice. É verdade que o dinheiro era até interessante e Cristo sabe o quanto precisamos trabalhar, mas passar o dia fotografando quarto de hotel e hambúrguer não é o que eu chamo de carreira.

Quando eu vi a minha casa a meia-luz, Rachel em um vestido preto tubinho com os cabelos penteados e a excelente notícia de que não seríamos interrompidas... foi o paraíso. Ganhei um banho de sais e depois uma massagem maravilhosa que começou pelos meus pés castigados de tanto andar, passou pelas minhas pernas doloridas por ficar em pé por tanto tempo, pelos meus ombros tensos pelo stress do dia e em outros locais essenciais para o relaxamento total do meu corpo, que alguns chamam de orgasmo. Só então Rachel me permitiu arrancar aquele vestido idiota do corpo dela e a minha festa começou para valer. Olhei mais uma vez para a minha lady. Tão linda, tão em paz quando estava assim dormindo. Comecei a acariciar os cabelos dela. Era um hábito que eu nunca me cansava de fazer.

"Bom dia!" – Rachel disse com a voz rouca e preguiçosa.

"Bom dia!" – respondi já a puxando para cima, procurando receber o meu beijo matinal – "dormiu bem?"

"Apesar de ter dormido pouquíssimo, porque um certo alguém estava com muita energia para gastar, posso dizer que repousei muito bem".

Ouvimos o barulho do bater de porta e então olhei para o relógio de parede do nosso quarto. Era sete e treze da manhã. Rachel e eu levantamos e tomamos uma chuveirada rápida antes do café da manhã. Era dia de missa e eu não gostava de deixar de ir, por mais que tivesse vontade de passar o dia inteiro na cama. Eu me vestir devagar. Coloquei o vestido, as botas e um casaco. Penteei o cabelo ainda sentindo a preguiça e a urgência de voltar para cama. Resisti. Encontrei Santana da cozinha, debruçada no balcão da cozinha lendo o Wall Street enquanto comia uma maçã.

"Você nunca chega em casa cedo assim quando vai dormir fora" – Rachel entrou na cozinha logo atrás de mim e foi logo as coisas para fazer café. Hoje teríamos waffles e cream cheese.

"Bom dia para você também Rachel..." – Santana continuou comendo a maçã.

"Sério! Não é que eu esteja achando ruim, mas só pode ter acontecido alguma coisa."

"Não aconteceu nada demais. Fui a um show, dormi com o meu namorado e voltei para casa. O que há de esquisito?" – Rachel encarou Santana não comprando a idéia. Colocou a mão na cintura como se fosse querer tirar mais satisfações.

"Ok!" – coloquei o pó de café na máquina. Rachel que era preocupada com os horários da irmã dela, não eu – "Como foi o show?"

"Impressionante! Um dos melhores que já fui na minha vida" – agora sim Santana pareceu se animar e até ficou agradecida com a mudança de assunto – "Mas não dá para fazer algo ruim com todos aqueles clássicos no repertório".

"Tocaram Teenage Kicks?" – era uma das músicas favoritas da Santana. Ela cantava isso toda vez que tirava um A de qualquer tipo nos trabalhos acadêmicos.

"Pode apostar, Quinn! Ah, e Johnny levou uma namorada stripper que invadiu o palco, agarrou a vocalista e depois deu um mosh. Foi demais!".

Por que só eu penso que não há nada de interessante nisso? Terminei de tomar o meu café e fui me preparar para ir à missa. Rachel e Santana, como sempre, desceram para a sinagoga. Na volta da igreja, que nessa semana o pastor falou sobre o sermão da montanha, a passagem bíblica que eu mais gostava, passei em frente ao sebo de livros pela primeira vez em quase dois meses. Sentia-me culpada por não conseguir manter a minha leitura regular em dia devido a tantas preocupações e às filmagens de "The Saint Woman". Quando entrei na loja, veio aquele cheiro de papel que invadiu o meu olfato. Como senti falta dos meus livros, do meu hábito sagrado.

"Quinn! Que bom te ver... você sumiu!" – Joe era o faz-tudo do sebo. Era um nerd que às vezes eu tinha de dar um corte nas investidas, mas ele conhecia aqueles livros como a palma da mão.

"Tive um mês cheio. Quais são as novidades?"

"Chegou o seu Asimov" – arregalei os olhos.

Eu tinha lido todos os romances dele que não faziam parte das séries, que eu ia deixar para depois. Faltava "The Gods Themselves", justo o livro que era considerado a obra-prima de Isaac Asimov. Segui Joe até o lugar onde estava o meu livro, apesar de que eu não teria dificuldades em achar: estava exatamente no lugar onde ficava os demais do autor.

"Em mãos".

"Custa os cinco dólares habituais?"

"Não, esse é um presente meu para você" – abri um sorriso sincero e o beijei no rosto.

"Obrigada Joe" – e o deixei para trás com um sorriso bobo. Sinceramente, eu não entendia esses garotos grandes.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei Santana e Rachel conversando. Aproximei-me e vi minha cunhada fazendo uma espécie de apresentação com um pano de prato? Bom, ela estava balbuciando panos de prato, só não entendi a recente obsessão. Santana e Rachel pediram para que eu ficasse e ouvisse a história que em resumo era construir uma linha de panos de pratos com as minhas fotografias como estampa para ser vendidos em lojas de presentes. Ergui a sobrancelha.

"Genial!" – respondi.

As meninas comemoraram a minha resposta positiva.

...

Planilhas elaboradas, plano de negócio em andamento, pesquisa prévia realizada. Acho que tinha o essencial para apresentar o pano de prato para o senhor Weiz. Pegamos o nosso carro e fomos todos ao jantar mensal que tínhamos com o velho judeu. Bom, pelo menos era essa a nossa média de visitas até a casa dele. Eu tinha mais contato com o senhor Weiz no escritório em Wall Street: quase semanal. Isso quando ele não estava fora do país ou entediado demais para ir a Manhattan. Ultimamente andava falando em aposentadoria e gozar os últimos anos da vida dele numa propriedade que ele tem em Belfort, uma pequena cidade francesa. Eu olhei no Google maps: Belfort parece mesmo essa cidade de aposentados. Senhor Weiz nos recebeu muito bem na casa do Queens e foi logo nos convidando para ocupar a mesa. Não demorou nem cinco minutos e a empregada começou a servir o nosso jantar. O senhor Weiz sorria para todos, querendo nos proporcionar um bom momento. Mas eu conhecia o velho melhor do que os outros. Alguma coisa estava fora de lugar. Ele parecia que estava sentindo dor e estava tentando disfarçar.

"Eu bolei algumas idéias para o pano de prato" – aproveitei o breve momento de silêncio para introduzir o assunto.

"Oh Santana!" – ele forçou um sorriso – "Vamos deixar os negócios para amanhã no escritório. Passe por lá depois das suas aulas" – deu uma golada na taça de vinho – "Então Quinn... quer dizer que você fotografou um hambúrguer?"

A noite continuou agradável. Rachel e Quinn continuaram as boas histórias e o senhor Weiz parecia um vovô realizado em volta dos netinhos. Disse para que Rachel e Quinn não se preocupassem porque se fosse preciso ele entraria em ação para ajudar a conseguir trabalhos e tudo mais. Nada de novidade até aí. Verdade que ele sempre foi gentil quantos todos se reuniam, mas naquela vez estava... estranho.

No dia seguinte fui ao escritório levando o mesmo material e o sanduíche Bob Dylan da dona Cho. Ela era uma moça legal e merecia essa atenção.

"Meu deus... mas isso é realmente muito bom!" – ela comeu um pedaço. Não podia fazer isso na hora do expediente, mas parecia que o dia estava muito calmo, e só eu estava na sala. Não ia dedurar a dona Cho.

"É esse molho que os caras colocam. Juro que tentei saber o segredo, mas o dono disse que a receita está na família dele há séculos e é passada de pai para filho assim como se passa uma herança" – pura bobagem. O segredo era azeite novo e hortelã. Mas a dona Cho gostava dessas histórias idiotas.

O telefone tocou. Era o senhor Weiz autorizando minha entrada. O encontrei já vindo em minha direção para um cumprimento rápido. Um movimento formal demais entre nós.

"Muito bem. Mostre!"

Eu liguei meu computador, mostrei algumas fotos da Quinn que achava interessante e, claro, um pano de prato branco. Não quis fazer muita firula, então fui direto ao que interessava: pano de prato poderia ser um produto interessante, desde que se fizesse uma diferenciação: a arte. Senhor Weiz era um fã declarado dos trabalhos da minha cunhada. Eu também achava que ela tinha talento. Então fiz um bom uso disso para manipular o velho a topar a minha idéia. No início era só uma pesquisa, um desafio. Mas depois a coisa agiu em mim como uma droga. Era legal imaginar linhas, coleções, estratégias para atrair o cliente.

"Um vídeo publicitário seria necessário para a apresentação do produto. Uma produção enxuta, curta, mas que possa passar toda a idéia e mostrar porque as pessoas comprariam" – continuei minhas explanações.

"Concordo!" – falou com a caneta na boca e rosto fechado.

"Pensei em Quinn para esse serviço. Ela é uma profissional competente e barata. Rachel disse que faria um show..."

"Espere aí. Você não acha que está exagerando nesse trabalho em família?" – o senhor Weiz me interrompeu com a voz alterada – "Concordo que Quinn é uma fotógrafa de talento, mas até fazer o filme publicitário? Eu pago uma equipe de publicidade para fazer esses serviços. Ou você não sabia? E Rachel? Tudo que você faz tem que envolver a sua irmã? Isso aqui é um trabalho empresarial sério. Não um trabalhinho de escola" – isso me assustou. Estava preparada para críticas ao projeto. Não para agressividade gratuita.

"Senhor Weiz, eu não estou ciente de toda a estrutura da empresa..."

"Como não?" – ele se enfureceu e eu me perdia mais e mais. Não tinha idéia do que se passava – "É muita irresponsabilidade de sua parte não estar ciente das estruturas da empresa. Isso é básico".

"Mas..."

"Ora, Santana. Como eu vou poder viver a minha tranqüilidade com você aqui sem saber nem se existe um banheiro no escritório?" – ele passou dos limites com os berros. Agora era eu quem estava ficando puta da vida.

"Olha aqui, senhor Weiz, eu entendo que esteja cansado, querendo chutar o balde, mas vá ter ataques psicóticos com outra pessoa, ok? Eu não sou sua empregada para ouvir desaforos. Aliás, se fosse seria até bom porque eu meteria um processo judicial por assédio moral na sua goela..."

"Como ousa levantar a voz para mim, sua moleca?"

"O senhor levantou a voz para mim primeiro! E eu não sou moleca! Mais respeito comigo porque eu vim aqui te mostrar um trabalho sério, não um trabalhinho de escola, como o senhor acusou!" – virei as costas e fui recolhendo minhas coisas – "Quer saber? Quando o senhor resolver esse seu problema,seja lá o que for. Eu não tenho nada com isso!"

"Não se atreva a sair dessa sala!"

"É mesmo? Por quê? Por um acaso eu sou alguma prisioneira? Seu pedófilo!"

E veio a mão pesadíssima colidindo contra o meu rosto. Eu desequilibrei e só não caí por que me apoiei na mesa. Eu fiquei atordoada e o senhor Weiz parecia que também estava sem chão. Ele recuou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona, respirando fundo com os dedos pressionados nos olhos. Eu permaneci em pé, procurando voltar a controlar a minha respiração, a minha vontade era de revidar, de ir para cima do velho e esmurrá-lo até conseguir tirar sangue.

"Eu ando estressado nesses dias... eu queria ter tido essa conversa há mais tempo e em circunstância melhores..." – eu ainda estava de pé, com os braços cruzados – "Será que você poderia se sentar?"

"Isso vai depender".

"Preciso te contar porque ando agindo tão alterado nesses últimos meses. Tem a ver contigo e com a sua família".

"Alguma coisa errada com os meus avós?" – então me sentei – "Zaide está com algum problema nas fábricas que não me contou?"

"Eu já te contei a história de como conheci o seu avô, não é verdade?" – acenei positivo. Ele contou isso mais de uma vez. Pra mim, sozinha e depois repetiu em um dos jantares com Rachel e Quinn – "Mas eu te contei a história de como conheci a sua avó?"

"O quê?"

"Sarah e eu fomos namoradinhos de adolescência. O pai dela era um bom pianista, tocava em orquestra, mas era alcoólatra" – eu conhecia essa parte da história por alto. Bubbee não era exatamente uma pessoa que gostava de reunir as netas em volta da lareira para contar histórias da família. Ela sempre foi muito seca comigo. Acho que por isso mesmo que zaide me protegia tanto – "No final da vida, depois que ele foi demitido da orquestra sinfônica de Nova York, ele começou a ganhar alguns trocados tocando em festas de famílias ricas. Como ele não conseguia cumprir toda a hora combinada porque caía de bêbado antes, Sarah era quem tocava pelo resto da noite para garantir o dinheiro do cachê. Foi numa dessas festas que eu a conheci. Nós namoramos por quase dois anos. Então fui para Harvard e depois passei um ano na Austrália. Quando voltei para Nova York, encontrei Sarah casada com Joel. Não fiquei feliz. Eu era um jovem rico que achava que poderia fazer o que bem entendesse. E perder a namoradinha para um pé-rapado como Joel foi uma afronta. Então armei um plano para me aproximar dela por puro capricho e decidi pagar aulas de piano. Eles eram pobres, precisavam do dinheiro... Sarah era uma mulher belíssima... ainda é! A aliança no dedo não a fazia ser menos cobiçada. Ela confessou que eu sempre fui o homem da vida dela. E eu? Fiz bom proveito"

Respirei fundo para não avançar nele. O senhor Weiz estava se abrindo e mostrando o quanto ele podia ser uma pessoa horrível. Eu sabia que ele não era um homem que fazia bondade sem um propósito por trás. Mas a imagem que ele estava dando de si mesmo era de um monstro da prepotência. Ele continuou o conto.

"Nossos encontros se estenderam até o dia que ela anunciou que estava grávida. Disse que tinha certeza que era meu porque não ficava íntima de Joel há um bom tempo. Eu a chamei de puta vigarista e a expulsei. Hiram nasceu e eu pude acompanhar o crescimento dele durante a infância. Hiram ainda trabalhava nas fábricas e às vezes levava o garoto por uma razão qualquer. Eu sempre estava ali por perto. A semelhança entre Hiram e a minha família era notável. Ele tinha, inclusive, os meus olhos verdes. Não havia como negar que ele era o meu filho. Mas eu continuei em silêncio. Um dia os Berry foram para Cleveland, onde Joel começou a prosperar. Eu decidir acompanhar o trabalho dele de perto. Fiz questão. Também tinha muito apreço por Joel. Ele era, e ainda é, um bom amigo. Toda vez que ele entrava em dificuldades, eu o socorria financeiramente. Era uma forma de aliviar a minha culpa por não ter assumido Hiram. Sarah não fazia oposição. Dizia que eu não fazia mais do que minha obrigação ".

Continuei em silêncio. Ouvindo a confissão do velho e, ao mesmo tempo, sem querer acreditar na história. Mas tinha de encarar alguns fatos: eu vi uma foto de Weiz mais novo na casa dele e na hora lembro de ter achado estranha a semelhança que ele tinha com papai. Achei que fosse coisa das proximidades da comunidade judaica. Era muito comum, até aquela época, haver casamentos entre primos. E os Weiz vieram da Itália, assim como os Berry.

"Eu tive duas esposas. Dois filhos com minha primeira mulher. Nenhum com a segunda. Quis o destino que todos eles fossem levados para junto de deus. Tamir morreu de encefalite ainda criança e o meu querido Levi foi morto numa briga estúpida de bar aos 25 anos. Minha primeira esposa faleceu jovem e a minha querida Dinah também se foi há cinco anos. Hiram também se foi, mas ele me deixou duas herdeiras: você e Rachel".

"Essa história é..." – não consegui completar a frase – "De repente estou me sentindo como a rainha Elizabeth... a da Idade Média..." – falei baixinho.

"Santana... eu sou um velho diabético e já tive câncer duas vezes no intestino. Há duas semanas o nódulo voltou. Vou retirá-lo numa cirurgia marcada para os próximos dias, mas não vou passar mais pelo tratamento doloroso. Não quero! Como vê, não tenho mais saúde ou vontade de continuar administrando tudo o que passei a vida inteira construindo. Mas quero que você continue o meu legado, que também é seu e de Rachel de direito. Sei que minha outra neta não tem vocação para lidar com os negócios, mas você é talentosa".

"É por isso que você quis tanto entrar em nossas vidas... e teve a ajuda com o aluguel... e as cobranças por um bom desempenho da Columbia..."

"Isso e também era uma forma que estava armando para te envolver nos meus negócios".

"Daí o pano de prato..."

"Que continua de pé. A idéia é realmente boa. Você trabalhou bem em cima dela e acho que vale à pena levar isso até o final"

"Confesso que eu também gostaria, senhor, mas... eu não me sinto mais à vontade".

"Faça por você".

"O senhor não entendeu... que direito você tem de me contar essa história, despejar mais esse mundo nas minhas costas e depois sair assobiando para a sua aposentadoria? As coisas não funcionam assim, ok?" – agora quem estava gritando era eu – "Eu não sou uma porra de um boneco!"

"Isso não está em discussão. Você se preparou para assumir empresas e é exatamente o que vai acontecer. Você me deve. A sua irmã me deve e é dessa forma que essa dívida será paga. Eu quero você à frente das minhas empresas quando o tempo vier para continuar o meu legado".

"Você é um escroto, mesquinho e manipulador! Renega filho e agora que sabe que vai morrer sozinho corre atrás dos bastardos. Tomara que queime no fogo do inferno, seu canalha!"

Peguei o meu computador e as minhas coisas. Precisava de uma bebida forte e era urgente. Então, sem a menor cerimônia, roubei uma garrafa de vodca no bar que ele tinha dentro daquele maldito escritório. No caminho ainda ia comprar um monte de latas de coca-cola e de sprite. Ia me acabar nessa mistura.

"Eu sou uma Berry!" – disse em alto e bom tom antes de sair do escritório.

...

Mais uma manhã morosa. Eu andei pela cidade e liguei para alguns conhecidos para saber de audições. Mas não há nenhuma peça off-Broadway interessante para mim: nem falo de perspectiva salarial, mas de algo desafiador para a minha carreira. Nada! Às vezes achava que o mundo tinha me esquecido. De que valeu aparecer na televisão, todas as horas para fazer ensaios fotográficos, todas as entrevistas para jornais e rádios? Para quê tudo isso se eu me sinto tão miserável? Quando o telefone tocou, simplesmente corri para atender como uma desesperada. Que patético!

"Rachel Berry-Lopez falando..."

"_Oi Rachel. É sua mãe. Como está?_"

"Oi mãe. Estou... bem"

"_Tem certeza? Depois dessa pausa, não acho que acredito muito nisso_".

"É que estou ainda sem trabalhos em vista e sem muito que fazer".

"_Rachel, só se passaram três semanas desde aquele ultraje. Logo vai aparecer uma boa peça para você fazer. Você não é mais uma Maria ninguém na Broadway, minha filha. Confie nisso_".

"Não tenho tanta certeza".

"_Me desculpe, mas estou falando com a Rachel Berry-Lopez? A minha filha que tem uma estrela na barriga e um orgulho do tamanho do mundo, sem falar em determinada e que adora falar alto?_"

"Não me sinto eu mesma nesses dias".

"_Entendo... porque você não aproveita a festa de aniversário da sua irmã neste sábado e não vem para passar a semana comigo e com o seu pai? Talvez o ar de Lima te faça bem para você recarregar as energias e voltar mais forte_".

"Não tinha pensado nisso. Pode ser uma opção".

"_Pois pense com carinho. Beth iria gostar de ter você por perto_".

"Não... ela ia gostar de ter Santana por perto. Eu sou a irmã chata, lembra?"

"_Ah, deixa de drama. Ela só te disse isso uma vez porque você tomou o brinquedo dela. Mas falando em Santana, como está a sua irmã? Ela não fala comigo há séculos_".

"Mãe, Santana nunca fala contigo por espontânea vontade" – era verdade. Santana sempre ligava para falar com o nosso pai ou com Beth. Nunca para falar com Shelby, mesmo quando estava tudo bem entre as duas – "Mas ela está bem. Agora vai começar um negócio com panos de prato".

"_O quê?_"

"Pergunte a ela depois".

"_Com certeza. E como está Quinn? Vocês estão bem?_"

"Quinn tem sido a minha rocha. Se não fosse por ela, acho que eu já teria me jogado da ponte!"

"_Você não sabe a falta que esse seu drama me faz_" – ela disse rindo no telefone – "_Mas fico feliz em saber que tirando a sua pequena depressão, está tudo dentro da normalidade. Bom... tenho de buscar Beth na escola. Até sábado_".

"Até. Diz pro meu pai que eu mandei um beijo".

Decidi almoçar fora. Era o dia que Quinn saía mais cedo da NYU. Seria uma boa se ela pudesse me encontrar num restaurante para comer um risoto. Antes de ter a chance de me arrumar, o telefone tocou. Devia se Shelby. Ela sempre se esquecia de falar qualquer coisa quando ligava.

"Oi mãe" – disse de imediato – "o que você esqueceu de dizer dessa vez?"

"_Rachel? É Josh!_"

"Ei Josh! Por onde você andou? Eu cansei de te ligar, mas você nunca me atendia!"

"_Estava trabalhando. Você não é a minha única cliente, Lopez... enfim... tenho boas notícias. O pessoal de "Mamma Mia" está procurando uma atriz substituta. O diretor soube que você está disponível e quer falar contigo amanhã_".

"Tô dentro! A que horas?"

"_Espere eu terminar, ok? Tem outra proposta só que para a TV. A HBO vai fazer uma microssérie de seis episódios que vai ser gravada aqui mesmo em Manhattan. É uma versão do seriado canadense "Slings And Arrows". Eles te querem para o papel de Kath, que é uma atriz jovem e idealista que se envolve com um ator da companhia. Rachel, eu sei que você gosta de teatro e de musicais, mas é meu papel te aconselhar a tentar a televisão. Não é um protagonista, mas é uma produção da HBO e isso não pode ser desprezado_".

"Não dá para fazer os dois?"

"_Você faria os dois bem-feito? A audiência é semana que vem. O que aconselho é você conversar com o diretor de Mamma Mia amanhã, falar dessa oportunidade na HBO. Pergunte a opinião dele. É elegante. Depois, precisa se concentrar na audição para a HBO. Vou deixar o roteiro no final da tarde na sua casa_".

"Ok, se eu não tiver em casa..."

"_Deixo na portaria. Outra coisa, Lopez, amanhã sai os indicados ao Tony. Fique atenta_".

"Besteira. Não tenho mais chances de ser indicada. Não consegui no ano passado e ainda fui demitida da peça neste ano".

"_Daí porque acho que você tem chances. A associação adora dramas. Bom... tenho mais o que fazer. Até mais"_.

Mal Josh desligou o telefone e eu já comecei a correr pela casa para comemorar. Quinn ia almoçar comigo de qualquer jeito!

...

Cinema dos grandes estúdios ou o cinema independente? Quando se está faculdade, você costuma ser idealista e valorizar o movimento independente. Eu também valorizava, mas não necessariamente por idealismo. Historicamente era de onde saiam as melhores histórias. Oras, pegue o Oscar. É só reparar que os prêmios de roteiro original e de atuação costumam ir para pessoas que atuaram no cinema independente. Sem mencionar que pelo menos uma das indicações de melhor filme vau para essas produções. "Little Miss Sunshine", "Juno", "The Kids Are All Right"... e sem falar que foi uma produção independente de orçamento ridículo que venceu o todo poderoso "Avatar", de James Cameron. Por isso que eu não entendia como ainda existiam colegas que insistiam em querer trabalhar nas grandes corporações. Só podiam querer briga, correto?

"Isso é uma tremenda besteira, Fabray!" – Santiago levantou a voz em sala de aula – "A censura e executivos carolas existem em todos os setores da sociedade, até mesmo os mais radicais conservam seus indivíduos mais conservadores. Se você quiser fazer cinema-arte, que vá para um desses países do leste europeu ou para o Irã, porque aqui, na América, isso não existe".

"Concordo que não existem purismos, mas não é isso que estou argumentando. Se você quer fazer uma história grandiosa, de vários efeitos especiais, então sim, vá para os grandes estúdios porque só eles terão o dinheiro necessário para desenvolver. E sim, eles são importantes no desenvolvimento da própria indústria e da tecnologia aplica às técnicas cinematográficas. Não há como negar. Mas o que defendo é a necessidade da independência no desenvolvimento de roteiristas e histórias verdadeiramente substanciais".

"Balela!"

"Foi o próprio Aronofski que disse* aqui nessa universidade que ele é o único que acredita e quer fazer nos filmes que cria. Que ele passa anos levantando dinheiro para os projetos que desenvolve. Mas olha o que aconteceu com 'Black Swan'? Foi um filme altamente rentável mesmo com classificação 'R' e com exibição em poucas salas. A arte passa pelo cinema independente e ela pode ser acessível".

"O filme só rendeu por causa da cena de sexo lésbico entre Natalie Portman e Mila Kunis".

"Não seja ridículo!"

"Muito bem..." – o professor Lander apartou a discussão – "Acredito que o bate-boca entre Fabray e Santiago ilustrou muito bem o nosso debate inicial. Agora que tal se a gente aproveitar esse sangue quente e colocá-lo no projeto do curso? Vocês vão formar grupos de cinco e desenvolver um curta-metragem de até 10 minutos cujo tema é o próprio cinema. Não se esqueça de entregar junto com a produção o ensaio sobre o processo de produção, com foco nas idéias utilizadas para o desenvolvimento da história. Dúvidas por e-mail. No mais, vejo vocês, meus queridos, semana que vem".

Enquanto pegava as minhas coisas, imediatamente fui abordada pelos meus colegas de curso, inclusive por Santiago. A gente discutia muito em sala, mas éramos bons companheiros de trabalho. Ele trabalhou comigo em "A Song For Robert Rodriguez", por isso, nenhuma surpresa na abordagem dele.

"Vamos nos reunir quando? Depois às três na biblioteca está bem?"

"Como você é cara de pau, Santiago! Primeiro briga comigo em sala e depois já se oferece para fazer o projeto em parceria?" – provoquei.

"Deixa de onda, Fabray. Você é a melhor roteirista que conheço e sabe dirigir".

"Ok, você reúne o grupo e eu encontro vocês às três".

Mal saí do prédio do campus e meu telefone tocou. Era minha lady.

"Oi Rach!"

"Quinn Fabray, você tem que almoçar comigo hoje!"

"Pela sua voz, aposto que são boas notícias".

"Pode apostar. Dojo?"

"Ok, Dojo! Te encontro lá em meia hora. Pode ser?"

"Perfeito!"

Dojo era um restaurante japonês que também servia comida vegetariana, uma das melhores da cidade, segundo Rachel. Eu nunca provei, na verdade. Gostava mesmo era frango sukiyaki. Como alternativa, o filé meshi era sempre interessante. Como o Dojo ficava praticamente dentro do campus da NYU, fui andando para lá. Não demorei 10 minutos, o que era sinal de que deveria esperar pela minha mulher. Dito e feito. Precisei aguardar outros 20 minutos até Rachel aparecer. Mas tinha tempo de sobra.

"Ei linda!" – ela se aproximou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, o que fez meu coração ficar tranqüilo. Nos beijamos antes de entrar no restaurante de mãos dadas.

"Então, qual a boa novidade que fez você ficar com os olhos brilhando?"

"Consegui uma audição. Duas na verdade. Uma para peça 'Mamma Mia' e outra para uma série de seis episódios pela HBO".

"Rachel, isso é... grande! Uau!" – e era mesmo. Eu mesma era fá número um das séries produzidas pela HBO. Para mim, eram exemplos de produção que barravam a maioria dos filmes colocados em cartaz ao longo do ano.

"Josh aconselhou que eu me dedicasse à HBO. A produção vai ser aqui em Manhattan e eu confesso que não vi as agendas, mas quero ver se é possível fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo".

"Bom Rachel... eu detesto Josh. O acho um asqueroso, mas nesse ponto ele está certo: uma produção da HBO no currículo é algo enorme".

Quem dera se ela conseguisse até uma vaga para mim na produção. Mas era algo que não pediria, claro. Se bem que era HBO. Nada mais tentador.

"Então?" – ela começou com aquela voz sugestiva – "Daqui vamos para casa comemorar?"

"Tentador..." – e como era – "mas tenho um compromisso na NYU".

"Não dá nem mesmo para uma rapidinha?"

"Não no banheiro deste restaurante" – era a maior roubada em plena luz do dia.

"Oh, que pena!"

"Mas se você quiser ficar comigo na NYU nessa tarde... eu conheço um lugar no campus que costumava levar uma atriz no tempo que ela estudava por lá..."

"Tentador, Fabray!"

Tentador demais até para ela. Claro que Rachel topou, para a minha mais absoluta satisfação. Almoçamos em tempo recorde e saímos correndo dali. Nosso antigo lugar no campus era no estúdio de edição. O pessoal do jornalismo só trabalhava por lá pela manhã e os alunos de cinema circulavam pela tarde. Nesse estúdio havia três cabines de edição com isolamento acústico que era discreta e perfeita. Corremos até lá e eu apresentei a minha identidade de estudante antes de entrarmos. Rachel soltou uma gargalhada gostosa enquanto eu a atacava contra a porta. Que saudade em estar com ela daquele jeito e naquele lugar.

Saímos de lá ainda arrumando nossas roupas. Eu nem precisava de espelho para saber que meu cabelo estava ridiculamente bagunçado. Aposto que o sorriso bobo no meu rosto denunciava o que acabara da fazer com a minha mulher. Olhei o relógio do celular. Eram três horas. Rachel me acompanhou até a biblioteca onde encontramos Santiago e os outros três do nosso grupo de trabalho. Usamos as duas horas seguintes para fechar o conceito do projeto e o que abordaríamos. O roteiro e a direção, claro, eram responsabilidade minha, mas pelo menos eu estava livre de fazer o ensaio. Só precisaria assinar o texto que seria redigido por Hillary. Picareta, eu sei, mas eu não tinha tempo para aquilo. Depois, fazer roteiro consumia um tempo absurdo.

Josh havia passado lá em casa a julgar pelo pacote com uma cópia do roteiro na portaria e mais alguns recados escritos num papel à parte. Conhecendo Rachel, ela não ia sossegar enquanto não lesse tudo aquilo pelo menos umas três vezes. Rachel tinha certa preguiça para a leitura regular e quase tudo que não se relacionava ao mundo do teatro ou à Broadway, mas tinha a sua compulsão no trabalho. Na época em que fazia ATU, ela estudou Beatles à exaustão. Se você perguntar em que circunstância Paul McCartney compôs "Yesterday", com certeza Rachel vai saber.

"É sobre o quê o seriado?" – perguntei enquanto ela passava o olho na sinopse.

"Sobre uma companhia teatral que vai montar Hamlet..."

Rachel começou a ler e eu me perdi em meus próprios pensamentos. Agora ela ia virar uma especialista em Shakespeare. Sorri para mim mesma. Adorava essas coisas em Rachel. Peguei meu computador e comecei a trabalhar no roteiro. Foi quando Santana chegou em casa. Ela estava um trapo. Nem estranhei o fato dela ter chegado como um furacão sem falar nem "oi", mas porque ela largou tudo em coma da mesa e foi direto para a cozinha. Eu a encontrei abrindo a garrafa de vodca e as latas de coca-cola.

"Santana? O que aconteceu?"

Ela abriu a garrafa e colocou a vodca num copo, abriu a lata de coca-cola e misturou. Colocou o conteúdo goela abaixo de uma vez. Enquanto ela repetia o processo, gritei por Rachel, que correu até nós.

"O que foi?" – ela ficou assustada ao ver a aparência de Santana, que já virava o segundo copo.

"O senhor Weiz é um escroto!" – ela falou alto – "Um velho que só quer ferrar a minha vida com mentiras, essa é que é a verdade" – já foi preparando o terceiro copo, mas Rachel a parou.

"Ok Santana. Chega! Você seca a garrafa depois, mas primeiro vai me contar o que aconteceu. Ele fez algum mal para você? Ele te forçou a fazer alguma coisa? Ele tocou em você?" – agora Rachel era quem estava entrando em pânico.

"Não Ray, ele fez muito pior..."

Santana contou a história. Senti pena dela. Das duas para falar a verdade.

...

_*Na verdade o Aronofsky falou sobre a luta para fazer os projetos dele para a jornalista Ana Maria Baiana, em entrevista cedida no blog dela, hospedado no portal da UOL._


	29. Um pouco mais de drama

**UM POUCO MAIS DE DRAMA**

Rachel conseguiu a primeira indicação ao Tony como revelação individual. Aquela tampinha irritante que fala com toda a força dos pulmões conseguiu apesar de tudo. Demos uma pausa nos nossos dramas pessoais para comemorar madrugada à dentro num bar junto com todos os nossos amigos. Nem nos incomodamos ao com os insistentes toques no celular de Rachel de pessoas do mundo do teatro e alguns jornalistas. Era o trabalho dela. O meu era beber. Entrei de cara da tequila e voltei para casa desacordada. Bom, acredito que o meu coma alcoólico foi benéfico para o casalzinho da casa poder comemorar pelo resto da noite sem se preocupar. Sinceramente, não dava mais à mínima. No início eu até me preocupava com Rachel toda pura e inocente sendo molestada regularmente pela namorada. Isso terminou no dia em que vi uma cinta peniana em cima da cama de Rachel e Quinn. Deixei pra lá.

Ligava mesmo era para a dor de cabeça descomunal em que tinha acordado. Assim que abri os olhos, meu estômago revirou e precisei correr entre tropeços até o meu banheiro. Não sabia que a nossa sala tinha tantos obstáculos. Por deus, eu devia ter lembrado de tomar água para evitar a ressaca. Mas é que minha cabeça estava tão cheia... Senti uma mão em minhas costas enquanto estava ainda debruçada no sanitário, me sentindo como um lixo.

"Tome um banho" – era a voz de Quinn – "eu trago suas roupas e um copo com aspirinas".

"Que horas são?"

"São quase seis da manhã. Nós vamos sair às sete".

"Hum?"

"Estamos indo para Lima, não lembra?"

Ah sim, o aniversário da Beth. Eu não iria pra Lima, de qualquer forma, só aproveitaria a carona. Minha parada seria Cleveland. Tinha de ter uma conversa muito séria com bubbee. Lentamente tirei a minha roupa e tomei um banho de morno para frio. Enquanto isso, Quinn trouxe o que havia prometido.

"Rachel está arrumando sua mochila" – oh não – "precisa de alguma coisa em específico?"

"Meu computador... droga!" – minha cabeça estava um fiasco – "Não consigo pensar muito bem agora".

Calça de moletom? Camiseta da Columbia? Parecia que eu ia viajar de pijama. Nem queria ver o que a minha irmã colocou na minha mochila. Vesti a roupa, tomei água com as aspirinas. Olhei no espelho. Por deus, estava um lixo. Escovei os dentes e encontrei as duas já com as mochilas prontas na sala para o nosso fim de semana. Enfrentaríamos sete horas de estrada até Cleveland e mais elas pegariam mais uma perna de uma hora e meia de asfalto até Lima. Bom, o que eu sei é que eu não tinha a menor condição de dirigir... então não era problema meu. Só ia deitar no banco de trás e dormir.

A viajem foi tranqüila. Rachel havia preparado chá para que eu fosse bebendo ao longo da estrada, alguns sanduíches leves, frutas e suco de caixa no nosso pequeno cooler. A gente só parou na estrada duas vezes até Cleveland: uma para usar o banheiro e comer alguma coisa e outra, mais no início, porque eu fiquei enjoada e precisei tomar um dramin. Quinn tinha uma direção segura e prudente até demais para o meu gosto. Coube a Rachel providenciar a trilha sonora repleta de clássicos da Broadway. Desejei que ela não tivesse feito isso. Minha irmã não era a pessoa mais confiável para se dirigir em estrada, apesar de ela pegar no volante quando era preciso.

Quando chegamos em Cleveland, zaide e bubbee nos receberam com todo amor, mas ficaram um pouco desapontados por Rachel só ter descido para dizer "oi". Logo bubbee me ofereceu um lanche caprichado. Apesar de não estar com fome (tinha comido um dos sanduíches de Rachel em nossa parada), aceitei o filé de peixe com um pouco de salada e depois o pedaço de torta de maçã. A cozinheira indiana que ela tinha arrumado era a melhor.

"Você conseguiu recuperar aquela nota em Projetos de Negócio?" – zaide parecia ansioso.

"Joel!" – bubbee chamou a atenção – "Deixe Santana respirar um pouco, pelo menos. Seu avô anda muito nervoso nesses dias. O médico disse que ele deveria tirar uns dias de descanso do trabalho, mas ele é uma mula velha".

"Eu só não vejo qual é o ponto em ficar em casa de braços cruzados".

"Acho que o ponto é não fazer nada, zaide" – sorri – "Se eu morasse por aqui, faria jardinagem para espantar o stress, que nem papai. Isso não é muito fácil morando em Manhattan".

"Hiram tinha mãos de agricultor. Eu tenho mãos de operário. Operários só mexem na terra para construir, não para cultivar".

"Achei que você tinha dito que tinha plantas no seu apartamento".

"Tem um cacto no meu quarto. Rachel é um desastre com plantas. Sempre foi. Esse gosto por mexer na terra foi algo que papai deixou só para mim".

Passamos à tarde conversando até que zaide saiu a um encontro com velhos amigos. Bubbee se queixou, dizendo que os amigos dele passavam parte da noite fumando charuto e jogando pôquer. Zaide era mesmo um tradicionalista. Mas o momento foi perfeito para o que eu realmente queria. Bubbee foi ao piano na enorme biblioteca e ficou dedilhando algumas melodias. Lembro que papai fazia o mesmo lá na casa da piscina, principalmente quando precisava pensar em problemas no trabalho ou até mesmo nas discussões um pouco mais enérgicas que ele tinha com papi. Era raro ver papai com raiva de alguma coisa, mas mesmo quando ele ficava e ia ao piano dedilhar uma melodia qualquer e eu e Rachel nos aproximávamos, ele nunca dizia que deveríamos sair ou parava de tocar. Ao contrário, Rachel gostava de sentar-se ao lado para acompanhar uma melodia simples (ela toca piano para o gasto, mas eu sempre tive dificuldades, talvez por ser canhota). Às vezes me pegava com essas crises de saudades de papai, principalmente quando estava mais melancólica.

"Eu tive uma grande discussão com o senhor Weiz nesta semana" – bubbee parou de tocar por um instante e depois continuou com uma melodia ainda mais suave – "Basicamente ele me pressionou mais... aliás, faz isso muito mais severamente do que zaide jamais poderia ter feito. Então eu reagi e ele deu um tapa no meu rosto".

"O quê!" – bubbee parou de tocar.

"Foi quando ele me contou um pequeno segredo de família" – bubbee ficou pálida, mas eu tinha de continuar – "Basicamente soube que eu estou pagando pela pequena aventura que vocês dois tiveram no passado" – então encarei a minha avó com seriedade – "A história que ele me contou é real? Papai era filho do senhor Weiz?"

"Eu... eu estou com dor de cabeça..." – bubbee se levantou do piano e foi saindo da biblioteca, mas eu corri para frente dela. Vim aqui para tirar essa história à limpo e não perderia a oportunidade.

"Bubbee... aquele homem passou os últimos três anos praticamente me treinando para assumir tudo o que ele tem, quando eu pensava que ele só estava me ajudando para assumir os negócios de zaide. Isso, porque segundo consta, Rachel e eu somos todo o que restou da família dele, mesmo que a gente seja duas netas bastardas. Enquanto esse homem dava empregos e oportunidades, principalmente para Quinn, ajudava a pagar nosso aluguel, era gentil na maior parte do tempo. Quando estávamos a sós, ele parecia mais um cobrador, sobretudo nesses últimos meses. E eu me sentia obrigada a pagar o favor por isso simplesmente acatava. Três anos bubbee".

"Eu preciso me sentar" – deu meia volta e sentou-se no sofá da biblioteca. Eu a acompanhei – "Me traz um copo d'água?"

Corri até a cozinha e peguei água no maior copo que encontrei. Bubbee esfregava as mãos com ansiedade. Estava tremendo. Então me sentei e esperei ela começar a falar.

"Nosso dinheiro estava regrado naquela época. Eu dava aulas particulares de segunda a segunda e Joel trabalhava o dia inteiro naquela tecelagem para ganhar uma miséria. Então Caleb me propôs aulas particulares pagando o dobro do que eu cobrava. Começamos com aulas uma vez por semana, que logo as aulas ficaram mais frequentes... eu engravidei. Caleb era um homem rico e refinado. Joel era um operário sem etiqueta. Eu casei por amor, mas nem sempre amor por si só se sustenta. E Caleb foi o meu primeiro namorado e homem. Eu fui ingênua em pensar que Caleb fosse assumir a responsabilidade. Naquele dia, quando eu contei, ele me disse coisas horríveis, de prostituta para baixo, e me mandou voltar para o meu marido".

"Tem certeza que papai era filho dele e não de zaide?"

"Sim. O que não tenho certeza é se Joel realmente pode ter filhos, Santana".

"Diz isso porque vocês tentaram ter outros?" – fui cautelosa

"Eu nunca evitei!"

"Bubbee... eu sei que zaide tem muito contato com o senhor Weiz..."

"Você quer saber se eu falo com ele? A resposta é sim, eu continuo em contato. O tempo nos reaproximou, Santana. Quando Joel começou a se tornar bem sucedido e a entrar na sociedade aqui em Cleveland, Caleb apareceu. Nunca mais estivemos juntos, mas tornei-me confidente dele".

"A senhora sabia do testamento?"

"Sim!"

"Zaide?"

"Ele não sabe de nada".

"A senhora estava ciente dos planos que ele tinha para mim?"

"Sim!"

"Como a senhora pôde?" – estava enjoada. Uma coisa era sentir raiva de um estranho. Outra coisa era sentir raiva da minha própria avó.

"Você já se prepararia para ser uma empresária por causa da pressão de Joel. Não vi nada de errado em você assumir algo que te pertencia".

"Eu não sei o que fazer, bubbee" – coloquei as mãos na cabeça.

"O seu avô tem muita fé em você, Santana. Ele também ama Rachel, claro, mas te coloca num pedestal, apesar de não demonstrar. Eu sei que você está sendo pressionada, mas uma outra pessoa teria optado pelo caminho mais fácil que é o de largar tudo para lá e seguir a vida. Você não. Escolheu dar continuidade ao legado que seu avô construiu com muito suor. E agora você sabe que tem na mão um mundo bem maior do que as pequeninas fábricas do seu avô. É normal se sentir perdida e traída, mas você é a pessoa mais corajosa que conheço e tenho certeza que vai tomar a decisão certa".

Eu deitei no sofá e coloquei minha cabeça no colo da minha avó, que imediatamente começou a carinhar minha cabeça.

"Rachel sabe?" – ela me perguntou.

"A vodca que eu bebi no dia não ajudou a guardar o segredo".

"Não gosto dessas histórias de bebida, Santana. Sua irmã anda relatando casos envolvendo a senhorita e um copo com cada vez mais freqüência".

"Esse ano está sendo muito estressante..."

"E qual não é?"

Às vezes eu odiava a lógica da minha avó. Ela e abuela eram mestres nesse sentido. Permanecemos um pouco mais na biblioteca antes de eu subir até o usual quarto de hóspedes que eu costumava dividir com Rachel. No dia seguinte, zaide me levou para assistir a um jogo dos Browns. Aproveitei para discutir negócios.

"Zaide, o que o senhor acha de panos de prato?"

...

Josh ficou histérico com indicação de Rachel ao Tony. Isso significa mais dinheiro para o bolso dele, claro. Quanto mais sucesso Rachel obtiver, mais trabalhos e mais porcentagens. E com a subida dela na carreira, significa que mais às sobras eu devo ficar. Eu não me importo com os holofotes, mas que dói ser negada, isso dói. Começamos a discutir a contratação de uma assessora. Quando ela estava em ATU, havia uma, mas que resolvia problemas do elenco como um todo e só para assuntos referentes à peça. Concordava que em algum ponto ela teria de montar uma equipe para auxiliar na carreira, mas acho que as coisas estavam correndo depressa. Sobretudo num fim de semana que eu queria tranqüilidade para focar apenas na minha filha. Toda vez que chego à casa dos meus sogros, tento focar 100% da minha energia em Beth. Mas a indicação da minha mulher ao Tony mexeu muito com a minha paciência.

Se era para ter um assessor, pensei em conseguir alguém próximo para a gente não cair nas mãos de um idiota vigarista escolhido pelo próprio Josh, que já era uma serpente. Não era Blaine que estava fazendo curso de relações públicas? Mas ele ainda estava fazendo faculdade na UCLA. E Rachel que não parava de atender telefone... e justo com a festinha da minha filha em pleno andamento. Nem mesmo a presença da minha mãe aliviava. Sim, Shelby permitiu que a minha mãe pudesse comparecer e foi a primeira vez que ela pôde ver e conversar com a neta dela, desde que mantivesse a postura. Ela não poderia chegar para Beth e dizer: "Dá um beijo na vovó". Não que Beth ligaria, ela nem mesmo entenderia, mas Beth não tinha nenhuma ligação legal comigo ou com a minha família. Para ela, eu sou a amiga Quinn, que dorme no mesmo quarto da Rach.

Beth começou a perguntar algumas coisas. Quando chegamos, pouco antes da festinha começar, Beth viu Rachel e eu nos beijando. Mais tarde ela veio me perguntar se eu era namorada da Rachel que nem o papai era da mamãe. Eu ri de nervoso, mas depois procurei explicar com todo cuidado que, às vezes, acontecia de uma menina namorar outra menina e que não havia nada de errado nisso. Beth ainda não estava contaminada com o preconceito. Ela só balançou os ombros, disse "tudo bem", e foi brincar com Lessie no quintal.

"Beth é a coisa mais linda, Quinnie. Ela é a sua cara" – minha mãe me deu um abraço rápido – "estou tão feliz por Shelby ter permitido que eu pudesse conhecê-la. Uma pena que levou tanto tempo".

"Levou o tempo justo, mãe. Como poderia fazer um pedido desses a Shelby se nem mesmo a senhora aceitava o meu relacionamento com Rachel, que é a filha dela?"

"Eu já te pedi desculpas e abençoei a sua união".

"Sim... depois de três anos de muita insistência!"

"Não precisa falar com essa irritação toda comigo".

"Desculpe mãe" – passei a mão na cabeça – "É que essa indicação de Rachel ao Tony deixou as coisas meio agitadas lá em casa. Ela não sai do celular!"

"Você está num relacionamento estável com uma atriz em ascensão. O que esperava?"

"Está insinuando que estou sendo egoísta?" – ela acenou positivo.

Shelby convocou as crianças e os poucos adultos presentes a cantar os parabéns na mesa enfeitada na casa da piscina. Beth estava radiante. Por aquele momento, procurei esquecer meus problemas. A criançada comeu o bolo, fez uma bagunça básica, Beth abriu os presentes e fazia um sorriso maior que outro na medida em que ia descobrindo os brinquedos novos. Logo os pais chegaram para buscar as crianças e a festa conhecia o seu fim. Enquanto arrumávamos a bagunça do quintal, vi Rachel trabalhando timidamente jogando os descartáveis sujos de bolo, cachorro quente e chips no saco de lixo.

"O que foi?"

"Josh disse que arrumou um assessor para trabalhar comigo. Ele tem uma lista de clientes respeitável e que vai apresentá-lo para nós já semana que vem".

"A gente não combinou que íamos escolher alguém com calma?"

"E vamos, ok? Não é porque vamos conversar com esse cara que ele já vai ser contratado! A gente não combinou que faríamos isso juntas? Eu cumpro a minha palavra, Quinn Fabray".

"Eu sei... é que você não desgrudou do celular hoje".

"Desculpe, mas a maioria das ligações foi de pessoas parabenizando..."

"Fama é um saco!"

"Sou uma atriz, Quinn, não uma celebridade. Isso só acontece uma vez ou outra, fique tranquila" – me puxou para um beijo.

...

Após um fim de semana estranho para mim e para a minha família, saímos de Lima logo cedinho. Shelby deixou nosso lanche pronto no cooler para que a gente não perdesse tempo para viajar. Eu tinha compromisso marcado às quatro da tarde e estava a oito horas e meia de Nova York de carro. Ainda teríamos de passar em Cleveland para pegar Santana. Quinn tinha razão em ficar incomodada com o excesso de telefonemas, mas eu não tinha assessores que possam fazer essa filtragem para mim e ainda estava muito confusa com tudo que aconteceu. Tudo muito rápido. Não apenas nessa mudança repentina de ritmo da minha carreira, mas na minha própria família também. Eu também me preocupava com essa história do adultério de bubbee e essa possibilidade de ser neta biológica do senhor Weiz me dava arrepios... enfim. Quando passamos na casa dos meus avós, parei para dar um abraço nos dois. Um mais apertado em zaide. Santana assumiu a direção do carro na volta.

Passei boa parte do caminho em silêncio, perdida em meus pensamentos e em tudo que me foi dito. Perguntei a Josh sobre o tapete vermelho, como entrar em contato com os estilistas, como essas coisas funcionavam. Ele disse que entrar no tapete vermelho com Quinn estava fora de cogitação. Ela certamente teria o convite e um lugar próximo a mim, mas se fosse entrar com alguém próximo, a melhor opção era Santana. Quando mencionei isso para Quinn, ela ficou muito brava e o ciúme pipocou. Minha namorada às vezes se esquecia o significado da palavra "irmã", mas toda vez que eu tentava a elucidar durante uma crise de ciúmes, ela me lembrava do episódio do beijo. Juro que às vezes o sangue subia a ponto de me dar vontade de repetir a dose só de raiva. Eu enfiaria a língua na garganta de Santana só para dar um motivo real para Quinn reclamar.

Dei quatro entrevistas a jornalistas, três queriam apenas declarações rápidas sobre minha indicação. Um deles fez uma entrevista dessas de perfil. Dei informações gerais de que divida um apartamento com a minha irmã e a minha "melhor amiga", que morava em Lima, que estudei na NYU, mas tranquei o curso para me dedicar inteiramente ao teatro e etc, etc, etc. Por alguma razão, a relação entre irmãs dividindo o mesmo teto quando já adultas sempre despertava curiosidade de entrevistadores. Não revelei nenhuma intimidade entre eu e Santana ao repórter. Foi um exercício para não dar nenhuma informação mais pessoal que de alguma forma pudesse afetar minha privacidade ou de Santana. As historinhas de pequenas brigas cotidianas sempre faziam sucesso. O repórter sequer ficou interessado na minha "melhor amiga", o que para mim foi ótimo. Não queria expor Quinn.

Ainda tinha a minha audição para fazer. O pior é que mal consegui estudar meu papel e o teste seria na quarta-feira. Assim que chegasse a Nova York, tinha que atender a uma entrevista de rádio e tinha de conversar com o tal assessor. Boa coisa que Santana tinha o pé pesado.

"O que bubbee disse?" – perguntei enquanto tocava Kaiser Chiefs: o playlist era o iPod da minha irmã.

"Confirmou a história".

"Você está brincando?"

"Tem mais: ela se tornou amiga e confidente do senhor Weiz com o passar dos anos".

"E zaide?"

"Sabe de nada".

"Por que a família de vocês é tão complicada?" – Quinn comentou claramente irritada com alguma coisa.

"Eu não sei, Fabray... mas eu prefiro ter uma família complicada, mas que se gosta do que ter uma convencional e repleta de falsidade".

"Santana!" – repreendi e olhei para trás para ver Quinn bufando – "Ok... o que você decidiu? Vai trabalhar para o senhor Weiz?"

"Não sei ainda Ray. De qualquer forma, apresentei a idéia do pano de prato para zaide e ele adorou. Claro que, sem a grana do senhor Weiz, vou ter de fazer tudo de um jeito mais caseiro, com publicidade de guerrilha, mas zaide garantiu a fabricação dos panos de prato e o frete do correio. O que eu terei de fazer é vender" – deu uma olhadinha rápida para trás e levantou a voz – "Então, blondie, o que acha de ganhar 15% no valor de venda de cada peça com uma foto sua?"

"Eu não sei, Satan. Preciso pensar antes de vender minha alma".

"Vocês duas querem parar?" – berrei – "Por deus! E ainda nem passou de meio dia".

"Ela me atacou primeiro!" – Santana se defendeu – "Eu só estou oferecendo um bom negócio para mim e para ela. Todos ganham!" – era verdade.

No mais, ficamos em silêncio escutando o barulho do carro misturado às melodias do rock indie do playlist da minha irmã. Chegamos à Nova York às duas da tarde. Deu tempo de tomar um banho caprichado antes de entrar ao vivo na rádio e dar uma entrevista de dez minutos e, depois, esperar Josh com o tal assessor aparecer em casa. Logan Stun era um homem calvo, magro e alto. Quinn fiou o tempo todo de mãos dadas comigo. Santana também permaneceu conosco como boa "empresária". A verdade é que ela estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, mas eu não confiaria em outra pessoa para lidar com meus acordos financeiros.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopez, eu ofereço media trainning aos meus clientes, acompanho nos eventos mais importantes, como premiações e programas de televisão, e faço todo o controle de entrevistas, além de traçar a melhor estratégia publicitária. Quanto a demais orientações, há uma pessoa dentro da minha empresa que pode cuidar disso. Os valores, claro, serão discutidos", ele disse depois de muito blá, blá, blá.

Olhei para Quinn. Ela não parecia impressionada e fez um sinal para não responder de imediato. Então me levantei, agradeci pela presença do senhor Stun e disse que responderia em breve. Quando os dois partiram e eu pude finalmente respirar, Quinn disparou.

"Eu não confio nessa gente indicada pelo Josh. Me desculpe Rachel, mas eu acho o seu agente uma cascavel das mais venenosas. Não acho legal colocar gente com o mesmo veneno próximo a nós duas... e Santana".

"Quinn, não temos muito tempo para esperar".

"Você está considerando esse escamoso?" – minha namorada estava realmente irritada.

"Não é que..." – respirei fundo, resignada – "Faz o seguinte. Eu realmente preciso estudar esse papel amanhã para a audição na quarta-feira. Então eu te dou carta branca para procurar alguém interessante até o fim da semana. O que acha?"

"Acho razoável".

"Ótimo!" – fui para o nosso quarto. Eu só queria dormir um pouco em paz. Nunca pensei que um fim de semana pudesse me esgotar tanto.

...

O meu professor mais querido da NYU indicou uma assessora da mais estima dele: Nina Morris, uma ex-aluna que acabou fazendo relações públicas e que atua no mercado com sucesso há uns dez anos. Nina e a sócia não trabalhavam com mais de dez clientes e por isso mesmo tinha um valor um pouco mais alto no mercado. Empregava mais duas pessoas no pequeno, mas elegante escritório, que estavam ali para alimentar sites (às vezes escreviam press-releases) e atender e filtrar demandas de entrevistas e requisições em geral da imprensa. Na lista de clientes estavam dois atores (contando com Rachel), quatro bandas de rock, duas cantoras e dois artistas plásticos: todos residentes em Nova York.

Nina atendeu com maestria os requisitos que eu e Rachel discutimos. Mesmo assim, alguém de mente aberta e profissional como Nina aconselhou que o meu relacionamento com Rachel não fosse a público enquanto ela não tivesse uma carreira estável e amadurecida. Ela basicamente disse o mesmo que Josh, mas com argumentos melhores e de forma mais polida. Rachel estava entrando numa indústria engessada e embrutecida pela imagem e seria atirada a um mundo homofóbico, onde a privacidade é reduzida a quase nada. Se fosse ficar apenas na Broadway, tudo bem. Mas Rachel estava rapidamente sendo fisgada pela televisão e já recebia roteiros de cinema para ser analisados. Nina disse, inclusive, que se a carreira da minha mulher fosse forte para a direção das telas, que deveríamos o mais rápido possível providenciar romances promocionais e não descartar a Califórnia. Nina foi realista. E isso doeu.

Embora já soubesse, foi difícil chegar de limusine em frente ao tapete vermelho e ver Rachel tão linda indo de mãos dadas com a irmã dela em direção às câmeras e aos fotógrafos enquanto eu, Shelby e Juan passamos rápido pelo local e logo fomos para dentro do teatro onde nos posicionaríamos nos locais indicados pela organização para os acompanhantes e convidados dos nominados. Rachel tinha a opção de entrar sozinha, mas ela estava nervosa demais. A imprensa já havia contado a história dela e a relação estreita com Santana: de como a irmã 29 minutos mais velha abriu mão de uma oportunidade no teatro para trabalhar como recepcionista e, assim, conseguir sustentar a todos no primeiro ano em Nova York. Depois, Rachel já vinha sendo anunciada como parte do elenco da nova minissérie da HBO, "Slings And Arrows"_,_ com produção de ninguém menos que Robert Zemeckis. Havia especulações de que Rachel também pudesse pegar o papel-título na nova montagem de "Gigi", o que, de fato, ela estava sendo considerada, embora nada fosse certo. Ela ainda teria de fazer audições. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que iria acontecer. Conhecia minha mulher e antes mesmo de ela querer tentar carreira no cinema ou na televisão, ela teria de fazer o seu grande papel na Broadway primeiro. Isso era a prioridade dela nos planos profissionais.

"Estou nervosa" – Shelby esfregou as mãos – "Eu ensaiei milhares de vezes um discurso de aceitação a um Tony... mas é a minha filha com chances reais de fazer isso".

"Por quanto tempo será que ela e Santana vão ter de passar pelo tapete vermelho?" – Juan não estava tão deslumbrado com o evento.

"Rachel e Andrew Lincoln vão ser apresentados por Robert Zemeckis para começar a promover 'Slings And Arrows'" – respondi.

Um piloto de 15 minutos, apenas para apresentação do projeto, já tinha sido gravado e foi dirigido pelo próprio Robert Zemeckis. No meio da semana ficamos sabendo que a produção dos seis episódios foi autorizada pela HBO. A estréia seria no final de outubro, mas as gravações começariam na próxima semana. Seria um mês de trabalho intenso para Rachel.

Os atores famosos começaram a chegar aos seus respectivos acentos e não demorou muito até Santana chegar até nós, mas uma das dezenas de coordenadoras a puxou.

"Quem é você mesmo?"

"Irmã de Rachel Berry-Lopez".

"A acompanhante dela, certo? Seu lugar é mais para o corredor duas fileiras à frente imediatamente ao lado da sua irmã".

Santana me pareceu irritada enquanto a coordenadora de cerimonial praticamente a empurrava em direção ao local correto. Rachel chegou não muito depois e acenou antes de se posicionar na poltrona ao lado. À direita de Santana estava Lincoln e a esposa. Ele não estava concorrendo a nada mesmo, mas era um ator formado no teatro britânico. Tom Hanks foi posicionado na fileira à frente ao lado da esposa e de Robert Zemeckis. O diretor e o ator trabalharam juntos em "Forrest Gump" e iriam repetir a parceria em um novo filme já em fase de pós-produção. Era interessante de se ver a dinâmica dessas coisas de promoção de um produto de dramaturgia em grande escala. Logo a cerimônia teve início e de tempos em tempos Rachel olhava para trás nos procurando. Às vezes fazia um de nossos sinais discretos para fazer um "comentário". Como no momento em que Catherine Zeta-Jones ficou ao lado de Tom Hanks para apresentar uma das atrações musicais. Rachel levou a mão na testa como se fosse "desmaiar de emoção".

Então chegou o momento da categoria dela: Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante em Musical: Jane Stolz. Minha Rachel não venceu e eu fileiras atrás sem poder dar um abraço de consolo. O resto da cerimônia perdeu toda a graça. E ainda tinha a festa. Nina acompanhou Rachel junto com outras pessoas envolvidas na minissérie em apresentações e publicidade. Aqueles eventos eram perfeitos para fazer rostos novatos como o dela ficarem mais conhecidos. Eu também aproveitei para fazer alguns contatos. Apesar de ter conseguido um emprego temporário na produção do documentário "Nos passos de Bob Dylan" sobre as antigas casas de show que realizaram as primeiras apresentações do movimento folk em Nova York nos anos 1960, era importante também fazer o meu rosto ficar conhecido. Santana, no final, foi quem mais se divertiu. Ela não tinha interesses ali e encheu um molesquine com autógrafos. Shelby e Juan foram embora pouco depois do fim da cerimônia.

Rachel bebeu mais do que estava habituada e me agarrou assim que entramos na limusine, sem se importar com Santana bem à nossa frente.

"Não dá para esperar chegar ao quarto?" – minha cunhada reclamou... feio.

"Fecha o olho, Santy" – Rachel disse entre risadinhas. Definitivamente ela estava de pileque.

Eu, como a única pessoa sóbria ali, tinha a minha responsabilidade de manter os impulsos da minha mulher controlados. Se estivéssemos a sós, não pensaria duas vezes em clamar por Rachel ali mesmo. Mas, para mim, saber que Santana estava olhando era algo para fazer o estômago ficar revirado. Assim, levei Rachel em banho-maria até chegarmos em casa. Tomei algumas notas mentais: da próxima vez pediria para Rachel escolher um modelo que tivesse menos pano. Era um vestido azul marinho tomara que caia maravilhoso, mas dificultava um monte chegar até o meu alvo.

...

Incrível, mas nós seis nunca estivemos juntos no Central Park. Eu mesma visitava o espaço menos do que gostaria. É relaxante desfrutar um piquenique numa tarde de paz depois da loucura que foi a premiação do Tony. Meu pai e Shelby fizeram questão de comprar quitutes para que todos nós pudéssemos desfrutar de uma tarde de paz e tranqüilidade. Desde que Nina e a equipe dela foi contratada, já não tinha tantos problemas assim com o meu celular, apesar de ter sido forçada a trocar de número devido a quantidade absurda de pessoas que o tinha. Quinn e Beth aproveitaram bem a tarde de sol e ficaram correndo de um lado para o outro tentando soltar uma pipa. Tenho a impressão que a pequena Beth era muito mais competente do que a minha namorada em tentar fazer o brinquedo voar. De qualquer forma, as duas estavam se divertindo e eu sabia o quanto isso era importante para Quinn. Fiquei as observando por um tempinho enquanto degustava um delicioso pêssego.

"Sua irmã está respirando?" – Shelby me fez desviar a minha atenção para o corpo que estava deitado ao meu lado com a cabeça no meu colo.

Santana estava babando na minha perna. Literalmente. Estava morta para o mundo. Também pudera: mal dormia mais por causa da micro-empresa que ela precisou abrir para poder fazer o negócio dos panos de prato. Nunca a vi tão determinada em fazer alguma coisa dar certo. Santana estava resolvida. Ela fez um acordo com Quinn, Johnny e Mercedes para montar coleções distintas onde, por esse primeiro contrato, eles só receberiam a porcentagem de venda da peça. Era uma forma de eles se beneficiarem mutuamente: Quinn, Johnny e Mercedes teriam seus nomes e trabalhos em evidência; Santana teria o negócio dela funcionando. Andrew fez uma página muito bonita e funcional. E ela já tinha contratado até a empresa que fazia administração de compras on-line, que era de uma praticidade só. Tanto stress e poucas horas de sono, no primeiro momento que passou longe disso tudo, apagou.

"Ela ainda está viva... por enquanto"

"Eu ainda não acredito que eu vi Lisa Minelli ao vivo recebendo o prêmio especial pela carreira" – meu pai disse com um entusiasmo engraçado. Desses que lembravam até papai quando assistia aos musicais comigo.

"Querido, às vezes o seu lado gay aflora de forma bizarra. Se fosse a Barbra, eu entenderia perfeitamente. Mas a Lisa não faz o meu tipo" – Shelby deu um selinho no meu pai. Ele sorriu meio sem-graça e ficou corado. Achei a cena adorável.

"Meu pai é um charmoso bissexual de sangue latino. É pegar ou largar, senhora Shelby Corcoran".

"Sem riscos, minha querida" – mostrou o anel de noivado – "Esse já está fisgado com o meu charme".

"Sorte sua que Santana está morta pro mundo!" – gargalhei enquanto passei a mão pelo ombro e braço da minha irmã – "Com certeza ela teria uma resposta bem afiada para isso".

"Claro que teria! Ela puxou isso de mim" – e depois colocou um falso sorriso no rosto

"Mamãe! Papai!" – Beth veio gritando – "Quinn quebrou a minha pipa!"

"Ela ficou presa numa árvore" – meu amor chegou com o rosto vermelho e cara de derrotada. Sentou-se ao meu lado com a pipa com o mastro quebrado – "Não consegui tirar de lá inteira".

"Que tal um sorvete para compensar, pulguinha?" – Beth deu um abraço no meu pai e depois o "ajudou" a se levantar para ir atrás do moço que estava vendendo picolé e balões.

"Coitada da minha Quinn. Um gênio da fotografia, mas tão incompetente com meras pipas!" – virei o meu rosto para beijá-la na boca. Era o consolo que eu dava a ela.

"Como está a agenda de vocês para essas férias?" – Shelby nos interrompeu.

"Eu vou trabalhar em um documentário e pode ser que emende com outro trabalho".

"Eu vou gravar o seriado. Acho que Santana vai estar enrolada com a Rock'n'Pano. Por que mãe? Para onde vocês vão viajar neste ano?"

"Seu pai quer ir para a Nova Zelândia na lua de mel. Disse que quer ver praia e gelo ao mesmo tempo..." – Shelby foi interrompida por uma gargalhada vinda do indivíduo que estava com a cabeça no meu colo. Ela não estava morta para o mundo?

"Seria formidável se Rachel pudesse ir" – Santana abriu os olhos – "Quando é que ela teria a oportunidade de conhecer a tribo dos hobbits? Não é todo dia que você encontra seres da mesma espécie... ai!" – dei um tapa nas costas dela. Forte. Ela se levantou daquele jeito, apertando um olho em sinal de que teria volta.

Beth voltou com a metade do rosto melecado de picolé. Assim que viu Santana desperta, correu para pular no colo dela, sujando a roupa das duas no processo. Talvez o cabelo. Beth era o único ser vivo que podia fazer isso com ela. Imagine se eu derramasse uma gota de qualquer coisa que fosse numa roupa de Santana? Ela me mataria.

Depois do nosso piquenique no Central Park, levamos nossos pais a passarem o resto da tarde em nosso apartamento. Nossos encontros estavam ficando tão raros que era saudável aproveitarmos todos os momentos que tínhamos juntos. Santana quis mostrar aos nossos pais o site da nova empresa, mas meu pai fechou o computador e disse que veria com toda a calma... em Lima. Naquele momento ele só queria aproveitar um bom momento com as filhas sem se preocupar com trabalho. Nós dois acabamos indo para a cozinha preparando o jantar enquanto ficamos por ali perto ouvindo boas histórias. Shelby tinha as melhores, mas Quinn não ficava muito atrás. As confusões que ela se metia com a fotografia eram hilárias.

Teve uma vez que ela recebeu uma proposta para uma série de fotografias chamada "porto-porto" para um sujeito chamado Kelly Johnson. O dinheiro era excelente. No e-mail não tinha muitas explicações, mas o que ela entendeu é que deveria fazer uma série de fotografias com modelos no Porto Elizabeth, logo ali em Nova Jersey. Eles entraram em contato por telefone e fecharam o negócio. Quando foi no dia combinado, Quinn descobriu que o Kelly era um travesti que fazia programas na alta sociedade e que a série de fotos que ele tinha proposto era "pornô-porto" com o tal e mais dois atores. Ele tinha visto os trabalhos dela no portfólio da internet, achou incrível e queria fazer uma proposta mais artística e alternativa para o pornô tendo o porto como cenário. Só que quando ele entrou em contato, digitou tudo errado e estabeleceu o mal-entendido. Quinn se desculpou, mas disse que não faria aquele tipo de trabalho. Como não houve pagamento antecipado, desfizeram tudo sem maiores problemas e de forma amigável.

"Cómo son las cosas por aqui?" – meu ai me perguntou quase que de forma confidente – "Su hermana está bien. Quiero Decir, realmente bueno?"

"Ella está tan ocupado com La nueva empresa. Pero no más nievorsa de lo que ya es"

"Tienes que manterne um ojo sobre él. Sobre todo después de este el Sr. Weiz. Hombres poderosos siempre conseguen que lo quieren para o bien o para o mal. " – meu pai estava realmente preocupado. Nós não contamos essa história com todos os detalhes justamente para dar a impressão que não havia nada demais. Mas o doutor Juan Lopez era um homem muito esperto e vivido. Papai até caía na conversa de Santana, ou na minha, quando era extremamente necessário inventar histórias. Mas meu pai não: sempre foi osso duro de roer. E quando ele dizia que estava preocupado, é porque sentia que algo estava muito errado. Era dele quem puxei meu sexto sentido.

"Essa comida sai ou não sai?" – Santana reclamou falando alto para que pudéssemos escutar da cozinha.

"Arrume os pratos!" – gritei de volta – "Está saindo a melhor salada mexicana que vocês vão experimentar na vida".

Meus pais e Beth (já adormecida) saíram lá de casa com cobranças de mais telefonemas, porque os nossos semanais não eram suficientes. E também com panos de prato da Rock'n'Pano: um deles, com a foto de Quinn, foi expressamente recomendado para chegar até abuela. Assim que eles foram embora, Santana tomou um banho rápido e logo voltou a ficar com a cara no computador, de volta aos negócios. Não ia conseguir convencer minha irmã de dar um tempo, um dia que fosse. Então fiz mais do mesmo: coloquei uma manta ao redor dos ombros dela e um copo de leite em cima da mesa.

"Obrigada, Ray"

Dei um beijo na cabeça dela antes de me recolher para o meu quarto e para os braços de Quinn. Mas qualquer dia desses, eu entupiria aquele copo de leite com sonífero. A hierarquia ainda estava invertida.

...

Meu objetivo não era lucrar ainda. Precisava tornar a minha marca conhecida enquanto tentava zerar os meus custos de produção. Se conseguisse fechar o ano com as contas no "elas por elas", estaria feliz. Se conseguisse ter algum lucro: seria um carnaval. Andrew montou um site espetacular, muito fácil de navegar e ainda espalhou spams. Aquele dork filho de uma mãe era mesmo espetacular com essas coisas. Não por um acaso que ele ainda estava comigo, apesar de não ser muito bom na cama. E ainda tinham as três coleções. Quinn fez questão de selecionar as dez fotos que virariam estampas. Aquela loira arrogante tem mesmo boa percepção para a coisa. A minha foto favorita era de uma paisagem tirada da Estátua da Liberdade. Quinn me convenceu em não usá-la por ser comum. Em vez disso, pegou uma foto de uma cena de rua no Bronx (onde tivemos o cuidado de não colocar feições nas pessoas para evitar problemas) em uma disposição meio inclinada. Fazia quatro dias que as vendas estavam abertas, e essa foto em questão era a mais vendida. Já foram 17 unidades dela em 10 que compunha a coleção da minha cunhada.

Mercedes também fez quatro peças geniais. A faculdade a ensinou a refinar o estilo street vulgar. As peças dela, que foram batizadas de "coleção Chicago Hits", por Mercedes Jones, eram de desenhos e formas inspirados na cidade que ela morava junto com meu primo Júlio. Foi um saco negociar com ela, porque Mercedes quer ter controle absoluto sobre tudo que envolve o nome dela. Não a culpo, mas tem momentos que ou você assina logo essa merda de contrato ou vai se lascar. Interessante é que só quando eu mandei ela ir para o diabo que a carregue foi que ela assinou a porra do contrato comigo para as quatro peças.

Johnny fez uma coleção de seis peças com desenhos de tatuagens tribais diagramadas com as pequenas poesias psicodélicas que ele escrevia. Foi fácil explicar os termos do contrato a ele e fazê-lo assinar. Difícil foi resistir àquela boca e àqueles olhos verdes. Eu não queria demonstrar meu interesse pouco fraternal, mas estava ficando cada vez mais complicado me segurar. Johnny era um sujeito desligado e me via como uma irmã mais nova. Quebrar essas visões nele não era uma coisa simples. Aos poucos eu insistia, tentava jogar uma insinuação aqui e acolá. Mas ele parecia viver no mundo da lua!

Então a minha Rock'n'Pano começou. A empresa estava toda legalizada, com contas, contratos, tudo certinho. Não havia como me derrubar pelos meios legais. Mas eu estava enfrentando alguns problemas. Não conseguia, por exemplo, vender as coleções para as lojas de presentes, como havia planejado inicialmente. Também não conseguia ser recebida por alguns empresários da cidade: os mais respeitáveis, pelo menos. Tinha sim audiências com esses empresários mequetrefes que não agregariam valor algum para a minha empresa, mas que, de qualquer forma, encomendaram algumas unidades. Vendas são vendas!

Sabia quem estava colocando esses entraves. A barreira também poderia ser chamada de Caleb Weiz. Tomei a decisão de não assumir empresa alguma e mandei uma carta agradecendo pelos anos de ajuda, mas que agora poderíamos pagar o aluguel integralmente. Também mandei um plano para devolver todo o dinheiro. Foi quando os boicotes começaram. Eu pedi um horário para conversar de forma civilizada, assim de empresário para empresário, ele não me recebeu. Não sabia o que ele estava armando, mas se ele pretendia esperar até que eu o procurasse andando de joelhos pedindo perdão por ter virado minhas costas, ah, que ele não prendesse a respiração. Eu era Santana "freaking" Berry-Lopez e ele que beijasse a minha bunda!

"Santy..." – Rachel veio até o escritório com cara de assustada – "Tem um senhor do lado de fora. Disse que é advogado e que precisa conversar conosco".

Salvei os meus trabalhos e fui com Rachel atender o tal vampiro. Odiava o tipo, mas ele era necessário dentro do mundo dos negócios. O advogado de zaide foi quem me assessorou na abertura da empresa e na hora de fazer todos os contratos. O sujeito que estava a nossa porta era alto e com porte atlético. Não devia ter mais do que 30 anos.

"Rachel e Santana Berry-Lopez, correto?" – acenamos positivo – "Estou aqui como representante do senhor Caleb Weiz. Ele quer conversar com as duas a respeito do documento assinado por vocês sobre abrir mão da herança e pediu que eu viesse pessoalmente marcar esse encontro".

"Não vamos mudar de idéia" – Rachel falou firme. Fiquei orgulhosa.

"O meu cliente quer ter a chance de discutir essa questão diretamente com as senhoritas" – bom, eu precisava falar com esse judeu velho – "Amanhã às três da tarde?"

"Estarei lá!"

"Santana!" – Rachel protestou.

"Ele está bloqueando meus contatos, Rachel! Se é essa a minha chance de tirar algumas satisfações, então vou aproveitar. Confirme tudo, Jeeves. E diga para o senhor Weiz não se esquecer do amendoim torrado e salgado".

"O quê?" – Rachel me olhou estranho depois que o advogado acenou e deixou a nossa porta.

"Amendoim salgado é melhor do que aquelas sementes de abóbora que você gosta tanto de comer".

Agradecemos a presença o advogado e logo ele saiu. Tinha razão nenhuma para oferecer café ao tipo ou desejar que ele ficasse por mais tempo.

"Por que você vai encontrar com esse homem?" – Rachel estava preocupada.

"Porque a gente aplicou um golpe ao renunciar à herança e ele revidou: bloqueando os meus contatos com os demais empresários. Isso foi só um aviso. Eu não quis fazer grande coisa em frente daquele capacho bonitão, mas aí vem bomba, Ray. Nesse caso, é melhor enfrentar o impacto com alguma proteção. Uma coisa eu te garanto: mal ele não vai me fazer".

"Quem te garante?"

"Bubbee disse que eu deveria confiar mais nos meus instintos. É o que estou fazendo. A questão é: você confia em mim?"

"Claro!"

"Ótimo. Mas se eu não voltar para casa ou ligar até às cinco horas..."

"Santana!" – sorri para a minha irmã e a abracei para tranqüilizá-la. Mas por dentro, estava muito preocupada.


	30. Muito barulho por nada

**MUITO BARULHO POR NADA**

"Você não deveria ter vindo aqui" – Santana reclamou – "devia ter ficado em casa estudando esse seu papel do seriado".

"Primeiro: NÓS não deveríamos ter vindo aqui SEM um ADVOGADO. Segundo: meu workshop só começa no final da semana e meu papel já está muito bem estudo, obrigada por sua preocupação. Terceiro: você está em péssima forma: não come direito, não dorme direito, não pensa direito. Emagreceu a olhos vistos... De jeito nenhum que eu iria deixar você enfrentar esse Don Vitor Corleone sozinha. Quarto: esse assunto diz respeito a nós duas..."

"Por favor. Diga que não existe um quinto item!" – Santana me interrompeu.

"Eu tenho uma lista!"

"Claro que tem" – ela revirou os olhos.

Entramos na ante-sala do escritório do senhor Weiz. Não o via há mais de um mês, desde o jantar que antecedeu o fatídico dia em que ele deu um tapa no rosto de Santana e despejou em cima dela segredos de família que deveriam permanecer ocultos. Eu não saberia como iria reagir ao vê-lo. A imagem que eu tinha dele de um avô substituto rapidamente se transformou para um de mafioso violento. Sim, eu passei a ter medo dele e, principalmente, passei a temer por Santana. Não que ele fosse fazer uma estupidez, claro, mas o estado de Santana era de dar pena após um mês se matando de trabalhar para fazer a Rock'n'Pano dar certo. Zaide também ajudou muito, uma vez que tudo está sendo confeccionado nas fábricas Berry. Essa parte foi uma tranqüilidade, mas as barreiras que Santana teve de superar foram cruéis. Uma licença obtida em uma hora nos casos "normais, levava três, quatro dias de burocracia comprada. Mas ela conseguiu se livrar de quase todos: o boicote com os outros empresários ainda estava firme. Santana me explicou que isso limitava a ação dela. Era uma redução de quase 70% do poder de demanda que era prejudicado, mas que ela estava estudando caminhos alternativos.

"Oi Cho" – Santana cumprimentou a secretária com uma surpreendente simpatia. A mulher era asiática e parecia estar em seus 40 anos – "O chefe está me esperando?"

"Diria que sim" – ela olhou com curiosidade em minha direção – "Você deve ser Rachel! Eu só te conhecia por uma foto no celular da sua irmã".

"Sim... Rachel Berry-Lopez" – a cumprimentei. Ela sorriu rapidamente e voltou a atenção para Santana mais uma vez.

"Vou anunciar a chegada das duas" – e depois inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre a mesa e sussurrou – "Tenham cautela. O humor dele está horrível e um dos advogados está lá dentro. Ouvi dizer que o senhor White está cuidando especialmente do caso de vocês, seja lá o que for".

Acabei sentindo alguma simpatia pela secretária. Santana sempre falava boas coisas da senhora Cho. Bom que pude comprovar que ela estava certa. A moça tinha lá uma simpatia. Entramos no escritório em seguida. Era a minha primeira vez ali dentro. Imaginava que fosse enorme e bem decorado. Nesse ponto, não fiquei decepcionada. Senhor Weiz estava sentado na poltrona atrás da mesa dele enquanto o advogado – o mesmo que veio nos visitar – estava em uma das cadeiras em frente. O empregado se levantou assim que me viu e pegou uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa de reuniões que tinha ali para que eu e Santana pudéssemos nos acomodar. Olhei para a minha irmã, e ela estava visivelmente tensa, com o maxilar pressionado e os olhos fixos no velho homem.

"Já era tempo de nos encontrarmos, senhor Caleb Weiz, depois de tantas recusas em me receber" – Santana disse firme, sem hesitar.

"Como a senhorita deve estar ciente, eu passei por uma cirurgia delicada e não estava disponível" – Santana me falou a respeito. A primeira recusa que recebeu foi justo no hospital. Apesar de tudo, minha irmã ainda é um ser humano com toda a capacidade de se comover – "Mas eu não quero ocupar o tempo das senhoritas, então vamos direto ao assunto. Eu recebi na semana passada um documento registrado assinado pelas duas onde dizia que abririam mão de qualquer benefício que poderiam vir a receber em testamento. Eu gostaria que reconsiderassem. As duas são a única família que me restou. As circunstâncias que isso foi exposto não invalidam a minha vontade em deixar alguns bens materiais para o conforto de ambas".

"O senhor tem formas estranhas de demonstrar consideração" – Santana disparou – "Depois de tantos boicotes que recebi e tive de superar ao longo do mês".

"O que te faz pensar que meu cliente é responsável por isso? Tem provas?" – o advogado entrou na conversa.

"Ah, por favor, não me veja com papinho de tribunal!" – Santana levantou a voz. Era hora de eu intermediar.

"O que Santana quer dizer..." – disse baixando o tom – "é que as barreiras encontradas para licenciar a microempresa foram desproporcionais. Tantas que até mesmo o advogado que acompanhou a minha irmã, além de alguns professores da Universidade de Columbia, estranharam os entraves. Foram unânimes em dizer que existia um poder por trás impondo dificuldades. Inclusive em negócios diretos. Não digo que foi o senhor em pessoa, mas não foi possível imaginar outro alguém que tivesse interesse direto neste negócio em específico ou em minha irmã".

"Por isso enviaram a cartinha?" – senhor Weiz falou com certo despeito. Comecei a entender porque Santana chegava em casa tão estressada depois desses encontros com ele.

"Não, senhor! O motivo da carta é que não nos sentíamos à vontade em receber qualquer benefício material vindo do senhor por consideração ao nosso avô Joel Berry. É isso que somos: Berry, não importa o sangue" – respondi com seriedade.

"A melhor coisa que o senhor fez pelo meu pai e minha avó foi rejeitá-los" – Santana disparou – "Quanto a isso, eu só tenho a agradecer. Assim a lembrança que tenho do meu pai é ele no meio de uma família feliz, que o amava incondicionalmente. Um homem realizado por dar aulas, por mexer com terra e por estudar reflorestamentos, mesmo que isso não o transformasse num homem rico. Imagine se fosse o contrário? Um empresário sem vocação ao lado de um pai carrasco e ditador. Não mesmo..."

"Santana!" – vendo o jeito que o senhor Weiz estava ficando vermelho. Mas ela não iria me escutar.

"Você é uma hipócrita Santana. Fala de amor incondicional, de liberdade, mas Joel te forçou a seguir essa carreira. A única coisa que fiz foi reconhecer que você tem talento para fazer mais do que administrar pequenas fábricas em Cleveland".

"Meu avô sabia que eu tinha vocação. A gente sempre se comunicou por números. Sim, zaide me pressionou, mas foi a melhor coisa que ele me fez. Era uma adolescente estúpida de 17 anos que estava disposta a viver de um casamento com um homem rico, não do meu esforço. O senhor também me pressionou. A diferença é que zaide fez por amor e sabe que existem limites até porque eu sou um ser humanos de apenas 20 anos. Enquanto o senhor age como uma merda de um mafioso que está desesperado por um herdeiro para não deixar sua grana cair nas mãos do governo federal e de um bando de acionistas sanguessugas".

"O que a minha irmã quer dizer, senhor Weiz" – tive de ponderar mais uma vez – "É que nós agradecemos por todo o suporte que o senhor nos deu. Gostaríamos de poder retribuir de alguma forma, mas não desta maneira".

"Seus argumentos são razoáveis, Rachel. Uma vergonha eu não ter dado o crédito que lhe é devido" – Senhor Weiz cruzou os dedos das mãos em sinal de reflexão. Pelo menos foi assim que interpretei – "Podemos fazer um trato. Está disposta a ouvir?"

"Não!" – disse Santana.

"Sim!" – eu respondi ao mesmo tempo.

"Anulem o documento. Meu advogado vai orientá-las em como proceder. Não vou exigir nada em troca. Sou um velho rancoroso, Rachel, e estou no fim da vida. O que eu fiz com o seu pai e sua avó foi imperdoável. O que fiz com Santana foi terrível, mas essa é a minha chance de reparar. Verdade que a princípio eu queria um discípulo. Não mais".

"Ah, por favor. Ele só está sendo manipulativo como sempre foi! Não caia no papo dele, Rachel".

"O senhor poderia nos dar alguns dias para pensar?" – ignorei minha irmã.

"Claro. Pegue o seu tempo"

Saímos de lá com Santana nada feliz. Não tenho culpa que ela estava sendo irracional. Senhor Weiz pode até ter culpa, mas ele não admitiu em nenhum momento estar por trás dos boicotes. O que ele se desculpou foi pela maneira que tratou Santana durante esse tempo e mais nada. Então, nada mais racional, do que dar o benefício da dúvida. Quanto a aceitar ou não cancelar o documento, bom, isso teríamos de pensar com cuidado.

Comemos um lanche fora de casa. Quinn estava em uma reunião com o pessoal do documentário e não tinha idéia de que horas chegaria em casa. Então, era só Santana e eu.

"Vamos ao cinema? Faz um século que não vamos ao cinema juntas" – disse para quebrar o gelo.

"Tenho trabalho a fazer".

"A Rock'n'Pano não vai desmoronar se você tirar uma tarde de folga".

"Não... mas eu poderia perder algumas oportunidades numa única tarde".

"Santy! Um filme! E você precisa esfriar a cabeça. Depois está passando aquela comédia romântica com a Dakota Fanning".

"E daí?"

"Eu acho divertido quando você diz que ela é uma alien e que transaria com ela só para ficar grávida e provar a sua teoria" – Santana era super fã da Dakota Fanning. Só não dava o braço a torcer porque ela dizia que ter uma queda por celebridade era a coisa mais brega do mundo.

Ela concordou, o que foi uma surpresa porque me olhou de um jeito como se quisesse me jogar dentro da lata de lixo. Chegamos 20 minutos antes da sessão na série de salas que existia ali por perto, no setor financeiro de Manhattan. O filme era um lixo. A direção era frouxa, o roteiro era óbvio e as atuações eram automáticas. Mesmo assim, aquilo era um sucesso de bilheteria por causa do apelo do elenco. Claro que Santana me xingou por arrastá-la para ver "aquela droga sem lógica", palavras dela. Voltamos para casa já no da noite. Agora a minha missão em cuidar da minha irmã por um dia implicava em fazê-la dormir pelo menos uma noite inteira.

"Por que você não vai tomar um banho?" – disse a impedindo de abrir o computador.

"Preciso checar os e-mails e ver há encomendas".

"Você checa isso amanhã. Hoje você já ficou estressada o suficiente".

"Ray..."

"Banho!" – fiz a minha melhor expressão homicida.

Ela suspirou derrotada e obedeceu. Enquanto isso, preparei um suco de laranja com sonífero. Conhecendo Santana, ela ia acordar de madrugada para trabalhar. Era um mal necessário visando um bem maior. Ela saiu do banheiro como sempre com um roupão. Raramente se trocava dentro do banheiro, como era o hábito de Quinn, mesmo a gente ocupando a suíte do apartamento.

"Pronto!" – estava vestida com uma camisola. O verão estava próximo, mas Nova York já estava quente àquela época do ano – "Satisfeita?"

"Cama!" – apontei para o quarto.

"Você não está exagerando?"

"Não, Santy! Se você não se cuida por um dia, pelo menos faça isso por mim... ou pelo nosso pai... ou por Shelby..."

"Ok..."

Entrei no quarto dela e deitei ao lado, entregando o suco no processo. Ela experimentou um pouco.

"Está bom, mas não estou com vontade".

"Você precisa forrar melhor o seu estômago" – a cutuquei bem na barriga e não deixei escapar a expressão de dor. Meu pai era médico e eu era viciada em seriados sobre o assunto. Sabia que estômago sensível e dor eram indicativos de gastrite ou, pior, de uma úlcera – "Há quanto tempo você está sentindo dor no estômago?"

"Eu não sinto dor!"

"Mentira!" – eu apertei de novo a região do estômago e novamente a careta de dor – "Santy, deita direito" – levantei a camisola até revelar o abdômen e então pressionei a região igual como o meu pai fazia com a gente. Santana não conseguiu fingir e deixou até escapar um murmuro de dor – "Precisa marcar com um gastrologista urgente! Você, nervosa e estressada como já é, e ainda com uma gastrite? Combinação perigosa! É por isso que você não tem se alimentado direito? Por que dói?" – Santana me olhou derrotada e acenou positivo.

"Não queria te preocupar, ok! Nós duas já temos problemas demais".

"Mas nada é mais importante do que a saúde da gente. E você se negligencia demais nesse aspecto".

"Eu não sou hipocondríaca como você".

"Eu tomo vitaminas controladas por um médico responsável indicado pelo nosso pai, não remédios! E você sabe que eu raramente adoeço".

"Tá, que seja... amanhã a gente resolve".

"Toma o resto do suco primeiro... e não tem discussão".

Só fiquei satisfeita quando vi o copo vazio. Era a certeza que tinha que minha irmã dormiria a noite inteira. Enquanto ela se ajeitava na cama, peguei uma manta fina no armário. Os dias estavam quentes, mas à noite ainda fazia um frio discreto. E Santana tinha mania de dormir com a janela parcialmente aberta.

"Ray... obrigada".

"Irmãs também são para essas coisas..." – me inclinei e dei um selinho de boa noite em Santana.

Quando me virei para sair da cama, levei um susto ao ver Quinn na porta do quarto. Ela tinha a sobrancelha erguida, daquele jeito que fazia quando ela estava levemente enciumada. Aprendi com o tempo a não levar isso tão à sério.

"Boa noite, amor" – outro selinho, desta vez em Quinn, e fui para a cozinha levar as poucas louças sujas. Quinn me seguiu, o que eu já esperava – "Como foi a reunião?"

"Um saco. A produtora é do tipo metódica/paranóica com orçamento enquanto o diretor não está muito aí. Pelo menos eles foram capazes de estabelecer o cronograma de trabalho. Vai ser o meu primeiro como titular na direção de fotografia, então serei paciente para fazer bem" – Quinn pegou o pano de prato, um comum mesmo, e começou a me ajudar – "E o encontro com o senhor Weiz?"

"Foi razoável. Teremos alguns dias para pensar se a gente cancela ou não o documento. Santana é que quase colocou tudo a perder com o jeito estourado dela. E para piorar, é possível que ela esteja com uma gastrite. Por isso que ela está se alimentando tão mal. Está sentindo dor".

"Não imaginei que pudesse ser isso".

Olhei para Quinn com o cabelo repicado em um corte bonito, a jaqueta jeans que ela gostava de usar por cima do vestido. Minha namorada conseguia ser ridiculamente linda com tão pouco. Às vezes me pegava admirada como uma garota como ela podia ficar com alguém como eu. Não resisti e a beijei com paixão.

"Já tomou banho?" – Quinn perguntou ainda abraçada a mim.

"Não!"

"Que tal uma chuveirada a dois?"

"Ótima idéia"

...

Uma diferença monumental de um documentário em relação a um filme de ficção: a equipe é muito menor. As coisas precisam ser tratadas com mais objetividade também. Um projeto como esses geralmente demoram anos e anos para se concretizar. O diretor e o produtor costumam fazer primeiro uma pesquisa completa sobre o assunto, então é preciso vender a idéia para se conseguir algum dinheiro e filmar. Não é fácil encontrar alguém que financie um gênero que não dá lucro. Os documentaristas são movidos pela paixão, basicamente, e o mercado de DVDs. No caso de Lewis Gore, o diretor, ele passou sete anos desenvolvendo esse projeto sobre o folk de Nova York. Isso vai desde a idéia inicial, conseguir uma produtora e o levante de dinheiro. A parte das filmagens e entrevistas costuma ser a mais rápida, até porque o dinheiro já está na mão. Nossa equipe é formada por 11 pessoas, fora aqueles que serão responsáveis pela pós-produção. Num filme normal, o número de pessoas envolvidas é o triplo num filme independente de orçamento barato.

Lewis Gore é um personagem interessante. Se você perguntar a ele se existe deus, vai responder: "Mas é claro! Só que ele prefere ser chamado de Bob Dylan". Obviamente Nossa Senhora é a Joan Baez. Acho que a vovó Lopez ia adorar ter uma conversa com ele. Os dois são as pessoas mais pró-Cuba que eu tive o prazer em conhecer. Lewis me encontrou depois de uma recomendação de Roger, meu antigo chefe. Apesar de ter me demitido por causa de Rachel (e não me arrependo), deixei uma marca na produtora e esse é um dos bons frutos que colhi.

Discutimos cronogramas durante o dia inteiro. No total serão 45 dias de trabalho do qual vou receber 15 mil dólares pelos meus honorários. A produção não tinha muito dinheiro para pagar os profissionais técnicos, mas o projeto era muito bom e era o meu debut como diretora de fotografia em um longa-metragem. Nada mal para alguém como eu, mas isso já não se compara com os 150 mil que Rachel vai receber para filmar os seis episódios de "Slings And Arrows". As filmagens do documentário começariam no início da próxima semana com a entrevista do deus. Depois haveria uma pausa de uma semana, então voltaríamos a nos encontrar para ter a sequência de trabalho em dias corridos. Questão de agenda dos entrevistados. Ainda durante a reunião, recebi uma mensagem de Rachel. Disse que estava indo ao cinema com Santana e que as duas jantaram fora de casa. Sinal de que eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Na saída dos trabalhos Monica, uma das assistentes de produção, me convidou para jantar. Aceitei.

"O que achou da equipe? Foi a primeira vez que todos se reuniram" – ela perguntou.

"Acho que todos estão muito apaixonados pelo projeto. Isso vai fazer todo o diferencial" – ela soltou uma gargalhada.

"Ouvi dizer que você era muito reservada e ponderada com suas observações, Fabray. Nunca imaginei que fosse tanto".

"Eu apenas procuro fazer o meu trabalho, em primeiro lugar. Nada além. Não sou tão fechada quanto aparento" – sorri sem jeito.

"Então conte alguma coisa da sua vida!"

"Não há muito que contar. Vim de uma cidade pequena de Ohio para estudar em Nova York. No próximo semestre serei Junior no curso de Cinema e Produção da NYU..."

"E esse anel no seu dedo? Sinal de que há alguém especial na sua vida?"

"Sim, existe".

"O sortudo tem nome?"

"A sortuda sou eu... Rachel é o nome dela".

"Oh, eu não sabia que você era gay".

"Eu não ergo bandeiras do arco-íris, não sou militante de causas políticas e muito menos vou a paradas de orgulho gay ou em boates, mas sim... eu sou gay. Isso não é um segredo, eu só não saio anunciado para quem quiser ouvir".

"Está vendo... reservada!"

Monica foi uma boa companhia no jantar. Deixou a impressão de que trabalharíamos bem em conjunto. Ela também me contou algumas coisas sobre ela. É natural de Nova Jersey e os pais moram por lá. Veio morar sozinha em Manhattan aos 21 anos depois que largou a faculdade de Jornalismo. O plano era passar seis meses afastada até descobrir o que queria de verdade. Conseguiu algumas oportunidades e ficou. Ela tinha 25 anos e morava sozinha num quarto/sala. Não falou de amores, mas deixou claro que também era gay e até tentou jogar algum charme que eu prontamente ignorei. O assunto, definitivamente, não me interessava. Dividimos as despesas do jantar e finalmente peguei o táxi para casa.

Abri a porta em silêncio. Mais por estar cansada do que qualquer outra razão. O apartamento estava quieto e pude ouvir a voz baixinha de Rachel sem conseguir entender direito do que se tratava. Parei na porta do quarto de Santana e flagrei a minha mulher se inclinando por cima da irmã dela para dar um beijo na boca. Por um instante o sangue subiu, mas me controlei. Eu não entendia essa necessidade de uma ficar dando selinho na outra. Elas eram irmãs, por favor! Eu nunca dei selinhos em Frannie. Rachel notou a minha presença e veio em minha direção. Considerando que era o único caminho que poderia seguir, já que estava na porta do quarto. Ela me deu um selinho com gosto de Santana e seguiu para a cozinha com um copo na mão. Dei boa noite a minha cunhada, que me respondeu com um resmungo, antes de seguir a minha mulher. Não havia muitas louças sujas, mas o escorredor estava cheio. Então comecei a secar e guardar enquanto conversamos rapidamente. Quando Rachel acabou de lavar, ela secou as mãos e me olhou de um jeito engraçado. Fui surpreendida por um beijo dos mais gostosos e apaixonados. Meu coração disparou e vi fogos de artifício. Como podia aquela mulher ainda causar tais efeitos em mim depois de todo esse tempo?

"Já tomou banho?" – perguntei abraçada a ela.

"Não!" – me respondeu com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Que tal uma chuveirada a dois?"

"Ótima idéia"

Era em momentos assim, depois de fazer amor com Rachel, quando a olhava tão em paz, que renovavam todas as minhas certezas de que eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida com ela. No outro dia, depois de tomar o café da manhã e ouvi mil e um resmungos de Santana, desci para ir à livraria. Iria ler a biografia de Bob Dylan para me inspirar. Não queria começar a trabalhar e me encontrar com "o deus", segundo Lewis, ignorante da obra dele. No caminho passei em frente a uma joalheria. Olhei pela vitrine e vi um anel de diamantes discreto e muito elegante.

"Bom dia, senhor" – me dirigi ao vendedor – "Estou interessada em um anel de noivado" – ele me olhou esquisito. Raramente uma mulher compra anel de noivado, a não ser que fosse por uma razão diferenciada ou por ser... gay.

"Nós temos algumas belas opções aqui, senhorita" – mostrou uma série deles – "Você tem uma preferência?"

"Bom preço..." – senti o meu rosto corar – "elegante e discreto".

O vendedor era bom. Ele pegou uma aliança similar a que vi na vitrine.

"Essa peça é formada por um conjunto de pequenos brilhantes fixados e trabalhados em cima do ouro amarelo revestido por ouro branco. É muito elegante e tem um preço justo. Apenas seis mil dólares".

Era algo que eu poderia arcar com as minhas economias. E Rachel merecia. Até mais.

"Eu vou levar".

Mais um passo foi dado. Agora só teria de encontrar um momento apropriado para fazer o meu pedido oficial.

...

Acordei com a cabeça pesada e com uma leve ardência no meu estômago. Uma que já estava ficando familiarizada. Era dia. Não me lembro a última vez que dormi uma noite toda nesses últimos dois meses. Acho que o meu corpo estava cansado demais. Levantei, escovei os dentes e fui arrastando o meu chinelo até a cozinha. Rachel e Quinn já estavam de pé, o que era bizarro. Eu passei esses últimos tempos acordando primeiro e fazendo o café para todos.

"Bom dia, Santy" – Rachel abriu um sorriso desses que ela dava depois de uma boa trepada com a Quinn. Como aquilo repugnante – "Já preparei o seu café da manhã" – apontou para o copo com uma coisa verde dentro e gelatina com frutas. Eu gostava de gelatina, mas não no café. E aquela coisa verde...

"O que diabos é isso?"

"Suco de couve com um pouquinho de leite só para quebrar um pouco o amargo e dar um gosto bom".

"Esquece... cadê meu café?"

"Nada de café, Santana! Se você estiver mesmo com uma gastrite, a cafeína só vai ferir ainda mais o seu estômago. Couve faz bem... ajuda a curar. E depois isso é receita da abuela".

Abuela era a doutora da medicina alternativa. Ela e papi viviam discutindo sobre eficácia de chás e outras coisas naturais. Papai é que adorava as receitas e concordava com muitas delas. Os dois se davam muito bem. As receitas de abuela incluíam suco de limão com bicarbonato para difícil digestão, chá de olho de goiabeira para cortar diarréia, ameixa preta para prisão de ventre, couve e purê de batata para gastrite, chá de maracujá para insônia, boldo para cortar ressaca, um shot de tequila para aliviar dor de garganta. A primeira vez que tomei um shot de tequila foi sob supervisão de abuela quando eu tinha 12 anos. Eu e Rachel cansamos de tomar chá de erva cidreira para ver se a gente ficava mais calminha quando passávamos o dia na casa dela.

"No voy a tomar esa bazofia!"

"Si usted no bebe, me quedo de pie todo el dia y no voy a dejar trabajar".

"Me dá essa droga!" – admito, o suco de couve não era ruim.

"Se as duas me dão licença, acho que vou sair um instante" – Quinn disse assim que terminou o café dela.

"Você vai voltar para almoçar em casa?"

"Sim... eu sou vou à livraria. Quer alguma coisa?" – perguntou a Rachel.

"Eu quero um capuccino!" – eu disse, atropelando a minha irmã.

"Vai sonhando, Santana!" – Quinn beijou Rachel antes de sair.

Ir à livraria com Quinn era a pior coisa que se poderia fazer. Ela era capaz de passar umas três horas naquele lugar. Eu não tinha paciência, e Rachel também não. A cozinha ficou por minha conta pela manhã. Estava fácil de arrumar. Então pude ir para frente do meu computador trabalhar um pouco. Haviam 27 novos pedidos... 15 dólares cada mais impostos. O frete mais barato saía de graça para residentes de Nova York. Já tinha passado três mil dólares em vendas, menos os 15% que tinha de pagar a Quinn, Mercedes e Johnny. Não era mal para uma empresa nascente, estava perto de conseguir pagar o custo de produção da primeira remessa de panos, mas estava longe de recuperar o investimento inicial. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Tinha de estudar outras formas de fazer o produto chegar até as pessoas. Precisava de um bom projeto de marketing e já tinha me matriculado em duas matérias do assunto no próximo semestre em Columbia. Mas eu não poderia esperar às aulas para me movimentar.

Abri o e-mail da Rock'n'Pano. Alguns Spam, e-mails de clientes com críticas, sugestões e elogios. Eu listava os mais freqüentes e relevantes. E respondia todos eles. Por enquanto, conseguia fazer isso sozinha. Havia o telefone de um empresário querendo conversar. Bom sinal. Tudo que eu precisava era conseguir vendas para pessoas jurídicas. O nome dele era Robson Silva. Nome de brasileiro, pelo visto. O telefone era da Flórida.

"Gostaria de falar com o senhor Silva" – disse já ao telefone.

"_É ele!_"

"Bom dia senhor Silva. Meu nome é Santana Berry-Lopez, sou proprietária da Rock'n'Pano. Recebi um e-mail do senhor querendo conversar comigo".

"_Oh sim, senhora Berry-Lopez. Eu vi o seu site e achei incrível a idéia. Tenho uma loja aqui em Miami e queria saber se poderíamos conversar sobre uma encomenda..._"

"Claro! Eu posso te passar toda a tabela de vendas para pessoas jurídicas. E mesmo que o senhor não concorde com alguns dos planos sugeridos, tenho certeza que podemos negociar uma forma que possa ficar interessante para nós dois..."

Já disse que adorava os brasileiros? Andrew era filho de um e agora Robson Silva. Talvez as nuvens negras estejam começando a se dissipar. Comemorei.

"Posso saber que sorriso é esse no seu rosto?" – Rachel estava estudando roteiros no escritório.

"Ray, as coisas vão dar certo... eu sinto isso!" – passei no escritório para um "high five".

Voltei para o computador. Abri meus e-mails pessoais. Tinha um e-mail da mão da Brittany. Ela mandou uma foto atualizada da Brit com Robert Santana. Os dois estavam adoráveis e o meu sorriso só ficou maior. Um dia eles estariam comigo, isso estava cada vez mais claro. Passei o olho em mais algumas mensagens. Havia uma de Mercedes perguntando como iam os negócios, outra de Shelby, algumas dos meus colegas da Columbia... estranhei ter um e-mail do advogado do senhor Weiz. Havia uma mensagem curta escrita no corpo do texto sobre entrar em contato em breve e um arquivo em anexo. Era um scan de um documento antigo. Uma nota promissória assinada por bubbee de uns 20 anos atrás. O que isso queria dizer?

...

"_Alô_?"

"Alô, bubbee. É Santana".

"_Oi Santana. Quer que eu chame o seu avô?_"

"Não bubbee, eu queria mesmo era falar com a senhora".

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa? Rachel está bem?_"

"Rachel está ótima. Está num workshop para gravar o seriado da HBO".

"_Oh, isso é muito bom... do que você quer conversar?_"

"Bubbee eu recebi uma nota promissória assinada pela senhora. Trata-se de um empréstimo no valor de 20 mil dólares que a senhora pediu a Caleb Weiz há 21 anos. Não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas vindo de quem vem, é um aviso. Eu preciso saber com o que eu estou lidando. Por que o advogado de Weiz me mandaria isso?"

"..."

"Bubbee, por favor! É a minha segurança e de Rachel que pode estar em jogo".

"_Caleb não machucaria vocês duas!_"

"Talvez não, mas é evidente que ele não mede esforços para que a vontade dele seja feita. Se ele não me machucaria, ainda restam papi, Shelby, Quinn... meus amigos. Eu. Preciso. Saber! O que é essa nota promissória de 20 mil dólares? Por que a senhora pediu esse dinheiro emprestado?"

"_Foi por sua causa... e de Rachel..._"

"Como? A gente nem tinha nascido ainda! Quer dizer, pela data Shelby estava grávida..."

"_Hiram e Juan já tinham gasto todas as economias com o tratamento de fertilidade in vitro e pelo pagamento de Shelby. Os valores acertados eram para uma criança apenas, mas dois óvulos vingaram. Quando soube disso nos primeiros exames, Shelby cobrou um novo valor para ceder as duas crianças, ou ela levaria uma consigo. Hiram e Juan já não tinham como conseguir mais dinheiro, o banco recusou mais um empréstimo. A família de Juan já tinha feito a parte dela para ajudar e naquela época, como sabe, Hiram e seu avô não se falavam. Então eu pedi esse dinheiro a Caleb sem que o seu avô soubesse e dei a Hiram. Dessa forma, vocês não seriam separadas_".

Respirei fundo e fiz o melhor para não xingar a minha mãe até a quinta geração, mesmo que eu me incluísse. Procurei me acalmar. Eu já sabia a razão. Precisava descobrir mais coisas.

"_Santana?_"

"Estou bem, bubbee. Só com muita raiva da minha mãe neste momento".

"_Não fique. Shelby era só uma menina da sua idade naquela época. Quando Hiram me contou, eu achei uma loucura eles contratarem uma garota tão jovem, mas disse que Juan tinha caído nas graças de Shelby, que ela era perfeita e geraria filhos lindos. Ele tinha razão nesse ponto_".

"Caiu mesmo nas graças dela... os dois estão de casamento marcado!"

Às vezes era um saco papi ser bissexual. As coisas seriam mais simples. Mesmo casado com um homem naquela época, a outra cabeça dele falou mais alto por uma mulher. Deus que me perdoe, mas às vezes os dois soltavam umas que me fazia pensar que papi traiu papai com Shelby naquela época. Mas quando insinuei isso alguns anos atrás, papi quis me bater no meio de um restaurante. Sabe o que é mais contraditório? É que estava genuinamente feliz por meus pais terem se encontrado e ficado juntos após a morte de papai.

"Bubbee..." – voltei a me concentrar no assunto que interessava: a nota promissória – "Essa dívida de 20 mil dólares foi quitada?"

"_Não... Caleb disse para que não me preocupasse com isso, que era uma forma de ele ajudar Hiram. Você acha que Caleb pode vir cobrar?_"

"Pelo que sei, não mais por forma cartorial. Mas ele pode requerer esse valor na justiça com 21 anos de juros corrigidos. E é causa praticamente ganha".

"..."

"Bubbee, eu fiz os cálculos por alto. Essa dívida estaria hoje em mais de 30 milhões. Isso é a mais da metade do valor das fábricas de zaide ".

"_Você acha... Caleb não faria isso... ele não é tão perverso e baixo_".

"Mas ele mandou o recado... para mim!"

"_Eu... eu... eu vou conversar com Caleb... ele costuma me ouvir..._"

"Bubbee..."

"_Sim, Santana?_"

"Deixa... eu volto a ligar..."

Eu precisava falar com alguém, de um conselho sábio. Uma pessoa que pudesse analisar tudo do lado de fora e poder dar uma opinião bem estruturada. Mas quem? Quinn não era indicada, apesar de ela apoiar nossas decisões. Mike e Johnny? Eles não falavam a língua. Bubbee não sabe o que fazer ou dizer, zaide não pode nem sonhar com isso, papi sabia de algumas coisas, até porque se soubesse de toda a missa já teria vindo a Nova York colocar uma bala entre os olhos de Weiz. Por essa mesmíssima razão não falo com Shelby ou com qualquer um dos Lopez. Foi quando me lembrei do professor Harris. Eu estudei com ele os quatro semestres em Columbia. Quando não era aluna, era monitora das classes dele. Sem falar que ele seria o meu mais provável orientador na minha monografia final. O professor Harris e eu tínhamos as nossas desavenças, e eu o achava muito chato e metódico, mas a gente aprendeu a se tolerar e até a se gostar. Peguei o telefone e rezei para que ele não tivesse viajado.

"_Alô?_"

"Professor Harris?"

"_Sim?_"

"Professor, aqui é Santana. Eu estou com um problema e queria saber se o senhor poderia me receber para uma conversa".

"_Problemas acadêmicos?_"

"Não senhor, pessoais. Mas eu não tenho com quem conversar. Garanto ao senhor que não são problemas desses de jovens... é um bastante sério!"

"_Passe aqui em minha casa. Hoje estou com o dia livre, de qualquer forma_".

Eu tinha o endereço dele. Professor Harris morava em Dyker Heights, no Brooklyn, numa dessas casas de dois andares com cerca viva na frente em rua de classe média. Estive na casa dele durante uma ocasião, quando ele chamou alguns alunos para uma confraternização de fim de ano. Quinn estava em casa lendo livros no nosso escritório. Avisei que ia sair e talvez só voltasse depois do jantar. Peguei o carro e desci para lá. O trânsito não estava de todo ruim para sair de Manhattan e a minha viagem demorou menos que eu previa. Estacionei e bati à porta. O professor Harris me recebeu bem e logo me chamou para tomar um chá com biscoitos. Senhora Harris estava em casa. Ela era uma moça muito digna e educada. Logo que nos serviu o lanche, nos deixou à vontade para conversar. Então respirei fundo e contei toda a história. Terminei por chorar em cima da mesa, o tipo do vexame emocional que eu queria evitar.

"É uma baita história, Santana" – ele disse depois que a senhora Harris me serviu um copo de água com açúcar para me ajudar a acalmar.

"Eu não entendo isso, professor! Não entendo porque Weiz tem essa urgência!"

"Você sabe por que a máfia é um negócio familiar?" – balancei a cabeça negativamente – "porque assim as disputas são minimizadas com a instituição de um herdeiro. Quando não é de sangue, é um aprendiz treinado desde pequeno ou para ser uma ferramenta ou para assumir o legado. Assim também funciona o mundo dos negócios. Weiz é um conhecido executivo não só de Nova York, mas do país. Todos sabem da fama dele de negociador determinado, duro, agressivo. Mas também não é segredo que a saúde de Weiz está frágil. Isso gera especulação para onde vai um patrimônio estimado em 1,5 bilhão. Posso imaginar a pressão que ele deve estar sofrendo de acionistas, de outros executivos, até do governo".

"Se ele me apresentar como herdeira... e minha irmã..."

"Calmaria..."

"E essa promissória? Eu tenho medo de ela ser executada na justiça".

"Santana, eu não sou médium, eu não prevejo o futuro. Minhas análises são baseadas em estudos, em movimentação de mercado. Às vezes esses conhecimentos podem ser aplicados para a vida. Às vezes não. Digo que é um risco. Quem pode apostar se Weiz vai realmente acionar essa arma? Cabe a você pagar para ver. Por outro lado... nem todo mundo tem poder para realmente fazer a diferença, entende? Não estou dizendo que você deve se submeter à vontade de Weiz, mas uma vez que você esteja no comando vai ter em mãos a oportunidade de fazer a diferença. Em poder construir algo bom. Já pensou por esse lado?"

"Não... eu não havia pensado por esse ângulo".

"Pois deveria! Eu não sou o cara que vai dizer o que você deve ou não deve fazer. Sou apenas o seu professor, e como tal aproveito para te dar mais uma lição: saiba analisar todas as possibilidades e caminhe para aquela que julgar melhor dentro dos objetivos que deseja. Te conheço tempo suficiente para entender que você não deseja o poder. Mas você quer vitórias e afirmação. Muitas vezes é preciso ter contato com o poder para conseguir vitórias que possam trazer benefícios ao coletivo e, ao mesmo tempo, proporcionem sua afirmação. Para essas coisas, é preciso muita coragem também".

"Entendi"

Professor Harris foi a minha luz no fim do túnel. Assimilei as palavras dele e então agradeci por ter me recebido e também à hospitalidade da senhora Harris. Era meio da noite quando cheguei em casa. Tínhamos visitas. Estranhei por causa da raridade em que isso acontecia, tirando as presenças de Mike e Johnny. Rachel convidou dois colegas de elenco para o jantar. Rom Tyler era um sujeito não muito alto, de olhos claros, cabelos escuros meio encaracolados estilo professor Schue. Era bonito. Lembro de tê-lo visto numa participação especial da nova série da Mulher Maravilha. Já Amanda Springfield era só uma loira aguada e sem-sal. Rachel nos apresentou, mas eu não estava muito para conversa. Queria Rom e Amanda fora da minha casa porque assim eu poderia conversar à sério com minha irmã. Olhei para Quinn. Ela tinha aquele sorriso forçado no rosto. Também não estava gostando da conversinha e das piadinhas internas dos atores. Foi quando me retirei para o meu quarto.

Trabalhei um pouco na Rock'n'Pano. Vi que as encomendas tinham um número estável. Robson Silva respondeu às propostas. Escolheu uma encomenda com 60 unidades. Foi menos do que eu esperava, mas era um começo. Vendia os panos a 7 dólares para pessoas físicas mais impostos, que era algo muito próximo ao custo de produção. Confirmei o pedido e enviaria a encomenda assim que o pagamento fosse efetuado. Com as vendas do dia, ultrapassei os custos de produção. Agora precisava caminhar para recuperar o investimento inicial, mas isso só aconteceria de verdade em até seis meses. Se não conseguisse rever o dinheiro nesse período, era um forte indicativo que o melhor era fechar as portas.

"Você poderia ser menos antipática com os convidados!" – Rachel invadiu o meu quarto com os braços cruzados e fazendo cara petulante. Não estava com paciência.

"Nós vamos cancelar o documento" – disse na lata para cortar o papo.

"O quê?" – Quinn também invadiu o meu território – "O que aconteceu para você mudar de opinião?"

"Uma nota promissória que hoje vale mais de 30 milhões e algumas reflexões".

"Se importa em explicar?" – Rachel ainda estava com os braços cruzados.

Suspirei fundo. Estava cansada, passava da meia noite e eu só queria tomar uma chuveirada e dormir. Mas isso era uma decisão séria, por isso contei toda a história do que se passou no meu dia. Quanto terminei, estava encostada na cabeceira da minha cama com Rachel deitada ao meu lado e Quinn sentada na poltrona que eu gostava de ficar enquanto mexia no computador no meu quarto, fazendo meus trabalhos acadêmicos ou não.

"Precisa fazer contrapartidas" – disse Quinn – "Tipo, a promissória pela anulação do documento. Aí você destrói essa atrocidade de uma vez por todas".

"Pensei nisso e em algo mais. Não sei se vai dar certo, daí a necessidade de um advogado para nos acompanhar. Penso também em fazê-lo assinar qualquer documento em que eu possa ter algumas garantias. Preciso terminar a minha faculdade, quero ter um prazo para me preocupar apenas com o meu pequeno negócio. Sem falar que eu tenho uma vida social".

"E quanto mais rápido você se estabilizar..." – Rachel me cutucou – "Mais rápido a Brit virá".

"Brit também tem a vida dela, Ray. Filho, namorado, a dança... Mas continuo mantendo a minha palavra: ela só precisa gritar".

...

Estava tão animada com o workshop. Quando o nosso instrutor começou a nos mostrar como deveria ser a nossa postura no palco, apesar de difícil e exigir muito do físico (ainda bem que vou à academia quase todos os dias e quando não, faço yoga em casa), foi refrescante treinar após só ter experiências com uma linguagem pop musical/teatral. Era sempre bom aprender técnicas novas e como tranquei as aulas de artes cênicas, precisava aproveitar bem cada uma dessas oportunidades não apenas por causa do meu papel no seriado, mas para usar em outras oportunidades que podem vir. E ainda não surgiu nada que pudesse ser mais forte e completo que William Shakespeare quando se fala de teatro. Nada!

Trabalharíamos nesses workshops para construir nossos personagens até às vésperas das gravações. Segundo o cronograma, gravaríamos os episódios 2 a 6 em seguida. E depois teríamos de gravar o piloto por questão de agenda do Zemeckis. Era tão excitante ter a oportunidade de trabalhar com um grande diretor pela primeira vez na minha vida, mesmo que fosse um extremamente exigente e perfeccionista. Os meus colegas de elenco também eram ótimos. Lincoln era de uma generosidade extraordinária ao nos ajudar em nossos papéis. Ele era o ator mais gabaritado e experiente entre nós, formado Royal Academy of Dramatic Art e é considerado um ator shakespeariano.

"Rachel, Ofélia é um personagem trágico" – Lincoln dizia – "O noivo diz que ela deveria ir a um convento! Ela é tomada pela amargura e depois por uma aparente loucura. Ela comete suicídio. Pense nisso, pense como seria trágico ser privada do seu amor!"

Então eu me concentrava e tentava me colocar no lugar de Ofélia. E se em vez de Hamlet fosse Quinn? Não, eu não suportaria. Então refiz a cena extravasando meus sentimentos. Fui melhor. Talvez tenha pecado um pouco no tom, mas certamente um progresso. Ganhei um abraço carinhoso do meu companheiro de trabalho mais experiente em reconhecimento do meu esforço. Aliás, nunca me senti tão feliz e à vontade com um elenco quanto aquele. Mas o meu foco não era Ofélia. Meu personagem era Kath, uma jovem atriz idealista que foi contratada pela companhia teatral para fazer a amada de Hamlet. Ela ia viver um romance com Jack, interpretado por Luis Segal. O meu par romântico era um bom ator que também veio do teatro, mas ele segue carreira nos dramas, não nos musicais, como eu.

Mas quem eu mais me identifiquei foi com Simon Summers, Rom Tyler e Amanda Springfield. Simon interpretava Patrick, que faria Romeo e ainda por cima teria um romance paralelo com a personagem de Amanda. Rom seria Sanjay, que era um publicitário picareta e Amanda viveria Sarah, uma atriz obcecada pela personagem Julieta. Como nós éramos os atores mais jovens do elenco, sendo eu a caçula, logo nos aproximamos. Foi algo natural. Almoçamos juntos. Marmitinha com pouca variedade de pratos, ou está achando que vida de ator era glamorosa?

"Eu cheguei a ver "Across The Universe". Te falei?" – Amanda sorriu – "Achei incrível. Que voz você tem, garota!"

"Obrigada. Fazer essa peça foi bem divertido".

"Uma pena que você não ganhou o Tony" – Simon comentou – "Tenho certeza que aquele prêmio ficaria muito bem em você, Lopez!"

"Cuidado, Rachel... ouvi dizer que esse cara aí é o maior pegador" – Rom gargalhou – "Ele adora relacionamentos com as atrizes que contracena".

"Mesmo?" – Amanda franziu a testa e cutucou Rom enquanto eu senti meu rosto corar – "Porque nossos amigos em comum disseram o mesmo de você".

"Então? Pub depois do expediente?" – Simon sugeriu – "Estou afim de um bom whisky 12 anos".

"Não vai dar!" – refutei – "Tenho péssimas experiências com bares e trabalho. Não é uma boa combinação".

"Então que tal um jantar?" – todos concordaram, menos eu.

"Fica para a próxima!"

"Qual é Rachel! Está preocupada com quem? Cê não mora sozinha?" – acenei negativo para Rom.

"Não, seu tapado. Rachel mora com a irmã dela, não é?" – dessa vez acenei positivo, agora para Amanda.

"E com... com..." – deus, às vezes era difícil se revelar – "com a minha namorada".

"Ah, então vamos jantar na casa da Rachel e está fechado! Você e Amanda são as únicas que moram na cidade... então precisam ser boas anfitriãs. Primeiro vamos jantar na sua casa e depois na casa da Amanda e fechou!" – Rom sentenciou.

"Vocês não se importam... que eu tenha uma namorada?" – estava admirada – "Quer dizer, eu vim do teatro que é um ambiente mais liberal e essa é a minha primeira boa experiência na TV..."

"Que nada, Lopez! Você só vai precisar pagar uns subornos para que a gente não revele nada para a imprensa, mas tirando isso está tudo bem" – Rom brincou... espero!

Liguei para Quinn avisando que levaria alguns colegas de trabalho para jantar. Sabia que ela ainda estaria tranqüila, apenas estudando coisas para o documentário. Na última hora, Simon recebeu uma proposta real para ir ao bar que tanto queria, por isso somente Rom e Amanda me acompanharam. Quando Quinn atendeu a porta, pude ver algumas sombras de insegurança no olhar dela. Podia entender porque eu também estava um pouco nervosa. Então dei um leve beijo nos lábios da minha namorada e logo a apresentei aos meus colegas. Reparei que com esse gesto, eu a deixei mais relaxada. Sei que ela ficou chateada porque eu a apresentei como minha "melhor amiga" durante as festas pós-Tony. E Quinn era uma pessoa orgulhosa, muito mais do que eu.

Ela estava preparando um Strogonoff de frango e uma salada de folhas picadas com morangos e molho à escolha. Eu tinha uma coleção de diferentes tipos na geladeira. Pelo menos esse era o tipo do prato rápido de se fazer e que costumava agradar. Enquanto o jantar não era servido, abri uma garrafa de vinho para os convidados.

"O que você faz, Quinn?" – percebi que Amanda estava tentando ser gentil ao trazer minha namorada ainda pouco à vontade para a conversa"

"Sou estudante de Cinema e Produção na NYU..."

"Quinn vai ser uma cineasta maravilhosa. Ela fez um curta-metragem muito bom chamado "A Song For Robert Rodriguez". É só procurar no Youtube... tem muitos acessos, inclusive. Esse filme venceu o júri popular do festival da NYU. E agora ela será a diretora de fotografia de um documentário que vai ser produzido sobre o Bob Dylan!"

"Na verdade..." – ela disse sem jeito – "É sobre a cena folk de Nova York. Mas Dylan também estará no vídeo".

"Interessante!" – Rom disse – "Documentaristas são os idealistas do ofício. E os maiores pedintes também".

"Ok, acho que o strogonoff está pronto" – Quinn disse de repente – "Vamos comer?"

Assim que nos servimos, Santana chegou com cara de poucos amigos. Procurei integrá-la na conversa, mas ao contrário de Quinn, ela não estava nem mesmo se esforçando a ser agradável. Deu três cortes em Rom e insinuou que Amanda precisasse de uma cirurgia plástica. E tão logo terminou a refeição, se retirou da mesa e foi para o quarto. Precisei contornar a grosseria justificando que a minha irmã estava sob muito stress por conta na nova empresa que ela tinha aberto e até aproveitei para fazer propaganda.

"Vou trabalhar com o diretor Richard Godoy depois de gravar a série" – Rom disse já um pouco afetado pelo vinho.

"Aquele que adora garotinhas de 13 anos?" – Amanda questionou.

"Vai ser um problema, porque nesse filme não haverá nenhuma..."

E assim a noite continuou. Depois da panela raspada e de duas garrafas de vinho, Rom e Amanda se despediram. Confesso que estava cansada, mas ainda tinha fôlego para dar uma bronca em Santana. Concordo que Rom foi um cretino narcisista algumas vezes, mas isso não justifica o fato de ela ter levantado a mesa fazendo terremoto e se retirado sem nem ao menos dizer boa noite. Isso sem falar na constante cara amarrada.

"Você poderia ser menos antipática com os convidados!" – entrei no quarto dela já deixando claro que estava descontente com aquele comportamento arredio.

"Nós vamos cancelar o documento" – Santana disse subitamente. Mal desgrudou os olhos do computador.

"O quê?" – Quinn estava logo atrás de mim – "O que aconteceu para você mudar de opinião?"

"Uma nota promissória que hoje vale mais de 30 milhões e algumas reflexões" – o tom de voz de Santana era petulante e dizia nas entrelinhas: "vocês são idiotas". Mas o assunto era sério.

"Se importa em explicar?"

E ela explicou. Com mais detalhes que eu gostaria. Foi um impacto saber que Shelby cobrou mais dinheiro do meu pai e papai para não separar eu e Santana no nascimento. Quer dizer, sempre soube que minha mãe podia ser maquiavélica e manipulativa quando bem entendesse. A maior entre as bitches. E convenhamos, ela só se tornou uma pessoa mais amável depois de Beth e do meu pai. Mesmo assim, doeu muito saber dessa história. A parte boa foi saber que ao menos Santana procurou alguém capacitado para pedir conselhos. Foi bom vê-la mais tranqüila e ciente do que tinha de fazer. Quando nos desejamos boa noite, passava de uma da madrugada. Eu estava oficialmente morta e ainda com os workshops a fazer pela manhã.

"Obrigada" – beijei Quinn – "Você foi fundamental hoje".

"Não pense que foi fácil" – a voz dela era de alerta – "Seus amigos não são exatamente pessoas agradáveis... e aquela conversa denegrindo Roman Polanski... qual é Rachel? Você sempre fez melhor do que isso".

"Aquelas são pessoas com quem vou conviver diariamente nos próximos meses entre as gravações e o trabalho promocional. Tenho que me dar bem com eles".

"Você talvez, mas eu não gostaria que a companhia deles se tornasse freqüente".

"Quinn, já é madrugada e eu não vou discutir isso com você" – entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta.

Deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Precisava relaxar. Coloquei minhas roupas de dormir e deitei-me. Quinn estava fingindo que dormia, eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber. Dei um beijo no rosto dela e me virei para o lado. Amanhã a gente conversaria com mais calma. O vinho, a madrugada e o dia cheio não nos ajudariam a ter qualquer conversa produtiva.

...

Não vi Rachel se levantar. Quando acordei, ela já havia saído. Deixou o suco de couve de Santana pronto em cima da mesa, um recado para mim na geladeira para que eu não me esquecesse que hoje era dia de depositar o dinheiro do aluguel e do condomínio... e que me amava. Ainda bem que na semana seguinte eu começaria a trabalhar. Definitivamente não era mulher de ficar parada em casa fazendo afazeres domésticos enquanto o marido saía para garantir o pão de cada dia. No caso aqui, esposa... ainda não oficialmente. Eu não tinha vocação para ter a vida da minha mãe, isso nunca foi tão certo. Mas, às vezes, passar por essas coisas era inevitável.

"Bom dia, Q" – Santana resmungou assim que viu o copo de suco de couve – "Caramba, ela não desiste!"

Tive de rir com essa. Admito que essa mania quase obsessiva de querer cuidar da gente era adorável. No dia que precisei fazer três obturações, Rachel me fez trocar minha escova de dente, comprou a comprar a pasta indicada pelo dentista, mesmo que ela custasse o dobro do preço da que usávamos, e ficou controlando o listerine por um mês. Quando o líquido estacionava, ela brigava comigo. E eu odiava listerine! Por outro lado, ela tinha razão. Prevenção era fundamental. Desembolsamos quase mil dólares pelo tratamento. Isso porque eu tenho um plano de saúde. Um bem inferior ao das meninas, mas pelo menos cobria serviços de emergência do hospital e me permitia ter descontos em tratamento dentário e em exames médicos.

"Beba logo, Lopez 1. Se não te cura, pelo menos mal não vai fazer" – eu experimentei um pouco do suco uma vez. Não era ruim.

Santana virou o copo e tomou o líquido de uma vez. Tinha a impressão de que aquilo saturava a julgar que ela passou a comer menos no café da manhã. Bom, até mesmo eu reparava nessas coisas.

"O que vai fazer hoje?" – Santana encostou-se no balcão da cozinha enquanto comia meia banda de mamão junto comigo. A fruta custava os olhos da cara, mas era um pequeno luxo que a gente gostava de ter de vez enquanto. E depois o fato de Rachel ser vegetariana nos forçava a ter mais diversidade de frutas e legumes em casa.

"Eu tenho de passar em um lugar à tarde, no mais, vou ficar em casa lendo e arrumando as coisas. Por falar, a lavanderia da semana é sua".

"Faço isso hoje, fiquei tranqüila, e te ajudo com a casa".

"Não vai sair?"

"Só à noite com Andrew" – então ela soltou uma risadinha que me deixou intrigada – "Não é nada... é que eu lembrei da sua cara ontem com os colegas de Rachel".

"Nossa! Nem me fale. Dois malas!"

"Não é? Eu enfiaria a cabeça daquele Rom na privada e daria descarga em dois tempos. Que cretino!"

"Eu não estava achando a Amanda tão ruim até ela começar a dar notas para os atores que ela já tinha dormido".

"Eu costumava fazer isso na escola. Lembra?"

"E eu acreditava! Aliás, todo mundo da escola acreditava que você tinha dormido com a metade da população masculina de McKinley High. Não imagina a minha cara de choque quando Rachel me disse que você tinha mais fama do que cama".

"Os garotos não desmentiam os boatos. E eu também não fazia a menor questão. A fama me beneficiava".

"Por que você permitia isso em primeiro lugar?"

"Por popularidade, em primeiro lugar. E para não deixar Brit levar a fama sozinha. Ela era quem havia dormido com a metade interessante da população masculina e quase todas as cheerios de Mckinley High! Mas você conhece a Brit: sempre gostou de uma boa trepada! Para ela não ficar mal falada, eu comecei a dizer para todo mundo que tinha transado com metade da escola e que Brit só fazia isso por causa da minha má influência. Daí eu virei a bitch, a satanás... quando na verdade os únicos caras que eu fui para cama da escola foram Puck, aquele idiota que me tirou meu v-card e Finn".

"É verdade que Brit perdeu a virgindade contigo?"

"Foi. Eu tenho o v-card da Brit, de Finn e de Paul. Não me orgulho de ter ido com Finn. Rachel ficou arrasada quando soube... a gente passou uma semana sem se falar dentro de casa até que papi nos trancou no menor banheiro da casa e só nos soltaria quando resolvêssemos nossas diferenças. Foi uma conversa e tanto!" – então ela franziu a testa – "Por outro lado, foi um baita favor que fiz para aquela anã... e pra você, por tabela!" – Verdade! Imagino que se Rachel tivesse perdido a virgindade para Finn, as coisas poderiam ter sido muito mais complicadas.

"Eu tenho o v-card de duas pessoas".

"Rachel e... Sam?" – acenei positivo – "Eu nunca imaginei que Sam ainda fosse virgem quando ele entrou na nossa escola".

"Nem eu. Ele me confessou depois que a gente... fez. Mas foi importante ter ido para a cama com ele. Foi quando eu descobri que definitivamente era gay".

"Que trágico para ele!" – Santana soltou uma gargalhada – "Você sempre gostou da minha irmã, não é? Quer dizer, eu sempre desconfiei que debaixo daquela hostilidade houvesse paixão reprimida".

"Deus me livre se meu pai soubesse que era amiga da filha dos Berry-Lopez: aqueles dois amaldiçoados!" – exagerei no tom para deixar claro que estava sendo irônica com os preconceitos do meu pai – "Um dia eu falei com Frannie que queria ser amiga de Rachel, que até que gostava dela, mas ela me fez jogar um slushie em sua irmã no dia seguinte".

"Eu lembro! Rachel chorou o dia todo e eu quis seriamente te bater. Mas me contentei em esvaziar o pneu do carro da sua irmã" – disso eu não sabia. Só lembro que Fran ficou louca da vida quando viu que tinha de trocar o pneu e não viu nenhum dos servos dela por perto – "Quer dizer, eu sei que Rachel não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar, principalmente quando ela empina o nariz e dá um ataque de diva, mas ainda assim ela é a minha irmã caçula".

"Você e seus 29 minutos de diferença..." – revirei os olhos – "Enfim, quando eu fui com Puck, em parte foi para fazer o que minha irmã tinha me instruído: que deveria perder a virgindade logo. Foi doloroso e ainda fiquei grávida!"

"Puck nunca levava camisinha consigo. Era eu quem carregava preservativo... sempre!" – então me encarou – "E com Sam? Como ele te fez descobrir que você era gay?"

"Foi mais uma confirmação. A minha obsessão de anos por Rachel me deu uma boa noção da minha sexualidade... enfim... Naquela época, eu achava que devia sexo a ele depois de algum tempo de namoro, ainda mais porque eu não era mais virgem e um por um ser de 47 cm ter passado pela minha vagina. Quando nós fizemos pela primeira vez, não consegui ter..."

"Um orgasmo? Se você faz, tem que ser capaz também de dar nome as coisas!"

"Certo, um orgasmo. Não tive! Também foi uma coisa de pele, de estar confortável com o corpo masculino... não estava... não completamente. Sam tinha um corpo perfeito que não me dava tesão. Mesmo assim, estive com ele mais duas vezes e... nada. Foi até prazeroso, mas... Na última vez, eu fingi ter um!" – Santana soltou uma gargalhada.

"Meu deus, nunca pensei que seria tão divertido ouvir Quinn Fabray falar sobre sexo!"

"Quer que eu fale da sua irmã? Na nossa primeira vez, ela, mesmo inexperiente, proporcionou o meu primeiro orgasmo! Sabia?" – nessa altura, Santana já estava tampando os ouvidos.

"Informações demais, Fabray! Não preciso saber dessas coisas! Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá".

Eu só podia rir do comportamento da minha cunhada. Então comecei a lavar as louças do café da manhã e tinha um apartamento para ser limpo. Logo vi Santana separando as peças de roupa nas cestas. Era mais um dia de normalidade na minha vida. De tarde eu pegaria a aliança de noivado e depois... bom, continuaria o meu dia caseiro.

Rachel ligou no final da manhã durante um intervalo nos ensaios. Quis saber se estava tudo bem e também para lembrar uma série de pequenas tarefas e favores que ela gostaria que eu fizesse. Era adorável e irritante ao mesmo tempo essa preocupação de Rachel em se certificar que a gente estivesse ciente da agenda do dia.

Santana e eu arrumamos um almoço rápido. Conversamos sobre pequenas coisas. Ela contou por cima como estavam as vendas, que ela já tinha conseguido pagar o custo de produção e que só estava esperando completar os 30 dias para depositar a minha parte na conta. Receberia algo por volta de 500 dólares. Era pouco, mas era dinheiro. Todo esse tempo em Nova York, me virando sem qualquer ajuda dos meus pais me fez dar valor a todo dinheiro que recebia. Eu não admitia desperdícios.

Depois de passar na joalheria, ainda na rua, recebi um telefonema de Monica me chamando para um almoço num restaurante próximo a minha casa. Não estava a fim de sair, muito menos com ela. Mesmo assim foi um custo deixar claro, com toda a educação e paciência, que eu não queria. No máximo o que poderia fazer era ir até a casa de Mike e Johnny para comer uma pizza e jogar videogame. Logo depois recebi uma mensagem de texto. Era Monica.

"_Dessa vez c venceu. Da próxima c não escapa ;-)_"

Minha intuição me dizia que eu deveria começar a me preocupar com essa mulher.


	31. Casamento

**CASAMENTO**

Abri e fechei os olhos repetidas vezes. Mal acordei e a ressaca não tardou em tomar conta dos meus sentidos. Passei a mão no rosto. Olhei para baixo, para o meu abdômen. Uma cabeça estava fazendo do meu corpo travesseiro. Rachel. Só de calcinha e sutiã. Eu estava vestida. Completamente vestida, aliás. Bom, não seria a primeira vez. E a luz... cadê os óculos escuros quando precisava deles? Passei a mão nos meus cabelos e joguei o meu braço para o lado. Minha mão se chocou em alguma coisa... alguém. Meu coração disparou e fiquei com medo de olhar para o lado. Por Cristo. O que eu fiz? Contei até 10 e criei coragem de virar meu rosto. Santana. Meu coração saiu pela boca quase que literalmente. Santana estava dormindo de camiseta e calcinha. "Ai meu pai, por favor não! Permita que não tenha acontecido nada demais!"

Meu estômago começou a revirar por causa do álcool e desse amanhecer traumático. Sem gentileza, tirei Rachel de cima de mim e sai apressada daquela cama Queen size. Mas na corrida para o banheiro eu me esborrachei no chão. Tropecei em alguém. Mercedes. Ela estava em poucas roupas. Não havia tempo. Eu precisava correr para o banheiro. Mal cheguei ao sanitário e despejei o conteúdo do meu estômago. Uma, duas, três vezes. Quando terminei, olhei para o ambiente. O banheiro era grande e bonito. Tinha uma banheira e dentro dela estava... Kurt... sem camisa. Parecia morto. Dei descarga e fiquei ali sentada tentando me situar. Ponto um: nós estávamos em um hotel. Um pequeno e muito charmoso que ficava nas proximidades de Cleveland. Ponto dois: nós chegamos nele no dia anterior. Ponto três: era o casamento dos pais de Rachel e Santana. Ponto quatro: fizemos a despedida de solteiro de Shelby na noite anterior. Por Cristo, que ela não estivesse também espatifada no chão do quarto do hotel. Isso seria demais para agüentar. Eu me esforcei para me levantar e lavar o meu rosto.

"Oi Quinn!" – a voz veio por trás de mim e estava... alta como um inferno. Olhei em direção a dona. Brittany. Ela estava com um saco cheio de gelo.

"Brit! Você não parece que bebeu..." – meu cérebro não estava funcionando direito.

"Claro que não. Estou amamentando, esqueceu? Só bebi um copo de cerveja preta".

"Oh! É verdade! Não é?" – voltei a minha atenção para o saco de gelo – "Pra que isso?"

"É para colocar no tornozelo de Santana. Ela vai precisar".

"Como assim?" – quando Brittany ameaçou explicar, ouvi o grito... da própria Santana.

"POR DIOS, ME DUELE!"

Brittany correu para o quarto e eu fui atrás. Rachel estava despertando. Mercedes também. Brittany logo foi colocando o gelo no tornozelo de Santana, que se contorcia de dor. Rachel estava confusa, olhando para a nudez parcial e toda a situação. Mercedes se levantou com dificuldade e logo correu para o banheiro. Kurt também devia estar despertando àquela altura. Se não, talvez estivesse mesmo morto.

"San, temos que ir para o hospital! Seu tornozelo está bem inchado".

"O que aconteceu?" – Rachel estava preocupada e aparentava também não ter muitas memórias da noite passada.

"Ela virou o pé. Mas estava tão bêbada que nem sentiu".

"ME SIENTO AHORAAAAA!"

"Santana, meu bem, seja educada uma vez na vida e abaixa o volume!" – Kurt finalmente acordou, com aquela postura típica com dois dedos na têmpora e um braço atravessado, sustentando o outro.

"Em que quarto estamos?" – Mercedes perguntou com cara baleada.

"Seu e de Karofsky!" – Brittany respondeu. Bom, ela parecia ser a única a saber de tudo.

"Onde está ele?" – Kurt estava mesmo grogue.

"Ele só chega de viagem hoje, não lembra?"

Vovó Lopez e as tias das meninas apareceram na porta do quarto querendo saber da gritaria. Quando viram Santana, trataram de ajudar. Bom, elas estavam em boa forma, além de Brittany. Tinham condições de socorrer melhor do que o resto de nós. Escoraram Santana e a levaram para o hospital falando um monte de coisas em espanhol. Já falei que eu tinha certa dificuldade em entender esse idioma apesar do meu esforço para aprender a falar alguma coisa? Se bem que achava extremamente sexy quando Rachel fazia amor comigo falando em espanhol. Olhei para minha lady... ela estava sem-graça em ser flagrada pela avó e pelas as tias nessas circunstâncias, só de calcinha e sutiã.

"Ok... alguém me explica o que aconteceu por aqui?" – Mercedes se jogou na cama.

"A última coisa que eu me lembro foi da gente chegando ao hotel, não me pergunte como" – Rachel respondeu – "E acho que a gente brincou de jogo da verdade... não tenho certeza... por deus, preciso de um banho e de aspirinas" – ela colocou a blusa e a saia rapidamente.

"Vamos para o nosso quarto..." – estendi a minha mão a Rachel.

Ela aceitou meu gesto de prontidão. Foi quando o meu coração disparou. O anel. O anel de noivado que eu estava planejando dar a Rachel numa noite romântica no dia do meu aniversário na semana que entrava. Aquele anel estava no dedo de Rachel. Puxei-a para fora do quarto antes que Mercedes e Kurt pudessem perceber que estava entrando em pânico. O nosso quarto era o 210... sim, 210! A porta era de cartão. Procurei no bolso da minha jaqueta. Um alívio encontrá-lo intacto. Mas antes que tivesse a chance de passar o cartão, Rachel girou a maçaneta. A porta estava aberto. O nosso quarto estava com quase tudo no lugar, exceto a minha mala remexida. E eu tinha leve impressão que eu mesma fui responsável por aquilo. Rachel olhou para a mão e analisou o anel. Eu sentei na cama e suspirei.

"Eu tinha outros planos para o nosso noivado..." – disse baixinho.

"Eu não me lembro bem... do pedido... minha mente está confusa, mas acho plausível dizer que você foi espontânea" – ela deu uma risadinha. Eu acompanhei.

"Então? Rachel Berry-Lopez?" – me ajoelhei diante dela e peguei sua mão – "Você aceita casar comigo? Pra valer?"

"O quê? Sem discursos bonitos? Onde está sua criatividade?"

"É maldade você pedir palavras bonitas ou inteligentes para alguém que está com uma baita ressaca" – ela então me beijou com paixão.

"Dizem que a melhor forma de celebrar um noivado é provocando alguns terremotos... em cima da cama... depois que você escovar os dentes..." – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar.

"Rachel, você sabe que eu não costumo desperdiçar qualquer oportunidade de fazer amor contigo, mas eu estou nojenta, precisando urgentemente de fazer a minha higiene pessoal... e você também. Sem contar que não acho que um orgasmo vá ajudar nessa ressaca infernal" – então beijei a mão dela – "então que tal essa proposta: a gente faz a nossa higiene juntas, mãos bobas são totalmente permitidas, tomamos umas aspirinas, pedimos uma refeição no quarto e relaxamos um pouco até termos condições de celebrar propriamente?"

"Hummm... parece ótimo!"

E assim fizemos. Comemoramos nosso noivado num quarto de hotel na véspera do casamento dos pais de Rachel tomando uma sopa e assistindo reprises de "House" deitadas na cama em confortáveis pijamas. Foi bem diferente do que tinha planejado. Eu iria levar Rachel para assistir "O Rei Leão" na Broadway, depois jantaria com ela no Tropical Sensation para depois, num passeio romântico pelo Central Park, eu pediria a mão dela. Acabou que eu a propus bêbada, aparentemente durante um jogo da verdade e com outros três bêbados, talvez Brittany, como testemunhas. Que beleza! Mas nunca estive tão feliz.

"Queria ficar eternamente aqui..." – disse aconchegando Rachel contra o meu corpo. Estávamos tão em paz. Eu poderia passar toda a minha vida abraçada a minha noiva que nunca me cansaria.

"Temos o jantar com os noivos..." – Rachel suspirou.

"Será que vão notar se a gente não for?"

"Quinn... eu sou a filha da noiva... e do noivo. Lógico que vão!"

"Isso me leva a outra pergunta: devemos fazer o anúncio?"

"Não sei... hoje e amanhã são dias que os meus pais deveriam ter toda a atenção para si. Que tal fazermos o seguinte: eu vou usar o meu maravilhoso anel e vou circular normalmente. Se alguém perguntar, não vou negar. Daí a gente vê o que acontece. O que acha?"

"Para mim está perfeito".

Devagar saímos da cama e começamos a nos arrumar para enfrentar outras pessoas. Rachel e eu caminhamos de mãos dadas até o restaurante preparado para a família e amigos. Muitos já estavam circulando por lá. Vovó Lopez estava com Robert, e Brittany estava ali perto corujando tanto o filho quanto Santana, sentada numa cadeira com o pé em cima de numa outra. Não parecia feliz.

"O médico disse que ela pode ter rompido os ligamentos" – Brittany carinhou a cabeça de Santana – "Pobre San, vai ter que andar de muletas por algum tempo".

"Vou ter que fazer uma artroscopia... papi já entrou em contato com um colega dele de Nova York... então, já viu... não vou escapar!"

A festa estava cheia. Beth corria para cima e para baixo junto com outras duas crianças da idade dela. Minha filha estava cada vez mais bonita e esperta. Era admirável a energia que ela tinha. Uma parte da nossa turma do Novas Direções também foi convidada. Finn, professor Schue e a senhora Pillsbury chegaram naquela tarde, solteiros. Os outros não compareceram e eu podia entender. Os anos se passaram e contatos foram perdidos. Mercedes, por exemplo, só não perdeu mais o contato por causa da Rock'n'Pano e porque estava de casamento marcado com Júlio, primo de Rachel e Santana. Karofsky fazia medicina e meu sogro começou a ajudá-lo na profissão. Por conseqüência, Kurt – que se casou com ele, o que achava inacreditável – se reaproximou mais da gente. Pouco tinha contato com Puck e a nossa ligação se resumia a Beth. Mesmo assim, ele foi convidado. Não falava com Finn, até porque nos tornamos rivais, e acho que ele só foi convidado por causa de Kurt. Mike chegou pela tarde e trouxe Johnny e a namorada nova consigo. O professor Schue era amigo de Shelby e a senhora Pillsbury foi muito importante para as meninas quando Hiram morreu.

"Ei, garota de Nova York!" – professor Schue veio falar comigo.

"Como está, professor?"

"William, por favor. Não sou mais o seu professor Quinn. Sou um amigo distante e orgulhoso. Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, estou bem. Lima tem outro ritmo de Nova York... tudo acontece mais devagar, de forma mais prosaica."

"Nem me fale! Lima para mim soa como férias nesses dias. A gente vive em ritmo alucinado em Nova York. Cansei de comer cachorro quente nas ruas enquanto ia da NYU para fazer algum trabalho fotográfico ou de produção".

"Nunca duvidei que Rachel fosse alcançar os sonhos dela, mas você me surpreendeu. Cinema? Uau!" – ele parecia estar legitimamente feliz por mim.

"Eu me surpreendi. Foi uma ótima engenharia do destino. Encontrei a carreira perfeita para mim sem que nem ao menos sonhasse com isso. Meus planos era ficar em Lima, ser funcionária pública, me casar e cuidar dos filhos... então... tudo mudou de uma hora para outra. Foi incrível".

"E Rachel, como está?"

"Não falou com ela?"

"Ela me cumprimentou, mas ela não para de falar com as pessoas um minuto! Mal acreditei quando soube da indicação ao Tony. Ela é mesmo uma estrela!"

"Ela está filmando um seriado para a HBO agora. Tirou licença nesses dias por causa do casamento".

"E você?"

"Estou filmando um documentário... encontrei com Joni Mitchell!"

"Sério?" – professor Schue estava mesmo impressionado. Sabia que ele era um fã.

"Ela gravou um depoimento para o filme. Foi muito legal".

"Fico realmente orgulhoso por saber. Todos os meus ex-alunos são bem-sucedidos naquilo que escolheram fazer. Isso é uma bênção para um educador".

Senhora Pillsbury se aproximou e eu a cumprimentei com um abraço carinhoso. Deixei os dois à sós. Quem sabe não era a hora e a vez dos dois de entenderem? Era um casal que tinha toda minha torcida.

...

Eu não sei o que doía mais: se era a minha cabeça ou o meu pé. Não conseguia mexer a minha perna inteira, aliás. Só sei que tudo latejava. Acho que só mesmo a vodca para anestesiar tudo. Se tomar outro porre significava parar a dor, cadê o meu álcool? Tia Rosa e tia Maria me enfiaram uma saia horrível antes de me colocarem no carro. Ouvi Brittany pedindo para abuela ficar e olhar Robby, que tinha uma mamadeira pronta e tudo mais. Abuela sabia das coisas. O garoto ficaria bem. Então ela se enfiou no banco traseiro do carro junto comigo e continuou a aplicar o gelo. Não estava fazendo muito efeito, pelo menos eu me acalmei a caminho do hospital.

"Vea lo que da de beber?" – lá vinha o sermão da tia Maria – "Usted debe aprender a no ser exageraciones. Esto no es cristiana, Santana!"

"Soy judia, tía" – como ela era chata, por deus. Não aliviava nem quando a gente estava de ressaca e com o pé avariado.

"Las chicas estaban divirtiendo. Y fue la despedida de soltero de la madre de las niñas. Qué ha hecho! Ni siquiera Ana?" – tia Rosa me chamava assim. Ela e abuela eram as únicas da família que me chamavam de "Ana". Só sei que acenei positivo. Tia Rosa sempre me resgatava das chatices e carolices da tia Maria.

Brittany olhou pra mim com aquela expressão desesperada de quando não estava entendendo. Só mesmo ela para me faze rir diante de tudo com um gesto tão banal. Só balancei a cabeça para ela "deixar para lá". Chegamos ao hospital e logo providenciaram uma cadeira de rodas. Não demorou para eu ser atendida. O médico mandou fazer um raio x. Eu não quebrei osso algum, em compensação o médico logo cogitou que eu poderia ter rompido os ligamentos, mas era algo que só teria certeza com exames mais detalhados. Teria de fazer uma artroscopia. E depois meses dolorosos de fisioterapia. Eu sabia mais ou menos a rotina, não só porque o meu pai era médico, mas porque eu vivia quebrando ossos quando pequena. Desloquei dois dedos e quebrei o dedão do pé e o braço.

Na última vez foi total culpa de Rachel. Eu estava fazendo uma velha chata da vizinhança pagar por ter nos dado pasta de dentes no dia das bruxas. Então peguei dois rolos de papel higiênico e fui esculhambar com aquele jardim horrivelmente bem cuidado. Rachel foi comigo, claro, porque ela quem vigiava minhas costas quando eu estava em ação. Mas o filho da bruxa nos flagrou no ato. Rachel ficou paralisada na hora e eu tive de puxá-la para sairmos alucinadas em nossas bicicletas enquanto o sujeito corria atrás da gente atirando com uma espingarda usando aquelas balas de borracha que arde como o inferno se pega na gente. Como eu sei? Outra pequena aventura com Rachel com participação especial de Russell Fabray – o pai de Quinn fez o papel de atirador. Mas na ocasião do dia das bruxas, nós pedalamos desesperadas até muito depois do filho da velha deixar de correr atrás da gente. A rua que antecede a nossa casa era uma pequena ladeira. Estávamos ainda pedalando rápido quando Rachel descontrolou um pouco a direção e jogou a bicicleta dela contra a minha. Ela ainda conseguiu frear, mas eu caí feio no gramado, de sair rolando e tudo mais. O moço, dono da casa onde caí, nos conhecia e ligou para papi e papai. Além de suportar o gesso ainda fiquei de castigo e meus pais me fizeram ir à casa da velha pedir desculpas. Rachel e eu tínhamos 11 anos.

"Tudo bem?" – Brittany me tirou do mundo dos sonhos.

"Está..." – uma enfermeira apareceu com o kit injeção para espetar meu braço e aplicar os medicamentos antiinflamatórios e para dor. Não tinha problemas com agulhas, mas Brit ficava impressionada com essas coisas – "Por que você não vai fazer companhia a tia Maria?"

"Ela me dá medo!"

"Você poderia me fazer um favor então. Estou com vontade de ler aquela revista que eu gosto... Discovery. Compra uma para mim?"

"Claro! Isso eu posso fazer".

Assim que Brittany saiu, permiti que a enfermeira fizesse o seu trabalho. Com mais 15 minutos o médico fez recomendações e orientou o tratamento com gelo. Nesse meio tempo, Brittany voltou com a minha revista, satisfeita por ter ajudado, e pudemos voltar para o hotel. No caminho, tia Maria aproveitou e comprou os meus medicamentos. Ela também comprou muletas e um imobilizador para o meu tornozelo recomendado pelo médico. Disse que assim que eu não precisasse mais, deveria doar a uma dessas instituições que a igreja dela apoiava. Achei justo.

Shelby levou um susto quando me viu chegando ao hotel de muletas. Depois ela teve uma reação engraçada que eu não sabia exatamente se ela queria me abraçar ou gritar comigo.

"Filha..." – optou por beijar a minha cabeça. Eu não estava muito receptiva com os carinhos dela. O festejo do casamento foi a primeira oportunidade que tivemos de conversar civilizadamente depois da briga homérica por telefone por causa da grana extra que ela exigiu quando soube que teria gêmeas – "o que aconteceu?"

"Quando voltamos para cá, Santana virou o pé" – Brit respondeu por mim.

"O médico disse que ela não quebrou nada, mas pode ter rompido os ligamentos..." – tia Maria completou – "Isso é o que acontece quando se bebe até cair".

"Como assim beber até cair?" – eu sabia que ela ia se reter a esse detalhe – "A única que deveria ter ficado em coma alcoólico era eu! E a senhorita não fez 21 anos ainda"

"Mas eu sou maior de 18 anos e não sou sua responsabilidade..." – e veio o olhar assassino que me fez logo me arrepender pelo bravato. Por que será que mães tinha esse poder esquisito sobre os filhos? Mesmo aqueles que não foram criados por elas?

"Eu ainda sou a sua mãe, estou aqui agora e você não vai discutir isso comigo. Você precisa ir para o seu quarto colocar esse pé para cima".

"Prefiro almoçar. Estou morrendo de fome!"

"Eu mando servir no seu quarto... talharim a bolonhesa, certo?"

Brittany me deu um beijo no rosto e correu para se encontrar com Bobby. Acredito que era hora de amamentá-lo. Ela era uma boa mãe. Cuidava do garoto com muito método e cuidado. Estava surpresa com Brit e muito impressionada também. Robby era um bebê esperto e ativo, apesar de ter apenas cinco meses. Ele seria um campeão... e eu nem acredito que já estava paparicando o moleque. Shelby quis dar uma de mãe preocupada e me acompanhou. Perguntou sobre todas as recomendações do médico, ficou assustada com a possibilidade de eu ter de fazer uma cirurgia. Almoçou comigo no meu quarto e depois se despediu assim que recebeu o telefonema de papi, dizendo que ele já estava no aeroporto e que pegaria um táxi. Não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo. Logo Brit apareceu. Desta vez com Robby no colo e alguns brinquedinhos na mão. Além da inevitável frauda de pano pendurada nos ombros. Ela deitou o moleque no meio da cama e depois se deitou, deixando que nós duas formássemos uma barreira protetora.

"Estou curiosa, Brit! O que aconteceu ontem?"

"Até onde você se lembra?"

"De a gente ter feito Shelby ficar bêbada como um gambá. Depois eu caí nos shots de tequila. Tomei um monte. Dos go-go boys... de dançar contigo... Mercedes querendo uma lap dance de um go-go boy, mas a gente acabou pagando para Kurt. Não lembro exatamente de quando a gente voltou para o hotel..."

"Sua mãe foi embora primeiro, carregada pelas amigas dela. Eu, você, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn e Mercedes fomos embora espremidos num táxi só. Daí, Kurt sugeriu para que a gente continuasse a festa no quarto dele vocês pegaram todas as bebidas alcoólicas disponíveis nos frigobares. Nesse meio tempo, você virou o pé. Eu te ajudei a levantar e te coloquei em cima da cama do Kurt, de onde você não saiu mais. Em vez de bebidas, Quinn mostrou um anel de noivado para Rachel, lindo por sinal, e todos nós comemoramos".

"Quinn o quê!"

"Pediu Rachel em casamento e ela aceitou" – Brittany disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – "Kurt foi ao banheiro e não voltou mais. A gente começou a brincar de jogo da verdade, e logo na primeira rodada você desafiou Mercedes a fazer um streap tease. Ela disse que faria se você tirasse as calças. Só que você não estava conseguindo se levantar, então a própria Mercedes tirou as suas calças, assim, de uma vez. No processo, ela tropeçou, caiu no chão e por ali ficou. Rachel de empolgou e disse que substituiria Mercedes e que faria o show dedicado a Quinn. Ela começou a dançar em cima da cama e você disse que se recusaria a olhar aquilo, se virou de lado e dormiu. Rachel caiu por cima de Quinn quando foi tirar a saia. Elas ficaram rindo um pouco até que caíram no sono. Depois que eu me certifiquei que ninguém tinha morrido, fui para o meu quarto".

"Bom... isso foi... patético! Não acredito que eu bebi a ponto de nem sentir uma lesão dessas!"

"Eu estava de olho! Não ia deixar nada de ruim acontecer a você e aos outros".

"Costumava ser o contrário" – olhei para Brittany – "Eu é que cuidava de você".

"Que tal se a gente começar a cuidar uma da outra?"

"Eu gosto da idéia" – abri um sorriso – "Quando você vem morar comigo?"

"San... as coisas não são assim. Jim é um cara legal ".

"Mas você o ama mais do que me ama?"

"O meu amor por você nunca diminuiu."

"Mas você não me deseja?" – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo nos lábios.

"Outra pergunta boba! Você sempre será a garota que me faz salivar de tão linda e gostosa. Uma parte de mim sempre será sua não importa o que aconteça".

"Então!"

"Você tem as suas responsabilidades e eu as minhas. Tenho Robert para cuidar e estou com o pai dele. Eu não posso sem mais impulsiva como era antes, San. Eu te amo tanto... mas não posso ficar contigo agora".

"Você não se cansa em me rejeitar?" – disse com um pouco de desapontamento e de raiva.

"Não tenho culpa que estamos sempre em sintonias distintas".

Cruzei os meus braços e virei o meu rosto para outro lado. Então senti Brittany se mexendo na cama e, em seguida, um peso sobre o meu corpo.

"Não vamos desperdiçar o nosso tempo... tenho tanta saudade..."

"Não sei Brit. Estou machucada por dentro e por fora."

"Deixa eu fazer as coisas melhorarem um pouco. Hoje à noite, depois do jantar..."

"Uma vergonha que você seja a única pessoa que eu não consiga resistir!" – não disse isso para fazer charme. Era a mais pura verdade. O que eu queria de verdade era dar um fora em Brittany depois dessa, e me amaldiçoei quando disse sim.

...

Uma pessoa que diz que não gosta de festas de casamentos só pode ser muito ranzinza e que não tem romance na vida. Eu adorava festas de casamentos. Quanto mais grandiosas melhor. Eu gostava de tudo: da festa, do corte do bolo, dos discursos, dos brindes, da despedida dos noivos – quando eles não saiam à francesa. Tudo era tão brilhante e bonito. E a festa de casamento dos meus pais estava ainda mais especial depois que Quinn me propôs. Eu me lembro vagamente de ela ter feito isso bêbada, mas até mesmo o reforço do pedido em meio a uma ressaca terrível foi perfeito. Será que eu sou tão incorrigivelmente romântica assim? Eu não consegui parar de olhar para a minha mão e ver aquela beleza brilhando no meu dedo. Quinn me algemou a ela e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

E no meu dia feliz, foi uma satisfação ver que quase todo mundo ali também estava. Minha família estava reunida: os Lopez sempre faziam as festas mais animadas. Tio Pedro estava esgotando o vasto repertório de piadas enquanto tia Maria o olhava atravessado para que ele calasse à boca. Santana se machucou, mas ela estava com Brittany e eu flagrei as cenas mais adoráveis entre as duas. Não entendia como pessoas que se amavam tanto pudessem ficar separadas. Mercedes estava feliz com o meu primo Júlio. Mike estava comportado ao lado da namorada – bati uma aposta com Santana para saber quanto tempo durariam. Tia Rosa e tio Tony continuavam com o casamento mais harmonioso da família. Kurt e Karofsky faziam o casal mais esquisito da festa, mas de forma surpreendente eles funcionavam muito bem juntos. Professor Schue e a senhorita Emma se reencontraram e eu tinha uma ótima intuição sobre os dois. E tinha os meus pais. Quem diria que Shelby e Juan acabariam juntos e felizes para sempre depois de tudo que se passou?

Muita gente chegou apenas no dia da cerimônia de casamento. Bubbee e zaide foram alguns. Também vi muitos colegas de trabalho do meu pai e de Shelby, além de muitos dos amigos do casal. A família da minha mãe também só chegou no dia da cerimônia, o que foi bom porque evitou o stress. Thomas Corcoran era um pé no saco e Linda Corcoran, a minha terceira avó, era de uma apatia de causar pena. Mas eu procurei dar a melhor atenção para ela. Era uma mulher que sofreu o pão que o diabo amassou nas mãos de um marido machista e agressivo.

Antes da cerimônia, eu passei no quarto de Shelby. O vestido era maravilhoso. Ela sabiamente optou por não usar um vestido de noiva convencional. Escolheu um desenhado por um estilista de Columbus. Os vestidos das damas também foram os melhores que vi desde o casamento dos pais de Finn e Kurt. Shelby chamou as filhas para serem as damas. Tio Pedro foi o padrinho de meu pai. A entrada foi meio estranha porque Beth saiu correndo jogando pétalas de rosas mais nas pessoas do que no chão, eu entrei em seguida, procurando Quinn entre os presentes e Santana veio logo atrás de muleta. Shelby entrou acompanhada por zaide, o que eu achei uma justa homenagem e consideração. A cerimônia foi cristã, celebrada por um padre amigo de abuela. Fiquei pensando em quando chegar a vez do meu casamento com Quinn. Teríamos de planejar bem como poderíamos conciliar tradições cristãs e judaicas na cerimônia.

A festa também foi formidável. Shelby contratou a melhor banda com um repertório grande de clássicos da Broadway. Perfeição. Eu e Santana fizemos uma homenagem aos nossos pais. Nós duas cantamos, acompanhadas da banda o clássico "Wouldn't it be Nice", dos Beach Boys. Eu adorava a parte da música que dizia: "Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray/ It might come true/ Baby then there wouldn't be single thing we couldn't do/ we could be married/ and then we'd be happy/ wouldn't it be nice". Meu pai tinha paixão pelos Beach Boys. Depois de Carlos Santana, era a banda favorita dele. Nosso número foi ótimo. Eu tinha até me esquecido como Santana e eu fazíamos uma boa parceria na música. Nossas vozes se complementavam bem.

"É um anel muito bonito esse" – Finn veio conversar comigo em uma das mesas enquanto professor Schue cantava e casais dançavam. Ainda era estranho ficar ao lado dele depois de tanto tempo sem contato, apesar da nossa história. Ele foi um capítulo muito importante da minha vida: nunca vai deixar de ser o meu primeiro amor.

"Obrigada".

"Quinn é uma mulher de sorte por ter você".

"Nós duas somos" – sorri e olhei mais uma vez para o meu anel.

"Fiquei surpreso quando soube que você e Quinn estavam firmes apesar de Satan estar ao lado".

"Você já falou com ela, pelo visto".

"E como sempre, Santana me insultou e me chamou de penetra" – eu tive de rir.

"Minha irmã é... peculiar! Mas me fale de você! Como estão indo as coisas? Ainda tocando a oficina do seu padrasto?"

"Burt e eu somos sócios. Ele trata agora da papelada de escritório enquanto eu lido com os clientes. Temos um bom lucro no fim do mês".

"Bom, os negócios estão bem... E como está a outra parte? A do coração? Ninguém especial?"

"Ninguém que fizesse um impacto tão forte quanto Rachel Berry-Lopez".

"Finn..."

"Eu sei o meu lugar, Rach. Você está se tornando uma grande estrela, como sempre soube que seria. E Quinn é a pessoa perfeita para estar ao seu lado. Ela te adora e isso é óbvio só no jeito que te olha. O que vocês têm é de causar inveja!"

"Quinn é minha vida. E eu espero que um dia você encontre alguém que possa ser a sua vida também. Você merece, Finn!"

Professor Schue terminou a apresentação dele e abriu o microfone em definitivo. Daí foi uma verdadeira festa para o antigo coral. Mercedes cantou Aretha Franklin e Tina Turner. Kurt cantou Lisa Minelli e nós três cantamos muitos sucessos da Broadway. Santana e Johnny cantaram "One Way or Another", da Blondie. Ele era mais um sujeito entusiasmado no microfone do que cantor. Mas foi legal. Johnny e Santana tinham química quando juntos, por mais bizarra que a idéia parecesse. E depois Santana cantou "Closer", do Travis, especialmente para Brittany. Finn cantou "Miss You", dos Stones, e eu fiquei sem jeito com a possibilidade de, talvez, ele estar cantando isso para mim.

Olá" – Quinn subiu ao palco pela primeira vez depois de toda a confusão que nós aprontamos com a banda – "Eu não tive tempo de fazer algo elaborado. Na verdade, Puck e eu ficamos ali no canto ensaiando rapidinho enquanto nosso velho coral se empurrava nesse palco. Puck uma vez disse que se inspirava em artistas judeus para cantar as meninas" – ouvi risadinhas partindo das pessoas do velho coral – "eu acho essa idéia extraordinária, sobretudo quando estou perdidamente apaixonada por uma judia que está sentada logo ali ao lado da outra judia de tornozelo avariado" – apontou em minha direção – "Rach, essa é pra você"

Puck começou a tocar a guitarra e logo a voz dos dois começaram a se harmonizar.

"I thought Love was only true in fairy tales/ meant for someone else but not for me/ oh, Love was to get me/ that's the way it seems/ disappointment haunted all my dreams/ then i saw her face/ now i'm a believer/ not a trace/ of doubt in my mind/ i'm in Love/ i'm a believer/ i couldn't leave her if i tried".

Definitivamente Neil Diamond agora era um dos meus favoritos. Quando eles terminaram, eu não resisti. Subi ao palco, beijei Quinn na frente de todo mundo.

"Família e amigos..." – peguei o microfone – "eu serei a esposa desta mulher maravilhosa aqui ao lado!" – e mostrei o meu anel. Foi um impacto. Por outro lado, anúncios sem impacto não faziam meu estilo.


	32. Aniversário

**ANIVERSÁRIO**

"Rachel!" – Santana me gritou pela enésima vez só na parte da manhã – "Traz o cabo do computador! Tá em cima da minha poltrona"

Eu respirei fundo e contei até 20. Santana estava me tirando do sério com essa carência repentina. Ela saiu do hospital no dia anterior depois de uma cirurgia para reconstituir os ligamentos tib... tíbio... alguma coisa assim mais as palavras anterior e posterior. Eu não pude deixar as gravações quando ela operou (ficou menos de 24 horas internada), mas para Santana isso foi um ultraje. O fim do mundo. E só por causa disso, ela estava me castigando. Fiz ela esperar um pouco. Calmamente eu terminei de me arrumar, fui ao quarto dela, peguei a droga do cabo do computador, segui até o nosso escritório onde Santana estava trabalhando na Rock'n'Pano e assistindo ao Discovery ao mesmo tempo em cima das almofadas com suco, água e biscoitos em cima da bandeja de café da manhã na cama. Não que ela não pudesse sair dali. O tornozelo estava engessado, as muletas estavam em perfeito alcance e ela podia se movimentar pela casa como bem entendesse. A única recomendação era que ela não ficasse muito tempo com a perna para baixo porque poderia ser doloroso. Quanto mais descanso, menos dor ela sentiria. Joguei os cabos em cima dela.

"Qual o seu problema?" – ela reclamou como se tivesse toda razão do mundo.

"Neste momento: a sua infantilidade e preguiça".

"Como os inválidos sofrem nesta sociedade desumana..." – ela queria testar todos os limites da minha paciência.

"O seu namorado deve chegar daqui a pouco para passar o dia contigo. Faça um esforço e pelo menos vá atender a porta".

"Você é uma pessoa muito ruim!" – ela cruzou os braços se fazendo de vítima.

"É você é um pé no saco, Santana Berry-Lopez. Não é à toa que Quinn saiu correndo daqui".

"Sua noiva é uma loira despeitada, egoísta e pouco caridosa. Mas, pelo menos, ela ficou no hospital comigo... e Johnny!"

"Pela enésima vez, eu não pude sair das gravações!" – então tive uma idéia. Subi na escadinha de três degraus que a gente usava para alcançar as partes mais altas da estante e fui direto no disco raro do Clash. Santana levou meses para encontrar a droga no vinil e pagou 300 dólares por ele. Aliás, eu paguei.

"Rachel..." – ela arregalou os olhos – "Olha o que você vai fazer com esse disco."

"Digamos que ele esteja... confiscado até você começar a demonstrar um pouco mais de respeito".

"Você não faria essa maldade!"

"Experimenta... neste momento você está de muleta, com gesso e é incapaz de me alcançar".

"Eu te odeio!" – ela disse de braços cruzados, revirando os olhos. Eu só podia sorrir.

"Fique bem sua mal-criada. Qualquer coisa, ligue!" – dei um beijo no rosto da minha irmã e saí para trabalhar. Deixei o disco do Clash em cima da mesinha da sala.

Eu iria gravar minhas últimas cenas da minha participação no seriado. Fecharia a minha agenda de gravações em dois dias e depois ganharia folga de quatro dias quando deveria voltar ao estúdio pra gravar as cenas do piloto. Por enquanto, sabia que teria de refazer pelo menos uma. Então começariam as divulgações. Lincoln, Rob Lowe, Rom e Zoey Bartlet fariam o grosso das entrevistas em Los Angeles. Luis Segal, Amanda e eu atenderíamos a imprensa de Nova York. E o resto do elenco ficaria à disposição para ajudar nas entrevistas por internet e telefone. E quando a série fosse estrear em outubro, já estava agendada a minha ida para Los Angeles para a festa de lançamento. Era um evento onde aconteceria uma coletiva com o elenco principal e no outro dia haveria uma festa promocional com patrocinadores e imprensa. Basicamente, eu teria que me vestir muito bem com um modelo de estilista, fazer cabelo e maquiagem e sorrir para todos os flashs.

Nesse meio tempo, em setembro, eu viajaria para Vancouver onde ficaria duas semanas filmando a minha participação no filme "As Viúvas de Eastwick". Faria o papel de uma das netas de Cher. Era algo pequeno e rápido, mas era uma reunião com as três atrizes do filme original e existia um rebuliço em cima dessa produção. E pelo resto do ano eu ensaiaria o musical off-Broadway "What Would David Bowie Do" para estrear em janeiro. Ficaria três meses em cartaz na peça e renovaria o contrato de forma trimestral porque assim estaria livre caso surgisse algo muito bom. Além disso, todos nós já estávamos sob pré-contrato para estrear uma segunda temporada de "Slings And Arrows". Enfim, não me faltaria trabalho até o próximo ano.

E no intervalo entre uma coisa e outra, tinha a minha vida pessoal e um casamento a planejar. Tinha de resolver alguns embates. O primeiro é que o meu casamento teria de ser realizado em segredo. Embora os meus colegas de elenco soubessem que eu morava junto com minha namorada... e Santana, essa parte da minha vida teria de ser a mais reservada possível. E caso acontecesse um furo – como alguém começar a questionar a presença de Quinn – já estava mais ou menos acertado eu me declarar bissexual e, logo em seguida, emendaria um romance promocional provavelmente com um ator gay que também não pode sair do armário. Bissexuais são sexies, segundo Nina, e são permitidas e até bem-vindas no cinema. Gays declarados era outra história.

Quinn e eu conversamos com muita seriedade sobre o assunto. Concordamos em manter tudo em segredo até certo ponto. Os vinte anos é o auge da carreira de qualquer atriz em Hollywood e nós deixaríamos ver o que rolava nesse tempo. Ajustes seriam feitos no processo. No mais, em dezembro eu e Quinn estaríamos a caminho do altar em nossa cerimônia discreta só para família e alguns amigos. Ainda não marcamos a data precisa, mas dezembro é a época mágica em Nova York e eu tenho certeza que isso só vai trazer coisas boas para a nossa união.

Mas enquanto nada disso acontecia, o que tinha de fazer era cuidar das minhas tarefas mais imediatas: gravar e, nos intervalos, planejar a festa surpresa de Quinn na melhor tradição americana: pessoas que completavam 21 anos tinham de tomar um porre. Ela já tinha comprado nossos ingressos para ver "O Rei Leão", então nós iríamos ao teatro, como o planejamento normal, comeríamos no restaurante, mas em vez de passeio romântico eu deveria a levar ao bar de música ao vivo onde nossos amigos estariam nos esperando. Não era coisa para muita gente, mas tinha os colegas mais próximos de Quinn da NYU, o pessoal do documentário, e Roger. Eu relutei para convidá-lo, mas esse cretino foi muito importante para a carreira de Quinn.

"Lopez!" – o diretor Alex Grossi chamou a minha atenção. Ele e Lincoln dirigiram cinco episódios cada, enquanto Zemeckis se encarregou do piloto – "Maquiagem e cabelo agora!".

"Sim, senhor!" – corri para o camarim onde as meninas já estavam se vestindo.

Era dia de gravar a encenação de Hamlet. Nós encenaríamos um ato inteiro, assim, de verdade, na presença de uma platéia de verdade. Desde cedo havia fila para as pessoas comuns pudessem entrar e assistir. E eu estava atrasada. As meninas do cabelo trabalharam com rapidez, a maquiagem foi ainda mais rápida e mal virei do lado e o meu vestido já estava pendurado na porta. Troquei de roupa ali mesmo e corri para o palco. Enquanto as pessoas estavam ocupando os lugares sob a orientação da produção, Alex reuniu todo o elenco no centro do palco para as últimas instruções. Primeiro nós encenaríamos o ato como no teatro. Depois faríamos as tomadas.

Respirei fundo. Eu e Luis éramos os únicos atores em palco iniciados no teatro. Os outros, como Lincoln, não participariam desse momento. Não poderíamos fazer feio. Fomos para a coxia e eu respirei fundo. Fiz a minha prece e meu ritual antes de entrar pela primeira vez em cena. Um rápido alongamento no pescoço, dedos estalados e três pulinhos. Um assopro e ação. Não era mais Rachel Berry-Lopez. Naquele momento era a trágica Ofélia. Esqueci de tudo, que aquilo era só um programa de televisão e não importa que o ato encenado fosse de apenas 20 minutos. O palco era o lugar mais sagrado pra um ator e todos sabiam disso, até mesmo quem nunca fez teatro. Pisar nele exigia merecimento e respeito. Então eu era Ofélia e Luis era o príncipe Hamlet. Fizemos nosso melhor e quando a fala final do ato foi dita, os aplausos espontâneos. A platéia se levantou e o êxtase tomou conta. Era impossível explicar com palavra o efeito que os aplausos calorosos causavam em um ator. Era como uma droga, o álcool, o tabaco. Você recebia aquela dose de emoção e ela tomava conta do seu corpo como um arrepio bom. Os atores de palco se juntaram no centro e nos curvamos para agradecer.

Quando saímos de cena, tanto Lincoln quando Alex vieram nos cumprimentar satisfeitos com o resultado. Rom me deu um beijo na boca ainda afetado pela adrenalina e eu não me importei. Sequer percebi a presença da imprensa que foi convidada a acompanhar as gravações do dia como forma de divulgação do seriado. Pode não ter sido o melhor Hamlet, mas serviu para o propósito e ainda aproveitou para tirar um pouco dessa saudade que sentia em atuar para uma platéia presente e calorosa.

"Intervalo de 30 minutos" – gritou Alex – "Depois vamos voltar para gravar os close-ups".

Era o tempo que a platéia sairia do teatro e levaria consigo um kit promocional do seriado que tinha o logotipo nosso na frente e o logo da HBO atrás com informações do dia de estréia e o horário. Tinha também uma caneta, um folheto com informações gerais e um joguinho de origami que você montava um cubo com fotos do elenco. Era bem bonitinho, tanto que peguei alguns para presentear algumas pessoas: meu pai, Mike, Johnny, abuela e zaide. E outros três lá para casa, que depois eu sei que daria confusão na hora de colocar as camisetas para lavar. Ninguém saberia qual era de quem em algumas semanas. Santana usaria a camiseta como pijama, e Quinn gostava de ficar em casa vestida quase como uma mendiga com camisetas de propaganda de tudo que era tipo e calças de moletom. Eu sempre guardava para usar caso houvesse necessidades profissionais.

"Rachel!" – um repórter se aproximou – "Você e Rom começaram o relacionamento durante as gravações?"

"Eu não tenho nada com Rom!" – respondi de forma displicente.

"Como é o seu relacionamento entre os colegas de elenco?"

"O melhor possível. Lincoln é um grande maestro para os atores mais jovens. Eu não tive o prazer de contracenar com Lowe em muitas cenas, mas ele é adorável e extremamente profissional, e Zoey é uma pessoa de grande gentileza e humildade" – os três formavam a grande tríade do elenco principal e eram os mais experientes – "Às vezes me pego surpresa com a paciência que eles têm com as brincadeiras que nós aprontamos no set".

"Quem são os mais bagunceiros?"

"Rom e Simon são maquiavélicos. Estão sempre fazendo brincadeiras e pegadinhas".

"O que participar de uma série produzida por Robert Zemeckis representa para você?"

"Robert é um diretor fantástico com uma carreira extraordinária. É uma honra sem igual ter a oportunidade de aprender com ele. Eu só tive a ganhar, com toda certeza".

"Rachel!" – uma das assistentes chamou minha atenção – "retocar a maquiagem!"

Pedi licença para o repórter e fui cuidar dos meus negócios. O dia foi cansativo, pois adiantamos inclusive algumas cenas para depois ter um dia mais folgado. Mal tive tempo para organizar melhor o aniversário de Quinn e só esperava que Santana, Mike e Johnny tivessem feito a parte deles. Voltei para casa era próximo da meia noite. Flagrei Quinn ainda acordada em nosso quarto vendo alguns vídeos no computador.

"Oi minha lady" – ela tirou o fone de ouvido assim que me viu entrar – "Como foi o dia?"

"Estou morta" – me joguei na cama – "Mas o dia foi incrível..." – e comecei a contar os principais acontecimentos. Quinn fez o mesmo e quando me dei conta, já passava da meia noite. Então eu rolei para o lado e dei um beijo caprichado em minha noiva – "Feliz aniversário Quinn!"

"O quanto você está cansada?" – ela me disse sugestivamente.

"Muito... mas eu prometo que amanhã eu compenso".

"Eu te amo, Rach".

"Eu te amo mais".

...

"Skyline é o pior filme que eu já vi!" – fui bem enfática em minha reclamação – "Pior do que o primeiro Crepúsculo e aquele filme horrível do Nicholas Cage sobre bruxaria juntos!"

"Que exagero. Os efeitos especiais são bem legais".

"Se efeito especial fosse tudo em um filme, Avatar seria a maior obra-prima do cinema... e a segunda trilogia de Star Wars também".

"Guerra dos Clones é legal!"

"Só porque a roupa da Natalie Portman é rasgada e ela dá uma de bad ass. No mais, George Lucas ficou catatônico fazendo a série e não conseguiu produzir mais nada de diferente além de uma colossal saga cheia de buracos... inventar Jar Jar Binks? Ele deveria se aposentar depois dessa".

"A história é completa dentro do universo expandido".

"Conversa para boi dormir. Uma história que precisa de vídeo-game, gibi, livro, desenho animado, twitter e facebook para conseguir explicar todo o enredo entra no meu livro de 'as grandes furadas do cinema'"

"Santana, por que você precisa criticar tudo?"

"Porque eu sou adorável desse jeito!" – me inclinei para beijar Andrew.

Meu namorado era um geek muito tapado. Ele foi adorável ao passar o dia comigo. Pegou uns filmes que dorks como ele adoram e assistimos três deles. "Skyline" é um filme ridículo que uns alienígenas comedores de cérebro invadem a terra e fazem das grandes cidades o pomar particular. É claro que Andrew encontrava justificativa para as piores porcarias do gênero. Mas esse caso é indefensável. Não serve nem para clássico trash.

"Será que Quinn e Rachel vão voltar para casa logo?" – Andrew foi ficando mais empolgado com nosso amasso – "A gente poderia ir para o seu quarto..."

"Não hoje!" – o empurrei – "Transar com pé engessado... preciso primeiro me acostumar com a idéia".

"Às vezes eu sinto que você está me evitando... principalmente depois do casamento dos seus pais. O que está acontecendo?"

"Você está me atacando por que agora? Por que eu disse 'não'?" – revidei com outra pergunta. Era sempre a melhor estratégia.

Mas Andrew era um sujeito inteligente. Eu não conseguiria manter a estratégia de sair pela tangente por muito tempo. A verdade é que a minha cabeça ainda estava em Brittany e nas duas noites memoráveis que ela me proporcionou. Mesmo que ela não tenha me dado certezas ou feito planos, eu não podia evitar em esperar por ela. Não era como se estivesse isolada em um casulo enquanto isso.

"Olá crianças" – Quinn chegou na melhor hora possível – "Trouxe o jantar".

"Comida chinesa. Comprei o seu favorito, S".

"Perfeito!" – bati palmas.

"Eu não sabia o que trazer para você, Andrew, então eu comprei frango empanado".

"Está tudo bem, Quinn. Eu só estava aguardando alguém chegar para trocar o turno" – ele sorriu sem-jeito – "Eu tenho um compromisso agora e preciso ir andando".

Andrew pegou as coisas dele e me deu um beijo rápido na boca antes de ir embora. Quinn me ajudou a levantar das almofadas e nós fomos em silêncio comer na mesa.

"Ele é um sujeito muito legal" – Quinn falou quando já estávamos quase terminando nossa refeição. Olhei para ela com interesse – "Andrew, sabe? Ele é um sujeito legal".

"Sim, ele é! Uma pena, mas vou terminar com ele em breve".

"Em breve quando?"

"Não sei... em breve".

"Por causa da Brittany?"

"Não pela Brit. Você e Rachel vão casar e eu preciso arrumar a minha vida. Vocês não vão me querer por perto. Pensei em aproveitar essa oportunidade para estabilizar a minha vida, que está uma zona. E ficar com um namorado que nem amo tanto assim não vai ajudar em nada".

"Rachel e eu andamos conversando sobre o novo apartamento. Rachel quer montar um pequeno estúdio em casa e eu quero ter o meu escritório. Mas até que a gente consiga encontrar o espaço perfeito, reformar e mobiliar, vamos ficar por aqui contigo. Vai ser benéfico para nós rachar as despesas".

"Sério?"

"Claro! Eu sei que você quer um lugar próprio, então é uma situação em que todos ganham".

"Se é assim..." – estendi a minha mão para cumprimentar Quinn como se estivéssemos fechando um negócio.

"Santana. Você é canhota enquanto o resto do mundo é destro!" – troquei de mão e finalmente nos cumprimentamos. Negócio fechado.

...

Fui acordada com uma série de beijinhos no meu pescoço. Era bom voltar a existir no mundo com aquela sensação boa e com um arrepio gostoso na espinha. Trouxe o rosto de Rachel para junto ao meu e começamos o dia com as carícias mais sensuais. Fizemos amor matinal sem dizer uma palavra uma a outra e foi incrível o nosso conforto em momentos assim. Rachel cumpriu a promessa que fez na noite anterior. Depois que ela se levantou para tomar um banho e ir trabalhar, eu ainda fiquei meia hora sem me mexer e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu não conseguia evitar.

"Feliz aniversário, minha deusa" – me deu um beijo promissor e saiu do quarto. Uma pena que ela tinha de trabalhar e eu também.

Com relutância, me levantei e tomei uma chuveirada rápida antes de ficar pronta para o mundo. Coloquei a minha usual roupa de trabalho: vestido e botas (estava quente em Nova York naquela época do ano) e fui matar o meu leão do dia. As filmagens do documentário estavam terminando e eu teria duas semanas de folga antes de engatilhar dois trabalhos em sequência: um era a produção de curta-metragem e depois estava contratada para fazer a assistência de produção na remontagem da peça da Broadway "O Sol Também se Levanta", que era um drama baseado no livro de Hemingway. O dinheiro era bom e o trabalho era perfeito para conciliar faculdade e casamento por poder fazer em um só período e também por ter meses de contrato. Essa estabilidade era muito bem vinda.

Saí do meu quarto e me deparei com uma surpresa: Rachel havia encomendado um café da manhã completo e ela segurava um buquê lindo de rosas vermelhas. Fiquei emocionada. Raramente eu havia recebido rosas.

"A abelha rainha das bitches é uma baita manteiga!" – Santana provocou e em seguida me deu um abraço meio atrapalhado por causa das muletas – "Eu comprei uma lembrança para você... chegou ontem pelo correio e eu não tive tempo de embrulhar... bom, eu fiquei com preguiça de embrulhar!" – e me entregou uma sacola.

Santana era uma bitch na maior parte do tempo, mas essa garota sabia agradar quando queria. Mal acreditei quando vi o Box da coleção Clint Eastwood com 35 filmes. Era simplesmente perfeito.

"Maravilha, Santana!" – Rachel reclamou – "Agora é que os meus musicais não terão mais vez".

"Projeto de Barbra, eu passei a minha vida inteira vendo musicais idiotas por sua culpa. Aquela Maria de West Side Story, que você tanto se identifica, é uma imbecil e me dá enjôo. A Barbra? Eu são suporto mais olhar para aquela vesga. Então dá uma folga. Ao menos Clint é mais emocionante!"

"Cuidado ou eu troco os seus analgésicos por pílulas de farinha".

"Eu tenho muletas, prego. Não custa nada dá uma muletada na sua cabeça".

E essas eram as Berry-Lopez que eu sinceramente amava: sempre discutindo de forma infantil por nada. Fizemos nossa refeição em paz. Tinha todos os meus favoritos: torta de maçã, suco de amora, torradas com manteiga e orégano, queijo cheddar e... presunto. Só mesmo no meu aniversário para elas abrirem exceção com a regra de "porco não entra".

"Teatro às sete?" – perguntei a Rachel antes que ela saísse de casa.

"Estarei aqui por volta das seis para a gente poder ir juntas" – me deu um beijo rápido antes de correr para o trabalho.

"Quem vem ficar aqui contigo hoje?"

"Eu não preciso de babá caso não saiba, Fabray!" – Santana resmungou e depois falou baixinho – "Mike deve passar uma parte do dia aqui..."

"Boa garota! Tente não colocar fogo na casa, ok?" – uma das medicações de Santana a deixava chapada por um tempo. Daí a nossa preocupação em não deixá-la sozinha. Pelo menos não na semana que ela teria de passar tomando esse remédio em específico.

Peguei um táxi e fui até a West 4th Street em Greenwich Village, ponto de encontro da equipe. Era uma ocasião especial porque ninguém menos que o fotógrafo Don Hunstein seria entrevistado na rua onde ele fotografou Dylan e a namorada/musa para a capa do antológico disco "The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan", considerado um dos mais importantes da história, não apenas para o movimento folk. Admirava o senhor Hunstein pela coleção de close-ups e retratos que ele fotografou. Não apenas de Dylan, mas de pessoas importantes como Miles Davis, Johnny Cash, Aretha Franklin e Billie Holiday. Sim, eu era uma fã e estava ansiosa pelo encontro.

"Bom dia aniversariante maravilhosa" – infelizmente Monica foi a primeira a me receber, com um beijo molhado no rosto cedido com certo contragosto. Limpei tão logo ela virou as costas.

"Bom dia, Monica. Bom dia a todos. Lewis ainda não chegou?"

"Ele foi buscar pessoalmente Hunstein. Devem estar chegando" – respondeu Nick, que era o câmera.

Enquanto isso, nós montamos os equipamentos e eu comecei o meu trabalho. Tinha de indicar o melhor lugar para filmar e aproveitar a luz de forma que ela ficasse o mais próximo possível do padrão estabelecido. Lewis havia dito que queria fazer a entrevista em movimento, então precisava estabelecer o sentido que eles deveriam caminhar com o ângulo mais favorável. Quando Lewis e o senhor Hunstein chegaram de táxi, aplaudimos o velho mestre. Uma reverência justa ao senhor de carreira brilhante. Eu não resisti e beijei-lhe a mão.

"Uma pena que eu não seja uns quinze anos mais jovem, menina" – ele abriu um sorriso e tocou o meu rosto – "Você não me escaparia" – fiquei vermelha e honrada.

Lewis começou a fazer a entrevista e a equipe se movimentou para que tudo pudesse valer logo no primeiro tiro. Hunstein era um dos últimos entrevistados e ele estava emocionado pela lembrança da obra. Fiquei maravilhada e até me descuidei da minha função em um momento só em escutar as lembranças vivas que aquele velho senhor tinha ao tirar a famosa foto do disco de Dylan. Não só aquela, mas também nas inúmeras ocasiões que ele acompanhou o deus, segundo Lewis. De lambuja, ainda contou para a nossa equipe algumas histórias de Miles Davis e Billie Holiday. Eric, o engenheiro de som, foi o que mais se emocionou. Ele era um fã incondicional de Davis. Monica era uma grudenta, mas trabalhava muito bem. A equipe tinha água, lanches, todas as licenças necessárias em mãos, van que servia de ponto de descanso móvel. Tudo correto.

No final da manhã nos permitimos um momento tiete para pegar autógrafo e tirar fotos com o lendário fotógrafo. Mas o meu maior presente foi quando ele me deu o cartão do escritório dele e disse que eu deveria mandar meu currículo para lá. Ele me confidenciou que achou algumas pessoas da equipe um pouco amadoras, mas que ficou impressionado com o meu profissionalismo. Então disse que eu deveria entrar em contato e mostrar meu portfólio porque ele conhecia pessoas e poderia me apresentar algumas delas. Nem precisava dizer duas vezes. A primeira coisa que faria quando chegasse em casa era organizar uma cópia do meu portfólio.

A equipe se despediu e eu peguei meu táxi. Encontrei Santana chapada em cima do sofá, rindo feito uma idiota dos passos de Mike.

"Quinnie... Mike virou um polvo!" – sim, aquela era a meia hora de efeito do remédio.

"Bem que você avisou..." – Mike me cumprimentou com um abraço e um beijo no rosto – "Feliz aniversário Quinn" – correu até o escritório e voltou com um pequeno embrulho – "Não repare!"

O pacote tinha o tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos. Quando vi, era um sapato. Exatamente o que tinha visto semanas atrás e comentei com Rachel que achei maravilhoso, mas não comprei porque meu dinheiro já estava comprometido demais.

"Um presente com dedo de Rachel..." – sorri e o abracei novamente.

"Eu liguei porque não sabia o que comprar. Então ela me deu todas as coordenadas com uma riqueza de detalhes impressionante" – lógico que sim, ou não seria Rachel.

"Já almoçou?"

"Não tive a chance... Santana está assim há uns vinte minutos" – ela agora estava rindo das próprias mãos.

"Daqui a pouco ela apaga e dorme uns 15 minutinhos. Aí acorda como a velha Santana".

Dito e feito. Com Santana fora do ar, Mike e eu arrumamos um almoço rápido e aproveitamos para conversar com mais qualidade. Mike estava de mudança do velho apartamento. Ele já tinha dinheiro guardado o suficiente para financiar um bom apartamento e que só não havia feito por causa de Johnny. Os dois se tornaram os melhores amigos e se davam muito bem. Mas chega um momento em que é preciso dar um passo adiante.

"Eu morei todos esses anos ali naquela nossa espelunca para juntar uma grana. Agora que fiz uma poupança legal, vou pensar em comprar um apartamento só para mim, sabe? Tem um bom em Midtown que estou de olho e pensando seriamente em investir nele".

"Aí você vai procurar uma namorada séria, certo?"

"Quinn, um homem não deveria pensar em se casar pelo menos até os 30 anos!"

"Ah sim, a regra dos 30..."

"Verdade! Tem muitas belezas a serem descobertas nesta cidade".

"Claro..."

"E agora que você vai sair do mercado em definitivo, melhor ainda".

"Quem vê você falando assim até pensa que eu sou uma jogadora!"

"Desculpe. É trauma. É que eu já perdi algumas presas só porque você estava ao meu lado. E isso é muito injusto".

Mike foi embora pouco depois de Santana despertar. Ela reclamou que estava sentindo dor, que o gesso era pesado demais, que a muleta era de alumínio, que a parede era branca, que a mesa era de madeira e etc. Era preciso ter muita paciência.

"Vai trabalhar na Rock'n'Pano que é melhor!" – tratei de desconversar.

"Precisamos ver depois uma nova coleção, Quinn. Você é a campeã de vendas e é preciso renovar as estampas a cada três meses".

"Vou pensar nisso... e aquela idéia das camisetas?"

"Eu só vou ter condições de investir pra valer no início do ano que vem. Já estou estudando como introduzir o produto sem prejudicar os panos. Também não dá para mergulhar de cabeça num outro produto sem ter uma margem de segurança para gastar mais dinheiro em investimentos. Depois, agora que as barreiras impostas pelo senhor Weiz caíram é que vou ter uma noção real do meu negócio".

"O advogado já formalizou tudo?"

"Ainda faltam alguns detalhes, mas não acredito que alguma coisa vá sair do acordo estabelecido".

Santana não conseguiu fazer valer todos os itens que queria exigir, mas chegou a algo próximo. Senhor Weiz iria passar a controlar do retiro na França os negócios que não precisavam de corpo presente para ser concretizados. A outra parte seria gerenciada por um dos acionistas e Santana trabalharia como estagiária do indivíduo, recebendo salário e tudo mais. E quando o senhor Weiz morresse, ela assumiria.

"Quando que você começa a trabalhar?"

"Em setembro, quando o senhor Weiz vai se mudar para a Europa".

Rachel chegou mais cedo do trabalho. Aparentemente o sacrifício de ontem deu certo. Nós tomamos um banho e nos arrumamos para nossa saída especial. Primeiro veríamos "O Rei Leão", que é o filme de animação favorito de Rachel e nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conferir a versão teatral. Rachel ficou encantada. Ela era grande admiradora da diretora Julie Taymor e desejava um dia poder trabalhar com ela no teatro. Do pessoal da peça eu só conhecia pessoalmente Donald Holder, o engenheiro de iluminação. Havia trabalhado em uma das peças que fiz assistência de produção quando era funcionária da R&J. Ele tinha um grande talento em inovar com pouca coisa, mas não era exatamente uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Pelo menos o trabalho de iluminação era fantástico.

"A coreografia é fantástica. É uma das melhores que tem na Broadway hoje em dia" – Rachel disse segurando em meu braço quando estávamos à caminho do restaurante.

"É..." – olhei para o rosto de Rachel que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas como quem me alertasse para ter cuidado com as minhas críticas – "... muito empolgante" – na verdade eu não achava nenhuma oitava maravilha do mundo, mas eu não ia querer desencadear uma discussão com Rachel no dia do meu aniversário.

No Havana Central Times Square (não era o restaurante que queria inicialmente, mas Rachel insistiu em um lugar mais próximo ao teatro), ela pediu uma salada vegetariana com tempero cubano que custava o olho da cara e eu, querendo valorizar um pouco mais o meu dinheiro, fui de pernil assado. Rachel que lidasse com isso depois. Para beber, vinho tinto. Pelo menos aproveitamos bem o ambiente romântico do restaurante.

"Acho que está na hora de te dar o meu presente de aniversário" – Rachel sorriu. Quando ela fazia isso, parecia que o mundo parava, por Cristo, como ela era adorável.

Ela retirou uma caixinha da bolsa e a abriu na minha frente. Era um anel muito semelhante ao que eu dei a ela de noivado.

"Eu achei que não estava certo só eu ter um anel maravilhoso. Nós duas merecemos isso. E como já conversamos, nossa relação é de parceria, de cumplicidade, de apoio mútuo e, principalmente, de amor. Seguindo este princípio, Quinn Fabray, aceite este anel de noivado, assim, não apenas eu serei a sua mulher, como você também será a minha" – eu não sei o quão grande estava o meu sorriso, só sei que lágrimas começaram a correr do meu rosto enquanto ela colocava a jóia no meu dedo e em seguida beijou a minha mão. Era o que eu havia sonhado fazer por ela, mas também estava nas nuvens por Rachel ter feito isso por mim.

Comemos nossas refeições em paz. E o pernil... talvez tenha sido pelo gesto de Rachel e todas as coisas boas que aconteceram ao longo do dia, mas aquela refeição foi uma das melhores que desfrutei em minha vida. Aquele era o meu melhor aniversário. Depois do restaurante, Rachel me colocou num táxi e disse que havia uma segunda parte da surpresa. Logo desconfiei do que se tratava tão logo Rachel começou a mandar mensagens de textos. Paramos em frente a um pequeno pub mais reservado com música ao vivo. Sorri para mim mesma e balancei a cabeça. Rachel não poderia ter sido mais óbvia. Quando entramos, um grupo grande de pessoas começou a aplaudir e a cantar parabéns. Mike apareceu no meio de todos segurando um bolo com o desenho de uma algema. Nada como o simbolismo.

Comecei a cumprimentar um a um. Toda a equipe do documentário estava lá. Inclusive Monica. Também estavam Santiago e outros três amigos próximos da faculdade, Santana e suas muletas, Johnny, respectivos namorados e namoradas e, para minha surpresa, Roger. Não imaginaria que Rachel pudesse chamá-lo, mas pelo visto, ela superou a mágoa da demissão. Eu nem vi o bolo sendo cortado. Só sei que Rachel pegou um pedaço com as mãos e enfiou na minha boca no melhor estilo noiva. Vi que Santana estava mais retraída, sentada na mesa com o pé para cima tomando um refrigerante. De fato ela não poderia beber tomando toda aquela medicação forte. Depois, Rachel subiu ao palco e pegou o microfone.

"Amigos e demais presentes. Aquela loira que mais parece uma deusa grega ali está fazendo 21 anos. E como a tradição manda, por favor coloque nas mãos dela um Dry Manhattan agora" – Mike fez o favor de colocar o drink em minhas mãos e o pessoal só sossegou quando eu bebi tudo de uma vez. Satisfeita, Rachel voltou a falar – "Agora, uma música em homenagem a minha garota".

Nem acreditei quando a banda começou a tocar as guitarras de forma distorcidas para depois conciliá-las em um toque pesado, quase punk, porém mais melódico. Então Rachel começou uma dança provocante. "So messed up i want you here/ in my room i want you here/ now we're gonna be face-to-face/ and i'll lay right down in my favorite place/ and now i wanna be your dog/ now i wanna be your dog/ now i wanna be your dor/ well c'mon".

Essa era uma das músicas que Santana dizia ser de "chamada para foda". Eu não gostava dos Stoogers, mas a performance de Rachel me deixou em chamas. Oh sim, eu faria Rachel ser a minha cachorrinha direitinho. Estava tão hipnotizada que levei um susto tremendo quando Johnny pegou um saco de gelo e colocou na minha cabeça.

"Que droga é essa!" – reclamei.

"É pra você se esfriar um pouco, senão você vai arrancar as roupas da tua mulher na frente de todo mundo. Não que eu me importaria em assistir".

Ele tinha razão. Eu estava tão vidrada em Rachel que poderia fazer sexo com ela em cima daquele palco pequenino e nem me daria conta da multidão em volta. A festa continuou noite adentro, onde eu basicamente dancei com Rachel a maior parte do tempo. Santana foi embora cedo, de táxi mesmo. Realmente devia ser um saco ficar ali sem poder dançar e se divertir do jeito que ela gostaria. Ninguém mais arredou o pé dali até a madrugada tomar conta e na medida em que os copos iam sendo esvaziados, mais pessoas se arriscavam ao microfone. Ninguém como o mesmo sucesso da minha mulher. Eu não estava bebendo muito. Queria estar bem o suficiente para chegar em casa e dar a Rachel uma lição de não me provocar daquela forma.

"Você não disse que a sua namoradinha, Rachel, era atriz" – Monica me surpreendeu no banheiro.

"Você a conhece?"

"Eu vi 'Across The Universe'... que presença ela tem!"

"É... Rachel é uma pessoa única" – procurei desconversar. Monica era uma dessas pessoas que me deixava pouco à vontade.

"Por outro lado..." – Monica se aproximou de forma perigosa – "Ela é tão pequena... e você parece ser tão... faminta... sedenta por carne".

"Acho que você bebeu demais" – eu não queria confusão no meu aniversário e a afastei de mim, mas ela insistia.

"Eu posso ser a sua cachorra também. Ela nem precisa saber!" – se aproximou com mais agressividade, mas eu a empurrei sem gentileza e saí do banheiro. Monica estava indo longe demais.

Rachel já tinha bebido o suficiente e nem percebeu que eu voltei para ela com o rosto fechado.

"Que tal a gente finalizar a nossa festa em casa?" – ela sorriu fácil. Eu peguei nossas coisas e saímos do bar. A festa continuaria em outro lugar.


	33. Rom e Monica

**ROM E MONICA**

Os moleques da escola sempre atormentaram Rachel. Eu sei que ela reclamava por eu nunca fiz nada para impedir. Rachel não sabe, mas tive de negociar muito, fazer muitas chantagens e, por vezes, ceder para manter as coisas aceitáveis. Porque, nos bastidores, eu ouvia planos muito piores contra minha irmã do que jogar slushies e colocar apelidos. Ainda assim, fazia vistas grossas às pequenas agressões por achar que fariam bem a Rachel. Deixaria Rachel durona, a ensinaria a não abaixar a cabeça para ninguém. De fato, ela nunca abaixou. Eu é que abaixava em inúmeras ocasiões, especialmente diante dos adultos. Mas uma coisa podia dizer: nunca ninguém encostou o dedo para agredir Rachel e fui diretamente responsável por isso.

Bom... eu saía no braço quando me provocavam. Quinn, por exemplo. A gente já puxou cabelos e deu unhadas uma na outra em algumas ocasiões. Na primeira vez foi justamente por causa de Rachel. Estávamos no primeiro ano de high school não muitos dias depois que Rachel sofreu o primeiro ataque de slushies. Estava no vestiário e ouvi uma conversa entre Quinn e Frannie. Alguma coisa sobre ser importante que Quinn batesse na minha irmã na saída da escola. E sequer havia um motivo aparente para tal. Eu não esperei o fim do dia. Peguei Quinn pelo pescoço de surpresa e a joguei no chão embaixo da arquibancada para ninguém nos ver. E dei uma lição.

"Olha aqui Fabray, eu não me importo se você atormentar a vida da minha irmã. Às vezes ela é um pé no saco mesmo. Mas se você sequer pensar em encostar um dedo que seja em Rachel, é melhor deixar o seu dentista já marcado".

Depois soube que aquilo foi uma ordem de Frannie para fazer a irmãzinha dela se curar dessa onda gay. Só uma mente retrógrada como a dos Fabray ara pensar que pancadaria cura. Aliás, como se isso fosse alguma doença para ser curada. Bando de babacas.

Todas essas lembranças vieram a minha mente três segundos depois que eu ouvi o bate-boca vindo do quarto de Rachel e Quinn. A adrenalina subiu no meu corpo e eu reagi quando ouvi Rachel gritando "Me Larga". Larguei as muletas para lá, invadi o quarto e fui logo empurrando Quinn. Ela caiu em cima da cama e quando eu fui subir em cima para dar uns tapas, Rachel me segurou e desviou a minha atenção. Foi o tempo que Quinn precisou para revidar. Ela me empurrou contra o armário com toda a força. O impacto foi forte que quebrou as frágeis portas no processo. Fiquei sem ar por um instante e quando menos percebi, Quinn já estava por cima de mim, tentando me estapear. Rachel a empurrou e ela caiu de lado. Ficou olhando para a gente e não reagiu mais. Simplesmente se levantou, pegou a bolsa e saiu de casa.

"Santy?" – Rachel tentou me ajudar a levantar, mas eu não consegui. No processo, nem vi que coloquei o meu tornozelo no chão e forcei impactos na minha breve corrida. Não podia acontecer. Então a dor veio... forte.

"Acho que me machuquei de novo" – disse sem fôlego.

Devagar, Rachel me ajudou a levantar e me colocou na cama dela. Então fez uma avaliação dos estragos. A porta do armário teria de ser trocava. Era fato. Meu gesso rachou e eu tinha um corte no braço por causa dos estilhaços. Meu sangue começou a sujar a minha roupa e a colcha. Uma pena. Aquela era uma beleza de colcha. Rachel pegou o kit de primeiros socorros e começou a limpar meus machucados.

"Você não devia ter feito isso!" – agora ela estava brava.

"Como não... ai... vocês estavam gritando e eu reagi, ok? Pensei que Quinn estava te machucando".

"Ela só estava segurando o meu pulso".

"Pra mim isso já é uma agressão... ai" – curativo dolorido.

"A sua reação foi muito pior! E isso não era da sua conta".

"Claro que é! Você é minha irmã!" – deixei ela terminar – "O que aconteceu, afinal?"

"Um site de fofocas publicou uma foto do Rom me beijando" – analisou meu pé – "A gente vai ter que ir para o hospital. Mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada com a cirurgia, tem que trocar esse gesso".

"Que história é essa do Rom te beijar?"

"Foi no dia que gravamos a cena de Hamlet. No final a gente saiu extasiado do palco e o elenco começou a se cumprimentar. Eu lembro que Rom me deu um beijo na boca. Foi só algo que aconteceu no calor do momento e não significou absolutamente nada" – lágrimas já escorriam no rosto da minha irmã – "Tinha uns fotógrafos e uma jornalista da revista TV Guide... eu nunca imaginei... Quinn entendeu tudo errado..."

Puxei Rachel para um abraço e a deixei chorar à vontade.

"Não foi culpa minha, Santy..."

"Eu sei que não, Ray..." – mesmo morrendo de dor, a abracei mais forte.

Rachel foi comigo até ao hospital. Aparentemente minha cirurgia não foi afetada, mas o gesso foi substituído, o que seria uma nova tortura porque eu teria de passar a noite com o pé gelado sem poder fazer muito a respeito. Quinn Fabray, eu te odeio. Depois do hospital, eu procurei sugerir comer um sanduíche fora, andar um pouco pela cidade. Eu já conseguia andar com agilidade com as muletas. Não seria problema. Rachel recusou todas as minhas propostas de distraí-la. Minha irmã estava mesmo deprimida e tinha de respeitar apesar de não gostar muito da ideia. No táxi, já no caminho de volta, ela atendeu o celular.

"Oi Mike... Ela está bem?... Entendo... Não acho... Eu sei, mas... Tudo bem... Amanhã!"

"Deixa eu adivinhar" – disse enquanto pagava o taxista – "Quinn está com Mike?"

"Está" – Rachel me ajudou a sair do carro – "Ele disse que hoje ela vai dormir por lá e que amanhã, com a cabeça fria, vem conversar".

"Ainda bem. Se ela aparecesse hoje, acho que eu racharia outro gesso e mandaria a minha cirurgia para o espaço".

"Santy. Pela última vez, ela não ia me machucar. Eu conheço Quinn e ela não encostaria um dedo em mim... você é que é cabeça quente!"

"Agora a culpa é minha?" – não estava acreditando que Rachel seria capaz de cogitar que eu pudesse ter qualquer culpa nisso. Eu só segui os meus instintos e correr para proteger minha irmã.

"Eu não estou afirmando nada. Quinn é um poço de ciúmes sim, mas você se precipitou" – ela disse abrindo a porta da nossa casa.

"Quer saber? Na próxima vez eu não vou mover um dedo, ok? Você que se arrebente!"

Entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta de raiva. Rachel era um saco. Como podia alguém mudar de opinião tão rapidamente? Deitei na minha cama e procurei me acalmar. Depois fiquei curiosa sobre a notícia. Peguei o meu computador e digitei "Rom Tyler" no Google. Selecionei "notícias" e procurei os resultados mais recentes. "Rom Tyler é flagrado aos beijos com colega de trabalho". Manchete com seis artigos relacionados, o que significa seis sites de fofoca falando a mesma coisa. Abri o link e veio a foto dele beijando Rachel fechada num close. Era possível ver que haviam pessoas ao fundo, que Rachel estava com roupas da peça, mas não tinha como saber a ocasião.

_Parece que as gravações da nova série da HBO 'Slings and Arrows' estão muito interessantes para Rom Tyler ('Lost Treasures'). O jovem ator de 25 anos pode estar vivendo um romance com a colega de elenco Rachel Berry. Embora a atriz tenha negado qualquer envolvimento com Tyler, o próprio não tarda em ceder elogios. "Rachel é um doce de pessoa. Ela é extremamente profissional na hora de gravar, mas depois dá uma risada dessas contagiantes e todos ficam bem. É um prazer enorme trabalhar com alguém tão jovem e tão talentoso. Rachel é mesmo uma inspiração". De acordo com fontes da produção, os colegas de elenco aprovam o relacionamento entre os dois. "Rom começou as gravações muito agitado e ansioso. Depois que se aproximou de Rachel ficou mais concentrado. Essa relação está fazendo muito bem a ele", disse um dos funcionários que preferiu não se identificar. Rachel Berry faz a sua grande estréia na televisão em 'Slings and Arrows'. A atriz de 20 anos começou a carreira em peças off-Broadway e neste ano recebeu indicação ao Tony de atriz coadjuvante em musicais por 'Across the Universe'. Rom Tyler é mais conhecido pelo papel de Sam Madison, da série 'Almanaque', e por ter vivido um romance conturbado com a cantora Liv Watson, vocalista da banda californiana Space Riders. _

Não era a toa que Quinn tenha ficado tão possessa. O texto tinha mais qualidade e detalhes do que as notas baratas de fofocas desses tablóides que circulam pela cidade. E tinha uma foto em ótima definição dos dois se beijando. Em nenhum momento é afirmado nem por Rom e nem pela suposta fonte que os dois estão mesmo de caso. Só que são bons colegas e que a proximidade trouxe benefícios a ele, principalmente. Mas o conjunto dá a entender que existe um namorico em processo. A foto, os elogios, tudo favorece essa interpretação. Rachel bateu a minha porta e depois entrou com cautela. Tinha uma bandeja em mãos com um lanche.

"Posso entrar?"

"Pode!" – me ajeitei para dar mais espaço na minha cama. Ela colocou a bandeja ao meu lado e se sentou – "Desculpe... eu pensei melhor e... acho que a briga estava um pouco quente... e você não estava lá no quarto..."

"Ok!" – olhei a garrafinha de suco de laranja e o waffles com cream cheese que eu gostava. Ela não era de fazer essas coisas, mas se preparou era porque queria pedir desculpas. Estava com fome mesmo... – "Você viu a fofoca?"

"Não. Quinn me mostrou a foto e começou a pedir satisfações. Não deu para ler".

"O texto afirma absolutamente nada, mas é uma redação um pouco menos ruim do que a dos tablóides" – Rachel esticou o olho para a tela do meu computador e ficou silenciosamente lendo o texto enquanto eu aproveitava o lanche.

"Rom e eu nos aproximamos no set, é verdade. Quinn sabia disso e nós três até saímos para jantar umas duas vezes" – ela franziu a testa – "Mas daí para se ter um relacionamento dessa natureza é outra história".

"Eu sei, Ray. Quinn é que não raciocina direito quando tem ataques de ciúmes".

"O que é uma relação sem uma grande briga, não é mesmo?" – Rachel disse forçando um sorriso, mas já com os olhos umedecidos.

"Brigas são normais. Vocês duas vivem discutindo. Mas o que aconteceu hoje... não é legal Ray. Existem limites que não podem ser ultrapassados" – procurei falar com cuidado.

"Está dizendo que Quinn tem algum problema ou algo assim?"

"Estou dizendo que Quinn passou dos limites e não foi a primeira vez. Isso significa alguma coisa. Não acha que isso seja sinal que vocês devem saber a razão? Nossa vida aqui é muito estressante e sempre ouço dizer que relacionamentos com atores são complicados. Não deve ser fácil pra ela, ou para você, ter de esconder o que vocês têm, por exemplo".

"Eu... eu preciso pensar melhor a respeito".

"Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem, certo?" – Rachel acenou positivo e tentou engolir o choro. Coloquei a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e dei espaço para que ela se deitasse ao meu lado. Assim adormecemos.

...

Minha manhã foi a mais normal possível. A equipe do documentário se reuniu para receber o último cheque de pagamento e se despedir depois de um trabalho que foi prazeroso. Claro que houve discussões e desentendimentos, mas nada que comprometesse o andamento das atividades. Eu voltaria a trabalhar com todos sem o menor problema, inclusive com Monica. Apesar do assédio, ela era uma excelente profissional. Não era à toa que pegava um trabalho atrás do outro. Passei no banco e depositei meu dinheiro antes de ir para casa. Rachel estava no consulado canadense para pegar o visto de trabalho. Um cidadão americano não precisava ter visto para entrar no Canadá, mas se fazia necessário um de trabalho para filmar por lá. Rachel ficaria só por duas semanas, mas como o visto valeria por cinco anos, era compensador enfrentar toda a burocracia.

Nos encontramos no restaurante e fizemos nossa refeição em paz. Rachel ainda lembrou-se de comprar uma marmita para a irmã dela. Quando chegamos em casa, havia correspondências, inclusive um roteiro para Rachel analisar, Santana estava ao telefone resolvendo problemas. Rachel fez um esboço de reclamação quando Santana simplesmente pegou a marmita e começou a comer sem nem ao menos desligar o telefone. Mas desistiu e foi ler o roteiro. Eu fui tirar um cochilo. Meu plano era tirar o resto do dia de folga.

Dormi apenas meia horinha. Rachel estava ao meu lado concentrada na leitura. Devia ser um filme interessante. Eu leria depois. Então fui ao meu computador checar os e-mails. Havia um de Monica com o assunto: "vc viu isso?". Abri. Era uma mensagem curta escrito: "Vi isso há pouco. Sinto muito. Monica", e um link reduzido. Fiquei curiosa e cliquei. Abriu a página de um site chamado Hollywood Life. Minha visão embaçou quando apareceu uma foto de Rachel beijando Rom Tyler. A princípio eu achei que fosse uma montagem, depois tentei racionalizar sobre a coisa do romance promocional. Mas Rachel e Rom não estavam envolvidos nesse tipo de coisa. Ela teria me contado, certo? Minha mente começou a rodar e eu não conseguia encontrar explicação, não conseguia raciocinar.

"Quinn?" – Rachel percebeu a minha agonia.

"Você e Rom?"

"O quê?"

"Desde quando você e Rom ficam de beijinhos pele set?"

"Desculpe Quinn, mas eu não sei do que você está falando".

"Tô falando disso" – mostrei a foto no computador – "Me diz que isso é uma montagem!"

"Não é. Sinto muito, Quinn. Mas também não é nada de mais".

"Como assim? Agora colegas de trabalho saem se beijando como se isso fosse nada demais? Desculpe Rachel, mas das experiências que tive em sets eu não via isso... deve ser uma novidade" – minha voz foi crescendo a partir do momento em que fui ficando mais irônica.

"Eu acho que lembro... eu tinha acabado de fazer a cena do palco... estavam todos muito excitados e Rom me deu esse beijo... mas eu mal me dei conta disso na hora"

"Mesmo? Então se você trepar com alguém depois que do palco também não vai notar por causa da emoção do momento?"

"Isso é injusto!"

"Injusto?" – já não controlava mais o volume da minha voz – "Você confessa que beijou um cara e faz pouco caso! Acha que eu sou otária?

"Acho. Neste caso você está sendo injusta e uma idiota. Como pode pensar que eu te trairia deliberadamente?"

"Então você me trairia?"

"Não coloque palavras na minha boca! Você sabe que não!" – estava difícil respirar. Parecia que a cada resposta de Rachel, tudo piorava. Eu segurei no pulso dela.

"Você transou com ele?"

"Eu me recuso a responder esse tipo de coisa. Eu vou casar contigo, droga!"

"Responde!"

"Me larga!"

"Não enquanto você não me responder!"

Mal vi a porta sendo aberta. Mas senti Santana agarrando a minha camiseta e me jogando contra a cama. Eu nunca bateria em Rachel por mais irada que estivesse. Santana não era Rachel. Santana era a pessoa que não tinha medo em mostrar o peso da mão dela no meu rosto. Não dessa vez. Eu peguei um impulso, agarrei Santana e a joguei contra a parede mais próxima. Era o armário. Não quis saber. Montei em cima dela e ia fazê-la sentir que a minha mão também era pesada. Até que alguém me empurrou e caí no chão. Rachel me empurrou. Eu quis reagir por um segundo. Por um segundo eu quis ir para cima da mulher que mais amava no mundo. Ela me encarou. Estava respirando ofegante. Eu estava ofegante. Então eu peguei a minha bolsa, calcei um chinelo e saí de casa.

Eu ainda respirava ofegante quando cheguei a calçada. Estava louca da vida e precisava fazer alguma coisa. Então veio a idéia de fazer Rachel sentir exatamente o mesmo que eu estava sentindo. Peguei um táxi e mandei ele seguir para Hamilton Heights. Era onde Monica morava. Nunca tinha ido a casa dela, mas tinha o endereço no meu celular. Interfonei e ela atendeu.

"É Quinn" – e ouvi o clique da porta sendo destravada.

Era um prédio sem elevador e o apartamento ficava no terceiro andar. Minha adrenalina estava alta e subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Quando cheguei, ela já estava à porta me esperando. Não perdi tempo e a beijei. Monica estava tão louca por mim que faria tudo que eu bem entendesse. Ela me puxou para dentro do apartamento enquanto continuamos a nos beijar. Tirei a blusa dela. Monica era mais corpulenta sem ser gorda. Os seios eram fartos e eu não tive dó em apertá-los e colocá-los em minha boca. Ela estava sem sutiã. Tirei a minha camiseta.

"Meu deus, Quinn" – ela me disse admirando o meu corpo – "Você é mesmo uma deusa".

Voltamos a nos beijar, mas o meu entusiasmo já não era tão grande assim. Rachel não saía da minha cabeça. A mão da Monica entrou na minha calça de moletom e os dedos dela começaram a me massagear. Meu corpo começou a reagir às carícias. Dedos me penetraram. Eles eram muito diferentes de Rachel. Foi quando o arrependimento veio. Estava indo longe demais. Rachel me feriu, mas o que eu estava fazendo... me lembrei de Finn quando dormiu com Santana. Lembrei do quanto Rachel ficou arrasada e de como eu quis confortá-la, mas não tinha coragem de me aproximar naquela época.

"Não!" – usei o pouco de auto-controle que ainda me restava para tirar a mão de Monica de dentro da minha calça e a afastei.

"O que há de errado?"

"Não posso, ok?" – encostei no sofá, procurando recuperar o meu fôlego.

"Ela te traiu, Quinn. E com um anel de noivado no dedo" – olhei para a jóia na minha mão.

"Sinto muito, não deveria ter vindo aqui" – peguei a minha camiseta no chão e a vesti. Minha bolsa estava perto da porta.

"Fique!" – Monica bloqueou a porta.

"Eu quero ir embora".

"Só sente no sofá e tome uma água, ok? Eu não vou fazer nada! Palavra de escoteiro!"

"Monica, eu acabei de cometer um erro terrível. Me deixa ir!"

"Fique!"

"Não!" – disse mais enfática.

"O que vai fazer? Se desculpar com ela agora que estão quites?"

"Não é da sua conta. Sai!" – meu sangue estava borbulhando e eu estava a ponto de partir para a briga mais uma vez.

Talvez ela tenha percebido minha fúria, talvez ela tenha se mancado. Não sei e não me importava. O fato é Monica finalmente saiu daquela porta e eu pude sair dali. Desci as escadas como uma perdedora. Estava me sentido um lixo, o último dos seres humanos. Quando cheguei à calçada, sinceramente não sabia o que fazer. Simplesmente sentei num banco e fiquei olhando o trânsito. Usava roupas de ficar em casa, chinelo, cheirava sexo e suor, e a umidade em minhas roupas só me lembrava o quanto eu era uma imbecil. Foi quando o meu celular tocou. Mike?

"_Quinn? Onde você está?_"

"Neste momento estou em uma rua qualquer em Hamilton".

"_Está perdida?_" – ele riu no telefone.

"Quase isso".

"_Queria saber se você vai estar em casa hoje à noite. Eu estou em negociação para rodar um filme, mas preciso de preparo prévio, sabe? Meu provável personagem é um trapezista e lembro que você fez as fotos de divulgação da peça Circus..._"

"Eu tenho material e contatos em casa, mas não vou estar lá hoje a noite".

"_Vai sair com Rachel? Talvez se você pedir a Santana..._"

"Mike?" – suspirei fundo. Precisava conversar com alguém – "Rachel e eu tivemos uma briga horrível! Eu não vou estar em casa e nem vou falar com ela... não posso... não agora" – Mike ficou mudo ao telefone e eu comecei a tremer de ansiedade.

"_Você está na rua sem ter pra onde ir?_"

"Algo parecido!"

"_Pega um táxi e vem pra cá_".

Foi exatamente o que fiz. Peguei o primeiro que vi. Nem tinha mais dinheiro na bolsa, mas Mike me fez esse favor e desceu para pagar o motorista. Sentei no velho sofá xadrez, disso um 'oi' acanhado para Johnny enquanto Mike pegava um copo com água. Ele também ligou para Rachel avisando onde estava. Não queria falar com ela tão cedo, mas fiquei grata pelo favor. Relutei um pouco para me abrir. Não era fácil. Não era uma pessoa que saia falando coisas da minha vida. Nem com amigos. Certo dia Monica usou a palavra "reservada" para me descrever. Ela tinha razão. Respirei fundo e então desabafei. Mike e Johnny ouviram tudo com atenção e tiveram a gentileza de não puxarem a fundo. Limitei-me a descrever esse caso.

"Que vacilo, Quinn!" – Johnny disse com sua usual sinceridade ingênua e inconseqüente – "Dar bola pra revista de fofoca? Maior furada".

"Já tinha lido algumas fofocas sobre Rachel antes. Mas essa tinha foto dela beijando um cara. E logo um ator com fama de que vai para cama com colegas de elenco".

"Não é por nada não, Quinn" – Mike começou – "Mais da metade dos caras que trabalham no meio tem essa fama. Mas o que eu aprendi nesse tempo é que uma boa porção desses só tem papo. O mundo artístico não é tão libertino como as pessoas pensam. O lance é que as histórias são parte importante do negócio e elas nem precisam ser verdadeiras. Essa da Rachel com o tal cara? É só mais uma entre milhões. Você deveria saber disso. Você trabalha no meio".

"Como você explica o beijo?" – disse irritada.

"Vamos supor que a foto é legítima, sem manipulações e tudo mais" – Mike passou a ter um ar mais professoral – "Rachel beijou o cara. E daí? Sinto te informar, mas isso não é incomum. Atores se beijam na boca com uma freqüência considerável fora de cena sem aquilo significar alguma coisa. Ou você acha que o beijo entre Javier Bardem em outro cara fora do roteiro em plena cerimônia do Oscar quer dizer que o cara seja gay?"

"Não! Mas isso é diferente!"

"Diferente como? Por que o Bardem tinha uma platéia gigantesca e Rachel tinha os demais colegas de elenco e jornalistas? Você não acha que se ela tivesse de caso ela não estaria mais preocupada em ser flagrada do que encostando os lábios no cara?"

"Talvez, mas..."

"Os colegas não sabem que ela é gay?"

"Sim... só que..."

"Eles não sabem que ela tem um relacionamento sólido contigo?"

"Alguns já foram lá em casa..."

"Sabe Quinn. Têm horas que sinto pena da Rachel" – fiquei muda, esperando mais explicações – "Ela é atriz. Cenas de beijos são recorrentes e vai chegar o momento em que haverá também cenas de sexo. Dependendo do contrato que ela assinar, até algum tipo de nudez. E tudo isso é só um trabalho. E se você surta com uma bobagem agora, como vai reagir quando ela encarar um papel mais forte, mas que seja importante para a carreira dela? Ou quando Rachel for obrigada a viver um promance?"

"Eu procuro não pensar nessas coisas" – desabafei – "Dói demais".

"Sinto dizer, mas vai doer muito mais se você não começar a ser mais tolerante. Rachel não te traiu, mas você transou com uma qualquer. Pode não ter chegado até o fim, mas isso não faz a menor diferença" – Mike se levantou e foi ao quarto. De lá trouxe travesseiros, lençol e uma manta – "Eu te amo, Quinn. Você é a minha melhor amiga... Mas tem horas que eu não consigo lidar com seus ataques de estupidez. Boa noite".

...

Amanheci com um braço atravessado na minha cintura e um corpo atrás do meu. Por um momento voltei a fechar os olhos e rezei para que fosse Quinn. O braço era mais forte, moreno, os dedos mais finos e alongados. Santana. Estava no quarto dela, no meio daquele caos que ela se recusa arrumar por livre e espontânea vontade. A única coisa em ordem que existe ali é a gaveta de documentos. O resto? Se não dou a minha faxina semanal, ia ter roupa empilhada até o teto. Por outro lado, amanhecer na cama de Santana naquele quarto bagunçado nunca foi tão reconfortante. Levantei-me e a dorminhoca nem se deu conta. Virou para o lado e continuou o sono.

Eu peguei a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e levei até a cozinha. Cuidaria disso depois. Respirei fundo antes de entrar no meu quarto. As marcas da briga do dia anterior estavam ainda vivas. A porta do armário destruída, o carpete sujo, a mancha de sangue na colcha. Forcei a porta para conseguir ter acesso às minhas gavetas e acabei danificando ainda mais. Bom, aquilo deveria ser trocado por completo mesmo, então que se dane. Peguei uma muda de roupa e tomei um banho quente. Os músculos do meu ombro estavam como pedra. Eles ardiam. Na academia onde eu freqüentava havia um professor que agendava sessões individuais de alongamento que te faziam sair de lá flutuando. Eram 20 minutos de alongamento e pequenas massagens por 15 dólares para os alunos matriculados. Sei que ele fazia o serviço para fora e cobrava mais caro. Definitivamente iria agendar a minha sessão.

Foi quando mudei meus planos e optei por fazer a minha rotina normal em vez de me amargurar ainda mais. Seria saudável pensar em coisas triviais para ocupar minha mente. Coloquei a minha roupa de ginástica, minhas coisas na mochila, deixei um recado a Santana na geladeira e desci para malhar só com uma garrafinha de suco no estômago. Era errado, eu sei. A academia era próxima a minha casa, no quarteirão vizinho e funcionava nos segundos e terceiros andares de um edifício comercial.

"Berry" – um dos professores me recebeu – "Que bom que resolveu aparecer depois de quanto tempo? Mais de uma semana!"

"Estava atolada de trabalho" – sorri sem jeito. Professores de academia eram sempre felizes e atenciosos. Fico pensando se no final do expediente eles não precisam fazer massagem de tão dolorido que deve ficar por causa desse sorriso congelado por horas.

"Ah, sim! Agora você é uma estrela da TV!"

"Nem tanto! Você sabe de Mark tem uma hora vaga para alongamento?"

"Mark tirou licença nesta semana. A esposa dele ganhou o bebê. É um garoto".

"Oh! Isso é maravilhoso!" – e eu nem sabia que ele tinha mulher, quanto mais grávida.

Fiquei frustrada por não ter o meu alongamento, mas já que estava ali, aproveitei para fazer um pouco de cicling, esteira e uma musculação bem leve. Ao contrário de que muita gente imagina, para mim fazer ginástica é um meio eficiente para não se pensar. Eu só me concentro na atividade e pronto. Acho que é mais ou menos o mesmo efeito que nadar tinha em Santana. Ela me disse algo parecido há alguns anos. Uma hora depois, já tinha terminado as rotinas e estava a caminho de casa. Santana estava de pé comendo waffles e tomando café. Teimosa. Ela não podia tomar esse tipo de bebida por causa da gastrite. Eu não estava com fome. Comi apenas uma fruta.

"Como está o tornozelo?"

"Na mesma. Queria mesmo era me livrar dessa coisa" – apontou para o gesso.

"Sinto informar, mas você vai ficar com essa bota branca até o final do mês. Muletas pelos próximos três meses..."

"Eu ouvi o médico, nanica" – Santana olhou para mim séria depois da cortada que me deu – "Conseguiu dormir?"

"Só acordei agora de manhã. Sua cama não é ruim".

"Bom... existem vantagens nas dimensões reduzidas".

"Esse tipo de argumento funciona com uma paquera, Santana. Comigo soa um tanto quanto incestuoso!" – ela deu uma gargalhada. Uma tão frouxa que me fez sorrir também.

"Nossa relação sempre teve uma pitada de incesto".

"Verdade".

Nossa conversa parou quando ouvimos batidas na porta. Meu coração parou. Quando atendi, vi uma Quinn em péssimo estado.

"Posso entrar?" – a voz dela era tão pequena que o meu coração, depois de parar, se quebrou.

Dei passagem para que ela entrasse na própria casa e sentou-se no sofá, como se fosse uma visita.

"Vou pro meu quarto trabalhar" – Santana pegou as muletas mas não antes de parar em frente de Quinn – "Seja uma boa menina ou eu vou usar as minhas muletas dessa vez... no seu rosto".

Sentei na poltrona em frente de Quinn e não conseguia parar de olhar aquela figura que vagamente lembrava a minha noiva. Estava visivelmente exausta, com uma óbvia dor nas costas e olheiras, não cheirava bem e o cabelo estava uma bagunça. Se Mike não tivesse ligado, eu teria pensado que Quinn dormiu em uma vala. Tudo que eu queria era abraçá-la e dizer que as coisas ficariam bem. Mas Santana tocou num ponto importante: existiam coisas erradas e que não poderia relevar mais. Fechar os olhos. Ficamos em silêncio. Eu não queria começar. Achei que isso deveria ser papel dela.

"Eu sei que passei do limites ontem" – Quinn não tinha coragem de me encarar – "E vou entender se você não me perdoar".

"Eu te perdôo. Mas acho que a gente deveria discutir alguns pontos. O seu ciúme ontem passou o limite do aceitável".

"Concordo!"

"Santana sugeriu que talvez você pudesse procurar formas de ajuda. Conversar com um terapeuta, talvez?"

"Estou aberta a opções".

"Sei que a minha profissão não é fácil, Quinn. Tento me imaginar na posição inversa. Se você fosse atriz e eu não... como será que eu reagiria te vendo beijando outra pessoa? Não é mesmo uma cena agradável, mas eu realmente me esforçaria porque eu te amo tanto que só desejaria o que fosse melhor para você e também para a sua carreira. Esse é só um ponto. Existem vários outros..."

"E como você se sentiria se eu dissesse que fiquei com outra pessoa?"

Aquela frase saiu da boca de Quinn e explodiu na minha cabeça e no meu coração. Fiquei sem reação a principio, mas depois tentei racionalizar. Bom, talvez ela só estivesse sendo hipotética, afinal, era sobre o que estávamos conversando, certo?

"Acho... acho que eu ia querer saber por que você ficou com essa pessoa, em primeiro ligar" – minhas mãos não paravam de tremer – "Ia querer saber se você fez isso por não me amara mais ou..." – droga de lágrimas que teimavam escorrer no meu rosto – "Você fez isso, Quinn? Você esteve com outra pessoa?" – não queria ouvir a resposta, mas não tinha outra alternativa.

"O nome dela é Monica. É provável que você a tenha visto na minha festa de aniversário. Monica trabalhou comigo no documentário e desde o dia 1 ela me assediava com pequenas coisas, palavras, toques. Eu sempre a ignorei, juro por Cristo! Nunca quis absolutamente nada com ela. Foi Monica que me enviou o e-mail com a foto... e naquela loucura, bati na porta dela e a gente... Eu queria me vingar e a usei".

"Vocês transaram?" – minha voz estava cheia de mágoa.

"Tecnicamente!"

Meu mundo caiu.

"Eu parei antes que fóssemos até o fim... claro que isso não é um consolo... eu não consegui!"

"Por que não? Ela deveria estar fácil para você! Tenho certeza que ela te daria um baita orgasmo" – minha voz era dura e não fazia a menor questão de impedir ou limpar as lágrimas correndo no meu rosto.

"Porque eu não tenho nenhum sentimento por ela. Porque eu te amo e não poderia fazer isso contigo. Porque sinto nojo de mim mesma"

Fiquei em silêncio. Não conseguiria falar absolutamente nada. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era chorar.


	34. Sabedoria de Cher

**SABEDORIA DE CHER**

Eu traí duas vezes na minha vida. Na primeira fiquei grávida e na segunda fui expulsa do meu próprio apartamento. Dormi pouco mais de uma semana na casa de Mike e Johnny. Chamei Rachel de hipócrita porque ela tinha feito a mesma coisa com Finn quando os dois terminaram. Se ela implorou por perdão na época, porque não podia mostrar um pouco de benevolência e fazer o mesmo comigo? Ah sim: "porque o que tínhamos não se comparava". Cristo sabe o quanto resisti para controlar minha raiva para não ir até o apartamento de Monica terminar o que tinha começado. Se eu gosto dela? De jeito nenhum. Era justamente a minha vantagem. Então a minha marra ia ralo abaixo tão logo a ressaca batia. A verdade é que eu estava na sarjeta, tomava um porre todo santo dia e perdi uma oportunidade de trabalho por causa da minha depressão.

No décimo segundo dia, Rachel me ligou para conversarmos. Foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Apareci no apartamento de banho tomado, cabelos escovados e com uma humildade bíblica.

"Oh meu deus!" – foi a primeira coisa que Rachel falou assim que atendeu à porta – "O que aconteceu contigo?"

"Você saiu da minha vida" – eu estava um lixo: pálida e magra. Foram 11 dias de muito álcool e pouquíssima comida no estômago.

Ela apontou o sofá e eu andei indefesa pela sala. Sentei exatamente no mesmo lugar em que confessei meu crime a Rachel e ela me expulsou de casa.

"Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras aqui" – ela disse enquanto eu fiquei escutando tudo como uma garotinha obediente – "Eu ainda não te perdoei, mas quero que você volte para casa" – e quando eu já estava prestes a comemorar ela levantou o dedo em sinal que precisava terminar de falar – "Ainda é doloroso te ver depois que você confessou aquela atrocidade, mas o fato é que eu te amo. Não acho justo que um momento de descontrole seu e uma vagabunda qualquer possam destruir em dois segundos tudo que nós construímos nesses anos. Por isso mesmo estou fazendo um grande esforço para passar por cima de tudo".

"Rachel, eu te amo mais que tudo e..." – ela levantou o dedo. Ainda não tinha terminado. Eu me resignei.

"Você volta para casa, mas vai dormir no escritório".

"O quê?"

"Eu ainda não estou preparada para dormir ao seu lado".

"Mas..."

"É pegar ou largar".

"Feito!"

"Ótimo. Vou ligar para o Mike e pedir para que ele traga as suas coisas" – então se aproximou e me olhou nos olhos – "Quinn! Saiba que isso tudo... o meu perdão... só acontece uma vez. Se houver outra escorregada dessas, por favor, nem volte para casa".

Então vieram os termos. Eu poderia entrar livremente no nosso quarto para pegar as minhas roupas, tomar meu banho e fazer a minha higiene. Também podia dormir na minha cama quando ela não estivesse por lá. Leia-se, enquanto ela estivesse viajando ou para Vancouver ou para promover o seriado. Qualquer contato íntimo estava suspenso até segunda ordem. Saberia o que seria permitido quando a própria Rachel iniciasse a carícia. Se ela me desse um beijo no rosto, era o sinal de que poderia fazer o mesmo e assim por diante. Eu seria paciente. Era uma qualidade que tinha, ao contrário das Berry-Lopez.

Rachel passou o resto do dia me evitando. Ela já tinha dado um passo enorme em me deixar voltar para casa e eu procurei fazer a minha parte para não pressioná-la ou deixá-la zangada. Então praticamente me confinei no escritório. Só saí de lá para comer e ir ao banheiro.

Olhei para o meu relógio no dia seguinte. Ainda não era sete da manhã. Dormiria mais um pouco com todo prazer, mas o chão duro não era muito convidativo. Mas eu tinha de considerar que o saco de dormir era melhor do que dormir no sofá xadrez por mais de uma semana.

Fui até o meu quarto, afinal, eu tinha livre acesso para fazer a minha higiene e etc. Rachel estava dormindo agarrada a um travesseiro. Belo substituto! A mala dela estava no chão para a viagem. Se não me engano, Rachel embarcaria para o Canadá às 10 da manhã e pegaria um táxi já que Santana ainda estava impossibilitada de dirigir. Essas semanas afastadas faria bem para nós duas. Não era apenas Rachel teria o espaço necessário para superar a minha traição. Eu também tinha de limpar da minha mente. Posso ter saído como a vilã da história, mas Rachel teve uma parcela de culpa. Eu só não iria discutir tão logo. Não quando estava concentrada em nossa total reconciliação.

"Quinn?" – depois que saí do banheiro, encontrei Rachel sentada na cama, esfregando os olhos. O cabelo estava um caos e ela nunca me pareceu tão adorável – "Que horas são?"

"Sete e três" – estiquei o pescoço para olhar nosso relógio que ficava em cima do criado mudo.

"Que vontade de ficar na cama" – Rachel voltou a deitar-se e senti vontade de rir. Se ela soubesse o quanto eu também gostaria de me enterrar naquela cama com ela ao meu lado.

"Quer alguma coisa para o café? Posso fazer enquanto você se arruma".

"Não precisa. Acho que hoje vou de waffles e cream cheese".

"Vou fazer o café, de qualquer forma" – Rachel apenas acenou.

As aulas na NYU tinham começado, mas eu matei os primeiros dias. Não estava com cabeça ou ânimo para me concentrar num trabalho acadêmico. Ouvi uma porta se abrindo. Era do quarto de Santana. Toda essa história foi perfeita para Santana achar uma razão e voltar a me tratar mal. Não que eu me importasse. Também tenho o meu direito de achar os meus vilões e afirmo que se ela não tivesse metido o nariz dela onde não era chamada, nada disso teria acontecido. No mais, me concentrei nas torradas francesas que fazia especialmente para Rachel. Era a receita favorita dela.

"Caiu da cama, Fabray? Oh, esqueci, você não dorme mais em uma!" – eu seria paciente. Isso era só mais uma provação que Deus colocou em minha vida.

"Bom dia para você também".

"O cheiro está bom!"

"Mas não é para o seu pico. Se quiser, tem café! Oh, espere, você está proibida de tomar".

"Você deveria ficar na sua, Fabray!

"Eu não tenho que te adular, Satan!"

"Que bom viajar daqui a pouco para outro país e saber que as duas vão ficar sozinhas aqui... se matando" – Rachel nos interrompeu. Estava com os cabelos úmidos e o perfume que eu mais gostava. Era ela que queria me matar – "Esqueci de dizer que a caixa de água de coco deve chegar hoje. Quinn, se você puder fazer a gentileza de receber, ficaria grata".

"Água de coco?"

"Compramos uma caixa de água de coco industrializada de uma loja que entrega produtos do Brasil a brasileiros que moram nos Estados Unidos. É para Santana, considerando que ela não pode tomar nada do que gosta. Foi dica do Andrew!"

"Nem suco?" – mal perguntei e lembrei que foi uma questão óbvia. Santana só gostava de suco de fruta cítrica: principalmente limonada suíça. Vai ver que era por isso que ela era tão azeda.

O meu primeiro café da manhã de volta ao lar foi estranho. Não me referia a hostilidade de Santana. A distância de Rachel me incomodava. Por outro lado, não poderia esperar intimidade. Coloquei uma torrada no meu prato e ofereci as outras duas a Rachel. Ela me olhou como se estivesse em duvidas se era certo ou não aceitar.

"Fiz para você!"

"Obrigada!" – era estranho ver esse conflito em Rachel. Era como se ela pensasse que aceitar minhas gentilezas não fosse mais adequado.

Santana se arrumou rápido para ir a faculdade. Ela ia de táxi. Depois, se não me engano, iria trabalhar. Seria o primeiro dia de trabalho dela nas empresas do senhor Weiz. Fiquei surpresa por ela usar roupas bem simples, como calça jeans e blusa.

"Achei que você já se vestisse de executiva a essa altura".

"Meu estilo de comando é Google" – e foi embora.

Rachel pegou a mala e colocou na sala, mas antes de ela ligar para um táxi eu a impedi.

"Posso te deixar no aeroporto" – seria bom para que a gente conversasse mais um pouco.

"Não quero te dar trabalho".

"Você não disse que o nosso casamento estava cancelado. Portanto, ainda sou a sua noiva e, portanto, você ainda é a minha responsabilidade e, portanto, eu deveria te levar".

"Você disse muitos 'portanto'!"

"É para enfatizar bem!" – fiquei feliz quando vi que tinha arrancado um sorriso no canto do rosto.

Peguei as chaves do carro e fiz questão de levar a mala. Rachel ligou o iPod no som do carro. Belle & Sebastian = música fofinha de um relacionamento com final triste. Mau sinal. "Oh, that wasn't what i meant to say at all/ from where i'm sitting, rain/ washing against the lonely tenement/ has set my mind to Wander/ into the Windows of my lovers/ they never know unless i write/ "this is no declaration, i just thought i'd let you know goodbye"/ Said the hero in the story/ "it is mightier than swords. I could kill you sure, but i could only make you cry with these words".

Quando a música passou, achei que poderia até respirar aliviada enquanto dirigia o carro, mas a que veio em seguida parecia também um recado. "Well i'm standing on my own/ And this house is not a home/ It's so sad to see you go/ Things are high, things are low/ And it's good to know you know/ If you've got nowhere to go/ Well you could spend the night with me/ There will be no guarantee that I'll be here/ In the morning. Eu adorava "Selfish Jean", do Travis, mas naquela situação, a música era desconfortável. Rachel costumava expressar seu estado de espírito de acordo com o setlist das músicas que ouvia e, por tabela, nos fazia ouvir.

"Nós vamos trabalhar nossos problemas" – comecei a falar – "Quando você voltar de Vancouver, as coisas vão estar melhores. Eu tenho certeza disso!"

"Não é tão fácil assim! Uma parte de mim quer deixar tudo para lá e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas a outra parte está ferida demais para apenas se deixar levar. Eu te amo, Quinn, mas a minha confiança em você foi quebrada".

"Como você acha que eu me senti quando vi a foto? Não acha que a minha confiança também não foi quebrada?"

"Primeiro, eu fui beijada de surpresa. Segundo, não correspondi. Foi algo tão sem significado que nem pensei que poderia ser importante te contar. Nem imaginei que a imprensa fosse fazer grande caso de algo que eu mal notei. Acabei errando neste ponto. Você por outro lado, me traiu deliberadamente".

"Você ainda pode confiar em mim!"

"Será? Como posso saber que você não vai sair correndo para os braços de outra pessoa tão logo a gente tiver uma briga?"

"Eu não vou. Aprendi minha lição".

"Isso não se resolve com palavras, Quinn. Vai levar tempo".

"Eu espero o que for necessário!"

"É por isso que andei pensando... eu não quero romper o noivado, mas acho que seria saudável a gente adiar a data do nosso casamento" – senti como se tivesse sido baleada bem no peito.

"Não mesmo, Rachel! A gente vai ficar bem!"

"Como você quer que eu planeje um casamento com toda essa mágoa? Espero que até dezembro a gente esteja rindo de tudo isso. Mas neste momento, não quero ter essa pressão de ficar bem até uma data limite do calendário. Quando a gente se casar, quero que nós estejamos completamente em paz e seguras com nossas escolhas. Principalmente, sem a sombra de Rom, Monica ou quem quer que seja no nosso caminho".

Odiava quando Rachel usava argumentos que não davam margem aos meus protestos. A parte boa é que ela não estava rompendo comigo. Eu não iria suportar se ela terminasse tudo. Estacionei o carro e fui acompanhar Rachel até a ela de embarque internacional. Fizemos o check-in e despachamos a mala. Ficamos juntas conversando sobre coisas domésticas. Não esquecer de pagar as contas que venceriam, que o marceneiro do armário tinha prometido entregar a nova porta até o fim da semana, mas que teria de ligar cobrando porque o sujeito era enrolado. Fez algumas recomendações sobre Santana. Não poderia, claro, controlá-la na rua, mas havia uma lista de coisas que ela podia e não podia comer na gaveta do criado mudo do lado dela na cama. Como Santana era uma negação para cuidar da própria saúde e com Rachel fora, a babá deveria ser eu. Por último, que eu deveria ir à NYU. Faltar as aulas não me ajudaria em nada. Ela tinha razão nisso também

Conversar sobre coisas caseiras era um progresso, certo? Pelo menos, o clima estranho do café da manhã estava atenuado. Ouvimos a primeira chamada para o embarque (e Rachel ainda teria de passar pelo raio-x).

"Posso te abraçar?" – perguntei ainda insegura.

Rachel me abraçou pela primeira vez desde quando toda essa confusão começou. Foi reconfortante sentir o perfume suave. Sim, tudo ficaria bem. Só teríamos de ter um pouco de paciência.

...

Estava em pânico. Uma coisa era aprender a cuidar de um negócio tão pequeno quanto a Rock'n'Pano, ou estagiar sem maiores compromissos, ou trabalhar como recepcionista, ou ser uma conhecida do dono da empresa que recebia algumas aulas particulares. Era o meu primeiro dia de trabalho na empresa e eu tinha a responsabilidade de aprender para, daqui sei lá quanto tempo, fazer com que aquele mamute continuasse andando. De repente, cheguei ao habitual escritório do senhor Weiz e não vi mais a dona Cho sentada à mesa perguntando sobre bons restaurantes da cidade entre um telefonema e outro. Agora era uma moça loira com jeito de ser amante do patrão.

"Deseja alguma coisa, querida?" – era oficial. Essa loira azeda estaria fora na primeira oportunidade. Ainda bem que tinha os contatos da dona Cho. E olha eu já pensando no futuro.

"Meu nome é Santana Berry-Lopez. Eu vou trabalhar com o senhor Levy".

"Oh, você é a Santana?" – me olhou de cima embaixo. Menos dois pontos para você 'querida' – "Levy disse para você ir diretamente para a sala de reuniões com os diretores".

Só faltou esticar o chiclete com os dedos e enrolar depois com a língua. Se era esse o tipo de profissional próximo a Levy eu não queria nem saber do resto. Agradeci a secretária nova e fui em direção ao lado oposto do escritório, onde ficava a sala de reunião dos executivos. Bati à porta e encontrei o senhor Weiz dando a sua última palestra antes de ir para a França em definitivo. O senhor Levy era o primeiro grisalho à direita entre aquele bando de gente de meia idade em terno, gravata e tailleur.

"Santana!" – todos os olhares foram desviados para mim – "Essa é a força jovem que vai estar entre vocês a partir de agora" – mandou que me aproximasse – "Esta é Santana Berry-Lopez, aluna destaque da Faculdade de Negócios da Universidade de Columbia. Ela vai trabalhar diretamente com o nosso novo presidente, Pete Levy".

"Seja bem-vinda ao time, Santana" – Levy me cumprimentou em nome da equipe – "Espero poder ser um bom professor para a nossa futura presidente" – já não gostei desse sujeitinho.

Sentei-me numa cadeira vazia enquanto era apresentada uma a um daquela mesa. E ainda tive de ouvir explicações sobre a situação da empresa, andamento de mercado de ações e a discussão sobre a compra de uma empresa em falência. Era apenas mais um dos negócios do senhor Weiz. Comprar empresas encrencadas e depois fatiá-la que nem presunto para se vender as outras partes. O lucro que se alcançava numa operação dessa era quase o dobro do valor investido. Por fim, senhor Weiz se despediu, desejando sorte a todo o resto. O mundo pesou nas minhas costas.

Não saí tarde da empresa, mas era como tivesse trabalhado hora e horas e horas. Posso jeito para os negócios, mas essa não era exatamente a vida que eu pedi. Quer dizer, as fábricas de zaide nem se comparavam com esse universo. Eu me preparava para administrar 50 milhões. De repente caem 1,5 bilhão, executivos, acionistas e um monte de sanguessugas. Não me admira que senhor Weiz fez tanta chantagem pela tal aposentadoria. Eu também ferraria a vida de qualquer um para me livrar desse abacaxi.

Meus colegas disseram que iriam ao bar. Que tentação! Mas com todos estes remédios e gastrite... a última coisa que gostaria era ir no hospital. Aliás, eu queria ficar afastada daquele lugar dos infernos o máximo possível. Como é que papi conseguia trabalhar ali? Ah sim, o negócio dele era abrir as pessoas. Optei por ir para casa. Encontrei Quinn no escritório vendo um filme. Não estava interessada em saber qual era. Fui para o meu quarto. Eu só queria morrer. Depois ouvi umas batidas.

"O que foi?" – abri a porta irritada. Custava Quinn ficar na dela, assistir o filme estúpido e me deixar em paz?

"Sua irmã me deixou uma lista de tarefas. Cuidar de você infelizmente é um dos ítens".

"É por isso que Rachel te chamou de volta? Para ser minha babá?"

"Olha, eu fiz uma torta de legumes. Está quentinha no forno. Eu vou comer agora e se você quiser se juntar a mim, ótimo. Mas se você não quiser tudo bem. Só te peço um favor: que você se mantenha viva por duas semanas. Só duas. Assim sua irmã vai chegar e te encontrar viva. Rachel vai ficar satisfeita comigo e assim a gente vai poder reconciliar mais rápido. O que acha?"

"Putz, você está mesmo desesperada!"

"Eu até coloquei as águas de coco na geladeira!" – essa era a coisa mais absurda e, ao mesmo tempo, mais hilária que ouvi no dia.

Jantamos juntas e a torta não estava mal. Não conversamos muito, pelo menos a companhia não era de todo mal. Ainda estava bronqueada com Quinn por tudo que tinha acontecido, mesmo não sendo da minha conta. Pior era ficar sozinha.

"Qual filme você estava assistindo?" – disse a ajudando a arrumar as louças.

"Invictus"

"Do Box que eu te dei!"

"O mesmo. Estou ainda no início. Quer ver comigo?"

"Pode ser".

...

"Então? O que achou? Santana?"

Estava no mundo da lua por um instante. Às vezes era confortável ficar por lá. Johnny estava em casa mostrando os novos trabalhos que ele havia feito para uma nova coleção da Rock'n'Pano. Ele era o artista que menos vendia estampas, mas era o mais entusiasmado, sobretudo agora que estava começando a amadurecer a idéia de vender camisetas. Mas primeiro faria em forma de edição limitada com estampas distintas. Não queria correr o risco de afundar os panos de prato, que estavam começando a ter uma saída boa. Por isso que preferia introduzir um segundo produto com cautela.

"Essas duas estampas aqui podem servir para as camisetas" – eram figuras tribais indígenas inspirados em ornamentos apaches. Tinham algum apelo e podiam agradar. As outras seis eram tribais de flores muito delicados. Mas só ia pegar quatro.

"Gosto das florais em camisetas. Essas apaches podem ser dos panos".

"Sim, mas as camisetas ainda estão em caráter experimental e as florais configuram uma coleção nova".

"Esse lance mais artístico atrai, saca? E tem mais apelo feminino".

"Preciso do público masculino!"

"Você é osso duro!"

Eu adorava Johnny. Ele era bonito, gente boa, e eu estava completamente atraída por aqueles olhinhos verdes. Só que negócios são negócios. Tinha um planejamento a seguir. Nem mesmo a cara de buldogue abandonado me faria mudar de idéia. A única coisa que me instigava era a minha vontade em beijá-lo.

"Muito bem. Pago 50 dólares por cada estampa mais os 15% das vendas. Que nem a outra vez".

"Você é má!"

"O dinheiro está pouco?"

"Deixa o dinheiro de lado, San. Eu não ligo para isso. Tô dizendo que você é má porque nem liga para a sensibilidade do artista".

"Quem disse?"

"Eu digo!" – ele pegou uma das estampas florais e encostou o papel na minha camiseta numa posição de lado – "Não vê? Essas flores precisam estar ao lado do coração. Olha como elas ficam lindas perto de alguém ainda mais bonito, como você, que as valorizam e dão sentido a elas" – isso era sério? Johnny falando que eu era bonita assim tão próximo era um convite para perder o controle. Algo que estava muito perto de acontecer.

"Satan!" – Quinn chegou em casa e quebrou o nosso clima. Foi um alívio – "Ei, Johnny! Não sabia que você estava aqui".

"Santana não tem sensibilidade artística!" – reclamou mais uma vez – "Você prefere essa estampa numa camiseta ou num pano de prato?" – mostrou o papel para Quinn. Ela se aproximou e deu uma olhada nos demais trabalhos que estavam espalhados pela mesa.

"Vestiria essas daqui" – apontou para as tribais apaches – "São mais originais".

Não agüentei e comecei a rir. Johnny estava com a cara no chão, coitado. Não tinha mais o que fazer, então, derrotado, fechou o negócio comigo. Agora só precisava negociar com Mercedes e checar o trabalho de um jovem designer que Kurt indicou. Ele dizia que o tal cara era espetacular e só precisava de uma chance para despontar. Ainda não sabia se ia abrir espaço para mais um artista. Não queria gente estranha por enquanto. De Qualquer forma, iria receber o amigo do Kurt como consideração, mas no escritório da Weiz Co. Entre aprender a lidar com formas de negociações arcaicas, mas que ainda predominavam no mundo, tinha alguma folga para cuidar dos meus próprios negócios.

"Vamos beber para fechar o negócio?" – Johnny sugeriu – "Minha amiga Janet vai tocar no Rockwood Music Hall hoje à noite".

O Rockwood era uma casa noturna famosa por ser reduto de artistas folk e de jazz. Por noite, um monte de gente agendava performances de uma hora e ficava se revezando nos palcos. O primeiro palco era para os desconhecidos em busca do sol e o segundo já se apresentavam gente com um pouco mais de calibre. Muitos intelectuais, aspirantes a artistas e contestadores em geral passavam por ali. Era o tipo do lugar que era a cara de Quinn e de Rachel. Eu ainda preferia pubs mais barulhentos e pés-sujos. Tinham mais autenticidade e espírito. Se era para falar de artistas, acho que a vulgaridade desses pubs tinha a sua beleza.

"Por mim, tudo bem" – Quinn balançou os ombros – "Preciso mesmo sair um pouco".

"Só se depois a gente sair para dançar".

"Santana, você está de muletas e fazendo fisioterapia".

Quinn fazia questão de me lembrar das misérias da vida. Estava livre do gesso, mas o meu tornozelo ainda teria de passar por um doloroso processo de reabilitação em forma de uma hora diária na fisioterapia. E como tudo ainda era recente, ainda não podia nem pensar em encostar o meu pé no chão.

"Ok, vamos à terra da filosofia barata. Pelo menos lá serve um bom vinho".

"Uma taça no máximo, ok? Rachel chega amanhã e eu quero que tudo esteja no lugar, inclusive o seu estômago! Ela vai ficar muito brava comigo se te encontrar passando mal".

Não é que Quinn tivesse sido um cão de guarda da minha saúde nessas últimas semanas. Ela me acompanhou no hospital para tirar o gesso e na clínica de fisioterapia nos primeiros dias. No mais, tanto fazia se eu comesse ovo frito e bebesse limonada no café da manhã, contanto que eu estivesse viva ao final do dia. A única coisa que a interessava era impressionar minha irmã. Verdade seja dita: Quinn estava mesmo engajada na missão de voltar a ficar às boas com Rachel o mais rápido possível.

Combinamos de nos encontrar no Rockwood mais tarde. Nesse tempo, liguei para Andrew e o convidei. Nós estávamos estremecidos e achei que essa fosse uma boa oportunidade para que pudéssemos ter conversa mais amena, com amigos ao redor. Pelo menos esse era a última chance que daria a essa relação desgastada. Tomei um banho prolongado e me arrumei. Mesmo sem o gesso ainda tinha meus momentos atrapalhados para me vestir. Claro que podia colocar o pé no chão, desde que não colocasse meu peso nele. Segundo o fisioterapeuta, eu teria de recuperar toda a parte muscular primeiro antes de voltar a andar normalmente. Enquanto isso, colocar uma calça jeans era uma acrobacia.

Quinn e eu fomos de táxi até o Rockwood e chegamos meia hora depois do combinado. Andrew estava do lado de fora me esperando com um rosto fechado. Eu o beijei na boca quando nos encontramos e as feições dele não mudaram. Suspirei e comecei a elaborar o discurso de despedida na minha mente. Johnny apareceu por lá acompanhado de Mike, a presa da vez de Mike e mais um casal. Eram pessoas agradáveis, mais velhas. Dave era vendedor de seguros e Anna era professora de matemática de high school. Os dois eram amigos próximos de Janet, a cantora. A acompanhante de Mike se chamava Tracy, era uma atriz/ginasta/bailarina que trabalhava no Cirque Du Soleil. Mike vai rodar um filme de ação onde ele vai fazer um cadete do FBI que era um ex-trapezista. Antes precisava se preparar para o papel e acabou chegando em Tracy. Figura simpática!

Janet subiu ao palco e começou um repertório de canções próprias com ela ao violão, acompanhada de um baixista e um percussionista. Não era o meu tipo de música. Eu não sabia se Quinn estava gostando mais do show ou da garrafa de vinho. Talvez dos dois, sei lá. Contanto que ela não me desse problema para voltar para casa, estaríamos bem. Não podia carregar bêbados. Andrew não parecia estar animado nem com a música e nem com a companhia. Chegou a um ponto que isso precisava chegar ao fim.

"Podemos conversar?" – falei no ouvido dele por causa do som.

Andrew concordou, então resolvemos sair da casa noturna. As noites de Nova York já começaram a ficar frias naquela época do ano e o meu casaco fino não era apropriado mais. Ele estava insatisfeito com alguma coisa. Comigo? Provável.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntei – "Sua cabeça parece estar em outro lugar".

"Eu nunca fiquei tão à vontade assim com esses seus outros amigos".

"Mike e Andrew? Eles fizeram alguma coisa que o deixou desconfortável?"

"Não. É coisa de empatia mesmo. E o fato de você ter uma paixonite pelo Johnny também ajuda" – eu olhei para ele confusa e Andrew apenas balançou a cabeça – "San, eu te amo! Não só porque você é a garota mais bonita e quente da Faculdade de Negócios da Columbia. Sinceramente, acho fabuloso que você fume uma erva e ainda cante e toque músicas do Bob Marley na versão que o The Police faria. Tu é brilhante no que faz, mesmo sendo uma mesquinha com uma boa parte das pessoas, principalmente os meus amigos..."

"Deixa eu concluir... sou o máximo, mas você quer terminar comigo" – era melhor poupar o discurso.

"Você não gosta de mim, San. Toda vez que dizia que te amava, você nunca respondia de volta. Nunca fui a sua prioridade, mas eu achava que estava tudo bem. Que estava ok ocupar o espaço mínimo que você me reservava na sua vida. Mas depois que você voltou do casamento dos seus pais, sei lá... simplesmente não estava mais interessada. Não é uma sensação das mais agradáveis".

"Desculpe! É que eu..."

"Existe a Brittany, não é mesmo?" – olhei estranho para ele – "Qual é Santana? Quando você não fala da faculdade, dos negócios ou reclama da Rachel, o assunto é sua preciosa amiga Brittany que mora na Califórnia" – Andrew riu de mim – "Ela vem tão naturalmente que você nem percebe, não é?"

"Brittany está presente na minha vida desde quando éramos crianças. Ela é minha melhor amiga... e o amor da minha vida" – falar de Brittany mesmo numa situação como essas me fazia bem. Então encarei o meu agora ex-namorado – "Quero que saiba que eu gosto de você. De verdade. Mas você tem razão em tudo que disse ao meu respeito. Só queria que soubesse que te considero um amigo e não quero perder esse laço" – estava sendo sincera aqui. No início do namoro eu tinha forte atração por ele, depois me acomodei até que isso se transformou em um incômodo. Por outro lado, Andrew sempre foi um belo amigo. Nunca me deixou na mão.

"Então estamos resolvidos!" – acenei positivo – "Nunca pensei que terminar o namoro contigo fosse tão civilizado. Você é sempre tão abrasiva" – nós dois rimos, sem-jeito – "Não que esteja levando tudo numa boa. Para falar a verdade, está difícil segurar..." – o surpreendi com um beijo, desses de deixar as muletas caírem no processo. Era a nossa despedida como namorados, afinal. E tinha de agradecer Andrew por ter me ensinado algumas coisas positivas em se ter uma relação estável. Poderíamos ter dado certo se eu o amasse. Mas eu amava uma pessoa: Brittany. E na ausência dela, tinha essa atração maluca por Johnny. Minha cabeça estava cheia o suficiente.

"Obrigada... por tudo!"

"Acho melhor você voltar para os seus amigos" – ele se abaixou e pegou minhas muletas caídas, num gesto de gentileza.

"Certo!"

"Dê um abraço em Rachel por mim" – acenei positivo.

Andrew foi embora e com ele foi concluído mais uma parte da minha vida. Sequei algumas lágrimas antes de voltar. Janet estava unida ao grupo que naquela altura. As pessoas estavam se divertindo, mas a noite já não tinha tanta graça assim.

"Quinn!" – falei no ouvido dela – "Eu vou andando. Você vai ficar?"

"Não, vou contigo!"

Pagamos o que consumismos e fomos embora para casa sob protestos dos nossos amigos mais próximos. No caminho disse por alto que Andrew e eu terminamos e Quinn não ficou surpresa. Talvez todo mundo soubesse que isso era inevitável. O telefone dela tocou, mas ela não atendeu. Estranhei. Isso aconteceu algumas vezes dos poucos instantes que prestei atenção. Aliás, se eu prestei atenção nisso é porque deveria ser grande coisa.

"Quem era?" – paguei o taxista e Quinn evitou responder – "É a talzinha? A mulher que você ficou?" – a pressionei assim que estávamos seguras em nossa casa.

"Ela me liga todo santo dia..." – Quinn disse entre os dentes – "Como posso resolver as coisas com Rachel e ficar em paz se essa coisa não larga do meu pé?"

"Tão mal assim?" – Quinn acenou positivo – "Já tentou mover um processo de assédio contra ela?"

"Acho que não precisa chegar a tanto! Processo? Não!"

"Bom Quinn, você é que sabe. Contanto que essa merda que você fez não prejudique ainda mais a minha irmã... boa noite".

Fui para o meu quarto. Tinha muito que pensar sobre meus próprios problemas. Um estava resolvido. Agora só faltava o resto da lista.

...

Controle Fabray. Parecia que esse era o meu mantra dos últimos dias. A cada vez que eu recebia uma mensagem de texto de Monica, ficava mais e mais difícil me manter calma. A minha vontade era de ir onde quer que ela esteja e fazer um estrago no rosto daquela doida psicótica. Se arrependimento matasse! Procurei respirar fundo e me concentrar na aula. Era o meu último semestre de aulas e o próximo eu me dedicaria exclusivamente ao projeto final. Então me formaria com três anos. Poderia avançar mais se quisesse me especializar, mas não tinha interesse em prolongar a faculdade. Pelo menos não quando já estava inserida no mercado de trabalho e a faculdade começava a se tornar um peso. Por outro lado, eu queria o meu diploma. Era importante para mim, como conquista pessoal e também para mostrar à minha família que eu tinha conseguido sair de Lima, ter uma formação e vencer sem precisar de um centavo do bolso deles. Sim, o meu orgulho falava alto dessa maneira.

Meu celular vibrou. Número desconhecido. O desconhecido que me perdoasse: falar ao telefone na aura da professora Lewis era pedir para ouvir uma observação desconcertante quando não humilhante. Então veio a mensagem de texto do desconhecido.

"_Eu não vou parar enquanto a gente não conversar. Me liga. M_"

Que vontade de morrer. Rachel chegaria no início da noite e a última coisa que eu queria era recebê-la com a mente tumultuada de pensamentos em terceiros. Precisava e queria concentrar na reconstrução da nossa relação, em provar que ela poderia confiar em mim como antes. Uma lástima que primeiro eu teria de lidar com Monica.

"_Quinn!_" – ela respondeu ao telefone – "_Fico feliz que você pensou um pouco_".

"Sem enrolar. Diz onde e quando você quer conversar".

"_Que tal hoje à noite lá em casa?_"

"Impossível e eu não vou pisar os pés na sua casa".

"_Isso foi rude_".

"Não to nem aí. Se quiser me ver, me encontra às duas da tarde em Washington Square Park. Estarei te esperando logo em frente ao arco".

"_Tão impessoal assim?_"

"Quanto mais impessoal, melhor. É pegar ou largar".

"_Estarei lá!_"

Não esperava que fosse resolver tudo em uma conversa. Não era ingênua. Monica tinha um sério problema. Diria que era até patológico. Eu tive o azar de estar à mira dela. Até lá, poderia assistir a todas as minhas aulas normalmente, sendo que o curso de roteiro adaptado era o que mais me interessava. As outras aulas diziam respeito à preparação do projeto final. O que não me interessava tanto assim. Almocei um pouco mais cedo do que o costume junto com Santiago e Sheryl, a namorada dele. Ele era mesmo um bom amigo e um dos poucos que eu manteria contato após a faculdade independente que interesses profissionais.

"Você parece ansiosa, Quinn" – Sheryl observou. Não era surpresa: sensibilidade feminina.

"Rachel chega hoje e eu ainda tenho um monte de coisas para fazer antes de pegá-la no aeroporto" – não menti.

"Quer dizer que os dias de liberdade chegaram ao fim!" – Santiago e suas observações machistas. Não foi por menos que recebeu uma cotovelada discreta da namorada, ainda assim não se fez de rogado – "Veja pelo lado bom, Fabray. Você vai poder tirar o atraso" – e como eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade.

Olhei para o relógio. Eram duas e quinze da tarde. Monica tinha algumas especificidades que faziam dela uma boa produtora. Uma delas era a pontualidade. Por isso não foi surpresa quando cheguei um pouco atrasada e a vi me esperando impaciente. Recobrei a minha postura, empinei o nariz e me aprontei para o primeiro round.

"Está atrasada!" – Monica era previsível.

"Eu tenho pouco tempo" – olhei no relógio para enfatizar então a encarei com a minha melhor postura bitch – "Portanto serei breve e clara. Pára de me ligar, de atormentar a minha vida. Nunca tive, não tenho, e nunca terei nada contigo. Está claro?"

"Não pode apagar o fato que você correu para os meus braços quando brigou com a sua namoradinha, Quinn".

"Óbvio. Fui ter com alguém mais insignificante possível só para deixar Rachel irritada e pensar duas vezes antes de sair beijando atores bonitinhos por aí. Se eu quisesse provocar um dano realmente grande, teria corrido para os braços de alguém importante. Desculpe minha querida, não é o seu caso".

"Não foi o que pareceu lá no apartamento".

"Escute bem porque eu não vou repetir. O que aconteceu foi um engano de alguém que estava de cabeça quente. Isso foi tudo que você representa para mim: um mero engano. Não gosto de você, não suporto olhar para a sua cara. E se você não parar de me ligar, de me mandar mensagens, é melhor aguardar o contato do meu advogado. Fui clara?" – Monica tentava manter a postura, mas era visível o nervosismo. Ou ela ia sair chorando, ou ia me dar um tapa.

"Sua namoradinha sabe que você sai ameaçando as pessoas por aí?"

"Se você pensar em chegar perto da Rachel, eu não vou responder por mim" – me aproximei de forma perigosa e a empurrei com força suficiente para que ela desse alguns passos para trás – "Agora se me dá licença, não tenho mais tempo a perder com coisas insignificantes".

Virei as costas e saí como se fosse a velha Quinn Fabray que comandava a escola. Fui horrível, ordinária, mas foi necessário. Duvidava que Monica fosse desistir tão fácil. Não cabia no perfil. Pelo menos pude, agindo como uma cretina repugnante, entregar uma mensagem de que não estava achando a menor graça nos isso fosse o suficiente para mantê-la longe de mim por alguns dias. Pelo menos até ela encontrar outra forma de me atormentar. Não se metendo com Rachel, ela que mandasse o que fosse.

Corri para arrumar a casa. Lavei a louça do café da manhã, arrumei o meu quarto, coloquei a roupa suja no cesto, deixei o meu saco de dormir de prontidão no escritório embora rezasse para que a raiva de Rachel tivesse diluído o suficiente para me deixar dormir ao lado dela. Por outro lado, era melhor não. A abstinência de semanas estava me deixando nervosa. Tinha vontade de me bater só em pensar que a última pessoa com quem tive contato íntimo foi a Monica. Logo eu que era viciada em Rachel. Ficar no mesmo quarto que ela sem poder fazer nada não seria bom negócio. Tomei uma chuveirada um pouco mais prolongada do que deveria. Saí de casa faltando 40 minutos para o horário marcado do voo.

Entre trânsito, estacionamento e a longa distância que precisei correr, cheguei 10 minutos atrasada ao passo que o avião estava no pátio 15 minutos mais cedo. Não vi Rachel. Peguei o meu celular.

"_Quinn?_" – a voz que conhecia tão bem atendeu.

"Rach! Onde você está?"

"_Indo em direção ao escritório da companhia aérea. Acho que a minha mala foi extraviada_".

"Vou te encontrar..."

"_Não tem necessidade. Não vai ser uma cena bonita de se ver, mesmo! Vou fazer o registro e te encontro no desembarque_"

"Tem certeza? Eu posso te ajudar a assustar o funcionário da companhia".

"_Não precisa, já cheguei aqui na porta do escritório. Te vejo logo mais_"

Sem mais o que fazer, procurei um lugar para sentar e ficar. Pelo menos poderia descansar um pouco depois de um dia de correria. Fiquei observando o movimento das pessoas enquanto isso. Aconteciam cenas comuns de aeroporto. Família se reencontrado, amantes de beijando, motoristas esperando pessoas que nunca viram na vida com aquelas placas. Numa delas dizia "Ox Dealer", seja lá o que isso pudesse significar. E tinha também um sujeito grisalho que olhava para os lados e para o relógio como se estivesse perdido. Lembrou George Clooney. E por falar em atores, acho que eu vi Uma Thurman andando apressada.

A atriz que me interessava só apareceu minutos depois com expressão cansada, carregando uma bolsa dessas que cabem tudo para substituir a mala de mão. Eu fui ao encontro dela e a abracei. Abraços ainda eram permitidos, certo? Foi um alívio quando Rachel correspondeu e até pude ouvir um suspiro.

"Posso te beijar?" – perguntei ainda abraçada a ela.

"A gente pode conversar sobre isso em casa?"

Não gostei da resposta, mas não podia fazer nada a não ser me resignar.

...

Eu fiz um dueto com Cher. Eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez, cantei junto com Cher. Nós tínhamos feito uma boa cena. A minha personagem era a neta mais velha de Cher e era extremamente carola e cristã. Ela não admitia o comportamento libertino da avó e a recriminava. Mas é justo essa neta que herda o talento sobrenatural. Tinha duas boas cenas. Uma que a neta descobre que tinha poderes durante uma discussão com a avó. E uma segunda quando as duas fazem as pazes e a avó promete ajudar a neta a lidar com essa herança mística. Havia outras pequenas cenas também para compor a trama, mas a minha grande participação se resumia a esses dois momentos. Não me incomodava em ter apenas um plot secundário na trama. Já estava feliz por fazer a minha estréia no cinema ao lado de três atrizes que admirava demais.

Cheguei ao set de filmagens em Vancouver muito chateada, mas logo fui envolvida com aquele clima de acampamento de férias. A equipe estava reunida fazia umas semanas e foi ótimo encontrar tudo já montado e organizado. Michelle Pfeiffer era muito profissional e reservada. Ela conversava muito com o elenco principal e diretor. Só tive a oportunidade de cumprimentá-la rapidamente. Susan Sarandon era a mais sorridente e simpática. Contei a ela que fiz o papel de Janet Weiss na amadora adaptação de Rock Horror Show feita pelo professor Schue e a senhora Pillsbury. Ela adorou saber e quis saber detalhes. Então se lembrou de algumas músicas e nós cantarolamos rapidamente. Foi ótimo.

Eu só contracenava com as três numa única cena. Seria logo no início do filme em que fazia pouco caso das três. Curioso é que essa foi a última que gravei. Michelle Pfeiffer precisou se ausentar e assim que ela voltou, gravamos. Então foi a minha vez de me despedir.

Neste meio tempo, conversei muito com Cher. Tivemos logo essa identificação por sermos também atrizes de musicais e, por que não, divas. A primeira cena que fizemos foi a das pazes. O diretor Steve Antin disse que deixaria a cena mais forte para depois porque quanto mais contato tivesse com Cher até lá, melhor. Então gravei a minha cena com ela, várias pequenas, uma que eu relutava em ter qualquer relacionamento com o neto da personagem da Susan Sarandon (mas no final eles terminam de mãos dadas). E veio a cena da briga. Nós ensaiamos apenas duas vezes. Quando foi para valer, visualizei Quinn. Explodi. Eu estava evitando até falar com Quinn e Santana nesse tempo. Ligava o mínimo possível. Quando o diretor disse ação, canalizei a minha dor e fizemos uma grande cena.

"Você é mesmo boa, garotinha" – Cher me abraçou já saindo do personagem com uma facilidade inacreditável. Eu, por outro lado, ainda estava tremendo e chorando – "Respira fundo e deixa a personagem sair. Não carregue ela contigo não".

"Só preciso de cinco minutos" – e me retirei por um instante.

O dia correu sem maiores emoções. Cinema é a arte da espera e da repetição, muito mais do que a televisão. Na prática, um personagem como o meu trabalho pouco e seria natura que metade das cenas que gravei ao longo dos dias ainda fosse cortadas na edição final. Quando o elenco foi dispensado e nós voltamos ao hotel, Cher se aproximou ainda pensando na cena em que dividimos.

"Você teve um desempenho surpreendente, Rachel. É um prazer encontrar bom material em atrizes jovens como você".

"Obrigada! Isso significa muito para mim".

"No que pensou quando fez a cena?" – fiquei sem saber o que responder na hora – "Em algum acontecimento real? É uma boa técnica, mas não se pode confiar inteiramente nisso. Há momentos que ela falha".

"Quando fiz o curso na NYU, um dos meus professores disse a mesma coisa".

"Oh, você já é formada?"

"Não. Eu tranquei o curso depois que terminei o primeiro ano. A minha carreira já não dava espaço para me dedicar propriamente".

Conversamos versamos mais e quando menos percebi, estava falando do meu relacionamento com Quinn de forma figurativa. Cher era uma mulher experiente e não demorou a decifrar todas as minhas metáforas triviais e ainda juvenis.

"Então o seu affair é uma garota" – ela disse com naturalidade enquanto tomava vinho branco no bar do hotel. Gelei. Lembrei das palavras da minha assessora e do meu agente em evitar dar qualquer pista sobre o meu relacionamento homossexual. Tanto que não tinha me aberto para ninguém do elenco, produtores e diretor – "Não se preocupe, garotinha. É difícil encontrar quem nunca experimentou neste nosso meio. E você está em plena idade".

"Bom..." – continuei sem jeito – "Eu viajei brigada com essa minha namorada e estou evitando telefonar para casa. Falo no celular com a minha irmã, mas basicamente só mando e-mails para minha namorada".

"Vocês moram juntas?"

"Nós dividimos o aluguel".

"Oh... que interessante" – Cher riu.

Nossa conversa saiu do âmbito pessoal e foi parar naturalmente na música. Cher me contou sobre a gravação dos discos e dos filmes que tinha feito. Comentei que gostava particularmente de "Minha Mãe É Uma Sereia". Foi quando ela me chamou para ir ao palco. Uma banda de jazz fazia alguns improvisos, sem realmente chamar atenção dos presentes, mas as coisas mudaram quando Cher subiu no pequeno palco comigo à tira-colo. Então fizemos uma jam session incrível começando por "The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)". Foi uma noite gloriosa.

Cher me disse algumas coisas valiosas em base a própria experiência. Ela teve uma vida de amores intensos. Embora todos os parceiros tenham ensinado coisas valiosas e trazido benefícios até certo ponto, ela trocaria todos por um romance tranqüilo com sua alma-gêmea. Não que não tivesse amado os ex-maridos e namorados. Mas ela lamentava que talvez a lista de ex fosse longa porque não foi afortunada em achar o número um. Às vezes pensava nisso e me comparava a Santana. Minha irmã já teve experiências curtas e longas com tantas pessoas. Enquanto tudo que fiz foi beijar alguns garotos na escola, uma menina durante as férias em Londres. A minha experiência sexual se resumia a Quinn. Será que eu não estava me precipitando em casar justo com a pessoa que tem o meu v-card? Eu era muito nova para decidir uma coisa dessas e a insegurança era inevitável. Mas depois de ouvir Cher e algumas coisas aqui e acolá de Susan Sarandon, percebi que tola seria se me deixasse levar por tanta racionalidade. O meu amor por Quinn era algo que merecia ser vivenciado com todas as virtudes e defeitos. Como diria aquele poeta da bossa-nova: "que fosse eterno enquanto dure".

Quando peguei o avião de volta a Nova York, estava determinada em resolver meus problemas com Quinn e acertar os ponteiros da nossa relação. Antes tive de resolver uma série de problemas não previstos. Minha mala foi extraviada. Meus documentos e meu celular estavam na minha bolsa de mão. Mas o que me deixou chateada foi que o meu computador, minha máquina fotográfica e os presentes que comprei estavam lá dentro. E como é que pode que a companhia fosse tão displicente? Eu sou cuidadosa suficiente de colocar todas as identificações necessárias nas minhas bagagens, inclusive o número do voo que ela deveria embarcar. Esse tipo de incompetência me deixava, primeiro, decepcionada e, segundo, irada. O pior é que eu era a azarada da família. De todas as viagens internacionais que fiz, e foram muitas mesmo, só as minhas malas eram extraviadas. Uma vez aconteceu na volta do Chile e noutra vez aconteceu na ida para o Caribe. Foi horrível. Fiquei dois dias usando as roupas de Santana até que papai desistiu de esperar a companhia aérea tomar alguma providência e saímos para comprar roupas novas. Meu celular tocou.

"Quinn?"

"_Rach! Onde você está?_" – a voz dela parecia aflita ao telefone.

"Indo em direção ao escritório da companhia aérea. Acho que a minha mala foi extraviada".

"_Vou te encontrar..._"

"Não tem necessidade. Não vai ser uma cena bonita de se ver, mesmo! Vou fazer o registro e te encontro no desembarque" – não ia mesmo. Eu estava prestes a soltar os cachorros.

"_Tem certeza? Eu posso te ajudar a assustar o funcionário da companhia_".

"Não precisa, já cheguei aqui na porta do escritório. Te vejo logo mais".

Fui até o departamento da Cia. e disse tudo que estava engasgado. Caso eles não tivessem notícias da minha bagagem em 24h e caso ela não fosse entregue na minha casa, eu processaria aquela joça e cobraria a muita indenização centavo por centavo. E depois de gritar com o gerente, com a secretária e com o porteiro, peguei o meu caminho de volta. Estava cansada da viagem e só queria a minha cama. Ainda tinha Quinn. Quando andei de volta à sala de desembarque do portão onde estava, a vi sentada numa das cadeiras olhando para o chão. Parecia desamparada pelo mundo e, por deus, ela estava linda. Quando me viu correu ao meu encontro e me abraçou com vontade e amor. Era assim que me senti nos braços de Quinn.

"Posso te beijar?" – ela me perguntou ainda abraçada a mim.

"A gente pode conversar sobre isso em casa?" – eu queria beijá-la. Queria mesmo. Mas não antes de termos uma conversa.

O trânsito em Nova York estava difícil. Quinn decidiu por só fazer perguntas sobre as filmagens, das atrizes, de Vancouver. Ela estava se tornando uma diretora de fotografia e também poderia virar uma produtora também. Em algum momento, ela começaria a viajar a lugares como Vancouver a trabalho. Isso estava muito claro para mim, por isso não poupei detalhes ainda frescos na minha mente que poderiam ser úteis para ela no futuro. Quando chegamos em casa, fiquei feliz em ver minha irmã sem o gesso. Ela usava agora uma tornozeleira para ajudar na recuperação, embora ainda andasse de muletas.

"Ei hobbit, como está a grande terra do norte? Se sentiu em casa com aquele bando de canadenses em blusas flanela iguais as que você usava?" – largou as muletas e me abraçou com carinho.

"Fico feliz que você se lembrou. Porque eu trouxe uma de presente para você!"

"O quê!" – ela me deu um leve empurrão – "Você não desperdiçaria seu dinheiro em algo que ficaria intocado" – olhou ao redor – "Falando nisso, cadê a sua mala?"

"Extraviou!"

"De novo? Vai tomar um banho de sal grosso!"

"Agora deu para citar abuela?"

"Abuela sabe das coisas. Mudando de assunto, quando vi que Quinn não preparou nada, pedi comida italiana. Lasagna vegetariana para você e outra bolonhesa para eu e Quinn. Deve chegar logo".

"Perfeito... mas antes eu vou tomar um banho e tirar esse cheiro de avião".

Minha casa estava em ordem. Dava até gosto. E se estava nessa organização sinal de que Quinn cuidou de tudo. Ela estava mesmo se esforçando. A porta nova do guarda roupa estava ótima e era até mais bonita que a anterior. Peguei roupas frescas e fiz a minha higiene. Quando coloquei um belo pijama no corpo e voltei para a nossa sala, encontrei a mesa toda arrumada. Quinn me esperava para comer, Santana não. Como sempre. Sinceramente? A oportunidade de conviver por alguns dias com Cher e Susan Sarandon foi bárbaro. Mas nada era melhor do que esse ambiente caseiro imperfeito. Quando disse que iria me recolher, senti conflito em Quinn. Havia dito que ela não dormiria mais comigo a não ser que mudasse de idéia.

"Quinn. Podemos conversar lá no quarto?" – ela acenou positivo.

Sentei na minha cama enquanto ela manteve uma distância respeitosa esperando o meu discurso. Nunca vi Quinn tão resignada daquele jeito e era de cortar o coração.

"É fundamental que a gente seja honesta uma com a outra. Não podemos manter segredos. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi é que não é saudável nem mesmo ignorar as pequenas coisas. Isso pode matar nosso relacionamento" – Quinn acenou positivo. Tinha a leve impressão que ela concordaria com qualquer coisa, mas decidi ignorar por hora. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos – "Cher disse que ter medo de arriscar é bobagem" – Quinn passou a me olhar com curiosidade – "Que a gente não pode ter medo de correr atrás do nosso amor verdadeiro. Ela mesma disse que continua correndo atrás. Mas isso me fez pensar em uma coisa sobre nós. Eu não preciso correr atrás. O meu amor verdadeiro está aqui. Ele é cheio de falhas, faz coisas estúpidas, tem medo. Mas está aqui, diante dos meus olhos" – levantei-me e fiquei diante de Quinn – "Eu estou me entregando a você mais uma vez, Quinn Fabray. Só me faça um favor. Não me machuque daquele jeito outra vez. Eu não resistiria" – ela acenou positivo mais uma vez já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Então nos beijamos pela primeira vez em semanas. Como eu senti falta daqueles lábios. Quinn me ergueu como se levanta uma noiva e me levou para a cama.


	35. Tudo volta aos eixos

**TUDO VOLTA AOS EIXOS**

Desde que comecei a estagiar na Weiz Co. fui obrigada a ir a eventos sociais cheios de gente velha conversando sobre coisas que não me interessam. Num desses fui parar numa roda de outros velhos que tomavam whisky e fumavam charuto enquanto falavam sexismos capaz de deixar uma pessoa como eu constrangida. Foi uma barra pesada que Pete Levy insistiu que eu deveria aprender a lidar. Sabia que a Weiz Co. era uma empresa tradicionalista. Em outras palavras, é uma companhia que lida com velhos negócios e velhos esquemas parasitas. Não produz absolutamente nada útil. O dinheiro, os investimentos e o precioso lucro vêm dos campos de influência. É uma empresa de executivos, de especulação.

Estava lá há apenas três meses e só não estava absolutamente entediada porque tinha a Rock'n'Pano ara cuidar. Aí sim era algo divertido. Era, por enquanto, uma empresa de uma pessoa só com serviços terceirizados. Eu escolhia e pagava os designers por coleção, eu entrava em contato com os outros empresários para negociar as mercadorias, eu respondia meus clientes e era algo que tinha me aproximado muito de zaide. Era uma delícia unir a Rock'n'Pano com as fábricas de tecido Berry. Isso provocou mudanças também em zaide. Ele voltou a ter motivação e estava pesquisando em como poderia investir em novas tecnologias para fazer tecidos melhores. E tudo isso no alto dos 72 anos. Dava gosto em ver como uma coisa tão pequena como era a Rock'n'Pano ter o poder de motivar várias outras pessoas.

Para Quinn foi mais um aditivo, mas para Mercedes e Johnny foi a primeira boa oportunidade de tornar o trabalhos deles mais conhecidos. Mercedes me ligou noutro dia animada por ter recebido um convite para fazer um painel durante um encontro de designers em Chicago. Algo que foi possível por causa da Rock'n'Pano. As peças das fotografias de Quinn foram as que mais venderam na primeira coleção. Na verdade, Quinn continua sendo a campeã dos panos de prato. Mas com a inclusão experimental das camisetas, Mercedes virou o jogo. Uma das estampas que ela criou está saindo como água e já tive de encomendar com zaide uma nova leva. Aliás, a própria Mercedes vai criar o novo logotipo da minha empresa e vai fazer uma camiseta especial com a marca estilizada. Andrew se descobriu web designer quando fez o site da Rock'n'Pano e me ligou noutro dia dizendo que estava amadurecendo a idéia de abrir a própria empresa especializada em web designer e serviços de TI.

Johnny é que continuou na mesma. Eu não sabia se era uma vantagem ou não ele continuar na mesma vidinha de trampos aqui e acolá, conseguindo um bom dinheiro no final do mês para se sustentar na cidade sem querer fazer nada de bom com aquilo. Nos beijamos uma vez. Estávamos num pub. Criei coragem para investir e o seduzi na pista de dança. A princípio, achei que ele tinha entrado na minha, mas quando as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco mais quentes, Johnny entrou em pânico. Conversamos no outro dia e ele me explicou que embora me ache linda e tudo mais, só conseguia me ver como uma amiga e não como uma amante. Depois confessou que no início, logo quando nos conhecemos, que se eu tivesse demonstrado interesse, teria ficado comigo. Mas a verdade é que ele tinha (e desconfio que ainda tem) uma queda por Rachel. Não fiquei muito feliz em saber dessas coisas. Depois pensei bem: Johnny é tão meu amigo que era impossível ficar com raiva. Eu que curasse a minha paixonite com outra pessoa.

"Senhorita Lopez" – Levy me chamou a atenção – "Espero que você não esteja tão entediada por estarmos tomando uma decisão importante de negócios".

Tirei os olhos da tela do meu celular. Estava respondendo um e-mail de Mercedes. E voltei a prestar atenção na apresentação de um dos analistas explicando porque deveríamos começar a investir em ações em siderúrgicas chinesas após mais um desastre natural naquele país. Colocaríamos dois dólares agora para lucrar 15 mais adiante. O negócio seria realizado de qualquer maneira independente da minha opinião e estava pensando seriamente em vender todas as minhas ações da empresa tão logo estivesse livre do contrato de compromisso que assinei. Shelby ainda me paga por ter pedido mais dinheiro aos meus pais, que levou bubbee a pedir dinheiro emprestado a um vampiro.

"Vocês viram que a Google foi considerada a melhor empresa para se trabalhar pelo terceiro ano seguido? A Edward Jones veio logo em seguida no ranking deste ano" – comentei a notícia que tinha lido pela manhã na Columbia – "Steve Jobbs é o empresário mais admirado e a Coca-Cola é a marca mais querida do ranking deste ano".

"E daí?" – Sandra Coolidge, uma das principais acionistas, perguntou – "O que isso tem a ver com os nossos negócios?"

"Nada! Foi só uma observação ao acaso".

"Bom Santana, você é a futura acionista majoritária desta empresa. Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber o que pensa" – Sandra era uma chata, porém mais observadora do que Levy, que estava ali muito mais pelo poder político do que por competência. Então resolvi dizer tudo que sentia em relação a Weiz Co. diante dos principais acionistas e diretores.

"Sei que pareço desinteressada nas reuniões. Na verdade estou porque acho os assuntos tratados um saco. Mas eu faço o meu dever de casa. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu passo a maior parte do meu tempo aqui circulando na empresa e nos departamentos do que no escritório".

"A minha revelia, devo dizer" – Levy falou bronqueado. Era verdade. Por ele, eu ficaria estagnada numa sala.

"Enfim... eu fiz o meu dever de casa e fiz algumas observações mentais ao longo desses meses, como que essa empresa está estagnada há uns dez anos. Os investimentos são os mesmos, as estratégias são as mesmas, vocês têm o mesmo e pronto".

"Nossa segurança é ruim agora?" – o executivo Mark Cocker questionou.

"Mas não é muito conformismo? Quer dizer... é muito chato estar numa empresa que tem estrutura para ser muito mais, no entanto subutiliza o que tem. Um exemplo. O departamento de projetos não é ouvido e você sabia que o nosso departamento de publicidade e comunicação desperdiça o vencedor do Prêmio de Publicidade Junior da NYU para organizar festa. Eu conversei com Charles e ele vai nos trocar em pouco tempo, que só está aqui para economizar uma grana e montar um estúdio próprio. Vejo funcionários insatisfeitos profissionalmente, mas que estão presos porque tem contas a pagar e o salário daqui é bom. Não seria hora de ativar o departamento de projetos para valer e fazer isso daqui começar a girar? Não digo para deixar de fazer o que dá lucro, mas acredito que a Weiz pode continuar seguindo o investimento seguro e também algo mais. Novos projetos significam novo oxigênio numa empresa deste porte".

"Você é uma idealista, Lopez" – Levy me ironizou.

"Será?" – John Mayer, o acionista mais antigo e amigo intimo do senhor Weiz se pronunciou – "Estou aqui mais tempo do que todos vocês e eu sempre apreciei as mudanças que Caleb fazia. Quando jovem, ele era muito corajoso em suas escolhas para os negócios. Era uma característica que sempre admirei nele. Santana tem certa razão ao dizer que a empresa parou numa zona de conforto e estagnou. Coincidiu no período que Weiz cansou, mas não quis dar a empresa nas mãos de sugadores, como ele nos chama. Se continuarmos assim, a queda será inevitável" – e apontou para mim – "Confesso que achei loucura quando ele me confidenciou que deixaria tudo nas mãos de uma guria de 20 anos. Talvez ele esteja certo, afinal. Weiz é um visionário. Estou curioso em saber o que você é capaz de fazer, Santana. Faço uma sugestão aqui: em vez de você ficar enclausurada no escritório aprendendo a ser uma sanguessuga como o Levy, que comece a fazer parte da equipe de projetos e mostre do que é capaz".

"Parece razoável" – Sandra concordou – "Estou curiosa para te ver em ação, Lopez. O que acha dessa proposta?"

"O que eu acho?" – sorri – "Eu vou mostrar a vocês, bitches".

...

Precisava rever a minha agenda com Josh e Nina o mais rápido possível. "Slings And Arrows" era um sucesso de crítica e audiência. Nós conseguimos fazer uma versão muito superior a original canadense, inclusive. A HBO já renovou para uma segunda e terceira temporada: seis episódios para estrear em maio e depois mais seis episódios para estrear no final de outubro. Isso no próximo ano. Quando estivéssemos gravando a segunda temporada em fevereiro, estaria também encenando a pela "What Would Bowie Do". Depois voltaríamos a nos encontrar em agosto para gravar a terceira temporada. Nesse meio tempo ainda tinha um filme que gostaria de fazer com gravações previstas para julho, mas isso deixaria Quinn furiosa. De certa forma, ela tem razão. Nossa lua de mel na Costa Rica teria tempo reduzido porque teria de voltar para os ensaios abertos antes de estrear a peça. Seria a nossa primeira viagem de lazer desde a Espanha anos atrás. E Quinn disse que desejava conhecer Paris aproveitando essa janela de julho nos meus compromissos. Ela é uma negação para falar espanhol, acho que por isso mesmo estava tão vidrada na idéia de se exibir em francês. Eu já conhecia Paris. Fui com os meus pais. Mas era criança e adoraria voltar lá com a minha futura esposa. Tinha tanto que fazer, o que planejar, só não tinha tempo.

"Lopez!" – Jonas, o assistente de direção me chamou – "Tente a marcação circular quando for fazer o monólogo antes da música. Tenho a impressão que vai ficar mais orgânico".

"Sim senhor!" – concentrei, respirei e repeti o meu monólogo de 10 minutos antes da música.

Ao contrário do que o título propõe, "What Would Bowie Do" não é uma peça de músicas de David Bowie, apesar de ele ter escrito duas músicas inéditas especialmente para a peça e eu interpretasse "Life On Mars", a única canção famosa que entraria, além de algumas outras de forma incidental. Também não era um musical de formato tradicional da Broadway. Só entravam sete músicas na peça inteira, e eu seria solo em três delas e noutras duas cantaria em grupo. As outras duas restantes eram de responsabilidade dos outros atores do elenco. A base era muito mais dramática e, além da boa história, foi esse aspecto que mais me interessou. Eu fazia a protagonista da história. Seria Julie, uma garota que larga a faculdade e cai no mundo junto com uma amiga para tentar entender coisas sobre elas próprias. Como Julie tinha em Bowie um modelo, ela vai o usando como solução para sair de certos problemas.

Era uma peça com muito humor, mas não era comédia. Tinha momentos que teríamos a responsabilidade de arrancar lágrimas e fazer isso em cima do palco seria um grande desafio. O monólogo é justo a primeira cena, quando Julie fala do rompimento traumático com um namorado e o desgosto que ela mostra pelo mundo. No final ela interpreta "Life On Mars" com toda força dos pulmões. Só então começa a entrar os outros personagens. A peça já tinha grande expectativa na imprensa por causa do envolvimento direto de David Bowie na produção executiva, sem falar nos profissionais do primeiro time do teatro que estavam envolvidos. Mas ainda continuaríamos encenando em off-Broadway para respeitar o conceito.

Sabe o que era irônico nisso tudo: embora a minha carreira pudesse ser considerada bem sucedida para alguém da minha idade, ela era totalmente diferente daquilo que sonhei. "Chicago", "West Side Story", "Funny Girl", "Mamma Mia", nenhuma dessas peças que eu sonhava fazer enquanto criança e adolescente aconteceu. Por outro lado, eu não poderia estar mais satisfeita.

"Muito bem" – Jonas aplaudiu – "Melhorou demais a entrada da cena, Lopez".

"Dispensada?" – tentei persuadir.

"Nem a pau, Lopez. Amanhã o homem vem aí e nosso prazo está apertado. Hoje nós vamos ensaiar até não se agüentar mais em pé".

O homem que ele se referia era David Bowie. Estava marcada a primeira sessão de fotos promocionais e ficaríamos a parte da tarde por conta disso. Nos dias posteriores ainda teria de entrar nos estúdios para gravar o disco oficial da peça com duas músicas extras. Uma o próprio Bowie ia cantar e a outra seria um dueto meu e dele. Eu faria um dueto com David Bowie. Santana ia pirar. Não tinha ainda falando com ela a respeito. Estava planejando uma surpresa e levá-la ao estúdio.

Estava vesga ao final dos ensaios, mas feliz com o empenho de todos. O elenco da peça era o mais experiente com que trabalhei no teatro. Todos eram muito colaborativos e profissionais na hora do trabalho e também muito tranqüilos e abertos fora dele. Mais uma lição que eu levava para a minha carreira.

"Rachel Berry-Lopez?" – uma mulher me abordou na saída do teatro. Lembrava dela de algum lugar, mas não tinha certeza de onde – "Meu nome é Monica".

"O quê?" – fiquei tensa. Esse era o nome que mais odiava no mundo e até então, era só mesmo um nome. Agora tinha rosto e corpo – "O que você quer?"

"Podemos conversar?" – olhei para ver quem estava por perto. Estava me preparando para três situações: gritar, correr ou puxar o cabelo da mulher na minha frente. Essa era uma das horas em que lamentava manter as minhas unhas sempre curtas.

"Seja lá o que você tenha a dizer, pode fazer aqui mesmo".

"Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, Lopez. Sou uma grande profissional. Sou considerada no meio. Um reconhecimento que tenho inclusive de Quinn".

"Bom pra você, agora se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer" – tentei sair, mas ela me segurou.

"Hoje perdi um baita trabalho por causa dela" – Quinn não era exatamente altruísta, mas eu iria condená-la por não querer trabalhar com uma peça dessas? De forma alguma. Que ultraje vir aqui reclamar comigo.

"Lamento por isso e é só o que posso fazer".

"Não é justo!"

"Desculpe Monica, mas você quer que eu interceda por você? Logo você? Quinn pode ter sido anti-profissional e possivelmente até imatura como queira insinuar, mas eu não sou responsável pelas ações dela. Também não a condeno. Lamento sinceramente por você ter perdido o seu trabalho. Rezo para não lhe faltar oportunidades até melhores. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso realmente ir".

...

Estava osso encontrar um bom apartamento para comprar. Se quisesse alugar, tinha aos montes. Não era o nosso caso. Depois da faculdade passei em casa para pegar o carro. Tinha uma casa em Sunnyside, no Queens, que atendia as características que queríamos. O problema é que Rachel queria ficar em Manhattan. Se a casa fosse realmente boa, eu poderia persuadi-la. O corretor estava me esperando. Era um senhor simpático que devia atender aquela região porque sabia de todos restaurantes, escolas e tudo mais que precisasse.

"A casa é muito sólida" – ele começou a explicar – "não tem garagem, mas a rua é muito tranqüila e você não terá o menor problema com a segurança. É só não deixar o carro destrancado, claro. Estamos só a 16 minutos da Times Square e a ponte é logo ali. A cozinha, com pode ver, é ampla. Há dois quartos grandes no segundo andar e mais o mezanino. O porão é muito bem organizado com todas as instalações perfeitas".

Comecei a imaginar que aquela casa seria perfeita de verdade para uma família com filhos. Rachel e eu sequer tínhamos conversando a respeito ainda. Quer dizer, ela tinha os planos malucos em ter o primeiro filho aos 25 anos. Que se a medicina ainda não fizesse a fusão de dois óvulos como prática permitida até lá (a técnica já existia), que ela gostaria de engravidar de um filho biológico meu e outro dela usando o mesmo doador de esperma e etc. Quanto a mim? Eu preferia esperar até Rachel fazer 25 anos para ter uma conversa concreta.

Agradeci ao corretor e disse que daria uma resposta mais tarde. Minha lista estava ficando cada vez menor. Às vezes era a vizinhança ruim, outras vezes era a condição precária do imóvel que nos forçaria a gastar o dobro em reformas, outras vezes o apartamento era perfeito, mas o preço era salgado demais. O trabalho de Rachel nos dava condições de comprar um apartamento de um milhão de dólares, mas se eu não puder contribuir em condições justas, não aceito. Podemos até ter um apartamento com este preço, desde que as condições de financiamento sejam condizentes com o meu salário. Eu conseguia fazer uns 20 mil dólares por mês em média trabalhando até em fins de semana. Esse dinheiro era pouco para a realidade de Rachel. Ela ia ganhar meio milhão para fazer as duas temporadas de "Slings And Arrows" e quase isso para fazer a temporada de WWBD. Prefiro que ela invista o dinheiro na adaptação de um estúdio ou algo parecido do que na compra em si. Sou orgulhosa? Pode apostar.

Santana disse que uma opção seria alugar um dos apartamentos do senhor Weiz em Upper West Side (não o flat que ele emprestou quando Rachel e eu tivemos nossa primeira vez) até porque o imóvel já seria dela de qualquer forma. Eu não teria o menor problema neste caso. A vizinhança é conservadora e cheira a dinheiro velho, mas é um ótimo espaço numa área muito valorizada. Neste caso, é Rachel que não se sente muito à vontade.

"Quinn Fabray falando" – atendi ao número desconhecido no meu celular.

"_Fabray, sou eu, Lewis. Seguinte, preciso que você passe lá no escritório. Surgiu um trabalho ótimo para fazer e a gente precisa conversar urgente_".

"Estou à caminho".

Peguei a Park Ave e subi até o Harlem. O escritório de Lewis se resumia a uma saleta arrumadinha que ele mantinha por causa da necessidade de se ter um endereço comercial. Cheguei lá e o encontrei junto com outros dois caras.

"Quinn. Esses são Ryan e Alex. Eles estão aqui para discutir um DVD dos Strokes. Trabalho conceitual para ser gravado em janeiro para registrar os shows na América Latina. Três semanas de viagens para um show em Buenos Aires, um show em Santiago, e quatro datas no Brasil. O que acha?"

"Vamos sentar e conversar".

E sentamos mesmo para conversar. Estávamos falando aqui de um orçamento de cinco milhões que incluiria o registro dos shows, o documentário da turnê e um vídeo-clipe que deveria ser gravado no Rio de Janeiro. Se não me engano, Fab Moretti nasceu lá e ele mais uns amigos que moram no Brasil fizeram um roteiro de clipe aparentemente sensacional. A banda, pelo visto, topou, mas ao contrário da idéia inicial em usar equipe brasileira, ficava mais em conta usar a equipe americana que já estaria com a mão na massa para o DVD. Era um trabalho dos sonhos: rápido, dava muita visibilidade e pagava bem. Além disso, em janeiro eu seria uma recém-casada com muitas contas a pagar. Também não teria o menor problema na NYU porque estaria por conta apenas da minha monografia. Contanto que mantivesse contato com o meu orientador, estava tudo sob controle. Óbvio que topei.

"A equipe está formada?" – perguntei a Lewis.

"Praticamente! Vai ser o mesmo pessoal do doc, menos a metade. A gente vai viajar em versão compacta. Eu, você, Peter, Carl e Monica. O resto a gente vai aproveitar da própria estrutura que a banda vai levar".

"A Monica?"

"Algum problema?"

"Tenho todos. Monica me assediou sexualmente meses atrás e quase destruiu o meu relacionamento com Rachel. Ela é uma pessoa incapaz de entender o significado da palavra 'não'. Se ela entrar, desculpe, mas eu vou precisar sair do projeto".

"Qual é Quinn! Não deve ter sido tão ruim assim, certo? Eu te assediei... pelo menos até saber que você era gay".

"Lewis. Você me paquerou de uma forma grosseira e parou assim que te dei um fora igualmente grosseiro. É muito diferente do que Monica fez. Quando disse que ela quase destruiu o meu relacionamento, não é exagero. Sinto muito, mas se ela estiver neste projeto, especialmente um que envolve viagem ao exterior, eu vou pedir para que você entre em contato com outro diretor de fotografia".

"Assim você me deixa numa posição ingrata. Eu já falei com ela por alto desse projeto".

"Desculpe, mas não é o meu problema. Minhas condições são essas. Fique a vontade para pensar e me dar uma resposta depois" – fui levantando e pegando as minhas coisas.

"Não Quinn! Fica aí e vamos conversar sobre o projeto. Tenho algumas idéias desconexas e você é a pessoa que melhor consegue fazer algo coerente disso. Outra pessoa não teria como entender".

"A Monica?"

"Ela está fora. Posso chamar a Clarie no lugar. Presumo que para você é melhor agüentar o mal-humor dela do que o assédio" – Clarie era chata. Era mais chata do que Santana no auge da TPM. Mas era tão competente quanto a Monica. Por mim, tudo bem. Sentei novamente.

Lewis e eu conversamos pelo resto da tarde sobre o projeto "Strokes". Também aproveitou para me atualizar como andava ao nosso documentário. Fiquei feliz ao saber que ele estava praticamente pronto, faltando apenas algumas pequenas questões técnicas e autorizações para uso de música. Aproveitei para assistir o filme já montado da maneira que seria mostrado no teste de audiência. Estava muito bom, dinâmico. O defeito é que eu achei a narração excessivamente didática, mas Lewis se justificou dizendo que tinha de pensar em atingir um público mais jovem, que dança Katy Perry e não trem a menor noção de quem seja Bob Dylan. Então está bom. Pelo menos a fotografia ficou muito boa.

Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei Santana pronta para curtir a noite. Fiquei intrigada por ela estar fazendo isso no meio da semana. Ela só costuma sair para dançar nos fins de semana. Pensei que ela tivesse arrumado um namorado novo. Ao que parece, ela teve um momento de alegria na Weiz Co. e estava de saída para comemorar com os novos colegas de trabalho. Fiquei intrigada com os "colegas de trabalho". Teoricamente, no caso dela, isso significaria sair com os futuros empregados, correto? Seja lá o que fosse, não ia me meter. Como sempre. Mais produtivo seria organizar a minha agenda para o resto da semana, comer alguma coisa e esperar Rachel. Quem sabe ela chegaria disposta a ver um filme comigo?

Meus planos foram por água abaixo quando recebi uma mensagem de texto da minha noiva dizendo que ela estava apertada nos ensaios e que chegaria mais tarde. Maldita peça. Estava consumindo um tempo maluco de Rachel, bem mais do que todas as outras. Tudo bem que era a primeira protagonista que ela estava fazendo e tinha o lance de David Bowie estar envolvido, ainda assim era ruim ela ter horários tão ruins. A promoção da série já foi uma loucura. Ela teve de passar quase duas semanas em Los Angeles só em eventos. Eu pude a acompanhar durante um dos fins de semana, quando vimos a premiere numa sessão de cinema junto com os diretores, convidados e imprensa. Foi um sucesso. A parte chata é que enquanto os colegas dela que eram casados puderam entrar com os respectivos maridos e esposas, eu não pude gozar do que seria um direito meu. Rachel entrou no tapete vermelho junto com Amanda, Rom e todo o elenco enquanto eu só passei direto, ligeiro, juntamente com Nina. Pelo menos pude assistir ao primeiro episódio ao lado de Rachel já dentro do cinema. Também aproveitamos para visitar Brittany (sem recados de beijos na boca desta vez). Ela estava bem. Robert estava cada vez maior e ela estava feliz em voltar a trabalhar.

Na ausência de Rachel, coloquei meus óculos de grau e comecei a ler. Uma leitura simples e ligeira de um livro chamado "The Girl With The Dragon Tatoo", de Stieg Lasson. Perdi a minha concentração na história quando ouvi o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta.

"Oi nerd!" – Rachel entrou no quarto e me deu um beijo – "Achei que ia te encontrar dormindo".

"O livro me prendeu" – coloquei o marcador na página e me concentrei na minha noiva sentada do lado dela na cama praticamente arrancando o sapato do pé – "Hoje eu fui visitar a casa lá em Sunnyside. É muito boa, mas ela seria mais adequada para uma família com filhos, sabe?"

"Nós teremos nossos filhos um dia!"

"Você não prefere ter um lugar menor por hora? Um lugar perfeito para nós duas?"

"Vamos ver..." – Rachel subiu na cama e ficou de pernas cruzadas voltada em minha direção – "Você pegou um trabalho hoje?"

"Como soube?" – fiquei espantada.

"Monica me abordou na saída do teatro" – quis entrar em pânico e comecei a checar para ver se Rachel tinha algum hematoma ou sinal de briga. Nunca se sabe com aquela doida – "Pára, Quinn!" – Rachel me empurrou de leve, o suficiente para que eu me afastasse – "Ela disse que perdeu um trabalho por sua culpa. Que trabalho?"

"Lewis me ligou hoje com uma proposta para fazer o registro da turnê dos Strokes na América do Sul em janeiro. Vai virar um DVD com os shows, um vídeo-clipe e um documentário. Vão ser três semanas de trabalho para ganhar 30 mil dólares e despesas pagas. É uma bela oportunidade!"

"Sem dúvida! Onde Monica entrava nessa história?"

"Monica faria parte da equipe, mas eu deixei claro para Lewis que não trabalharia com ela. Especialmente num projeto como esse que envolve viagem ao exterior. Então o deixei à vontade para decidir se ele queria levar a mim ou a ela. Agi mal?"

"Sim e não. Sim, porque você mesma a elogiava como profissional. Se isso é verdade, seria lógico e justo ela ter o trabalho. Não, por tudo que a gente passou" – Rachel deitou-se e me fez fazer o mesmo só para usar o meu ombro como travesseiro – "Monica é uma mulher bonita. Deu para entender porque você ficou atraída por ela".

"Em primeiro lugar: não ouse se comparar a ela, Rach. Você é linda. Muito mais do que Monica. Para mim, você é a mulher mais bonita e sensual do mundo. Sem falar em talentosa e interessante" – a abracei forte – "Depois, eu nunca fiquei atraída por ela. O que aconteceu foi culpa de um descontrole meu. Não por atração. Pela última vez, eu não sinto absolutamente nada por ela. Nada!"

"Será que essa sombra nunca vai passar?"

"Pra mim é assunto encerrado e sepultado".

"Nós estamos fazendo a coisa certa?"

"Rachel..." – a encarei – "Casar contigo é o que mais quero neste mundo. A única pessoa que me impediria de fazer isso neste mundo é você. Mais ninguém. Você ainda tem dúvidas?"

"Não tenho a menor dúvida de que quero ficar contigo. Mas às vezes a insegurança bate".

"É normal! Eu também me sinto insegura, com esse frio na barriga constante. Mas o meu medo maior é de te perder, Rach. Não de passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado".

"Você nunca vai me perder" – ela me abraçou mais forte e ficamos em silêncio. Minutos depois, Rachel se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro – "Quinn, dá próxima vez, antes de aceitar um trabalho no exterior ou fora da cidade, mesmo que por pouco tempo, seria de bom tom se você me ligasse primeiro antes de aceitar. Mês que vem eu vou ser a sua esposa" – e entrou no banheiro.

Bati na minha própria testa e fechei os olhos me lamentando pelo vacilo. Eu ficaria brava se Rachel aceitasse algo assim sem me falar antes. Teria de me policiar daqui pra frente.


	36. Que seja eterno enquanto dure

**QUE SEJA ETERNO ENQUANTO DURE**

Estava nervosa. Suando frio até. Coloquei meu vestido, minhas botas de salto baixo (para não ficar absurdamente maior que Rachel) e o meu colar com o crucifixo que me acompanha desde a infância – a única jóia que meu pai não conseguiu vender. Penteei o meu cabelo, fiz uma maquiagem leve e me olhei no espelho. Quinn Fabray, você estava prestes a fazer de Rachel Berry-Lopez uma mulher honesta. Nova York permitia casamentos de mesmo sexo, Ohio não. Então decidimos nos casar no civil em Nova York e cinco dias depois, em 21 de dezembro, seria realizada uma cerimônia simbólica em Lima que ofereceríamos para nossos pais e amigos mais próximos. Não me pergunte com seria a festa. Minha mãe e Shelby estavam organizando as coisas por lá e eu não queria nem saber se elas estavam se entendendo ou não. Só sei que a cerimônia seria parte cristã e parte judaica e que aconteceria no mesmo local onde foi realizado o casamento dos pais de Kurt e Finn. Era um clube bem agradável e discreto nos limites da cidade.

Rachel e eu concordamos que a cerimônia simbólica seria considerada a data oficial do nosso casamento, até porque era o momento que usaríamos nossos vestidos, que trocaríamos as alianças, faríamos os nossos votos e dividiríamos o momento com as pessoas que amávamos. Depois, dali mesmo de Ohio, partiríamos para Porto Rico e só voltaríamos no dia 1 de janeiro. Olhei mais uma vez no espelho. Por Cristo, minhas mãos estavam congeladas.

"Quinn?" – Rachel bateu à porta do quarto antes de entrar.

Ela estava linda. Usava um vestido azul escuro por baixo de um casacão elegante, meias grossas e botas. Os cabelos estavam escovados e a franja caía para o lado a fazendo ficar ridiculamente jovem. Lembrou a garotinha que se vestia incrivelmente mal que comecei a namorar quando ela tinha apenas 17 anos. A mesma menina que eu conquistei, amei, deflorei e queria passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela. Olhei com admiração para a minha futura esposa. E tudo que passamos, a vida que enfrentamos, os desafios que vencemos, coisas que faziam o meu coração bater orgulhoso, passaram diante dos meus olhos como um filme. Como se a gente fosse personagens de "E assim caminha a humanidade".

"O que foi?" – Rachel tocou no meu rosto.

"Nada... você está linda!" – Rachel abriu um sorriso genuíno e me beijou.

"Santana já colocou as nossas malas no carro. Só estamos esperando por você".

As malas não eram minhas. Rachel e Santana iam comemorar o aniversário delas de 21 anos numa viagem que minha lady disse ser espiritual. Isso seria também a despedida de solteira de Rachel. Ela não quis me dizer onde era exatamente que iria com a irmã dela. Nem mesmo Santana tinha idéia do que fosse. O que eu sabia era que as passagens tinham Portland como destino e que o tal lugar espiritual ficava em algum ponto do Oregon. Eu viajaria no dia seguinte para a minha despedida de solteira (apesar de tecnicamente já estar casada) numa noitada gloriosa em Las Vegas em companhia dos meus bons e velhos amigos Mike e Johnny. Então veria novamente minha Rachel no altar.

"Vamos!" – ofereci o meu braço a Rachel. Peguei o meu casaco em cima da cama e saímos.

Santana dirigiu o carro e nem se importou de ir de "motorista". Eu simplesmente não queria deixar de ficar ao lado de Rachel naquele momento. Ficamos de mãos dadas no banco de trás durante o percurso todo. Um inevitável nó na garganta começou a apertar e lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos. É que às vezes o nosso coração não consegue entender a lógica das coisas. Nossos planos estavam estabelecidos, nossa mente entendia. Mas como fazer esse músculo incansável entender que era apenas uma etapa e que a emoção deveria ser reservada para o grande momento que aconteceria dias depois? A gente só ia assinar papéis, documentos. Certo? Músculo idiota por bater tão forte! Rachel olhou para mim e sorriu. Entendia o que estava se passando comigo porque os olhos dela estavam igualmente úmidos. Apertei a mão dela, tão firme, que seria impossível ela escapar de mim.

O cartório tinha uma sala especial onde eram realizadas as cerimônias de casamento. Mike estava esperando por nós. Ele seria a minha testemunha. Johnny também foi convidado, mas por alguma razão, ele disse que seria impossível ir. Devia ser por causa de um dos inúmeros trampos que ele fazia pela cidade. A juíza já estava lá dentro com os papéis em cima da mesa. Ela era intimidadora, com expressão austera.

"Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry-Lopez?" – acenamos positivo quando nos aproximamos da mesa – "Vocês disseram que não desejavam uma cerimônia civil e que nem fariam trocas de alianças".

"Nós teremos nossa própria festa de casamento, Excelência. Uma para reunir e comemorar junto com nossos pais e amigos mais queridos" – respondi.

"Fico feliz por vocês duas. Não é que não goste de fazer cerimônias, mas é muito comum estar diante de jovens como vocês duas. Mas com algumas diferenças. Vejo o quanto é visível a emoção em vocês. O quanto parecem se importarem uma com a outra. Vejo satisfação e orgulho no rosto das testemunhas. Já pararam para pensa no quanto vocês são privilegiadas? Muitos vêm aqui e se casam com olhares de incertezas, rostos temerosos quanto ao futuro. Outros assinam os papéis como se validassem contratos convenientes. As coisas não deveriam ser assim. Casamento é um passo sério na vida das pessoas. Casamento é muito mais do que declarações românticas e dividir o mesmo teto. Casamento significa companherismo, respeito, renúncia, parceria, cuidado, tolerância. É o compromisso para se constituir uma família. Significa, sobretudo, o amor mútuo de corpo e alma. Amor forte e bravo que faz mover montanhas. Vocês sabem o significado de mover montanhas?".

"Significa superar os obstáculos por maiores que eles sejam" – Rachel respondeu com a voz fraca.

"Exato!" – a juíza continuou – "Mover montanhas é um ato de fé, de amor. Mas ele só é possível com muito trabalho. Casamento também é trabalho, também é ter objetivos em comum. Objetivos estes que visem mais do que ganhos e títulos. Não existe ganho maior do que a conquista do bem comum, da paz de espírito e do crescimento de vocês como indivíduos. Algumas pessoas buscam essas coisas individualmente. Deve ser um caminho muito solitário. Aqueles que se casam buscam alcançar essa evolução pessoal com a ajuda da pessoa que ama ao lado. Se vocês forem capazes de construir esse lar em rocha e regado de amor, então eu fico mais que satisfeita de fornecer esse documento que nada mais é do que um símbolo jurídico de um casamento que já foi realizado nos corações de vocês" – colocou as vias dos documentos em cima da mesa – "Vamos lá?"

Rachel assinou primeiro. Ela estava emocionada. Todos nós estávamos, inclusive Santana que já tinha se derretido há muito tempo. Eu assinei em seguida cuidando para que minha letra não saísse tão trêmula. Santana foi a próxima e assinou como testemunha de Rachel. Mike foi o último como minha testemunha. A juíza conferiu tudo e sorriu.

"Pelo poder conferido a mim pelo Estado de Nova York, eu vos declaro casadas" – um sorriso enorme surgiu em meu rosto e eu puxei Rachel para um beijo. Só nos afastamos quando ouvimos uma risada de Santana e o arranhar de garganta da juíza para que a gente parasse e voltasse a prestar atenção – "A partir da data de hoje, 17 de dezembro de 2015, Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez passa a assinar como Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray. E Quinn Charlotte Fabray passa a assinar como Quinn Berry-Lopez Fabray. Vão em paz e que o casamento de vocês possa ser iluminado e feliz".

...

Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray. Juro que vinha me preparando psicologicamente para esse dia. E quando ele finalmente se concretizou, tudo parecia ser um sonho. Era surreal. Quinn e eu tínhamos entrado em acordo de como ficariam os nossos nomes e essa fórmula foi a que causou menos discussões. Nossos nomes do meio seriam substituídos pelo meu sobrenome e o último seria Fabray. Assim eu não precisaria trocar meu nome artístico, até porque continua sendo o real, evitando maiores complicações posteriores. E teria também o Fabray omitido no mundo artístico, mas não na minha carteira de motorista. Quinn fazia uma questão absurda de manter o nome da família apesar do pai dela ser um cretino total.

Na semana anterior ao nosso casamento no cartório nós tivemos um encontro com o infame Russell Fabray em Nova York para um almoço. Fazia anos que ele não falava com a própria filha. Frannie era a interlocutora entre os dois durante todo esse tempo. Quando Russell ligou para marcar o compromisso, a notícia soou como uma bomba para mim e Quinn. Ela ficou muito ansiosa durante os dias que antecederam. Alimentou esperanças de que o pai poderia erguer a bandeira branca da paz. Eu fiz o meu melhor para que a expectativas dela não ficassem tão altas. Meu sexto sentido me dizia que ela sairia machucada do encontro e eu só quis que o estrago fosse o menor possível. Quinn brigou comigo, dizendo que eu estava sendo pessimista demais e que deveria dar uma chance ao meu (infelizmente) sogro.

Fomos a um bom restaurante francês. Russell fez muitas perguntas sobre nossa vida e ficou particularmente interessado em minha carreira. Só faltou perguntar qual foi o valor do meu último contrato assinado. Depois soltou a pérola e parabenizou a filha dele porque "se era para ser uma lésbica suja, que pelo menos se envolvesse com alguém que fizesse dinheiro". Quinn jogou o guardanapo em cima da comida e me puxou para fora do restaurante. Ela não derramou uma lágrima por causa do pai, mas ficou com um humor horroroso nos dias que se seguiram. Ainda assim, não só o sobrenome permaneceu, como eu também seria, agora e sempre, a senhora Fabray. Tinha orgulho do nome por ser de Quinn. E só por essa razão. Se fosse pela família dela, jamais permitiria.

Mas antes de viver plenamente a minha vida como senhora Fabray, tinha de cumprir uma promessa que fiz aos nove anos de idade e um lugar que se tornou espiritual. Para isso, seria imprescindível a presença de Santana. Ela não tinha idéia do que eu queria fazer e reclamou uma barbaridade porque não teria a festa de 21 anos que ela planejava desde quando tinha 12. Com certeza ela ia preferir ir para Vegas participar da despedida de solteira de Quinn do que dividir esse momento comigo, mas Santana era a minha irmã e nossos laços sanguíneos e genéticos falaram mais alto. Procurei me concentrar nos meus propósitos o máximo possível e tirar da cabeça a despedida de solteiro da minha esposa. Fiz o meu melhor para bloquear algumas imagens de Quinn bêbada passando a mão em strippers. Ou de alguma dessas mulheres colocando o rosto dela entre os seios siliconados... Chacoalhei a cabeça. Era melhor não saber.

Eu não quis ficar bêbada, ter despedida de solteiro convencional, como a da minha mãe, ou coisa semelhante. A minha idéia era muito mais profunda e significativa. Levaria os meus planos até o fim, apesar do bico de quatro metros de Santana, além dos constantes braços cruzados, e queixas porque eu a arrastei até o Oregon.

"Agora que desembarcamos, será que dá para você me contar?"

"Não!" – disse firme – "Vamos pegar um táxi e ir a uma locadora de carros. Quero fazer isso antes da gente cair na estrada amanhã".

"Amanhã é o nosso aniversário, Ray! 21 anos! Pelo menos deve haver alguns pubs legais aqui em Portland pra gente encher a cara".

"Você pode encher a cara. Mas saiba que vai dirigir amanhã!"

"Dirigir para onde?"

"Amanhã eu te falo".

Santana resmungou pela enésima vez. Meus planos eram específicos, estavam cronometrados inclusive. Alugamos um bom carro, passamos num mercado para comprar comidinhas para viagem, água mineral, suco em caixinha e coisas como macarrão instantâneo, e fomos a um hotel barato, mas arrumado. Era só para passar a noite mesmo. Santana ficou emburrada e ficou a noite trabalhando no computador dela. Não tinha certeza se eram em coisas da Rock'n'Pano ou da Weiz Co. Só sei que ela ficou com os olhos grudados na tela enquanto eu assistia a um filme na HBO.

Meu celular despertou às cinco e meia da manhã. Ainda estava escuro. Pulei em cima de Santana na cama ao lado.

"Ei Santy, adivinha só? Hoje é o nosso aniversário!" – o frio logo me fez entrar embaixo dos cobertores dela. Aproveitei para abraçá-la.

"Eu quero te matar!" – ela resmungou alto.

"Mata depois. Temos de nos aprontar para pegar a estrada" – dei um beijo nos lábios dela ainda debaixo dos cobertores e me levantei, puxando todas as cobertas comigo. Ouvi um grito abafado no travesseiro de horror.

Uma hora depois, estávamos deixando o hotel e pegando a rodovia.

"Para onde Ray?" – Santana disse enquanto bebia uma golada do café que compramos no drive thru – "Agora você tem que me dizer".

"Crater Lake" – fui consultando os mapas rodoviários a acessei do meu celular – "A gente pega a nº 5 e desce até Eugene e de lá pega o desvio para a rodovia secundária nº 58. Não tem mistério".

"O que tem de especial em Crater Lake? Quer dizer, a gente esteve lá quando tínhamos uns 10 anos?"

"Quando a gente tinha 9 anos, para ser mais exata".

"Uma das poucas coisas que eu me lembro dessa viagem foi que você quase se afogou no rio e papai precisou te tirar da água. Fora essa sua quase morte, não vejo razão do Crater Lake ser possivelmente espiritual. Muito menos lá um bom lugar para se fazer uma despedida de solteiro, apesar de você já ser casada".

"Eu te explico quando a gente chegar. Mas é importante para nós duas. Confie em mim!"

A rodovia nº 5 era um retão e em pouco mais de duas horas de viagem chegamos a Eugene, que é o berço da Nike. Mas não paramos para fazer turismo nela. Nosso fim era encontrar um banheiro e para fazer um lanche rápido. Havia um mercado que estava vendendo pêssegos bonitos. Comprei alguns e peguei um para saborear. O resto, eu alojei na pequena cooler com os sucos e a água. Pegamos a estrada de Eugene para o Crater Lake. Não me lembrava da estrada em si, mas por causa da região de montanhas tratei de tomar um remédio para prevenir enjôo. Santana era quem dirigia, mas ela não poderia tomar um porque esse tipo de remédio dava sono. Depois, os motoristas sentiam menos do que os passageiros por alguma razão estranha.

Era o iPod de Santana que estava reinando no som do carro (exigência dela). Por alguma razão, ela estava passando por uma fase em que só escutava os clássicos como Beatles, Stones, Birds, The Allman Brothers Band e Jimi Hendrix. Posso dizer que a trilha da nossa viagem foi rock'n'roll da melhor espécie. Mais duas horas de viagem e chegamos ao resort de acampamento do Crater Lake, exatamente o mesmo em que estivemos quando éramos pequenas. Se olhar matasse alguém, Santana teria me assassinado inúmeras vezes. Mas eu tinha as minhas razões por escolher aquele resort rústico.

"Boa tarde" – disse para a recepcionista do resort – "Sou Rachel Berry-Lopez. Tenho uma reserva para um chalé".

"Claro!" – consultou o computador – "Berry-Lopez, você reservou um chalé de duas camas para duas diárias".

"Correto" – mostrei a minha documentação, fiz o registro de entrada e já deixei pagas as diárias.

A moça pediu para que a gente colocasse o carro a posição correta do que seria a garagem do nosso chalé e mostrou rapidamente as instalações. Era um lugar simples com duas camas grandes, banheiro, televisão, sinal de internet, aquecedor, lareira e espaço de cozinha.

"Devo lembrar que as atividades no rio ficam suspensas durante o inverno e a trilha de hiking até o crater lake não é recomendada depois das duas da tarde nesta época do ano. Se vocês quiserem, podemos chamar um guia que vem pela manhã buscar o grupo que deseja ir até o lago pela trilha".

"Obrigada".

"Sem querer ser inconveniente, mas posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro!"

"Você não é a atriz de 'Slings and Arrows'?" – acenei positivo – "Achei a série fabulosa. Fiquei entusiasmada quando soube que ia ter uma segunda temporada".

"Muito obrigada. Fico honrada por você ter gostado na história".

"Posso ter um autógrafo seu e tirar uma foto..." – ela olhou por trás de mim, chamando a minha atenção. Santana estava praticamente rosnando – "... ela está bem?"

"Não liga para a minha irmã. Ela é nervosa assim mesmo".

Na dúvida, a moça pegou o meu autógrafo e caiu fora.

"Não acredito que vou passar o meu aniversário de 21 anos num chalé no meio do nada contigo!" – Santana gritou de frustração e raiva. Eu não liguei. Tinha coisas a fazer.

Peguei um casaco de frio mais grosso e voltei até a recepção. Pedi uma pá emprestada. Acho que a moça ficou com medo de eu querer matar Santana e enterrar o corpo por ali e hesitou. Mas eu usei o meu poder persuasivo e ela me trouxe a ferramenta. Então passei de volta no chalé e praticamente arrastei Santana junto comigo.

"Vai plantar pinheiro?" – ela me ironizou enquanto entrávamos na pequena floresta.

"Você vai ver. Agora me ajude a achar uma árvore de tronco torto que lembra o número 4".

"Você diz aquela ali?" – Santana apontou para exatamente para a árvore.

Comemorei. Ficaria desolada se fosse até ali e depois soubesse que a árvore tivesse sido derrubada e o local ocupado por construções. Sorte que tudo permanecia quase do mesmo jeito. As cabanas estavam reformadas e as coisas dentro dela pareciam recém trocadas. Mas o espaço em si era exatamente como me lembrava.

Meu pai, papai, eu e Santana fizemos uma viagem de férias pelo Oregon há muitos. A gente foi de Astoria, a cidade em que foi rodado o filme 'Os Goonies', e descemos até o Crater Lake, conhecendo as atrações que havia pelo caminho. Foram 15 dias percorrendo o estado de carro. Lembro que papai queria fazer algo diferente e sugeriu uma viagem dessa natureza em nosso próprio país. O plano inicial era conhecer o Grand Canyon. Não sei porque não deu certo e acabamos no Oregon. Eu nunca fui ligada a fazer esportes em rios, caminhadas em trilhas e todas essas coisas ligadas à natureza. Papai e Santana adoravam se embrenhar em florestas e em todas as coisas aventureiras. Nesse ponto, era muito parecida com meu pai, que nunca negou ser um baita burguês. Como botânico, papai adorava acampar, andar de bicicleta em trilhas, nadar em rios. Meu pai, o médico, apreciava um ótimo hotel com academia de ginástica bem aparelhada. Santana seguia muito papai quando era criança. E eu o meu pai.

Atravessamos o Oregon entre pequenos chalés e acampamentos. Quando chegamos no Crater Lake, nossa última parada no estado, nos hospedamos neste exato resort. No dia seguinte, Santana e papai entraram afoitos no rio para brincar. Era verão e fazia muito calor. Eu quis segui-los, mas não sabia nadar. Nunca aprendi. Então escorreguei no lodo da pedra e caí em um dos vários poços formados pelo rio. Lembro a sensação até hoje de me debater, de não conseguir respirar e só enxergar o reflexo luminoso do sol. Até que fui puxada por alguém: papai me salvou e me tirou da água. Meu pai correu e fez respiração boca a boca até que expeli a água que tinha engolido. Foi horrível. Chorei o resto do dia de tanta vergonha. No final da tarde, papai teve uma idéia para me animar. Que iríamos enterrar ali uma cápsula do tempo. Então pegamos objetos nossos e roubamos outros de meu pai e Santana. Colocamos tudo dentro de uma caixa de plástico dessas que parecem de pescaria e a embalamos num saco de plástico de lixo. Entramos na floresta como grandes aventureiros e achamos uma árvore peculiar, em forma do número 4. Ela era perfeita para marcar o local de nossa cápsula.

"Então é isso que você está procurando?" – Santana disse depois que expliquei enquanto tentava cavar o local aproximado – "Uma caixa enterrada com coisas nossas?"

"Papai disse que um dia a gente voltaria aqui para pegar de volta as nossas coisas. Era uma promessa. Eu perguntei quando e ele disse que um dia eu cresceria e iria me apaixonar por um príncipe que adorasse musicais. Mas antes de casar com esse meu príncipe, a gente voltaria aqui e para desenterrar nossos tesouros. Seria a nossa forma de se despedir antes de eu ir embora nos braços desse príncipe. Bom, no meu caso: uma princesa que não gosta tanto assim de musicais".

"Papai sempre contava essas histórias bobas de príncipes e princesas" – Santana secou os olhos e pegou a pá. Ela tinha mais jeito do que eu – "Você vivia se imaginando em castelos. Eu não. Eu sempre quis ser o cavalheiro que lutava contra os dragões!"

Logo ela esbarrou num objeto e começou a tentar tirá-lo com a mão. Eu prontamente ajudei. Mal podia acreditar que era a nossa cápsula do tempo. Puxamos a caixa. Ela estava ali perfeita, ainda embrulhada com todo esmero no saco plástico preto. Santana e eu voltamos para o chalé imediatamente. Estava frio, muito escuro e começava a nevar. Era provável que caísse uma tempestade de neve naquela noite. Já na segurança e no calor do nosso abrigo, abrimos a minha cápsula do tempo e começamos a lembrar.

"Então aqui que foi parar meus clássicos dos Beatles com a Turma do Snoopy?" – Santana abriu um sorriso largo – "Eu adorava esse CD. Será que ainda toca?" – ela inseriu a mídia no computador e para a nossa surpresa, sim, o CD ainda funcionava. Comemoramos.

Na cápsula tinha um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia que eu chamava de Pibu, um desenho que eu fiz da minha família: meus dois pais, Santana e eu. Tinha o chaveiro do R2D2 do meu pai, a pedra em formato de ponta de lança que papai tinha achado naquela mesma viagem, a pulseira afro que papai gostava de usar, o cubo mágico de Santana (ela conseguia resolver, eu não), e o meu chaveiro do Empire State que papai havia me dado na primeira vez que me levou a Nova York. Dizia que eu conquistaria aquela cidade. E tinha também um bilhete escrito por ele à mão que abrimos com todo cuidado, pois o papel estava ressecado e velho.

"_Alô, alô Rachel do futuro!_

_Câmbio!_

_Se você está lendo essa carta, aí perto do ano 2020, é porque finalmente encontrou o seu príncipe encantando que gosta de musicais, a sua alma gêmea. Eu não poderia estar mais triste e mais feliz por isso. Triste porque significa que a minha princesinha seria sevada dos meus braços. Feliz porque você deve estar radiante por viver um grande amor e pronta para formar a sua própria família. O Hiram aqui do passado deseja que esse príncipe te trate com todo amor. Um tão grande quanto o meu. Você não merece menos que isso. _

_Aproveite e mande saudações deste Hiram do passado às outras pessoas que mais amo aí do futuro: Santana e Juan. Santana deve estar crescida, linda. Talvez uma intrépida aventureira dos sete mares. Ela não queria ser pirata? Juan já deve ser o chefe cirurgião do hospital. E eu, bom, imagino o Hiram do futuro como um velho bobo, fazendo todos os desejos das pessoas que mais amo e me preparando para estragar todos os meus netos._

_Vou aproveitar a ocasião e checar algumas coisas que andei pensando. Rachel do futuro, por favor, ajude o Hiram do futuro a colocar um sinal de certo na frente dos itens. Ele não deve enxergar muito bem a essa altura:_

_- Rachel aprendeu a nadar;_

_- Rachel está feliz;_

_- Santana está feliz;_

_- Nossa família está unida, apesar de todos os tropeços que sempre acontecem._

_Você deve estar estranhando porque eu não mencionei a Broadway. É que, para mim, o que mais me interessa é a sua felicidade, não importa onde ou no que esteja fazendo. Siga a vida, minha princesa. Não tenha medo de encarar esse horizonte. A vida é preciosa mesmo nos momentos de dificuldade. Pode ser que você discorde do seu velho em algum momento. Mas eu insisto: confie. Com o tempo você perceberá que tudo que acontecer só vai servir para que você seja uma pessoa ainda melhor. Só não se esqueça nunca de abrir esse sorriso maravilhoso do qual sou apaixonado. O mundo é mais bonito quando você sorri. _

_Que D'us proteja todos os seus caminhos._

_Te amo com toda a minha alma e coração._

_Hiram Joel Berry-Lopez_

_Câmbio, desligo!_

_Oregon, Crater Lake, 16 de agosto de 2004_"

Minha visão estava embaçada e eu soluçava de tanto chorar. Santana me abraçou e me aninhou contra o corpo dela. Ali ficamos quietas.

...

Não me lembrava de muitos detalhes da primeira vez que vim aqui. Papai dizia que era considerado um dos locais mais bonitos do mundo e também um dos mais atípicos. O Carter Lake era o lago vulcânico mais profundo que existe em território norte-americano. Ele não tem conexões externas. Em outras palavras, não alimenta e nem é alimentando por rios e outros lagos. A água dele vem exclusivamente do derretimento de neve e das chuvas anuais. E no Oregon chove muito! Ainda assim, é uma das águas mais cristalinas do mundo. Nada vive dentro dele a não ser plânctons e bactérias. Papai é que gostava de dizer essas informações com todo entusiasmo. Do Crater Lake e de muitas paisagens naturais que ele considerava fascinante por alguma razão.

Quando Rachel me arrastou para cá sem me dizer o motivo, fiquei puta de raiva. Meu plano era ter uma festa arrasadora de 21 anos com todos os meus amigos. A gente ia se divertir num show do Oasis (era o plano original, pois as bandas iam sendo trocadas ao longo do tempo) e depois encerraríamos a noite num jazz club para beber e dançar até o amanhecer do dia. Jazz clubs eram um luxo no meu modo de ver. No entanto, passei o meu aniversário num chalé perdido no Oregon em companhia de Rachel. Quer saber? Foi o melhore presente de aniversário que ela poderia me dar. Acho que eu reli a carta de papai umas 50 vezes. E mesmo que não seja diretamente endereçada a mim, sinto um nó na garganta todas às vezes. O recado era para Rachel, e mesmo assim ele não deixou a oportunidade passar para dizer que me amava e que só desejava a minha felicidade.

Olhei em direção ao restaurante próximo ao mirante. Rachel estava ainda lá dentro fazendo não sei o quê. Não ia atrás dela. A grandiosidade do lago capturou a minha atenção mais uma vez. Pensei em Rachel. Em alguns dias ela estaria subindo ao altar com Quinn, trocaria juras de amor e alianças na frente de uma platéia e ia viver uma nova etapa da vida dela. Por tabela, eu também. Nosso cordão umbilical seria finalmente cortado. Se alguém me dissesse que Quinn Fabray seria a dona da tesoura, eu não acreditaria nem em um milhão de anos. É a graça da vida. A minha maior adversária na escola acabou se casando com a minha irmã gêmea. Era maluco e de certa forma horrível pensar que Rachel agora era uma Fabray. Contanto que ela fosse feliz...

As duas decidiram morar no apartamento que era do senhor Weiz. O imóvel seria de Rachel mesmo. O apartamento era enorme, de três quartos muito bons, uma suíte. Rachel estava adaptando um dos quartos para fazer um estúdio e elas aproveitaram para fazer pequenas reformas e reparos. O serviço seria entregue em meados de janeiro, e no mesmo mês elas já iriam se mudar. Seria a primeira vez que Rachel e eu deixaríamos de morar sob o mesmo teto. Eu ia ficar no apartamento em Murray Hill até o fim de janeiro, então entregaria o imóvel e me mudaria para um flat que ficava apenas duas quadras de distância do apartamento de Rachel e Quinn. Era um imóvel também do senhor Weiz já todo mobiliado, bem conservado e elegante. Mike ficaria com nossos velhos móveis. Ele estava de mudança para um apartamento próprio em Midtown e morria de preguiça com decoração. Rachel dava uma risada cada vez que eu mencionava o flat, mas não dizia a razão. Desconfio que foi o lugar onde ela e Quinn transaram pela primeira vez. Eu compraria jogos de lençóis novos de qualquer maneira.

"Cerveja?" – Rachel me ofereceu uma garrafinha – "Eu comprei! Mostrei a minha identidade e comprei!"

"Que emocionante!" – revirei os olhos enquanto girei a tampa para abrir – "Eu proponho um brinde" – Rachel me olhou intrigada – "A papai. Aquele velho Berry deve estar dando muitas risadas lá no céu as nossas custas".

"Eu estendo esse brinde a nós, as irmãs Berry-Lopez. A nossa parceria e cumplicidade é para sempre, não importa o que aconteça em nossas vidas. E eu queria também brindar a você, Santy, que foi a minha rocha nesses últimos anos".

"Pode apostar!" – sorri e brindei.

Ainda estava muito emocional e as lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos pela enésima vez desde que chegamos ao Crater Lake. Rachel beijou o meu rosto e me abraçou. Então eu sacudi a cabeça erguia garrafa e dei mais um gole no líquido. A cerveja era deliciosa. Olhei o rótulo e percebi que era produto de uma das dezenas de pequenas fábricas artesanais que existiam no Oregon. Era o estado que tinha as melhores em todo os Estados Unidos. Oregon, além de pinheiros e castores, também era sinônimo de boa cerveja.

"Você está muito solitária, Santy".

"O quê?"

"Desde que você terminou com Andrew, a sua vida tem se resumido em estudar e trabalhar".

"Tenho outras prioridades" – tentei cortar o assunto.

"Eu não quero te ver esperando eternamente por Brittany. Sei que ela é o amor da sua vida, mas e se ela demorar muito?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"O que quero dizer é: e se ela demorar muito? Não gostaria de te ver se fechando para outras pessoas até um ponto que vai ser complicado de você se abrir de novo" – ela deu uma golada na cerveja dela e sorriu – "Johnny veio conversar comigo um dia desses".

"Johnny gosta de você, Rachel! A gente se beijou, ele entrou em pânico e disse que gostava era de você" – estava sinceramente confusa com aquele assunto.

"Foi exatamente o que ele disse que aconteceu" – abriu um sorriso ainda maior – "Você é mesmo uma idiota, Santana! Ele entrou em pânico porque você realmente importa. Não é só uma dessas garotas que ele arruma por aí. Daí me procurou para se abrir e pedir um conselho".

"O que você disse?"

"Que você é complicada, mas vale o investimento" – então ela me encarou – "Eu sei que a sua prioridade é a Brittany, mas se ela demorar... tem um cara bonitão e boa gente bem ao seu lado. E eu teria o maior gosto em vê-los juntos".

Johnny também tinha sentimentos por mim? Não apenas como amiga? Aquilo era... bom, aquilo era algo complicado e deixaria para pensar a respeito depois.

"Vou manter isso em mente" – a abracei de lado – "Vamos pegar a estrada? Temos um casamento para ir lá em Ohio".

"Que estranho, eu não recebi o convite!"

"Que coisa! Disseram que eu era a dama de honra, então acho que posso te colocar lá dentro da festa como minha convidada".

"Mesmo? Eu agradeço a gentileza!"

Soltamos uma gargalhada e nos abraçamos mais uma vez, desta vez forte, de verdade.

"Te amo Ray! Obrigada por me trazer na melhor festa de despedida de solteiro de todos os tempos".

Pegamos a estrada de volta. A neve caía suave no pára-brisa e "In My Life", dos Beatles, tocava no rádio. Adeus Crater Lake. Adeus juventude. Olá vida adulta. Agora ela chegou pra valer.

...

**O FIM...**

Essa história do casamento da Rachel ser mais tranqüilo e menor que os dos meus pais foi puro papo furado. Soube que Shelby e Judy Fabray guerrearam quase que o tempo todo por causa da cor da decoração, convites, número de convidados. Shelby queria respeitar a privacidade ao passo que Judy agiu como uma deslumbrada. Disse que as duas filhas dela fizeram bons casamentos e como ela não pôde mostrar o de Frannie às ilustres de Lima porque foi em Austin, no Texas, ela tinha de aproveitar a oportunidade em exibir Quinn. Verdade que era um relacionamento gay, mas pelo menos era com uma atriz que estava ficando famosa e ganhando muito dinheiro, que veio de uma família rica e etc. Por que eu me incomodo? Sou parte da família rica exibida como troféu e porque as duas irmãs de Judy Fabray não paravam de me abordar para me apresentar seus filhos belos e loiros. Afinal, com Rachel fora do mercado, eu virei a outra bom partido que ainda estava disponível.

"Fabray!" – gritei a Frannie.

"É Turner agora, querida" – meu sangue todo sobe ao cérebro quando alguém me chama de 'querida' com aquele tom cínico.

"Como se você tivesse transfundido esse sangue..." – ia dizer nazista, mas seria um exagero – "... fanático-cristão-conservador. Diga para as suas tias e primos ficarem bem longe de mim. Eu já tenho vampiros suficientes na minha vida e não preciso suportá-los também no casamento da minha irmã. Sobretudo uns de sobrenome Fabray!"

"Cuidado Satan, a sua irmãzinha agora é Fabray também"

"Ela está numa missão heróica para contaminar o sangue de vocês com genes judeus" – apontei para o meu kipá. Um lindo e discreto que era da mesma cor do vestido das damas de honra – "Viu? Judeu!"

"Bitch!"

"Nisso somos iguais".

"Vai olhar a sua irmã que eu vou cuidar da minha".

Por deus, que tipinho. Quinn era mesmo o exemplar menos pior dessa família. Eu já ia ver mesmo Rachel. Ela estava num quarto aguardando a hora de descer e encarar o altar. Bati na porta só pelo hábito, mas fui entrando direto. Encontrei Rachel andando de um lado para outro enquanto Brittany a observava com um rosto cansado. Ela tinha trabalhado duro até a véspera do casamento e chegou no dia, de manhazinha. Logo ela que seria dama de honra de Rachel ao meu lado. Quinn também teria duas: Mercedes e Frannie. Beth era a daminha neutra que entraria espalhando as pétalas de rosas. Eu secretamente ansiava para que ela seguisse novamente as minhas instruções e atirasse as pétalas nas pessoas, como no casamento dos meus pais.

Rachel estava maravilhosa. Ela e Quinn optaram sabiamente por usarem vestidos elegantes, de estilistas, mas não tradicionais. O vestido de Rachel era longo, de uma alça só, com uma pequena calda. Era de perder o fôlego. Quinn era uma mulher de muita sorte.

"Está tudo bem lá em baixo?" – Rachel perguntou ansiosa.

"Tudo sob controle. Os convidados estão terminando de chegar e se acomodar. Papi e Shelby daqui a pouco vão subir para te conduzir. O fotógrafo está torrando o saco de todo mundo e o violonista está terminando de ajustar o som" – haveria uma banda tocando na festa, claro, mas para a cerimônia, Rachel disse que queria algo mais simples e singelo. Daí a idéia de um violonista clássico – "Acho que em mais meia hora e você vai para o altar".

"Bom... bom... e Quinn?"

"Ela ainda não fugiu!" – Rachel arregalou os olhos de um jeito que eu imediatamente me arrependi por ter feito a piadinha – "Relaxa, ok? Lembre que Quinn já assinou um papel no cartório que prende ela a você independente de altar. Depois, ela está com Frannie e a mãe dela no quarto do andar de cima" – resisti em fazer outra piadinha difamando os Fabray. Não era mesmo hora.

Voltei a minha atenção a Brittany. Um beijo de leve nos lábios não estragaria a maquiagem, certo? Foi o que fiz.

"Está bem?"

"Estou! Só agora voltei a trabalhar pra valer depois de meses. Estou dolorida".

"Se eu puder fazer algo depois para ajudar..."

"Santana, lembre-se que eu estou bem aqui e não preciso escutar esse tipo de insinuação" – Rachel reclamou.

"Que insinuação?" – eu amava quando Brittany simplesmente se desligava e não entendia as mensagens nas entrelinhas. Não resisti e dei outro beijo antes de voltar a minha atenção a minha irmã.

"Quase ia me esquecendo" – tirei o meu pingente com uma estrela de David e coloquei junto com outro no colar dela – "Você está usando algo velho, algo novo e faltava algo emprestado".

O algo novo eram os brincos que Shelby presenteou. O algo velho era a pulseira afro de papai enterrada na cápsula do tempo. A pulseira foi amarrada no tornozelo por razões estéticas. O que eu podia dizer: foi um autêntico trabalho em família.

...

"Santana é uma bitch".

Frannie já entrou no quarto reclamando algo que para mim era ponto passivo. Mas tinha que admitir que minha cunhada era uma bitch que aprendi a amar e admirar.

"O que Santana fez dessa vez?"

"Além do fato de ela ser simplesmente Santana?" – Frannie se aproximou e analisou o meu pescoço. Depois foi a penteadeira pegar o estojo de maquiagem – "Você deveria ter tomado mais cuidado na sua despedida de solteiro".

Maldita stripper. Malditos Mike e Johnny. Maldita despedida de solteiro. O meu plano, quando decidimos ir a Las Vegas, era beber, jogar um pouco e me divertir com os meus amigos. No máximo ir a uma apresentação de strippers só para dizer que fiz algo ousado. Mas acabei bebendo demais e Mike é um cretino quando se trata desse tipo de coisa. Ele contratou strippers para um show exclusivo no quarto de hotel. Eu estava bêbada demais para ter qualquer pensamento coerente. Só sei que acordei na véspera do meu casamento com essa maldita marca de chupão no meu pescoço. Não lembro direito o que aconteceu e prefiro assim. Deus nos permitiu ter amnésia alcoólica por uma boa razão.

"Não se preocupe tanto com isso, querida" – minha mãe já falou tomando o segundo copo de vinho desde que chegou – "Uma mulher não repara essas coisas no dia do casamento. E depois os homens sempre aprontam nas despedidas de solteiro".

"Acho que ela acabou de te chamar de 'homem da relação'" – Frannie começou a rir.

"Não tem a menor graça!" – e procurei um espelho – "Rachel definitivamente vai reparar numa droga dessas. Não agora por causa da maquiagem, mas depois, com certeza".

"Bobagem!" – minha mãe continuou bebendo.

"Eu conheço a minha mulher. Rachel tem olho clínico. Ela sabe exatamente todas as marcas que deixa no meu corpo" – e ainda havia toda a crise Monica/Rom que sofremos um bocado para superar. Eu não tinha saúde psicológica para passar por tudo mais uma vez. De jeito nenhum!

"Vai dar tudo certo, ok?" – Frannie segurou nos meus ombros e me sacudiu de leve – "Você está deslumbrante em um vestido de tirar o fôlego. Quando Rachel colocar os olhos nesse seu corpinho, ela vai esquecer até de respirar. Agora levante esses ombros, encare todas as pessoas como uma Fabray e vá ser feliz".

...

Eu não estava cabendo em mim. Estava mil vezes mais nervosa do que no dia que fui ao cartório. Agora era uma cerimônia com convidados, pastor, rabino, mãe, pai, irmãs e tudo mais. Estava suando frio. Minhas mãos estavam geladas e sequer uma das minhas damas de honra estava sendo eficiente em uma das obrigações que era me acalmar. Brittany estava morta. Ela disse que ensaiou ontem o dia inteiro na escola de dança porque ela deveria entrar em forma o mais rápido possível para a turnê da Kesha.

Santana entrou e me passou o relatório de como estava a situação lá fora. Pelo menos parecia que tudo estava sob controle. Era a minha cabeça ansiosa que não estava. E se o violonista engasgasse? E se o fotógrafo escorregasse e quebrasse a câmera? E se o rabino Amnon sofresse um enfarte no meio da cerimônia? Ele era velhinho e já tinha dificuldades para andar. Nossa cerimônia seria híbrida e simbólica apenas. Ele só concordou em falar porque eu e Santana crescemos na sinagoga dele. E por ele ter sido um conselheiro próximo de papai. Mas eu fiz questão de conservar certas tradições, pelo menos do meu lado. Estava em jejum, tomei meu banho em um micvê para me purificar, meu vestido era claro e sóbrio como manda a tradição e eu entraria de rosto coberto com véu.

Santana não podia passar a ocasião sem fazer piadinhas sobre Quinn. A diferença é que não era hora. Não diante de uma noiva a beira de um ataque de nervos. Mas ela também estava sob efeito Brittany. Sinceramente eu nunca vi minha irmã olhar para alguém com tanto amor. E fiquei intrigada se ela já sabia da turnê da Kesha. Bom, não era hora.

"Quase ia me esquecendo" – Santana tirou o pingente da estrela de David e o prendeu no meu colar. Fiz um esforço para não me emocionar. Não podia borrar a maquiagem de novo – "Você está usando algo velho, algo novo e faltava algo emprestado".

Estava usando a pulseira de pano de papai presa no meu tornozelo e Shelby havia me dado pela manhã um ar de brincos que era simplesmente perfeito. Harmonizava com o arranjo do meu cabelo. Faltava mesmo algo emprestado, mas a minha cabeça estava tão a mil que nem me deu conta.

"Está com o anel?"

"Oh... o anel..."

"Santana!"

"Claro que estou com o anel, Ray" – ela havia o colocado no próprio dedo – "E antes que você me pergunte, o altar está preparado, as velas que papi e Shelby vão levar já estão com a chefe do cerimonial e o rabi Amnon já está lá sentadinho esperando por você ao lado do pastor que a mãe da Quinn arrumou. Ele até me deu uma bronca porque eu não tinha colocado o kipá ainda".

"Ninguém mandou você ser uma pecadora".

"Culpa do papai..."

Meu pai e Shelby entraram no quarto.

"Santana, estão pedindo para você e Brittany descerem. Vai começar daqui a pouco" – Shelby disse.

Antes de ir, Santana me deu um último abraço e desejou boa sorte ao pé no meu ouvido antes de sair de mãos dadas com Brittany. Olhei para os meus pais. Os dois estavam com lágrimas nos olhos. O meu peito ardia tanto que eu não sabia como poderia agüentar essa pressão.

"Mi niña. Cómo podría crecer tán rápido? No es justo!"

"Niñas crecen, papá".

"Isto no se debe permitir. Me duele el corazón" – ele limpou lágrimas discretas – "Pero yo no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, mi estrella. Te amo con toda mi alma".

Corri para os braços do meu pai. Casada ou não, aqueles braços sempre seriam a minha fortaleza em qualquer ocasião.

"Si Hiram estuvieras aqui" – disse a mim ainda abraçado – "él le dirá que usted fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto".

"Obrigada".

"Sem querer estragar o momento e arruinar ainda mais a minha maquiagem" – Shelby nos interrompeu – "temos um casamento em andamento".

"Eu também te amo, mãe" – a abracei com mais brevidade. Respirei fundo. Estava na hora.

...

Por que estava demorando tanto? Isso era normal? De acordo com o relógio, a cerimônia já deveria ter começado. Estávamos 20 minutos atrasados. Era por causa de Rachel? Tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela? E se ela tivesse saindo correndo?

"Você quer se acalmar!" – Frannie bronqueou – "Vai bagunçar todo o seu vestido. E você precisa ficar maravilhosa pelo menos até a primeira dança".

"Vai te catar, Frannie!"

"Eu também fiquei nervosa desse jeito no casamento com o seu pai. Toda a sociedade de Lima estava presente, havia o colunista do jornal local. Foi um acontecimento que não poderia ter nenhuma falha".

"É mamãe, só que eu não estou aqui por sociedade e não há colunista de jornal lá embaixo. Aliás, todas as pessoas estão trabalhando sob contrato de sigilo. Não é a mesma coisa! A gente não está fazendo isso para se mostrar. Isso é por nós, para dividir o momento com quem a gente ama. Não entendeu?"

"Não precisa apelar" – Frannie disse ao pé do ouvido – "Mamãe só está nervosa, não vê?"

O que eu via era que ela estava bebendo. Era lamentável ter de dar razão a Rachel toda vez que ela criticava a minha família após nossos encontros fracassados em que sempre tinha uma cena de alguém se segurando para não atirar água ou que fosse na cara do outro.

"Quinn?" – olhei em direção à porta. Era Mercedes – "Garota! Chegou a sua hora. O pessoal pediu para vocês descerem".

Olhei-me no espelho pela última vez. Era o meu grande momento e Rachel seria minha para sempre. Peguei na mão de minha mãe e levantei o rosto. Frannie tinha lá alguma razão: eu iria encarar aquelas pessoas como uma Fabray, mas reservaria o meu momento mais Berry-Lopez, como vinha aprendendo a ser ao longo desses anos, para a minha amada, minha lady. Descemos pelo elevador e nos dirigimos até ao hall de acesso ao altar montado em um dos salões. Estava muito frio para fazermos um casamento ao ar livre. As nossas damas de honra se alinharam e começaram a entrar. Primeiro a minha pequena Beth jogando as pétalas de rosas mais uma vez mais nas pessoas do que no chão. Às vezes ficava intrigada. De onde ela tirava certas idéias e atitudes? Deviam ser os genes de Puck falando alto.

Em seguida entraram Santana, Frannie, Mercedes e Brittany. Elas se posicionaram cada uma em seus respectivos lados. O meu era o direito que tradicionalmente era reservado ao noivo. Enfim. Respirei fundo, levantei o rosto e apertei a mão da minha mãe. Ela me olhou com orgulho e acenou com a cabeça. O violonista começou a tocar a minha música "Ave Maria", de Schubert. Entramos. Eu encarava os presentes sem conseguir necessariamente vê-los. Posicionei-me e esperei. Eu não conseguia olhar em outra direção que não a entrada do salão. Meu coração bateu forte quando o violonista começou a dedilhar "Cheek to Cheek". Minha mente vagou. Rachel não tinha me dito que música entraria e daí a minha surpresa quando reconheci as primeiras notas.

Lembrei do dia em que aconteceu a nossa primeira vez. Nós saímos do flat onde Santana vai morar e resolvemos aproveitar aquela parte da manhã ensolarada para caminhar. Bom, se naquele dia caísse uma tempestade em Nova York eu continuaria achando maravilhoso. Rachel começou a cantarolar essa música com a voz angelical. "Heaven, I'm in heaven/ And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak/ And I seem to find the happiness I seek/ When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek".

Então ela apareceu acompanhada dos pais. Eles seguravam uma vela, conforme os simbolismos da tradição judaica. Não pude evitar o sorriso involuntário que teimava em estampar o meu rosto. Rachel veio para mim e ela estava perfeita, linda. Nem reclamei do maldito véu que embaçava um pouco a visão do rosto da minha lady. Eu me aproximei para recebê-la. Juan deu um beijo no meu rosto e disse ao pé do meu ouvido para cuidar bem do tesouro dele. Depois deu um beijo na testa de Rachel antes de entregá-la definitivamente a mim. Eu a beijei no rosto e tomei a mão dela. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos. Então caminhamos em definitivo até o altar. O pastor levantou-se primeiro. Ele começaria a cerimônia.

...

Meu coração pulou uma batida quando vi Quinn me esperando no altar. Talvez esse tenha sido um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida. Bendita foi a idéia de realizarmos a festa do nosso casamento. Eu não conseguiria descrever a minha alegria por meus pais terem me conduzido em direção ao amor da minha vida e me entregado a ele. Pode parecer estranho mais foi naquele momento que eu senti que era completamente dela e não tinha mais volta. E nunca poderia ser mais feliz por tal destino. O pastor começou a cerimônia e disse palavras bonitas sobre a nossa união. Mas a parte que me tocou de verdade foi quando rabi Amnon levantou-se com certa dificuldade e tomou a voz.

"Eu não estou aqui para realizar um casamento. Quinn Fabray é cristã e por isso não posso celebrar tal união conforme nossas tradições e leis. Contudo, não poderia me furtar a abençoar o encontro de Quinn com uma das integrantes mais queridas da comunidade judaica de Lima: minha Rachel" – ele olhou para mim com um carinho indescritível – "Há uns 25 anos, aproximadamente, recebi na sinagoga um jovem angustiado. Hiram Joel tinha se mudado para esta cidade junto com o esposo. Ele estava sofrendo duras provas por causa das pessoas que não o aceitavam e também ao seu companheiro.

"Hiram estava afastado da religião e me procurou num momento que precisa desesperadamente de palavras de conforto. Eu fiquei surpreso com a história que ele me contou e confesso que um pouco acanhado. Até então não havia integrantes homossexuais em nossa comunidade e eu mesmo tinha um coração preconceituoso. Mas Hiram foi tão comovente que passei por cima dessas convicções pobres e orgulhosas para estender a minha mão. Imaginem a minha surpresa e felicidade quando percebi que aquele jovem fragilizado se transformou em um dos nossos membros mais solícitos. Não apenas isso, Hiram se tornou em pouquíssimo tempo um dos meus amigos mais estimados.

"Alguns anos depois, ele apresentou duas novas integrantes ainda bebês de nossa comunidade: a arteira Santana e a doce Rachel. As meninas foram crescendo e se revelaram uma dupla e tanto" – olhei para o meu lado e vi Santana com as mãos no rosto rezando para que rabi não contasse em público algumas das coisas que ela aprontava – "Rachel dizia que ia ser artista, que ia cantar no teatro em Nova York e que eu deveria dar espaços para ela poder treinar diante do público" – ouvi risos vindos nos nossos convidados. Quinn olhou para mim e sorriu. Senti o meu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Rachel não desperdiçava nenhum dos encontros de nossa comunidade e cantava músicas da tradição judaica com uma voz já potente e expressiva, e ao mesmo tempo delicada e agradável. Eu não tinha dúvidas que a nossa adorável rouxinol ganharia o mundo. É por isso que neste momento penso tanto em Hiram e na satisfação que ele teria em ver a nossa pequena Rachel concretizando sonhos e encontrando a felicidade ao lado de uma belíssima companheira. Peço a deus que neste momento abençoe o caminho das duas. Que vocês possam ser iluminadas nos momentos mais escuros, inspiradas nos momentos em que a solução parece distante, protegidas quando houver perigo. Que deus possa dar paciência, porque viver a dois não é simples. Que tenham saúde para superar os instantes de doença. Mas que, acima de tudo, que deus possa fornecer alegria e amor e muita harmonia neste novo lar que se forma.

"Agora que muito foi dito às duas, não seria a hora de vocês dizerem algumas palavras uma para a outra?"

Olhei para Quinn e ela estava com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Sim era a nossa vez. Ficamos de frente uma da outra e Quinn segurou a minha mão.

"É uma maldade me fazer dizer coisas bonitas a Rachel depois que tudo foi dito aqui" – mais risadas vindas dos nossos convidados – "Eu pesquisei em livros de poemas coisas que poderiam ser ditas a você, mas me pareceu errado. Eram palavras de outras pessoas, corações de outras pessoas. Não o meu. O meu coração é aquele que bate depressa toda vez que te vê. É um sujeito teimoso que toda vez que peço para ser um pouco racional, ele não me escuta porque sempre está assim, meio louco quando você está presente. É uma sensação maravilhosa que não posso evitar. Rachel Berry-Lopez, eu te amo com toda minha lógica, coração, alma, corpo, inteligência, burrice, insegurança, orgulho. Enfim, todo esse conjunto de qualidades e defeitos que fazem ser quem sou ama você. Sou tão egoísta que tudo que desejo é que você fique ao meu lado pelo resto de nossas vidas. Será que isso seria pedir demais?"

"Não mesmo" – respondi com um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos.

"Então você aceita ser minha esposa?"

"Eu ia dizer outra coisa, mas achei melhor ficar no tradicional. É aceito!" – mais risadas. Daqui a pouco estaríamos fazendo um show de comédia.

Frannie passou a aliança a Quinn, que logo a colocou no meu dedo e beijou a minha mão. Era a minha vez.

"Maldade é você querer que eu diga coisas bonitas e inteligentes depois de suas palavras. Irônico pensar que eu que sou a eloqüente da casa possa estar aqui diante de você praticamente sem palavras. Você representou muitas coisas ao longo da minha vida. No início você era o meu terror. Agora você é o meu amor. Um tão grande e intenso que é impossível mesurar com palavras ou até mesmo com ações. Tudo que sinto é esse desejo de continuar ao teu lado porque você me traz uma felicidade incompreensível. Porque faz com que eu procure ser uma pessoa melhor por mim, por você e por todas as pessoas que amamos. Quinn Fabray, eu desejo muitas coisas na minha vida, mas nenhuma delas é mais forte e sincera do que ficar ao seu lado. Por favor, me aceite e me leve contigo para onde for!"

"Claro que sim, minha lady".

Santana passou o anel para mim e foi a minha vez de colocá-lo em Quinn. Repeti o gesto de beijei a mão dela. Então Quinn pegou o meu véu e o jogou para trás, revelando o meu rosto sem o obstáculo do filó. Ela me beijou. Agora, eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez, era dela, só dela, e não tinha mais volta. Zaide foi até o altar. Ele nos mostrou uma taça e depois a envolveu em um pano. Olhei para Quinn e contamos até três antes de pisar e quebrar a taça ao mesmo tempo.

...

A festa estava ótima. De verdade. Mercedes e Puck estavam cantando alguns jazz no palco e as pessoas, inclusive as noivas, estavam se acabando na pista de dança. Eu estava dançando também junto com Brittany e depois junto com Mike. Eu não queria pensar nisso muito a fundo, mas algo estava diferente entre nós. Era uma sensação que estava apertando bem no meu estômago e depois da gastrite eu passei a sentir muitas emoções por ali, não só dores puramente físicas. Uma pessoa me abraçou por trás. Alguém mais alta que eu.

"Por que não está se divertindo? Devia estar dançando ali ao lado da sua irmã".

"Meus pés precisam de descanso, mãe!"

"Os pés podem ser torturados por agora. Eu tenho um remédio que é milagreiro para mais tarde. Seu pai acabou de me dizer que você vai passar o natal conosco."

"Na verdade, estava pensando em ficar até o ano novo. Preciso descansar a cabeça de Nova York um pouco. Posso?" – eu voltaria a Nova York depois do natal, mas pensei bem e vi que ainda não estava preparada psicologicamente para chegar em casa e ficar sozinha naquele apartamento. Não mesmo. A idéia era deprimente demais.

"Você viu. Seu quarto continua lá!"

"Obrigada".

"É bom mesmo que você fique conosco durante esses dias porque casar uma filha me fez sentir velha e eu preciso de todo o consolo das outras duas que ainda estão solteiras".

"Como você é dramática!"

"Não subestime uma mulher passando pela crise dos 40 anos. A coisa é séria!"

"Coitado do meu pai".

"Coitada de mim!" – ela deu um beijo no meu rosto – "Vá se divertir, Santana. Você merece".

Procurei Brittany com os olhos. Ela estava conversando animadamente com Mike, Kurt e Finn. Brittany estava diferente comigo. Isso me fez ficar em alerta e perceber a necessidade de uma conversa mais séria entre nós. Mas não na festa. Brittany estava hospedada lá em casa e só voltaria para Los Angeles em dois dias. Tempo suficiente para que a gente pudesse se acertar.

"Ei linda!" – Johnny me tirou do meu mundo imaginário – "Chegou a minha vez de dançar contigo?"

"Preciso verificar no meu caderno".

"Como sou tolo. Uma dama como você sempre é muito solicitada!"

"Ora senhor cavalheiro, tenho rios de pretendentes e conseguir uma dança comigo é um privilégio" – nós gargalhamos.

"Agora será que a gente pode cortar esse papo do século 19 e se divertir um pouco? A música está ótima!"

"Vamos lá".

Mercedes e Puck começaram a querer dar uma de Louis Armstrong e Ella Fiztgerald quando cantaram uma das músicas favoritas de Rachel. Os casais se uniram na pista da dança. Momento estranho para chegar com Johnny. "Heaven, I'm in heaven/ And the cares that hung around me through the week/ Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak/ When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek". Meu olhar cruzou com o de Rachel neste momento e ela sorriu para mim. Ela estava luminosa ao lado de Quinn, numa felicidade contagiante. Só em vê-la assim, parecia que o meu estado de espírito de elevava. Estava muito feliz mesmo por minha irmã. "Oh I love to climb a mountain/ And reach the highest peak/ But it doesn't thrill (boot) me half as much/ As dancing cheek to cheek/ Oh I love to go out fishing/ In a river or a creek/ But I don't enjoy it half as much/ As dancing cheek to cheek".

...

Tinha que lembrar em agradecer a Shelby por um serviço de buffet tão bom com direito a pratos vegetarianos. Essa história de seguir as tradições e ficar em jejum até a primeira refeição junto com a minha esposa estava me deixando em má situação. Também não tive a chance de saborear muita coisa. Logo tivemos de cortar o bolo e nos preparar para ir embora. Ainda iríamos passar uma noite no hotel para só no outro dia, cedinho, ir para o aeroporto em Cleveland pegar os vôos rumo às praias de Porto Rico. Mas não antes de pegar uma conexão em Houston, no Texas.

"Hora de jogar os buquês" – minha sogra se animou. Ela já estava, digamos, muito alegre àquela altura.

As mulheres logo se juntaram gritando feito histéricas a fim de dar pistas. Quinn e eu decidimos jogar ao mesmo tempo, assim resolveríamos mais essa etapa de uma vez e poderíamos dar o fora dali direto para a limusine. E do carro para o hotel. Mal podia esperar para ter a nossa noite de núpcias. Quinn e eu nos olhamos para que fizéssemos tudo sincronizadas. Ainda dei uma olhadinha para trás para ver onde Santana estava. Queria que ela pegasse o meu buquê. Um, dois e foi. Quando nos viramos, um dos buquês estava nas mãos de Mercedes e o outro estava com uma prima de Quinn que tinha uma expressão de dor porque alguém tinha dado uma cotovelada na tentativa de pegar também o ornamento. Típico! Abraçamos as felizardas e nos preparamos para ir embora.

Discretamente, chamamos nossas famílias para uma despedida mais reservada. Saímos à francesa até o hall do clube, onde a nossa limusine já estava nos aguardando. Primeiro dei um abraço carinhoso em minha sogra e em minha cunhada. Por muito tempo enfrentei discussões horríveis com Judy e Frannie, mas estava feliz por elas terem finalmente aceitado o meu relacionamento com Quinn. Dei um beijinho em Beth antes de voltar a minha atenção para meus pais e a minha irmã.

"Vá ser feliz, minha filha" – Shelby disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Meu pai não agüentava sequer falar. Mas eu o entendia. Abracei os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Juízo!" – Santana me advertiu quando chegou a vez dela – "Não faça nada que eu faria".

"Vamos conversar quando eu voltar. Não era por ser a minha festa de casamento que eu deixei de observar algumas coisas, ok?"

"Deixa estar, Ray".

"Eu me casei primeiro, Santy. A hierarquia está para o meu lado agora e sempre. Eu nunca vou deixar de cuidar de você".

"Sim, senhora!" – nos abraçamos uma última vez antes de me unir a Quinn dentro do carro.

O carro partiu. Quinn tinha um olhar tão amoroso que era capaz de me fazer chorar mais uma vez.

"Como se sente, senhora Fabray?" – Quinn me perguntou segurando minha mão.

"Melhor impossível!"

"Pronta para começar a nossa jornada?"

"Ansiosa até".

"Então vamos em frente".

**FIM!**


End file.
